The Legend of Zelda: The Last Hero
by MeLoveMamimi
Summary: A massive epic seeking to implement elements and characters from every game in the series. Many years after the events of Spirit Tracks, the Triforce and Master Sword have been discovered by deep-sea archaeologists and exhumed from the depths of the Great Sea, reinstating the endless cycle that is the reincarnation of the Hero, the Princess, and the Dark Lord on the new continent.
1. Prologue

**FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THIS STORY, SEE THE LINK TO MY WEBSITE ON MY PROFILE.**

* * *

><p><em>When two shadows–<em>  
><em>One of blood and one of nature–<br>__Meet and die,  
>The truth will be revealed<br>And a legend will cease to exist_

_**…**_

_Drip_…_drip_…_drip_…__

The only sound was of water dripping through the cracks in the ceiling. Damp mold made the air stagnant. Wet handcuffs cut into his sore wrists. His chained-up body hung limply against the cold stone wall. His stringy hair stuck to his face. His bony ribs stuck out of his ragged clothes that held together only by threads. It was dark.

_"There is no light without darkness. There is no order without chaos. There is no good without evil. There is no truth without deception. There is only one truth, one ultimate truth. There is only one good, the ultimate good. There is only one order, the ultimate order, and there is only one light, the ultimate light."_

He turned this mantra around and around in his mind. His eyes were closed. Water dripped through the cracks in the ceiling, and the dripping was the only sound.

_Drip_…_drip_…_drip_…__

_Boom…boom…boom…_

The floor shook beneath his scarred bare feet, and he opened his eyes.

_Boom…boom…boom…_

He looked up toward the ceiling.

_"It's about time."_

He closed his eyes, dropped his head, and went back to his meditation. The room continued to rumble. Time passed.

"…Good morning, Your Majesty," He said out loud.

The iron door slowly pushed open, flooding the room with light. He blinked.

"Hello Link," she murmured. She walked into the cell, holding a ring of keys in her hand.

"How have you been?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Worried sick," she answered as she stood in front of him. Behind her was a man with his arms folded.

"You shouldn't have. Despite my appearance I've never felt better."

"You look horrible," she said as she inserted a key into one of the locks. "I wish we could've avoided this."

"I'm fine, Your Highness. Honest I am."

She fiddled with the key, groaning as it refused to twist.

"This blasted lock! Work, darn you!"

"I have to say, seeing your beautiful face for the first time in year; it really does me good."

"You behave too informally with the princess," said the man behind Zelda. "Even after a year of imprisonment you still carry yourself so proudly. It's what got you in this cell and chained you up from head to toe."

"Shut up, Dagianis," Zelda hissed as she bent the key.

"Pride?" Link repeated back, and sneered. "Pride?! You are the last person on the face of this Earth I'd ever expect to lecture me on my pride!"

"Link, stop it!" ordered the princess.

"You, whose only ambition is to use and do away with Her Highness and usurp the throne for yourself! You, who framed me for your own crimes and had me thrown in jail! You, who betrayed our nation for the Demon King!"

"What?! I never-"

Link's eyes burned red as he glared angrily into the man's soul. Zelda stopped fiddling with the key and looked up at Link.

"You, who as you came down to my cell thought to commit physical atrocities of the most horrid kind to Her Majesty."

"Ahh…I…"

"You who should threaten to put me in my place when in reality it is you who forgets yours. Even in imprisonment I have more humility and servitude in one finger than you will ever have coursing through your veins."

"Mo-monster! You can read minds!"

"No, Dagianis. I simply 'see the truth.'"

The man stumbled out of the cell and ran.

"Link," breathed Zelda. "Your eyes…when did you…?"

"Just because I'm in chains from head to toe doesn't mean I can't train, Your Majesty."

"Then you must know why I'm here?"

"Even if I didn't, the rumbling of my cell would've told me."

"How quickly can you destroy him, Link?"

"As quickly as time will allow, Your Majesty."

"For goodness sake, Link. Just call me Zelda."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

As soon as the last of his chains were removed, Link collapsed onto the floor.

"I hope you really are better than you look," Zelda said as she knelt down and lifted him by his shoulders. "Because you truly look awful."

"Trust me, My Princess. I'm stronger than ever."

She slung his arms over her shoulders and carried him on her back out the cell. Despite his emaciation, Link's weight was enough to make her struggle beneath him. The booming drew closer and louder.

_Boom…Boom…Boom…_

"Princess, please put me down. If I try, I bet I could walk."

"Not until you call me by my name."

He groaned and said finally, "…_Zelda_. Let me walk and gain back my strength."

"Thank you."

She bent down, and Link slid off her back. His legs trembled under the new weight.

"They treated you horribly in that cell."

"It doesn't matter."

"Look at you…You've lost so much weight."

"I've had worse."

"I-…Link, quit being stupid! Let me help you!"

"Don't dote on me, Zelda. If you want to help me then lead me to the Master Sword."

Link wobbled up the stairs after Zelda, stopping once in a while to catch his breath. They moved gradually from the pit of the castle into the tallest tower. When they finally got there, Zelda unlocked the door of the highest room. Behind the door, the Master Sword rested in its pedestal, gleaming from the sunlight that shined through the only window in the room.

"C'mon, Fi," Link soothed as he stooped down to lift up the sword. "Time to get up."

As the sword slid out of the pedestal, Link felt his energy return. The dirt and oil from his body melted away as his ragged clothes were replaced by the Hero's Tunic. His red eyes glowed and turned blue.

"Welcome back, Master," Fi greeted in her auto-tuned voice as she back-flipped out of the sword's hilt. "Did you have a good rest?"

"I did, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"My year of dormitory has proved beneficial for my status. My readings indicate that my abilities are now at full capacity."

"You could just say 'yes,' you know."

"Furthermore, my readings also suggest a 92 percent chance that your prediction was correct; I am sensing the energy of the Imprisoned atrocity approaching Hyrule Castle."

_Boom!…Boom!…Boom!_

"I highly recommend you commence the plan of action you put into place one year ago regarding Demise."

"How soon will it be here?"

"Approximately ten minutes, Master."

"Then there's not a moment to lose. Let's go!"

"The rest of your equipment is in that chest over there, Link."

Zelda pointed to a treasure chest in the corner of the cylindrical room. Link went to open the chest, and as he did, he could feel his heart racing at the anticipation. He lifted a tiny bag no bigger than his open hand out of the chest and high in the air.

"I can affirmatively confirm that every piece of equipment received on the previous year's journey is safely within this satchel, Master."

Link reached deep into the magic sac, putting his arm all the way inside until he found what he was searching for. With a tug and a pull, he lifted out Roc's Cape, the Pegasus Boots, and the two clawshots. He closed the sac and tied it to his waist belt, threw the cape around his shoulders, strapped on the boots, and grasped a clawshot in each hand.

"Good luck, Link. I'll be there with the Sages to help as soon as I can."

"I've never needed luck before, and I don't need it now…"

Link turned around and saw the dread in her expression.

"…But thank you."

He pulled the trigger of his clawshot and zipped out the window. With Roc's Cape, he glided easily through the air and down to the ground below where he took off running with the Pegasus Boots.

Zelda watched him leave until he was out of sight, then knelt down in the middle of the room and clasped her hands together.

"Oh Sages, ancient creators of Hyrule, heed us in our hour of need…"

**_…_**

The giant beast of hardened, blood-tipped scales stomped about on its bloated toes outside of Hyrule city. Its long arms swung across the ground, knocking away the Hyrulian soldiers jabbing it with their swords.

"What is this thing anyway?!" One of the soldiers cried out. "What does it want?!"

Impa raced past the soldiers under the massive arms, and threw a metal star at one of the monster's toes, but it bounced off harmlessly. She was thrown aside by the energy emanating from the Imprisoned's foot.

"Can't we get close enough to this thing to kill it?!" She cried out.

"We can't get under the arms without it sweeping us out of the way!" Sir Raven, a soldier called back. "And we can't get close enough to its feet without getting shocked!"

"Is there no way to stop this beast?!"

Link zipped past the soldiers and Impa on his Pegasus Boots, whipped under the Imprisoned while unsheathing the Master Sword, and took out all of the toes on one foot in a Spin Attack. The monster screamed in agony, but continued to hobble toward the city.

"You sure took your time getting here," replied Impa. "Welcome back."

"What can I say? I was waiting for the right moment. Is Groose around here anywhere?"

"I haven't seen that knucklehead anywhere since this beast appeared."

"Hey!" A voice shouted down at them. "That knucklehead is right up here, waiting for the command!"

Groose, in the armor of the Hyrulian Knights, stood beside his mechanical contraption, the Groosenator.

"Think you can knock this overgrown piranha into the pit we made?" Link called back.

"Just say the word!" Groose answered while patting the catapult affectionately. "This baby's ready for action!"

"Don't fire until my signal. Everyone else, get back!"

The remaining soldiers, weary from their ineffective attempts to slow the beast, complied eagerly.

"Get ready, Groose!"

Link held out the Master Sword to his side, gripping the hilt tightly and focusing all his energy.

"The energy contained within the blade of the Master Sword is now at full capacity, Master."

"Now, Groose!"

Groose fired a bomb. Link swung his sword and executing a Great Hurricane. He spun in a 1800 degree whirl faster than anyone could see. The Master Sword sliced away at the Imprisoned's remaining toes and deep into its feet, leaving deep cuts in its stumpy legs.

The Imprisoned screamed and wailed, stumbling about on its feet. The catapulted bomb hit the monster in its face, and it tumbled down into the deep, nearby pit.

"Yeah!" Groose cheered, jumping up and down in the air. "Perfect shot!"

Link waited at the edge of the pit, stooped down, and watched the monster writhe in pain.

"What are you waiting for, Link?" Sir Raven demanded. "Are you, or are you not going to destroy him?"

"Just a second, Raven," he answered. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"I thought I heard the call of our demented Demise."

A woman of turquoise skin and orange eyes, dressed in a black cloak and skirt, materialized behind Link.

"Right on time, Midna," grinned Link.

"I abhor tardiness from anyone, so I try to hold myself to the same standard."

"Do you have it?"

"Of course I have it, foolish boy. Keeping the Fierce Deity Mask safe is nothing compared to watching over the Fused Shadows."

"Has anyone ever told you you talk like your mom?"

She held up her hand, and the mask of white hair and pale skin appeared. As Link took the mask, she sighed, "Finally we can put an end to this whole troublesome affair."

"Are you kidding?" He laughed as he donned the mask, taking his demonic form. He leapt over the side and down into the pit.

_"We're just getting started."_


	2. Ordona 1: Lon Lon Ranch

**9 YEARS AGO …**

A new day dawned for Lon Lon Ranch in the Ordona Province of the Hyrule Continent. The sun rose from the eastern hemisphere, up and out of the trees, casting bright tints of blue and orange in the waking sky. A soft zephyr drifted across the dew-dressed grass. In the trees surrounding the meadow, bluebirds rattled their stiff feathers after the night's rest and began their morning song. Chicks chirped hungrily in the nest and opened their gaping mouths.

Several embellishments stood on the ranch including a stable, a barn, an equestrian race track, a pasture, and a grain silo.

The wooden stable laid at the southernmost corner of the ranch by the main gate. Built low and sturdy in a log cabin style, years of rain and wind had done little to deteriorate its roofing, structure, or support. It would prove a good home to the current horses for many years. The race track was on the north side of the stable, with an obstacle course of wooden barrels and fence posts inside the ring.

Next to the stable's east face was the barn, built in the same manner as the stable, where four cows and two calves slept. Thieves trespassed onto the ranch lately in the night and attempted to make off with the cows, so the barn was now equipped with new locks. No one was allowed to go in and out of the barn without locking the doors behind them. Appreciating the new locks a little too much, the proprietor decided to continue renovating, so now the shabby barn was outfitted entirely with new frames, base boards, rafters, stocks, shelves, and everything a barn could furnish. It too would prove a worthy home for the cows for several years.

In front of the barn and next to the race track was a modest yet fertile pasture, the grass dyed green with clover and tall fescue. The pasture was where all the animals spent spent their free time, and was loved greatly by everyone on the ranch.

The grain silo rose out on the north side of the race track. The ranch had no wheat to store, so the silo was equipped as a birthing station for any newborn animals.

On the western side of the ranch stood a small country house, built slavishly. In was mostly a home to the cuccos; on the first floor, fifteen cuccos, seven chicks, and one rooster roosted on the rafters up high at night, and during the day when they weren't out in the pasture with the cows, they scurried about on the floor looking for chicken feed and other things to peck at.

The second floor was humbly decorated with few ornaments or personal belongings. There were three rooms, two of which had two beds each, and the last having a table, chairs, a sink, a small freezer, a stove, and a toilet separated from the rest of the area by a thick room divider.

All the beds were empty, except one which still lay warm.

A red-haired girl with tanned skin and cute freckles threw on a dress too big for her and some mud-caked boots. She took up a large basket from next to her bed. As she headed for the door, she cast a quick glance at the bed next to hers. Sounds of sleep gurgled from underneath the covers, and at this she giggled.

Closing the door softly behind her, she walked into the dining/living/bathroom and looked into a small mirror that was placed next to the sink. She combed her fingers carelessly through her hair then continued downstairs where the cuccos now stirred and made an occasional cooing. At the sight of the girl, however, they bounced toward her and clucked loudly, the rooster going so far as to crow.

"Hey hey! Chill out, you guys. I haven't forgotten how to feed you."

Malon went over to the tall barrel sitting on the far side of the room and opened its lid. The inside was filled three quarters of the way with feed, and a hand scoop rested on top. Malon stood on the tips of her toes and reached inside for the scoop, pulling out as much feed as it would hold.

"Come and get it!" she exclaimed.

The cuccos huddled around Malon, engulfing the short girl in a fury of feathery madness. To save herself from being dog-piled, Malon quickly cast the feed away from herself, and the cuccos quickly left her and crowded around the pile of food, pecking away to their heart's content.

"Good grief, you'd think we starved you guys."

Malon shook her head. She walked over to the roosts and checked them. Out of fifteen, nine held warm eggs in their hay.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Malon whispered to herself as she took the eggs out from each roost and put them one by one in her basket. She took the basket and stepped back up the stairs. She reached the main room again, opened the freezer, and put the eggs into a crate inside, each one in its own egg-sized compartment. When she headed back downstairs, the cuccos had gathered at the door.

"Move, will ya?! I can't let you out if I can't get to the door."

She gently pushed a few cuccos out of the way with her boot. Her hand reached for the handle, and she found the door was already unlocked.

"I guess Uncle Ingo is already awake," Malon said to herself, and pushed the door open.

The cuccos scrambled frantically to get outside and raced for the pasture. The rooster lead the way and the small fuzzy chicks scrambled after him. One cucco straggled behind nervously, so Malon kicked it and sent it flying a short ways. It gave a loud squawk, went sprawling, and took off after the others.

"That's right! Git! And don't come back until it's time for dinner!"

Closing the door behind and walking into the quickly rising sun, Malon outstretched her arms and yawned. She watched the cuccos run for the pasture, and saw all but one of the horses already let out.

With basket in hand, she headed for the barn and unlocked the doors. Inside the barn, against one side of the wall were hanging shelves that held everything from large brushes to syringes and bottles filled with medicines. Next to the shelves sat several empty buckets in a messy pile, along with three stools. On the other side of the wall and near the barn doors was a trough filled with hot water that buoyed two used buckets, and next to the trough was a large glass tank full of milk and lit by a fire underneath, heating and pasteurizing the milk contained within. A nozzle jetted out of the tank, and several empty bottles, all displaying the Lon Lon Ranch logo on their labels, sat below the nozzle ready to be filled. On the other side of the tank were empty crates for the bottles. Six stalls furnished in hay,troughs, and hay bales filled the rest of the barn.

Malon walked inside and saw a rough-looking man in overalls and a green shirt milking one of the cows. Two other cows waited beside the barn door to be let out.

"Good morning, Uncle Ingo," Malon said, and he grumbled something that sounded like 'mornin'.'

"Are all the cows milked yet?" Malon asked quietly.

"I just finished those last two," Ingo said gruffly without looking up from his work.

"I'll take the last one then," Malon replied. She moved awkwardly to the wall where several empty buckets sat on the ground. She placed her basket next to these and took one of the buckets, then passed to the last stall where one cow fidgeted, pushing lightly at her gate.

"Now now, girl. Malon's gonna take good care of you," she whispered as she pulled the latch from the gate and let the cow out. She took the cow by her rope and led her over to the milking station where Ingo and his cow were. Malon grabbed a three-legged stool, carried it back to her cow, sat down and investigated the cow's sack, and saw it was full to bursting. She quickly placed her bucket underneath the cow and pulled at its teats.

"I-it looks like it's gonna be a little chilly today," Malon said nervously. "I wish it would hurry up and be Spring already."

"Are Talon and the boy still asleep?" Ingo interrogated, and she sighed.

"I didn't see Dad, but Link is still in bed."

He grumbled something under his breath and stood up. He picked up his filled buckets and dumped their contents into the heated tank. Saying nothing else, he threw them into the wash tub, then took a large broomstick and another bucket and briskly left the barn, leaving the door open wide behind him and his cow where she stood.

Malon watched him leave, then turned back and continued milking her cow until the sack was emptied. She struggled to pick up the heavy milk bucket and carry it to the tank. Some of the milk sloshed over the sides and splashed onto the hay-ridden floor as she walked. She put the bucket on the ground next to the tank, then ran back to her cow and picked up the stool she used. She placed it down on the ground in front of the tank. Picking up her bucket, Malon stood on the stool on the very tips of her toes, raised the bucket high above her head, and carefully emptied the milk into the tank.

With this tall task complete, she threw her bucket into the tub with the others, then grabbed all the cows' ropes (including the two calves) and led them out the barn and into the pasture.

"Uncle Ingo could've at least taken a few out," she mumbled.

It didn't take long for the cows to find their favorite spots and begin chewing their cud alongside the grazing horses and picking cuccos. Malon went back inside the barn and picked up her basket, locked the doors on her way out, and headed to the stable.

The stable was outfitted identically to the the barn; there were stalls for the horses, hay bales, and shelves with brushes, syringes, clips, hammers and nails, horseshoes, etc. Once inside, however, Malon found that all but one of the windows' shutters had been sealed. She peered inside and saw Ingo and her father squatting down next to a mare lying on bed of straw ground. The horse convulsed occasionally, and amniotic fluid seeped out of her vulva. At the sight, Malon dropped her basket.

"Dad, what's going on? Is she ok?" She took quick steps towards them.

"Don' worry, Malon," Talon looked up from the mare at Malon. "Ingo, brin' me the scissors, an' a cloth please. Malon, go an' wake Link up. He's been waitin' fer this, ya know."

Tears welled up in Malon's eyes, and a big smile spread across her face. She turned and ran out of the stable, back into her tiny house, up the stairs and into her room, and she began jumping on the occupied bed.

"Link! Link! Wake up! Wake up, hurry!"

"Ehh?"

A boy with a bedhead of blond hair sat up in bed and looked up at Malon with dazed blue eyes.

"Wha…what's going on? Did the cuccos get out again?"

"It's the mare, Link!" Malon kept jumping up and down excitedly.

Still half-asleep, Link replied hazily, "What mare?"

"The mare, Link! C'mon! You know what I'm talking about! The mare! She's giving birth!"

"Birth?…" Link looked up confusedly.

Then, almost at once, his eyes snapped open wide.

"Ahh! The mare!"

Malon jumped down from Link's bed and looked the other direction while he leapt got out of bed and threw on a pair of trousers. She danced impatiently, and no sooner had Link pulled his pants up had Malon grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him downstairs.

"Wait a minute! I have to go to the bathroom!" Link cried out frantically.

"Fine! Just hurry up. I'll be in the stable." Malon let go of Link's hand and ran for the stairs.

"Wait! Are the cuccos in the pasture yet?" Link asked.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about them." She hurried out of the house, muttering the words "Scaredy cat," under her breath. She raced into the stable to find Ingo pacing the floor, and her father still bent over the mare.

"Link's coming. He'll be a minute." Neither of them looked up to see her.

"The foal got turned into breech position," Talon announced.

"Will it be ok?" Malon asked, putting her hands to her mouth.

"It'll be fine as long as this ol' girl don' move 'round too much."

Talon gently patted the mare's neck.

"Malon, go git ah bucket o' water from the barn, an' brin' it here ta me. Carfully."

She raced out the stable, unlocked the doors of the barn, and went inside. She grabbed an empty bucket and dipped it into the water-filled tub. Now with a heavy bucket, she strained to carry it back to the stable when Link appeared at the barn door.

"Has anything happened yet?"

"Nuh uh. Lock the barn door for me. Then help me get this bucket to Dad."

Link bolted the door then reached out for the handle of the bucket. With the two of them carrying the bucket, they made their way into the stable and brought the bucket to Talon.

"Anything else, Daddy?" Malon questioned, placing the bucket next to him.

"For now, nothin'. I'll let ya two know if there's any change, but fer right now, ya need ta wait outside."

"But Dad-"

"No buts. A young boy an' girl shouldn' see these thin's 'afore they're old enough. And when there's too many people around, the mare can git scared and hurt tha foal durin' the process."

Talon dipped a cloth into the bucket of water and wiped his hands with it.

"Don' you werry 'bout a thin', yew two," he put one hand on Malon's head and the other on Link's shoulder. "Yew'll be tha first ta know if anythin' happens. Now git."

Link and Malon turned and slowly headed for the stable door with saddened looks on their faces. Malon picked up her basket and followed behind Link, closing the door behind them. They walked dejectedly into the pasture.

"Aww," Link said finally. "I wanted to help."

He kicked a stray pebble.

"Yeah, me too. Except I also didn't."

Malon sat on the grass and put the basket down in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Link sat down beside her.

"It looked really gross. There was a bunch of icky stuff coming out of the horse's butt when I first walked in."

Link's face turned green.

"Shut up! You're gonna make me puke!"

Malon reached out and wiggled her fingers over Link's armpits.

"No! Stop! Aha ha!"

She tackled Link and continued tickling him. They rolled in the grass and screeched hysterically, Malon tickling Link's belly while he tried desperately to push her off. Finally, she got off and gave him room to breathe, continuing to laugh. After a few moments, they sat in silence and watched the horses and cows graze, the two calves leeching onto their mothers' udders, trying to suck away at whatever milk was left.

"Uh oh," Malon thought out loud. "I took their breakfast away. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any for them to start eating grass."

A loud gurgle rumbled next to her. She looked over at Link, who had a miserable look on his face.

"I'm so hungry," he groaned. Hearing this, Malon realized that she hadn't eaten breakfast either.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I could eat an octorok."

She grabbed her basket and stood up.

"Dad told me that horse birthing takes forever. Let's go to our secret place while we wait! On the way we can get those berries you like."

"Sounds good to me," Link answered happily, smacking his lips.

Just then, the barn door open and close behind them. They saw Ingo run for the house, his hand over his mouth. He sprinted inside and slammed the door behind him.

"I bet he got sick," Link giggled.

"Race ya!" Malon yelled and took off.

"Hey!"

Link ran to catch up. Malon's long red hair trailed behind her as she raced for the main gate, laughing as she went. In seconds, she reached out for the gate and slammed her hand down onto its metal bars. Link slammed his hand down only a moment after.

"I win," she gasped as she caught her breath.

"You cheated," Link heaved just as heavily as Malon did.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Who cares?!"

Link glared at Malon who looked back just as angrily. They stared at each other for a long time, until Link finally broke their gaze by looking away, giggling.

"Okay okay you didn't cheat."

Malon raised one eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I bet when we're all grown up, you'll be able to beat me without even trying. Let's just go get those berries."

Malon walked slowly down the path and toward the large berry bushes that leaned backward against the fence.

"Did you have to do all the morning chores by yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Ingo milked most of the cows," she responded without looking back at him. "And I guess Dad moved the horses into the pasture, so there wasn't much left except for the cuccos, and you wouldn't have helped with them anyway."

Malon shoved branches out of her way and looked for berries, picking them as she went. After a few moments, she turned around. Link was standing behind her, and watching the other side of the field hypnotically.

"Don't just stand there like a Chuchu. Help me get some berries."

He snapped out of his trance and went to work on the bush.

"What were you lookin' at?" Malon asked, but Link kept foraging, staring intently at the berry bush.

"Link? Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Huh?"

His head snapped up.

"I asked what were you looking at."

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Oh really?"

Malon brought her face closer to his.

"You were sure staring at nothing for a long time."

Link's pupils dilated for a moment and he looked away, trying to lose Malon's gaze. She simply turned around to face him again.

"I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

"What do you think you saw?"

"It…looked like a light, I guess."

"A light?"

"Yeah, except it also wasn't a light."

"A light that wasn't a light," Malon laughed. "You sure are weird."

"No, I'm serious!" Link threw his hands. "It was huge, and it looked like a wolfos, I think."

Malon blinked.

"A wolfos made out of light?"

"That's the only way I can describe it," Link replied.

He thought for a moment and brought his hands down, scratching his head. "That must sound really weird."

"Hmm…" Malon brought her thumb to her lower lip. "Maybe you can ask Dad about it when we can go back. He might know."

Link looked down sheepishly which resulted in Malon punching his shoulder.

"Come on! Forget about it and help me with these berries," she replied, and the two went back to gathering their breakfast.

Malon's basket was quickly filled with the delicious berries, and the two headed for their secret place in the bordering woods.

On the far east side of Lon Lon Ranch, across the meadows of the Hyrule Field, lies the peculiarly peaceful Ordona Forest, and it is through this forest where Link and Malon began to walk. The sun had now risen from out of the eastern mountains and was climbing slowly. It shone through the branches in the trees and created an eery light that cast strange shadows onto the earth. As soon as Link and Malon entered the forest, the birds grew still; not a sound could be heard except for the pairs of footsteps from each child. A sense of dread began to creep over Malon.

"I don't know why, but this place is giving me the creeps," she thought to herself, looking in all directions. Faint figures seemed to look out at her from behind every tree, underneath every rock, and between every branch.

"Link, let's hurry. There's something really weird about the forest today. Link?"

Malon turned around and saw only the empty path behind her. She halted, shivers ran up her spine, and her face turned white.

"L…link?"

Mysterious sounds suddenly surrounded Malon from all directions, and were amplified by her impending panic. When a branch broke, she whipped her head towards the noise, dropping her basket.

"What was that?"

A hawk cried overhead, and Malon gave a shriek.

"Yeeaaahh! Link! Where are you?" Malon bolted forward, hugged the first tree she could find, and began to cry.

"LINK!"

"Yeah?"

Malon squealed loudly, and jumped several inches in the air. She twisted around and saw Link standing behind her, reaching out with a concerned expression on her face. Malon marched straight up to him, hot angry tears streaming down her face.

"Where did you go?"

"Me? What about you? You were gone for hours and hours."

"What?"

Malon's eyes grew wide as she looked at Link. They stared at one another, terrified.

"What happened?" Link finally said.

"We were just walking down the path like we always do and when I turned around you weren't there anymore. Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. I was following you when all of a sudden you disappeared and everything turned black. And then the ground suddenly faded away and I thought I was gonna fall but I…didn't …"

Link's face began to turn deep red. Malon's facial expression gave way to anger.

"What do you mean I disappeared?!"

Malon threw her hands in the air and began pacing in circles.

"You're the one who decided to run off and play a mean joke on me! I bet you did it just to get back at me for that race earlier!"

"I did not!" Link cried, and started following Malon in her pacing. "I'd never do that!"

Link reached out for and grasped Malon's arm, and she instantly stopped pacing.

"Please," Link whispered.

Malon matched Link's look of sincerity with one of inquiry, trying to find the answer in his eyes. Finding nothing, she brushed his hand away.

"Just forget it," she mumbled, turning her face away so Link couldn't see the tears in her eyes and her blushed cheeks. The two of them stood at the fork in the dirt path silently.

"Let's just go, ok?" Malon eventually groaned, and turned to walk down the path once more. Link remained standing where he was, completely silent and stationery, and watched Malon walk down the path without him. She turned back to see him rooted to the spot.

"Well? Are you coming?" She called back to him. Link looked around in the clearing where he stayed.

"You dropped your basket," he finally replied back.

"What?"

"You left the basket by the tree!"

Link strode to the side of the path where the basket laid overturned on its side and the berries sprawled on the ground. He stooped down and began carefully picking up the berries, one at a time. Malon watched silently from farther up the path as he plucked all the berries from the dirt path and placed them in the basket again. Link picked up the basket, carried it with him as he crossed the path to Malon, and extended it out for her to take it again, but she simply walked away.

"Hey! Come on. If I say 'I'm sorry,' will you take the basket?" Link chased after her, struggling to carry the heavy basket, berries falling as he ran. Malon stopped, and Link had to stop himself short to keep from running into her.

"Maybe we should go back," she sighed.

"But why?" Link practically dropped the basket.

"Never mind. Let's just hurry," Malon yanked the basket from Link and continued on, with him following closely behind her.

The forest around them immediately hummed with life. A gentle breeze rustled through the leaves, hinting at an early spring. In the trees, bees buzzed back and forth between branches, guays and crows gathered in groups to forage for grubs and food. Beetles crawled quickly through the thick grass that grew through the soft dirt. All around Link and Malon life stirred heavily, just as it had moments before they had entered the wood.

The Ordona Forest is deep and heavy with tall trees springing from seemingly nowhere. Even thicker are the leaves that jutted from the branches of the trees, absorbing the rays from the sun and reflecting them in a green fluorescence onto the trees and paths, revealing an unusual aura as mirages bounced to and fro from the trees. Sometimes, if one is lucky, you can see what appears to be a firefly dancing across the path or through the leaves in the middle of the day, but will only end up being a trick of the light.

Link and Malon came to their favorite spot, a small out of place meadow in the forest. In the center of the meadow was a large tree, tall enough to pierce the forest canopy with low jutting branches nearly as thick as the trunk of the tree itself that grew out on the sides.

Malon approached the tree, jumped up for the lowest branch and began to ascend, with Link closely climbing behind her.

"Don't drop any of those berries," he called up to her, his stomach growling. Above him, Malon easily maneuvered her way quickly up higher and higher.

"Gee, thanks for your concern," she called back, and laughed. Within minutes, both she and Link found their way to the top, and found a comfortable perch to rest on while they ate their berries.

"Every time we come here, I still can't believe how big this forest really is."

All around them, the relatively new forest (for it was only a few decades old) surrounded their perch completely. No matter where they looked it was the forest they saw.

"I can't believe we walked out this far. You can't even see where our ranch is anymore."

"Mmpshr. Yeh, mnd hw burg dis furesh gut."

Bright red juice dripped generously from Link's lips and mouth.

"Link, you pig! Don't eat all the berries!"

Malon grabbed the basket and pulled it away from him. He swallowed hard and tried to climb over Malon.

"But I'm hungry!"

"So am I!" Malon shot back. She grabbed a huge handful of berries from the basket, then put the basket between them.

"No fair! That's way more than I've eaten so far."

"There's a ton left in the basket. Eat those."

Malon and Link sat there for what felt to them like an eternity, laughing and gobbling berries and looking out at the forest all around them, wishing it would never end. After they emptied the basket, Link pulled out a tiny wooden flute and began to play, and Malon sang along beside him.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" She asked. "We should see if you can get a better one in Hyrule Castle city when we go someday."

When the sun was higher into the sky, they climbed down from their tree and played hide and seek in the meadow, each finding more than suitable hiding spots. When they finished with that, they looked for stones that they could throw from one side of the field to the other and see whose stone got farther. The sun now hung low, streaking the sky with shades of vermillion, lemon, and purple. Malon had sat down and was watching Link throw the rest of the stones across the clearing.

"How far did that last one go?" she replied after one of his tosses.

"I think it hit that tree at the other end of the clearing."

"Yeah right. You wish."

"It did! I swear!"

"You're not strong enough."

"Are too!"

Link waited for Malon's inevitable response of 'are not,' but was shocked when it never came. With another stone in hand, he turned around and saw Malon looking thoughtfully at the ground, poking the ground with a stick. The front of her dress and her hands were now covered in loose dirt, and her hair rested in a tangled wavy crown on her head. Even through the dirt her tanned skin glowed brightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Malon looked up at Link. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Link dropped the rock in his hand and sat down next to her.

"The foal. I hope it'll be a girl. We've got too many geldings at home anyway, at least that's what Dad says."

"Oh yeah." Link replied blankly.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about it!"

"Of course not!"

"I bet she'll like you best."

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet."

"I still think it will like you better than anyone else. And when we're all grown up, we can finally use that track we have, and spend the whole day racing!"

Malon stood as she spoke and raised her hands to the sky.

"That'll be the best ever!" Link stood up and did the same. They both stood with their hands in the air until one of them (and to this day neither of them can remember who) broke the silence.

"Shouldn't it be born by now?"

Link and Malon both dropped their arms and looked at one another.

"The foal!"

"We missed it!"

"We have to get back!"

The Twilight Realm broke loose. Link and Malon stood motionless one moment, then fell sprawling to the ground the next, painfully rubbing their temples.

"Watch where you're going!" Malon shouted angrily.

"You watch it!" Link shot back just as irritated.

"Come on! Let's just hurry!"

Malon picked herself up and snatched her basket off the ground, then pulled Link up by his arm.

"Get off your butt and let's go!"

Link and Malon raced off into forest, retracing their steps back to the ranch. From the clearing, Link's calls to Malon, yelling for her to wait, could be heard. An unnatural wind suddenly swept through the clearing, then just as quickly disappeared, and the forest was silent once more. The sun began to sink into the west mountains, the temperature dropped, and dusk slowly set in.

Throughout the recent years, many travelers entering the forest claim to have seen even stranger illusions, and not just the occasional supposed firefly. Once in a while someone would claim to have seen a large creature of some sort made of light, wandering the woods at all parts of the day. Some have even stated coming close to the creature and hearing it speak the language of the Goddesses; for now though, most continue to regard this creature as another prank played by the sun and mischievous forest.

Quiet circled the clearing completely; not a single bee buzzed across the grass, or a guay cry, or a tektite skitter. The meadow was still.

Steady footsteps approached the clearing. A bright creature with broad shoulders, reminiscent of a wolf, emerged from the forest and entered the small meadow. It crossed over to Link and Malon's tree. It slowly raised its head, looked up at the perch where they had sat, then turned towards the way the children were now running. The sound of Link's and Malon's laughter as they ran back to the ranch could still be heard. Finally, the creature made of light turned back towards the tree and slowly sauntered behind it, but did not reappear on the other side. Instead, a swift breeze blew through the meadow and into the forest.

…

The colors of the setting sun painted a a golden glow on Lon Lon Ranch. Grazing in the pasture were fifteen cuccos, seven chicks, one rooster, four cows, two calves, two geldings, one stallion, one mare, and a new addition to the Lon Lon Ranch family; one stumbly-legged foal latched tight onto the mare's teat, nursing for the third time that day. Talon and Ingo both leaned against the barn doors, looking out into the pasture.

Link and Malon suddenly came clamoring from out of the trees, breaking as many tree branches as possible while running, and made a mad dash for the main gate. Once inside and next to the barn, Link fell backwards onto the soft grass, and Malon put her hands on her knees, both breathing heavily.

"Did…we…make…it?" Malon heaved.

"Where have you troublemakers been all day?" Ingo inquired, spitting out the shell of a sunflower seed. At this, Talon gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah'm sure they wur aout doin' kid stuff and who knows what else." Talon looked out again at the pasture. The foal was now wandering the pasture without venturing too far from her dam.

"Dad, can we please please please _please_ go see the foal **_please_**?"

"That probly ain't a good idea, Malon. That old mare been awful protective since it went out a' labor. She about nipped my hand off, and I can' risk either of ya gettin' kicked in the head."

"Aww, come on, Dad! First we can't help with the birth, and now we can't even go see it!"

"Yew can see it fine from here, darlin'."

"Barely!"

"Please, Mr. Talon, sir."

Everyone looked over to Link. He turned pink and wished he hadn't spoken, but continued.

"You said so yourself; if we want the foal to get used to us, we need to get to know it real early. So…please?"

Talon kept his eye on Link, then finally laughed jovially.

"Seems I can' argue with that, Ingo. How 'bout it, then? If the two of yous go over, approach the foal slow-like, ya hear? An' keep it quiet."

"We promise," they replied, then made their way to the pasture.

Once near it, they both slowed to a tip-toe pace, and carefully approached the mare and foal.

"Easy now, girl," Malon whispered out loud, and the mare looked up to see the two children nearing her. She brayed nervously and lowered her head.

"Come on. We're friends, remember?" Malon slowly drew near to the mare, and scratched her cautiously behind the ears. "We just want to see your baby. Can we please?"

The mare raised her head and gently laid down, whinnying.

"'Ata girl," Malon cooed, and ran her fingers through the mare's mane. Link watched Malon accomplish what was to him a daunting task.

"I'll never understand how you have such a way with horses," he replied in a hushed tone.

"They're not that different from people. If you're nice to them, they'll be nice back to you. Come on, lets go see the foal."

The foal walked on its spindly legs but a few feet from where the mare now laid down. It nipped at a stray butterfly and missed. Link and Malon inched their way closer to the foal. When it saw the two of them approaching, it took up a canter and went away from them.

"Shoot. How're we gonna get it to come close to us?" Malon began tapping her foot on the ground.

"Maybe if you sing that song?" Link suggested. "All the other animals on the ranch seem to like when you sing to them; maybe she will too."

"I'll try, but who knows if it'll make a difference."

Malon took a deep breath, and began her song. A mild wind swayed through the grass to the beat, and carried her song to the foal. Almost instantly, the foal twitched its ears upward and galloped back to Malon.

"Well that was easy," Link replied and put his hand out to pat the foal, but it quickly trotted behind Malon away from him.

"Ok, maybe not."

"Maybe you should sing, too," Malon giggled.

Link's head perked up.

"I can't sing, but I can still play." He pulled from out of his pocket the wooden flute, and began to play Malon's song. As he played, the foal peeked around from behind Malon and carefully approached Link, resting its head against the side of his leg.

"Aww! It likes you! I knew it would!" Malon squealed with joy and put her hands to her face.

"Shh! Not so loud." Link stopped playing and put his finger to his lips. At this, the foal smacked Link's leg with her head, and he continued playing. He would've continued all night if Talon hadn't called out 'dinner time.'

"I guess we have to go now. Bye guys!" Malon lightly called to the mare and the foal, then both she and Link began to walk out of the pasture and over to the barn where Talon and Ingo waited for them.

"Looks like you've made a friend, young man," Ingo said playfully. Link looked back and saw that the foal was standing only a few inches behind him.

"Go back," Link said nervously. "Your mom's gonna get mad."

"We should think of a name for the lil' filly," Talon scratched his chin.

"Can Link and I name her?" Malon clasped her hands together.

"Ehh, wha not?"

"I've already got the perfect name!" Malon stooped down and scratched the foal behind its ears. "I remember a book that Mom read a long long time ago, about a goddess from another land who watched over all the horses in her world and took care of them. I'm gonna call her 'Epona.'"

"That sounds perfect," Talon smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Link agreed. Then his stomach growled, and everyone laughed.

"Can we please go eat?" Link painfully asked, and rubbed his stomach.

"Let's get all the critters in, and then we can go eat. I'm hungrier than a Goron," Talon gruffly replied, rubbing his giant belly.

With all the horses (including Epona) and cows taken into the stable and barn, and the cuccos brought back in the house, the family was finally ready to eat dinner; fried fish and toasted bread. All four sat down at the table, Talon thanked his brother Ingo for preparing the dinner, he roughly replied not to mention it, and they ate in silence.

"Oh!" Malon suddenly spoke, and everyone looked up.

"Link! Tell Dad what you saw today in the forest!"

"The forest?" Talon asked, his tone interrogative. Link flushed, and he immediately looked down at his food.

"What did you see in the forest today?" Talon asked again in the same tone. Link's face was now a bright shade of red. It took a while for him to answer.

"I think I saw a wolfos…" he mumbled.

"A what?"

"A wolfos," he said a little louder.

"Well shoot, that ain't nothing special," Ingo intervened. "Wolfi run through that forest all the time."

"Tell them what else, Link," Malon reinstated, dropping her fork. She bent down to pick it up.

"It was a wolfos made out of light," the words barely escaped his mouth.

"Made outta light?" Talon raised his eyebrow. "Well ain't that a head-scratcher."

"I've been hearing some people say they saw something like a creature made of light wandering those woods," Ingo informed his brother.

"That sounds like trouble to me. Link. Malon. From here on out, try not to go too deep into the forest anymore. I never liked you two going in there so far to begin with."

"But Dad!" Malon lifted her head up quickly, hitting it on the table. The plates on top let clattered on impact. She let out a gasp of pain and started rubbing her head.

"No buts. I'm not saying you can't go in; I'm saying I don't want you to go trekking all night through the forest. Am I clear on that?" Both Link and Malon gave the obligatory and exasperated 'yes sir,' and the dinner continued until Talon broke the silence once more.

"I don't know how I'm gonna make it to the New Year's Festival of the Races this year. So much work has piled on in the last few days, and I still need to head to Ordon with Cremia tomorrow."

"I could head to the festival this year if you want," Ingo replied with a mouth full of fish.

"That still leaves the youngin's alone on the ranch and I don't want that, especially with a spankin' new foal."

"Link and I can take care of her while you're gone! Honest we can!"

"Absalootely not. You kids don' have tha first idea as ta how ta take care of a mare and her foal. It takes years ta know how ta handle it, and even lon'er ta know what ta do in an emergency."

"Then let us come to Hyrule with you! Please!"

"No way, José. The festival there is way too big and it would only take a few seconds for the two a yous to get swiped from under my nose, and there are some things in that city the two of you just aren't ready to see yet."

"Aww. I really want to go, too," Link thought to himself.

"Then let us go with you to Ordon, Uncle Ingo! Pretty please!" Malon clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

Ingo looked at her blankly. "If everyone leaves the ranch, who will be here to watch it?" he replied, then shoved more fish into his mouth.

"Mhm. Smmwun mght wunnu stil fa nu ful!" muffled sounds came from Link's stuffed mouth.

"Eww! Link! Don't talk with your mouth full! She covered her eyes and looked away. No one likes 'seafood!'"

He swallowed hard and tried again.

"I said, someone might steal Epona while we were all gone."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do," Talon sighed, picking at his fish. The four were silent once more.

"Unless…"

Everyone turned to Ingo.

"Unless Link and Malon go with Cremia to Ordon tomorrow."

"I don' know about that. I wouldn' wanna put the girl out. She's already gotta ranch of her own ta run, an' a sister who's practically a baby herself. I'm not sure I wanna give her two more to look after while she's tryin' ta do business in town."

"We're not babies!" Malon shouted out.

"Hush, darlin', I know you aren't," Talon replied. "You two are shootin' up faster than I can watch, but there's still so much you don' know 'bout the world."

"Then now's a good chance for them to start learnin'," Ingo reasoned. "I say they're both old enough to start seein' the world. It wouldn't be like goin' ta the big city with ya. Give 'em a chance."

"Perhaps…But e'en so, I still don' wanna go outta my way to bother poor Cremia. That girl's too young to be runnin' a ranch by herself. An' tha's not even considerin' those thieves we've been havin' lately. If they've been hittin' us, I got no doubt they've been robbin' the Romani ranch blind."

"Please Dad! Can we go? I don't wanna be away from the foal, but I don' wanna stay on the ranch and do nothing all day! I want to see things in the world, even if it's only the next town over! Pretty pretty please!"

Malon held her clasped begging hands out for all to see and hung her head low.

"Now don' you start begging me, girl; you know how I feel about beggin'. If you two _do _go to Ordon Village with Cremia, you'd be there on business, not to have fun. This ain't a field trip for youngsters! I just got done explainin' that I didn't want you trekkin' through the forest in the middle of the night, and this job would require just that! Not mention those thieves we've been havin' like I just said, and on top of that-"

Talon nearly said something else, but he closed his mouth, thought for a moment, and tried again.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't be havin' you goin' wild as animals runnin' through the forest and all over creation through Ordon Village and causin' trouble for poor ole Cremia."

"You could take us to Romani Ranch. That way we wouldn't be going through the forest alone in the middle of the night. And when we got back from Ordon, you could pick us up too! We promise not to be a burden to Cremia! We'll be too busy having fun with Romani, right Link?"

Malon shoved his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah! We promise we won't bother Cremia."

"That's just what I'm talkin' about, you two. There's business ta be done in Ordon, and if you're too busy foolin' 'round playin' games with her sister, then that business wouldn't get done," Talon began to pinch his forehead between his index finger and thumb.

"We've been there lotsa times with you, Dad," Malon reminded her father. "I've seen what you do every time we go. We would just have to fill out the shipments so all the milk can go to Hyrule, right? I've seen you fill those forms out, and I've been practicing my writing lots and lots! I could do it! Plus Link is so strong, I bet he could get all that milk lifted up and carried onto the cart in no time! We're gonna have to do it by ourselves someday!"

Talon muttered something that sounded like, 'The goddesses must be against me on this one.'

"So far, everything the girl's said makes sense, Talon. They have been to Ordon enough times, and it ain't like they're goin' to another country. And the girl practically stays up all night with her writing when she gets the chance. If they gotta start getting' used to the adult world, this would be a good way for them ta start."

"I know. I know. But e'en so, after all that …" Talon pinched the skin above his nose hard, then looked up and glared hard at Link.

With a mouthful of fish, Link found it awfully hard to match his stare. After an agonizing amount of time of staring at Link, Talon turned his excruciatingly thoughtful watch to the tabletop. No one else said a word or made a noise. Even Link had stopped chewing noisily.

Finally, Talon gave up.

"If you're goin' to Ordon tomorrow, the two of you are to be up and at 'em early in the mornin'; before the sun has even risen. I wanna see you bright and woken up, and not fallin' asleep on the way to Romani Ranch tomorrow. That means that straight after dinner, yer both goin' ta bed. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" both Link and Malon announced in unison.

"We've gotten up early to go to Ordon, too, remember?" Malon giggled, nearly bursting with joy.

"Don' get smart with me, girl; I can change my mind any time I please. Yer not to get in Cremia's way on the ranch, or in Ordon, or at any point in between the two places. I want the two of you to do anythin' she asks ya, and mind yer manners, and behave yourselves while yer in Ordon. Remember that yer there on business, not to mingle and do diddly do daa. If that business don' get done, I'll have both yer heads, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll explain the rest to you two tomorrow mornin' after you've woken up, but it looks like yer both finished with dinner. So it's tahm for bed."

"Yes sir!" The two of them immediately stood up from stood up from the table, took their dishes over to the sink, then walked into their room in as dignified a manner as is possible for a nine and eleven year old.

"You really think they'll be ok, Ingo?" Talon sighed.

"They'll be fine. She's yer daughter after all. And you done a good job raisin' that boy."

"My Goddess, I hope you're right Ingo. I gotta such a bad feelin' in my gut and I wish it'd go away."

"Think somethin' bad's gonna happen?"

"Of course I do! That boy – He's …" Talon groaned. "I'm being depended on ta raise him, and now I'm lettin' him go runnin' wild through the woods, goin' ta strange places all by himself. He's already started seein' things, and he's not even of age yet! Just when is –"

Talon sat with his face cupped in his hands, his shoulders scrunched up tightly.

"It's so hard actin' like e'erythin's normal with those two when it's not. My own daughter; someday she might have to watch that boy, who's practi'cly her brother, die in her arms. I don't know if I could handle that, Ingo. Her mom's already died, and now this. He's practi'cly my son, Ingo. I don't think I could watch him die either. I –"

Ingo grabbed his brother's shoulders and held them hard.

"He won't die, Talon. I promise you that that boy will not die. It is his destiny to live. And he is alive now. If you don't let him go runnin' wild through the woods ever' now and then, he would be miserable, and chances are he would be no good to an'body that way. If anything bad does happen to him on this trip, or to Malon for that matter, they've got Cremia and Fado, and e'erbody in Ordon to watch out for them. But if you don't give the boy some leeway now, then he'll never have it later. When he's all grown up and doing what his destiny dictates, he'll need to recall his time on the ranch, and remember you and Malon and all the people he's ever met before."

Ingo looked into his older brother's eyes. "He needs you now, Talon."

Talon brushed Ingo's hands from off his shoulders.

"I gotta say, you can be awfully smart when you wanna be. But you're right. Maybe I just been lettin' myself get caught up in all this. Honestly, Ingo, I don't know if I could run this ranch without yer help. It makes me wonder how a girl like Cremia can do it by herself."

"I think it's time we headed to bed ourselves," stated Ingo, looking up at a worn out clock on the wall.

"Perhaps so."

…

Link lied motionless in bed, with his hands underneath his head. In the bed next to his, Malon talked and talked away.

"I can't believe Dad is gonna let us go to Ordon by ourselves! It'll be so much fun! We'll get to hang out with Cremia and Romani! And I finally get to try to run the ranch for once! And you can even see Ilia, Link! You wanna go see, Ilia, don't you?" Malon giggled and waited for Link to throw his pillow at her for mentioning Ilia, but it didn't come.

"Is Talon mad at me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Malon sat up in bed and looked over at Link.

"Weren't you watching? He was staring at me real hard while he was trying to decide to let us go to Ordon by ourselves. And before that, after I told him what I saw in the forest, he said we couldn't go into the forest anymore."

"That's just Dad, Link. He said he didn't want us to go deep into the forest, not go into it at all. He probably just doesn't want us to get eaten by wild mobgoblins or something."

"It's a good thing I didn't tell him what else I saw in the woods," Link thought.

"That doesn't explain why he was staring at me so hard before he finally said we could go to Ordon," he said out loud.

"He probably thinks you'll drop all the bottles of milk and break 'em."

"You're mean!"

The pillow finally came and hit Malon square on the chin.

"You're not getting this back," she giggled.

"Oh, come on! I only have that one, and you've got like three over on your bed!"

"Now you know what to ask for your birthday."

"Fine!"

Link turned over on his side to face the wall.

"Aww, I was only joking. Here, you can have it back." Malon tossed the pillow back to Link's bed. It hit the back of his head, but he pretended not to notice. Under the bottom of the door, the light in the main room turned off.

"I guess that's our cue to sleep. Good night Link. I'm sorry I was mean. I'm just really happy to go to Ordon Village," Malon turned off the lamp on the nightstand between the two beds, then pulled her covers up to her chin.

"I know you were just joking. Good night, Malon."

Link turned onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. All day long he had been thinking about what he had seen in the forest; not just the wolfos made of light, but also when Malon had disappeared. He remembered the incredible event clearly.

"I was following Malon…

_…_

_I was following Malon in the forest, just like always … when all of a sudden she disappeared and everything turned black. Then the ground suddenly faded away and I thought I was gonna fall but I didn't. I was walking through the sky and all around me was darkness, but in that darkness was all the stars. Everywhere I looked I saw the most beautiful stars. Some of them were really small, as if they were far away, and some of them were huge, and they were the most beautiful colors I'd ever seen. And then I heard a voice in my head, and one by one it told me the names of every one of the stars, and I was so scared and excited that I can't even remember any of the names!_

_After drifting in the darkness for so long and looking at all those stars, suddenly I flew forward really fast; so fast I thought I'd never stop ever again. But then I did stop, and when I stopped it was so fast that it felt like my insides were gonna keep going and explode from out of me. When I looked up, I saw the biggest star of all. It was like our world only a hundred times bigger, and there were so many colors that flashed before my eyes, too fast for me to tell what they were. It felt like I was under water. I closed my eyes for only a second, but when I opened them again, I saw a bright light and a big green hill and standing on it were the three tallest ladies I ever met. I tried to call to them, and even though they didn't answer back I kept hearing these strange voices in my head. When I turned around, I saw Malon crying on the tree and calling my name, so I came back._

…

Link thought these words over and over again to himself, retelling the story to himself of what had happened in the forest until he fell asleep, and had the same dream that he'd had every night for the past week.

…

_I'm walking through the field outside of the ranch when Malon walks up to me. She's crying so I ask her what's wrong, but she tells me that she misses me and wishes I had never gone away. Before I can tell her I never left, she fades away, and so does the field. Everywhere I look is nothing but bright light. Suddenly everything goes dark, except for one light above me. When I look up to see what it is, I see three golden beings flying straight down at me; they fly around me in all directions, and suddenly I can see Hyrule beneath me. Then the golden beings fly up into the sky, and there's a big flash. I turn away because the flash is too bright, but when I look back to where the golden beings disappeared, I see three golden triangles floating down towards me. I reach out to grasp them before they can fall, but before I can, everything goes dark…_


	3. Ordona 2: Lost Woods

Link's eyes drifted open. Moonlight shined through the window and lit up the room. Malon slept soundlessly in the bed next to his.

Link moved slowly from his covers, placed both of his feet on the floor, and stood up. He drifted toward the bedroom door, turned the handle, and quietly stepped outside. Without any hesitation, he walked through the short hallway into the small living room, and toward the downstairs door, making no sound or thought as he moved. He opened the door and began descending the stairs. In the coop, the cuccos stirred softly as they slept.

A loud creak erupted from his foot as it touched the fourth step from the bottom, waking the cuccos. They cooed and clucked as they watched Link, who made no reaction to their presence. He merely continued down the rest of the stairs and tried the door that led outside. When he found it locked, he turned the hatch and pushed it forward, stepping out into the illuminated night. The cuccos huddled back into their nests and went back to sleep as Link closed the door behind him.

The air stood crisp and still. Thick and heavy clouds streaked the sky, but not enough to cover the waxing moon. Link, dazed, turned his gaze to the moon, and as he did, the howl of a wolf rang out from the forest. The moon began to shift, and at the sight, Link rubbed his eyes.

"Is the moon getting bigger?" He looked back up into the moon and realized it was waxing so fast that within seconds it became full, then began to wane just as quickly.

"Wait a minute. How did I get out here?"

Link's eyes opened wide.

"I could have sworn I was just in bed."

The wolf howled urgently. Link looked up at the moon again and found that it was now at its third quarter.

"How is this possible?"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind picked up and carefully carried Link forward into the air.

"What's happening?!"

He flailed his arms about and struggled to reach the ground. Before he realized what was going on, the wind placed him back on the ground. Once more, the wolf howled. Link turned his eyes toward the way the wind had carried him, and realized he was the facing the direction of the forest.

"Is the forest…calling me?"

The moon became new and quickly went to work waxing again.

"You have three rotations left. You must hurry," A voice spoke softly.

"Who said that?" Link turned, looking for the voice.

"Please don't waste your time. I'll meet you in there."

The wind picked up again, this time without picking _him _up, and floated through the air towards the forest.

"…Ok."

Link began to walk towards the main gate, then broke into a run. Before he could stop to open the latch, the wind lifted Link up into the air and carried him over the gate, then dropped him back on his feet. He ran as fast as he could, and was at the entrance of the forest before the moon had reached the first quarter.

Link discovered that once he reached the forest, several different paths appeared before him.

"Which way do I go?" he said aloud.

As soon as he spoke, the paths melded into one, and he quickly followed it. Dark trees loomed over Link on all sides as he ran down the path. Tiny glowing bulbs seemed to dangle from their branches, lighting the way for him. Link soon came to a three-way split in the track. He slowed to a stop at the split, and looked down each path, but all of them looked the same.

A soft flute played a song that Link had never heard before. When he looked down the paths again, he realized he could hear the song coming from the path on his right, and decided to follow it. The glowing bulbs began to dance in tune to the beat as Link traveled several paths, making twists and turns as he followed the song that called to him from deep within the forest.

Finally, Link sprung out from the forest and found himself in his and Malon's meadow. Thousands of bright bulbs dangled from every leaf and branch of the central tree, bouncing up and down and ringing as they moved.

Sitting on an exposed root of the giant tree, Link saw a girl. She was his height, and was dressed from head to toe in nothing but green. Even her short hair was bright green; everything about this girl seemed to be green, except for her eyes because they were closed, but he guessed they were green, too. The small strange instrument in her hands that she played, however, was a pretty tan, and he realized the song he'd followed had come from this instrument.

Link carefully approached this strange girl, and as he did, she stopped playing and looked at him with surprisingly big blue eyes. Neither of them said anything, and the dancing of the bulbs in the tree slowed to a halt.

"You didn't make it here with much time left, Link," She said, standing up.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as she approached him.

"I don't have time to explain." She took his hand in hers. "Will you be my friend?"

"Huh?" Link's face turned red.

"Please say you'll be my friend. If you don't we'll all die! Hurry!"

Link looked up into the sky and saw the moon would soon be new again. He thought about how he had

followed this girl's song all the way into the forest, and how it sounded familiar to him, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't recall it. He looked at the girl holding his hand.

"Ok. I'll be your friend."

"Thank goodness." She released Link's hand and heaved a sigh of relief. As she did, it seemed as though the whole forest sighed with her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Saria, and you just saved our lives. Look."

She pointed into the sky. Link looked up and saw the moon had stopped changing. It now shone full and still.

"Take this," she suddenly said, and pressed her instrument into his hands. Link started to talk, but she interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I have another one like it. This one is yours now. It's a token of our friendship."

"Um, thank you."

"I bet you didn't know that you sleepwalk, huh? Lucky for us you did tonight, or else who knows what would've happened." Saria giggled.

"Who's _us_? Are there others here?" Link asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that yet. Listen, I have to go soon, but before I do, I'll teach you a song."

"Is it the one you were playing?"

"Yes."

"But what is this thing? I've never even seen anything like it in my life."

"It's called an ocarina. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Hold it with both hands."

Link tried to hold it the way she held it earlier.

"No, not like that. It's upside down. Like this."

She helped him turn it in his hands.

"Place both of your thumbs on those two holes on the bottom, then try blowing through. Make sure no air can get out of either of those holes.

Link followed her directions, pressed his lips on the mouthpiece, and blew gingerly. A weak note passed through the ocarina.

"Harder," Saria replied.

Link blew harder and produced a much stronger note.

"Much better," Saria nodded her head. "I'll let you figure out the rest of the ocarina on your own, but you must learn the song before I go. It's not too different from your flute, so you should get the hang of it. By the way, can I have it?"

"Have what?"

"The flute, of course."

"The flute?" Link stated in slight surprise.

"Yeah. It only makes sense that we trade, right?" she giggled again, and Link felt his cheeks getting hotter.

"I guess that's ok, but I don't have it with me."

"You don't have to. Just say that I can have your flute, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok. You can have it." No sooner did Link say those words then the flute appeared sudenly in Saria's hands.

"This'll make it easier." She began to play her song on Link's flute, and as she did, the bulbs in the tree danced to and fro to the tune again.

"Now you try. Place your other fingers over the rest of the holes to make different notes. For the first note, place your first finger of your left hand on the bottom left hole, and your first and second fingers of your other hand on the two right holes."

Link jumbled his fingers over the ocarina trying to get them into their positions.

"Like this?"

"Just like that. Let me hear it."

Link blew again and recognized the first note of Saria's song. Without waiting for further direction or knowing what he was doing, Link quickly shifted his fingers and began to play the rest of the song. The bulbs in the tree danced as he played while Saria jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Yay! You got that much faster than I thought you would!" She said as Link finished the song.

Link held out the ocarina in front of him, and it began to sparkle.

"That's my special song that I only teach to my friends. As long as you remember it, you'll be able to talk to me anytime you need. I have to go now, Link, but I know we'll be the best of friends."

The ocarina sparkled brighter and brighter in Link's hands. The forest and Saria began to disappear around him.

"Wait! What's happening? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry! We'll meet again someday!" Saria's voice echoed farther and farther away as the forest faded into darkness. Link's eyes drooped, and he fell backward onto something soft and fell asleep.

**…**

"Link? Wake up, Link," a familiar voice whispered softly in his ear.

Link's eyelids fluttered open, and he saw that he was in his room again, and that Malon was gently shaking him awake.

"What happened?" Link sleepily said.

"It's time to go. Dad's outside getting the cart ready, and we're gonna leave for Romani ranch real soon. Get up, Link."

Link sat up in bed and rubbed his left eye groggily.

"We'll be waiting for you outside, ok? Hurry up, and don't go back to sleep again."

Malon was already dressed. With some towels and her basket in hand, she left the room without shutting the door.

Link stretched out his arms and yawned. He stopped when he saw what he held in his right hand. There, clutched tightly between his fingers, was the ocarina.

"I thought it was a dream," he thought to himself.

But there it was in his hand: the proof that he had met that forest girl who called herself Saria.

"Was she even a girl?" he thought to himself.

It seemed like she was something else, not even a person. Link remembered what Talon said about people seeing strange things in the forest, and he himself had seen that wolfos made of light. Not to mention his vision of the stars and those three giant ladies. Maybe she too was something else, something not of this world. Was it possible for him, or anyone for that matter, to see strange things in the forest while asleep?

It definitely didn't explain how he got Saria's ocarina in his hand, even though he thought he hadn't left his room.

"How do you know you never left your room?"

This thought occurred suddenly to him. Didn't Saria say something about him sleepwalking before? Maybe he really had made his way into the forest where he saw her. But then how did he end up back in his room?

"The moon!"

Link jumped from his bed, lept for the window, and fell over his own two feet. He picked himself up and looked out the window.

Dark clouds loomed over the ranch, fields, and forest as far as Link could see, but despite their ominous coverage, they couldn't hide the amply sized moon that glowed brilliantly against the shadowy gray sky. It lit the world beneath it brightly, but more importantly it rested stationary in the sky, so far as Link could tell.

Had the moon really gone crazy as he remembered, waxing and waning faster than he could imagine? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"What are you doing?!" Malon hissed behind Link and he jumped. He whirled around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"I tell you we're waiting downstairs to go to Ordon and you're off daydreaming about who knows what! You're not even dressed yet! Hurry up, would ya?"

"Sorry," Link replied sheepishly, but Malon didn't hear him since she'd already left the room. He sighed and left the window.

"No point in worrying about it now, I guess," he thought, as he threw on a *blue sweater and orange pants. He fit his feet into some sandals and was about to step out the door when he stopped and looked back. Sitting on the bed where he left it was Saria's ocarina. He turned back, picked it up, and walked out the door.

All the candles in the tiny house were blown out, leaving the hallway and living room pitch black. Link couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. How Malon managed to run through the hallway without tripping over everything was a wonder to him. He extended one hand outcautiously in front of him, the other on the wall next to him, and tiptoed forward.

In the room next to Malon's and his, Link noticed the ajar door. The soft sounds of sleep came from inside, and he knew Ingo was still asleep. Link intended to keep it that way. Everyone in the house knew that Ingo did _not _like being woken up any earlier than was necessary. Before Talon had installed the new locks on the barn and stable doors, the thieves who came at night and tried to steal the cows met their day of reckoning when they made too much noise and incurred on Ingo's wrath; he'd chased them down with a fully loaded rifle he had acquired from the Gerudo Tribe many years ago. While his insomnia worked to the advantage of having a security system on the ranch, watching Ingo run after the thieves with his rifle firing was still a very unpleasant experience. Link was pretty sure that Talon wouldn't let a trigger-happy Ingo chase _him_ away from the ranch with a shotgun, but he sure wasn't going to take any chances.

His thoughts about Ingo's light sleeping patterns made Link consider something else; if he hadbeen sleep walking in the middle of the night, like Saria had told him in his dream, why hadn't he woken Ingo before? _Had _he woken Ingo before? Maybe he knew about his nightly prowls and simply hadn't mentioned anything before. And if Ingo knew, did that mean that Talon and Malon knew as well?

Link felt a nerve of anger rise up inside himself. If they knew, why didn't they tell him before? Why didn't Talon do something about it? Maybe he could put one of the locks on the front door like he had on the barn and stable doors. Was everyone in the house just making fun of him? Malon would go for it, if she was in a playfully evil mood, but Link couldn't imagine Talon, the man who had taken him in and raised him as his own son, going so far as to make fun of him for something that would be considered distressing, perhaps even very dangerous.

That's right, Talon had told both him and Malon not just a few hours ago that they weren't allowed to go deep into the woods anymore. If Talon _had_ known that Link was getting out at night, surely he would have done something about it by now, and would have warned Ingo and Malon about it, too.

The anger in Link replaced itself with dread. No one knew about 'it then. What did he do when he went out at night? Did he simply walk outside then come back, or did he go anywhere, like how he'd gone into the forest tonight? Tonight was the first night that he had ever woken up outside of the house. How did he always end up back in his bedroom before anyone had a chance to notice he was gone?

"This is crazy!" Link whispered to himself. So many things were happening to Link that he wished would just go away: weird dreams, strange visions, sleep walking, seeing things in the forest; he wished he just could yell at all of it to go away.

Before he could think of anything else, Link came to the door that led downstairs. His mind turned white and all his blood rushed from his head to his feet.

There's no way Malon would've let the cuccos out; they would make too much noise and wake Ingo. They must still be asleep in the coop downstairs.

"What do I do now?"

A cold sweat beaded out on Link's face. The one thing he hated the most in the house was having anything to do with the cuccos. Walking past them was enough to make his skin crawl. He didn't know why he hated them so much, but something about them left him feeling shaken and upset. Talon said it was because something happened to Link before he was old enough to remember.

Link moved his hand shakily from the wall to the handle of the door, and held it there for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes.

Link looked down the hall he'd come from, and for a moment considered going back to the room and climbing out the window. He did that sometimes when Malon wasn't there to lead him downstairs and the idea of going near the cuccos was too unbearable.

As preferable an alternative that it was, Link groaned and let the idea go. If he tried to climbing out the second-story window when it was this dark, he'd succeed only in breaking his neck. Even if he didn't hurt himself, getting out the window was an arduous task that took a great deal of time which he didn't have, and there was also the risk of waking Ingo if he made too much noise.

"Malon and Talon are waiting for me downstairs. When we leave, we can go and see Romani and everyone in Ordon."

He swallowed hard, and turned the door handle.

It was just as dark downstairs as it was upstairs, but Link managed to feel his way out onto the stairs and close the door quietly behind him. Not a sound came from anywhere in the room, except for his own unsteady breathing. Before he let his fear get too much of a hold on him, he began to descend the stairs. He went step by step, placing each foot carefully on the next stair.

"When I sleepwalk," Link considered inwardly. "I wonder how I manage to get past the cuccos."

Link's foot landed on the fourth step from the bottom and emitted a loud creak. He froze.

At the sound, the cuccos began to stir. Some of them ruffled their feathers, some of them clucked and cooed, some of them looked up at Link with annoyance and apathy, but most of them didn't notice, and the ones that did went back to sleep.

Link remained frozen where he stood, even after the cuccos returned to their slumber. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it would explode out of his chest. He knew if he moved now, he was sure to trip and fall down the remaining stairs, crash into something, and cause a huge commotion, waking all the cuccos and Ingo.

He stayed motionless for several minutes before he started down the rest of the stairs, despite his better judgment. His mind screamed, 'don't move don't move!' the whole time. To his relief and disbelief, Link pulled off the rest of the stairs, and without waiting for anything else to go wrong, he crossed the coop as fast as he could and went out the front door. The second he was outside his knees gave out and he fell flat on his back.

"There you are," Malon rushed towards him. "I was about to come get you. What took you so … why are you lying on the ground like that? Did you go through the cucco's coop all by yourself?"

Link nodded.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have just waited for me to come and get you. I thought you hated them."

"I do."

"But you went downstairs to a room filled to the brim with them, in the middle of the night, with Ingo still asleep, all by yourself."

Malon extended her hand, Link took it, and she pulled him off the ground.

"You're either really brave, or really stupid," Malon stuck out her tongue. Link was interrupted before he could retort.

"C'mon y'all. Time ta go," Talon heaved as he lifted the last box of Lon Lon milk onto a fully loaded, covered carriage. Sitting on the cart were nearly thirty or so boxes, each one holding many bottles of milk, all wrapped with a label depicting the Lon Lon Ranch logo. Drawn up at the front of the carriage were two large horses from the ranch, pawing anxiously at the ground.

"Let's go, brave stupid boy," Malon snickered. Link frowned and walked away from her. He climbed up into the carriage and sat in the middle seat

"You know I'm just kidding, Link." Malon followed quickly behind and climbed over him to take the seat on the far right.

"It's three in the morning." He groaned. "Can't we at least wait until I'm completely awake to start making fun of me?"

"If walking through the coop full of cuccos didn't wake you up, then noth-…what's that?" Malon asked suddenly.

"What's what?"

"That. In your hand."

Link lifted his hand, and realized he'd be carrying the ocarina the whole time.

"This?"

"Nooo, Link, your other hand. Yes that!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean."

Link stuffed the ocarina in his pocket.

"Fine. I'm sorry, ok? Can I please see whatever it was you were holding?" Malon clasped her hands together.

Link recognized her 'hands-clasped apology' and knew it was insincere, but the last thing Link wanted to have happen was for their first time in Ordon by themselves to be ruined by an argument. However**…**

"I can't," he said quietly.

"What? Why not?" Now Malon was irritated.

"I just can't, ok?" Link turned his face away.

"You just don't wanna show me cause you're mad," Malon folded her arms angrily.

"I'm not telling because you'll just think I'm weird!" Link exploded in her face. "Just leave me alone!"

Malon was taken aback.

"Quiet you two! What's all the hubbub about?" Talon demanded as he climbed into the driver's seat of the carriage.

"Sorry sir," Link muttered sheepishly. Now he felt worse because he knew if Ingo woke up, it was his fault.

"Sorry Dad," Malon replied, looking quite surprised.

"Let's be off before we wake up the whole dang ranch, why don' we?"

With that, Talon whipped the reins, said a good 'hya!' and the horses started down the path and towards the gate.

"You two need ta open the gate and close it back when we head out."

"Yes sir," Malon and Link said in unison.

When the carriage approached the gate, they climbed down silently from their seats, and opened wide both of the hatches on the gate, and as the carriage passed through, they shut the gate behind it. Talon stopped the carriage so they could jump back into their seats.

They continued onward, and soon went down a long, broad path that led into the forest. No one said a word.

Link brooded bitterly in his seat, and felt himself close to tears. It wasn't fair that all these strange things were happening to him and that Malon had to make fun of him for it. Did all these weird things happening to him make him weird too?

For the first time in his life, Link felt alone. He thought about what Saria had told him.

"_When you play my song, you can talk to me anytime you want, ok?"_

Her voice echoed in his mind. He knew he'd just seen her a few hours ago, but boy did he need someone to talk to! Link pulled the ocarina out of his pocket and stared at it for a long time. He thought maybe when Malon wasn't looking and they were at Ordon, or even Romani ranch, he would play Saria's song and talk to her.

Meanwhile, Malon sat quietly in her own seat, carefully watching Link; carefully watching him hold the strange instrument in his hand.

"Why does Link think he's weird?" she asked herself. She thought about all the strange things he said he'd seen, and wondered how much of it was actually true. He'd disappeared in the forest yesterday, and she knew Link wasn't one to play practical jokes.

"If I'd seen all those weird things, I wouldn't even know what to do; I'd feel so weird and scared. Maybe that thing he's holding is just another of those weird things."

She scooted a little closer to Link, and whispered in his ear.

"If you tell me what it is, I promise I won't think you're weird."

Link looked at her, and saw she was genuinely curious and regretful.

"If I tell you, you can't ask where I got it."

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Malon raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't" Link stated matter of factly. "But you just can't ask, ok?"

"All right," she agreed, and Link carefully handed it over to her.

"It's called a…ocarina," he declared slowly, suddenly confused.

"You said it like you didn't even know, yourself," Malon replied, looking intensely at the strange little instrument in her hand.

"I didn't, until just a little while ago," Link realized, growing even more confused.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Malon wanted to ask, but decided against it. Instead, she lifted the ocarina to get a better look. The soft curvature of the instrument gleamed gently, and the tan color looked starry silver in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty."

Link looked too and saw what she meant. It looked large in Malon's small hands, and it reflected the moon on its surface. Malon held it away at arm's length.

"So what's it do?" she asked as she handed it back to him.

"It's kinda like a flute. I don't know how to play it very well yet, but I'm gonna try."

"When did you get it?"

"I already told you; I got it this morning."

"Where?"

"Malon!"

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot. But can you blame me? It's so pretty, I think I want one for myself. I wonder if they sell anything like it in the Hyrule City market."

It hadn't occurred to Link that something as mysterious as this could be sold in a store, much less in Hyrule. He'd never been to Hyrule before, but Talon and Ingo had told him enough for him to know that if something existed, it was for sale in the Hyrule City market, and for a good price. If they sold stuff like this, this beautiful ocarina he'd gotten from a forest girl who might not even be a girl, what other wonderful wares did they have in that huge city, just waiting to be discovered?

"I really want to go," he wished aloud.

"Me too," Malon sighed, cupping her chin in her hands.

They sat in silence as the carriage bumped and skidded along the dirt path, dreaming of the glorious city they longed to see with their own eyes. Everytime Talon or Ingo or Cremia, or any of the adults in Ordon returned from a trip to Hyrule City, there were always new tales to tell, new adventures to hear of, new treasures to behold. Link and Malon both remembered the stories they'd heard of the magnificent towers of the looming castle, the imposing walls that surrounded the city, the lively marketplace filled with bustling people who had traveled the world and sold collections of artifacts, treasures, and anything else one could imagine. Even though neither of them had ever seen the city themselves, Link and Malon could still picture it so clearly in their minds that the fantasy of the city which awaited them in the Hyrule province made the idea of waiting until they were of age unbearable.

"It's not fair!" Malon cried out of the blue. Link jumped in his seat, his own fantasy violently interrupted.

"I don't wanna wait! I wanna go to Hyrule so bad!"

She rubbed her face vigorously with her fists.

"I do too," Link murmured longingly.

Talon spoke suddenly, "Don' worry, ya two." He put one giant hand upon Link's head and ruffled his hair." Yer gonna grow up faster than ya know, and then you'll get ta see tha city fer yerselves."

"Dad," Malon begged. "Tell us a story about Hyrule. Please please please?"

"Well, I don' know. It's been a whole dang year since ah been there. I might have a good story fer yeh when I get back."

"Just one! Please?" Malon leaned over Link closer to her father.

"Well, there's one story I can remembur, and it's a true one about the civil war that happened there not too long ago. It might be too excitin' for ya."

Malon was practically crawling over Link now. "Tell us, Daddy! Tell us tell us tell us!"

"Get off me!" Link demanded from underneath, trying to push her off.

"Alright already, jus' get off tha poor boy before ya smother him ta death."

Malon sat back in her seat, but still leaned over Link to here the story.

"I don' think ah told ya this one yet, mos'ly cause it ain't a good story fer kids, but yer growin' up an' is abou' tahm yah heard of tha evils of tha world. It happened when Link was still a teeny weeny babe in blankets, and you was just a youngster, no older than two."

"What happened, Dad?"

"It's amazin' really what happened. It was one final battle, and we don' even know who started it. They say a huge army ah soldiers in dark armor, riding on the backs ah horrible black horses, came ridin' in to the city, and started tearin' up the place like it was nuthin'."

"Why'd they do that? I thought the civil war was over when Link came to the ranch."

"Nobody knows fer sure what they were doin' exactly. Even to this day, it's a mystery who those soldiers even were. Some people say they were lookin' for somethin'. Lookin' hard and lookin' as fast as they could. They went through nearly every house, breakin' everythin' inside, smashin' windows, goin' through everythin'. Whatever they wanted, they wanted it bad. When they finished lookin' through a house or buildin', they lit the up the place with torches. A lot ah people died that night in tha city."

"That's so scary," Malon gasped.

"That's so sad," Link whispered.

"But you've been to the city, Dad. You said it was a beautiful place. How did they build it back up so fast? And how'd they get those soldiers out?"

"Tha's the best part," Talon grinned confidently. "Fer that same night, the King ah Hyrule hisself rode into the city on a big white horse. He'd just got back from his kingly duties ya know, and when he saw the damage, pain, and loss ah life tha'd been caused by those horrible soldiers, he was angrier than a whole nest ah bees. They say he cast a magic spell so big and so powerful, he banished those soldiers back to the Twilight Realm from where they came."

"So those soldiers weren't even human," said Link.

"Ah course not. No human army could have done the damage that those monsters had caused the city. It's taken em nine long years ta build tha' city back to its former glory from before the war, but no magic spell can bring back the lives of all tha people that were killed, or heal tha pain of loved ones lost."

"And all because they were just looking for something. Why didn't the people of Hyrule just give it to the soldiers and make them leave?" asked Malon.

"No one even knew why them soldiers were in the city. They figured it was just a raid. And even if they knew why they were there, or what they were lookin' fer, they probly wouldn'ta given it to 'em anyways."

"Why not?"

"Cause if they were lookin' for somethin' and wanted it that bad, it musta been somethin' important. Somethin' they weren't willin' ta hide around and wait fer; somethin' that could even destroy the world if they wanted."

"Wow…" Malon breathed.

"Why had the King left?" Link replied.

"Kings always leave their kingdoms whenever they've important business ta do. This was just another one ah those times. There was no way he woulda known what was gonna happen when he was away. If he had known, he probly never woulda left."

"What about the Hylian soldiers?" suggested Malon. "Couldn't they do anything? Maybe stopped them from hurting all those people?"

"The castle guards were the first ones ta die at the hands ah those black soldiers. When they tried ta defend the city, the black soldiers rode through 'em like they were nuthin'. It seemed like there was nuthin' that could stop those soldiers from killin' everyone and destroyin' everythin'."

"What could those soldiers have possibly wanted to destroy the city like that?" Link thought out loud, talking more to himself than the others.

"It's just an ideer, remember. No one knows fer sure why they attacked the city like that. All we know is that if it's true, we can happily say that they nevur got their hands on whatever they were lookin' fer."

"And that was _after _the civil war ended too, when people thought they could sleep safe at night for once in what was a long time. To end up getting attacked like that, and to lose so many people, just when you think the killing is over? It's so sad," Malon looked down sadly at her hands.

"There's lots that you two don' know yet about the city. There's been lotsa wars and lotsa killin'. You two are lucky ta be born in one of the first peaceful eras we've had fer a long time. It's been nearly a decade since the Civil War of Hyrule has ended, and people can finally live their lives safely and comfterbly. That's sumthin' we haven't had fer a long time, and it's sumthin' I'm glad that yeh two get ta have."

Talon ruffled the hair on Link's head again.

"Tha city ah Hyrule has always been a grand place, but it's never been as safe bafore as it is now. Yah two should count yerselves lucky that when yah get ta see it fer the first time, it'll definitely be a pleasant, if not excitin' experience fer tha both ah yah."

After Talon finished his story, Malon and Link sat in silence for the rest of the trip, thinking about Hyrule, dreaming about its walls, its towers, and all the things, good and bad, waiting beyond the city gates; waiting for them.

As they continued through the forest, the clouds above in the moonlit sky began to rumble loudly, and no sooner did they rumble then rain began to fall. Link and Malon retreated under the cover of the carriage and sat shivering on the boxes of milk while Talon continued driving, exposed to the weather.

For hours, it rained and rained and rained; the huge forest trees shielded most of it, but it wasn't enough to completely block the showers from reaching the woods below. A green smell erupted from the trees as the dark downfall poured upon the canopy and underlying layers of the forest.

It wasn't until the sun slowly began to rise that the rain finally let up, and Link and Malon returned to their seats in the front. The cover of the carriage hadn't done much to keep them or the milk boxes dry. The clouds hovered threateningly in the sky all morning afterward, and remained that way until they finally came out of the forest and onto a flat field.

"Are we there yet?" Malon asked for the umpteenth time. She was ignored.

"This is so boring," Link thought, while staring into the field. "I never thought going to Romani Ranch would take this long."

"It's so cold today," Malon's teeth chattered. "Why does it have to be like this when spring is so close?"

"Can I trade seats with you, Malon?"

"Why?"

"Maybe you'll get warmer if you sit between your dad and I."

"Don't have to tell me twice," she smiled, then carefully crawled over Link, while he scooted into her spot. Now that he had the window seat (so to speak) Link leaned over the edge of the carriage and watched the dimly lit forest get farther and farther away from them.

"_I know we'll be the best of friends, Link!"_

He turned the ocarina in his hand over and over, trying to get some sensation that maybe Saria was thinking of him, too. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her: Who are you? What are you? What happened to the moon? Why did you give me this ocarina? Most importantly, he wanted to ask her about all the dreams he'd been having, all the visions he'd seen, and all the things he'd seen in the forest. The worst thing she could say was that she didn't know, but maybe there was something she could tell him that would help.

"Tonight," he thought, "I'm definitely gonna talk to her."

"Finally!"

Link turned around to see what Malon was shouting at. The uncanny green fields surrounded the carriage on all sides, and mountain ranges peaking up from miles away. Sitting at the edge of the fields not too far away was a fenced-in pasture with engorged cows and goats grazing on the fresh wet grass.

"Finally!" Link repeated.

Within half an hour, the carriage passed by the fields and entered through the main archway. Standing by the arch read a sign: Romani Ranch: Milk Village.

***blue sweater and orange**: Link's pre-adventure outfit from Wind Waker.


	4. Ordona 3: Romani Ranch

Spring came late to Hyrule that year. Winter hung on so tightly that when the season of flowers said to its predecessor, 'it's my turn,' Demeter's wrath grew insubordinate. The cold continued on in a frigid rainfall that constantly drilled the land throughout the following months. The fields were always wet and smelt sharply of cut grass. If one in our world had the chance to see these fields, they might be reminded of the Celtic hills that blaze of green across the sea.

For the ranchers and farmers of Ordona Province, this was a double-edged sword that sliced through many of their seasonal plans.

On one hand, the cold rain brought with it strong hardy crops that farmers sold in the city and to their ranching peers. The grain and hay sold to the ranchers were fed to the stock, who then grew as strong as if they were beaten and frozen by the downpour. Horses and mules pulled twice their standard load, heifers gave twice as much milk, and goats did all the same and more. That year, many farms and ranches basked in the wealth that came with the torrent; for these agricultural denizens, rupees fell from the sky.

On the other hand, the rain also brought debt and hardship to many. The falling water not only beat down against the land and fields, but upon the ranches themselves. Repairs were made almost daily on nearly all of these ranches, except for Lon Lon Ranch, which had been newly remodeled as previously stated. Rumors spread of one ranch that had flooded and washed away for several miles before it settled back onto solid ground. As absurd as this sounded, no one doubted the possibility, considering the power the storms wrought.

These were the conditions under which Epona the foal would grow stronger and stronger.

The strangest thing about the weather was that spring apparently arrived, and was just beginning to bring new blossoms and life to the land, when winter roared awake and crushed the land in precipitation. It was as if a song of storms began to play, and became perpetual within the land of Hyrule.

It was especially hard on the Romani Ranch, whose owner had passed away only the previous year and left no one to run it but a sixteen year old girl, her little sister, and the ranch hand.

* * *

><p>A dirt path led to an old and splintered barn with wooden boards nailed unevenly against the walls where drafts entered through. Next to the barn was a tiny house in even worse shape. Patches of the roof blown off in the storms were covered with tarp to keep the rain from falling in.<p>

A few gangly horses walked through a weed-ridden field where a girl about Malon's height was squatting in the bushes, carrying a bow in hand. She had her eye on a large balloon that was weighted down to keep from floating away. She lifted her bow and was about to fire when the sound of Talon's cart bumped down the road. She turned and saw them coming toward the ranch, then darted inside the barn. Link and Malon could hear her shouting, 'they're here! They're finally here! Hurry, Cremia!'

"Dad, can we get out here?" Malon leaned forward anxiously in her seat.

"Calm down, lez just get there first."

The carriage pulled up to the barn as a young woman, fleshed out with curly auburn hair and a dirty apron, stepped out of the barn. She was followed by the lass who'd called after her. Talon stepped off the carriage and approached the woman.

"Mornin' Cremia. Sorry we're so late, but we got caught out in that dadgum rain."

Talon greeted Cremia while Link and Malon both climbed out of their seats. Malon's foot caught the step, and she nearly fell, or would've fallen out if Link hadn't caught her. They stood behind the carriage and waited for the adults to finish.

"Not at all, sir," Cremia replied with a big smile as she wiped her hands on a washcloth.

"As a matter of fact, you're quite early. I didn't expect you for at least another hour."

"Where's Fado? I didn' see him as we were pullin' up."

"He's out back getting firewood. Seems like we're lighting a fire every night just to keep warm. I sure wish spring hurry up, because it's been cold for far too long."

"It looks like iz been awful hard on yeh, too," replied Talon, looking back at the shoddy barn.

"It has, I'm afraid," she sighed. "We lost another cow to the cold, as well as some of Fado's goats. It's bad enough without those thieves we've been having lately. They took another one of our cows just the other night."

"Why daggunit! If I ever git mah hands on any ah those bloomin' thieves!" Talon exclaimed in anger, then relaxed himself.

"Cremia, ya know if there's anythin' I can do ta help, you can always ask me."

"Thank you, Talon. You and Ingo have always been so good to this ranch. I really don't mean to impose, but it gets so hard with just Fado and I."

"Actually, Cremia, I had a favor I wanted ta ask ya."

"Anything; I'd be happy to repay your kindness."

"I'm afraid I won't be able ta go to Ordon with ya this time, since I'll be headin' to the festival in Hyrule while Ingo watches the ranch. I brought Link and Malon alon' with me, and I was hopin' you could help 'em with the business that needs ta be done in Ordon."

Cremia's grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"I thought I saw those two on your cart with you. Where are they? I want to give them the biggest hug of their life!"

Link and Malon peeked out excitedly behind the carriage, then ran towards Cremia.

"There you are!" Cremia laughed as she picked them both and squeezed them tightly.

"We missed you, Cremia!" Malon giggled with her arms around Cremia's shoulders.

"We almost didn't get to see you," Link smiled.

"I missed you guys, too. I don't think we've had a chance to see you since autumn."

She gently dropped them back down, then looked back at Talon.

"I'd be happy to help them with whatever they need, sir."

"Malon here's pretty handy when it comes ta fillin' out orders," Talon pointed out. "She can read and write better than her ole man, thas fer sure. And Link here's got a lotta muscle fer a little guy. He's pretty good with heavy liftin'. They won' need much help 'cept with the 'fficial stuff."

"You can count on it, Talon. I'll see to it that they get every crate of milk of yours sold."

"I ain't askin' fer miracles, girl."

"Neither am I," Cremia winked. She looked down towards the children. "Link, Malon. Why don't you go play with Romani out in the fields so Talon and I can make arrangements?"

The girl with the bow in hand had stood behind Cremia the entire time, peering out intensely at Link.

"We can talk while we work," Talon replied confidently. "Lez start by grabbin' some hammers and fixin' up tha' barn ah yers!"

"Why don't we start by getting your boxes loaded into our carriage?"

"Good idea," he agreed, then climbed back into the carriage. "I'll pull up to where yers is."

He whipped the reins and set the drawn horses at a light trot towards the other end of the ranch.

"I'll go see if Fado can help. Have fun, you three," Cremia bidded them, setting her cloth down on a crate next to the barn then walking in the same direction that Talon had gone. Link and Malon were left standing by the barn next to Romani.

"We haven't seen you in a while," Malon awkwardly pointed out, but Romani just looked at her.

Malon and Link had looked forward to seeing Romani since yesterday, but now that they were alone with her they were at a loss of what to do.

"Will you guys practice with me?" Romani wasted no time in asking, holding out the bow. "This one and the one I have in the house are the only ones I got, but we can take turns using them." Link and Malon looked at one another.

"Ok," they said in unison. Before they could say anything else, they followed Romani as she shuffled back towards the weighted balloon. She stopped about 50 feet in front of it.

"I'll go first, so I can show you how to do it," Romani pulled an arrow out of a quiver she wore on her back, drew it back on the bowstring, and fired it. It hit the balloon straight on, popping with a loud bang.

"Wow! I wanna try! Me next!" Malon jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"I'll get some more balloons blown up for you. Take these." Romani gave the bow and quiver to Malon, then ran back towards the house.

"Wait! How do I put this on?" Malon shouted after her, waving the quiver in the air.

"Here, let me," Link offered, taking the quiver and undoing the strap. "Put it through your arm, like this."

"Thanks Link," replied Malon, fitting her right arm through the strap, then redoing it. "Is it just me, or does Romani seem kind of distracted? Normally when we get here, she runs toward us and starts calling you 'Grasshopper.'"

"I hate that name," grumbled Link. He sat down on a patch of the driest grass he could find.

"Seriously, though," she continued. "She doesn't care what we do so long as we hang out together. We always end up just watching the dogs at the racetrack or something, but she seemed like she really wanted to play bows and arrows."

"I don't know,"Link shrugged. "She seemed normal to me,"

"Never mind," she dropped the subject and decided to admire the bow instead. "I bet they sell these in Hyrule, too."

"Don't say that," Link whined. "Of course they would. Hyrule sells everything."

"I wish we could go to Hyrule instead," Malon sat down next to him.

"At least your dad is letting us go to Ordon by ourselves."

"Not really. He's just making us go with Cremia. I was excited to go to Ordon at first, but we're only going there to work. It's not fair."

"At least it's Cremia and not Ingo like last year."

"Yeah, good point."

"And maybe there'll be more stories about Hyrule to listen to when we get there."

"Do you think that story Dad told us was true?"

"I don't know. It's almost unbelievable to think that those horsemen could kill so many people. It's almost like they were an evil army."

Link laid down in the wet grass and looked up into the sky, and Malon followed suit, laying down next to him.

"I hope it doesn't start raining again before we can have fun with Romani," she thought out loud. She looked over at Link and waited for his response. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Dad and Cremia said they were gonna do some work before we leave for Ordon. I hope that doesn't take too long."

Malon cast a long glance over the Romani ranch, examining it. Other than the ruddy house and barn, the grass in the field was brown and unfit for grazing, the trees were dark and limp, and the weeds and bushes overgrown. Just from looking on the surface, she could tell that a lot of work was needed just to keep this poor ranch up and running. Malon stood up and undid the strap of the quiver, dropping the bow onto the dewy grass.

"What're you doing?" Link sat up.

"I'm going to go help Dad and Cremia."

"What? Why?"

"Look at this place, Link. Cremia's got it so hard here, she can barely manage to run this ranch by herself as it is, and it looks like it's gonna fall apart. You heard her talking about all the stuff that's happened to them over the winter, right?"

"But what about Romani? I thought you wanted to play with her, and it's been so long since we last saw her."

"I know. I do wanna play, but I'm going to feel horrible about playing the day away while Cremia's working. She's like our big sister, and _we're _the ones supposed to be working while we're here, right?"

"I guess so …" Link stared up into the clouds.

"You take this," Malon shoved the quiver towards Link. "Romani still needs someone to play with, and she likes you better anyway."

"Are you sure you don't wanna play, Malon?"

"I'll have plenty of time to play with her when she comes with us to Ordon. I'll see you later!" Malon ran off in the direction her father had driven the carriage, leaving Link sitting in the middle of the dry pasture, awkwardly holding the quiver in both arms.

"Now what?" Link thought out loud.

"Help please," a voice squeaked behind him. He turned around and saw so many weighted balloons being carried by Romani, that they covered her entire person, all except for her tiny legs which poked out from underneath the balloons. Link briskly stood up, dropped the quiver and ran over to help Romani, taking half of them.

"Thanks, Link," she exhaled loudly. "Where'd Malon go?"

"Um, she said she wanted to go help Talon and Cremia."

"Really? Aww." Romani held her head low.

"She said she really wanted to play, but she couldn't think to play while Cremia and Talon were working so hard."

"It's not playing! It's practicing!" Romani stamped her foot, dropping the balloons. They floated upwards a ways before slowly drifting back down.

"Sorry," Link replied sheepishly. "Why did Malon have to leave me here alone with her?"he complained inwardly. He then said, out loud, "At least I'm still here, right? And Malon also said we'll have plenty of time to pla- I mean practice, in Ordon."

"I can't go," she grumbled.

"Why not? Cremia always lets you go with us when we go to Ordon. That's not fair!"

"It's not that my sister won't let me go. I just can't leave the ranch. Not tonight." Romani dropped her voice to a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Link whispered back. A shiver ran up his spine.

"Tonight is when _they _come."

"They? Who's they?"

"The ones who have been stealing all the cows."

"The thieves? Talon said something about those guys earlier. How do you know they-

"No, not them," Romani cut him off. "Those guys haven't been around in a while. I hope they don't come tonight, though. I'm talking about _them_."

"Who's _them_?"

"Where's the quiver?"

"What? Oh! It's over here," Link dropped his balloons, and picked up the forgotten quiver.

"Help me get these balloons set up, and I'll tell you who _they _are."

"Ok," Link murmured, and the two of them took the balloons and walked around the perimeter of the ranch, leaving a balloon behind them every few feet. When they finished, the ranch was covered with towering targets, waiting to be popped with arrows.

"Perfect! Now we can practice," Romani looked out proudly at the balloons with her hands on her hips. "Do you have the other bow still?"

"I think it's still where Malon dropped it," he pointed to their former spot in the pasture. "I'll go get it."

"Never mind. I'll get it later," she shook her head. "We'll just use mine for now. Hand me the quiver."

Romani took the quiver from Link's hand and pulled from it an arrow. Taking one step forward, she nocked the arrow onto the bowstring with her right hand and pulled back on it as far as she could. A stillness surrounded Romani as she took her stance and aimed for one of the farthest off targets. She closed her right eye and released. Just like before, the arrow sailed through the air, popping the balloon.

"Pretty cool, huh? With a little practice, it's really easy," Romani smiled. "I bet you could do it way better than I can if you just try."She walked to him and handed him the quiver and the bow.

"Remember the way I held it? Hold the bow in your left hand and put the arrow above the notch, where the center of the bow is."

Link took the bow into his left hand. It felt shaky immediately. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver and held it in his right hand, and clasped it tightly to the bow where a noticeable nick was carved into the wood.

"You don't look so good holding it like that. Hold it tighter."

Link tightened his grip on the bow, but it still felt uneven. He did his best not to show it, and lifted the bow towards the closest target he could find, which was in front of a nearby tree.

"Keep your eye on the target, pull the string back with the arrow, and fire," instructed Romani confidently.

He swallowed hard, pulled back on the string as hard as he could and released. The arrow flew slowly, wobbled, and fell limply to the ground several feet in front of the target. Both of them stared at the fallen arrow before Romani burst out, "What was that? You did everything I said. What went wrong?"

Link looked over at her and shrugged. She frowned.

"Maybe you just need to practice is all. The first time I did it , I wasn't very good either. Try again."

Link lifted the bow once more, aimed at the same target, and tried again, with the same result.

"Keep trying, Link. I know you'll get it!"

…

After many tries and emptying the quiver plenty of times, Link hadn't even hit the broad side of the tree. All of the fired arrows laid pathetically on the ground in front of the balloon. Some of them hadn't even made it halfway between the tree and where they had stood. Both Link and Romani sat on the ground, stupified.

"Well it's obvious I'm not an archer," Link suggested, scratching his back. "Maybe we can find Malon and see what she's doing instead."

"I don't get it," Romani cupped her chin in both of her tiny hands. She hadn't even heard him. "It's not you. You've done exactly everything I said. We even tightened the bowstring and everything. "What could be wrong?"

All of a sudden, a loud clunk of wood falling sounded from not too far off, soon followed by a mumble of annoyance. Link looked over and saw a tall man with a crew cut, a white tunic and a green waist belt, carrying a large amount of firewood over to the tiny house. Behind him, a terrier nipped his heels and barked loudly.

"Hi, Fado!" Link called out, waving his hand up high. The man looked up, attempted to wave back, and lost half his load. The dog darted out of the way as the wood clattered to the ground, yipping as it went. Fado groaned and bent down to pick up the pieces. Link stood up and ran over to help.

"Sorry I made you drop the firewood," he apologized and filled his arms with as much of the wood as he could carry.

"Oh, you didn't make me drop it. Thanks for helping." Fado and Link carried the wood the rest of the way to the house and placed it by the front door. "Didn't expect you to be here with Talon today."

Link dropped his load carelessly on top of Fado's. "Malon's here, too. Talon's letting us handle the business in Ordon while he goes to Hyrule."

Fado scratched his head. "Aren't you two a little young to be going to Ordon by yourselves?"

"Malon's two years older than me, and she can write really well, and Talon says I'm stronger than most kids my age." Link flexed his arms and grinned. "And we're going with Cremia, too, so she can help us."

"How old are you now?"

The terrier came back and sniffed Link's feet. Link picked it up and held it in his arms.

"I'm nine years old, sir."

"Already? Seems like yesterday you were only five or six."

Before Link could respond, Cremia's voice rang out.

"There you are, Fado!" She walked quickly to where Fado was standing. "I went to look for you near the chopping block, but I couldn't find you."

"Sorry about that, Ms. Cremia. Guess I got kinda distracted."

"Don't worry about it." She slapped him on the back. "Talon and I need your help getting his milk boxes onto our cart so we can take them to Ordon with us. Then we're gonna see what we can get fixed around this ranch." Cremia noticed Link standing to the side with the dog in his arms.

"Uh oh, looks like one of them got out," she smiled. "Where's Romani?"

"She's over there." He turned to where Romani was still sitting deep in thought. She hadn't noticed either Fado nor Cremia. "I think she's mad because I can't fire arrows very well."

"She doesn't look mad to me. Why can't you fire arrows?"

"I don't know. Romani's been helping me, and she's really good at it, but I can't hit the target no matter how hard I try." Link's voice lowered as he spoke.

"Can't be." Cremia grinned. "Not everyone can be a marksman, but anybody can fire an arrow." She gently took the dog from Link's arms. "Fado, take this rascal back to the racetrack where he belongs, then go find Talon and start giving him a hand. He isn't too far from where the track is. I'll be along in a bit."

Fado took the dog and walked back in the direction he came. Cremia took Link and approached the spot where Romani was sitting. When Romani saw her big sister, her head snapped up.

"What's going on? I thought you had to work today."

"I'm gonna help you guys out." Cremia stooped down and picked up the bow. "Here, Link. Go get a few of those arrows, and show me how you've been using the bow."

Link took the bow, picked up some of the arrows, then took his stance where he had before. He hadn't minded so much when it was only Romani and him, but with Cremia watching him intently, he felt nervous, and it showed; his hands trembled, causing the bow in his left hand and the arrow in his right to follow suit. Despite all this, he pulled back on the string with all his might and let go.

The released arrow flew three quarters of the way towards the target before it wobbled and flopped to the ground. Link turned around to see what Cremia thought, and Romani did the same. Cremia said nothing for a few moments, but held her chin in her palm, an analytical appearance on her face.

Finally, she replied, "Try it again, sweety."

Frustrated, Link took another arrow and notched it onto the bow. He fired again and the result was the same. This time, it took longer for Cremia to respond, but whem she did she spoke with more certainty.

"Do it one more time. I think I know what the problem is, but I just want to be sure."

By now, Link's face was burning red. All he wanted to do was quit, stop embarrassing himself, and do something else, even if that something else meant working instead of playing. Anything was better than having Cremia watch him..

Against his better judgment, Link took a deep breath and notched one more arrow against the bow. Both the arrow and the bow shook in his hands, now more heavily than before. He focused on his target, pulled back on the string as hard as he could, squeezed his eyes shut, and fired.

As he did, the arrow scraped roughly against his right hand, and his hand reflexively released the bow. The arrow fell to the ground, and the bow snapped back and struck Link between the eyes.

"Aagh!" He cried out, slapping his hands over the spot. Romani and Cremia ran to him.

"Link! Are you ok?" Romani bent down to see, but Link turned around. He rubbed the spot hard.

"You have to let me see, sweety," Cremia lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

After a moment of hesitation, Link turned around and lifted his face towards Cremia, but kept his gaze to the ground. She lifted his bangs out of the way and pressed her cool slender fingers against his forehead.

"Ow," mumbled Link.

"It's a little red," she declared. "But that's about it. Doesn't even need a pack of ice. You'll be ok."

Cremia took her hands away. Link sniffed and wiped his arm with his sleeve.

"Looks to me like more than just your forehead was hurt, though," she said soothingly. Link tried his absolute hardest not to meet her gaze. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Link, look at me, sweety."

He stared hard at the ground, with a frown on his face, then looked up at her. Romani, meanwhile, stood next to Cremia and watched in silence.

"I know it's hard, and not everyone gets it the first time, but you can't give up." Cremia clasped her hands on his shoulders, looked straight into his eyes, and spoke seriously. Link's hurt pride was quickly dissipated.

"I'll tell you," she looked over at Romani, "and you too, a secret." She looked back at Link. "Sometimes, it gets really hard to run this ranch. There's so much that needs to be done that I never even realized needed to be done. Our parents, mine and Romani's, are gone now, and sometimes it feels like I've been left with a burden that I cannot bear alone. There are times that I want nothing more than to give up. But then, I remember that I'm not alone." She released his shoulders, walked over to her little sister and gave her a big hug.

"I have my dear little sister, and Fado, who's been a huge help, and I also have Talon and Ingo who've looked out for us, and I have Malon and you, Link. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Link looked thoughtfully at the ground. Cremia walked back to him and put her hands on his shoulders again, and he looked back up at her.

"The point is, Link, no matter how hard it might be, there will always be people who want to help you, and you'll never be alone. But they can't help you if you give up. You have to always try your hardest, and rely on the ones you love to make it through."

After a moment, Cremia started laughing. "I know this doesn't have much to do with archery, but I couldn't help it. I guess what I'm trying to say is you just gotta keep trying no matter how hard it gets. I want you to try one more time, but this time, hold the bow in your right hand, instead of your left."

"But that's the wrong hand," Romani interjected. "If he does it with his right hand, it'll be even worse than before."

"Maybe," Cremia smiled. "Maybe not."

Link didn't understand why Cremia wanted him to use the bow with the wrong hand, It felt weird to hear Cremia talking like that. He was only nine years old and in his own opinion nowhere near as smart as Malon, but he appreciated what she said about not giving up, and he was willing to try.

He picked up the bow and arrow that had been dropped, switched hands so that the bow was in his right hand and the arrow in his left, and found his grip on the bow much steadier and even. Baffled, he aimed one final time at the balloon, pulled back hard, licked his upped lip, and fired.

To his and Romani's mouth-gaping surprise, the arrow flew swift and true to its path, pierced the balloon, and stuck itself in the tree behind.

"Holy cow!" Romani shouted, and ran to the tree. "I've never seen an arrow fly that fast before! Cremia, how did you know?"

"I used to do a little bit of archery when I was your age. It was never anything more than playing around, but I did learn a thing or two about it."

"But I don't get it," Link exclaimed. "How did I get so good just by switching hands?"

"I noticed your grip on the arrow was much tighter on the arrow than it should've been, and it made me suspicious, but it was when you let go of the bow that I knew for sure. Did you know that you're left-handed, Link?"

"No," he said quietly. "I didn't know."

"Look at this thing!" Romani shouted. She had one foot placed firmly on the tree, yanking at the arrow as hard as she could with both hands clasped tightly around it. "I don't think I can get it out! It's in way too deep!" She gave one hard yank, but her foot slipped and she yelped and fell flat on her back.

"Don't bother trying, Romani," laughed Cremia. "You're not getting it out any time soon. Don't fire anymore arrows at the trees Link, unless you want to lose even more arrows. I need to go back and help Talon. You two have fun, ok?"

"Ok," he replied, still stunned. Cremia walked back towards the racetrack where Talon, Fado and Malon were now loading milk boxes from one cart to the other. From the racetrack, Malon could be heard shouting, "Dad! You fell asleep again!"

Romani picked herself up off the ground and approached Link. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "You're a better shot than I am! Have you ever done archery before?"

"Um, no." He scratched his head.

"You should be showing _me _how to fire arrows! You're amazing, Link!"

Link blushed. "I don't know about that," he mumbled.

"Now that you've gotten the hang of it, let's make it a little more interesting."

"How do you mean?"

"Just hit as many of the targets around the ranch as you can in two minutes."

"Two minutes? But there's too many balloons! That's not nearly enough time!"

"I bet you could do it. I have a timer we can use. Let's go get the arrows and put them in the quiver first so you don't have to go running to pick them up."

**. . .**

Link and Romani had retrieved all the arrows, and were standing by the entrance of the gate.

"On my signal, get ready to go," Romani held the timer in her hand and held her finger over the button.

Link had the quiver strapped on his shoulder and held the bow tightly in his right hand. He leaned forward, ready to make a mad dash.

"Go!"

Link took a quick step, tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his face. Romani jumped up and down.

"Go! Go! Hurry up! Don't waste time!"

He picked himself off the ground, not stopping to brush the dirt off. He took off for the first target and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. He stopped, aimed and fired, struck the balloon, and ran off for the next target. In time, every single balloon was shot. Romani clicked the button on the timer and ran towards Link, who had fallen down in a huff.

Breathing heavily, he gasped, "How did I do?"

Romani simply stared at the timer and said nothing.

"Well?" He didn't know why he cared, but Link desperately wanted to know.

"You hit every single target in two minutes and thirty-seven seconds," she announced.

"Aww. I didn't make it in time."

"Link, I can't even hit _half _that many targets in that much time!" Romani through her hands into the air. "I was just kidding when I said to do it in two minutes! You're the best archer I've ever seen, and you're just a kid! I bet you could outdo any of the royal guards at Hyrule City! Are you sure you've never tried archery before?"

"I was just doing it with the wrong hand a moment ago, remember? Yes, I've never tried it before."

Romani frowned. "I don't believe you."

"I swear I've never done it before! Today was my first time!"

"But you're so good at it! How can that even be possible?"

"I don't know!"

Link laid on the ground and stared up at the sky. The clouds had grown even darker by now, and hung ominously over the ranch.

"I just don't know," he repeated silently. Romani looked up into the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain again. I think we're done for today. We'd better go pick up the balloon pieces and arrows or else Cremia will get mad at me, then we can go hang out at the racetrack if you want."

He agreed, and stood up. The took of them went together to fetch the arrows, but not before the rain descended for the second time that day. Before they'd picked up all the arrows and thrown away all the broken balloon pieces, the rain had soaked them thoroughly, and they ran inside the house for shelter. Meanwhile, outside, the others barely finished packing the milk. Malon joined Link and Romani in the house while Cremia, Fado, and Talon brought the animals into the barn, and entered the house as well.

"What do we do now?" Malon asked, wringing out her wet hair. "We can't do any renovations in the rain."

"That rain is going to keep us from going anywhere, and it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon. I think we're all stuck here for the night." Cremia shut the door tightly behind her. Water leaked through cracks in the roof, so she went to work setting buckets out.

"I think ah can make it back ta the ranch ok," Talon grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and started wiping down his arms. "A little rain never hurt nobahdy. Sorry we di'nt get to fixin' up the place at all."

"There's no way I'm letting you go back out there, Talon," Cremia insisted. "It's too long of a trip back, and you'd catch cold long before you made it halfway. No sir, you are staying right here."

"I can't stay here tahnight!" Talon gruffed. "I gotta head for Hyrule City tahmorrow mornin', and there's no way ah can make the trip from here."

"Let's just see what happens with the rain," Fado interjected, looking out the window. "I'm not so sure it'll be all rainy like this the whole day through."

"In the meantime," instructed Cremia. "There's not much to do except make ourselves comfortable. Fado, grab some of the firewood and get a fire started, and I'll see what kind of grub I can cook up."

"Good ideer." Talon rubbed his empty stomach. "We didn' even have anything fer breakfast this mornin' before we left,Z and i's nearly tahme fer lunch."

A loud growl suddenly filled the room, and everyone looked for its source. Link turned bright red, slapped his arms around his stomach and backed away. Everyone else laughed.

"I'll help you, Cremia!" Malon raised her hand as she stood up.

"Then let's get to work. We've got three hungry men who need feeding!"

Cremia and Malon marched into the kitchen together. Unfortunately for everyone else, there wasn't much to do. Fado retrieved some of the firewood from outside that was the least soaked and built a little teepee of wood in the fireplace. Before long, a fired roared and warmed the house, leaving Fado nothing to do but sit at the table and twiddle his thumbs. Talon sat back in the reclining chair and in no time at all could be heard snoring loudly. Link and Romani sat on the carpet in front of the fire, watching the flames crackle and burn in silence.

Outside, the rain crashed against the bush and weed-ridden ground. It beat down against the few trees standing in the pasture and anything else unlucky enough to be sitting in the open. The dirt path suffered the most; each giant drop of rain splashed more and more mud up until the dirt path was a slopping thick river. Before long, the rain had filled the buckets that Cremia had set out, so Link and Fado worked together to empty them outside while Romani cupped the dripping water in her hands until they brought the empty bucket back and moved onto the next one.

Malon popped her head out from the kitchen door

"Cremia says lunch is ready."

Link put down the one of the buckets underneath the last roof leak and stretched. He yawned while Romani poured the water from her hand into the bucket. Malon walked out of the doorway and approached her snoring father in the reclining chair.

"Darn it, Dad, you fell asleep again." She grabbed one of his giant hairy arms and struggled to pull him out of the chair, but to no avail.

"We can't start eating without him," Romani replied, as she wiped her wet hands on her dress. "He's the one who was saying how hungry he was."

"Don't worry," Malon stated. "I know the one thing that'll always wake him up." Malon grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her head. "You guys can start without me. I'll be there in a minute, and so will Dad." She opened the door and stepped outside, closing it behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" Romani asked Link.

"I'm not sure. You and Fado go get started. I'll wait here for her."

"She said not to wait, though."

"It's ok, Romani. You go ahead." Link sat down in the chair across from Talon and watched the door.

"Let's go, girl," Fado stood up from the table. "I bet you're just as hungry as the rest of us." Romani looked back at Link, then followed Fado into the kitchen. Link listened to the sounds in the kitchen of plates clattering and Cremia saying loudly, "Now now, Fado. Children first." He hadn't listened long when the front door opened wide and Malon came in with a cucco in tow. Link backed away instinctively.

"What's that for?"

"I just said, to wake up Dad. I thought you would've started without me."

Link shrugged and took another step back. Malon carried the cucco to Talon and gently pulled it's tail feathers. The cucco shrieked loudly, and Talon jumped up in his seat.

"What in tarnation?"

"Dad, you fell asleep again! This is the third time today!"

"What? Oh right right. Sorry sweety. I just ain't as young as ah used to be. I get tired so often nowadays."

"Well come on. It's time to eat. I gotta take this cucco back to the barn. I'll be there in a minute."

Malon, still with the towel on her head, went back outside, carrying the cucco under her arm. Talon slowly rose from the reclining chair.

"I tell ya, Link," he groaned. "Sometimes I don' know what to do 'bout that child. She's more of a woman than she lets on."

Link shrugged.

"Nevermind, boy. Let's go eat."

Talon and Link walked into the kitchen and joined the others, and were soon followed by Malon. They all sat at the table and ate their lunch. The whole time, Romani chattered away about Link's archery feats while everyone listened intently.

Link sat silently eating his food and hardly paid attention. Whenever anyone tried to ask him a question, he never responded.

"We couldn't even pull the arrow out of the tree," Romani recalled. "He'd fired the arrow so hard that it got stuck in the bark."

"Now how'd a nine year old boy manage to do that?" Fado scratched his head. Cremia sat in silence, smiling.

"Wow, Link!" Malon exclaimed. "You never told me you were an archer." Link stared at his food.

By the time everyone had finished lunch, the rain slowed to a light drizzle, and the clouds dispersed; not completely, but enough for to convince Talon that it was time to go home. He stood up and prepared for his trip back, while everyone huddled around.

"Please be careful on the way back, sir," urged Cremia. "The rain makes that old dirt path very dangerous sometimes."

"I'll be fine. Ah made it through the rain getting' here an' I ah can make it back."

"I can escort you back to the gate," suggested Fado.

"I's a bit of ah walk back."

"I'll be alright."

"Take these with you." Cremia presented a large blanket and a basket of bread and cheese, which Talon took gratefully.

"Ah thank ya kindly, mah dear. Wish ah could have done more ta help while ah was here."

"It's no trouble. You've done more than enough. I'll take good care of your kids while you're in Hyrule."

"Ahm glad ta hear it. Link, Malon," he put his two giant hands on each of their shoulders. "You two take care ah each other, an' make sure yah get done what needs ta be done in Ordon, ya here?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, sir."

"'Specially you, Link. It might seem ah long way off, but yer gettin' tah be a man. Take care ah Malon while it's just tha two ah yous, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alrighty then. Best be on mah way."

"Good luck, Mr. Talon!" Romani bidded him and waved her hand high.

"An' good luck to tha rest ah yas."

Talon marched out the front door, followed by Fado, then everyone else. Cremia pulled the two horses out of the barn while Talon and Fado brought the carriage back to the door. With the horses attatched to the cart, Talon climbed up to the driver's seat, took hold of the reins, gave a strong "Hyaah!" and set off.

"Bye Dad!"

"Take care, sir!"

Everyone waved and shouted goodbye as he drove farther away, with Fado sitting in the passenger seat. When he approached the main gate, Talon dropped him off and continued on his way. While Fado walked back, shielding his head with his hands. Link and the girls waited for him.

"Link, Malon?"

The two of them both turned their heads towards Cremia.

"We had some setbacks here on the ranch. Fado and I are going to be working for the rest of the day, and we won't be able to leave for Ordon until tomorrow."

"Aww. I was hoping to see Ilia by this evening," Malon folded her arms.

"How early do we have to leave?" Link asked.

"First thing in the morning."

He mentally groaned. Link liked sleeping in, and this would be the second morning in a row that he would have to wake up especially early.

"Nothing like working on a ranch, huh guys?" Cremia ruffled Link's hair.

"Will you guys be ok working in the rain?" Malon asked.

"We'll be fine. The three of you need to stay inside while we work, though. I know it'll be boring, but I don't want any of you getting sick before we leave. I'm sure you can find something to do."

By now, Fado had reached the house.

"Time to go back to work while we still can," Cremia told him. "I want to get as much done before the rain comes back too much."

Fado and Cremia headed into the barn together while Link, Malon, and Romani walked back into the house.

"Link, you have to tell me what happened!"

"Huh?" Link looked over at Malon and saw the anxious look in her eyes.

"When you were shooting, how did you do it? I don't know much about archery, but even _I _know its way too hard to hit all those targets that you did in _that _much time. There's no way a kid like you could do it! It's a lie, isn't it?"

"Um, no?"

"No way! That can't be true!"

"It's true, I tell you!" Romani interrupted. Malon turned to her while Link turned to look in the fireplace.

"I saw him do it with my own two eyes!"

"Yeah right!" Malon argued back.

"Why would I lie? Link can do it, I know he can! If I were lying, I'd have kept it to myself!"

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Malon raised her eyebrow.

"Because I'm jealous!"

Link, who'd ignored their arguing, looked over at Roman with a blank look on his face.

"I'm jealous of you, Link!" she repeated. "When Cremia works on the ranch with the stuff that she won't let me do, I have nothing to do but fire arrows. I've gotten so good at it because of all the time I spend on it. But you!" Romani stood as close to Link as she could and stared straight into his eyes. He tried to back away, but she followed him.

"You tell me you've never done a bit of archery in your entire life, and all of a sudden you're better at it than anybody in all of Hyrule, including me! It's not fair!" She started crying, and wiping her eyes with her balled-up fists. "It's not fair, I tell you!"

Link opened his mouth, but all the came out was an awkward "ah..."

"Forget it! I hate you!" Romani suddenly took off. She ran upstairs and slammed the door. Malon watched her go.

"Well great. Look what you did now, Link! Link?"

Malon turned back around just in time to watch Link collapse onto the floor, unconscious. She gasped, knelt down, and shook him.

"Link? Are you ok? Wake up, please! Link!"

Despite his bright blue eyes laying wide open, Link made no sound, and moved only as Malon shook him. Malon felt her stomach quiver, stood up, and slammed the front door open.

"CREMIA!" She screamed loudly.

At the sound of Malon's voice, Cremia exploded out of the barn.

"Malon! What's wrong?"Malon ran over to Cremia and grabbed her apron, bursting into tears.

"It's Link! I don't know what happened. He just fell down on the floor in a heap, and his eyes are open, so I thought he was faking, but he won't move, and he won't say anything! I think he's hurt! Please help! Please help him!" she cried.


	5. Ordona 4: Milk Road

_The biggest fire Link ever saw roared angrily before his eyes, surrounding him on all sides, and engulfing everything before him. It weaved around him convulsively, a giant fire dragon howling tempestuously as it passed through him, causing him to flinch. Link beat his hands at his chest to put out the fire when it ran through his body, but found himself completely intact with no flames._

_He circled to his left and saw a large castle burning to the ground, cries of help rising from behind its walls, thick smoke billowing into the sky, painted black orange against the devastating flames. Link looked on in horror as the dark looming castle was devoured by the hot and hungry fire. _

_He turned to run, but instead found himself face to face with Lon Lon ranch, being consumed by flames. Horses ran wildly away from the ranch, nearly running into him. He stared up at his home as it burned up before his eyes. From the house he suddenly heard familiar screams of pain._

_Malon!_

_He made a mad dash for the house, but a sudden jut of flames sprang up, blocked his path, and engulfed the ranch in one huge swallow. Link fell on his knees, hot tears springing from his eyes, and watched as the flames died away. Not even a speck of ash was left of the ranch; no matter which direction he looked, he saw nothing but darkness, and heard nothing but silence._

_This can't be real. It's just a dream. Nothing but a dream._

_It isn't a dream._

_Link smashed his hands against his face, furiously rubbed his eyes, and cried. He cried until he heard the sound of thunder rolling. He moved his hands away from his face, and was cascaded by sudden falling rain. In his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of lightning crash in the sky above him, and realized he was face to face with the same castle he had watched go up in flames, only now it stood tall and erect, as though nothing happened. The clouds overhead slathered the sky a ghost's blue. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky._

_As Link stood hopelessly at the castle's main gates, unable to avert his gaze, he heard (somehow over the sound of thunder and lightning) chains clanking together, and noticed the drawbridge of the castle being lowered. It fell with a thud across the moat directly in front of where Link stood. No sooner did this happen then he heard the sounds of a horse's shoes on a stone road. A white mare appeared out of the thick rain and headed straight for the drawbridge, tearing along at top speed. Link only managed to duck out of the way before the horse crossed the bridge and galloped away. _

_Link turned back, and saw mounted on it a tall dark woman with silver hair, and a girl his age in a glowing violet dress. The girl looked back towards Link, and swung out her arm. Link heard a the sound of splashing water behind him and looked into the moat, but couldn't see past the rain drops. He looked harder and saw something that was bright blue shining from the bottom of the moat._

_A loud whinny rang up from behind Link and made him jump. He whirled around and saw a huge black horse standing on the drawbridge, and sitting nonchalantly in the saddle was the biggest man Link had ever seen in his life; a large man with broad shoulders and fire in his eyes. He was looking in the direction that the white horse had gone, but then turned to face Link, gazing straight into his eyes. Link froze to his spot, paralyzed by the man's eyes._

_The man slowly lifted his hand and a bright light appeared at his fingertips. Link had only enough time to gasp before he found himself engulfed in light and excruciating pain. He cried out as he felt himself being thrown back. _

**. . .**

Link found himself sitting straight up in bed, his arms extended outwards, a cold sweat broken across his face and rigid body. He gasped for breath, and finally found he could move when he brought his open hands back, gazing at them.

He suddenly noticed Malon clinging to the wall in front of him.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"We're on Romani Ranch, remember?" she stated quietly.

Link turned and saw Cremia sitting in a chair next to the bed and Romani kneeling by his pillow. The sound of heavy footsteps thumped from the hall, and Fado appeared at the door.

"I heard shoutin'! Is he awake?"

"Not so loud," Cremia shushed him. "Yes, he's awake."

"What happened?"

"You fell into a trance," she explained.

"They had to stop working to make sure you were ok." Malon peeled herself off the wall and sat on the bed.

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was exhausted. He didn't notice, but he was shivering violently.

"You better lay back down." Cremia gently put her hands on Link's chest, pushed him down onto the bed, and pulled the covers he'd thrown off back over him.

"What are we gonna do?" Fado suggested. "Can we even go to Ordon now, with him like that?" Cremia didn't answer.

Link stared up at the ceiling and noticed the room was dimly lit. A weak orange glow peered in from the window

"What time is it?"

"It's getting close to sundown," Cremia announced. "We were worried about you, Link."

"What about the ranch? I thought you had work to do."

"It's not as important as taking care of you."

Cremia placed her hand on his forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever. I'm going to bring in some ice for you, ok? Get some rest. And you two," she addressed Malon and Romani, who both turned at attention.

"Don't bother him." Cremia stood up and walked out the door, and Fado followed. After they left, Romani finally spoke. She pressed her hands into the pillow Link laid his head upon.

"Link, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was mad because you're so much better at firing arrows than I am. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you faint!"

"You yelled at me?" Link asked weakly. "When?"

"It was right before you fainted. Don't you remember?" Malon moved closer.

"No. The last thing I remember was looking into the fireplace, and all of a sudden everything went black."

"Did you even _hear _Romani yell at you?"

"No. I'm sorry, Romani. I didn't know you were mad at me," Link looked at her, and saw she was taken aback. Malon got off the bed and sat in Cremia's chair.

"You saw something again, didn't you, Link?"

Link peered up at the ceiling again. Even though his nightmare had occurred only a moment ago, and so much had happened within it, all he could think about was …

"I saw a man, and he had fire in his eyes. He burned down our ranch, and I think he burned down Hyrule Castle, too."

Romani gasped. "What a horrible nightmare."

"Did you see anything else?" questioned Malon.

"I can't remember," Link rubbed his head. "I'm so tired."

At that moment, Cremia came back in with a wet towel and a bag of ice in her hand.

"Here you go. Keep it on your forehead," she placed the towel down on Link's brow first, and then the bag of ice on top. Link shivered under its chilly touch.

"It's cold."

"I know, sweety. Try and get some rest. Girls, it's time to go."

Romani and Malon reluctantly left the bedside and followed Cremia out of the room. Link could hear them ask something (he didn't know what), and Cremia responding, "We'll see how he is tomorrow morning, and go from there." Afterward, he heard shuffling as they walked down the hall, and then silence. His thoughts went back to the horrible man from his nightmare, and he was filled with a sense of unrecognizable dread that he'd never experienced before. All he knew was that the man from his dream was what made him feel this way.

"I don't want to dream about him again. Please don't let me see him again."

He turned to lie on his side. The pack of ice rolled off and fell onto the floor, so he reached down, picked it up, and put it back on his head. He rolled onto his back and didn't try to change position again.

"I don't want to see him again. Even if I have to stay awake, I don't want to see him anymore."

He didn't stay awake. Instead, the orange light from the setting sun slowly faded away, and it took Link's consciousness with it. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Because Link is only nine years, and has lived what we would call a very sheltered life, he is of course too young to understand the apprehension which overcame him. Despite his numerous dreams and visions he has had, as we have described, nothing in them prepared Link for the fear that entered his heart as he came face to face with his own destruction.

We won't delve too deeply into details regarding human anatomy, since most of us are already aware of terminology such as adrenaline and survival instincts. We all know that the very basic inherent aptitude of mankind is that when he encounters danger, he runs from it, not necessarily out of cowardice, but for the continuation of existence. If he cannot run from it, then he does whatever is dictated essential for that existence. Unfortunately for Link, he was placed in a situation that would be considered an exception to exercising his own survival instincts for two main reasons.

The first reason, which should be obvious to the reader, is that Link has a tremendous amount of courage for a small child such as himself. Where this courage comes from, we do not know as of yet (considering we are only four chapters into a monumental saga), but any normal child finding themselves in his situation, even in a dream, would without a doubt call for their domestic caretaker as they scurry away on their spindly legs. Some would even go so far as to buckle down and cry on the spot, soiling themselves in the process. The fact that Link did none of these when he came face to face with the horrible entity he had encountered, even as he turned to run from the fire and mourned the virtual loss of his home, is proof enough that he shall soon be destined for greatness.

The second reason, however, which may or may _not _be obvious to the reader, is that Link could not have run from the man, even if he wanted to. What Link experienced in his dream as he met our main antagonist is very similar to the feeling that a shrew perceives when it beholds the eyes of a coiled serpent, waiting unaffectedly for the right moment to strike upon its prey. In this case, Link was the shrew, and our antagonist was the proverbial serpent. What Link felt in terms of fear, is the only kind that contradicts out survival instincts, because it is the variety of fear that renders our body useless and our minds clear of all thought then that of our impending doom.

Link was the prey, and the enemy of his dream was his predator, and this relationship between the two shall be one of the most prevalent of our story, and it shall remain in this way for all time for these two important men.

…

Link opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. He looked out the window next to the bed, and saw that night had fallen. The clouds covering the sky earlier that day had disappeared and were replaced by twinkling stars in the velvet sky that lit up the room through the window.

Next to the bed where he slept was a nightstand, and on it were the ice pack (now water) and the towel. There wasn't much else in the room, and even if there was, it was hiding in the shadows where the starlight couldn't reach in and illuminate.

Link felt a lot better, and he was grateful. He was raw and sluggish for sleeping at an odd hour, he didn't feel hot or feverish anymore, and his shivering was now gone. Above all else, he was composed and rested. He threw off the covers and placed both his feet firmly on the ground.

As he stood up, he noticed something else sitting on the nightstand; the ocarina. He picked it up and walked over to the window to hold it in the light under the window. It looked the same it had yesterday morning before Talon had dropped them off. The tan color gleamed in the silver starlight.

"I still have to talk to her. Saria."

Link put the ocarina in his pocket and walked towards the door. He lifted his hand to turn the door handle when it suddenly opened on its own. Link halted as the person on the other side turned the handle and tiptoed in.

"Link!" Romani spoke in a hushed tone. "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"It's ok, I was already awake."

"I came in to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but why are you checking on me in the middle of the night?"

"To see if you were awake, and if you could help me."

"With what?"

"_Them!_ The ones I told you about, remember?"

Link recalled as best as he could the day before. "Not really," he finally answered. "I don't think you told me anything about them. Just that they come and steal the cows every year."

"Really? I thought I told you more. It doesn't matter now though, because they'll be here soon. Will you help me?" Romani laughed nervously. "It's not like you have anything better to do now that you're awake, right?"

It wasn't entirely true that he intended to twiddle his thumbs and wait for morning, but Link knew that if someone or some_thing _was stealing the cows from Romani ranch, he had to do something, and Romani trusted him to help. Saria was just going to have to wait.

Before Link could give her his answer though, Romani began to cry.

"Huh?! What's wrong?" he pleaded.

"I can't do it by myself!" she sobbed. "My sister has it hard enough, but she doesn't know anything about _them_."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to tell her before about _them_, but she wouldn't believe me, so I've been fighting them off every year whenever they come to the ranch as best as I could, but I'm just a kid! They get stronger every year, and I can't fight them anymore! If they take the cows, Cremia and I won't be able to live on the ranch anymore! I'm just a kid! Please, Link!"

She grabbed his sweater and cried onto his shoulder. An occasional hiccup interrupted her blubbering speech.

"I need your help. I know you're just a kid too, but if we both fight them, maybe they'll go away for good this time. Please help me."

Nine year old boys usually possess no knowledge as how to comfort weeping ladies, so Link did the only thing he could think of; in this case was perfectly timed.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Romani stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I promise. I'll help you protect the ranch."

Romani, still clinging to his garment, looked silently at him, as though she hadn't absorbed the message. Then she surprised him by wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to turn ruby red.

"Thank you Link! Thank you so much!"

Link merely stammered. She released him and headed for the bedroom door.

"Let's hurry. _They'll_ be here soon."

Romani left the room and hurried down the hall. Link followed.

"Don't make a sound," she whispered as quietly as she could. "We can't wake my sister, or she'll stop us before we can stop them."

They tiptoed across the main living room together. Romani carefully opened the door. When it squeaked, they stopped short.

"Do you think anyone-"

"Shh!"

They waited, but when no other sound was made, no tell-tale creak of the floor boards of an approaching interceptor, mainly any of the adults, they pushed the door open swiftly to keep it from creaking again, but left it open behind them as they left.

A warm breeze passed through the ranch from the west. The ground outside was still soaking wet from the rain, but not a single cloud remained in the sky. Link could see clearly every detail of the ranch in the starlight; even in the dark, he could determine just how rundown the ranch really was at a first impression.

"Malon was right," he thought. "They really _do _need help."

"This way," Romani breathed. She led Link to the entrance of the barn, then stopped.

"Oh no!"

"What? What happened?"

"The other bow! We never got it back!"

The events of the previous morning ran through Link's mind. He recollected Malon leaving the bow on the ground as she'd left to assist her father and Romani's sister. Link searched the ranch with his eyes, but saw no trace of the bow in the bush-ridden and tree-filled field.

"What do we do?" he asked. "We can't both protect the ranch with only one bow."

Romani looked down at the bow in her hand, and clutched it tightly.

"Here."

"What?"

"Link, you're the best archer I've ever seen, and certainly better than me. If anyone can hold them off, it's you." She handed him the bow.

"While you're taking care of them, I'll find the other bow, and come help as soon as I get it."

"But what are _they_? What am I even trying to stop?"

The breeze halted, and the ranch stilled as though time froze. A barely noticeable orb of bright yellow light fell from the heavens, and looked as though it would fall with a clunk onto the ground, but stopped itself in midair. It hovered for a few moments, then began to whirl in the air all around the field. Link had taken no notice of the orb of light, but Romani saw it immediately.

"There's no time! They're coming right now, Link!"

Link turned around and saw the orb only moments before it disappeared and was replaced by the strangest creatures Link had ever seen in his life.

"What _are _those?!"

"Don't let them get to the barn no matter what! Hurry!"

Without thinking, Link ripped the bow from Romani's hand.

"Take these, too." Romani hastily removed the quiver from her shoulder and strapped it around his own shoulder.

"Hurry!" She took off for the center of the field, knelt down, and began feeling through the grass with her fingers.

The ghastly creatures took no notice of Romani and hovered steadily towards the barn. To Link, they looked like ghosts; big purple ghosts with sharp claws and black eyes. He didn't have time to get a good look at any of them, for they were already approaching the barn faster than he anticipated. He ran while pulling an arrow out of the quiver.

One of Them had nearly approached the barn door when Link attacked it, shooting an arrow straight into its face. The purple beast reacted in horror to its wound, and exploded into a million tiny pieces. Without stopping to watch, Link readied the bow and took off for the next alien invader.

Twenty or so of them had infiltrated the ranch, and had their grotesque claws extended outwards towards the barn. They hummed loudly, like angry hornets protecting their nest. The sound of their buzzing hurt Link's ears.

Link sidestepped to his right and aimed an arrow at one that was approaching the barn from the east side. As soon as he fired, the freakish creature yelped out, and burst.

Link had only taken down the first two and was running towards the next one farther away when he heard the sound of a dog growling. The others were still a ways away, so he ran behind the barn to find the dog, but instead found himself face to face with one of them, so close to the barn that it could reach out with its claw and touch the wall.

Link staggered back at the sight of it, then pulled an arrow out of the quiver and dealt with it the same way he'd dealt with the others. As soon as he did, he saw the dog run by him, barking loudly as it went. Without thinking about it, he followed the terrier as fast as he could, and it led him to the closest one, which was not as near to the barn as the demolished ones had been, but was still too close for comfort. With a flick of his arm and his wrist, Link pulled out an arrow, nocked it to the bow, and destroyed the ghostly being faster than he imagined possible of himself.

"This isn't so hard," he thought. "There's a lot of them, but they're aren't as fast as me. There's no way they'll get by me into that barn."

He then called out to Romani, "Have you found the other bow yet?"

"Not yet!" She called back. "I'll let you know!"

Link looked out at the field to see where she was, and did a double-take.

"Where did they come from? I thought I killed them!"

There were the exact same number of alien ghosts as when he had started.

"They don't really die!" Romani shouted. "They regenerate until morning. We have to keep fighting them until the sun rises!"

Link's heart sank in his chest. It had been no trouble taking the original three down, but taking down all twenty of them would prove to be nothing less than a good workout, and he'd have to keep defeating them over and over again. Just looking at the ghastly creatures made him exhausted.

"Couldn't you have told me that sooner?!"

"Just keep going! I promise I'll be there to help soon!"

He didn't have a moment to waste, so Link pulled himself together and formulated as best as he could a plan. Since he would be at this effort for well over three hours, the most important factor would be to conserve his energy, so he figured that as long as he stayed in front of the ranch and kept away the ones that got too close to the barn, then he wouldn't have to run around the entire field disposing of the others, wouldn't use up nearly as much energy, and would keep nearly all of his arrows at a retrievable distance. It would also keep him close enough to the dog so that when the one that spawned behind the barn too close, he would be promptly alerted. All this, he thought within a time frame of a few moments, so he gritted his teeth and set to work.

One of them had moved around the side of the barn and towards the west wall. Link heard its droning over that of the others, faced it head-on, and destroyed it with a particularly sharply-tipped arrow from the quiver. Without taking a breath, Link streaked to the other side of the barn and destroyed another one from thirty feet away. In the corner of his eye, one of them floated steadily for the barn door, so he whipped out an arrow and shot it down without moving from his spot. One more headed straight in his direction and was dealt with in the same way. Link hadn't noticed the one hovering straight behind it, but the wooden missile he'd immediately fired flew straight through the intended one and destroyed both in the process.

By now, Link's blood was pumping hard throughout his arteries and veins. A sweat began to break out all over his body, and goosebumps formed on the surface of his skin. His breathing grew heavier the longer he fought. Every alien ghost he destroyed made his heart beat faster out of sheer exhilaration. By the time he went through round one of all twenty of them, he didn't want to stop at all. He felt angry at himself when he had to take a moment to collect all the fired arrows, and his anger only relented when he resumed shooting at them.

In this way, Link was able to destroy them over and over again without needing a break of any kind. It felt as though his blood was replaced by sheer adrenaline as every one of them went down again and again. Half an hour, an hour, two hours, two and a half hours went by, and it was only after this dumfounding amount of time that fatigue finally began to set in.

After running about for such a prolonged time, it's only reasonable that Link's reserves began to fail him. He now stumbled with nearly every other step he took, and found that his aim was faltering. It now took him at least two arrows to remove each of the ghouls.

Meanwhile, in the field, Romani grew more dispirited as she combed the grass for the whole two hours and three quarters of another. Tears formed in her eyes, blinding her as she moved her now filthy fingers through the dry weeds.

In the east, the sky began to change into a reminiscent pink as the sun moved closer from underneath the horizon. Wispy cirrus clouds were gathered at high attitudes, reaching up as high as twenty thousand feet. They barely had any presence in the sky. The air was thick with moisture from the previous day's raining, and the breeze that had wafted through the west earlier that morning picked up again.

Link fell to his hands and knees and heaved. He had a stitch in his side, and his tiny nine-year old body was drenched in sweat. He felt as though he would vomit.

"Romani!" He gasped. "Have you found it yet?!"

"I keep telling you! No!" By now, both of the children were weary and frustrated with themselves, each other, them, and pretty much everything else.

"How can she possibly do this _every _year?!" Link panted, but didn't stay down long before the dog had started going off like an alarm. He hastily stood up, and managed to destroy another one before he collapsed again.

"This is ridiculous!" He thought.

After hours of deterring any attempt by the alien ghosts of reaching the barn, Link had finally reached his limit. His seemingly endless campaign as of now had been incredible, even for a small boy, but he is by no means invincible (yet), and all the time he'd spent trying to conserve his energy had done little to dissuade the attempts of them. Slowly and indirectly, but surely and steadily, they had drained nearly all of Link's energy throughout their takeover of the ranch.

Romani on the other hand was by no means any better off. She'd combed the field several times, and _still _had not managed to locate the other bow, and even if she had, it would have done little to help. She too was at her wit's end, as well as her stamina's end; even if she _did _find the, she would be just as drained as her counterpart was in terms of an offensive attack. What little spirit she had left was long gone, and she now only searched the grass out of necessity and routine.

Their only solace was that the sun was only minutes away from rising, but even that was a hollow comfort. The clock ticked so slowly for them that every minute felt like another hour. Without a doubt, Link and Romani were ready to throw in the towel.

…

Malon stirred in the bed that was Cremia's, and slowly opened her eyes. Light shined gently through the window next to her, raising her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with loose fists, sat up, stretched, and smiled at the waking sun which had yet to rise.

"Good morning," she said out loud happily.

She didn't linger in the bed any longer; Malon threw off the covers and shoved both of her feet into her boots which lay patiently on the hard wooden floor. She pulled her long and soft red hair out of her face and combed it with her fingers. She couldn't find a single knot, and laughed softly.

Her laughter faded and was replaced by cool curiosity when she saw the empty bed on the other side of the wall.

"Maybe she went to check on Link. I bet he's not even awake yet."

She stood up and took a step forward, but when her boot squeaked loudly and creaked the wooden board, she pulled her boots off and strode in her bare feet across the floor. She tiptoed out the room and down the hall.

From the room across from hers, she heard Cremia's mellow breathing. Fado, however, snored loudly from the living room. Malon was surprised his snoring hadn't kept everyone else up all night.

She turned to the room down the hall, and saw the open door.

"Romani? Are you in here?"

She peered inside, and saw nothing but an empty bed.

"That's weird. Where are they? I hope Link's ok now."

Not knowing what else to do, Malon headed back down the hall, and into the living room, where she noticed the wide open front door.

"What the- I hope that door wasn't open all night."

"Romani! Have you found it yet?!" Link's familiar voice rang out, and was shortly followed by Romani's.

"I keep telling you! No!"

"Huh? What are they doing?" Malon, now infinitely curious, carefully stepped over the sleeping Fado and walked out the door. The sight that waited for her froze her to the spot the moment she stepped out of the house, and she did the one thing natural for any girl her age.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Fado's sleep was cut short, and he sat straight up off his makeshift bed on the floor. He staggered upwards in shock and surprise, then fell flat on his face, hitting his head on the brick hearth of the fireplace. Cremia stormed out of her room, having hastily and carelessly thrown on a robe.

"Malon! What's wrong?!"

"What _ARE _they?!"

Fado, fiercely rubbing the bump on his head, stood up and trotted over to see what Malon was pointing too. Cremia sprinted across the room to the front door. When they both saw the spectacle before their eyes, they cursed simultaneously.

"Holy Mother of Hylia!"

What they perceived was of course the affair that the two other children had been managing with about as much perfection as can be expected; grim and gruesome creatures hovered menacingly across the field, while Link, in front of the barn was squatting with his hands on his knees, gasping for air, with a bow in hand, and Romani was down on her hands and knees desperately searching through the weeds and bushes.

After Malon screamed, Link found himself staring straight at the house and at Malon and Cremia and Fado's aghast expressions.

One of the creatures edged in dangerously close to Link and had outstretched its claw toward him.

"Link!" Malon pointed towards the deathly being. "Watch out!"

Link lashed around and found the one that Malon located. Within seconds, the creature found itself penetrated with an arrow and defeated.

Malon broke into a run, but was grabbed from behind by Cremia before she got very far.

"Let me go!" She struggled against Cremia's grip. "They need help!"

"Fado! Go get Romani!" Cremia ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice; Fado streaked out of the house and picked Romani off the ground as though she was weightless. He carried her back to the house while she shrieked for releasal.

"Let go! Put me down!"

The dog yelped wildly from behind the barn and was running around in circles, barking for Link's attention, and he followed it. The droning of the alien ghosts grew louder and louder by the second as the sun moved closer and closer to the stratum and the sky grew brighter and brighter.

"Link! Get in here!" Cremia shouted.

Her calls were ignored as Link traveled around to the back side of the barn and disposed of the monster that spawned there.

"Let me go, Fado! They're gonna steal the cows!" Romani kicked and screamed the whole time Fado held her captive, until one of her kicks landed and hit him in the privates. He dropped her and doubled over in pain. Romani literally hit the ground running and raced towards the field.

Link was heading back around the front of the barn and had aimed towards another one, when a sharp jutting rock caught his foot and tripped him. Link fell and sprawled out onto the ground, and heard cracking beneath his chest. When he picked himself up, he saw the bow snapped in half. He gaped down at it.

Malon finally managed to break free from Cremia's grip and raced towards Link. One of the ghastly monsters looked viciously at her, and swiped her up in one of its claws as she tried to run by it. Romani had only begun to search through the fields again when she too was plucked up and held hostage.

"Link! Help!" Malon yelled. Romani resumed kicking and screaming, only this time in retaliation towards the creature.

The alien ghosts all made haste for the barn, moving faster than they had in the last three hours. Link watched on in horror as the inevitable unfolded. The bright yellow orb which had dropped off the aliens now appeared over the barn, blowing the roof off, and levitating the cows and goats that were inside up and out of the barn.

Cremia sprinted out of the house and raced for the monster claiming Romani.

"Let go of my sister you big purple freak!"

She beat against the alien ghost with all her force, but to no avail. Instead, it shoved her to the ground as it quickly hovered towards the barn.

Right when Link felt his hope go out the window, the dog streaked by him and played fetch; it planted its hindquarters right on the ground not too far from Link, and barked loudly.

Without thinking, Link tried to follow the dog, but staggered when his foot pained him. He looked down and saw blood flowing freely from a deep cut on the surface of his foot right above his toes. The strap of the sandal he was wearing had been cut, and the shoe was now flapping about.

Fado recovered from the kick Romani had given him and ran for the creature holding onto Malon. With one swift punch, he knocked the alien out of the air and sent it sprawling to the ground. Malon fell out of its claw and fell flat on her stomach, but didn't stay there long. She hurriedly stood up and rushed to the spot where the dog was bouncing as it barked.

Sitting on the ground next to the dog was the lost bow from the day before. Malon picked it up and hurled it.

"Link! Catch!"

The bow sailed through the the air and fell with a clunk on the ground ten feet in front of Link. He limped over to it as fast as he could, and picked it up in his right hand. By now, the alien that was carrying Romani was inside the barn, along with all the others, and was now ascending into the light, taking Romani with it.

"CREMIA! HELP ME!" Romani flailed about in the air as she was carried upwards into the little orb of light.

"ROMANI!" Cremia cried out, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Please don't miss please don't miss please don't miss!" Link repeated over and over as he struggled to nock an arrow onto the bow.

"Please oh please don't miss!"

He aimed straight at the orb, winced, and fired.

The arrow was sent flying straight towards the orb. It wavered in the air for a moment, and almost seemed to falter. At the last second, it regained its path, and shot through the orb.

The minuscule orb which had caused so much trouble detonated in an unbelievably-sized explosion. All the cows and goats which had been absorbed into the light flew outwards in all directions, flying through the air mooing and bleating out in such shock, and trying to paw at the ground that wasn't their until they hit the ground. A few were sent flying into the outlying trees and landed in the grasp of their leaves and branches. Some of the animals were sent out as far as the nearby outskirts of the ranch.

The animals that had not yet been absorbed the light fell back into the barn and fell flat on their rotund bellies where they picked themselves up and complained in annoyance and moved out of the barn.

Romani plummeted like a rock down into the barn, screaming the whole way down.

"I'm coming, Romani!"

Ignoring the pain in his foot, Link sprinted towards her, opened the barn door, anticipated her fall, and dove to catch her. The two of them fell into a large pile of hay sitting in one corner of the barn, sending hay needles flying everywhere.

"Oof!" Link groaned as he landed headfirst into the hay pile with Romani in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Romani tried to sit up, but fell back down into the hay. She instead decided to remove the needles from her hair.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I couldn't be happier!"

"Huh?"

Romani tackled Link, sending even more hay needles flying out. She hugged him tightly.

"Link! You did it! You saved our ranch!"

Cremia, Fado, and Malon ran through the barn door to find Romani lying on top of a very red Link in the hay.

"What is going on?!" Cremia was beside herself. Romani released Link and stepped out the hay, with her head held low and looking very sheepish. Link attempted to climb out of the hay until a sharp pain went through his foot, and he grabbed at it instinctively.

Fado noticed Link's reaction immediately, looked down at his foot, and saw the blood from the cut.

"Cremia, maybe it'd be best if we get back inside."

Cremia followed Fado's gaze and saw the deep cut.

"Everyone, inside. Now."

Her words were so firm and stern that no one was left in the barn within a few short moments. Fado picked up Link and carried him in his arms while Romani and Malon followed closely behind Cremia. Everyone marched back into the house under Cremia's order. Fado placed Link on the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Fado, start rounding up the loose animals. We need to get the ones that flew outside the ranch back inside and calmed down as soon as possible. I'll be there in just a minute."

Fado saw the pleading looks on the faces of the children, knowing that if he left that they were sure to meet their doom by means of the frantically angry mother figure. Alas, the poor man had no other choice; he shrugged his shoulders and headed outside.

Nobody said a word. Cremia had marched into the kitchen after giving Fado the directions, and hadn't come back. Malon looked over at Romani with wide confused eyes, and Romani returned the same glance. They both then turned to Link, whose hard gaze looked as though it could pierce the hardwood floor.

Finally, Malon whispered, "Are you ok, Link?"

His lips didn't even move. He simply continued his hard gaze at the floor. Malon and Romani peered back at each other.

"Are we in trouble?" Malon finally asked as low as she could.

"I don't know," Romani replied. "Big sister's never acted like this before."

Cremia came back out of the kitchen carrying a first aid kit. She plopped down in front of the chair and went to work cleaning the cut and examining it.

"This is really deep. I'll have to give you some temporary stitches until we can get you to a doctor. Bear with me, Link."

She pulled out a thin wire and a sewing needle, along with a towel.

"If it gets too painful, just grit your teeth on this."

She handed the towel to Link, who took it in his hand and held it there. When Cremia pushed in the needle, he hardly paid attention. Without looking up, Cremia closed the cut on his foot as carefully and as efficiently as she could.

When she finished, she wrapped cotton gauze around his foot, then put the tools save for the needle back into the kit and moved Link's foot onto a stool. She stood up and pointed a slender finger at both Romani and Malon.

"No one leaves this house. Got it?"

"Yes Cremia," they promised nervously.

Cremia carried the first aid kit and the needle into the kitchen, then went outside to help Fado.

"Are you ok Link?" Romani asked and sat by his side. Still he sat in the chair silently. Malon had enough. She stood up and clocked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What's the matter with you?! Everyone is really worried about you and all you do is sit in that chair and stare off into the distance! Can't you at least say something when we talk to you?"

Link looked at Malon angrily, then apologetically.

"Sorry," he finally said. "I'm just really tired."

"What happened out there, Link? What _were _those things?"

"Wasn't it incredible?" Romani clapped.

"Incredible?! It was stupid! He could have gotten hurt! He _did _get hurt! Look at him!"

Link looked down shamefully at his bandaged foot.

"He saved my life, Malon! And he saved the ranch, too!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Maybe we should wait until Cremia and Fado get back before we tell her," Link pointed out. "That way, everyone can hear it at the same time."

"Hear what at the same time? What's going on?"

"Maybe Link's right. I promise we'll explain everything, but for now we need to wait for Cremia and Fado to come back."

Malon was by no means satisfied, but she sat down in a chair next to Link's and stared out the window waiting for the two adults to return. Outside, the sun had finally risen, and the day finally started. Malon was still glaring out the window when she heard snoring behind her. She turned around and saw Link sleeping soundly in the chair.

"What the heck?! How can he be sleeping at a time like this?"

"You should've seen him, Malon," Romani sat right next to Link and carefully moved his hair away from his closed eyes. "He was so brave."

"What's with you? Do you like him or something?"

Romani blushed and stumbled back at the accusation.

"No! I was just thinking how cool he looked out there!"

"Whatever."

Romani didn't go anywhere near the sleeping Link after that, but stayed on the other side of the room. Malon didn't look anywhere else except out the window until she finally saw Fado and Cremia bringing back all the animals. They left the animals to graze in the field while they marched towards the house.

Cremia came in first, placed her hand on Link's shoulder, gently shaking him. He stirred in his seat.

"Hmm? What?" he asked half-wittedly.

"Sorry, Link, but you need to wake up now."

"Cremia, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Romani started, but Cremia held up her hand.

"Just … tell me what happened." Cremia sat in the chair beside Link's and waited for an explanation. Link and Romani looked helplessly at one another.

"Well?" asked Cremia, and right away they tried their best.

After a long explanation and a round of questions from everyone, Link and Romani finally managed to share that morning's experience with everyone else.

"Let me get this straight," started Cremia. "Those things were here to steal the animals."

"And the two of you were up since two this morning fightin' them off?" Fado finished her sentence.

"Yes," the two children replied.

"Link did most of the fighting though," Romani explained. "I was still trying to find the other bow when you guys came out."

"Romani, are these the things you told me that attack the ranch every year?" Cremia held Romani's hands in hers.

"Yes. I told you before you never believed me. I knew if I tried to fight them myself that there's no way I'd be able to stop them. That's why I asked Link to help me this time. He didn't know until yesterday, and Malon didn't know either. Please don't make them go home, Cremia!" Romani started crying.

"None of you are in trouble, sweety." Cremia wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "And I'm not mad either. I'm just a little upset is all. I was scared, Romani. I thought you were a goner."

"Link saved me, though! Link's a hero!"

"If Link hadn't been here today, Cremia," Fado started. "Who knows what would've happened."

"I don't even want to think about it," Cremia shivered. "Link?"

Link looked up at her, feeling rather incapacitated.

"You have my thanks. You risked your life to save our ranch, and my little sister. I don't think there's anything I could do to repay you."

He couldn't help but smile up at her.

"And you too," Cremia turned back to Romani. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I never once imagined that you could be telling the truth about such ugly evil creatures."

"Neither would I," Malon piped up. "If I hadn't been so scared, I'd be laughing right now. The idea of alien things coming to the ranch to steal cows and goats and two little kids doing everything they can to stop them? No offense, guys, but it's almost hilarious."

"And that's exactly why we're not going to tell your father."

"What?" Fado, Link, Romani, and Malon all stared at Cremia as if she'd gone off the deep end.

"Not tell Talon? Cremia, what's gotten into you?!" Fado raised his arms.

"Even if we told him any of this, I doubt he'd believe any of us, and he'd be liable to think we're all insane."

"The man's not blind, Cremia! He's gonna see that bandage on Link's foot, and he's gonna ask questions! And what are we gonna tell him about the roof on the barn, or rather the one that isn't there anymore?! We can't exactly blame it on bad weather now, can we?"

"I don't exactly like the idea of hiding information from him either, but we haven't exactly any other options. Unless of course you wanna go ahead and tell him that aliens came and tried to abduct our animals while two little kids fought them off using nothing but toy bows, then that's just fine with me."

Fado, having lost the argument, rescinded.

"I guess I see your point, but then what _are _we gonna tell him?"

"Dad's not gonna be happy when he sees that Link got hurt," Malon exclaimed. "And he's especially not gonna be happy that we didn't tell him why."

"There's no helping that, I'm afraid," Cremia shrugged. "Talon is well on his way to Hyrule by now, and we couldn't reach him at this time, even if we wanted to."

"We still better think of something!" retorted Romani. "If he gets mad at us that Link got hurt, he might not let Link _or _Malon ever come back to our ranch!"

"I highly doubt that he'd be that brash, but there's no helping that either. No matter what we tell him, he's going to be upset. Link is every bit his son as Malon is his daughter, and he'd be just as upset if she were the one who got hurt."

"Before we discuss anything else," Fado headed for the door. "Maybe we better start preparing for our trip. Despite everything that's happened, we've still got milk to ship."

"You are right, Fado," Cremia stood up from her chair. "I'll think of something, but it's time to get this morning off to a start, or at least fix it somehow. It's too early for this, no?"

"What about Link?" Malon pointed out. "He can't walk like that." 

"Yes I can!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I can walk just fine!" He got out of the seat before anyone could stop him and began walking around the room with perfect stature and pace.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Romani asked.

"No way! I can't feel it at all!"

"Are you sure you can walk, sweety?" Cremia extended her hand towards him in case he should fall.

"Of course I can!" He smiled brightly.

Cremia raised her eyebrow. "Ok then. Why don't we start getting ready then?"

Fado left the room and into his own room (the one Link had slept in) to change clothes.

"Romani? Go see if you can let Malon borrow some of your clothes, ok?"

Romani and Malon down the hall that Fado had gone, but turned into the room where they had slept. Cremia turned around towards Link, but saw that he was glaring down seriously, if not somewhat sadly, at the floor.

"What's on your mind, sweety?"

Link's eyes opened wide as he whipped his head up towards her, jolted out of his train of thought. He took a moment to recollect himself, then looked down again at the floor.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "Why do you ask that?"

He looked away to avoid meeting her gaze. She smiled.

"No, I don't think you're weird. I think you're accident and trouble prone, but I also think that you are very brave and strong. I'd even go so far as to say that you remind me of my father, Link."

Link looked at her with a shocked expression. It seemed to Cremia that he then looked rather scared.

"This is about more than what happened this morning, isn't it?" She sat down, and gestured for him to do the same. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

"I promise not to think you're weird," she reassured him.

"Well, ok," he finally said.

He sat down in the chair next to hers, took a deep breath, and spilled. He told her about all the dreams he'd been having, all the visions he'd received, all the things he'd seen in the forest, and everything that had been happening to him. By the time he'd finished, Cremia was looking very hard and serious at him.

"Link … is this true?"

"I wish it wasn't," he whispered, and hid his head in his folded arms. "I wish it would all just go away."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"I told Malon, and Talon and Ingo too, about the wolfos made of light. And I tried to tell Malon about what happened to me when we went into the forest the other day, but she didn't believe me. I also told her about the ocarina, but I didn't tell her where I got it from. She also knows about the dream I had when I collapsed yesterday."

"Where's the ocarina now?"

"Right here." Link pulled the ocarina out of his pocket and showed it to her. She gazed upon it, awestruck.

"Malon doesn't know anything else though," Link finished. "There's so much she doesn't know."

"Perhaps, but I get the feeling that you don't know much about it either."

"Yeah..."

"I'll be honest Link. I haven't the first clue how to help you through this. I'm just a simple farm girl. I wouldn't even know where to begin with these visions of yours."

"That's ok," he sighed, stuffing the ocarina back into his pocket. "I guess it just felt nice to talk to someone about it."

"However," Cremia started.

"What?" Link sat up.

"I think I know someone who can help."

"You do?"

"Do you remember Rusl at all?"

"I think so. He lives in Ordon, doesn't he? I remember him from when we went last year,"

"That's right. He's a blacksmith there, but he's wise beyond his years, and he does a lot of traveling. Sometimes he visits us here on Romani ranch. He's picked up a lot of information during his travels. I bet if you ask him nicely, he'd be happy to help you. At the very least, he'd know for sure if there was anyone else who could help you."

"Do I have to tell him about everything, though?"

"He can't help you if you don't, Link."

"Yeah but-" he frowned. "What if I tell him everything and he can't help me? What if I end up having to tell everyone I meet just so I can find one person who knows what's wrong with me? Then everyone will know I'm a freak!"

"Link, listen to me." Cremia firmly grasped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You are exactly the way you're supposed to be. These dreams and visions that you're having don't make you weird, or a freak. If anything, they make you special."

Link looked deep into her earnest eyes.

"For all we know, your visions could be very powerful, very good things. It's up to you whether you want to talk to Rusl, but if you decide to, I'll be there to help. I promise."

"... Ok."

"If you want to talk about it more later, then we can. For now though," she plugged her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "You need a bath, boy."

Link lifted up his arm and sniffed at his armpit, and was blown away.

"Whaa! I stink!"

"Fighting alien ghost things for three hours straight will do that. I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Link had his bath while his foot was propped onto the side of the tub. Afterward, he like the others put on a fresh change of clothes (for he had been wearing the ones from yesterday). Everyone pitched in with the morning chores so they could leave for Ordon sooner; Malon helped Cremia and Romani get all the cows milked while Link, despite his impediment, helped Fado tend to the goats and bring in fresh firewood twice as fast as normal. All these and more were completed before the sun went too late into the morning.

Clothing, food, and other necessities were packed and loaded onto the carriage.

"It's a good thing we got all the milk packed from yesterday into the carriage," Malon gratefully told Cremia. "Otherwise we'd be here all day."

"Probably. I think we're just about ready to go. Will you be able yo hold up here, Fado?" Cremia climbed up into the driver's seat and began fastening the reins to the drawn horses.

"I think so. I'll take good care of the ranch while you're gone."

"Cremia, is it ok if I stay here?"

Link and Malon looked shockingly over at Romani.

"Why, sweety?" Cremia was just as shocked as they were. "Don't you want to go to Ordon with us?"

"I wanna be here in case those guys come back," Romani grinned confidently. "I'm pretty sure they won't ever show their faces here, but you can never be too careful."

"Now wait just a minute! You were almost taken away today, and you wanna fight those things _again_?! There's no way I will knowingly let my little sister put herself in danger like that!"

"But Cremia!" Romani whined and stamped her foot. Link spoke up, who was sitting in the back of the carriage on top of one of the crates of milk.

"I thought you said they only attack once a year, Romani. What makes you think they won't ever come back?"

"Yeah," Malon agreed. She was sitting in the seat beside Cremia. "And if they never coming back, then you'd miss out on going to Ordon with us."

"Maybe, but …" Romani began, looked over at Link, then gazed explicitly at the ground.

"Maybe she's right, Cremia," Fado spoke up. "She knows more about those things than any of us, and if they do come back, she'd be able to handle 'em, with my help. Besides, this way you've got one less kid to watch."

"I'd feel a whole lot better having someone more professional dispose of something like that!"

"And who would that be, Cremia?" Fado asked with arms folded.

"I don't know!" Cremia rubbed her forehead. "I've a headache right now, and I really don't want to deal with this. Sorry, Romani, but we don't have time to change our schedule. You're coming with us."

"Fine," Romani grumbled under her breath, along with something else that was incomprehensible.

"Fado, if anything _does _go wrong, see if you can get the animals moved over to the racetrack, or someplace where they'll be safe."

"Will do, ma'am."

"Up you go, Romani."

Cremia reached down from her seat and lifted a sulky Romani into the seat beside Malon.

"We're gonna go out through the Milk Road exit. We'll be back in a few days."

"See you then!"

Cremia snapped the reins and set the horses at a canter towards the opposite end of the ranch.

"Bye Fado!" Link and Malon waved their hands as high as they could from their seats.

"See you kids later!" Fado waved back.

The carriage rode slowly away from the ranch, and down the dirt path that was now thick mud. As they got farther from the ranch, short but steep rock walls slowly rose and stood on both sides of the wide road, and the farther they got from the ranch, the taller the walls became. Soon, the carriage was passing through a small canyon of clay and sandstone.

"Keep your voices down, everyone," Cremia murmured while looking up at the walls.

Malon leaned over in her seat towards Cremia.

"Cremia, how long will it take to get to Ordon?"

"It's usually a half an hour or so, but with all of yesterday's rain, it'll take us a few hours to get there.

"I'm sick of riding in carriages."

Link's voice came up from the luggage and milk boxes, "At least you don't have to ride in the back!"

"Link, when we get to Ordon, we can talk to Rusl if you want."

Link answered, "Ok."

"Who's Rusl?" Romani turned to her sister.

"Why does Link need to talk to him?" Malon asked, but Cremia didn't answer. With one hand on the reins, she hugged Romani and ruffled Malon's hair.

"Hey…" Malon's hands went to her to try and put it back in order.

Link laid across the milk boxes uncomfortably and stared up at the giant burlap cover of the carriage. He pulled the ocarina out of his pocket and looked deeply at it for a long time before sleep overcame him.


	6. Ordona 5: Ordon Village

When Link woke up, he found himself staring into a foggy abyss. He flinched at the sight and whacked his head against one of the milk crates with a loud crack.

"Ow ow ow!" He cursed under his breath, sat up, and vigorously rubbed the bump, hurting himself again when he scraped his injured foot across the corner of another milk crate.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" He hissed and clutched at his foot as tightly as he could allow himself.

The pain in his head and foot slowly went away, and he became aware of the clickety-clack of the carriage. He heard Romani and Malon's high-pitched voices in the front.

"Is it that rock down there?"

"For the last time, it isn't a rock!"

"Then what else could it be? There aren't exactly that many brown things out here."

"You're staring right at it and you don't even know what it is!" Following this indistinguishable statement, Cremia's voice interjected.

"Girls, please! Not so loud. I don't feel comfortable crossing this canyon as it is, and you're gonna wake Link up."

"It's ok!" Link exclaimed as he crawled through the burlap cover of the carriage. The sunlight reflected on the fog and blinded him momentarily.

"You didn't wake me."

"Malon, just tell me what it is. I give up already."

"It's the rope. You know, the one holding up the bridge so we don't fall and die?"

Romani scoffed. "Oh come on! That's way too hard."

"No it's not! You were staring at the rope the whole time you were looking into the canyon, and you never once thought to name it. It should've been obvious."

"It was too obvious. That's what made it so hard. Can I just take my turn yet?"

"I'm bored with I-Spy. Can't we do something else?"

"Can I take a turn?" Link asked mildly. "Just once before you quit?"

"As long as you don't pick something too hard," Malon decided. "You always pick things that are so hard."

It didn't take Link long to spy his object.

"I spy with my blue eye … something red."

"What the heck?! Red?! There's nothing red out here," Malon complained, while Romani leaned over the carriage and began to impatiently search visually through the fog.

"Yeah there is," Link corrected. "You just gotta look really hard."

"I asked you to pick something that wasn't hard! Geez, Link." She began searching the canyon and the surrounding area alongside Romani. Link in the meantime leaned towards Cremia.

"Where are we, Cremia?"

"We're on the bridge just outside of the village. Once we cross here, it's a short trip through a section of the woods, and we'll be at the north entrance outside of Ordon."

"Finally!" Link moaned. "Almost there."

"I know you guys must be tired of riding in carriages all day. I know I am. I just want to get there and actually start doing the real work."

"Link, where is it?" Romani gave up her search and pulled her upper body back into the cart.

"Romani, don't lean over the side so much like that," her sister warned her.

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" Malon whined. "I don't have the slightest clue what you're looking at."

"There's three of 'em," Link hinted. "And they're sitting in a row." Cremia smiled.

"That doesn't help at all!" Romani groaned, slapping her hands against her face. Malon, however, saw Cremia's sneaky grin.

"You know, don't you? Tell us Cremia!" She begged her.

"I might have an idea," she replied cheekily.

"What in the world is out here that's red, sitting in a row, and there's three of them?" Romani mulled over the clues in her head.

"Give up?" Link grinned.

"We'll never get it in a million years," Malon threw her hands in the air. "Just tell us, please."

"It's your hair."

Malon squinted in exasperation at him, and slapped her open palm against her forehead. Romani was alternatively confused.

"Our hair?"

"Yeah, see?" Link reached down and gently took a lock of Romani's long hair in his hand.

"All three of you are sitting in a row, and you've all got pretty red hair. Get it?" Link initially smiled at her, but his smile faded when he saw that Romani's face was the same shade as her hair.

"What? What's wrong?"

Romani swiftly turned away with her face in an awkward frown while twisting her hair in her tiny hands.

"What's with her?" Link looked to Malon for an answer. Now it was her turn to smirk cheekily.

"So clueless. Tsk tsk tsk."

"What did I do?!"

She merely looked at him sneakily and turned her gaze back to the bridge.

"Oh come on! You're not mad at me again, are you Romani? I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, Link," Romani whispered without looking back at him, still tightly clutching her hair. "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean it." he touched her shoulder, but she cringed.

"I'm not mad. Just leave me alone." The statement barely passed from her lips.

Feeling guilty and not knowing what else to do, Link retreated under the burlap cover and opened the flaps from the back where he watched the bridge go by.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly in the robin's egg blue sky, completely free of all clouds. The carriage was slowly crossing over an ancient, secure bridge of solid wooden planks, attached firmly to a bulky rope cord that traversed from one side of the narrow canyon to the other. Below the bridge was an impenetrable colloidal fog, and the only objects visible through it were the skinny buttes erecting up and out of the thick miasma. Below that, not much else.

Link's heart fell into the pit of his stomach at the sheer drop of the canyon, so he pulled himself back into the carriage and peered through the front flap again just in time to see the carriage cross the final section of the bridge and ride back onto solid ground. They hurried away from the canyon, and set off into the forest and onto the last leg of the trip.

Right where the canyon ended, the forest began. The sunlight shone through the leaves as the color of chlorophyll emerald. The light that managed to squeeze through the leafy awning cast sparkles, and when mixed with the green, created tiny spotlights that scattered all across the ground of the wood.

All around them, Link saw trees and trees everywhere. To the left of the path, he noticed a forked opening in the path, and made a decision.

He waited patiently as the carriage approached, then headed once more to the back of the carriage where he opened the burlap flap wide, climbed over the edge of the wagon, and dropped down carefully on his good foot. He waited until the carriage was farther down the path before walking down the fork.

The sound of running water filled Link's ears. He hadn't taken more than a few steps when he turned a subtle corner and was blinded by sunlight reflecting on the water's surface. He used his open hand as a shield to the light while he let his eyes adjust to the sight.

Water gathered collectively in a crystal clear pool at the edge of the encircled area, and a delicate waterfall trickled down from tall moss-covered rocks at the edge of the spring. Beneath his feet, the rich forest soil gave way to soft sand. Light gleamed and glittered across the water's glassy surface, and Link could see straight through the pure water down to the bottom.

It had been more than a full year since Link had seen the Ordona Spring, and it was just as breath-takingly beautiful as he remembered. He took one step toward the edge and let the cool clean water wash up gently against his feet. A healing sensation tingled across the cut in Link's right foot. He then took off both his shoes and was about to step barefooted into the water when he saw something he'd missed at his first glance.

"Ilia."

"Link?"

Nine-year old Ilia stood bent over in the center of the spring, wringing out water from her knee-length straw-colored hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt of white muslin, and tawny brown knickers that stopped halfway between her calves. She was barefoot, and her clothes were soaked, as if she'd lied down and rolled around in the shallow spring (there certainly wasn't room for swimming). She gazed attentively at Link with her wide-set almond-shaped eyes, the same color as the forest leaves.

"Uh …" Link found himself at a loss of words, especially when Ilia's smile lit up across her face and when she spoke in a voice that was smoother and sweeter than Lon Lon milk.

"I knew Talon was coming this year, but I didn't know if you were or not."

"A-actually," he stammered. "Talon didn't come this year. M-Malon and I came with Cremia and Romani."

"Really? Why's that?"

"He sent us to do the shipping in Ordon while he went to Hyrule for the sales."

"Gosh, I wish my dad would let me go places by myself. Talon must really trust you."

Link couldn't help but grin sheepishly. "Yeah well, he said he didn't really have a choice this year. I guess he just needs my help is all."

"Wow, Link." Her voice was more like a singing murmur. "You must be a really hard worker."

Link felt his face burning. He hoped Ilia didn't see his blush in the bright light. She swept her hair back and took graceful steps toward him.

"You really are growing up, aren't you? Even though you're the same age as me, it feels like you're so far ahead…"

"No way!" Link sputtered. "The-there's no way I could compare to you in anything."

"What happened to your foot?"

"My what?"

"Your foot. You have a bandage on it."

"Oh." He looked down and remembered.

"I cut my foot while I was …" Now he really was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether to tell the truth, look like an idiot, and possibly get in trouble with Cremia, or lie and feel horrible about it.

"… I fell," Link finally replied.

"You cut your foot while you fell?" Ilia's genuine concern was a worse interrogation method to Link then Malon's angry glare or Talon's seemingly all-knowing eye as a parent.

"I uh- I tripped on rock and I fell." It was technically true, after all.

"That must've really hurt. May I see?"

Before Link could stop her, she bent down and unwrapped the bandage.

"It looks healthy to me. I can hardly see where it got scratched."

Link peered down nervously. Only a small scratch and stitches remained where the deep cut was made just a few hours previous.

"Are you sure you needed stitches for such a small scratch?"

"It wasn't that small this morning. It was a really big cut, and it was bleeding a whole lot."

"You only stepped into the water for a little bit. I didn't know the spring could heal wounds so fast."

"That's weird."

"Yes, it is. You don't want it to heal up all the way before you get these stitches out. You'd better not go into the water anymore." Ilia carefully rewrapped the bandage around Link's foot and stood upright.

"Why don't you come back to the village with me? The others must be waiting for you."

He nodded, then picked up his shoes and followed after her in his bare feet onto the path towards Ordon Village, leaving the spring behind. They walked in, what seemed to him, unbearable silence. He thought desperately of something to say.

"We have a new foal on the ranch," he finally announced.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Ilia's eyes light up. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. Her name is Epona."

"I'd love to see her. I wish I could come and see your ranch, instead of you always coming here."

"Our ranch isn't anything special. You've got a whole village here."

"Maybe but we only have a few horses. All we really have here is pumpkins and goat cheese."

Link couldn't help laughing. They continued on in uncomfortable quiet until they'd reached the northern entrance.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"Later, if you're not too busy, I have something I want to show you."

Link was so fixed on listening to merely the sound of Ilia's voice that her words hadn't registered.

"Link?"

"Ah, sorry. Guess I was daydreaming."

She smiled sweetly. "Never mind."

"Link, where were you?"

The two friends turned and saw Cremia sitting on a boulder next to the carriage, with Malon and Romani peering over the sides of the carriage at them. It had been parked next to an empty tree house right outside of the central village.

"When I looked into the back of the cart and saw you gone, I had a heart attack. What happened?"

Link saw tears streaming down Cremia's face. She was wiping them away as she stood up.

"Sorry," he apologized, hanging his head low. "When we passed by the spring, I jumped out to see if I could heal my foot a little."

"Please don't go off on your own, especially if you don't tell me where it is you're going. Get back in the cart, please." Cremia spoke shakily as she shooed Malon back into the middle and climbed onto the driver's seat.

"If you want to come, too, Ilia, that's fine, but there isn't much room. You'll have to sit in the back with Link."

"Thank you, Cremia, but I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, sweety." Cremia's voice cracked as she regained her composure. "We're all going into the village, so we might as well go together."

"Let's just go already!" Romani cried out. "I'm starving!" She hadn't seen Cremia crying.

Link stepped up to the back of the cart, opened the burlap cover, threw his shoes in, and gave Ilia his hand so she could climb in. He allowed her the most comfortable seat there was, then climbed in and searched for another spot.

"You can sit here if you want, Link," Ilia offered from her seat on a rather cozy milk cart. "You're the one with the injured foot."

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me," he uttered as he settled himself awkwardly between two other boxes across from her. As he spoke though, the carriage jilted forward, so his body jerked back and he nearly fell.

"Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's not your fault."

Link opened his mouth to elaborate, but changed his mind. They didn't talk anymore for the brief trip into the inner section of Ordon Village.

A wide gap in the trees revealed the open field that was Ordon. In spite of the early season, the sun blazed intensely down on that tiny town of only a few families. The sweet scent of pumpkins permeated the windless air, and bees hummed lazily and flew low to and fro from flower to flower. A fresh, flowing river from a northern waterfall and a deep pool drifted freely south and halved the village, though not abruptly.

Everywhere Link looked, he found life in the village. The houses with roofs looked like mushrooms, and those without roofs were built firmly into the bases of nearby trees. Cremia parked the cart next to one of the tree base houses. Like the tree house, it too was unoccupied.

The horses drawn to the carriage pawed at the ground while everyone climbed off and out of the cart.

"I'll go tell my father you're here so you can get started. I'll see you later, Link." Ilia waved goodbye as she walked away. Link waved back, and then walked around the other side of the cart.

"Cremia?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm really sorry."

She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"That's alright. Since it's just Ordon Village, we know everyone here, and you've been here before, so it's not like you can get lost out here." Link had a feeling she was telling this to herself more than she was to him.

"If you want to go somewhere, all you need to do is let me know. I'm in charge of you while your dad is in Hyrule, and I don't want anything else to happen to you, ok?"

"Ok."

Cremia squeezed him, and released him. She pulled a basket off the seat of the carriage.

"Everyone, stretch your legs, get something to eat, do whatever you need to do because as soon as Mayor Bo comes, we're going straight to work."

"I really have to go to the bathroom," Malon danced back and forth between her feet.

Romani eyed the basket in Cremia's hands hungrily. Link approached the nearby river, kneeled down, cupped the cool water in his hands, and splashed it against his face. He heard heavy sandals crunching on the sandy dirt path behind him. He turned and saw a large gruff-looking man holding hundreds of paper documents in his hands. His clothes reminded Link of the same ones that Fado wore.

"Mornin', Cremia. You're here bright and early."

"We got here as fast as we could sir. We'll be ready to start in just a few minutes."

"It's nice to know someone around here is ready to work. I've got the order forms for both ranches ready right here. By the way," he looked around the cart on both sides, seeming perplexed. "Where's Talon at? I'd assumed he'd be here to do business."

"About that," Cremia started nervously. "Talon couldn't be here, since he had business in Hyrule as well. He's sent his two very capable children to complete the work here."

"What?!" The mayor's shouts made Link jump, and he nearly fell in the river. "He's insane if he thinks two kids can do this kind of work! It's preposterous! What kind of idiot does he take me for?"

"What's all this ruckus about?" A man the same height as Mayor Bo but noticeably smaller than him seemed to come out of nowhere. He wore a sweatband around his forehead, had light facial hair, and had a sword strapped across his back. Link recognized him instantly.

"I'm tryin' to figure out what to do now, Rusl," the mayor growled, rubbing his forehead. "Talon's opted not to show up for work, and has instead seen fit to send his children to do the work of an adult. There's no way we can get all these orders filled without his contributions. What am I supposed to do now? It's gonna be a pain to explain to Kakariko why they can't get any milk this year."

"Now hang just a minute there, mayor," Rusl spoke calmly. "The efforts of children should not be disregarded so quickly, for their strength is comparable to that of even the Goddesses. Both Malon and Link have been here before, and know what the orders entail. Why not give them a chance?"

"It doesn't matter how many times they've been here. They can't possibly know how to fill out the forms correctly; it racks my own brain just to do my 'em. And there's no way two little kids could lift such big heavy boxes on their own."

"That's why Talon sent them with me, sir. I'll be more than willing to help them to the best of my abilities," Cremia did her best to intervene.

"And that's another thing! Talon knows better than anyone else here in just how busy you are to begin with, Cremia. It's almost maddening for me to think that he's making a young girl such as you do the work of _two _adults! I knew that man was lazy, but by goddess, I'd never thought he'd stoop so low as this! This makes me madder than a slingshot hornet's nest!"

With that, the mayor threw down the forms onto the ground and walked off in a huff, his feet pounding. Cremia shakily bent down to pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry he did that, Cremia," Rusl kneeled and helped to pick up the forms. "Our poor mayor has been so overworked these last few days. Running this village, as small as it is, is a tough job."

"I know it must be. I'd feel better about it if I didn't feel partly responsible."

"Now what do you mean by that, Miss Cremia?"

"Since Fado left the village to help us on our little ranch, the mayor's had to leave the ranch here to anyone who wants to volunteer. I feel as though I took something from him, and I wish I could make it up to him somehow."

"Young lady, if you want to make it up to him, then you do everything in your power to get your ranch the most successful it can possibly be." Rusl's tone shifted from soft and paternal to strong and serious. Cremia looked at him, stunned.

"But in the meantime, don't worry too much about it." His voice changed back.

"Thank you, sir. Is there any place where we can use the restroom before we get started?"

"Well, since Fado's place is empty now," Rusl looked up toward the empty house they'd parked next to. " I'd imagine that's where you'll be sleeping during your stay here. It's gotten dusty since he left, but everything in there still works just fine."

No sooner had Rusl told this to Cremia did Malon run through the door of the house.

"If you need any help, Cremia, I'll be more than happy to assist, and I'm sure the other men of the village will do just the same. I wouldn't be surprised if Bo came back to apologize to you before the end of the day. He's by no means mad at you; he just has a bad habit of taking his anger out on others."

"Thank you, Rusl. For everything." Cremia clutched the forms in her hands tightly. Rusl had started walking away when her eye caught Link standing by the river, who'd been watching the whole spectacle.

"Rusl, before you go…" He turned around, hearing his name. Cremia beckoned to Link, and he came.

"Is there any way you can arrange a meeting with Link later on today, regarding something rather important?" Her voice, though not a whisper, was still quieter than it had been all morning.

"Just how important are we talking, young lady?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Only he can tell you that much. That is of course, whether he decides to tell you or not."

After listening to Cremia make this request of Rusl, Link felt himself quite put on the spot. He wasn't quite sure how to react. He looked at Rusl though, met his gaze, and found himself looking into the strongest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. A sense of trust immediately formed within his heart, swelled and filled his chest.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Something really weird is happening to me, and I don't know what it is, but Cremia told me you might be able to help me."

"I guess it depends on what it is we'll be discussing. How about you come down to the spring this evening, Link, and we can talk there? In the meantime, if I were you, I could to convince the mayor just how wrong he really is."

Rusl's voice shifted to seriousness again as he finished his statement, and he strode away. Malon emerged out of the house, looking relieved and angry at the same time.

"Ok, Cremia. When do we start?"

"What's your hurry?" Romani asked, her stomach growling.

"Didn't you hear what that guy said?" Malon pointed in the direction that Mayor Bo had walked off.

"He practically called us babies! He said there's no way Link and I could do the work for our ranch and he called Dad lazy, _and _he had the nerve to yell at Cremia like that! I don't care how overworked he is, or if he's Ilia's dad, or that he's the mayor of Ordon. I wouldn't care if he were the King of all Hyrule! There's no way I'm letting a big fat guy like that tell me what I am or am not 'capable' of!"

Cremia couldn't help laughing at Malon's confident outburst.

"We'll get started as soon as we eat our breakfast. Let's hurry though; we don't want to get caught working in the hottest part of the day. I have a feeling spring finally decided to start."

Cremia picked up the forgotten basket, which she'd dropped when she picked up the orders, and distributed breakfast among the children. They devoured the food hungrily and were finished in a matter of minutes. Romani and Link both had a chance to use the bathroom while Cremia left their luggage in the empty house. Finally, they boarded the carriage again and made their way towards Ordon Ranch.

On any other day, the ranch would have been quite chilly. It was noticeably higher in elevation than the village, as brisk air wafted through the uneven field surrounded on all sides by steep hills. A hardwood fence enclosed the circular field where goats grazed apathetically on mountain grass, not bothering to glance at the approaching cart. A low wooden platform was built next to the stable.

As soon as Cremia stopped the cart, two other men approached the carriage and drew off the horses, taking them into the stable. She climbed out of the cart and explained Talon's absence to them while Link and Malon both climbed out of the carriage for the last time that day.

"I'm not gonna wait. The less time we spend working is more time we can play with Romani and Ilia. Let's get started, Link."

Malon grabbed the forms off the seat where Cremia had left them and began flipping through them.

"Lots of forms from Kakariko this year, not too many from Hyrule City since Dad's doing those in person, a bunch for someplace called Clock Town, a _ton _for Lynna City, and just as many for Horon Village too. We hardly ever get any from places that far out. We've got our work cut out for us this year, so we'd better hurry."

By the time Cremia came out of the stable, she was astonished to see Link and Malon knee-deep in work. Link pulled boxes one by one out of the carriage, carrying them where Malon directed him, careful not to get the Lon Lon milk confused with the Romani milk. Several boxes had already been stacked in separate piles onto the platform.

"Cremia, can we get some pens or something, so I can fill these out?"

"Um, sure." Cremia answered.

She had more than anticipated doing Talon's share of the work for his ranch, even if he hadn't alluded to it in any way, but here she stood, watching two children do what Mayor Bo called "the work of any adult," and doing it faster than any normal adult could. She could tell immediately she was going to have to work twice as hard just to keep up with these two amazing children.

"Romani, get out of the carriage now. It's time to go to work. I'll be right back with some pens."

Cremia went back into the stable and emerged with two pens for her and Malon. The two talked and decided that things would be more efficient if they did all the orders at the same time. It was more likely that Cremia, having watched the feats of these two children, talked Malon into doing so. Together, they went through order form after order form, moving through the pile of papers quite rapidly.

Romani sat in the back of the cart and pushed milk boxes from the front to the back as Link took box after box out of the carriage. One box of milk alone normally required two full grown men to carry, not necessarily because of the weight of the boxes (granted, they are quite heavy), but to keep the milk bottles inside balanced and away from the sides so as not to tip over and break. Link however, was able to carry a box perfectly balanced under each arm without any sign of struggle. With strong and steady arms that no one expected from a nine-year old boy, Link had emptied the cart of all the boxes of milk within a few hours.

Malon was just as gifted in the ways of mental capacity. She was doing the arithmetic required for filling out the orders so quickly that by the time Cremia had one order filled out, Malon had _three _orders filled, addressed, stamped, and ready to be shipped with the milk. She gathered data faster than could be ever thought normal, and processed it even faster.

Watching the two of them, Cremia was almost positive she was in the presence of a genius and a bodybuilder, and nearly considered giving up helping, just to get out of their way. In the same time it took Link to unload all the milk and separate them accordingly, Malon had finished filling, filing, and addressing not only the order forms for Lon Lon Ranch, but for Romani ranch as well.

"You just finished three days of work in less than a few hours," Cremia's breath was utterly taken away. She would have collapsed into a chair had there not been a lack of a chair.

"Whew!" Link placed down the last box and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That didn't take long."

"I should think not," Cremia thought to herself.

"Now that that's done," Malon started, finishing the last form and pressing it onto the box that Link had put down. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was expecting to do this all of today _and_ all of tomorrow. I'm kind of shocked at the moment."

"No way, Dad makes us do this kind of stuff all the time." Malon gave the pen back. "Since we've got the rest of the day then, there's nothing stopping us from going to play, right?"

"I suppose not," was all that came out of Cremia's stunned mouth.

"Hooray! Let's go see if Ilia can play with us!" Romani climbed out of the carriage, jumped down, and raced off towards the ranch entrance, with Malon and Link following after her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Link called after her.

Cremia stood for a long time, flabbergasted, with both pens in her hand, before Mayor Bo came marching up the hill towards the ranch. When he saw her standing motionless next to the carriage, he looked worried.

"Cremia, I came up here to apologize, but you look as if you've seen a poe. Where'd the kids go?" He noticed all the milk boxes piled up on the platform in perfect order.

"And where the Twilight did all these come from?"

"It's all done, sir."

"What was that?"

"All the milk from both ranches is ready to be shipped out as soon as possible."

"What? How in the-"

The mayor stumbled over to the platform and picked up one of the forms resting on the box and looked through it quickly.

"Now how in the name of Nayru did you manage to get these filled out so fast? I can't even get Jaggle or Hanch to work this efficiently!"

"I didn't do anything, sir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those two children worked so fast through those orders, I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't just watched it with my very eyes."

Mayor Bo stared at the poor girl for a moment before he regained his train of thought and placed the order form back.

"Anyways, Cremia, I came up to apologize. I had no reason to yell at you, and frankly I'm ashamed of myself for it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Cremia focused her attention away from the ranch entrance and towards the mayor.

"It's quite alright, Mayor. I can't imagine how much work it is to be mayor, especially since Fado left to work for us."

"He might not be the best of workers. He was always losin' goats here and there, but it's still that much harder to run the Ordon Ranch without him. There were twice as many orders this year as there've been before because of all that rain we've had, and those thieves that've been hittin' ranches have been hittin' our village too. It's only been a year since he left, but I'm not sure how much longer we can go without a permanent worker on the ranch."

"If nothing else sir, it must at least be good to know that we've finished all the orders. Maybe we can hang around and help this village some before we leave."

"I couldn't ask that of you, girl! Ever since your father died, you've probably been workin' day and night. Take a break while you're here; have a bowl of pumpkin soup, why don't ya?"

"I really couldn't even if I wanted to. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I couldn't work. Isn't there anything you could use help on?"

"You can help by getting some rest, Cremia. You could go into the spring and see if it'll do you any good. You deserve it."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Go on, girl. Git!"

Cremia laughed, "Alright, I'm going!" She started slowly down the ranch, leaving Mayor Bo behind to account for the orders.

Her feet dragged across the dirt as she made her way back to the village. It took several minutes before she finally approached the first house on her left. Standing tall and strong and built of black wood, the signpost next to it read that it was Mayor Bo's house. She sat on the steps to the house and cupped her chin in her hands.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ She thought. _"Link and Malon were better with the orders than I was, and Mayor Bo wouldn't let me help, even though I'd probably just ruin something if he let me. The moment I look away it seems like Link either goes missing or gets hurt. Why am I so pathetic?"_

She closed her eyes, and saw the memory of her house on Romani ranch, one year ago. It hadn't been dilapidated the way it was now; as a matter of fact, it had been quite warm and lovely.

Inside in one of the bedrooms, her father lied in bed, coughing up blood and looking pale. She was kneeling next to the bed, grasping her father's weak hand tightly in hers. She heard the barely audible words that had haunted her for the last year.

"_I'm so sorry, sweety. It's up to you now. Look after your sister and the ranch."_

"_No, Daddy, I can't! Please!"_

"_I'll miss you."_

Romani was sitting next to Cremia, crying and rubbing her eyes with her fists. An unnamed doctor waited patiently by the bedroom door, waiting to pronounce time of death.

Their father went slowly and painfully; it had taken twenty minutes after her father spoke for the last time for him to pass. When he did, the doctor pronounced it, and ushered the two girls out of the room.

That year, Talon had sent Malon and Link with Ingo to Ordon while he stayed on Romani ranch and helped the girls for two weeks. News had reached Ordon Village of the girls' father's death, so Mayor Bo had sent Fado to help Talon and Cremia for those two weeks. His stay became semi-permanent after Talon left.

For those two weeks after the death, both girls had been livid. Neither of them were given time to mourn, for in that short time, they had to learn everything about the ranch that their father hadn't already taught them. Two newly orphaned girls, one nine years old, and the other fifteen, worked their hearts out on the ranch their father left behind. They worked all day and night until their hands were thick with calluses, the muscles in their arms hard and fatigued, and their eyes dry and red from tears.

In one year, Cremia had no choice but to grow up.

"_I'm sorry, Daddy. Everything has just gone wrong since you left. I don't know if I can do it. I just can't. I don't know what to do."_

"_Young lady, if you want to make it up to him, then you do everything in your power to get your ranch the most successful it can possibly be."_

Those words filled her mind instantly. It had been Rusl who said that of course, but his words then had just as much effect as they did now. If he hadn't said them, she probably would've cried her heart out after having been yelled at Mayor Bo. They'd stopped her on the brink of her own pity party.

That's what it was really: just a pity party; doing nothing but feeling sorry for herself. Had she had it tough? Probably a lot tougher than most people her age, but while she missed her father desperately, she had the love and help of so many other people that she felt it was a waste of time to miss her father needlessly. He'd given her a job before he'd left and that was all that mattered.

"_Young lady, if you want to make it up to him, then you do everything in your power to get your ranch the most successful it can possibly be."_

"_That's right! I have to keep our ranch going no matter what! I have to, for Daddy, and for Romani, and Talon and his kids and for everyone in Ordon Village!"_

Cremia stood up and walked hastily into the village. From a distance, she could hear the voices of the children, as well as a great deal of splashing. She moved hurriedly back to the north entrance of the village and made her way back into the woods where the spring was. Once she reached it, she slowly approached it and without stopping, walked in all the way up to her knees.

The pristine water dissolved all her aches and pains, and cleared her mind of all her worries. She kneeled down and immersed herself in the water, lying on her back and squinting into the sun until tears ran down her cheeks.

There was just one problem when it came to the ranch; she'd been working as hard as she could in the last year, and yet it seemed like it wasn't enough. The cows and goats needed medicine from the hard winter, and the roof of the house had so many leaks it was laughable. Not to mention the thieves that had been going around and stealing cows every other time they showed up. She wished she could put up some nice locks on the barn door like the ones Talon had on his own barn and stable doors on his ranch. He'd told her about them while they had been loading the carriage in Romani Ranch the day before.

Cremia sighed and sat up as the obvious came to her; what she needed was what everyone else needed, she supposed; she needed money. She had no idea how to get it though, since ranching was the only thing she knew and was the only source of income for her. If working as hard as she had in the last year could fix the problem, it would've done so by now. She was pretty sure that the ranch had actually _lost _money in the year. Another expense she _certainly _hadn't counted on would be fixing the roof that had been blown off the barn just that morning.

Her train of thought went instantly to the events which had occurred that dawn; the strangest creatures she'd ever encountered in her life had infiltrated the ranch, and had had obvious intentions to steal _all _the livestock on the entire ranch, and her sister as well. If it hadn't been for Link, she wouldn't even know what to do, and she didn't even want to think about it.

Come to think about it, _why _had those things come in the first place? Had her father known about them before he died? Romani told her that those things, whatever they were, came every year to try and take the cattle. It frightened her to think that her tiny sister had kept them at bay year after year, but at the moment, she wouldn't be distracted.

Did those things ever try to steal the cows and horses at Talon's ranch? What about all the other ranches in the Ordona Province? Talon had never mentioned it to her, and she'd never heard about it from anyone else either. Did they only ever come to her ranch, and if so, why? There wasn't anything special about her cows, was there?

"Something special," she said out loud to no one. She stood up and bent slightly, pulling her wet hair in front of her and carefully wringing it out. "Something special, there's something special."

Her eyes lit up brightly, and she began to laugh.

"There's something special! There's something special about my cows!" She repeated it over and over again, laughing the whole time while wringing out her hair and clothes, trying to get dry. She took off her soaked boots and carried them in her hand as she walked back to the village, letting the dirt cake on the bottom of her feet and not caring.

"There's something special about my cows!" She sang and twirled in circles over and over until she was so dizzy that she nearly collapsed. By the time she came to the empty house that was Fado's but would be hers during her stay in Ordon, she was laughing hysterically. She opened the door, and before going inside, she turned around and screamed at the village one last time.

"THERE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT MY COWS!"

She slammed the door behind her.

…

Link, Malon, Romani, and Ilia had been swimming and playing together in the pond that lay at the north end of the village when they heard Cremia singing madly. They watched confusedly as she twirled her way into the house and scream at the village before going inside the house.

They stared at one another for a long time before Link finally spoke, standing on the deck.

"What was _that _about?!"

"Beats me," Romani shrugged, bobbing up and down in the water. "Dad always said, before he died, that teenagers are just crazy."

Malon crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"I hope she's ok," Ilia wondered as she dipped her legs in, sitting under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Sounds like she's really happy to me," Romani declared. "Let's just leave her alo-"

She was cut off when Link cannonballed into the pond and sent water flying everywhere. All three girls were soaked.

"LINK!" Malon screamed, and Ilia laughed. "You're gonna get it!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" He swam in circles around her while she made mad grabs at him.

"Romani! Help me catch him!"

Both girls swam after him, but couldn't keep up when he swam briskly around a large boulder sticking out of the lake, then dived down out of reach.

For the rest of the morning and all the afternoon, the four of them swam together and played every water game they could think of. They splashed, screamed, paddled, and laughed so hard that their sides hurt, and kept laughing until tears were streaming down their red faces. For hours and hours, Ilia, Romani, Malon, and Link were together, engaging in the activity we call childhood, never knowing how deeply they would appreciate this time, and none of them the wiser.

The sun was now sinking in the sky, moving slowly towards the horizon, when they finally climbed out of the water, and rested in the shade of the nearby trees.

"Aah! My skin hurts!" Romani cried. "I'm gonna wake up with a sunburn tomorrow."

"Me too," moaned Malon. "I wish I'd stayed in the shade like Ilia. She was smart."

Ilia and Link laughed.

"Don't laugh!" She shouted. "It's not funny! I bet you'll have one worse than ours tomorrow, Link."

"Actually, I don't feel anything," he replied, looking at both of his arms and seining no tell-tale red.

"Maybe not now, but just wait 'till later," Romani warned. "It never really shows until the day after, you know?"

"Yeah, Link!" Malon scoffed. "Just you wait!"

"Maybe," Link lazily replied, lying on his back, looking up into the leaves and watching the sunlight dance between them.

"There goes Rusl," Ilia said, pointing towards him. "Looks like he's going to the spring."

Link quickly sat up and realized the time.

"I gotta go."

"Hmm? Where?" Ilia looked at him.

"Maybe we should go too," Romani stood up. "My sister might be wondering where we are."

"I doubt that, but it _is _getting late," Malon agreed. "I'm getting hungry."

Ilia followed their lead, and stood up as well. "Dad told me that the whole village is planning a campout tonight."

"Really?! I wanna go!" Romani exclaimed happily.

"It'll be lots of fun," explained Ilia. "There's gonna be lots of food, and we're gonna tell stories around a big bonfire. And after that, we'll all sleep under the stars."

"The 'ole yearly campout, huh Ilia? I forgot all about it," Malon replied as she stretched her legs, and looked over at Link, immediately noticing the twinkle in his eye. She had no doubt that images of the campfire were going through his head, and she smiled.

She then turned her glance at Ilia without thinking about it, and noticed she was staring intently at Link, but not just at him. Malon frowned and carefully tracked the path of Ilia's gaze, and immediately noticed.

"Whoa! Link!"

"What?" he asked earnestly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Your ears! What happened to them?"

"My ears?" Now he was just confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at them. They're really pointy."

Link looked at Malon as though she were insane, then approached the water and peered at his reflection past the ripples. Sure enough, instead of seeing normally-shaped ears like the others, the tops of his small ears came up in a sharp point and spread away from the side of his face.

"Wow," he said breathlessly.

"They weren't like that yesterday," Romani explained. "I was with him all day; I would've remembered."

"Maybe not," Malon continued. "None of us noticed it until now."

"I did." Ilia interjected, and everyone listened.

"I saw them this morning when Link came to the spring. I didn't think he had them when you guys came last year. I'm sorry, Link."

"It's ok," he answered. "Maybe it's no big deal; maybe I'm just sick or something and they're like a symptom of something."

"I've never heard of a sickness that causes pointy ears," Malon frowned. "But if that's the case, you better stay away from me. Who knows what else that disease could do? You could wake up purple tomorrow for all we know."

"We don't know that it's a disease for sure," Ilia reasoned.

"Link, you were gonna go talk to Rusl weren't you? Why don't you ask him about it?" Romani suggested.

"Yeah, if anybody would know, it's him," Ilia explained.

"I guess so," Link sighed, then thought to himself, "Great. Just one more thing on my list of weird things about me. Maybe I can join a circus or something."

"You'd better hurry to catch him. He headed for the spring a few minutes ago." 

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." He jumped up, dove back into the pond, and swam down the river, arriving back at the village.

Climbing onto the shore, he got to his feet and shook his head briskly from side to side, casting water from his hair onto the ground. He wrung out his clothes the best he could without stretching them, then started down the path that Rusl had just departed.

Golden light filled the land as the sun entered into twilight. Before long, Link was out of the village and by the forked path again. He turned the corner and saw Ordona Spring once more, and sitting by the shore with his back to Link was none other than Rusl. Link stared nervously at him, and then approached him.

"Mr. Rusl?"

He turned and smiled warmly at Link. "Welcome, Link. Come sit with me."

The same feeling of trust that Link felt earlier welled up in his chest again, so he wasted no time in marching hurriedly over to Rusl and sitting next to him.

"What's on your mind, son?"

It occurred to Link that he hadn't spent a minute that day thinking about what he was going to say to Rusl, so he didn't say anything at first. Instead, he looked over at the spring and watched the ripples move hypnotically across the surface.

"It's alright, Link. You can tell me."

Rusl's words filled his ears, and reminded him of Talon's voice, only a lot better. Rusl didn't speak with a drawl, and his words sounded so nice, in a way he couldn't explain. He finally spoke.

"I've been having really weird dreams at night," he said, then looked at Rusl. He didn't say anything, but was listening intently, so he continued.

"Last night, I passed out for no reason. I had a dream about a dark man with fire in his eyes, and he burned down our ranch and the castle in Hyrule. And the night before, I had a dream about a girl in the forest, and she gave me an ocarina. When I woke up, I was holding that ocarina in my hand. I brought it with me to Ordon."

Link stopped talking long enough to notice the look in Rusl's eyes. They were urgent and very serious.

He continued.

"I've also had a dream, every night last week, and that it was raining sparkles. I was floating in the sky, and three golden people flew by me. When I looked down to see where they went, I saw Hyrule below me. When I looked back, I saw three golden triangles spinning. Whenever I try to grab them I wake up, or the dream ends."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. The day before, when Malon and I went into the forest, everything went black and I was flying through the stars. I saw millions of them go by before I stopped and landed somewhere, and I saw three giant ladies. It felt like I was gone for hours, but Malon said I disappeared, and I was only gone for a few minutes. That's it."

Link finished and watched Rusl impatiently, who seemed to be studying the spring.

Rays of spotlights shined down from the setting sun through the trees. The forest was growing darker around them, and the glow on the water was fading. Link felt an impending loneliness settle around him. Neither he, nor Rusl talked for a long time.

"Tell me, Link. Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

Link looked up at Rusl, and this time, noticed he was quite somber. Almost sad.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…"

"With whose, sir?"

"…The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left this world."

The moment Rusl made this statement, Link's thoughts went to the story that Talon had told him the morning before. He thought immediately of the people in Hyrule who'd been killed mercilessly nine years ago, for no apparent reason. The loneliness that had settled on Link and Rusl doubled.

"How old are you now, Link?"

"I'm nine, sir."

"Do you know where your name came from?"

"Talon told me that when I was a baby, he found me outside the ranch, and my name was written on a note."

Rusl let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up.

"Sir?"

Rusl looked down and saw the worried look in Link's eyes. He smiled.

"Stand up, Link. I have something to tell you."

Link rose to his feet.

"To be honest, I was scared because I thought Cremia wanted me to give you the talk about the Takkuris and Bees."

"Eck! No!" Link retched. Talon had already given him and Malon that talk several months ago. He wanted to forget that day more than anything. Rusl laughed.

"Grossness aside, there is something I can tell you. I guess it depends on whether you want to hear it or not."

"I want to hear. Please tell me."

"Before we can discuss it though, we need to discuss those dreams of yours. Follow me."

Rusl turned and walked away from the spring, with Link trailing after him. They headed back to the village. Rusl walked along the river that ran through the village, and began ascending up a small hill. They came to a house that rested at the top of that hill.

"This is my home, Link. Come on inside."

Rusl opened the door for Link, and they went inside. Inside, the décor was a subtle, but deep brown theme. The first thing Link noticed was a young woman with dark eyes and blonde hair, sitting on the couch and knitting.

"Is this our friend from Lon Lon, sweety?" She beamed at Link, and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Link, this is my wife, Uli."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Link nervously extended his hand, and she took it in hers.

"And I'm very pleased to me you. I hope you'll forgive me if I don't stand."

"Uli, I'm going to show Link to the forge."

"Alright. Please keep it down," Uli returned to her knitting. "I finally managed to get Colin down for his nap."

"Can do." Rusl kissed Uli's forehead, then walked across the living room to a door in the back.

"This way, Link."

Link followed through the doorway and found himself outside again. Next to the house was a small add-on building that had no door, but instead, had only three walls and an entryway where the fourth way would've been. Inside, Link saw the works of a typical blacksmith; an anvil with a hammer laid on top, numbers of chisels and fullers arranged across several other shelves, a huge coal forge in the back of the room with a chimney, and so many other tools that Link couldn't recognize.

What really caught Link's eye was the opposite wall, lined entirely with books, more than he could ever count, and most of them antiquarian. There must have been hundreds of them, and some of them had titles that Link couldn't read.

"That's a lot of books," he observed.

"I collect them every time I go travel. As you can see, I travel quite a lot. Sit down over there, and wait a minute."

Link sat down in a high chair that was next to the extinguished forge, and watched Rusl search discriminately through the shelves.

"Colin," Rusl announced. "Is my son, by the way. Two years old now. He and Uli are the loves of my life."

"I didn't know," Link answered.

"Aha! Here we are." Rusl pulled an ancient tome from the shelf, blowing the dust off the cover. "This book here, Link, is the answer to all your troubles."

"Really?" Link made to stand up.

"Stay there, Link." Rusl opened the heavy cover of the book and placed it on a table next to Link's chair, delicately and quickly moving through the pages until he stopped on one that Link identified immediately.

"That's-"

"Do you recognize this picture, Link?"

"Yeah! Those are the three giant ladies I saw when I disappeared in the forest!"

"Those three giant ladies, as you call them, are the Goddesses of Hyrule."

Link gaped at the picture.

"They look exactly like I saw them," he said breathlessly.

"They are also the same ones you spoke of, in this picture." Rusl turned a few more pages and rested on one that showed three golden beings descending on the continent of Hyrule.

"That's them, too!" Link's eyes were wide-open in amazement.

"This is just a guess, of course, but I think you witnessed, in your dream, the creation of Hyrule."

"What's that?"

"I'll read it to you."

Rusl turned the pages back to the first page he'd shown Link and began to read. He told him the Legend of Hyrule in words so articulate and eloquent that Link let the words flow through him like energy. It felt as though he were there watching Din, Nayru, and Farore, the Goddesses of Power, Wisdom, and Courage create the land with all its twists and turns, and all of its lakes, mountains, deserts and forests, and all the people who lived there.

He stopped Rusl when he came to a sentence that read, 'their labors completed, departed for the heavens, and Golden Sacred Triangles remained at the Point'.

"Golden triangles?"

"That's right." Rusl turned the page, and Link was face to face with the triangles from his dream.

"That's them. I saw those in my dream too."

Rusl continued reading, and recited to Link the legend of the three golden triangles.

…

_The Three Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens, and the Golden Sacred Triangles remained at the Point where the Goddesses left the world. Since then, the Sacred Triangles have become the basis of our world's providence, and the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the Goddesses._

_The power of the Triforce is that power to grant the wish of the one who holds it in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. That is the legend as it has been passed down by generations._

…

Rusl stopped reading when he noticed the astonished expression on Link's face, and chuckled.

"This must be a lot for you to absorb, so I guess I'll stop there."

"Wow . . ."

"Do you think you understand, Link?"

"I think so. My dream was about the Three Goddesses, and how they came down and created Hyrule and then left behind those triangles, called the Triforce, and now it's in the Sacred Realm?"

"That's the gist of it."

Link stared at the ground.

"I won't sugarcoat it for you, Link. You're old enough to understand that story now. Link?"

Link was smiling.

"It's a really cool story, and I really like it," Link's smile turned into a look of confusion. "But why me? Why am I having these dreams? I'm just a kid from a ranch."

"Maybe not. Link, have you noticed your ears today by any chance?"

"Just now, actually. Malon told me that my ears looked weird while we were swimming, and when I looked at my reflection in the water, they were really pointy. Ilia said they'd been like that all morning."

"Good. That makes the next part easier. There's a lot more to the story than I've told you so far."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Rusl flipped through even more pages in the gargantuan book, and rested on one with no words, but with a detailed picture that covered two full pages in the book.

A tall strong boy, who didn't look to be any older than a teenager, was wearing a green tunic, a matching cap, and tan trousers, as well as durable gloves and boots of leather hide. He was standing in front of a marble temple and carried a decorative blue shield in his right hand and a long broad sword of the purest metal in his left. All around him were stormy clouds of darkness, except a ray of light that shined down directly upon him. His sharp, pale blue eyes pierced the pages of the book and stared severely at the reader.

"Who _is _that?" Link asked.

"That's you."

"Huh?!"

"Well, to be more precise, that is the man you are named after."

"I am?"

"That's right. That man's name is Link, just like you, and he has been a very important part of the history of Hyrule. Look closely at his face, and tell me what you see."

Link bent closer to the book and stared back at the depicted adventurer. He felt as though the eyes of the man in the picture were staring straight into his mind and heard ever thought he'd ever had. They were strong, good eyes, and Link felt that whoever this man was, he was a very good man.

"He must be a great hero," announced Link, after staring at the picture for several minutes.

"He was; probably the greatest hero that ever lived. But there's something else you need to see, and you're missing it. Look closely, Link. Tell me _exactly_ what you see."

"I'll try."

Link did his best, looking as hard as he could at the picture, scanning over every detail of the man's face, and he finally saw it.

"His ears," he realized. "They're just like mine."

"Ah, now you see," Rusl explained. "Link, this man you see is a member of a race known as the Hylians."

"I remember them!" Link replied excitedly. "Talon told me a long time ago that they're the ones who built the castle in Hyrule City!"

"That's right. They rule over our country, and guard all the people of every race that live within it. They are also the guardians of the Triforce. They've been given that divine duty by the Goddesses themselves."

"But what does that have to do with my ears?"

"Have you been listening, Link? Think very carefully."

"Well, that man in the picture has ears just like mine . . . and that man is a Hylian . . . Do all Hylians have ears like his?"

"They most certainly do."

"Then that must mean…" His eyes opened wide as he came to his realization. "That I'm Hylian?"

Rusl didn't say anything, but let the truth sink in.

"I'm Hylian…"

"Does it hurt to know that you're not human, Link?"

He turned and looked at Rusl, seeing the solemn look on his face. He considered for a very long time before he answered.

"I guess not. I'd always thought that I was a human just like Malon or Talon or Ilia, or you, but for some reason I always felt left out at home. It got even worse when the dreams started."

"And?"

"And I think ever since those dreams started, was when I started to feel really weird. The weirdest I've ever felt."

"Weird how?"

"Yesterday when we were at Romani Ranch, we were playing bows and arrows, and Romani told me that I was a better archer than most of the men in the Hyrule army. And just this morning too, I could lift two milk crates at the same time without any trouble."

"Anything else?"

"Um . . . Yeah, I think so. I got a bad cut on my foot really early this morning, but when I went into the spring to heal it, it was nearly gone."

"And then you found out about your ears, yes?"

"Yes sir. Do you know what it means?"

"I do. Those weird feelings you have, and your sudden increase in strength and dexterity, as well as your ears developing all point to one thing."

"What's that?"

"You are now coming of age."

"What? But I'm only nine years old."

"It doesn't mean you're an adult, Link. It means that you are now making the transition into becoming an adult. Hylians hit that transition a lot earlier than humans do; your sister Malon won't come of age until she's about sixteen. It's why you've been a lot stronger than you're used to, and it's probably the reason you've been having such strange dreams at night."

"So . . . I'm normal?"

"Completely. This is a very common thing that almost everyone goes through in _all _of the races. You may feel weird as you say during the next few days, but I assure you that what is happening to you is nothing new."

Rusl then gave Link a strange look, then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha, it's nothing Link. I just think it's ironic because in the end, I really _did _end up having to give you the talk about the Takkuris and Bees, if not in a roundabout way."

"Oh, come on!" Link whined. "Quit reminding me about that!"

Rusl laughed loudly and jovially, and his laughter was soon followed by the sound of a child crying.

"Rusl!" Uli's voice cried out in desperation from the house. "You've woken Colin!"

"Sorry, dear!" Rusl then made to pick up the book on the table, but Link stopped him, and picked up the book, which would've weighed quite a bit for a normal human child, but was very light for him.

"You said I was named after him," he said, pointing to the man in the picture. "You also said he was the most important hero in the history of Hyrule. But who _is _he? Do you know him?"

"I do, but I can't tell you."

"Aw, why not?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Do you know the village is having a campout tonight?"

"Ilia said something about it."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Boy, would I!" Link exclaimed happily as he gave the book back to Rusl.

"It's a good thing we finished up, or else we never would've been able to see the pages. Since it'll be dark soon, we'll be starting that campout anytime now. Why don't you come down to the village center with Uli and me? Everyone else will be coming shortly."

"I guess it's just as well that Colin is awake," Uli's voice said, and they saw her standing in the entry of the forge. In her arms, she carried a large basket full of bread and a fussy bumbling two-year old toddler. He squirmed and writhed in Uli's grasp.

"Ma! Pu down! Da!" He gurgled, reaching out for Rusl.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Alright, you silly little thing!" Uli gently placed Colin down on both of his feet, and he stumbled his way over to Rusl, who was putting the book back in its place on the shelf

"C'mere, you!" He reached down and thrust Colin into the air. "How's my big man?"

"Meam mom pu Cawli do bed!" Colin announced happily.

"She did?! Well that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"Ahem!" Uli crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Eh," Rusl started nervously. "That is, even a big man such as yourself needs sleep too, right? Plus, it's not nice to call your mom mean."

Colin glanced curiously at Link and clung tightly to his father. Rusl carried him over.

"Link, this is my son. Say hi, Colin."

"Ai, Cawli." Colin repeated shyly, and all three of them laughed.

"We'd better hurry sweety," Uli informed them. "We don't want to late."

"Will you join us, Link?"

"Yes sir," Link smiled. Rusl, with Colin in tow, led the way to the village. Uli followed him, struggling under the heavy weight of the bread basket that was as tall as her waist.

"Darling, I don't know if I can carry this. It's just so heavy."

"Let me, ma'am." Before Uli could reject Link's kind offer, he'd reached down and easily lifted the basket on top of his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Uli gasped. "Such a strong boy. Thank you, Link!"

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal," she insisted. "Call me Uli."

"And me too," Rusl agreed. "You can just call me Rusl."

"Thank you," Link grinned. All four of them made their way down to the center of the village. By now the sun had set completely behind the trees nearby and the mountains beyond. It was getting darker by the minute, so lamps that lined the road had been lit.

As they walked, Rusl frequently looked back at them, as well as down all the roads they passed. Uli, who'd been walking directly behind him, approached him and touched his shoulder. He jumped.

"What?" He questioned. He almost sounded angry.

"Rusl, you're awfully jumpy tonight. Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, sweety. Sorry I snapped at you." This time, he spoke apologetically.

"Are you ok, Rusl?" Link asked. When Rusl looked back at Link with a very urgent look on his face, Link stopped walking.

"No, it's nothing," Rusl replied quickly. "Let's keep going, shall we?" He bore an artificial grin on his face, and continued up the road. Link and Uli trailed behind.

"Link, may I ask what you and Rusl talked about?" She suddenly whispered to him.

"Huh? Well, um …"

"I just need to know if it's what's putting him on edge."

"I asked him about some dreams I was having, and he said it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I didn't think I made him mad."

"Don't worry about that. He isn't angry; I could tell if he was."

"Then what's the matter with him?"

Uli didn't respond at first, but then she replied, "Don't worry dear. I'll watch over him. You just focus on having fun tonight. Is that basket getting heavy at all?"

"No, ma'am."

"I told you!" She laughed, "Call me Uli."

"Ee iz hea!" Colin cried out and pointed a chubby finger. There in the center of the village was a large unlit fire pit, and everyone in the village was gathered around, making preparations. Malon, Romani, and Cremia, were all laying out sleeping pads a safe distance away from the pit.

"Is it ok if I go?" Link requested.

"Of course," Uli replied. "See where they're laying out the food over there?"

Link looked where she was pointing, and his stomach growled loudly when he realized that he hadn't eaten since that morning. Sweet pumpkin soup, fresh goat cheese, creamy milk, juicy meat, ripe crisp apples, hot apple pies, and candied sweets all adorned a huge table that stood next to the closest building, which was twenty feet from the fire pit, and fifty feet from where Link was standing.

"Yes, I see," he drooled.

"Just put that bread basket over by that table for me if you could."

Link carried the basket as fast as he could without falling any of the bread, dropped it by the table, and ran away before temptation could take hold of him. He sprinted over to his own group.

"Welcome back, Link," Malon greeted as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her mat. "How'd it go with Rusl?"

"Well I learned a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like that I'm a Hy-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"A hi? What's a hi?"

"I mean, I'm a, well that is, um . . ."

"Pfft. Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to her mat. Cremia grabbed another mat and handed it to Link.

"Here's yours, Link."

"Thank you." He took it gratefully and unrolled it, thinking to himself, "Why didn't I just tell her? Is it really a big deal if I'm a Hylian and not a human?"

He felt someone lightly touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Cremia.

"It's ok, Link. You can tell us whatever it is."

Before Link could say anything, the shrill sound of a cowbell rang through the village center, and everyone turned to where the ringing came from. Mayor Bo's gruff voice addressed the gathering.

"Welcome everyone, Ordon Village and visitors. Tomorrow starts the New Year, and to celebrate, we've gathered to celebrate with our yearly campout."

As he spoke, everyone began taking their seats on their respective sleeping mats.

"We'd better sit down," Cremia instructed Link. They both sat down on their mats next to Malon and Romani. Sitting on her own mat next to him, Ilia waved gently at Link. He waved back.

"This year begins the Year of the Leopard, the spirit of Holodrum, and the element of Growth. May it bless us this year with strength to grow as individuals and as a village!"

There was a reluctant round of applause from the small crowd. The Mayor continued.

"I know we haven't gotten as much of our annual work done as we needed, but I still have a good feeling about this coming year. In the way of announcements, we have nothing of major importance, so unless anyone has anything vital they feel needs to be shared, I suggest we get this party started."

"I do, Mayor." Rusl stood up, and everyone groaned, eager to start the bonfire and upset at the unexpected delay. Rusl approached Mayor Bo and began whispering something in his ear.

"Mhm…Yes, that is quite important…It could be quite troublesome if they showed up. Yes, thank you, Rusl."

Rusl resumed his seat with his family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic, but Rusl has given me reliable word that the fiends responsible for the string of thefts in the Ordona Province have been spotted somewhere outside our village."

At this news, the ladies in the group gasped, and everyone began chattering excitedly. They all hushed when Mayor Bo resumed speaking.

"Now now everyone, please calm down. Rusl has suggested we take a night watch schedule throughout our celebration, and I agree with his suggestion. We'll have all the able-bodied men take turns standing watch throughout the night, and if anything should happen, we'll be more than capable than handling it. Rusl has also volunteered to go first, but as Mayor, I see fit that I should be the one to stand guard first. We'll discuss the turns we'll take, but as of now, we'll light the bonfire and begin our feast. And of course, women and children go first."

All the men in the group stood up and began piling large piles of woods into the fire pit, while all the women escorted the children towards the large table of food. Link took a large plate and bowl and filled both generously with as much food as he could.

"Geez, Link!" Malon complained, holding a scoop of candy in her hand. "Save some for the rest of us, why don't you?"

"It's alright, Malon," Cremia assured her. "There's plenty of food here for everyone to have as much as they want, and still come back for seconds."

"Do you think you can eat all that, Link? It _is _an awful lot," Romani pointed at his plate as she walked past him, making her way towards the apple pies.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely gonna try!" He grinned, and walked back to his mat. As he passed by the men who were in the process of building the bonfire, he heard them speaking in undertones with one another.

"Do we have any idea who these guys really are?"

"No, but they've been robbin' this whole province blind. It's makin' me furious."

"I heard someone say it could be one of the ranches."

"Since it's gotten _this _out of hand, why don't we send word to the kingdom? Maybe they could send some knights our way for protection or something."

"They're too busy trying to get those corrupt bastards that infiltrated the army. There's no way we can trust those knights."

An older woman interrupted their conversation.

"Watch your mouth, won't you? There are children present!"

They turned and saw Link, who'd stopped walking and had unintentionally listened in on them. Having been caught eavesdropping, he hurriedly walked away to his mat and sat down. He'd placed his plate and bowl in front of him when he realized he had no beverage or eating utensils.

"Uh oh. Forgot to get milk," he said to himself, and made to stand up again when a tall glass of milk, a spoon, and a fork were suddenly presented to him. He looked up and saw it was Ilia presenting them.

"I grabbed some extras," she replied softly, and laid them next to his food.

"Thank you," he blushed. "I didn't know the thieves were here in Ordon, too."

"They've been hitting our village really hard lately, and it's made Daddy really upset. I heard they've been hitting the city of Rauru even harder than here."

"They came to our ranch a few times, too," Malon interjected as she sat on her mat with her own food. "They didn't take anything though, since Uncle Ingo used his shotgun on 'em the first time they came, so our dad installed locks on the barn and stable doors afterwards."

"Even so, it's still awful," Ilia reminded her. Romani, with her own food, sat on Malon's other side.

"They took a bunch of stuff from our ranch the other night. When we woke up the next morning, a lot of supplies were missing, and so were a few cows."

"That's terrible!" consoled Ilia.

"If I ever see those guys, why I oughta . . ." Link growled and made punching gestures at the air.

"You will do no such thing!" Cremia commanded. She too had brought back her own food and sat down. "Not so long as I'm watching over you. If any of you girls, or you Link, sees anything suspicious, you either let me know, or any of the other adults here, but you are _not _to go taking matters into your own hands. Got it?"

"Got it," Malon, Romani, Link, and Ilia all grumbled.

"She wouldn't think about me being in danger if she knew I was a Hylian," Link mumbled to himself.

A fwoosh of flames suddenly jutted up from the fire pit, and everyone cheered.

"Alrighty then," Mayor Bo announced. "All the men who haven't gotten food yet can now do so, and everyone else may begin!"

The men lined up at the table of food while all the women and children began hungrily devouring their own. The children who were too young to eat on their own were helped by their mothers. Colin made a mess up his face with pumpkin soup before Uli decided it was time to intervene.

Talk and conversation began to fill the air, and soon, everyone was laughing wildly and discussing their plans for the New Year. A few of the men had brought out kegs of beer, and were in the process of becoming steadily drunk.

Link had taken a huge chunk of meat in his mouth when Malon spoke to him.

"Hey Link, did you ask Rusl about your ears?"

He chewed a few times and swallowed hard before finally responding back.

"Well, he said it's because I'm, um …"

"C'mon! I wanna know, too! Tell us, Link!" Romani cut in. Link took a deep breath before beginning his declaration.

"Rusl said my ears are like this because I'm Hylian."

"Whoa! Really?! That's so cool!"

Malon quickly shifted over from her spot, sat right behind Link, and began fingering his ears.

"Stop that! That tickles!" Link squirmed from her touch.

"They're just like the ones in the books! That's so cool, Link! You're a Hylian!"

"Let go!" He squealed, trying to shove her off.

"I wanna see!" Romani scooted in closer and traced one of her hands across the point of one of his ears.

"Are you gonna pierce your ears, Link?" Malon asked, releasing him.

"Why would I do that?" Link raised an eyebrow at her. "Only girls do that."

"Nuh uh! All Hylians pierce their ears. Remember that guy who came to our ranch a few weeks ago and he wanted to by a horse? He was a Hylian, and his ears were pierced."

Come to think of it, Link hadn't thought much of it at the time, but the picture of the Hylian hero in the book that Rusl had shown him had his ears pierced. Even so, the idea seemed too odd for him.

"No way. Doesn't it hurt to do that?"

"Only for a little bit, and then it looks really cool! You should do it, Link! And Romani and I can help."

"Yeah, Link," Romani started moving in closer. "You should let me and Malon do it for you."

"No way!" Link realized that Malon and Romani were ominously moving in closer and closer to him.

"Get away from me!"

He got to his feet and began running, shortly followed by the girls. They chased Link around the fire and around everyone's mats. The spectacle of watching two young girls chasing after one small boy made the entire village laugh hysterically.

"Link! Come over here, sweety!" Cremia called.

Link stopped running when he heard his name, and was inadvertently tackled by the girls. They collapsed into a dog pile.

"Link! You can't just stop running like that! Give us a little warning, would ya?"

"But Cremia called us! Get off me!"

The three children pulled themselves up and brushed the dirt off their clothes. Link walked back to Cremia.

"I want to check on your foot, and see how it's doing."

He sat down and extended his foot towards Cremia. She removed the bandage.

"Huh? Where'd it go?"

"There wasn't very much left of it when I went into the spring this morning," he informed her.

"It's a good thing those were the kind of stitches that can be absorbed, or else we'd never get them out. You don't even have so much as a scratch now. I guess you don't need this anymore." Cremia balled up the bandage in her hand, and set it aside.

"Cremia, what happened earlier?"

"With what?"

"We were swimming in the pond when we saw you laughing and dancing into the village," said Link.

"Yeah," Romani agreed as she sat back on her mat. "And later, after we got out of the pond, I tried to go into the house, but you'd locked the door."

Cremia turned red.

"Oh dear, you saw that? Oh boy." She laughed nervously. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"What were you doing?"

"I was thinking about what happened this morning, and then I had a really good idea for something to do. I was in the house all day because I was checking something."

"What were you checking?" Malon curiously inquired.

"For now, I can't tell you. It's a secret." Cremia winked as she put her finger to her lips.

"Aww. I wanna know, though," Romani pouted.

"I won't know for sure until we get back home, but if I'm right, my idea could save the ranch."

"Then I definitely wanna know! You gotta tell us, Cremia! Please?" Malon begged.

"I can't tell you because I don't want to get your hopes up. If it works, I promise you'll be the first to know."

"What about me? You won't even tell _me_, your _sister_?"

"You get to help me personally, Romani." Cremia reached over and took her sister in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Cremia!" Romani gasped. "You're crushing me!"

Malon and Link laughed, and went back to eating their food and talking amongst themselves and with Ilia.

"Cremia?" Romani whispered, still being held hostage by her bigger sister, though not with as much of a death grip.

"Yes, Romani?"

"I miss Dad."

"I know. I do, too."

The bonfire blazed brightly against the dark velvet sky where starts twinkled brightly. The campout went long into the night as everyone celebrated the coming of the year. Men switched rounds to stand guard throughout the celebration.

It wasn't long before everyone took to telling stories around the fire. Several stories had been told so far, such as "The Man Who Lived in the Windmill," "The Island in the Sky," "The Princess and the Ancient Tribe," and many other folk legends, as well as experiences of the villagers themselves. Mayor Bo, who'd just finished his guard, was telling the story of how he'd tumbled upon and wrestled with a full-grown ape in the forest, when Link heard Uli's voice urging her husband.

"Sweetheart, you're not having fun at all. You're spending so much time worrying and looking about for those thieves that you're missing all the fun."

"The woman's right, Rusl," Mayor Bo interrupted his story and agreed with Uli. "We've got everything under control, so there's no need to worry. You listen to your wife."

"Didn't you just come back from Hyrule, Rusl?" A man's voice asked from the crowd.

"That's right; he did!" A woman's voice answered. "Why don't you tell a story, Rusl?"

Suddenly, everyone chatted loudly in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Tell us a story, Rusl!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Alright, alright!" Rusl chuckled. Mayor Bo moved from the tree stump he'd been sitting on, and Rusl took his place.

"What story are you gonna tell?" Malon called out.

Rusl put his hand to his chin, and looked over the crowd. His eyes came to rest on Link.

"I know exactly which story I'll tell. It's called, 'The Legend of the Hero of Time.'"

Goosebumps formed on Link's skin. Everyone oohed, ahhed, and sat completely at attention as Rusl began.

…

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak, one that has been passed down through uncounted generations…_

_A long, long time ago, there existed a Kingdom where a Golden Power lay hidden. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. The land was prosperous and blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

_But one day, a Man of Great Evil found the Golden Power, and took it for himself. With its strength at __his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom, and a war of unmatched scale and ferocity ensued, one of which the likes of would never be seen again._

_The earth cracked open wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. The dark forces mounted a brutal assault upon the people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt forests to ashes, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation._

_But then, when all hope had died, the world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…_

_A Boy Clothed in Green appeared as if out of nowhere. Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane and carrying the Golden Light, he drove out the darkness with Wisdom and Courage, sealed the evil away, and gave the land light again. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, became known as the Hero of Time, and his tale was passed down through generations until it became legend._

_When peace was finally restored, the people enshrined the sacred blade with care, and the force of the Golden Light shone forth upon the lands._

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath, and continued onward, for whenever evil threatens the land, a boy garbed in green always appeared. They say the boy is a Hero Chosen of the Goddesses, chosen by fate to save the land should the time ever arrive._

…

Link was sitting on the edge of his seat (or at least he would be if he weren't sitting on the ground). Everyone else was silent as Rusl finished his tale. Mayor Bo burst into laughter.

"You old fool, Rusl! You sure know how to put everyone on edge!"

At his statement, the whole village cackled alongside Mayor Bo, including Rusl.

"Why are they laughing?" Link wondered. "I don't see what's so funny about such a great story."

"What a bunch of baloney," Malon scoffed, and blew a raspberry.

"I didn't think so," Link responded to her raspberry by blowing one of his own.

"Of course not," she retorted. "That's because boys like you are always into that legendary stuff, where you fight monsters with swords and how you save the world and junk."

"What happened to him?" Romani called out to Rusl.

"No one knows," Rusl answered. "They say he travels across Hyrule, keeping it safe while under the radar. And every time evil forces arise, the boy is reborn, so he could be out there somewhere, or he could be closer than any of us think."

The village jeered even louder.

"Stop! I can't breathe!"

"You're killing me, Rusl!"

"My sides are killing me!"

"What nonsense!"

Link seethed silently, trying his hardest to block out the sounds of everyone's jeering, and failing. The laughter continued for several minutes until finally someone else decided it was their turn to tell a story, so Rusl moved from the tree stump, and the campout continued.

It wasn't long until some of the drunken men began taking up folk songs, and soon everyone in the village was singing along. Several hours of merriment went by before the fire died down and the people soon went to sleep. The night was thankfully warm, so no one needed any covers to sleep comfortably. Before long, the fire was nothing but hot coals, and the sounds of a small albeit entire village, all slumbering together, soon filled the air.

Link laid wide awake on his mat, staring up at the stars. His mind was filled from the day's events.

"Link?" Malon's voice whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"No. I can't sleep," he whispered back.

"Neither can I. Today was too much fun; I get so excited thinking about it. Are you awake, Ilia?"

"I am." Ilia rolled over to face Link and Malon.

"What was your favorite part?" Malon asked them. "I liked tonight the most. I thought I was gonna die laughing when one of those men got so drunk that he tripped on his own two feet and he fell face first into someone's apple pie."

"I liked when we went swimming the most," Ilia decided. "I hardly ever get to see you guys, so that time is the most precious to me."

"Is Romani awake?"

"No," Malon answered, looking over at the mat next to hers. "She and Cremia are both asleep. They look so cute holding each other like that," she cooed.

"What about you, Link? Which part did you like most?"

"I don't know," he said. "I know you guys weren't there, but I think I liked when Rusl told me I was Hylian."

"Did he say anything else? Like how come your ears only became like that today? And what about those dreams you were having?"

"He said it's all because I'm 'coming of age.'"

"You're what?"

"I'm growing up."

Malon didn't say anything afterwards, and the three of them lied silently as they gazed up at the stars. Every once in a while, one of them would point out a familiar constellation.

"Link?" Malon started again.

"Yeah?"

"When you grow up, what do you wanna do?"

Link blurted out his answer before he'd even thought about it.

"I wanna be a hero!"

He clasped his hands over his mouth, but Malon had already started snickering.

"I knew you were gonna say that!"

The images from Rusl's stories about the great hero swirled around and around in Link's head. He let his mind run as he recalled the man in the picture Rusl had shown him. That had to be the hero he spoke of! He had to be!

He pictured himself wielding a magic sword and shield, fighting evil monsters, and thwarting evil plans. Most of all though, he imagined himself a hero, going on adventures and saving people wherever he went. His imagination had gone wild, and it was what kept him up all through the night until Malon had started talking to him. To be the kind of guy that people spoke of in legends? Now that was the life.

"You were listening to Rusl too much!" She laughed. "Those were just stories you know."

"I know, but…" He gazed up at the stars, and couldn't help but wear a big grin. He was too happy to care that Malon was laughing at his seemingly foolish idea.

"I wanna fight evil, and save people, and see the world! Wouldn't that be the coolest?" He held up a closed fist against the sky, clenched it tightly, and let his hand drop.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!" Link decided then and there, though he didn't say so out loud.

"But Link," Ilia sat up and peered down at him. "How're you gonna do that?"

"Yeah," Malon agreed. "Unless the Golden Goddesses themselves come down and declare you the next Hero of Time, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Link's imagination slowed to a halt at this realization. His dream had been crushed in an instant.

Ilia thought carefully for moment, then addressed Malon.

"Didn't Romani say that Link can shoot arrows better than any of the knights in the Royal Army?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What about it?"

"Well then," Ilia turned back to Link. "Why don't you just _be _one of the knights in the Royal Army?"

"That's a great idea!" Malon exclaimed, sitting up in excitement. Link, intrigued by the idea, sat up as well.

"That way," Ilia explained. "You could still be a hero. You'd be serving your country, protecting the Kingdom of Hyrule, and I bet you'd do a good job, too."

"I don't know," Link hesitated. "I heard some of the men talking earlier. They said that the knights in the army are really corrupt."

"That's _exactly _why you should join the army, Link!" Malon argued. "You could go in there and show 'em what being a Royal Knight is _really _about. Think about it; you're _already _a hero. You saved Romani ranch just this morning, remember?"

"I guess so," Link sighed.

"Plus, the knights in the army are stationed all over the _whole _world," Ilia continued. "It would be the best chance to travel where ever you wanted."

"I _do _like the sound of that." Link pictured a handsome adult version of himself, wearing heavy full body armor and carrying a sword in one hand and a flag bearing the symbol of Hyrule in the other. It didn't look nearly as good as his idea of being the Hero of Time, but it was still satisfactory.

"I'll think about it," he finally decided.

"In the meantime," said Malon, "When I grow up, I'm gonna own the ranch. I'll take care of all the animals, even after Dad is gone. I'll make it the best ranch ever, and when I'm not working, I'll take care of the horses, and ride them all day. I'll make Lon Lon Ranch a household name."

She closed her eyes, and sighed. "What about you, Ilia?"

"When I grow up," she breathed. "I want a horse ranch by the sea. No cows or cuccos, and especially no goats. I'm tired of goats. I want to breed horses and sell them. I'll keep the ones that I like the most of course. I love horses so much, that I can't see myself doing anything else."

"You should join me on Lon Lon, Ilia!" Malon declared. "I can take care of the other animals, and you can take of the horses. And when we're not working, we can race each other. See who's the best!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ilia chuckled. "I'd feel bad making you take care of the other animals by yourself. Plus, I don't want to race horses. Just ride them; feel the breeze in my hair as I ride across the beach against the setting sun."

The image made Link blush, and he smiled. He pictured Ilia on a deep brown mare, riding down the sandy beach with the setting sun in the background, the wind blowing through her long and golden hair. It didn't take long for him to put himself in his fantasy. He saw himself, wearing the same armor he'd pictured before, riding a pure white stallion alongside Ilia; the two of them together, laughing as they rode.

Link closed his eyes and sighed dreamily. He heard scuffling beside him, opened his eyes, and despite the darkness, saw Malon's deep blue eyes staring straight at him from above. He recoiled.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Not so loud!" She shushed him. "You're gonna wake up the others."

"What is it?"

"If you decide to become a Royal Knight, you gotta promise me."

Malon moved back to her own sleeping mat and looked up into the sky, hesitating.

"What, Malon?"

"If you become a knight, you gotta promise to protect me."

"Huh?"

"I'm serious! If you become a knight, and they send you someplace far away, I might never get to see you again. I'll be lonely by myself on the ranch if you go away."

Link sat up quickly and stared at Malon. He'd never heard her speak this way, and it frightened him.

"Me too," Ilia announced. "I'll miss you if you go someplace I can't follow. I know you want to travel, but…"

The three of them lied back down in awkwardness. It was ages before any of them spoke again, and it was Malon who broke the silence.

"This morning, when Romani was falling back to the ground," Malon started. "I was kind of jealous."

"Really?" Link wondered. "Why?"

"Because of what you did afterward. You ran to catch her; to save her before she hit the ground. I was jealous."

"But why?"

"Because you rescued her, just like a prince, or a knight in shining armor. I want to know what that feels like. I know we're just kids, and I'm not in love with you or anything, but still. I want to know what that feels like."

"I don't know what you mean, Malon, since I wasn't there," Ilia replied. "But I wonder what that feels like too, sometimes."

"Girls are weird," Link thought to himself, but the idea of being Ilia's knight in shining armor was too good to pass up.

However, something about the promise made Link feel weird. It was a good weird, though, and he didn't know how to explain it. It felt more like a bond than a promise; one that guaranteed his friendship with two of the three girls he liked the most. He wished Romani was awake so she could get in on it too.

"Ok…I promise," he closed his eyes and smiled.

"So then, if you become a famous knight, and Ilia and I are ever in a bond, you'll come save us, right?"

"…Yeah." Link thought for a moment, and added, "I'll promise Romani, too."

"That sounds even better. If anything happens to any of us, you'll come and save us, just like a hero."

"I will…"

The three of them were soon fast asleep, both girls lying on their sides, each holding onto one of Link's hands. His last thought as he fell asleep was, "This is the best day of my life."


	7. Ordona 6: Ordona Woods

_The Ordona Woods burned before Link's eyes. Ordon Village went up in flames. Houses crumpled to ashes. Ilia, Malon, and Romani were huddled together, encircled in a ring of fire._

"_Link! Help us!"_

_Link ran towards them and reached out for their extended hands. Just when he was within grasp, the ring of fire swallowed them up._

"_No!"_

_Link reached into the fire and tried to catch them anyway, but the jutting flames knocked him away and burned his hand._

_The sound of evil cackling exploded behind him. He looked up and saw the dark man with fire in his eyes towering over him. He was looking down on Link._

"_I'm so close!" He yelled. "I'll find you! And when I do, I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_The man slammed his heavy fist into Link's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Link collapsed, the man laughed and disappeared in a flash of fire._

_Link shakily got to his feet, struggling to regain his breath. He was in the Ordona Spring, the woods around him unburned and intact. Across the spring, he saw the wolfos made of light, and it spoke to him in a low, growling, strangely maternal voice._

"_Run, boy," the female wolfos snarled. "Run while you still can."_

_It charged at him and lept with its sharp fangs bared. Link screamed and covered his face with his arms, bracing himself for the bloody impact._

_It never came though. Link peered out between his arms, and saw neither the wolfos, nor the spring. He was now in the Ordona Woods outside the village. He lowered his arms, looked to his left, to his right, and straight ahead. Nothing but trees._

_A deafening cracking and splintering of wood suddenly erupted from a tree in front of him that stood a hundred feet tall. Time seemed to slow as the tree tumbled, casting a dark shadow as it crashed down on Link._

"_AAAAAGH!"_

…

Link's eyes snapped open and he sat upright, gasping for air. He was sitting on his mat in the out-of-doors, alongside everyone in the village. In front of him, where the bonfire burned less than a few hours ago, there was nothing left but black smoking coals. All around him, everyone else slept soundlessly. Above him, the waning moon and stars lit up the forest and village in an eerie blue light.

"Link?"

A urking noise slipped from Link's throat as he whipped around toward the voice. He cringed from a lit oil lamp and a concerned Rusl.

"You ok, son?"

"…No."

Link frowned and looked away.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?"

Rusl extended his strong hand, but Link gazed groggily at it before returning his own. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, and then set gently down on his feet.

"Come on. You can keep watch with me."

Rusl stepped carefully over and around each sleeping person that lied on the ground. Link stood and swayed back and forth sleepily, then shook his head and followed after him. It was a wonder Link managed not to trip over any of the sleeping villagers.

Rusl led Link to a willow tree with branches that hung down as low as the ground, creating a natural hiding place for them. Rusl pushed aside the draping curtain of branches, revealing a wide root that grew out from the ground. It was on this root that Rusl sat, placing the lamp on the ground. Link sat next to him.

"I've been keeping watch now for about five hours."

"Aren't you tired?" Link blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can stay up all night if I have to."

"What about the others? Weren't they supposed to keep watch, too?"

"They got so drunk, they're out like a bunch of lights."

"Well that's not fair," Link moaned, and Rusl nodded.

The two of them waited together on the tree root as they watched the path and forest between the willow's overhanging fingers. There were no sounds except the barely audible burning wicker of the oil lamp, and the chirping of distant tektites. They let the stillness of the night surround them.

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"You were tossing and turning the whole night through. You ok?"

Link sighed and looked down unintentionally at his hands.

"My hand…" he gasped.

"What?"

Link opened his eyes wide in horror and examined the burn wound on his hand; the exact same one he'd gotten in his dream.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"I dreamed…that my friends were burning…and when I tried to save them…I got burned too."

"Link, what happened?" Rusl's voice grew stern and critical.

Link broke down.

"Why is this happening to me?"

He sobbed and clasped his hands over his face. He tried his hardest to keep quiet, but he couldn't stifle the sound of his sniffles or hiccups. His hot salty tears stung the surreal burn.

Rusl grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him forcefully.

"Link! You listen to me!"

Link stopped crying immediately and stared straight into Rusl's crazed eyes.

"You can beat him, you hear me?! You can beat him, but you've got to get a grip on yourself."

"What?! Beat who?" Link demanded, bewildered.

Rusl stared back urgently at Link, and abruptly released him.

"Sorry."

"Rusl?"

Rusl refused to look at Link. Instead, he studied the ground in front of him.

"Something else is happening to me."

Rusl finally turned to face him.

"This isn't just Hylian puberty, is it? All these dreams, they don't make sense. I'm going insane!"

"Link, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened in your dream."

Link gulped in as much air as he could, and exhaled. He recalled the details of his nightmare more effectively than he would've liked, and relayed the events of his dream to Rusl.

"First the fire, then the dark man, _then_ the wolfos, and _then_ the tree?"

"Yes sir."

"You've told me about the fire and the man before, but what about the wolfos?"

"Actually sir, I saw the wolfos the same day I disappeared in the forest and saw the Goddesses in the stars. I'd forgotten all about it."

"What about the tree? Have you dreamt anything like that before?"

"No, sir. This is the first time I've seen anything like it."

"Link, look at me, and listen to me very carefully."

"What?"

"Your name is very important. Don't ever give it away to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Just listen. If anyone you don't know asks for your name, do not give it to them. Do you understand?"

"Ok." Link didn't get why Rusl felt the need to give him a lecture on stranger danger, especially when he had much bigger problems.

"I'm serious, Link! No matter what happens, don't ever give your name out to anyone you don't trust! Make up a name if you have to; you can even use mine if you can't think of one, but don't ever give out _your _name carelessly!"

"Ok ok! I got it!"

"Keep that in mind, and keep your eyes open. You're a smart kid, Link."

More confused than ever, Link didn't bother asking any other questions.

"We can talk more in the morning, but for now, let me see your hand."

"It doesn't hurt much; only when I touch it," he lied.

Link reluctantly gave his hand to Rusl, who carefully scrutinized the burn wound. It was a superficial second degree burn; his skin was bright red, and a blister had formed on his thumb. Small pieces of skin flaked off where the burn was most prevalent.

"You can go into the spring as soon as the sun rises, but it's too dangerous to go in the middle of the night. Try and get some sleep. Think you can find your way back to your mat?"

"I think so. It's really bright out here."

Link pushed himself off the root of the tree.

"Link?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry I grabbed you earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you. I know you're confused, but right now isn't the time to talk. Don't worry; the answer will come eventually. It always does."

"Thank you, Rusl."

"Don't mention it."

Link parted the willow drape and stepped out of the light of the lamp. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the moon and starlight before slowly making his way back to his empty mat. Next to him, Malon stirred and turned onto her other side, facing away from him. The image of her being devoured by flames came back to him, and he shuddered.

"_If anything happens to any of us, you'll come and save us, just like a hero. Right, Link?"_

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Link lied down and gazed up at the stars. Going back to sleep only frightened him, since the thought of having another nightmare was unbearable.

His eyelids were finally fluttering closed when he realized he heard unknown voices within earshot, and his heart skipped a beat. Without realizing at the moment that his hearing capabilities had doubled since his ears had grown, Link listened in on the apparent conversation.

"… ya hurry up? Someone's gonna hear us."

"I'm tryin', but these boxes are really heavy."

Boxes? What boxes?

"We just gotta get 'cross the bridge with as many as we can, and we'll be safe."

The bridge? Were they talking about the bridge outside of town, the one overlooking the canyon?

"I swear, the owner ah Romani Ranch is an idiot."

Romani Ranch?!

"Oh no!" Link sat up quickly. The thieves! They were here, and they were taking the boxes of milk!

"Who's there?!"

Link quickly laid back down and lied perfectly still.

"Not so loud! Ya nearly woke up the whole dang village!"

"I coulda swore I saw somethin'."

"It was pro'bly just a cat, or one o' them movin' in their sleep. Let's just go already. There ain't too many left."

How did they even get into the village?! Rusl had been keeping watch, hadn't he? From what Link could tell, there were only two of them, and they didn't sound so nice. He also heard them say there 'weren't too many left to get.'

"What do I do?!"

Link's heart was practically bursting from his chest.

"I can't just lie here and let them take the milk. Cremia has to sell that milk for her ranch! I gotta do something!"

Link lifted his hand out past his head as far as he could, flipped over onto his stomach, and began crawling as swiftly as he could. With the same dexterity he hadn't known existed, the same he'd used when Romani challenged him to shoot the targets with a bow and arrow, Link weaved through all the sleeping villagers without making a single sound, and didn't stop until he came back to the willow where Rusl was sitting.

"Rusl! Rusl!" He hissed loudly.

It was no use. Rusl was fast asleep, snoring loudly, his head slumped over on his shoulder. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. Link felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

"What do I do? What do I do what do I do what do I do?!"

Link jumped back and forth between trying to shake Rusl awake and looking to see where the thieves could have gone. Every second he lost more and more hope; he felt sure the thieves were taking the milk and cutting town that very second.

"Oh man! What do I do?! Oh, Goddess, somebody help me!" 

Piercing blue eyes suddenly entered his mind, and Link froze. The man from the picture in the book infiltrated his vision and impaled every sense of panic that had seized him.

"_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…a boy clothed in green appeared as if out of nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he drove out the darkness with wisdom and courage…"_

Yeah! That's right! Link wanted to be a hero, didn't he? It was his big chance, and he was running around like an idiot, instead of going out there and stopping those guys himself! How could he be so blind?!

He didn't have time to think. He had to stop those guys no matter what, and there wasn't a moment to lose! But how, was the question.

"I've got an idea." Link grinned and sprinted for the bridge.

…

"Try not ta break any ah the bottles," the older of the two thieves directed. "They're no good to us if they're broken."

Following his direction immediately was the sound of a box hitting on the ground and of a bottle smashing into pieces.

"What the twilight did I just say _not _to do?!"

"Sorry, bro," the other apologized. "These boxes are packed too damn much."

"Just keep movin', would ya?"

The two gruff and humorless men finished carrying two more boxes to the carriage waiting by the bridge when the younger of them noticed something strange.

"Hey bro?" he said. "Where'd all the milk go?"

The older one looked around and noticed that there was an evident lack of stolen milk crates.

"Confound it! We've been had! Get back to the village and get the last of the milk! And hurry, before they wake up!"

The younger brother sprinted back toward the village while the elder began searching the woods around him. With a lit oil lamp in hand, he shoved aside bushes and branches with the least bit of regard. He tore away a smaller bush when he saw four of the milk crates, each one placed on top of the next.

"Ha! Found ya!" He declared in triumph.

"Found what, mister?" A sheepish voice asked.

The man gave a loud yelp when he saw a boy no older than nine years old sitting cheekily on top of the stacked milk crates.

"Why you little-"

Those were his last words before the boy leaped off and smashed a boulder down on his head, hard enough to knock him out. The man flopped to the ground, dropping the oil lamp in his hand. Link picked up the lamp and set it upright, away from the trees and any loose foliage.

"Now to wait for the other one."

"What's goin' on back there?"

A voice Link hadn't heard until now called out from the driver's seat. He ducked into the forest just as the carriage driver stepped down from his seat and walked around to the back.

"Of course they'd have a driver!" Link mentally slapped himself. "How could I be so stupid?!"

"What the- Gorman?! Wake up, man!"

The driver stooped down and grabbed the unconscious man's shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"You can't sleep at a time like this!"

"What an idiot!" Link sneered, and jumped up into the branches above him.

"Who's there?!" The driver called out to the forest, hearing the rustling of the branches. He looked all about the forest but saw nothing.

The sound of a twig being stepped on came from the other side of the woods, and the driver sped around.

"Show yourself!"

"Don't hurt me!" Link cried out, weakly limping out of the forest into full view. The driver relaxed.

"It's just a kid," he sighed in relief. "What're you doin' out here in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"I was trying to get home," he grunted, grabbing at his hand. "But I got lost, and then I was attacked by the Takkuri."

"A takkuri? Shoot, that ain't no big deal."

"Not _a_ takkuri. _The_ Takkuri."

"What's _the_ takkuri?"

"It's like a regular takkuri, only it's as big as a mountain, and it breathes fire. It got me on the hand. See?"

Link shoved his burned hand into the driver's face, who backed away in revulsion.

"Yuck! Yes, I see!"

Link looked down at the man he'd knocked unconscious, and gasped.

"Oh no! The Takkuri's here! It must've killed him!"

The driver's forehead started beading drops of sweat.

"It'll come back! You've gotta get outta here!"

"What do I do?! I'm waitin' for someone, but I don't wanna be killed by no fire-breathing bird!"

"They're probably dead, too! Get outta here!" Link yelled. "It'll come back, and it'll kill you, too!"

The driver ran back towards the carriage.

"Wait! Look at all the milk you've got in the back!" Link warned, pointing to the carriage's load.

"You'll never make it out alive if you're carrying all that with you! It'll weigh you down too much!"

"Yeah, good idea!"

The driver jumped into the back of the cart and started throwing out the milk crates as fast as he could. With his newly-gained Hylian speed, Link darted back and forth, catching each box of milk before they hit the ground and carefully placing them upright.

"Thanks for the warning, kid!"

The driver, now steering a completely empty carriage, snapped at the reins, set the drawn horse at a mad dash, and galloped away. It didn't take long for the carriage to cross the bridge and disappear into the night.

"Good thing they weren't stealing Cremia's cart, too," Link observed as he watched the carriage go. "Now for the next part."

Link approached a nearby tree and ripped off several tender young limbs, bending and stretching them. Using them as a makeshift rope, Link tied them together and used the tied branches to bind the unconscious thief's hands and feet together.

Next, Link used a trick that Talon had shown him a long time ago; he'd have to re-proportion it to work right, but it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Link located a tree deeper in the woods that was young and supple compared to the surrounding ones. It stood about twenty-five feet high, and bent back and forth easily when Link tested it.

He broke off the extending limbs, and made another extra long rope out of them. Leaving the rope at the base of the tree, he climbed up to the very top, and under his weight, the tip of the tree bent down until it reached the ground. While still holding onto the top, Link carefully stepped onto the ground, and picked up the rope he'd made, and tied it tightly around the tip. When he released the rope, the tree swung back upright.

Link then marched to where he'd left the bound and unconscious man, dragged him back, and laid him eight feet away from the tree snare. He then climbed the tree once more, far enough to reach the rope, and jumped down. The tree bent at the drag of the rope, so Link pulled on it even further until it was nice and tight and wouldn't bend anymore without breaking. Stamping his foot down on the rope to keep it down, Link grabbed the end of the rope and made a noose out of it. He then carefully looped the noose around the unconscious man's hands and feet, and stepped off the rope. The tree flung back, carrying the man with it. The noose tightened and the man hung against the tree's bark, low enough that Link could jump up and touch him.

"He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Link ripped the sleeve from his sweater, and ripped it again lengthwise. He used both of the new pieces to blindfold and gag the man. He'd just finished the task when the thief started coming to. His moans as he awoke and his screams for help were muffled by the makeshift gag.

"Don't worry mister. I'll take good care of you."

The older thief's screams for help quickly turned into screams of rage. He struggled to get loose, swinging back and forth on the end of the rope.

"What in blazes?! Now where's the carriage?!"

The younger thief's voice exploded angrily from the path. Link picked up a loose pebble, and tossed it out towards the path. It landed with a 'plink,' just in front of where the thief stood. He looked into the woods, and Link ducked into a nearby bush and waited. The man tore into the forest.

"Brother?! What are you doing up there?" 

The tied-up thief wriggled, let out smothered yells, and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll get you down."

The younger reached up into the tree and undid the elder's gag.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Too late. Before the younger thief knew what hit him, Link took the same boulder he'd used before and bashed it over his head, doing away with the last thief. He collapsed while still holding the part of Link's sleeve.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I GET DOWN, I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE!"

Link reached down, pulled his sleeve out of the comatose thief's hand, and tied it over the other thief's mouth again, muting the furious curses to muffles once more. With a few more tender tree limbs, Link bound the last man's hands and feet together, and after ripping off his other sleeve, blindfolded and gagged him just like his brother. He didn't bother to tie him into the tree the way he had with the other; he decided there was no need for that.

"What do I do now?" Link debated. "I have to wake someone up, but I can't leave them here by themselves."

Unbeknownst to Link, the thief hanging in the tree fingered through his own pockets despite the ties, looking for his concealed knife. He soon found the dagger and began sawing away at his bonds.

"Maybe I can check and see if Rusl will wake up again," Link thought.

At that moment, the branch rope came undone, and the thief tumbled to the ground.

Link jumped back in shock and barely dodged as the thief took a blind swing at him with his knife, the knife making contact with his face and slicing his cheek open. The thief ripped off his blindfold and gag and made a grab at Link, but Link swerved to the right and managed to jump into a tree and out of reach.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU BRAT! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY!"

An impending sense of doom crept up on Link as he began to realize that his plan had failed. He stuck one of his fingers into the open slash on his cheek. Ignoring the pain, he coated his finger as much as possible and flung the blood down at the raging thief beneath him. The drops of blood fell into the thief's eyes, and he screamed and clawed at his eyes.

Link jumped out of the tree and kicked the thief in the face on his way down. They both crashed to the ground, sprawled out on the forest floor. The knife flew out of the thief's hand and rolled into a bush.

The thief quickly stood up, and with furious bloodshot eyes, grabbed at Link one more time, and succeeded. He lifted Link clear off the ground by the collar of his sweater, who writhed in the man's grasp.

"You're not getting away from me, punk!"

The man wound up his fist and punched Link in the mouth. Blood, saliva, and a tooth flew out of Link's lips as the man wound up and punched him again, this time right below his eye. The man pounded him one more time, hitting him on the open cut on his cheek, and Link blacked out. The man threw Link against a tree, and Link felt himself slam into the trunk of the tree before he fell on his flat on his stomach and passed out.

…

Link groaned and finally roused. His cheek throbbed painfully, and he tasted iron in his mouth. He knew he was going to have a black eye, and as he tried to move his hand to touch the swelling bruise, he realized he couldn't. He looked down and saw a coarse rope that tied him around the trunk of a tree. He grunted and squirmed, trying to free himself.

"Don't even try it, you little shit."

Link looked up and saw both of the thieves standing over him. The younger one must've woken up while he was unconscious.

"Let…me go," Link weakly demanded.

"Not on your life," The younger thief laughed.

Link slowly became aware of his situation again, and found that his whole body was in a great deal of pain, not just his face. They must've beaten him after he blacked out, or so he thought.

The taste of iron became unbearable to to Link, and he spat on the ground; A dangerous amount of blood fell out of his mouth. The cords were tied so tight that he could barely breath. He coughed and his chest suddenly lit up on fire; they must've kicked him in the chest, too.

"What's your name, kid?" The older thief demanded.

"_If anyone you don't know asks for your name, do not give it to them. Do you understand, Link?"_

"R-rusl," Link managed to say.

"Look at his ears, bro," the younger thief pointed at him. "He's Hylian."

"So what?"

"They ain't pierced, though."

"Hey. Why ain't your ears pierced, _Rusl_?" The elder snickered. Link frowned.

"I w-was raised by h-humans." He gasped, bursting his lungs when he breathed in too deeply. He coughed again. The older thief smiled maliciously.

"What a freak."

Nothing that the man had said, not even his vulgar language, had hurt Link in the slightest, until now. The word 'freak' echoed traumatically in his mind. It must've shown on his face.

"What's the matter, kid?" The man asked mockingly. "Strike a nerve?"

Link glared up angrily at the man with his pale eyes. The man's taunting sneer turned down into a thoughtful frown.

"Bro. Go get the rock the snot used to knock us out. Bring it here."

Link definitely didn't like the sound of that, but all he could do was watch and listen. The younger one ran off into the forest while the older one stayed behind. He pulled out the knife he'd recovered earlier, approached Link so that he his face was only a few inches from his, and leisurely moved the knife back and forth across Link's line of vision. As Link followed the path of the knife as it swung to and fro, a wave of adrenaline ran through Link's body. He wanted to run away.

"You're gonna pay, kid. For everything you did to us."

The younger thief came staggering back under the weight of the heavy boulder.

"This thing weighs a ton!" He heaved, and dropped the humongous rock onto the ground. It landed with a thud.

"I guess…" Link wheezed. "You're just weak." He smirked, but his tease was quickly followed by a hard whack to the face.

"Shut up!" The older thief yelled. "Just who do you think you are, huh?! You think your some kinda hero, here tah save the day?!"

Link spat up more blood and coughed violently, the fire in his lungs flaring up again. He felt his stomach retch aggressively in pain.

The man stooped down, put his face right next to Link's, and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Well I got news for you kid. Y-"

"I'm not."

He finished the man's statement before he had a chance too, so the man raised an eyebrow at Link.

"_What a freak."_

The words hit him over and over again. He wasn't a hero, or anything like it. These were two older men way bigger than he was, and he felt stupid to think he could stop them. He was just a normal boy on a normal ranch, or at least he had been. Now, everything that had happened to him had taken that away; he didn't even know _what _he was anymore.

Link's life flashed before his eyes, including the people he'd always thought of as family: Talon and Malon and Ingo and Cremia and Romani and everyone in Ordon Village, suddenly they didn't seem like much of a family after all. Talon was Malon's dad, and Mayor Bo was Ilia's dad, and even Romani and Cremia had a father before he died, but what about Link? Where was _his _dad, or his mom for that matter? Where did they go? Why weren't they here to help their son?

Beaten up _and_ down, poor Link came up with the answer that most nine-year olds come up with.

"They didn't want me, because it's true. I _am _a freak."

Link's head slumped down onto his chest, and he carefully breathed in and out, trying not to flare up his lungs again. He could feel a knot in his throat, but he didn't care.

"Forget this," the older thief said to his younger brother. He'd heard Link mutter what was to him nonsensical gibberish, and he'd had enough.

"Give me that boulder."

The younger thief lifted up the heavy rock and passed it to his older brother, who raised it up above his head.

"Say goodbye, _Rusl_."

As Link waited patiently to have his brains beaten out, he thought of Malon, and he remembered the day they'd spent in the forest not too long ago. He could almost hear her singing along with his flute if he concentrated hard enough.

"I'm sorry, Malon. I couldn't keep your promise."

The boulder came crashing down.

Link heard a snap, and the first thing that came to his mind was that it was the sound of his own neck breaking. He was proven utterly wrong when the snap was proceeded by a blinding flash.

"What the- gack!"

Link's vision was completely gone; he only saw bright white and stars, but he could still make out the sounds of a struggle of some sort go on between the two thieves. He heard the banging of metal, thwacking of fists, as if someone was wrestling, and soon, the noises stopped.

He felt the ropes that bound him to the trunk being removed. His body slumped forward and was caught by two strong, warm arms. He was being carried somewhere, but he didn't know where exactly. His mind was so disorientated that it hadn't even occurred to him to consider who his savior was.

As his vision slowly returned, he squinted up at the person rescuing him. He couldn't make out any details of his face, all except for his ears; they were the same as his. An instant healing sensation came over Link as he felt himself being slowly lowered into water. He noticed in the east the the sky was lighting up, and he finally got a good luck at the person's face.

Even though the sun hadn't risen yet, Link could clearly see the piercing blue eyes gazing deeply down at him. Through his swollen eye, he saw a green cap on the man's head, and messy blond hair shooting out from underneath it.

"It's you…" He whispered.

The warm man holding him in the water was more surprised at Link's statement than Link was. He stared at Link with a look of epiphany in his eyes.

Link heard a familiar voice talking to this new person, but he felt himself slipping away and couldn't hear very well. He saw Rusl's silhouette standing over him and saying something. He managed to catch the last bit before he finally went to sleep.

"…know if it's against the rules to tell you this, Link, but I knew all along, and you turned out pretty good…"

…

"…gonna be ok?"

"We won't know until he wakes up."

"Has the doctor arrived yet?"

"He's on his way, but for now, all we can do is wait."

"Please let us in! We wanna see him!"

"Hush, girls. Not so loud."

"Poor Link. He's been through so much."

"Sorry girls, but you have to leave now."

Faded colors swam around and came into focus as Link's eyes opened. The voices he'd heard had been nothing but muddled sounds, but became comprehensible as he woke. He found he was lying on a firm bed. He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain when his chest flared up in pain, so he flopped back down.

"Hear that? He's awake! Can we see him now, please?!"

"Girls, wait!"

Malon, Romani, and Ilia rushed into the room, cautiously approaching Link's bed, while Cremia followed behind them.

Before any of them had a chance to ask him anything, Cremia said, "Don't ask him too many things right now."

"Why not?" Ilia asked.

Romani took hold of Link's hand. "Link, can you hear us?" she petted his hand.

"Nngh…yeah," Link replied back.

"Can you remember anything?" Malon's eyes were filled with concern as she knelt by Link's pillow.

"…Not really."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had some memory loss," Rusl's voice came from outside the room as he stood in the frame of the door.

Seeing Rusl, Link's clouded mind began to clear, little by little.

"The spring…" he said groggily.

"That's where Rusl found you, Link," Cremia explained, keeping her voice at a low whisper. "You were very badly injured."

Images of the thieves and his efforts to keep them from stealing the milk entered Link's memory.

"The thieves…tried to stop them but…they tried to kill me."

"Girls, move aside please," Cremia ordered them. Ilia, Malon, and Romani stepped away from him, and Cremia and Rusl approached Link's bed.

"They did quite a number on you, Link," Rusl said calmly. "We found quite a few bruises on your body, and the doctor will probably find even more once he gets here. They also broke your arm and several of your ribs."

"So that's why my chest hurts so much," Link thought to himself.

"Do you think you can drink anything?" asked Cremia. Link nodded his head slowly.

"I'll hold his head up, " Rusl instructed Cremia. He gently slipped his hand underneath Link's neck and lifted him while Cremia slowly poured water from a bottle into his mouth. The pain in his chest and arm slowly dissolved.

"This is water from the spring, Link," Rusl informed him. "It can't heal internal injuries like broken bones or organ damage if you only step into the spring; you have to drink it to do that."

"The milk!… Is it…?"

"Don't worry," Rusl continued. "The other villagers are recovering it and taking it back to Ordon Ranch as we speak. You don't have to worry about that."

"What about…the thieves?"

"They're being detained. Mayor Bo is questioning them right now. They won't be going anywhere."

"We found them tied up next to all the boxes of milk," Cremia Do you know anything about that, Link?"

He shook his head. He remembered he'd tied them up before, but they'd gotten undone when they'd beaten him.

Link's stomach suddenly retched again, and he sat straight up and heaved. He didn't vomit like he thought he was going to, but his heaving and suddenly sitting up started up a violent fit of coughing that made his chest scream in agony. Blood flowed freely from his mouth, staining his sweater and the sheets of the bed.

At the sudden fit, the three girls cried out and stepped forward, but stopped when Cremia held up her hand.

"That doctor needs to hurry up," Rusl said bitingly. "He always takes his damn sweet time."

"Rusl, please! There's no need for language," Cremia ordered him. "Maybe it'd be better if everyone else waited outside."

"No!" All three of the girls immediately protested.

"We won't leave him!" Malon loudly declared.

"I know, girls. I'm just as worried as you are, but all this noise isn't any good for Link. He needs his rest."

"Cremia, I understand what you're getting at, but I agree with the girls," Rusl pleaded. "If it were me, I'd want to be with the ones I love."

Cremia was her wit's end. She inhaled deeply before yelling.

"GET OUT!"

At her extreme outburst, all three girls and Rusl reluctantly left the room.

"You're making a big mistake," Rusl murmured before closing the door behind him.

"I thought she said noise was _bad _for him," Malon complained before the door closed.

Cremia knelt down by Link's bed once more and steadied him. She carefully wiped the blood away from his mouth. Once he finally stopped coughing, she cleaned up the remaining blood.

"I'll be honest, Link. I'm not very happy with you right now."

"No duh," Link thought. He wasn't exactly happy with her either. Rusl was right; he wanted to see the others so badly, and he wished she hadn't shoved them out. He didn't have the strength to say so out loud, though.

"When Rusl woke us up this morning, and showed you to us, we were all so frightened. I told you that if _anything _happened, you were to tell one of the adults, but you didn't. Why would you _do _that?"

Cremia kept her eyes down the whole time she worked. She spoke in an angry and exasperated tone that irritated Link.

"I wonder if this is what having a mom is like," he thought.

His mood changed instantly when he saw tears falling from Cremia's eyes, even though she'd tried to hide them.

"Why, Link? Why did you do that?"

She cupped her face into her hands and wept. Link's heart broke watching her. He lifted his good hand and gingerly placed it on Cremia's knee.

"I'm sorry…"

Cremia looked up into Link's worried sympathetic eyes. She grasped hold of his hand.

"Link," she sobbed. "This is the second time in two days that you've saved my ranch. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you…"

Her teardrops streamed from her eyes and down Link's hand and arm. He didn't mind.

"Thank you…Thank you so much…"

Cremia looked up at Link, and saw his frail smile through her tears. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you…Link…"

…

"I'm tellin' ya, it's true!"

A gaggle of rough men, gathered in a saloon in an unknown location, laughed at the storyteller's expense. Each one held a pint of foaming beer in his hand, and drank heartily as they laughed. They'd been there all night, drinking to the New Year, when a carriage drove up to the bar, and the driver burst in with his hilarious tale.

"A takkuri as big as a mountain, and breathes fire?! You're drunk, man!"

"Maybe, but I know what I heard. That kid wasn't lyin'. He had the burn on his hand tah prove it. He showed it to me."

The men fell out of their seats laughing, taking care not to spill their drinks.

"And this kid. This kid," one of them wheezed, trying to regain his breath. "He told ya tah run like twilight and leave everything behind, or else the 'Takkuri' was gonna eat you?!"

"You're not drunk!" One of them gasped. "You're an idiot!"

"You're insane!"

At this, all the men in the bar busted up in one cacophony of laughter. They all jeered at the carriage driver's story, pointing their fingers at him and howling. The driver's face turned crimson in rage and embarrassment.

"Why that little punk! If I ever seem him again, I'll make him pay!"

The bartender, who'd been laughing alongside his customers, interrupted their guffawing.

"You didn't happen to get a good look at this kid now, did you?"

"Yeah, I did actually. He had blond hair and these really strange blue eyes. He also had ears like a Hylian." The driver stopped and looked suspiciously at the bartender. "You don't know him, do you?"

"I was gonna say I did, until you mentioned his ears. It sounded like a kid who lives with Talon over on Lon Lon ranch. He adopted him when he found him right outside his ranch, when he was just a babe. It ain't too far from here. But that kid ain't Hylian, so it can't be him."

Just then, a massive hand came out of nowhere, reached over, and lifted the carriage driver clear off his feet. The driver suddenly found himself looking into a pair of yellow eyes so filled with hatred and avarice that he started shaking out of utter fear.

"This boy," the dark man demanded. "Where is he now?"

The driver stammered helplessly.

"Ah-I-uh-"

"Where?!"

"I-I saw him right outside ah Ordon Village, so that must be where he is now, I swear!"

The towering man tossed the carriage driver at the table where the other men were drinking, knocking over the table and the pitcher of beer that rested innocently on it. As the table clattered to the ground, no one dared breath a word.

"Thanks."

With an evil grin, the eight-foot man took two strides toward the bar door, opened it wide, and slammed it behind him. It took several minutes before anyone moved or said anything. The fun which had been there just a moment ago was ripped to shreds.

"Who _was _that guy?" One of them finally asked.

"He came in a few hours ago," the bartender revealed. "Didn't take his order cause he scared me shitless. I can tell when people wanna be left alone."

"What makes ya say that?"

"'E took a seat over in that booth over there, the one next to tha window, and just fumed the whole time he was here. I didn't know what he was mad about, and I didn't care; he looked like he was gonna murder tha next person who bothered 'im."

"Why didn't we see him before?"

"Cause yah idiots was too busy getting' drunk tah notice him, that's why!" The bartender spoke angrily. "And you!"

He pointed at the carriage driver who lied on the ground soaked in beer.

"Why'd ya go an' tell 'im where that kid was?!"

"Tha guy nearly made me piss myself!" The driver cursed furiously. "I wasn't gonna _not _tell him! You said so yerself, tha guy scared ya shitless."

"The kid may ah humiliated you, but that doesn't mean he deserves what's about ta come to 'im. Don't ya get it?! You just sent that kid to his death!"

…

Link lied uncomfortably in his bed. Cremia had left the room to let him sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling achy throughout his body, but was ultimately bored. If Malon or Ilia or Romani were here, he'd at least have someone to talk to, but all he could do was count the tiles on the ceiling and wait for the doctor they'd said would soon arrive. The problem was that there were _no_ tiles on the ceiling, so he didn't even have _that _luxury. He thought about the ocarina, and how he could talk to Saria if he had the chance, but the ocarina was still with the rest of his stuff in Fado's old house.

All he could do was try to remember what had happened with the thieves. With some help, he'd recalled how he'd tried bravely to stop the thieves, but how they'd overtaken him and had kicked the crap out of him. He remembered his feelings of hopelessness and shame right before the thieves were about to crack his skull open like a cucco's egg. But there was something else he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried.

He recalled the snapping sound, and the white light that had blinded him, but after that, nothing else. He strained his thoughts as best he could, striving desperately to callback the information that eluded him; who saved him in the forest?

It hadn't been Rusl; he remembered that much, but if it _hadn't _been him, then who else could it have been? While the man who'd saved him was very strong, he hadn't been nearly as big as Mayor Bo was, so it couldn't have been him either. It wasn't Cremia, because she said Rusl had to wake her up when they'd found him. He was pretty sure it wasn't a woman who rescued him anyway, and it _certainly _hadn't been Malon, Romani, or Ilia; there was no way any of them could've carried him that easily.

Was it one of the other men from the village that he didn't know very well? Maybe, but for some reason, Link wanted to rule that idea out. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that his rescuer wasn't someone from the village. Perhaps it was someone passing through who saw that he needed help.

Link groaned, wishing he could turn onto his side, but knowing he'd hurt himself in the process if he did. He wished desperately to know who the man who'd saved his life was. He wanted to thank him with all his heart.

His thoughts went back to the night before, and he absently recalled the pictures that Rusl had shown him, and the story he'd told around the fireplace. Link wondered how funny it would be if the Hero of Time had been the one who'd saved his life, and he managed to chuckle once without hurting his chest again.

Wait a minute! The Hero of Time! Link's memories before he'd blacked out suddenly came back to him. He saw the man's face, and his Hylian ears, and the green cap on his head. It wasn't very much of the picture, but it sure was enough to convince him. The Hero of Time had saved his life! It must have been him!

Link's heart skipped a beat, and hard goosebumps formed on his skin. He stared at the ceiling in amazement. _The _Hero of Time! He'd been there, and he'd fought off those two thugs like they were nothing! Even though he'd never seen the actual scrap, Link knew it _had_ to have been that way! He _knew _the Hero was a good man, and he was right! Not only did the Hero save the kingdom of Hyrule, but he went out of his way to rescue a boy he didn't know from being killed by two ordinary thugs!

Now Link was too excited to sleep. He giggled happily, but stopped when his chest started to hurt again. He didn't care though. It had happened just like the story; just when Link had lost all hope, and the hour of doom was at hand, there _he_ was to save the day!

Link closed his eyes and basked in the memory. He only wished he hadn't been blinded by that light, so he could've seen how the Hero had taken down those two good-for-nothings. He wondered if he'd used his sword, or maybe his shield, or maybe he just went down to the brow and decided to go all out with a fist fight. Link's spirits soared back up, and he felt so whole, it was almost as though he weren't lying wounded in bed.

"Thank you, Hero of Time," He thought to himself. "I don't know where you are, but thank you!"

Happy as can be, Link opened his eyes. He gasped and flinched. His happiness disappeared immediately and was replaced by blind instinctual fear when he saw a tall dark man looming over him, and it wasn't any random man looming over him either. His nightmares instantly flooded back to him; his home, his family, his friends, everything he knew and loved, on fire, and the man responsible for all of it was here. The man with fire in his eyes had come for him.

Link scooted farther away from the man, but he was cornered into the wall.

"Hello, little hero," the huge man greeted Link, his voice dripping with ecstasy and quiet rage. "I've been looking for you."

Link opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The man chuckled and half-heartedly lifted his hand. Link suddenly levitated off the bed and into the air. Petrified, he didn't dare move a muscle.

"Let's go someplace where we can talk."

In a dark violet flash, both Link and the giant man disappeared from the room.

…

Having crossed the bridge overlooking the forest canyon, an ancient gelding and its overweight rider slowly rode into the Ordona Woods and closer to the village. The horse pawed at the ground stubbornly, anxious for its rider to dismount.

"Hey there!" The rider kicked the horse hard in the stomach. "We're almost there, you don't gotta- WHOA!"

At the kick to its stomach, the horse raced off, and the two of them went flying down the forest path. It only took a few minutes before the horse galloped into Ordon Village. The horse streaked by several of the villagers, nearly running over them.

"Stop this crazy thing!" The rider cried out, holding on for dear life.

Ilia ran in front of the horse's path and held her hands out as high as she could. The angry gelding skidded to a stop and reared up on its hind legs, braying loudly.

"It's ok!" Ilia lowered her hands, and spoke in a cooing murmur. "It's ok…" At her gentle words, the horse stood down onto its front legs, and breathed heavily. It lowered its head and scraped its shoe against the dirt, getting ready to charge.

Ilia carefully approached the angry animal and ran her fingers across its nose.

"There's nothing to fear. You're alright here. We're good people…"

The horse lifted its head and began to sniff Ilia's shirt and face. While she calmed the animal, Malon helped the rider off the horse.

"That crazy animal!" He yelled. "It 'bout decked me off!"

"Are you the doctor, sir?"

"Yes, I am! Goddess help me, I must be insane to take house calls like these. I can't stand horses!"

"Please hurry!"

Without a moment to lose, Malon took the doctor's hand and proceeded to drag him across the village.

"Wait a minute! Slow down, girly!"

"We don't have time to wait! Link could die at any minute!"

She pulled him to the house where Link was supposedly lying in bed. Outside the house waiting for the doctor was Cremia, Romani, and Rusl.

"Good to see you, Doctor," Rusl addressed him.

"I should think not! I get sent for at the crack of dawn and I was forced to take that unruly animal to get here as fast as I could, and now this girl drags me about and tells me of dying boys!"

Rusl laughed. "I'm sorry we had to put you through so much trouble. I'm afraid the situation is somewhat dire, but I can assure you that the boy is nowhere near dying."

"Yes he is!" Romani interjected. "I saw him too, you know! He was coughing up blood!"

"Hush, Romani!" Cremia sharply told her.

"Please help him!" Romani begged.

"He's our friend!" Malon cried.

"Alright, alright!" The doctor conceded. If there was anything he didn't like when it came to his patients, it was being surrounded by crying women. They got in the way of his work.

"Jus' show me where the lad is."

"I'll take you to him," Rusl beckoned and opened the door to the house. While the others waited outside, Rusl led the way into the house to the bedroom where Link was resting. He knocked on the door.

"Link. The doctor's here, now."

He opened the door to reveal an empty room. Rusl froze in his tracks.

"Hey! If this is your idea of a trick, it ain't funny!"

Rusl's bolted out of the house, his horrified eyes as large as platters.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The doctor demanded and ran after him. "I'm too old for this!"

Rusl burst out of the front door and grabbed Cremia by her shoulders.

"Where is he?! Where's Link?!"

"What?! Isn't he inside?!"

"Where's Link?!" Malon screamed.

"How could he have gone anywhere?!" Romani pulled her hair. "We've been standing outside this whole time! It's not like he could've run away! His ribs are broken for crying out loud!"

"Link is in danger!" Rusl announced, releasing Cremia.

"What?!" All three girls gasped.

"How do you know?!"

"Oh, I wish I'd never let him out of my sight!" Cremia broke into sobs.

"Start looking! The entire village needs to form search parties! We have to find Link, and we have to find him NOW!"


	8. Ordona 7: Ordona Spring

After the dark flash, Link found himself in a huge plain. It wasn't like the plains of Ordona, though; there were no waves of abundant green grass or golden wheat to be seen for miles. The valley was empty and barren, and filled with bleached-white deadwood trees that stuck up like bones out of the blotted land. The sky above was pitch black, but he saw every detail around him as though the sun was shining intensely.

"What do you want from me?! Let me go!" He pleaded, squirming about in the air.

The man said nothing. His eyes flitted across Link's body.

"You really are just a spoiled brat, aren't you?"

Link watched helplessly as the man studied him fastidiously. A sense of dread crept over every place that the man's eyes ran over. He was reminded of the way Talon would pinch, prod, and look a horse in the mouth before he bought it for the ranch.

"I'm not talking to myself, am I? Are you, or are you not, a spoiled brat?"

A huge wave of pain suddenly penetrated Link's body, and he screamed. It felt like a million cubic tons of pressure weighing down on him, compressing him, grinding his bones into dust and squashing his organs. The pain continued for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Well? Let's hear it, boy."

"I AM!" Link shrieked, jerking violently in torment.

"Hmm? You're what?"

"I'M A SPOILED BRAT!"

The pain stopped instantly. Tears poured uncontrollably out of his eyes. More blood from his internal injuries came spilling out of his mouth, and he coughed violently. His body trembled in aching misery. He opened his eyes and realized that instead of levitating, he was now lying on the hard ground. He could see cracks in the dry earth where mud used to be.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The man mocked him. "I'll make this easy for you, since you're so special and all: I'll ask you some questions, and you get to answer them. If I don't like the answer I hear, you get to enjoy another bout of my power. Understand?"

"Yes!" Link cried, curling instinctively into fetal position. He felt a sharp pinch in his broken arm, and he coddled it with his other limb.

"Good boy," the man cackled. "You're smarter than you look. Most people don't get it the second time. They usually do something stupid like cry or beg for mercy. But then again, you're not like most people, are you?"

Desperate to avoid another wave of pain, Link answered immediately.

"I don't know!"

The man frowned.

"Wrong answer."

A second torturous wave penetrated Link, and his body was sent into another crushing spree. He clawed madly at the ground, his fingernails bleeding.

Almost as soon as the pain began, it ended just as quickly. Link gasped desperately for air. He'd only experienced two bouts of the pain, but it was too unbearable. He couldn't take much more. He just couldn't.

"I don't like the answer, 'I don't know,' and I'll tell you why," the man spoke matter-of-factly to Link, and began pacing in very slow circles around him.

"When someone tells me 'they don't know,' it usually means they're lying to me. You're not lying to me, are you boy?" 

"No, I'm not lying…" Link moaned hoarsely in pain.

"I can't hear you. Speak clearly to your superiors," the man commanded.

"I'm not lying!"

"Well then, the question still stands," the man pointed down at him. "You are not like most people, are you? Think hard before you answer, boy."

Even though his body ached enormously, Link forced himself to think. He remembered all the things that had happened to him over the past few days: the dreams he'd dreamed, the visions he'd foreseen, the nightmares that tortured him, his sudden increase in strength and dexterity; everything came back to him in a desperate rush for survival.

"No…I'm not," Link finally proclaimed.

"Ahh, there's a good lad," the man applauded him. "I was wrong: You're _much _smarter than you look. You'd better drink in this moment; I don't admit to being wrong very often."

Link could barely hear his abductor's speech, for he was futilely attempting to stabilize himself both physically and mentally. He covered his head with his arms and started rocking back and forth.

"I gotta get outta here!" His instincts screeched. "I'm gonna die!" 

The man laughed coldly at Link's suffering, and lifted his hand into the air again. Link's body followed the movement of his hand.

"I wouldn't even think of running away if I were you. You're in a realm of my own creation, and no one comes in or out without my permission. Anyone who does so is laid with a rather nasty curse, and even _I _don't know what it entails."

Link looked hopelessly up at the black sky. How did this evil man know what he was thinking? It was terrifying to think he could hear his thoughts. He strained to clear his mind when another jolt of devastating force convulsed quickly through his body, then ended abruptly.

"That's another thing," Link's tormenter continued. "I can't stand when I'm talking to someone, and they don't look me in the eye."

The one thing Link had been avoiding all this time had finally been approached. He had been doing everything to avoid this awful man's gaze the whole time since he'd first seen him, but now he would be forced to make full eye contact. To look into this monster's eyes seemed worse than death. Knowing full well the consequences of his decision, Link turned his head away.

"You defy me, eh? I guess you haven't learned your lesson."

Unlike the other waves, this one did not come and go. It persisted agonizingly until finally Link had no choice but to meet his warden's gaze or chance permanent damage to his body. The man's eyes were surprisingly casual, if not downright heartless. Link was afraid that if he stared too long, that heartlessness would seep into him and make him just as cruel and mean.

Until now, Link hadn't gotten a good look at the man, but now every detail of his appearance was forcibly engraved into his mind; he was a lot taller than Link originally thought (he must've been at least seven or eight feet tall), and his skin was so deeply tanned that it was almost black. His short, frizzy hair was a dull red, and his wicked eyes were electric yellow. He wore decorative full-body armor, colored onyx and lined with gold, that covered him from head to toe. He looked neither human _nor _Hylian.

The man must've noticed Link scanning him, because he lifted Link so close that his eyes were level with his and only a few centimeters away.

"Take a good look, boy," the man breathed into Link's ear. "I'll be the last thing you ever see."

The man changed the grip of his hand so that he seemed to be holding something. As he did, Link felt an invisible hand clasp around his throat. Link grabbed at his neck to remove the feeling, but to no avail. He could still breathe, but he had no idea when that would change, and the idea of it changing any time soon terrified him.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes yes!" Link begged, his rigid body hanging magically in the air by his neck.

"One more thing," the man added. "I really prefer to be called by a more formal title. It annoys me when my subordinates don't refer to me respectively, and I can't stand to be annoyed."

The man tightened his grasp, and Link began choking. He gagged and seized at his throat, but could do nothing to stop the obstruction.

"You'll do as I say?"

"…Yes!" Link managed to gasp through his suffocation.

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you won't defy me again?" 

"No, sir!"

The man loosened his hold, and Link's airway became clear again. His cough turned into a loud bark as he filled his lungs with precious air. He didn't know what was worse: the bolts of pressure, the mental torture, or the magical strangulation.

"Good. Very good. You're doing well, boy; a lot better than most. Now for my next question."

The man lowered his hand, and Link plummeted to the ground. He landed on his knees, fell to his hands, and then collapsed onto his stomach. He didn't stay there long; he quickly pulled himself up so that he could follow orders, look the man in the face, and be ready to answer when the time came.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, sir…"

"Really? You aren't lying, are you?"

All the man had to do to send Link into a fit of panic was lift his hand menacingly toward him. Link shrank away and covered his throat.

"I'm not lying! I don't know you, sir! I swear!" 

"Hmm…Perhaps I'm not asking the right question."

The man put his fist to his chin and looked at Link with a studious expression. Link could only stare back in blank-minded fear, shivering.

"Do you know my name?"

"No sir."

"But have you _seen _me before?"

"Yes sir."

"That's more like it. What have you _seen_ me do?"

"You burned down my home, and killed my friends and family, sir."

Hearing this, the man guffawed joyfully. He threw his hands carelessly in the air.

"That would be perfect! Too perfect for words! If only I could boy, if only I could."

It finally became too much for Link. His head dropped onto his chest, and he was about to lose consciousness when he was sharply lifted into the air again. His head shook upright.

"Nah ah ah. You don't get to pass out. You've plagued me so greatly in the past that it just wouldn't be fair. I've still got questions for you."

"Yes sir," Link murmured weakly, exhausted.

"I'll give you a nice easy one. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good, sir."

What is your name?"

Rusl's specific instructions overflowed Link's senses.

"_No matter what happens, don't ever give your name out to anyone you don't trust!"_

Link most certainly did _not _trust this man. What he felt was the most obvious opposite; he hated him, the way anyone hates their prison keeper, and he was scared of him. He wished he'd leave him alone; go away and let him go home. At this point, he wished he would be merciful enough to let him _live_. All the man had done since he'd met him was hurt him; hurt him in every way he could think of, and he was obeying his orders like he was his son – no. Worse than that; like he was his _dog_.

More or less, today had been a rotten day for Link; so far, he'd woken up from yet another night terror, was beaten by a couple of thugs, now he was being viciously tormented by the man of his nightmares come alive, and it was still only early morning.

Even though Link was only nine years old, he had a vague knowledge that sometimes, life wasn't fair. But this was just too much. What had he _ever _done to deserve _any_ of this? Maybe he could've been nicer to Malon, or did what Talon told him to more often, or even suck up his ridiculous phobia of cuccos and be the one to feed them every now and again, but did _not _doing those things really entail such a punishment? He was just a boy from a ranch; why was he being treated this way? Why had all these awful things happened to him? It wasn't fair.

Link's anger rose within him; anger he'd never felt before in his whole life. He felt his body waking up, getting inexplicably stronger by the second. Every fiber of being within him raged and lit his spirit on fire, demanding justice. He didn't deserve to be treated like garbage. He was alive, and had the right to live. He wasn't going to let this man, no matter how mean or barbarous he was, take his life away from him so easily; not without a fight. His sense of righteous fury flared up within him so powerfully that he asked himself if he was insane, because he had to be in order to even _consider _saying what he was going to say next.

"…"

"What was that, boy? Speak so I can-"

"No."

The negative response came so firmly out of Link's unwavering lips that the man's response was delayed.

"…What did you say?" The man spoke in a quiet undertone, the sort one speaks before they go into an uncontrollable fit of rage.

"I said, no."

"…"

The man laughed unexpectedly, throwing Link off if only for a moment.

"I commend your bravery, boy. You've got guts to stand up to me, but at some point, I _will _get an answer to my question. Tell me now, what is your name?"

"No."

The man's face twisted into a gruesome grimace.

"Your impudence is getting irritating. Tell me your name now, or suffer my wrath!"

"Never!"

A new wave of pain shook Link's body. This one was much greater than all of the others combined. Link's body was so utterly rattled, by the time the pain finally stopped, he felt numb all over.

"Tell me your name!"

"NO!"

Each time Link answered in defiance, he felt his body being crushed endlessly over and over again.

"Insolent brat! Tell me your name!"

"I'll never tell you in a million years!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"I SAID, SAY IT!"

"NO!"

A blinding green flash shot out of Link's eyes and hit the man in the face. He was sent flying nearly twenty feet away from him while the green light enveloped Link, healing him and saturating him with a new found energy. Link's childlike mind vanished, and was replaced with a hundred others. His body marched over to where the man was now lying gawkily on the ground.

"GANONDORF!" His body commanded angrily in a hundred voices. "NOS HABEO VESTRA NOMEN, ET VOS HABEO OUSTER! VOS VOLUNTAS NON CRUCIATE QUEM PRAELECTUS ELEGIT DEAS! TU NUNQUAM REPERIO EUM ITERUM DONEC DIES DEBITA ADVENIO, ITA DICIT FARORE!"

The child Link's body shot another green ray out of the palm of his hand. This beam of light hit the man on the ground, engulfed his body, and swallowed him up into oblivion.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, YOU HEAR?! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

The man cursed in blind fury as his body dissolved into the green light and disappeared from the realm.

No sooner was the evil man banished from the dimension did the divine entity manipulating Link's body begin to feel Her presence wavering. Before Her temporary burst of energy faded entirely, She shot another green ray at the ground. The ray expanded until it formed a large portal, and Link stepped into it.

Just as he arrived on the other side of the portal, the dimensional entrance back to Ordon Village melted away, and Link collapsed, unconscious.

…

In a province neighboring Ordona to the east, there consists of woodland with forests that span distances so great, that the Ordona Woods themselves are actually branches of these forests that happened to overflow into their own respective province. This massive forest is famously referred to as the Faron Forest, and it is in this forest where a particular tree stands; the oldest tree in all the land of Hyrule. Its sacred countenance is above and beyond that of even the Great Deku Tree (but that is a story for another day). This particular tree's location is, in reality, not too distant from that mentioned Deku Tree; it stands erect in the Sacred Meadow on the other side of the bottomless Deep Gorge, and it is thanks to this gorge that the hallowed tree is kept safe and holy from unworthy eyes.

The omnipotence of this tree is considered so providential by the citizens of the Faron Providence, that if anyone were to catch a glimpse into the internal goings on in the tree, their eyes would be shocked. Contained in this magnificent tree is, surprisingly, a monumental library, and along with it a living quarters. And if anyone were to see the particular inhabitant living inside the tree, their eyes would not only be shocked, but amazed at the audacity of the little girl living inside.

Everything about her appearance is green; her hair is green, and is set in two round buns on each side of her head. Her big eyes are green as well, and they're so big, round, and bright, that she always gives off the impression of being ecstatic, even when she is angry. Her dress is green, too, and comes down at her knees in a poofy ball. Everything about this girl, except the girl herself, is jestingly green, round, and bright.

This girl, while young and dapper in appearance, giving off the impression of being only six or seven years of age, is anything but naïve or innocent. On this particular morning, bright and early, she sits in a rocking chair, holding a mug of a hot drink in one hand while reading an elephantine volume of a book on her lap. The book covers her so immensely that it makes her look miniscule compared to it. The rocking chair is much too big for her; as she sits comfortably in it, her tiny legs dangle to and fro and can't even touch the ground. She's wearing reading glasses, also round and too big for her.

As she sits surrounded by her shelves of books, reading, sipping occasionally from her mug, and swinging her legs back and forth, a monkey with a sealed letter in its hand climbs up the tree, sits on the sill of a window outside the library, and knocks politely on the glass.

The little girl looks up from her reading, sees the monkey, breathes in sharply, and immediately closes the book and drops it on the ground.

"A message from the Mistress herself!" She says in shock, climbing adorably out of the rocking chair, taking off her glasses and placing her mug next to her book.

Taking quick steps towards the window, she opens the pane and allows the monkey to enter. It jumps from the sill and into the library, sitting on the hardwood floor in front of her, and presents the sealed letter.

"Thank you very much!" She takes the letter from the friendly lemur, and offers it to stay.

"Would you like to stay for a while? I'm sure if I look around, I could find some peanuts for you. It's awfully chilly this morning."

The monkey shakes its head, and jumps out the window, leaving the library and the girl behind.

"He didn't even stay for peanuts," the girl replies, amazed, while closing the window. "Whatever the Mistress has requested, it _can't _be good."

The girl walks over to a desk, filled and covered with messy papers, where she picks up a letter opener and uses it to peel off the seal. She goes back to where she left her reading glasses, and putting them back on, proceeds to read the letter in her hand. Her facial expression jumps back and forth between frightful terror and utter rage.

"Why that no good, dirty rotten, pig man! If I were Din, I'd do away with him myself and be done with the whole mess! He has the nerve to go and do a thing like that to my hero! _My _hero; the one that the Mistress let me choose myself! How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?!"

She lifts up her foot and kicks the desk with her heavy boot, knocking several of the books onto the ground, and sending the papers flying into the air. She's about to kick the desk again when she stops herself and breathes heavily, clenching her fists, wrinkling the letter, and regaining her composure.

"Ooh, I can't stand him! I wish we could do away with his part of the legend and never bother with him again! But then," her breathing slows as she finally calms herself down. "I suppose if I _did _do things my way, then there really would be no order to this chaos."

She sighs, continues to read the letter, and nods her head.

"Yes, this is no good at all. The poor boy can't be allowed to wake up with those memories; it would be a disaster! All right, you have my word Mistress Goddess, I'll get to the bottom of this, or my name isn't Farore, Oracle of Courage!"

The little girl throws the letter onto the desk, hurries immediately downstairs, and begins to prepare a memory-wiping spell.

"I wish he'd hurry and grow up. He'll be so handsome by the time he finally awakens!"

…

Two men from Ordon Village, their names being Hanch and Jaggle, walked along the path of the wood, each one looking into the forest and sometimes moving branches aside. Hanch is the shorter of the two, sporting greasy hair and a mousy facial appearance. Jaggle on the other hand, is bulkier, with hair on his arms and chest, and his eyebrows set at a permanent angle, giving off a suspicious air.

"I swear," Jaggle replied. "Sometimes I think Rusl's a little cucco in the head, makin' us look all over for a little kid we barely know."

"Maybe," Hanch agreed. "But wouldn't you want him to just as concerned if it were Beth we were lookin' for? I know I would if we were talkin' about my own son, Talo."

"Good point, but still. Formin' search parties? Don' it seem like a bit much? I mean, it's not even _his_ kid we're talkin' about. It isn't Colin, it's the kid from Lon Lon Ranch. Sometimes I wonder if Rusl knows more than he lets on."

"Hmm."

The two men walked on in silence and continued to search.

"Look over there!"

Jaggle pointed suddenly toward a nearby bush. It was large and filled with brambles, and if one didn't look hard enough, one would've nearly missed it. Sure enough though, lying beside the bush was an unconscious Link.

"There he is!"

"I'll go tell Rusl!" Hanch began running back towards the village.

Jaggle ran towards Link and knelt beside him. He carefully lifted him into his arms, careful not to aggravate his injuries, but was mildly shocked when he found him whole and healthy.

"Hey kid! You ok? Wake up!"

In Jaggle's muscular arms, Link stirred and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Ordona Woods. Don't ya remember nuthin'?"

…

"You don't remember _anything_?" Malon replied, baffled.

"No, nothing. I remember being beaten up by those thieves this morning, but everything after that is just a big blur, like a dream.

"Say 'ahh'."

"Ahh."

Link opened his mouth, and the doctor prodded him with a tongue depressor, staring inside at his tonsils and uvula.

Despite Link's body having no remaining injuries to be located anywhere within his body, and even though it took a lot of convincing on Rusl's part to get the outraged doctor to perform what at first had been an emergency procedure but ended up being nothing more than a routine checkup, the doctor finally agreed to stay and examine Link in exchange for free room and board for the night.

"Not even anything from this morning, like when we found you or when you were lying in bed?" asked Romani.

Link waited until the doctor moved onto another routine before answering.

"Nope. Everything after the thieves is blank."

The doctor gently hit the top of Link's knee with a reflex hammer, causing his leg to jerk slightly.

"This is so strange," Cremia breathed. She was sitting on the bed beside Link.

"What could've happened?"

"Indeed, it _is _a mystery," Rusl observed. He was sitting backward in a chair on the other side of the room, leaning forward against the backrest.

"Maybe a giant grasshopper came and abducted him, and was gonna eat him before he fought back, so it dropped him on the ground where Hanch and Jaggle found him!" Romani made distinctive gestures as she hopped around the room pretending to be the so called grasshopper.

"That's not funny!" Link shouted. Malon and Ilia couldn't help but laugh.

"Or maybe!" Malon giggled, "A wolfos came out of the forest and tried to eat him!"

"Stop it!" Link's face turned beet red.

"We're just playing!" Romani tittered.

"Girls, don't bother him while the doctor's trying to work," Cremia interjected. "I'm just happy he's safe and sound."

"As am I," Rusl sighed, laid his head in his hands, and rested his eyelids.

"Take a deep breath," the doctor ordered as he held a stethoscope to Link's chest.

Link inhaled deeply, held it, and then exhaled.

"The boy's fine. There ain't a thing wrong with him."

The doctor finished up with a few other routine procedures and stood up.

"We're really sorry about all this, sir," Cremia apologized.

"We weren't lying, honest!" Romani declared.

Malon grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"This is the blood that Link was coughing up earlier, and it's stained all over the front of his sweater, too, see?"

She pointed to his bloody sweater.

"I know you weren't lying," the doctor revealed. "That blood on the sheets and sweater are definitely fresh, and I have no doubt it came from the boy. Rusl's been my friend for years, and he isn't one to lie, much less pull pranks, so I'm rather inclined to believe him. It's just as he said; what we have here is nothing short of a medical phenomenon."

"What's a 'fenahmenahn'?" Romani scratched her head.

"Maybe the same reason why Link's injuries went away is the same reason why he can't remember anything," suggested Ilia.

"Could be," Rusl nodded. "And unless his memory suddenly returns, I'm afraid we'll never have a likely explanation as to what happened."

"Is it possible that he managed to walk out of the house without us seeing?" asked Cremia.

"Not unless he climbed out of a window," clarified Rusl. "And he was barely able to lie down comfortably without coughing himself hoarse. Even if he had, he wasn't anywhere near the spring when Jaggle and Hanch found him. It wouldn't explain how his injuries disappeared without a trace."

"So then what happened?"

"I still think it was a grasshopper," Romani whispered to Malon and they snickered.

"No offense, Link," Ilia groaned, clenching her stomach. "But I think seeing the blood on your sweater is going to make me faint."

Cremia rubbed Link's back.

"Why don't we go back to Fado's house and get you cleaned up?"

"Ok," he agreed and jumped off the bed.

"I'll stay here and sort things out with the doctor," Rusl decided, standing out of the chair. "You go on ahead."

Cremia escorted Link out of the room, with Ilia, Romani, and Malon following behind.

"That boy's only nine years old and he's already got three girls chasin' after him," the doctor muttered as soon as they were out of earshot. "I wish _I _could find a woman _that _easily."

Rusl laughed.

"Well I don't quite know about that. The oldest one is practically his sister. And don't you have a wife?"

"Yeah, but she's always gripin' about somethin'. You know how it is with women." The doctor carelessly threw his supplies and instruments into his black, medical satchel.

Rusl sat down in the chair once more, correctly this time, leaned back, and couldn't help but recall the way he'd courted Uli only a few years ago. It seemed like it was only yesterday he'd first seen her, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It hadn't taken long before she was glowing from her pregnancy with Colin. Now, here he was, starting a family with her.

"Yeah…" he sighed dreamily.

"Rusl, I know you ain't a fool."

"You've heard about it by now, haven't you? The thieves came and the boy bravely fought to stop them, but then they caught him and nearly killed him. Everyone in the village is talking about it."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Rusl opened one eye to peer out at the doctor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated aloofly.

"Don't lie to me!" The doctor yelled. "Ever since I got here, people have been saying things about that kid, and most of it's how he's prone to accidents, but I can see it in your eyes, and I saw it in that kid. There's something odd about him; I have no idea what, but it makes a goose walk over my grave. He may be a Hylian, but even a Hylian dumped in the Ordona Spring can't heal injuries _nearly _as fast as he supposedly did. I may be a lousy doc, but I'm not stupid!"

The doctor put his foot on the chair's leg and pushed it down so that Rusl was sitting properly.

"If you know something about all this, now's a damn good time to share it."

The doctor folded his arms. Rusl's apathetic expression was replaced by a severe, deadpan look.

"Well? Let's hear it!"

Rusl stayed quiet for a long time before finally responding.

"I have my suspicions, but at the moment, I'm not obliged to share."

"Suspicions of what, may I ask?"

Rusl's brow furrowed as the doctor glared interrogatively at him. He began to laugh nervously.

"Geez, man! You're worse than my mom. Cut me some slack, would ya?"

"This isn't a joke! That boy's a walking hazard! I've barely met him and even _I _can tell that much!"

The doctor rubbed his temple fiercely.

"Just tell me if he's gonna get hurt again during the time I'm here, so I can at least be prepared."

"At the moment, I don't think so. I think we can all finally relax."

"I sure hope so. What a blasted way to start the New Year."

…

Link stripped out of his torn, mud and blood-caked clothes, washed up, and finished putting on a fresh set. His outfit had been destroyed beyond reuse, so Cremia instructed him to throw the old clothes away. After doing so, they both went back outside where the three girls were waiting.

"I was originally planning on leaving today, since we'd gotten all our work done," Cremia began. "But after today's fiasco, I have to go back and help the others go over the inventory again, and make sure nothing was damaged. I'm afraid we'll be stuck here for another day. I think the four of you deserve a rest after what's happened."

"Fine by me," Malon replied. "More time to play with Ilia before we go home!" 

"Just stay within the vicinity of the village, please. Let's hope nothing else goes wrong today."

Cremia ruffled Link's hair before gracefully walking away in the direction of Ordon Ranch.

"What should we do today, guys?" Malon giggled. "Swim in the river? Tease the goats on the ranch?"

"Are you insane?!" Romani threw her hands in the air. "After everything that's happened to Link, you _still _want to go running around doing crazy stuff?"

"No offense, Malon," Ilia murmured. "But I agree. Maybe it would be best, for Link's sake, if we did something a little less rowdy, and a little quieter."

Link felt physically fine, all things considered. He was deep in thought though, and frankly didn't feel like playing. Despite the sincere concern that everyone had shown him, he couldn't help but recall the empty feeling he'd felt right before the thieves had tried to kill him.

"Actually," he announced. "I wanna talk to Rusl about something."

The girls sorrowfully looked over at him.

"What?"

"Link," Romani began sadly. "We were really worried about you."

"Yeah!" Malon replied in irritation. "You had to be nuts to try and stop those thieves! They could've killed you, and they nearly did! What were you thinking?"

"Well I don't know!"Link fought. "Maybe that I didn't want them to steal all the milk from our ranch, or Romani's ranch either, or something stupid like that! Sorry!"

Before Malon could retort with a hostile comment, Ilia stopped her.

"Link," she spoke in the same voice she'd used to calm the rogue horse. "We're your friends. We care about you. If there's something you want to talk to Rusl about, don't you think you could trust us enough to talk to us, too?"

Link crossed his arms defensively and was ready to get into an argument with Malon, but Ilia's soothing voice and rationality both proved to be too much for him. He felt his anger melt away unwillingly.

"I guess I can tell you, but only if you promise not to think I'm weird."

"Link, it's a little late for that," Malon pointed out. "And you know what? I don't care. I _like _that you're weird. _I'm _weird, Link. Everyone is weird."

"Me too!" Romani agreed. "Cremia called me weird when she found me sleeping on one of the cows once."

"You were sleeping on a cow?" Malon raised her eyebrow. "That _is _weird."

"This isn't normal weird though," Link explained. "It's something awful."

"How bad could it be?" Malon interrupted.

"Bad enough that you might be mad at me for thinking it."

"Oh."

"Link, no matter what it is we promise we'll listen," Ilia reasoned. "We won't get mad. Honest."

Ilia gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to the spring and talk there?" She suggested.

"Good idea," Malon replied. "A nice visit to the spring would be the perfect place to talk privately."

"But Cremia told us to stay in the village," Link reminded them.

"Cremia said to stay within the vicinity of the village. There's a huge difference," Malon nudged him. "We're just going to the spring and back. It's not like we can get lost."

"Well, ok," he gave up.

The four friends headed out of the village and into the forest. It was still very early in the morning; the sun barely shone above the horizon. The air was much colder than it had been yesterday, thought not nearly as chilly as it had been all season long. There wasn't a single breeze, so the trees stood and erect and still. On the deciduous trees, buds of new leaves had finally started to emerge, peaking off the branches. There was no doubt that the wind would pick up later in the day, but for now, the atmosphere surrounding the forest was ominous and painfully foreboding.

"I don't like this," Romani clung to Link. "There's something really scary about the forest today."

"I feel it, too," Link answered.

"So do I," Ilia agreed. "Maybe we should go back."

"This was your idea, Ilia," Malon explained. "We'll go to the spring and come right back. Maybe it won't feel as weird there."

She was right. When they reached the spring, the four of them were relieved to feel that the foreboding sense, while it still lingered somewhat, vanished almost entirely. They made themselves comfortable as they sat next to the bank.

"All right, Link," Malon commanded. "Spill it."

"Well…"

Link relayed the event of his encounter with the thieves, leaving out the bad words they'd used and other rather unpleasant details.

"That sounds terrifying," Ilia gasped.

"They really _did _try to kill you," Romani breathed. "But after that, you can't remember, right?"

"Pretty much."

"But I don't get it," Malon contemplated. "You said this would make us mad at you. Why would we get mad at you for getting beaten up?"

"Well…" Link hesitated. "When they tied me up, they saw my ears and found out I was Hylian, so they asked me why my ears weren't pierced. I told them it was because I was raised by humans, and then…"

"And then what?" Romani asked.

"One of them called me a freak."

"Why that stupid jerk!" Malon yelled. "If I was there, I'd have given that guy a nosebleed! I'm mad, all right! No one calls my brother a freak and gets away with it but me!"

"Yeah right…" Link grumbled under his breath, looking away from the others.

"I'm not your brother…"

Malon's outraged countenance quickly changed to distress.

"What's that supposed to mean?! What are you saying?! If you're not my brother, then what are you?"

"The whole time after that, right when they were about to kill me, I knew he was right."

Link's voice cracked.

"I _am _a freak. Why else would my parents leave me? They probably _hated _me…"

"Your _parents_?" Ilia asked. "Link, is that what you're worried about?"

"Yeah."

"Don't just 'yeah' us," Malon scolded. "Talk to us, Link. We can help."

"No you can't," Link's voice was barely a whisper. "No one can, except for maybe them. You don't know what it's like."

"That's not fair," Romani's quiet voice suddenly interrupted him. "We do _too _know how it feels."

"That's right, Link," Ilia leaned her head on his shoulder. "My mom died before I was old enough to remember."

"So did mine," Malon added. "She died right after you came to the ranch, Link. I can barely remember her."

"Both of my parents are dead," Romani whispered. "I can't remember my mom very much either, but Dad only died just last year, and I miss him so much. Cremia is all I have left."

"Yeah, but at least you guys knew who your parents were!" Link lashed out. "Even if you don't remember them, you still had someone who could tell you about them. I'm not like that. I don't-"

His voice choked, and he continued.

"I don't even know their names, or what they look like."

His shoulders began shaking.

"I don't know who they were. I don't even know who _I _am…"

It wasn't manly to cry in front of girls. Even in his anguish, Link felt like a wimp for doing so, but he just couldn't help it. Everything inside him had built up and up, and finally exploded in a waterworks of misery.

"Link?" Malon spoke timidly.

He hiccupped before answering.

"…What?"

"We might not be, you know, your _real _family, but we're still family."

Link didn't reply.

"Even though I'm older, you're like my big brother," Romani wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too," Ilia agreed. "We're the same age, but I know you'd protect me just like a big brother would."

"That's right!" Malon remembered. "You promised us you would protect us just like a hero, remember?"

"…Yeah."

"When did he promise _that_? How come I don't know about it?" Romani cried angrily.

"We all promised last night, after you went to sleep," Ilia explained. "We'll tell you about it later; promise."

Romani frowned, but let it go for the sake of cheering Link up.

"Well, I think it should go the other way around, too," Malon decided. "From now on, we'll protect you too."

"…Ok."

"Link," Ilia began. "You might not know the reason why your parents gave you up, but you can't assume it was because they hated you. I can't imagine anyone not loving their child."

"But no matter what the reason," Malon continued. "It was their loss, because they didn't get to see how cool you grew up to be."

"And if they _hadn't _given you up," Romani finished. "We never would've gotten to meet you."

It didn't take long before all three girls were group-hugging Link. Their logic didn't make much sense to him, but Link was grateful for their efforts, and he _did _feel a little better.

"_We're _your family now, Link," Malon announced. "And nothing's ever gonna change that!"

"Ok," he finally smiled back.

"And from now on, we'll all protect each other, just like a family!"

"Do you feel better, Link?" Ilia asked.

"I think so."

"Good!" Malon stood up and turned to face the exit of the spring. "Now let's get out of here. I wanna get out of this creepy forest."

"I think I remember one thing, though; something that happened after the thieves, but before now."

"What is it?" Romani inquired.

"I can hear someone saying something, but it's really weird. It sounds like someone saying, _'No one comes in or out without my permission. Anyone who does so is laid with a rather nasty curse.'_"

"Maybe that's why this forest feels so creepy today," Malon whispered sinisterly. "Maybe someone put a curse on it…"

Romani squeaked.

"I don't think so," Link answered. "Ordona Woods has never felt like it's been cursed before. Anyways, it sounds like a man saying it."

"Maybe it was that guy from your dream."

"What guy?"

"The one you told Romani and me about. The dark man with fire in his eyes, remember?"

"I think I would remember dreaming about someone as scary as that."

Malon and Romani looked at Link confusedly, both of them shocked.

"You can't remember him?"

"How can I remember him when I've never even heard of him until now?"

"Maybe it's another part of his memory that he lost," Romani whispered to Malon.

"I think you're right," Malon whispered back. "Link talked to Rusl about his dreams yesterday. Let's ask him when we get back."

"Good idea."

While the two of them whispered, Link looked over at Ilia.

"Ilia?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Yesterday you said you were going to show me something, but I don't remember what."

"I'm surprised you remember me saying that. I could've sworn you weren't listening to me."

She smiled, and Link blushed.

"Why don't we head back now?" Ilia addressed to all of them. "I have something I want to show all of you. I've been working on it for a really long time now."

Malon and Romani looked up from their whispering.

"Ok," they replied in unison.

The four of them hesitated to step out of the sanctity of the spring, but finally pushed each other forward into the woods. No sooner had they done so did the foreboding sense return, as though they were being followed.

"I really _really _don't like this," Link murmured.

"Me neither," Ilia agreed. "Let's hurry up."

"Hey," Romani suddenly pointed. "Look over there."

Ilia and Link looked over to where Romani indicated. Off the path and not too deep into the forest, a faint red glow reflected at them.

"What do you think it is?" Malon asked hazily.

"I don't know," Romani answered, sounding as though she were half-asleep. "Let's go and see."

The two girls took off into the forest.

"Guys, wait!" Link and Ilia called after them. "Come back!"

They followed behind them, catching up to them when they found what the red glow really was. An ancient pine tree stood high above the canopy of the forest, higher than any of its neighbors. Its massive trunk looked as though it were ten feet around in circumference. Gathered in wild bunches away from the foot of the tree were fresh, crisp daisies. Their black stems stood half a foot long, their petals were as pure as snow, and their discs were blood red.

"What _are _those?" Link bent down to gaze upon the flowers. "They don't smell very good."

"I'm not sure," Ilia traced a finger against one of the petals. "I've never seen them around here before. They look familiar though."

"They're so pretty!" Malon lazily giggled.

Link looked up at the tree, and felt a shiver run up his spine. It was the same tree from his dream.

"I'm going to pick some and take them to Big Sis!" Romani clapped her hands.

"Good idea!"

"NO!" Ilia grabbed their hands. "You can't! I remember now! Dad told me those are Snow White Daisies!"

Moving hypnotically towards the flowers, Malon and Romani pulled away from Ilia's grasp and knelt down to pick the daisies.

"They're poisonous! Something really bad will happen if you pick them! Link, help me pull them away! … Link?"

Ilia looked over at him, and saw a large blotch on his neck, colored a sickening mauve, eating away at the skin on his throat and exposing the muscle and arteries beneath.

"…Link?!"

Link mouthed something, but could only stare back at Ilia in wide eyed-horror.

A cracking and splintering suddenly erupted through the forest. While Malon and Romani remained entranced on the flowers, Link and Ilia jolted up to see the tree's trunk snapping at the base. Ilia screamed.

Link grabbed Malon's shoulder and tried to pull her away, but she was as hard set and cold as stone as she made robotic movements to rip the flowers out of the ground. Ilia tried to pull Romani away as well, but had the same amount of success.

"Malon, Romani! Wake up! Please!"

The final chunk of wood flew out of the split in the tree's trunk, and it began to tumble.

Link mustered as much strength as he could, braced himself, and shoved all three girls out of the way. He could've sworn he saw the flash of a golden wolfos right before the tree crashed to the ground. Following the crashing were the sounds of bones shattering and flesh being stabbed.

Flocks of birds from the surrounding area cawed and twittered as they leapt in the air and flew about in dismay. The tree was so tall that its fallen trunk blocked the forest path nearby.

"Nngh…What happened?" Malon groaned, rubbing her head as the poison wore off.

"It feels like I fell asleep," Romani moaned as she slowly picked herself off the ground.

"LINK!"

Malon and Romani jumped at Ilia's desperate scream, and looked for her. They found her lying next to the pine tree, her long hair caught underneath its massive trunk.

"Ilia! Are you ok?!"

"WHERE'S LINK?!" Ilia shrieked, kicking and trying to free herself.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"The tree fell and he pushed us out of the way! What happened to him?! Where is he?!"

Romani looked to and fro. It didn't take long to find him. She pulled on Malon's sleeve.

"Over there," her voice cracked.

Underneath the trunk and branches of the pine tree, Malon saw an arm, and a pool of blood.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

She streaked over and tore hopelessly at the branches.

"LINK! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"Romani!" Ilia cried as she pulled a small knife out of her pocket. "Go get your sister, and as many of the other villagers as you can! Tell them what happened!"

Romani sprinted back toward the village while Ilia began sawing away at her own hair, and Malon wept as she frantically ripped away the branches.

"LINK! I'M SORRY I WAS EVER MEAN TO YOU! I PROMISE NEVER TO BE MEAN AGAIN, IF ONLY YOU'RE ALIVE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Ilia chopped away at the last bit of her hair, leaving nothing on her head but a short ragged clump. She stood up, and pulled the flailing Malon away from the tree.

"Don't! You could hurt him even more by doing that! We have to wait for the others!"

"WE CAN'T WAIT! He could already be dead!

She hit Ilia to get away from her, and fell on her knees. She buried her head in the trunk and sobbed as she beat her tiny fists against the sturdy wood.

"Link…you saved us just like a hero…like you said you would…please, Link…don't die…Link…"


	9. Ordona 8: Title Screen

**7 YEARS LATER**

…

A black screen faded to reveal a lovely menu, lined in a gold border, with gently bending curves. In smooth, gold, scripted letters on the top of the screen were the words '_**Select a File**_'. Harp strings serenely strummed a magical song in the background.

Three open slots and a golden cursor appeared on the screen. In the same font of soft cursive, the words on all three slots read '_**New Game**_'. The cursor was still for a moment, then moved up and down beside the slots and finally selected the first one.

The golden menu dropped from the screen and was replaced by one in silver. A full alphabet materialized, also in the same font. On the top of the new menu, the words '_**Enter a Name**_' appeared. The cursor scrolled meticulously between the letters, and spelled the name.

"…_**L**_…_**I**_…_**N**_…_**K**_…"

The cursor floated to where a choice read '_**Enter**_'. It selected the choice, the alphabet dropped down, and the newly updated slot took its place, which read the newly-created name. Lining beneath it were three hearts of pink.

Above the slot, new instructions emerged: '_**Ready to Play?**_'

The cursor seemed to hesitate, resting on the choice stating '_**No**_'. Suddenly, it shifted over to the adjacent choice saying '_**Yes**_', and selected it. The screen dissolved once more to black, and the music faded until it was silent.

…

A new day dawned for Lon Lon Ranch in the Ordona Province of the Hyrule Continent. The sun rose from the eastern hemisphere, up and out of the trees, casting bright tints of blue and orange in the waking sky. A gentle zephyr drifted across the dew-dressed blades of grass. In the trees on the other side of the field, bluebirds rattled their stiff feathers after the night's rest and began their morning song. Chicks chirped hungrily in the nests and opened their gaping mouths, waiting for their breakfast.

A man wearing a full steel helmet that covered his face, and a hooded cloak, stood motionless in the field outside of Lon Lon, staring at the ranch.

From out of the ranch on its western side stood a small country house, built rather slavishly, with a new addition constructed onto the second floor on the far side overlooking the ranch. The supporting foundation of this new room was nothing more than tall wooden columns, since the room had been built outside the original frame of the house.

In a room on the other side of the house, a young woman with an hour-glass figure stirred and rose from her slumber. She sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. She ran her fingers through her flowing, wavy red hair, and arose. She picked up off the floor a white tee, a yellow bandana, a lavender skirt with ornate trim, and an apron with a leather belt, and dressed.

When she finished, she moved elegantly to the window, drew the curtain wide, and opened the shutters. Sunlight poured in, and the breeze drifted into the room through her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the sun shine on her face. Where her girlish freckles had once been, rosy color bloomed on her cheeks.

A cream-colored finch fluttered down, perched on the window sill, and tweeted a song.

"Good morning, little friend."

Malon lifted a steady hand and tenderly petted the bird on its tiny head. Leaving the window open, she took up the bird's song as she walked out of the room, picking up an egg basket that rested by the door on the way. She stopped by the sink in the living room and washed her face before continuing over to the new structure of the home. She didn't bother to knock before opening the door and peering inside.

An empty mattress, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a desk with a chair were all that decorated the room. The furniture matched the same material as the brand new hardwood floor.

"Oh, Link," Malon sighed happily. "Why'd we bother to build you a room of your own when you won't even sleep in it?"

She closed the bedroom door, crossed the living room once more, and unlatched the door that led downstairs.

On the first floor, cuccos bounced around wildly out of their coops, scratching the ground and cooing at one another. When they saw Malon, they hounded the stairs, crowding against one another at the bottom step.

"All right all right, take it easy you guys!" Malon laughed.

She quickly moved down the steps and carefully nudged the cuccos out of the way with her boot. She lifted the lid of a barrel by the wall, reached down into it, and managed to grasp the handle of a scoop resting at the bottom. She pulled it out, along with a measly amount of chicken feed.

"I keep telling Dad we need more. The barrel's going to be empty really soon."

She threw the feed out at the disorderly birds, and they scattered and pecked away at the seeds while Malon collected the eggs from the coop. She took the eggs to the freezer upstairs, then came back to unlock the front door and open it wide for the cuccos. They clawed and climbed over each other to scamper outside, feathers flying.

"Bunch ah crazy birds."

Malon followed the funny fowls out the door. The man with the helmet and cloak was waiting for her. At the sight of him, Malon jumped, dropped the now empty basket in her hand, and gave a little shriek.

"Rusl!" She shouted angrily. "Don't do that!"

Rusl lifted the cover of his helmet and grinned cheekily at her.

"I'm only funning with you. Can't help it if you're fun to scare."

Malon groaned and picked up the basket.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be playing tricks, much less be here? How'd you even get on the ranch in the first place? I'm pretty sure we locked the gate last night."

"It's never too early for a good trick, and I have my ways."

"If you broke the lock again, Dad's going to be really mad at you."

"Of course not," Rusl shook his head as he removed the helmet and cloak. "I promised Talon I wouldn't resort to destroying private property, at least not anymore."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you couldn't stay away from this place."

Before Rusl could counter, Malon quickly changed the subject.

"Should I assume your business in Hyrule City is concluded?"

"You're getting smarter every day, Malon. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Well then," Malon lowered her voice. "Come to see Link, have you?"

Rusl laughed.

"Can't a man come to visit the people he considers family?"

"Not when he goes about scaring poor innocent little girls," Malon smiled sneakily.

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't all that little anymore," Rusl pointed out. "Seems like it was only yesterday you were that goofy little girl running around this ranch, and now you're practically a woman."

"I'm glad you've noticed, but I'm afraid you're incorrect on one thing, Rusl."

"Oh really. And what is that?"

"I'm not _practically _a woman. I _am _a woman."

Malon flipped her hair with a haughty flick of her wrist.

"Well well, _my _mistake," Rusl chuckled. "You're _definitely _not the same little girl running around on this old ranch of Talon's."

With his helmet and cloak tucked under his arm, Rusl bowed deeply.

"Would you be so kind then, Milady, to escort me to the young man in question?"

"You've actually arrived in the nick of time, my good man. I was just about to send for him."

Malon beckoned Rusl to follow her as she walked across the grass and dirt over to the stable. She lifted the heavy wooden bolt off the door and pushed it open. A horrible odor of horse manure seemed to erupt out of the stable, knocking Rusl back.

"Holy crap!" He wheezed and plugged his nose.

"Tell me about it," Malon rolled her eyes. "I keep telling Dad we need to clean this place, and it's only getting worse. I think that'll be our chore for the day. Wait here."

Malon picked up the drape of her skirt to keep it from touching the ground, and trouped inward. Inside the stable, hay, straw, and droppings all littered the floor in one big, heaping, decomposing pile. Flies buzzed loudly and swarmed rampantly all around in the air. Tears streamed down Malon's cheeks and chin as the smell irritated her eyes. She could feel her anger rising.

"This is ridiculous," she said to herself. "This isn't just disgusting, it's dangerous! The horses could get seriously sick from living like this. That's it! We're cleaning this place today if it kills us! But first…"

Malon passed by several stalls as she went deeper into the stable, each one containing a different horse of a different breed. There was a Gerudo Thoroughbred, a Hylian Quarter Horse, a Labrynna Mustang, a Faron Cob, a Lanayru Appaloosa, and several others of mixed breeds.

Malon finally stopped in front of one of the stalls in the very far back. In this particular stall, a lean and strong, rosy brown mare with white mane stood while it slept, breathing softly.

"Epona," Malon whispered. "Time to wake up, Epona."

She opened the stall door, tiptoed in, and reached out to touch the mare's nose. Epona's black eyes blinked open, and she whinnied in approval.

"That's right, it's just me. Think you can help us out again, girl?"

Epona sniffed Malon up and down, smelling her hair and shirt.

"Sorry, but if you want a treat, you're gonna have to find Link for us, first."

Epona smacked her broad head against Malon's hip, shoving her abruptly to the side.

"Hey! Stop that! I'll get you a carrot if you want, but we need to find Link. Come on, please?"

Epona snorted, stepped out of the stall, and waited.

"Thank you, Epona."

Epona stamped anxiously and looked back at Malon impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Malon walked out of Epona's stall and over to a nearby wall where a rope halter hung on a nail. She retrieved it, tied it loosely around Epona's neck, and led her out of the stable where Rusl was waiting.

"Now what?" Rusl asked. "Are you gonna go search for Link while riding this mare?"

Malon opened her eyes in horror at the idea.

"Heavens, no! Epona _never_ lets anyone but Link mount her! She bucks everyone else off for some odd reason, and we have no idea, so we all decided that Epona would just be Link's horse."

"Well then, what exactly do you plan on doing with her?"

"_I'm _not going to do anything. Epona here is going to be kind enough to find and deliver Link to us, because she's nice like that."

Malon lead Epona, while Rusl followed, across the ranch to the main gate.

"Would you be kind enough to open the gate, Rusl?"

"Certainly."

With the front gate open, Malon tucked the rope around Epona's neck.

"Ok, Epona. Fetch!"

Epona brayed loudly and looked at Malon with a proudly insulted gaze.

"Eh, please?"

With a twist of her head, Epona trotted off slowly toward the Ordona Woods without looking back at them.

"Good grief," Malon groaned. "I've never once thought, in all my life, that I would have to mind my manners for a _horse_. She's so stubborn sometimes that I wonder how Link can stand her."

"She reminds me of a certain someone I know," Rusl hinted cheekily.

"Ehh? And just who might you be referring to, Mister I-Trespass-On-Other-People's-Property-First-Thing-In-The-Morning? Don't forget; I'm doing you a favor."

Malon raised a skeptical eyebrow at Rusl, and he laughed nervously.

"In any case," she laughed along with him. "I think it's time that my useless father woke up, and my uncle too. I'll be right back."

…

_Link slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left and his right, finding himself surrounded by darkness __on all sides._

_A bright flash of violet suddenly materialized above him, appearing in the form of a wavering sun. He shielded his eyes and squinted up at the light. He could hear it speaking to him in an unnaturally female voice._

"_Rise, Link…The time has come for you to awaken…"_

"…_What?"_

"_You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…"_

" …"

"_The time has come for you to awaken…"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Link …"_

…

Link opened his eyes to find an enormous muzzle, centimeters away from his face.

"_Ahh!"_

Epona sniffed his head, hair, and shirt vigorously, and whinnied with a high-pitched whine in his ear.

"_All right, all right! I'm awake!"_

Link pushed Epona's nose away. Lying on his back, he looked up to see sunlight filtering down through the leaves of trees surrounding him.

"_Aw man, Malon's gonna get mad again."_

If Epona was out here to wake him up, that must've meant Malon was awake too. She always got mad when he slept out in the forest, and he didn't mean to, but sometimes it just happened. There were nights when no matter how he tried, his insomnia was so overwhelming that he couldn't sleep in his own bed, so he would go for a nightly stroll in the woods until he finally collapsed from exhaustion. There were others where he could swear he'd fallen asleep in his own bed but would wake up in the forest anyway. In this case, it was the latter.

Epona neighed irritatingly at him again. Link sat up and rubbed his sore neck. It felt like he'd slept with his head on a rock. When Epona went to smack her head against his back to get him to speed up, Link whirled around swiftly and wrapped his arms around her head, hugging her.

"_Don't even try it."_

Grinning, he looked deep into her big black eyes with his own sharp and pale blue eyes. Epona lied down next to him, and Link rubbed and patted her neck, and ran his fingers through her mane, then moved his hands to scratch her back. He pulled himself up and mounted Epona bareback, and she stood up and headed back for the ranch.

"_Just another long, boring day to spend on the ranch. I guess if anything else, I don't have to worry about giving anyone any excuses."_

The oracle, the girl living in the forest, had guessed right about Link's future appearance; he had grown much more than simply handsome. He had wide, large, sharp blue eyes that were set at a solemn angle, and his facial expressions were all the more communicative because of it. One had only to look into his piercing eyes to know almost exactly what Link was thinking or how he felt.

The pale golden blonde hair he sported as a boy had darkened to honey, with lowlights of light ash brown. It grew out in a tousled rouse, so he had to cut it frequently to avoid rats' nests. His haircut perfectly framed his firm, heart-shaped face. His elfin ears had grown much longer and sharper than in his youth, and pointed away from the line of his face, peaking out of his hair. His lips were thin, and his nose was aquiline, long and slender.

Link had a modest body build. He was half an inch short of six feet, quite tall for his age, and had developed unavoidably broad shoulders. Life and work on the ranch had hardened and worked his muscles, so they showed through his clothes (which he'd acquired from Ordon Village), though not greatly.

As we reach this point in the story, it is very tempting (on the author's part) to describe the once young timid boy we've watched thus far as having grown up to become a strong, wise, and courageous man, the kind one would expect our hero to have become. Unfortunately, this cannot be the case, for while it is true that Link does possess many admirable traits, it is important to remember that our naïve protagonist has been sheltered for most of his life; he has received little to no formal education, the farthest he has ever traveled beyond his home is a day and a half by carriage, and the only training in the way of battle he has received as of yet were his encounters with the thieves (which were later revealed to be the Gorman Brothers) and _Them_. As such, it saddens us to reveal to the readers that as of this moment, Link of Lon Lon Ranch is an average teenager whose prowess and abilities is only what can be expected of young men who commit themselves to general physical labor.

Do not forget though when we mention that Link possesses many admirable traits, for they overshadow his ordinary upbringing tremendously. His experiences with _Them_ and the Gorman Brothers, as well as his ordinary childhood occasions, have in fact grown Link to a point where he is what my father would call, 'too big for his britches. He is not a proud boy by any means, and does not think of himself as such. As a matter of fact, most people who come across Link consider him to be one of the most polite and humble of souls they've ever encountered. No, Link is not simple-minded or vain of himself in any way, shape or form, but rather, his spirit is great and true of heart and his placement in the world just happens to be small and close-minded.

Link judges himself and the people around him well and kindly. All of the cattle and livestock on the ranch like him innately, and any wild creature he encounters in the forest approaches him immediately without the slightest apprehension or shyness that most would expect from untamed animals. Without speaking a word, Link can bring ease and peace into what could have previously been a warlike or tense situation.

Indeed, Link is stronger in spirit and mind than most people would expect from any common boy on any common ranch, despite his being rough around the edges. While most of his good traits are unable to present themselves openly, due to a very specific circumstance of his (which we will make known shortly), most people can tell from a first glance that Link is most certainly not 'normal'. There is something about him, perhaps in the gaze of his blue eyes, that makes folks, humans and Hylians alike, shudder from the presage emanating from this boy. Link is completely unaware of this sensation that he gives off, partly because his mind is usually wrapped about in the day to day activities and chores that take up his time, but mostly because anyone who ever experiences this feeling from him dare not breath a word to him _or _his family. Most are wise enough to understand that such an impression should never be disturbed or brought up before the time is appropriate.

Link gives off this impression to children as well. On one recent occasion, a well-to-do man from Hyrule City came to the ranch looking to buy a pony for his small daughter, whom he'd brought with him. We won't go into specifics, but this girl was what we can tropically expect from having been raised by rich figures; she was spoiled selfish rotten. Her father had expected this behavior from her the whole time they were to spend on the ranch, but his expectations were completely shattered when his daughter sat silently and behaved so well as a guest of the ranch that he feared something was wrong with her. He was finally inclined to ask her about her strange behavior, and she merely replied…

"It's that boy."

"What boy?"

"The one over there, brushing his horse."

The man's first instinct was to become angry at whoever could have threatened or even beguiled his daughter into civility, but the moment he turned to see the boy in question, he saw immediately what his daughter meant. Link had been standing by the stable combing the tangles from Epona's mane in a somewhat mundane fashion, but his mere presence was so overpowering and overwhelming that the father didn't dare question it. It frightened him, but it also filled him with such a sense of awe and respect that he willingly paid double for the pony intended for his daughter and went away feeling as though he had been in the vicinity of someone extremely important. Not like one of the nobles or merchants he associated with, and not even like the Royal Family. No, whoever this boy was, he was practically reeking of splendor and magnificence, or at least that's what the father thought.

The father had suddenly recalled a brigadier general of the Royal Army that he'd met who was stationed on one of the islands of the Great Sea, and he finally realized what he'd felt from Link. It was the same feeling he'd encountered from the general; the feeling of courage, bravery, and sacrifice. Why he compared the two completely unalike people was a puzzle to him, but it was the only way he could even begin to describe the boy from Lon Lon Ranch, whom his only association with had been a mere glance.

It is difficult to say whether the tenants of Lon Lon Ranch ever noticed this feeling emanating from Link, because if they did, they chose to ignore it, mostly out of sorrow. The adult proprietors only saw this aura of the boy's as being evidence that soon, he would go away, more than likely never to return. Malon on the other hand, never noticed this feeling, and never bothered to look for it, more than likely because she'd grown too close to Link. She'd overlooked the forest for the trees, or in this case, overlooked the hero for her brother.

When Link rode out of the forest on Epona, Malon was waiting for him by the man gate.

"Link!" She sighed in exasperation. "What are we going to do with you?"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"We go to all the trouble of building you your own room, with a wardrobe and a desk and everything, and you won't even sleep in it! It's such a waste! We could've used that money and all that wood for something else if we'd have known you were just going to sleep in the dirt!"

Link laughed voicelessly and climbed off of Epona's back. Rusl slapped Link on the back, surprising him.

"Can't help a man and his desires, Malon. The boy must love camping."

Link _did _like sleeping outside, in the cool night air and under the stars, but it wasn't exactly why he went in the forest at night. He didn't know why he slept better out there, or why he sleep-walked, but for some reason, Link felt closer to the forest than he did to the ranch. There were times he would pause in his work without even thinking about it, and stare out at the inviting trees. He had a longing for the place where he'd always felt at home.

It had occurred to him that if their ranch had been next to the ocean instead, or up in the mountains, then perhaps he'd have that longing for those places instead. It was a hypothetical situation though, and was therefore unimportant. The ranch was next to the forest, and therefore, Link's home was the forest.

"Are you listening, Link?"

Link snapped back to attention and turned from the forest back to Malon.

"See? Even when I'm talking directly to you, your head is in the clouds. I was just saying that it's about time we cleaned out that disgusting stable, for everyone's sake. Dad and Uncle Ingo are going to help, too, whether they want to or not."

"_Aw man. Do we have to?"_

"Don't give me that look! It's gotta be done at some point, and it might as well be sooner than later. You can't honestly stand there and tell me you want Epona to sleep in that garbage dump, do you?"

Malon struck home. Link looked at Epona, and she looked back at him, almost as though she were agreeing with Malon. Link leaned against Epona's stomach and gave up.

"While we're at it, we might as well give the horses a bath today too."

Rusl made to walk away.

"In the meantime, I can go wait somewhere."

Malon grabbed Rusl by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no, you're not! You're here too, so you're gonna work too!"

Rusl and Link both looked at Malon in shock.

"Ehh?!" Rusl raised his voice in mild alarm. "You're gonna make a poor old man like _me_ work hard to clean up after _your _horses?"

"Then you shouldn't have come here so early in the morning. You're like family to us, Rusl, but that just means you get to work like you're one of the family."

"Suddenly," Rusl joked. "The life of a hermit sounds very tempting."

"Come on, you two," Malon pulled them along. "Dad and Uncle Ingo have already started without us. Bring Epona, too, Link."

Link managed to grab Epona's leading rope before Malon dragged them too far away. All four of them were brought before the stable where Talon and Ingo were leading horses one by one out of the stable and into the pasture, out of the way while they worked. Buckets, brooms, hoes and shovels were all waiting for them, perched on the open stable doors.

When Talon and Ingo saw Malon dragging both Link and Rusl towards them, they turned away and continued working. Malon and Rusl paid no heed, but Link was confused.

"_What's with them?"_

He looked over at Malon, but she gave no answer.

"Turn Epona out into the pasture, Link, so she can go eat."

Link removed Epona's leading rope, and she trotted away from them toward the other horses in the pasture, and began grazing. After the horses had been released, Malon went into the barn and milked all the cows and released them into the pasture as well, then came back to join the four men who'd begun the sticky and appalling task of cleaning the stable. Everyone rolled up their sleeves and pant legs as they went.

It became apparent that cleaning the stable would be a daunting task. The fecal matter of the horses had increased over time to the degree where simply moving it from Point A to Point B, Point A being the interior of the stable and Point B being a pile just outside and out of the doorway, would take hours. As they shoveled, Malon and Rusl chatted.

"I'm sure glad Mayor Bo never asked _me _to volunteer for the ranch. Blegh."

Malon laughed.

"It's not easy work, and as you can tell, it _definitely _isn't clean, but its gotta be done, and to be honest I kind of like it. It's what I've always done, and I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Malon thought for a moment, and continued.

"Speaking of Ordon Ranch, Fado went back there, didn't he?"

"He did, and he runs the ranch now," Rusl reported. "It was a big relief when he came back, too. Meant the rest of us didn't have to run the ranch anymore."

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it? Six years, wasn't it?"

"Seven now. Right after Cremia came up with Chateau Romani, that drink that everyone likes."

"Oh yeah!" Malon realized. "I remember that. That was almost the exact same time Link lost his voice, wasn't it?"

"Certainly was," said Rusl, casting a cautious glance over at Link.

He wasn't paying any attention. He was staring hard at the ground, a bleak expression on his face, shoveling manure halfheartedly into a bucket. He seemed to be daydreaming again.

Link _had _been hearing the conversation somewhat distantly. Malon's statement about the ranch, and how she couldn't imagine doing anything else, was what he'd focused on the most. He didn't feel the same way as her, but he couldn't let himself realize that about himself. The idea of staying on the ranch for the rest of his life frightened and saddened him at the same time. It dragged him down into a hopeless pit, where he had no chance of ever pulling himself out.

Link had felt this way a lot recently, and it chained him down. He didn't recognize it as a trapping feeling, but he recognized it as a bad feeling nonetheless, and every time he wondered about his future, the feeling crept up on him and pulled him back. Whatever this feeling was, it was coming from the ranch.

"Is he ok?" Rusl asked Malon. She looked over at Link, and saw what he meant.

"I don't know. I don't know if he's listening to us and doesn't like what we're saying, or if he's thinking something and doesn't like what he's thinking, or he's just mad at having to work in this smelly place."

Malon shoveled faster and stared intensely at the ground. They continued working in silence.

"I don't understand him," Malon thought to herself. "Sometimes, I just don't understand him. He's my brother, and I've always understood him better than anyone else. But now, it feels like he's getting farther away. I don't know why."

A sudden snore penetrated the silence, and everyone looked for its source. Talon was leaning his head on the shovel in his hand, and using it as a pillow while he slept. "

"Dad!" Malon shouted. "Wake up!"

Rusl laughed, and Ingo groaned when Talon snored onward.

"He reeks of booze," Rusl noticed, though he didn't say so out loud.

Malon waded through the muck and grime over to her father and pushed the shovel's handle out from under him. His head snapped upright at the loss of his support.

"What in tha-?! Can't a man get any sleep 'round here?!"

"No, Dad," Malon giggled. "Come on. We need to get this done today."

"Aww, come ahn, darlin'. Cut meh some slack. I got the worst headache right naow."

"Trust me, Talon," Ingo grumbled. "There's a big difference between a headache and a hangover."

"Can ya blame a guy fer celebratin' the New Year?"

"We can when it isn't even the New Year yet. Come on, Dad. Please try and stay awake."

The five of them continued the work through the morning and most of the day. They started first by pushing the manure and grime from the very back to the front and out of the stable in a large pile by the door and out of the way. The flies followed the dung out of the stable, so no one had to worry about setting out fly paper. It had been Ingo's idea to sell the manure as fertilizer, so they then moved the new pile into a compost heap on the far side of the ranch, and covered it with a tarp to keep it cool and protected.

When afternoon hit, they stopped to wash their hands (very thoroughly I might add) and eat lunch, then kept going. With the stable ground now visible, they lined the stalls with fresh straw while Malon filled several buckets with steaming hot water and diluted ammonia for them to scour away the dirt and muck on the walls and hardwood floors.

When they finally finished, the stable was spotless and clean in every sense of the word. The horses' troughs were filled with fresh food and water, and their job was nearly complete before evening begun to fall.

Talon and Rusl both tried to wander off, but not before Malon caught them.

"Not yet, guys. We're almost done, but we've still gotta get those horses those baths. It's the least we can do after making them sleep in all that poop."

"Aw come on! We stink werse than the blasted stable did!"

"And I need to get back home to my wife, for goodness sakes!"

"This is the easiest part of the job. Once we finish, we can _all_ take baths and be done with it. Promise!"

Link didn't wait for orders. He went silently into the pasture and brought back Epona, and the Gerudo Thoroughbred. He left the Thoroughbred by the stable and immediately went to work prepping Epona for her bath. He took one of the clean buckets and went into the house to fill it with water.

"…_I don't know…"_

When the bucket was filled he brought it back. He went into the barn and grabbed as many of the brushes he could get, and set them down next to the open stable door, so that the others could use them too. He took a hard-bristled brush and set to carefully pulling the tangles out of Epona's mane and tail.

"…_Where would I even go? I don't have any place but here."_

When he finished with the unsnarling, Link switched the brush in his hand for a rubber one, and brushed down the rest of her. He worked slowly, so slowly that he eventually stopped, and stood with the brush in his hand resting on Epona's back while blankly staring at nothing.

"…_I couldn't leave this place even if I wanted to. I can't do that to Talon, but it's just so boring…"_

Link stood quietly for a long time before something hit him. He looked up and saw that Epona had swung her head at his shoulder and was looking at him. He went back to work, and finished brushing her down. He went into the barn a second time and came back out with a hoofpick. He tapped her knee with the pick, Epona lifted her foot, and Link scraped the dirt and muck from her shoe. Cleaning Epona's hooves got him to thinking.

"_Ilia said she wanted a horse ranch of her own by the sea. Maybe I could ask her to marry me, and I could give it to her. That wouldn't be so bad…"_

The feeling of being dragged down was choking Link now; his thinking had brought it roaring back, and he'd done it on purpose. The idea of marrying Ilia was good, but it was for the wrong reason. Link still liked her, but he wasn't thinking about marrying her merely from any attraction. A sad little smile crept across his face. When he finished cleaning Epona's hooves, he dropped the hoofpick on the ground and leaned against her big stomach.

"_I can't stand it. I don't hate it here. I don't hate it at all, but…I can't stand it…"_

"Link?"

He turned around and found Malon's deeply worried eyes looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

She put a hand on Link's tense shoulder. He wore a fake smile on his face, but she saw right through it.

"Link, even if you could talk, I know you probably wouldn't tell me what's wrong, but can't you at least try?"

The smile melted away, and was replaced by the saddest expression Malon had ever seen Link wear. His eyelids were half-closed, and he looked down and away from her.

"I can finish up Epona if you want time to think. It's ok, Link."

Link looked back up at her in near shock.

"Seriously, just go. You're going to make me depressed just watching you. We can finish up here. You should go."

She wrapped her arms around Link. Her head barely came up to his broad shoulders.

"When did Link get so tall?" Malon thought to herself.

She released him and gently pushed him away from Epona so that she could finish. He stood where she'd moved him for a moment, and then slowly walked away.

"Rusl," she said as soon as Link was gone.

"Yes?"

"Is he ok?"

"I know as much as you do."

"No you don't. I know you better than that. I used to think I could understand Link, but maybe it's because we've grown up and I'm a woman and he's a man. He's my brother and always will be, but he's been so depressed lately that I can't understand why. I've tried asking my dad and Uncle Ingo, but they won't tell me anything."

She looked pleadingly at Rusl. He put his hand to his chin and thought for a long time before finally answering.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's pining."

"Pining?" Malon asked disbelievingly. "Like for a girl? I never thought he'd do anything like that. It better not be me." 

Rusl laughed.

"Maybe he is pining for a girl, but that's not quite what I was thinking. I guess what I meant to say was, I think he's feeling stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Malon, have you ever been bored here?"

"All the time, but we find things to do. We keep ourselves entertained."

"That's not what I meant. Have you ever thought that maybe there's a little more to life than milking cows or cleaning horses?"

"…I guess not. I told you I couldn't see myself doing anything else."

"I think that's how Link feels. I'm sure he doesn't hate the ranch, by all means, but I think he's bored beyond his limits, if you'll believe it."

"…I believe it."

"Link has gotten to the point where he's questioning everything and everyone around him, including himself. He's thinking about his life, and where he's headed. Living on a ranch might seem like a good thing to you, but maybe it's not quite that way for him. I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, but maybe he just doesn't want to be here."

"…Yeah. I guess I can see where cleaning horse poop would get old after a while."

"Or he could've fallen madly in love with his sister. Who knows."

"Rusl," Malon growled angrily, and Rusl chuckled.

"I kid, I kid."

"You know," she started seriously, and the amusement of Rusl's previous comment was forgotten.

"That reminds me of something. Do you remember the campout we had for the New Year, right before Link lost his voice?"

"How could I forget? We were practically panicking the whole day through afterwards. Poor Link went through so much that day."

"Anyways, the night before, right before we went to sleep, Link told me something that made me laugh, and now I wish I hadn't."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to be a hero. He said he wanted to travel the world, and do great things. Ilia and I told him he could join the Royal Army, and he seemed to like the idea. I don't if he still wants to do that though, but…"

"I see."

"Thank you, Rusl. I feel better knowing."

Before Rusl could welcome her, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

He turned, and saw both Ingo and Talon standing behind him. Both of them wore stern expressions.

"All right."

The three of them walked into the stable, and Ingo closed the doors behind them, leaving Malon with the horses.

When Malon heard muffled angry voices coming from the stable, she stopped working, tiptoed over and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear her uncle's voice demanding something

"What the heck?" She thought. "What's Uncle Ingo so worked up about?"

She heard her father's equally angry tone, along with Rusl's puzzled voice.

"Are they mad because Rusl technically broke into our ranch this morning?"

She blocked out all the other noise around her and focused her attention minutely on the conversation.

"…here to see you and your family before I went back to Ordon. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is. There's a problem when you use others for your own damn plans!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Yer tryin' tah take Link away!"

"What?!"

"Yah came here ta try an' get him to leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don' play dumb! I know ya know why!"

"Talon, with all due respect, you're drunk."

"Rusl, tha boy's ma burden ta bear, an' he's just that. He's a boy. He'll stay here 'til _I _think he's ready ta go. He'll go when 'e's a man."

By now, Malon was distressed. They weren't mad about this morning, but they were definitely arguing, and it had something to do with Link. She couldn't tell what though, and their voices had gone quiet; too quiet for her to discern anything else.

Was Rusl _using _them? It didn't seem it, but he _did _pay an awful lot of attention to them, especially Link. Malon always thought Rusl was their friend specifically for friendship's sake, but was there something more? What did Link have to do with it?

"Wait a minute," Malon whispered to herself.

Her father just finished saying something about Link leaving the ranch, but why? He didn't hate him, did he? It hardly seemed like it. Talon had told his daughter multiple times that he'd always thought of Link as his son, so why was he kicking him off the ranch?

Malon thought about Rusl's words only a few minutes ago, about how Link was bored on the ranch. Did Link already know he was going away? Maybe her dad wasn't kicking him off the ranch, but instead Link asked him if he could leave and they'd arranged it without telling her.

"How could they lie to me?!" Malon screamed inwardly, and hot angry tears ran down her eyes. She was about to slam her fist on the stable door when she suddenly stopped herself.

"Calm down. Think for a second."

The rest of her father's words came back again.

"_He'll stay here 'til I think he's ready ta go. He'll go when 'e's a man."_

She'd almost given herself away for nothing. Talon just finished telling Rusl that Link wasn't leaving the ranch, or at least not yet. That meant that Talon – and from the sound of it, Ingo too – wanted Link to stay just as much as she did.

Was it Rusl's idea for Link to leave the ranch then? That's what made no sense. The only thing that even crossed her mind was that maybe Rusl wanted an apprentice or some such nonsense, but if Link wasn't happy cleaning after barnyard animals, what could possibly make Rusl believe that Link would be happy sweeping ashes and soot from a rusty furnace?

If Malon hadn't been paying attention at that moment, she would've just missed hearing the door open from the inside. She bolted away from the door, grabbed a bucket of water next to Epona, and suddenly dumped it on her. Epona was not happy.

Malon managed to grab a sponge and start scrubbing away right when Rusl came out the door.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked him.

"Not much. I'm afraid I need to leave."

"Link will be sad to know you left." 

"I'll say goodbye before I go. Know where he went?"

"Probably into the forest again. He goes there a lot."

"I'll come back to visit, of course."

"Bye," Malon said quietly.

Rusl heard the strain in Malon's voice and tried to meet her gaze.

"Are you all right, girl?"

"I'm fine," she spoke irritatingly and turned away.

Rusl walked away slowly, but came back only a few minutes later.

"Any chance I can take a bath before I go?"

"You can use the bathtub in our house."

Rusl had his bath, and departed again, exiting through the main gate and heading to the nearby forest. It took longer for him to find Link than he would've preferred, but when he finally heard the sound of an ocarina's notes drifting on the wind, he followed it to the source, and came into a meadow with a big black oak tree in the center. Link had climbed the tree and was sitting on one of the thick branches, playing the ocarina with his eyes closed, his fingers moving dexterously across the tiny holes.

"Hey Link!" Rusl called up to him, and the notes stopped immediately.

Link looked down and saw Rusl waving at him. He climbed down nimbly and quickly, jumped from a branch not very close to the ground but not too high up either, and landed squarely in front of Rusl. His knees bent as he landed, and then he prostrated himself. Rusl noticed that Link was soaking wet.

"Is there a river out here, somewhere?"

Link started to point in a direction, but Rusl stopped him.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. I came here to say goodbye, Link."

Link smiled and extended his hand. Rusl took the hand in his own, and shook firmly.

"Before I go though, I want to give you something. I hope you like it."

Rusl removed a long package from his back and held it out. Link, looking at the package in curiosity, took it and carefully removed the cloth wrapping.

Link's eyes brightened when the sharp blade of a sword shined as the sun hit it. He pulled the sword out of the wrapping, held the grip tightly in his hand and ran a finger slowly from the guard, down the fuller, and all the way to the point. The sword felt right at home in his hand.

"I made it myself. It's a pretty standard mold for an Ordon Sword, but this one is made with flexible carbon steel. It will never rust or break, so it'll last a long time."

Link held the sword up to the sun and let the light reflect onto his face.

"I can show you how to use it if you'd like, but not until we meet again. I'll come back from Ordon to visit some time. I'll be seeing you."

Rusl left the meadow the way he came, waving as he went, and disappeared into the forest. Link pulled the matching scabbard out of the wrapping, and strapped its leather band around his shoulder and back, dropping the paper it came in on the ground.

And then, Link couldn't help himself. He slashed the sword back and forth in the air, did a spin attack, and lastly twirled the sword lazily in his hand before tucking it easily into the scabbard on his back.

"_Thank you, Rusl. I'll never forget this."_

It was exactly the thing Link needed to lift his spirits. He always played the ocarina to cheer himself up, and that's what he had been doing when Rusl had found him, but this gift was something new and something amazing. Its sharp blade beckoned Link, tantalized him with its potential and prestige. He wished he could have lessons, and learn to use this marvelous weapon. It wasn't the first sword he'd ever held in his hand, but it was the first time he had a sword of his own, and he felt all the more special for it.

Link's hand was still grasped around the grip of his sword on his back when a sudden surge of unity welled within him. He brought his arm back, noticed a glint of light, and looked straight at his hand, his mouth open in wonder. On the surface of his left hand were three golden triangles.

"_What _is _that?"_

Link stared in awe at the triangles as they glowed divinely, and as he did, every jumbling, confusing feeling within himself began to dissipate. Despite their familiarity, Link couldn't imagine where he'd witnessed them before.

"…_They're beautiful…"_

As quickly as the three triangles had materialized, they faded from the surface of his hand and wrist. He ran his fingers over the spot where they'd been, but the only trace left of them was the residual afterimage they left on the back of his retinas. He wished they hadn't gone away.

Without thinking about it, Link picked up the cloth that had been used for the sword, tore off a thick piece, and wrapped it tightly around his left hand, then held the wrapped hand in his other. Whatever those triangles had been, they were very precious.

"_I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect them. I have to, no matter what."_

Link debated whether to head back to the ranch or stay in the forest a while longer, and knew immediately which he preferred. With one fell swoop, he jumped, reached for a thick branch, and swung himself up into the tree, climbing higher and higher. He arrived at the top, and while hanging onto the summit of the tree trunk, he gazed wholly at the canopy of the woods, taking in the scene, deeply inhaling the warm forest air.

He reached back, touched the grip of his sword tucked safely away in the scabbard, and smiled to himself. He sat on a bough of the tree, pulled out his ocarina, and played.

The sun was setting when Link resumed his song, and he didn't stop playing until well after night fell. He blew out every song he knew, made up several as he went, and only stopped between songs long enough to draw breath. Link's voice was long gone and it had taken him years to adjust to his handicap, but with his ocarina, he could still sing.

When Link finally stopped playing, he looked into the zenith of the darkly velveteen sky above him, and saw the stars, and realized the time.

"_Should I even bother going back? Maybe I ought to just sleep out here again tonight."_

He considered it, but decided against it. They were probably worried about him, and he needed to show his face at some point.

Link began descending when something caught his eye. On the ground at the foot of the tree, something glinted. He quickened his pace and dropped down next to it.

"…_Is that a…piece of a _heart_?"_

A tiny, glittering pink heart, encased in thin delicate glass, was levitating as it slowly rotated next to the base of the tree. Link went to pick it up, and it floated in his hand.

"_Wow, this is pretty! I can take it back and give it to Malon."_

The idea of a gift was wasted, for at that moment, the piece of heart effervesced and began seeping into his skin. The reaction alarmed Link, and he jumped back and dropped it. The heart returned to its original form as it fell to the ground, completely undisturbed.

"_What the heck?!"_

Concerned but mostly curious, Link thought hard about what to do with the inquisitive object. He found the cloth wrapping he abandoned earlier and using it as a covering layer over his hands. Link attempted picking up the heart a once more, but the same thing happened, so he quickly dropped it again and changed his method.

Instead of using the cloth as a layer over his hands, he laid the cloth flat on the ground next to the heart, and nudged the heart with his boot carefully onto the cloth before his foot could absorb it. Once the heart was placed squarely, he took both ends of the cloth in each hand and lifted it up, cradling it.

With his package ready for transport, Link made his way slowly back to the ranch. When he returned, the main gate was closed but not locked. He laid the heart down carefully while he opened the gate, and repeated the process when he closed the gate behind him. He had to do the same thing when he reached the door to the house. He ignored the clutter and gossip of the cuccos as he walked upstairs and inside.

"Hurry up, Link!" Malon's voice called from the dining area. They must have heard him coming in. "Dinner's already served!"

When he came inside, everyone else was seated at the table and eating the same dinner they ate nearly every night. Malon looked up from her plate and saw the heart.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "What _is_ that?"

She moved from her seat, got to her feet, and approached Link and the heart he was holding.

"Where did you find this, Link? It's beautiful!"

She extended her fingers toward the heart, but Link pulled away from her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Link? Can't I touch it?"

He shook his head briskly.

"Aww, why not?"

Link walked toward the dinner table and placed the heart on an open space. Talon and Ingo both stopped eating when he presented the heart. Link traced his fingers across the surface of the heart. It bubbled and oozed into a viscous liquid, infusing into him, then drew his fingers back before the heart could absorb into him completely.

"Whoa," said Malon. "That's wicked."

"It's just a piece 'a heart," Talon replied. "Found it in the forest, didn' cha?"

Link nodded.

"T'ere good luck ta find, boy. They make yeh stronger."

"How, Dad?" asked Malon.

"Touch it, and let it sink inta yer skin."

Link raised an eyebrow and held up his hands in protest.

"_No way! I'm not letting something weird like that into me!"_

"He's right, Link," Ingo explained gruffly. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Link hesitated, and apprehensively picked up the heart in his bare hands. He fidgeted uncomfortably as the heart bled slowly into his skin, but to his surprise it didn't hurt him in the least. Instead, a pleasant tingling sensation spread through his hands and arms. The heart's glitter grew to a glow as it dissipated and disappeared into Link's body.

"Well, Link? How do you feel?"

Link closed his hands together on the last few drops left. When he opened them, the heart was gone. He shrugged.

"_I don't feel any different."_

Malon frowned.

"Have you even eaten anything all day?"

Link grimaced and clutched at his stomach.

"I didn't think so," she laughed. "Come on. Eat with us."

"Better put that sword down first, boy," said Ingo.

"Sword?" asked Malon.

Link undid the strap on his back and leaned the sword against the wall near the table.

"Where did you get that?"

"'Twas a girft, girl," Talon replied with a mouthful of food, and Ingo finished, "It was from Rusl before he left."

"_How did _they _know that?"_

"Oh…" Malon looked sadly down at the floor.

"_What's wrong?"_

Link gingerly placed his hand on Malon's shoulder.

"It's ok, Link. It's nothing."

Without looking up at him, Malon resumed her seat at the table. Link took his place where a plate of food was waiting for him. The sight and smell of it drove a pit into his stomach, as he physically realized that he hadn't had a bite to eat all day long. He dove in.

"Dad, tell Link what you told me. He'll want to hear it, too."

"Ah, yes. M'boy, it's time you and Malon had a bigger hand in helpin' this ranch out."

"_Aw man. Even _more _chores."_

"Ya see, yer getting' tah be a grown man, and it ain't good fer a grown man tah have seen so li'l of tha werld, even if he lives on a humble 'ole ranch such as ours."

Link's eating slowed to a stop as Talon talked.

"_That…doesn't sound like more chores."_

"So that's why, when I go tah Hyrule City durin' the New Year next week, you and Malon are gonna come with me."

Link's eyes popped opened wide at the news.

"_What?!"_

"That's right, Link! We get to see the city, with our own eyes! Isn't it great?"

"_Yeah! That's awesome!"_

Link grinned. Finally, to go out and see more than just this stingy ranch, and visit the biggest city in the whole country! It wasn't just great news; it was wonderful! It was the most exciting news in the world!

"Like ah said, we'll go in a week, so a few days frum now, we'll start getting' ahr gear tagether an' ready ta go. Ingo'll stay here an' watch the place while wer gone."

"Don't forget, you two," Ingo sternly directed. "You're going there to work, not play."

"Yes sir," Malon answered, and Link nodded. The rest of dinner went by with idle unimportant chat.

When they finished, the four of them said their good nights and separated to their rooms. Link retrieved his sword before going into his room. He placed the sword on his desk with care before lying down on his bed.

As he stared in wonder up at the ceiling, Link couldn't help but feel that today was a good day. It sucked at first to put it mildly, since he literally had to deal with crap, but he got a brand new sword, and he would be seeing the greatest city in the world in just a week. In the end, it balanced out in favor of the positive.

It was a good thing he'd saved his pocket money over the months; no doubt he'd go on a spending spree the first day they'd arrive. He wouldn't be buying things like cloths or jewelry like Malon would of course, but who knew what treasures and amazing things would be waiting for him. (At least now he wouldn't have to worry about buying a sword.) He couldn't wait for the trip, and he didn't want to. It would be torture waiting for a whole week to go by.

A soft knock came at his door, and Malon peaked inside.

"Link," she said. "Mind if I come in?"

Link sat up and waved her in. She closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed next to him.

"I'm never gonna get to sleep!" She whined. "I'm so excited, I don't think I'm going to sleep for the whole week long!"

She squealed and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Spending the New Year in Hyrule City," Malon sighed dreamily. "We'll get to stay up _all _night, watch the carnival and the fireworks, follow the parade, not to mention shop at all the shops and street vendors, see the castle and the villas and the temples and people from all around the world!"

She was about to continue when Link shoved her arm. He was laughing.

"I know I know," she answered. "I can't help it though! I don't want to wait a week! I wanna go there _now_! This is what we've been dreaming about since we were kids! Don't tell me you're not excited, too?"

Link leaned back against the wall by his bed, resting his head in his hands. He returned to staring at the ceiling again, but the look on his face was all the communication Malon needed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she giggled. "We're going to have to distract ourselves to keep from going crazy this week, or else we won't _live _to see Hyrule City."

Malon looked over at the desk beside the bed and saw the sword.

"Do you hate it here, Link?"

Malon looked back at him. He was still staring at the ceiling with a goofy expression.

"Link? Did you hear me? Link?"

He switched his gaze to Malon and leaned toward her, still smiling.

"Oh, never mind. I didn't say anything."

The giddiness in Malon's voice was gone. She sat deep in thought, her hands clasped together

"_Did I miss something?"_

Link scooted closer to her and matched her gaze. She looked at him.

"I'm fine, Link. Just thinking about something."

The concerned expression on his face didn't go away.

"I'm thinking about how we're going to Hyrule City, that's all. Come on, Link!"

She avenged herself by returning the shove he'd given her. They both laughed. Link threw a pillow at her.

"You're not getting this back."

"_Aw come on!"_

The pillow was given back anyway as Malon stood up and made her way back to the door.

"Try not to think about Hyrule too much," she said.

"_I wouldn't be if you didn't keep mentioning it."_

"Hey," she started. "I bet if we play our cards right, we might even get to see Princess Zelda!"

"_Maybe."_

He shrugged.

"Good night."

Link laid back down as Malon exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her. It wasn't long after that from underneath the crack of the door, he saw the lights in the adjacent rooms go out. He blew out the candle sitting on his desk and lied in silence.

Link was too eager to sleep, however. In just one short week, he would behold Hyrule City with his own eyes. He could see it now; the city lights at night, the numerous bustling people as they walked, the street music and performers, the buildings that were bigger than trees and more impressive than anything else in the world. That was the city on any other day, too. They'd be going during the New Year, and there were even _more _lights, people, music, and performers.

The stories of the marvelous capital Link heard as a child ran a thousand miles through his head. When they came back from the city, they'd finally have a few of their _own _tales to tell. He wished he could talk so that when they visited Ordon Village, he could personally give his accounts to the children and see their excited faces as he wove his words and brought them to the edge of their seats, just as the adults had done for him.

Link did not fall asleep for many hours, and when he did at last, his fantasies transferred into his dreams. The whole night through, he envisioned himself walking down the streets through the world of wonder that is Hyrule City.

He saw people of all and every race come together in one big melting-pot population; Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, Sheikah, maybe even a few Anouki and Rito, and not to mention Hylians and Humans of course. The hearty Gorons slapped Link on the back with their massive rock hands and invited him to join them and be as one of their brothers of the mountains. The majestic Zora beckoned to him from the river and swam alongside him into underwater wonderlands of coral and atlantian life. The fiery women of the Gerudo raced next to him through the scorching deserts on rapid horseback and taught him their exotic, intense, and breath-takingly beautiful dance steps. The mysterious Sheikah more than willingly took Link on as their apprentice and presented to him the secrets of their tribe, craft, and ways of stealth and deduction. The warm-hearted Anouki raised their mugs and pints to him in toast while they feasted in honor of him inside their snug and cozy igloos. The free-spirited Rito gave him wings and raised him into the skies, soaring beside him in liberation and rapture. Finally, the wise and honorable Hylians accepted him whole-heartedly into their community, training him as both a scholar and a warrior, and made him a Royal Knight of the highest caliber and rank for the kingdom.

It seemed like everyone on the Hyrule continent and neighboring islands came into Link's dream and celebrated the New Year with him in Hyrule City as he slept. He had unintentionally saved the best for last, for the most recognizable person Link met was Princess Zelda. In his dream, he was approaching Hyrule Castle, and she stood on the marble steps leading to the structure, waiting for him while holding a handheld harp in her hands.

"_Play with me,"_ she said.

She strummed on the harp while Link followed on his ocarina, and they made music more wonderful and pleasing than has ever been heard.


	10. Ordona 9: Hyrule City, Part 1

Four days went by agonizingly for both Link and Malon. The news of their upcoming journey to Hyrule City made both of them exceedingly restless, and it showed in their work. They went out of their way to do more on the ranch than ever before; besides taking care of the animals, as was their typical task, they washed windows, cleaned gutters, swept and mopped floors, washed dishes, did laundry, dusted, and scrubbed and scoured everything with a speck of dirt on its surface.

When everything that could be polished and cleaned was spotless, they moved onto home repairs, and fixed everything with so much as a splinter of damage. Four days after the announcement, Talon and Ingo found the two of them one morning, retiling the roof of the barn.

"Good Goddesses!" Talon exclaimed. "Those chil'ren ahr workin' harder than any workers ah ever hired in mah life!"

"They probably just want more pocket money for when you head out for the city," Ingo explained.

Malon dropped the hammer in her hand and leaned over the side of the roof.

"You'd_ pay _us to do all this stuff?" She called down at them.

"Sure, why not?" said Talon. "Iz a mighty big help havin' all this work dun 'afore we leave."

"But if you didn't know that," Ingo continued. "Then why the heck are you working so hard?"

"We're so excited to go to Hyrule City that honestly, we're just trying to distract ourselves," Malon revealed. "If we don't do something to keep busy, we'll go insane. I don't wanna wait to go to the city! I wanna go now!"

"Well in tha' case," Talon chuckled. "Maybe I won' bother payin' ya."

"NO!" cried Malon. "I'm not working for free! I want my money!"

The rest of the morning continued in a similar, uneventful manner. With the promise of extra earnings at the end of the week, Link and Malon worked even harder.

In those same days, despite his excitement, Link didn't have the least bit of insomnia and woke up every morning in his rightful bed, instead of finding himself in the nearby woods. It pleased Malon to know he was finally making good use of his room, and it seemed to make Epona happy as well, now that she was not required to fetch him (though her happiness could just as likely have stemmed from the now clean stable).

He slept like a rock in those few days, which made _him _happy. He slept so well in fact, that in the morning Malon had to push and shove him out of bed just to rouse him. He hadn't dreamt a single dream since Rusl visited the ranch, and had seen no trace of the three golden triangles on the back of his hand. In time, the triangles were forgotten.

That afternoon, as they finished up with the roof, they heard the sounds of clomping hooves approaching the ranch. An armor-clad boy no older than Link, with brown hair and sharp, pierced ears, riding a pure white horse, rode through the gate and halted at the barn. Link found himself noticing the crest of the Royal Family on the rider's armor.

"_That's the armor of the Royal Knights!"_

"Who's the owner of this ranch?" The boy knight demanded awkwardly.

"That's my dad," Malon answered. "He just went into the house. I'll go get him."

The two of them made their way from the edge of the roof and carefully dropped down, Link holding Malon's hand to keep her from falling. While she fetched her father, he stood by and waited with the knight, and couldn't help but stare at his armor, admiring the intricate details of the steel plates and chain mail.

"Quit staring," the rider blurted suddenly. "What's wrong with you?"

Link jumped at the rider's outburst.

"You're not a queer, are you?"

Link raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Can't you talk at all?"

He put his hand to his throat.

"I guess not."

The rider stared off into the distant and waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the horn of the saddle. When he turned back to Link, he saw him admiring his armor some more.

"You like the suit?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"It's not as good as it looks. It gets really sweaty, it chafes, and it's a pain to get in and out of…you're not thinking of joining the army, are you?"

Link shrugged.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I only joined because my old man made me. It seemed like fun and games, but they have so many regulations about _everything _that it pisses me off; when to wake up, when to go to sleep, when to eat, when to crap. It's stupid."

The knight leaned down toward Link and lowered his voice.

"Plus, the only real entry requirement they have that's worth noting is how much money your family has. The less you have, the more you have to pay to get in. You didn't hear that from me though."

Link's brow furrowed.

"My name's Rio, by the way. I'd ask for yours, but I guess that wouldn't work too well, would it?"

Talon came out of the house, followed by Ingo and Malon.

"Wha's all this 'bout, sir?" Talon addressed the boy who was at least two decades his junior.

"A message from the King of Hyrule himself," Rio reported. "I'm a crier for the army. I'm traveling to the neighboring regions within the area and giving the message to as many citizens as I can reach, and I've got a long way to go, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Go ahead."

Rio reached into his satchel and pulled out an official-looking parchment. He cleared his throat and began.

"_Honourable citizens of Hyrule:_

_As of recent times, it has become clear to the members of the Royal Family that betrayal exists within the Kingdom. _

_The Grand Duke of Eldin and King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf Dragmire, has consorted with enemies and committed high treason against his Royal Majesty, High King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian of Hyrule. Upon further revelation, the Gerudo King Ganondorf has openly announced emancipation of his tribe from the Kingdom of Hyrule, and therefore it is with the greatest of sorrows that we, the Seventy Parliamentary Burgesses of Hyrule, declare Civil War with the Gerudo Nation."_

Rio stopped reading to let the news sink in. He'd mildly expected shock and fear, but was disappointed.

"Again?!" Ingo complained, disgusted. "It hasn't been that long."

"The last one ended right 'bout when Link came ta tha ranch, so i's been nearly twenty yearz."

"Shh!" Malon interrupted. "I want to hear the rest."

"_Me too."_

Rio continued.

"_In addition to this devastating news, reports of severe ecological and environmental damage have been made directly to the High King, and are as follows:_

_High and numerous volcanic activities have been reported within the mountain ranges of both Labrynna and Holodrom. Death Mountain and Mount Lynna are both expected to erupt within a year of one another, and the glaciers of Mount Horon and Snowpeak are rapidly melting. Venom of an unknown nature is slowly seeping into and poisoning the vast woodlands of Faron, leaving the citizens no choice but to evacuate their homes. Unnatural hurricanes are plaguing the Ocean Kingdom, and the rivers and lakes of Lanayru are mysteriously freezing over. Great flash floods and violent thunderstorms are becoming more and more constant throughout Eldin._

_In response to these calamities, with the permission of the High King, the General of the Army has ordered thousands of troops into the neighboring provinces to maintain a peaceful uphold of the law and to gain a full perspective on the ongoing situation of the Kingdom._

_The citizens of Hyrule are advised to act in a diplomatic manner with regards to this news. Be wary of any suspicious activity, do not panic, and notify the appropriate authorities of any unlawful conduct._

_Signed, Kaepora Gaebora, Representative Speaker of The Seventy Parliamentary Burgesses, and His Royal Majesty, High King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian of Hyrule."_

With the message brought forth and completed, Rio returned the parchment to his satchel and picked up his reins.

"I bid you all good day," he replied, saluted, then cast a smile Malon's way.

"Ma'am."

"_Wait, what?"_

Rio winked, and departed the ranch on his steed. Link watched him leave, aghast.

"_Did he just…?!"_

"Wow," Malon breathed. "I knew things were bad, but I didn't think they were _that _bad."

"_Hey wait a minute!"_

"Although, didn't it seem weird?"

"What do you mean, Malon?" asked Ingo.

"I get the war announcement and all, but did they really have to put that stuff in about all the ecological damage? Of course people have a right to know if a volcano is going to explode, especially if they live right next to it, but was it really appropriate? The whole passage after the war announcement seemed really weird to me."

"How'zat, sweety?" Talon inquired.

"It didn't sound like they were reporting the damage; it sounded more like…I don't know. I can't explain it very well. It changed from announcing the news to telling the news, and it didn't sound like it was telling just anybody; it seemed like it was meant for only one person to hear, almost like they were talking one on one. They wouldn't do that though, would they?"

She noticed the intense hard looks that both her father and uncle were giving her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just thinking out loud. It's just confusing is all."

Talon gave a great sigh.

"Kids, le's get the carriage ready."

"Huh? Why, Dad?"

"We're leavin' for Hyrule City."

"What? Right now?"

"Raght now."

"_Huh?!"_

Malon and Link did double takes.

"Don' stand there gawkin' at me! Go get tha cart."

Link and Malon looked at one another, back at Talon and Ingo, each other again, and then walked slowly toward the stable.

"Talon?" asked Ingo.

"I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

"Malon's getting too smart for her own good," said Ingo.

"Ah said I ain't talkin' about it!"

The dismantled carriage laid against the back wall of the stable in assorted pieces. Link and Malon set to work reassembling them.

"Is it just me, or did today just get really weird?" asked Malon, looking over at Link. His mind itched about crazily as he emphatically replaced the spokes of wheels and aligned them onto the cart, nearly breaking them in the process.

"Link, are you ok? You're putting those spokes in kind of hard."

He jammed the last spoke into the wheel, and it shattered.

"Link! Would you pay attention?! What's your problem?!"

Malon ripped the wheel and broken spoke away from him.

"Now I have to go get a replacement!"

She saw the irritated look on his face.

"Is this about that crier for the army, and how he winked at me?"

"_Dang. She can read me like a book."_

Caught red-handed, Link looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

"Don't be such a baby! I can't believe you're worried about something as stupid as that when we were just informed that we're at war! Would you wake up already?"

"_Aw man, this sucks."_

"He didn't mean anything by it, Link. He was just being polite. He kind of reminded me of you, actually."

"_Eh?"_

Link's confused countenance was response enough for Malon.

"Yeah. His hair was brown, but other than that he looked almost exactly like you; he even had the same blue eyes."

"_Guess I didn't notice."_

He shrugged.

"Even if he _was _flirting with me, there's no way I'd date him. It would be _way_ too close to dating you. It'd be too weird. I'll be right back."

Malon took the broken spoke and walked around toward the other side of the stable, leaving Link to gather his thoughts.

She did have a point, though. Rio had taken time to see them out on their dinky little ranch to give them vital information regarding the country, but all he'd concerned himself with what was most likely a very innocent gesture. People winked at him all the time, including Talon, Ingo and Rusl. It certainly didn't mean they were hitting on _him_. How could he have interpreted something so simple as something completely different? The fact that the gesture worried him more than the war was bad enough. Was he so comfortable with his life here on the ranch that impending battle with one of their own provinces meant so little to him? Was he _that_ selfish?

Malon was right; he _was _being a baby. That wink from Rio had ruffled his feathers way more than should've been allowed. Even if he _had _been flirting with Malon, did it really matter that much? He didn't care if other men liked her. Not one bit.

Ok, that was a lie. He _did _care, and quite a bit, actually. She was his sister, after all. He'd known her his whole life. He couldn't help feeling protective of her, especially when it came to strange men. At least he didn't have to worry about Rio anymore, since Malon just finished saying he resembled him too much.

Come to think of it, he _did _look an awful lot like Link. He hadn't thought much of it or even noticed at the time because he'd been too busy jealously admiring Rio's armor, but now that Malon mentioned it, the physical resemblance was uncanny. He was in nearly every way Link's double, save for his chocolate hair and paler skin.

"_I bet if he had gotten off that horse, he would've been just as tall as me, too."_

"Link, you better not have stopped working!"

Malon called to him as she came back with a new spoke for the wheel.

"Come on! The sooner we finish making the cart, the sooner we get to go to Hyrule! Let's hurry!"

Link snapped to attention and went back to assembling the carriage. At Malon's mention of Hyrule City, he couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He had no idea why Talon had changed his mind about when to leave but it didn't matter to him. They were going, and they'd be there tonight!

Rio left his thoughts entirely as he and Malon quickly finished assembling the cart. When it was finished, Malon retrieved two horses from the stable, drew them to the carriage, and then drove it toward the main gate.

"Let's go tell Dad so we can get ready! I can't believe we're finally going to Hyrule!"

With the carriage ready for loading, Talon, Malon, and Link speedily set to gathering their luggage and necessities, along with as many crates of milk as they could fit in the back. They were just about to leave when Link came out of the house one more time, carrying the Ordon Sword.

"Eh, son, yer not gonna wanna take that wit' ya."

"_Aw, why not?"_

"They won't let us past the front guard tower if you bring that," Malon pointed out. "And with the war just announced, security is gonna be even tighter than it normally is, as if it wasn't bad enough."

"Don' worry, Link. Ah doubt ya'll need it anyway. Wouldn't want it ta get stolen, would ya?"

"_Definitely _don't _want that to happen."_

Link took the sword back inside and left it on his bed. He saw his ocarina sitting on the desk, and the urge to take it with him was worth the risk of theft. He stuffed it into his pocket and turned to leave when he saw something that saddened him every time he looked upon it.

Sitting on his desk, underneath where the ocarina had been, was the strip of cloth with his name written in blood. The cloth had faded, turned a dirty brown, and pieces of thread were starting to fall off. The blood had dried and rusted, and was now chipping away. Needless to say, it was in very poor condition.

…

"_Link?"_

"_He's not waking up anytime soon. Don't bother."_

_Hearing Talon call his name in his sleep, Link opened his groggy eyes and peered out at the two shadows lingering over him._

"_Well I'll be. He's awake."_

"_Link! Thank goodness yer all right!"_

_His body felt so numb and stiff all over that his brain sent out signals to move, but the rest of him didn't respond. His fingers twitched._

"_Don't try to move, son. You've been badly hurt."_

_One of the shadows was obviously Talon, but he couldn't recognize this voice speaking to him, though it sounded familiar. He shifted his eyes to the unknown shadow and squinted at it._

"_I'm the doctor. Remember me from Ordon Village?"_

_Oh, so that's who it was. Link slowly opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out._

"_Don't try to talk either. I've got some very bad news for you. You won't be able to use your voice again; not for the rest of your life."_

"…What?"

"_Link?"_

_A voice he recognized instantly, though it was only a whisper, filled the room so sweetly that it brought tears to his eyes. A third shadow filed into the room and hovered over him._

"_What did you say to him?!" Malon's voice hissed. "He's crying!"_

"_I told him the truth he deserves to hear, and I don't think it has anything to do with his crying."_

_It was true. Hearing Malon's voice, s smile lit up Link's face._

"I thought I'd never see you again…"

_For the first time since he woke up, Link's body responded to what he wanted it to do. He slowly lifted his hand, and Malon took it._

"_Link! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If I hadn't made us go to the spring… then, you'd- I'm sorry, Link! I'm sorry!"_

_She sobbed uncontrollably as she grasped his hand in both of hers._

"_Sweety, Ah need ah minute ta talk ta Link. Can ya wait outside, jus' fer a momen'?"_

_Malon wiped her arm across her eyes._

"…_Ok."_

"Please don't go…"

_Malon released Link's hand and walked shakily out of the room. The shadows were now forming into discernible shapes, and he could see the details of the room. He realized it was the same one he'd woken up in after the thieves had beaten him._

"…We never left Ordon Village."

_He was lying in bed, with more bandages around him than should've been possible. His right arm was bound in a cast, and although he couldn't see it, he could feel a brace around his neck._

"What happened…?"

_He looked up hopelessly at the doctor._

"_An old tree that was bound to fall fell on you. Did some mighty bad damage too. Broke your arm and nearly shattered your spine. You're lucky to be alive, son."_

"But why…?"

_Link's eyes stared up pleadingly at the doctor._

"_When the tree fell, one of the branches pierced into your throat, your larynx to be more exact. It's the part of your body that makes it so you can talk. You were bleeding into your lungs, and we couldn't let that happen, so in order to save you, I had to remove your larynx. I'm sorry, son, but you'll never be able to speak again."_

"_Link," Talon interrupted the doctor's lengthy explanation. "Malon tol' me 'bout how you were feelin'."_

"How I was…feeling?"

_He looked confusedly up at Talon. _

"_About how you were wonderin' who yer parents are?"_

"Oh…yeah…"

_His confusion cleared. He wished Malon hadn't told Talon about that; his worry about his parents hardly seemed of any importance anymore. He cast his eyes away from Talon._

"_Now now, yer not in trouble fer wonderin' 'bout yer parents. Ah expected it fer a while, son, and frankly I don't blame ya. I've been holdin' onta this ever since ya came ta the ranch, and I was waitin' fer tha right time ta give it to ya. If now ain't tha right time, I don' know when is."_

_Talon reached into his front pocket and very carefully removed a strip of cloth. He unfolded it and gently placed it in Link's hand._

"…That's- !"

…

After his accident in Ordon Village, Talon had revealed and given the bloody cloth to Link. Even when he first presented it to him, it had worn away with age, and so over the years Link did everything he could to preserve the precious slip. It was the only clue to his parents, and it was proof that they had not simply dumped him selfishly for someone else to raise; the blood convinced him of that, since bleeding people don't stop for just any reason to give their children up. Link had been more grateful to Talon than ever for giving it to him.

A thought occurred to Link, and it excited him, so he took the slip from his desk, folded it, and conservatively stowed it into his pocket. Maybe he could find his parents in Hyrule City. It wouldn't be much of a lead, and since the note was written in blood it was possible they weren't even alive (depending on whose blood it was), but it was something, and it was good enough for him. He remembered himself thinking that if anything existed, any kind of trinket or treasure, then it was for sale in Hyrule City. Couldn't the same be true of his parents? If they were out there somewhere, maybe they were living in the city, or at least had been there before. It was possible, wasn't it? Why not?

With the slip of cloth tucked away, Link went back outside to meet the others.

"Here ya go, kids."

Talon pulled out four red Rupees and divided them equally between the two teenagers.

"Aww, only forty? Come on, Dad."

"Can't afford ta give ya more 'an that, darlin', since things is tough on the ranch, nowadays. Get in tha cart so's we can leave. Not you, Link."

Malon stepped up into the passenger's seat while Link waited.

"Go an' get Epona. Ridin' alon'side us will be lot more comftorble than bein' stuck in the back ah tha carriage."

Link went to retrieve his mare.

"We should see if we can be business partners with Cremia," Malon suggested. "I bet she'd be willing to split profits with us, since she's doing so well, right?"

"It ain't right fer a grown man ta ask a lady like her fer help like that."

"It's not asking for help, Dad: it's doing business. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to sign on with us."

"Thaz enuf fer now, Malon," Talon ordered as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Fine, but when you and Uncle Ingo are crusty old men who can't work anymore, I get to do whatever I want with the ranch."

Link came back, leading Epona and carrying a saddle, blanket, and halter under his arm. He led Epona to the carriage, saddled up, and mounted.

"Ah know i's a last minute change ah plans," said Talon. "So ah hope you can manage tha ranch while wer gone."

"Of course I can," Ingo snapped. "I hope you can manage two unruly teenagers in the big city."

Malon stuck her tongue out at her uncle. Talon chuckled.

"We'll be back in ah few days."

"Bye, Uncle Ingo!"

Link waved.

"See you guys later."

Talon set the drawn horses at a quick, steady trot, and Link followed pace.

Ingo watched them leave before going back to work. He closed the gates to the ranch and headed toward the barn.

"Might as well keep this place up while they're gone."

He opened the giant door and stopped.

"What the- what're you doing in here?!"

He was grabbed by the straps of his overalls and yanked into the barn. A struggle began.

"Let go of me! What're you- Ack! Oof!…Unh…"

The others continued southward toward the Hyrule Province, far out of earshot.

"Link, how much money do you have saved up?"

Link had kept very careful track over the months, so he had an exact idea of his financial situation. Accounting for the forty Rupees given to him today, he raised four fingers.

"40? Link, I thought you were better with money than tha-"

Link shook his head.

"Not 40? Then…is it 400?"

He nodded.

"That sounds more like you. How do you manage to get so much saved up? With this 40, all I've got is 170. A girl can't go shopping with 170 Rupees!"

Link shrugged sheepishly. Malon leaned over the carriage toward him.

"Oh, Link," she laid on the sugar. "Couldn't you find it in your heart to share some of your wealth with me?"

Link grinned while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! Pretty please?"

"Why don' cha decide that _after _we ge ta tha city?"

"What're _you _gonna spend your money on, Link?"

His thoughts went immediately to his bloody name on the cloth, but he did his best not to show it, so he shrugged. It seemed a reasonable response, since there would be so much in the markets to choose from that deciding beforehand seemed inconceivable.

"Well I know exactly what I want: I'm gonna buy as many souvenirs as I can, and then give them to the kids in Ordon Village!"

"_Huh? Really?"_

"You didn't think I'd do something so nice, did you?"

Malon smiled sneakily at him. Once again, she'd read him like a book.

"_Oh come on! Not even my thoughts are private here."_

Malon had Link figured out ever since he lost his voice. She knew him best, so it hadn't taken long for her to learn his silent mannerisms. It was perhaps for the best, since she was the only one who could tell what he was thinking and could translate for others. It saved him the trouble of having to carry a slate and stylus everywhere he went, just so he could convey his thoughts, but it still proved annoying. He hoped she hadn't read his mind and figured out that he would try and find his parents with his money.

Link lied forward and rested on Epona's long neck and soft mane, staring out at the field they were now traversing, Hyrule Field.

"We'll be crossin' the border inta Hyrule Province soon enuff."

Malon leaned over the cart toward Link and tapped his shoulder.

"I know you brought your ocarina, Link," she indicated. "Can't you play us some songs while we travel?"

Link pulled the tiny ocarina out of his pocket, gave Epona free rein to follow the cart, and played the first song that came to his mind. It was a placid song, one he'd never heard of or even conceived before. He had no idea why it had suddenly come into his mind, but he played it and was happy with the result nonetheless.

"Wow," Malon replied breathlessly. "That one ran chills up my spine. You have such a way with that ocarina, Link. Where did you learn that song?"

"_Beats me."_

Link raised his shoulders in confusion. He thought he made it up on the fly, but at the same time, it couldn't have been random. It felt as though it must've come from somewhere. He just didn't know where.

"Don't stop!" Malon pleaded. "Play some more!"

Link rolled his eyes and continued on, playing as many songs as he could, making up a few as he went. Malon sang along with the ones she knew, and sat in silence listening to the ones she didn't. Link's music kept them company for their journey.

As they traveled, the sky above turned from lovely azure and viridian to sharp pink and tangerine. The afternoon breezes began to die down as the air grew cooler. The fields around them changed from golden amber to fresh green as they made their way southwest, and shrank further down until the flowing grass was stout and cut abruptly short. Night began to fall.

After playing for so many hours straight, Link collapsed forward onto Epona's neck, gasping for breath.

"One more, Link! One more!"

"_I can't! My lips are killing me!"_

"Give tha boy a break, girl," Talon laughed. "It probably gets tirin' blowin' air through that tiny thin' all tha time. Wer almost there, anyhow, so he maght as well stop."

"Look!" Malon cried, leaning forward and pointing. You can see the city from here!"

Link shielded his eyes from the setting sun and squinted. Even from a distance, the skyline of Hyrule City was dimly visible. The buildings were black against the backdrop of the sunset, and looked rather smoggy because of the far-off settling clouds.

"_I can't see them very well."_

"We'll get ah better view ah the city once we get closer."

"We made such good time, too! We're almost there! We've nearly reached Hyrule City!"

Malon danced in her seat.

"Calm down, girl! Just chill ah minute, an' we'll be there 'fore ya know it."

"I can't help it! I'm so excited, I can't hold it in!"

Malon trembled eagerly the whole rest of the journey, and Link couldn't help but share her excitement. The thousand-year old city that withstood centuries of war and devastation was majestic and powerful in every conceivable way. Watching the skyline grow taller, and the details of the city buildings and curtain walls flesh out as they drew closer and closer made Link and Malon grow anxious by the minute.

The royally grandiose castle rose up and pierced the sky out of the comparably tiny row of surrounding buildings. Made purely of marble and granite stone, with lofty battlements and guard towers on all sides, it loomed over the city in ominous marvel, hinting not so subtly at the history and pain that had built it up over the ages. The castle demanded undivided attention from its spectators with its strict geometric design, declaring to all who gazed up at it, 'I am the Castle of the great City of Hyrule, and you will give me the respect I merit.'

Rising beside the castle on the west was another equally striking, though not as seemingly demanding structure. The Temple of Time, also built of solid white marble, did not insist on respect, unlike its sister building, because it didn't have to. Instead, its architecture implicated and overwhelming sense of spirituality. Its stained-glass windows and prominent clock tower, with its incisive steeple, all bestowed a feeling of whole piety upon the city. While the Castle of Hyrule ordered the citizens into lawful and orderly submission, the Temple of Time, without speaking a word, looked peacefully upon the townspeople, never judging them, inviting them into its protective, sheltered walls where anyone could pray, meditate upon themselves, or simply rest from weary and worldly concerns.

The two buildings, though coinciding in physical presence, complemented one another flawlessly. It was as though they were the perfect married couple; the Temple of Time kept Hyrule Castle from creating a fear of dictatorship across the city, and Hyrule Castle prevented the Temple of Time from allowing too much freedom and therefore excuses and debauchery into the region. With the two historic structures looming over the city, Hyrule Castle the strong, independent husband, and the Temple of Time the loving, motherly wife, hand in hand in perfect unity, all the other buildings of Hyrule City were in familial balance with one another, and the citizens lived in virtue and peace.

Even from miles away, Link felt goosebumps form on his arms and the back of his neck. Having never seen the city before, much less Hyrule Castle or the Temple of Time, going shopping now seemed like the most impractical idea in the world. His intentions shifted immediately as soon as the two imposing structures came into view.

"_As soon as we get in those gates, _that's _where I'm going."_

It took half an hour since they'd first seen the skyline of the city for them to travel close enough to clearly see Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time, and another half hour before they reached the outskirts and protective moat. Night was falling, but instead of the world fading into dark, the sky was lit up by the perpetually brilliant city lights. Even from far away, and especially at this time in the evening, the sounds of hustle and bustle of the city goers could be heard through the city walls.

When the family arrived at the gatehouse entrance of the city, they were not alone. To their dismay, hundreds of others like them, tourists and travelers, merchants and musicians, bards and scholars, all of them varying of every race, and most of them with carts and carriages of their own, were in an inconceivably long line that stretched from the gatehouse and out for hundreds of feet.

"Aw man!" whined Malon. "It's going to take forever to get into the city!"

"Not lahke it matters," Talon yawned. "Even if there weren't ah line, Ah planned on goin' straight ta tha inn where we'll be stayin' anyways. We got nuthin' better ta do, so we might as well wait ahr turn like ever'one else here."

Talon slowed the drawn horses to a steady trot while Link dismounted Epona, leading her by the reins.

"_Why is everyone staring at me?"_

They made their way into line, along with even more people approaching the city. Timid yet enchanted glances looked his way. Everyone whispered excitedly back and forth to one another, pointing and looking his direction. A Zora who watched as Link approached the city turned and indicated him to his brethren, and when they saw him, they smiled diplomatically and approvingly. Nearly everyone who saw Link smiled at him that same way, but when he moved to meet their gaze, they quickly turned away.

Children holding their parents' hands were suddenly compelled to rip away from their guardians and invade Link's personal space, oohing and ahhing at him. He backed away, trying to keep the children from hounding him. Epona began to stamp her hooves and snort nervously.

"_What in the world?!"_

"Look, Mommy!" A tiny Goron boy pointed up at Link with his chubby rock finger. "It's a hero!"

"_Ehh?! Hero?"_

Link looked around hastily and realized that Talon and Malon were nowhere to be found.

"_Where'd they go? I only turned around for a second!"_

"It's not nice to point at others, darling," the Goron mother chastised her son and went to pull her away from Link, but not before Epona reared onto her hind legs and brayed loudly.

The children surrounding Link began crying out and running away from him, desperate to get out of the mare's way. A tiny Hylian girl tripped clumsily on her own two feet and fell right in front of Epona's path. She screamed as the heavy horse loomed over her and came crashing down.

Link plucked the girl from the ground just as Epona landed heavily. With the child in one arm, he reached toward Epona and set to work soothing her, smoothing his hand across her face and nose. When Epona finally steadied, Link turned to the young girl in his arm with an imploring look. She looked back at him in wide-eyed astonishment, her cheeks burning bright crimson.

The whispering around them quieted, and by now everyone in the enormously long line was staring at Link. The girl's mother streaked through the crowd, calling out her daughter's name, but when she saw her in Link's arms, she stopped short and cautiously approached.

"Please s-sir, may I have my daughter?"

"He's really nice, Mommy!" the girl suddenly blurted, laughing. "He saved me from getting squished!"

Her exclamation brought about a whole new set of chattering among the people, and this time, they _all _hounded him. Most of their chattering was garbled and confused, but key phrases could be heard that almost everyone agreed with.

"Just look at that kid!"

"That's a hero, all right!"

"He looks just like _him_!"

"_What the heck is going on?!"_

"Link!"

Malon's indistinguishable voice called out from the crowd. She shoved her way past the spectators, much to their annoyance, and made her way to Link.

"Link?"

"His name is Link!"

"Just like _him_!"

"He _must _be a hero!"

Despite the growing crowd, Malon finally pushed her way to where Link was standing.

"What are you doing?! Dad and I are already at the gates, and you go and get yourself lost and … what's with her?"

She pointed at the Hylian girl in Link's arms. He handed the girl back to her mother.

"What's with _them_?" Malon looked to the crowd.

"_Let's get out of here!"_

Link grasped Malon by her shoulders and prepared to push through the thick bushel of onlookers, but instead of forming a formidable wall against them like he'd expected, they dispersed, opening a path for him.

"_Ok, this is just weird."_

"Link, let go of me!"

He released her, and with the way now open, Link, Malon, and Epona made their way to the gatehouse, crossing the wide drawbridge and moat, and finally approaching the entrance.

Several guards, all Knights of the Royal Army, patrolled the gates. Many of them paced back and forth on the turrets above, keeping watch over the entering denizens, some with bows in hand, others with rifles. As Link approached the city, they eyed him suspiciously.

The rest were stationed at the gate, checking the travel documents of everyone who approached, conducting bag checks and body searches when necessary. None of these guards looked up toward him except one who was standing beside their cart.

Talon had climbed down from the driver's seat and was standing next to the guard.

"There ya are, boy. Where in blazes did ya go?"

"_Sorry."_

Link looked at Talon apologetically.

"Is this your son, sir?" The guard asked.

"Yes sir," Talon replied.

"Very well. Let me see his passport."

"Hey!"

A guard up in the turret climbed down from the ladder and came to the knight they were conversing with. He whispered hurriedly to him, then scrambled back up to the turret.

"I'm sorry, sir," their knight finally answered. "But your son will not be allowed admittance into the city."

"What?! In the name of Din, why not?!"

"Because," he raised his voice and looked at Link sternly, "I've just been informed that your 'son' is responsible for starting a riot."

"_What?!"_

"That's bull!" Malon screamed angrily. "Link would never do such a thing!"

"Then what do you call the activity that flared up just a few minutes ago, young lady?" the guard sarcastically bit back.

"That's- well, I," Malon froze. "What _was _that, Link?"

"_Don't look at me! I don't know what it was!"_

Link shook his head at Malon and the guard. The idea of the activity being called a riot was preposterous. For all he knew, everyone in the line had suddenly decided he was more entertaining than whatever else they were doing and decided to harass him. He had no idea that the unwanted attention could be viewed as a riot, and certainly had no intention of starting one in the first place.

"Well according to my comrade, you purposefully agitated the other visitors, and then released your horse into the line and sent a panic through the crowd."

Rio's words suddenly echoed through Link's head.

"_They only care about how much money your family has."_

"Speak up, boy!" the guard barked angrily. "Don't you say anything?"

"Quit yelling at him!" Malon defended him. "Link lost his voice when we were just kids, so he can't talk! Leave him alone!"

"Can't talk?" the guard's tone shifted to mild surprise, and he took one long look at Link.

"How does a boy who can't even speak go about starting riots?"

"He doesn't; that's how!" Malon exclaimed. The guard sighed.

"Even so," he continued. "There's still something funny going on here. Are you sure he is who you say he is?"

"Ah course Ah am!" Talon barked. "Why would Ah lie?"

"Well for starters…"

The guard reached up and suddenly grabbed Link's ear before anyone could stop him. Link writhed under the painful pinch.

"_Let go of me!"_

"He's clearly a Hylian, and you sir, are clearly not. How can he possibly be your son, unless you've had a love affair of some sorts?"

Talon's face turned red, and a nerve in his temple popped out.

"How dare yeh?! Tha very notion ah such a thing!"

The guard released Link's ear.

"Struck a nerve, did I? This of course can all be cleared up if you happen to have a copy of his birth certificate."

Link's eyes popped as the hammer of an idea struck him on the head. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his bloody strip, and shoved it into the knight's hand. The knight looked at grotesquely.

"What is _this_?" He asked, staring at it in disgust.

"There's your birth certificate, _sir_!" Malon exclaimed angrily, understanding Link's intentions the moment he revealed the cloth.

"We found Link outside the ranch when he was just a baby, and that strip in your hand is the only proof of his name that he has! If you wanna challenge it, go ahead, but don't you dare accuse my father of a love affair because of Link's circumstances!"

"All right all right," the guard groaned. "We'll let you into the city. Just take it back. Geez."

Squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger, the knight handed the bloody strip back to Link.

"You just watch your step, boy, and see if you don't get into anymore trouble. Give me his passport, please."

"_Whew! That was close."_

As Talon presented the travel documents to the guard, Link was reminded of a comment Cremia made at one time in his life.

"_Man, she was right. I _am _a magnet for trouble."_

Link stood by impatiently while his adoptive father and the guard discussed boring topics. He watched as people approached the gatehouse and were let into the city by the guards. He grew irritated when he saw several of them slip Rupees into the guards' hands.

"You ain't gettin' in this city if it's the last thing I do, ya filthy Gerudo!"

This livid yell caught Link's attention. A nearby guard who appeared to be in his 50s, heavy in weight with a bushy mustache, threw some travel documents into the face of young, tan-faced woman, no older than Malon. She did her best to plead with him in broken Hylian.

"Please! I need get into city! My daughter me need place rest! We leave morning!"

"Didn't ya hear me?! I said get lost!"

A tiny girl, who looked as though she'd barely learned to walk, stood feebly behind her mother, clinging to her, and holding a stuffed animal in her arm that looked gigantic compared to her.

"Eh? What's that in your hand?" The guard suddenly demanded of the toddler.

He tore the stuffed animal away, causing her to cry and reach out for the animal. The guard inspected the animal thoroughly, turning it over in his hands, and then pulled a short knife from his belt.

"If you're trying to smuggle drugs into the city, you're in big trouble!"

The knife went straight into the stuffed toy's belly and slashed it in half. Watching her object of comfort be destroyed, the girl could do nothing but cry out in horror and despair. At the sight, Link felt his heart go out to the toddler. His anger rose like the magma of a firey volcano.

The toddler took a step toward the guard, her tiny hands extended. The mother moved forward and stooped down to pull her child away.

"Get away from me, slut!"

The guard's gauntleted hand came up and smashed against the Gerudo woman's face, making a sickening cracking noise. She was sent sprawling on the ground, rubbing the wallop on her cheek, trying to stop her bleeding nose while her child held the remains of her imaginary friend in her hands.

"All right, Link. Step over here so we can…Link? Talon, where's your son?"

Link felt his body tremble in rage as he moved hurriedly toward the abusive guard. He was still screaming at the young woman on the ground when Link grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"What the- what d'you wa-" The guard was cut short when Link threw a tightly clenched fist into his face.

It didn't work. The guard saw the fist coming and caught it before it made contact.

"You tryin' to start a fight, son?"

"_Oh…Crap…"_

Link's rage and expectancy to beat the guard to a pulp shattered instantly into horror at the terrible choice he'd just made.

It was only a second before the other guards saw their chance and were upon him. They yanked Link away and grabbed both of his arms so tightly that he couldn't move, struggle as he might.

"Well then, let's fight! Come on!"

Link squeezed his eyes shut, tightened his muscles, and braced himself as the knight's blows landed. The first kick hit Link in his loins, sending a white hot flash of pain through his body. He collapsed as the guards released his arms and joined in, belittling him the whole way.

"Fight like a man!"

"Get up, why don't cha?"

"Come on, little boy!"

Cries rang out from the people in line as he lied on the ground and endured his beating. The pummeling was a lot more painful than he expected, since the guards were wearing metal gloves and heavy boots. He curled into fetal position, attempting to guard the weak spots on himself.

"LINK!"

Malon jumped toward him, but she and Talon were both held back by two other guards.

"Let him go!" She screamed. "He didn't do anything! Link!"

Despite her cries, Malon could only watch helplessly as the Royal Knights kicked the crud out of Link.

As he laid protectively on the ground, Link peered up cautiously to see the Gerudo woman and her daughter, but did not see them.

"_Good. They must've snuck through."_

One of the knight's kicks landed on his cheek just below Link's eye, so he ducked down again. It felt like eternity went by before the fight was finally intervened upon.

"That's enough, gentlemen," a strong, deadpan voice ordered gently yet firmly.

The blows abruptly stopped, with one last kick aimed at Link's stomach before the knights cleared the way. When it was safe, Link shakily got to his feet, casually spitting blood, staring as hard as he could at the ground. Malon broke free of Talon's grasp and rushed to his side.

"Link! Are you ok? You're bleeding!"

She lightly touched his face, but he pushed her hand away.

"Quit being sore, and let me see. Please."

He cast a sour glare her way, saw her sincerity, and reluctantly yielded. He stood still while Malon briefly looked him over.

"What happened here?" The same voice that stopped the fight directed the knights.

"Sir Raven, sir!" One of the knights exclaimed. "This kid started a riot and assaulted one of our officers!"

"It's true, sir," said another one. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Is that so?"

Link looked to his supposed savior, and frowned. Standing before him was a man with blond hair, Hylian ears, and broad shoulders. He was obviously a Royal Knight, but was not wearing the indicative armor. Instead, he was garbed in a dark olive tunic, leggings, and matching leather boots and gloves. He had only a few inches on Link, but his stature was all the larger for it.

Sir Raven looked coldly down on Link.

"Care to explain yourself, son?"

"_Why does everyone keep calling me that?"_

"L-Link can't talk, sir," Malon explained, her voice quivering lightly. "H-he lost his voice when we were kids."

Sir Raven looked at Malon without saying a word, so she continued, "We already cleared up the riot with one of the other guards. Link w-wouldn't do such a thing. And he wouldn't try to hurt any of your guards ei–"

Malon was stopped when Link grasped her shoulder and met her gaze. They looked into each others eyes before she understood.

"Link!" She gasped. "You mean you really…"

"Aha!" One of the knights shouted. "He admits it!"

"Take him to the dungeon!"

The knights clamored in agreement when Raven whipped his head around and glared furiously at them. They were silenced instantly.

"I saw more than enough of the incident to know what fully happened," said Raven prudently.

"…"

"I don't know why this young man felt compelled to go after one of my men, but I hardly comprehend the reasoning of my fellow soldiers as to why you felt the need to overwhelm and pummel him."

Aware of the changing tides, the soldiers cast their eyes down in shame.

"Explain something to me," Raven continued, and began pacing in front of them. "You have all been trained to defend yourselves in situations such as these, have you not?"

By now, the lines entering into the city had all stopped and were watching the spectacle with great interest. None of the soldiers said a word, and though they wore helmets to cover their faces, their cheeks burned red through.

"Have you?!" Raven asked again, this time his voice livid.

"Yes, Sir Raven!" The knights stood at attention and answered in unison.

"That's more like it." His voice returned to a strict but careful tone.

"Then should I be correct then when I say that you, Officer Wallaceburg, are more than capable of handling one mere boy by yourself?"

The one who had abused the Gerudo woman, the one Link had confronted, spoke.

"Yes, Sir Raven."

"And yet," Raven stopped pacing and stood within inches of the man's face. "When your subordinates saw fit to intervene on the situation, what did you do?"

"…"

"What did you do?!"

"I allowed them to go out of control, Sir Raven."

"You allowed them to go out of control!" Raven repeated angrily. "They took the boy by his arms and proceeded to beat him! Instead of ordering them to stand down, you allowed the situation to get out of hand!"

Sir Raven moved closely to the knight and whispered something in his ear that made Wallaceburg's face turn white in fear.

"This isn't the first incident where your behavior has been more than reprehensible," Raven spoke aloud, pacing again. "Need I remind you that you're on thin ice, Officer Wallaceburg?"

"No sir," he growled.

"By this time tomorrow, I expect a full report of this incident on my desk tomorrow. Are we clear, Wallaceburg?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now get back to work. As for the rest of you," he turned to the knights that had beaten Link.

"Some of you are fresh out of the academy, or are not far from it. You are supposed to be examples of the chivalry and bravery that the Royal family and this city have to offer! What kind of glory do you expect to gain from this?!"

"Sorry, Sir Raven," they mumbled weakly.

"You will all spend the next two weeks cleaning the mess hall, _and _the restrooms of the academy! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You can start right now. Dismissed."

The knights in their humiliation did their best to march away with pride. An ache went through Link's shoulder and it slumped suddenly. He looked down at his arm and tried to move it, but all he managed was a twitch from his fingers.

"_Great. Now my arm is broken."_

He moved his other hand to push his shoulder back into its socket, but only succeeded in sending a horrible jolt through his shoulder. He gasped in pain, and Malon noticed immediately.

"Link! Let me do it!"

"And you!" Raven turned suddenly on Link.

"Your intentions may have been well-placed, but we don't take kindly to vigilante justice in these parts. When you saw my fellow knight abusing the Gerudo, you should've brought it to someone's attention. Instead, you put yourself into an extremely dangerous situation where things quickly got out of hand! We as the Knights of Hyrule are charged with protecting this nation and its inhabitants, but we can't do that when uncontrollable teenagers go around playing the hero!"

"Hey, lay off him!" Malon fought back angrily. "Hasn't he been through enough?!" 

Link grabbed Malon's shoulder with his good arm and glared at her.

"Well what am I supposed to do, stand here and let him bite your head off?!"

His glare continued.

"I swear," she mumbled. "You're such a boy."

"Your actions were irresponsible and idiotic!" Raven continued. "You charged in without thinking in the slightest, intending to assault one of my officers, and paid dearly for that notion! If I were in a different state of mind I'd see fit to throw you into prison!"

Malon grumbled and gritted her teeth as she set to work resetting Link's arm, but he stood humbly with his head held low as Raven scolded him.

"_Stupid…"_

Raven thrust a finger under Link's chin and forced his head up.

"You're not stupid. I can tell just from looking, so if that's the thought in your head, then I'd stop it right now."

"_Huh? How did he…"_

"None of this is your fault. You will be allowed into the city; you and your family. Next time a situation such as this occurs, you'd be wise to take a more appropriate action."

Link stared confusedly at Raven, who released his chin and turned to the remaining knights at the gates.

"I will escort this young man and his family into the city. Remain here and continue security."

"But sir!"

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

Raven strode to where Talon stood.

"Did you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

"A-ah always stay at Telma's place, everuh time Ah come here."

"Very well. Finish setting his arm, then gather your belongings and come with me."

In one swift, gentle movement, Malon jerked Link's limp arm outward, pulled it up, and pushed it into his socket, all without causing the slightest discomfort. Link tested his reset arm, swinging it up and over.

"You did that quite well," Raven complimented her.

"When you live on a ranch with a bunch of reckless men, resetting arms is second nature."

Link mounted Epona once more, Malon and Talon boarded the cart, and they prepared to follow Sir Raven when one of the guards warily approached him.

"Sir Raven," he began, and Raven acknowledged him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is your search going?"

Raven looked thoughtfully at Malon and Talon, then toward Link, then smiled as he turned back to the conversing guard.

"As a matter of fact, it's going quite well."

Before the guard could say anything else, Raven strode onward into the city, walking side by side with Talon's cart. As they moved away from the gates, Link could hear Officer Wallaceburg's grumbling voice.

"That guy…I outta be his superior, not the other way around. Raven's only got the position he's got cuz he hung onto his brother's coattails…"

If the situation had gone better and Link weren't in an understandably rotten mood, he would have been amazed at the number and vivacity of the people thriving around him. The nightlife of Hyrule City hustled and bustled around them everywhere they went. Colorful figures of every shape, size, stature and race filled the streets, talking loudly and cheerfully in every language of the land. Their chatter mixed harmoniously with the musicians that played and sang while public performers joined in and danced the night away. The streets were so filled with people that it made the trip to Telma's Inn excruciatingly slow.

Many of the shops and stores were closed, but nightly street vendors had set up their stands and were now in the process of selling their own wares. Most of what they had to offer consisted of hot festival food ready to be devoured, as well as carnival games that were sure to be rigged, but a great deal of the stands also presented strange oddities, most of them unavailable from the typical stores; voodoo heads, supposed spell books, misshapen mirrors, distorted dolls, lucky charms, _un_lucky charms,even animals of the most obscure species were presented on display for all the people of Hyrule to gaze eerily upon and buy.

Lining the streets were slim, multiple-storied villas, with shuttered windows that held boxed flowers, and colorful roofs that overlooked the wide stone-paved roads. Rows of lamps bordering the streets brightly lit up the city, and though the sky above was pitch black, the people of Hyrule living together underneath that sky glowed beautifully in the light of the lamps.

"Link!" Malon gasped, taking it all in. "Look at all this! I've never seen so many people in one place before!"

She, along with all the sites, sounds, and smells of the urban jungle, were ignored. Mounted on Epona and keeping her steady to prevent anymore accidents, Link rode alongside the cart while deep in thought, oblivious to the life surrounding him and too full of his own thoughts.

"_What is wrong with me? I thought I could do something to help, but I just get beaten up for it, like I always do. It's not fair! Why am I so weak?"_

Talon stopped the cart in front of a tall building, where an elderly man with male pattern baldness wrung his hands. Talon climbed down from the cart and addressed the man.

"We'll be stayin' a few days. We got our cart and three horses."

In a raspy voice, the old man replied, "Come through the back door."

They drove around to the opposite side of the building where the cart could be safely parked. The man explained his lack of stalls for the horses, and that two of them would have to share, and it was quickly and automatically decided that Epona would be given a stall of her own while the other two horses would be put together. Link removed Epona's saddle and led her into the dusty stall, where she sneezed bruskly.

"_I know; it's not the best, but it certainly isn't the worst, either."_

As Link gently closed the stall, Epona turned around and hung her head out the gate, snorting at him.

"_See you tomorrow, Epona."_

He stroked her nose, but nearly stumbled when she shoved her heavy head onto his good shoulder, so instead he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I think she's trying to tell you something."

Link saw Malon standing next to him, gently petting Epona's cheek.

"And I bet it's the same thing I'm going to tell you; don't feel bad, Link. We're in Hyrule City; the place we've dreamt of since we were kids! Today ended up being a drag, but I know tomorrow will be way better. I promise!"

Malon patted Link's shoulder and smiled sweetly. Although Link attempted to return the smile, he had to force it.

"Come on. Dad's leaving, so we better hurry."

Link pet Epona one last time before following Malon out of the stable to join Talon, Sir Raven, and their luggage.

"Lez get the bags, kids. The inn ain't too far from here."

Malon reached down to grab the heavier of the two suitcases, but before she could, Link lifted it up with the hand of his previously dislocated shoulder.

"Link! Be careful, please. I may have set your arm back, but I can't work miracles."

Link just grinned sheepishly and swung the bag easily over his shoulder. But that grin was fake too, for though he hadn't unset his arm, it sure felt like he did.

"_This doesn't hurt! This doesn't hurt at a- ow ow ow ow!"_

He walked ahead of the others, following Talon as he led the way to the inn, before any of them could see the pain he wore on his face. In spite of his effort, he didn't fool Malon for a minute.

"I swear, Link," she mumbled under her breath. "You are such a butthead…"

The going on foot to the inn was even more difficult that it had been on carriage. People typically made way, out of for courtesy, to allow any large-wheeled cart to maneuver down the street, but now they pushed against one another from the sheer number of travelers and citizens clogging the roads. Even so, the family and their escort made their way south through the city until they came to and turned down a narrow alley.

There were no lamps down this way, and the tight path was enveloped by tall buildings on either side, so in the darkness, Talon, Link, Malon, and Raven walked in a single file line, squeezing through with their suitcases. They only had to walk a short distance before a gap appeared in the alley, revealing several cases of stairs leading down into an open square.

"This way," Talon directed.

They followed him down the stairs and across the square until they were walking through another alley, only it wasn't quite as narrow, and instead of the buildings being on either side of them, they were now walking _underneath _them.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Malon whispered.

"Here we ahr," Talon announced.

In front of them stood a wooden tavern door, a sign next to it reading "Telma's Bar and Inn."

"Dad! You better not have brought us here so you can drink again!"

"No I din't. Telma's a good frien' ah mahn. She'll give us ah good deal on ah room fer tha naght."

"Yeah, but you're still gonna drink, aren't you?"

Talon pulled the door open without answering Malon's question. The noise and clatter from inside erupted out the moment the door creaked open.

"Sounds like it's busy tonight," remarked Raven.

"Sure dus," Talon agreed. "Ah hope she's got sum rooms left."

Malon glared angrily at her father as they entered the tavern. Every table and booth was crammed full of grown men chugging alchohol to their heart's content, telling jokes and laughing jovially, some of them even taking up drinking songs. A few of them were knights on break like Raven, but most of them had the same general appearance of Talon.

"Talon!" The bartender called in her husky yet honey sweet voice. "I was wonderin' when you'd get here, honey."

Talon approached the bar and sat at the stool closest to the barkeeper, a friendly smile peeking out from his mustache.

"Hey there, Telma. How'z ma favorite lady?"

Link, Malon, and Raven all took seats at the bar next to Talon. Telma was no doubt a big woman, wearing a revealing cardigan, an under-laying blouse and a long skirt, with a busty chest and giant muscular arms. She knew her way around the bar, and could hold her own against any man, drunk or not. Her braided, rusty red hair was pulled back into a tight tail with a bandana. In spite of her rigid appearance, her manner was hearty and happy, and though she was strictly on business, she looked as though she was having just as much fun as her customers.

One of the men sitting at the tables was laughing so hard at a joke his friend told that he fell out of his chair, spilling a mug of beer all over his face and shirt. Everyone in the bar laughed, including Telma. Her laugh instantly brought so much joy into the bar that the collapsed man, in his drunken embarrassment, couldn't help but laugh alongside everyone else.

"Hey, Raven," Telma greeted. "We don't see you in here very much anymore."

"Work has been a pain lately, what with everything going on. A lot of us are being restationed, and I'm pretty sure I'll be one of the next ones."

"Well if that happens, then we'll be sure to throw you a goodbye party, right boys?!"

The men in the tavern all raised their glasses and yelled, "Hear hear!"

Everyone in the bar laughed, including Talon and Malon.

Link smiled and rested his chin on his hand, leaning on the bar. At that moment his shoulder slumped out and his arm gave way, his face falling and hitting the bar.

"_Ow."_

"Link! Not again! I told you to be careful with that suitcase! Now we'll have to take you to a doctor!" Malon turned toward him and once again went to work resetting his arm.

"Ahh, these must be your wonderful children you always talk 'bout, eh darlin'?" Telma asked, smiling at Talon.

"Sure are. This is mah daughter, Malon, and mah son, Link."

"Link, huh? I've always liked that name," she smiled at him. "I think I know why your da's always talkin' about you. You are more handsome than any man I've ever met, son, and you've got a good pair of eyes, too."

"Hey, what about me?" whined Malon.

"I know your dad talks about you even more. Says your every bit as firey as I am. And jus' look at you! You're prettier than an apple blossom in full bloom, you are! Why if I was 20 years younger, I bet we'd be twins! Look at us, Talon!"

Telma leaned forward next to Malon.

"Don't we look like twins?"

"Lahke peas in a pod."

They laughed, and Raven stood up from his seat.

"Well, my job is done for now. I must leave."

"Aw, stay for a while," Telma replied. "You're on break, ain'tcha? Have a drink."

"I wish I could, but I have to get back."

"Are you gonna keep looking?" asked Malon.

"I beg your pardon?" Raven answered, confused.

"That other knight asked how your search was going, so I was just wondering if that's what you were gonna do."

"Oh yes, that."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what are you looking for?"

Raven looked at her thoughtfully, then to Link, and finally to Telma.

"Maybe I will stay a while, ma'am," he finally said.

"I told you! Call me Telma."

Raven laughed and answered, "Yes ma'am."

"Let me bring you men a couple of drinks."

Suddenly, the noise of glass breaking sounded through the bar, and the splintering of wood quickly followed.

"Hey!" Telma barked roughly. "You keep your fool hands to yourself!"

As she walked away from them to resolve the situation on the other side of the tavern, she said to them, "You better not hold your breath on those drinks."

A group of men on the other side of the bar called Talon's name, so he moved from his seat to join them.

"There," Malon finished setting Link's arm. "Although knowing you, it probably won't last long. I brought a first aid kit with us though, so maybe we can wrap your arm up and keep it together until we get you to a doctor."

"_Seriously? I don't get hurt that much, do I?"_

"Don't even give me that look. You get hurt so much that sometimes it's a wonder you're still in one piece. Now take off your shirt."

"_Wha-what?! Why?!"_

Malon laid one of the suitcases on the bar and opened it up, digging through until she found the kit.

"Link, take off your shirt so I can bandage your arm."

"_Here?! Right now?! No way!"_

"I can't do it through your clothes, and we have to do it now so your arm has a chance to recover. It would be easier if we had a sling for you, but we don't. Actually, you better let me do it so you don't throw your arm out in the process."

Link groaned and sat in agony as Malon removed his shirt, his face bright red. A couple of hoots came from the men in the bar.

"_This is humiliating…"_

"Hey you," Malon directed to Raven. "Weren't you gonna tell us what you're looking for?"

"You really are a lot like Telma. Every bit as firey as she is."

"I can't help it if that's the way I am," she pouted as she began wrapping Link's arm with gauze.

"Anyways," Raven began by reaching into his shirt and pulling out a golden chain and locket.

"I'm looking for them."

He opened the locket, revealing a tiny, black and white picture of three people: a tall man with dark hair and eyes and sharp Hylian ears had his arms wrapped happily around a smiling woman. She had sharp ears like her counterpart, but her hair was lightly-colored. Her eyes were closed as she laughed gaily, and in her arms was a giggling infant, wrapped in a blanket and clapping his tiny fingers.

"The man you see in the picture is my brother, and that's his wife and son."

"What happened to them?"

"They disappeared during the last raid on Hyrule City, 16 years ago."

"_Wow..."_

"You're still looking for them, even after all this time?

"It's a long story. The short version is that I was jealous of my brother for a long time, but when he and his family went missing, it broke my heart, and I realized what a terrible person I'd been, so I've been looking for them eve- well, in all honesty, I'm actually looking more for my nephew than I am my brother or sister-in-law."

"How come?"

"I can't really explain why. I've kept a careful eye out for all three of them, but for some reason my gut keeps telling me that I outta be looking more for my nephew than I should be my brother or his wife. I can't help but feel as though they're dead, but the boy is out there somewhere."

"_But..."_

"That must be hard," Malon finished Link's thought. "You've spent so many years looking for your family. Doesn't it hurt to do that?"

"You certainly aren't afraid to ask the more personal questions, are you?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, at least not so much from you. It _is _quite a burden as you say, but in all honesty, the idea of giving up hurts more than the constant wondering of where my brother is, or if he's even alive."

"…I see." Malon turned attentively to Link.

Link stared at the bar counter that he leaned on, grimacing at no one. He wished Malon hadn't asked, and had just let Raven leave, instead of dragging out his long unwelcome presence.

"_I don't like him. Not one bit."_

"You know, Link never knew his parents."

Link whipped toward Malon.

"_Don't tell him that!"_

"His real ones anyway."

"Is that so?" Raven asked blankly.

"Yeah, when I was just a kid and too young to remember, we found Link, just a ba-"

"No offense, miss," he interrupted. "But I'll have to stop you there."

"?"

"The reason being that it is not your story to tell," he pointed one finger in Link's direction. "And it seems the one to whom the story belongs would rather it not be told."

Malon looked up from bandaging Link's arm to notice his irritation, and frowned.

"In any case, I'm sure my story has bored you. It _is _indeed time for me to take my leave; I've overstayed my welcome."

"Thank you, Sir Raven."

"Give my regards to Telma when she gets back."

Raven stood from his seat and took two steps toward the door before stopping at Link.

"Young man, I know we did not meet under the most desirable of circumstances, but I hope you will regard me kindly anyways, as I do you."

"_Whatever."_

"Good night, everyone."

In long strides, Raven marched quietly toward the entrance and opened the tavern door wide, closing it gently behind him.

"Here, I'm finished. You can put your shirt back on now."

Malon gave Link the top half of his Ordon tunic, and he reclothed.

"Just be careful with it, ok?"

"…_Yeah."_

Link leaned forward on the bar, cupping his face in both of his fists and frowning. He felt something soft touch his shoulder, and when he looked realized it was Malon's hair. She leaned gently on his shoulder.

"Today really sucked, didn't it?"

"_You're tellin' me."_

"We finally get to the city of Hyrule, and those stupid guards had to be jerks to you."

"_Please don't remind me."_

"But we're here now, so we should definitely spend time having as much fun as possible! Let's make sure we get all that milk sold so we can explore the city tomorrow!"

Link smiled.

"_Sounds good…"_

"And if you want, we can stop by the archives in the Temple of Time and search for your parents a little bit too."

"…_Wait, what?"_

He turned wide-eyed to Malon. She knew him well, but how could she have possibly figured him out _this _time? And so quickly, too!

"I started wondering why you brought that icky piece of cloth with you when you showed it to the guard at the gatehouse, but I didn't figure it out until Sir Raven told us that story about his brother. You want to find your parents in the city, don't you Link?"

"_Well I, uh…that is…yeah…"_

He conceded, putting his palm to his face.

"You can't hide nothin' from me, Link," She laughed and gently punched his shoulder. She internally followed up her statement by thinking, "If only that were true."

Link laughed along with her.

"You don't like Raven very much, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Otherwise you would've let me tell him about your parents, and then we could've asked for help."

Link nodded, and Malon sighed.

"You really are a man, aren't you? You won't ask for help from others when you really need it, you think you can handle it all by yourself, and that's why you didn't even tell _me_ you were bringing your name with you. But there's no way I'm letting my brother go through all the trouble of finding his parents all by himself! I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not, you hear?"

Link merely glanced at Malon with an eyebrow raised, then bursted into silent laughter.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

He suddenly rested his head on her shoulder and took her hand in his.

"…You're stupid, you know that?"

"_Yeah…I know…"_

Malon leaned her head on top of Link's, covered their clasped hands with her other hand, and smiled. Another ring of hoots came from the customers in the bar.

"He's my brother, you idiots!" Malon yelled angrily at them.

The two of them sat peacefully that way until Telma returned.

"Hey, where'd Raven go?"

"He left," replied Malon.

"Well dang. I was hopin' to get him to tell us one of his war stories. Oh well. Where'd your dad go, sweetie?"

"He's over there," she spoke exasperatingly, pointing to Talon's location. He was in the process of chugging down his third pint of beer while the surrounding men egged him on.

"Ahh, jus' look at em," Telma laughed. "It does me good to see my customers have rip-roaring time, especially with the bad times coming."

Malon grumbled under her breath. No one heard what she said, but Telma could guess.

"Of course, it probably ain't easy watching your father behave that way, is it darlin'?"

"Of course not!" snapped Malon. "Just look at him! He's acting like a common drunken idiot! And this isn't the first time either; I caught him binge-drinking three times this week! And I've had to wake him up in the morning _four _times this week, only to have him yell at me because he has a hangover! I swear, my dad makes me so mad!"

"Now calm down, honey," soothed Telma. "I know exactly how you feel. Men are more trouble than they'll ever be worth."

"You got that right," Malon rolled her eyes.

"_Hello? I'm right here."_

"Let me tell you something about men, Malon."

Telma picked up the empty mugs from the bar and moved them behind the counter. Taking a dish rag, she began wiping each one down, one by one."

"No matter what we do as women, no matter how much we'll try to keep our men, whether they're our husbands or our fathers, or our brothers for that matter," Telma smiled sneakily at Link and winked. "There's not a whole lot we can do for 'em. They'll pretty much do what they damn well please, and it's the same for good _and _bad men, mind you. For example…"

Telma moved the wiped down mug in her hand onto the shelf behind her and picked up the next one. Malon leaned forward and listened attentively to her words of feminine wisdom.

"Let's say someday you end up marryin' a knight in the army, and every day as part of his job he has to go out and kill as many moblins as he can find. Moblins of course aren't the nicest creatures, and there's a big chance your husband could die any day while on the job."

"I'd never marry someone like that!" Malon detested. "I'd go nuts with worry."

"Exactly," Telma continued. "As a wife, the fear of your husband dyin' and losin' your means of support would be overwhlemin'. You'd probably beg him not to go do such dangerous things, beg him to get a different job, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong. No matter how many times you beg him or get mad at him or give him puppy-dog eyes, chances are there's no way in twilight your husband will ever quit his job just because you ask him too."

"Why are they like that?"

"_Hello?! I'm still right here!"_

"They're stubborn mules, girl, and the worst part is that we as women can't break them, and if we did, then they really _wouldn't _be worth havin' around. They always think they know what's best, and though they're right some of them time, we as women are always the ones savin' their butts."

"_Oh please."_

"As a woman, no matter how you try to keep the men in your life in line, you just gotta learn to let them do what they like, or else they'll drag you by the leash you got 'em on. While we might not understand it, there's almost always a reason behind their actions."

Telma distinctly looked Talon's way, and Malon followed her gaze.

"So…my dad isn't just drinking like that because he feels like it?"

"Every man I've ever met likes a good drink, sweetie, but no man I've ever met downs that much alcohol unless he's having way too good of a time, or something's the matter with them, and from you told me, I'd say it's the latter."

"So something's bothering him, then…"

Malon sighed, and stareed off into the distance when she snapped forward.

"Oh, Telma! I know this is off topic, but my dad will never get around to asking you so I might as well do it; do you have any rooms left? We'll be in the city for a few days, and we need a place to stay."

"I've got lots of rooms, hun," Telma chuckled. "Everyone comes here to drink, but no one comes here to sleep because the drinkers are so rowdy, and these walls are practically paper-thin."

"Do you have one with three beds by any chance?"

"Sadly, no. All our rooms are singles or doubles. I can show you a room and bring up a cot for you if you like."


	11. Ordona 10: Hyrule City, Part 2

The room was presented, but the cot never came. Talon's snores rumbled loudly out of his throat while Malon slept soundlessly, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Both of them were sleeping on either bed while Link lied on the floor underneath a thick wool blanket.

When they came up to the room, Link and Malon had to carry Talon up the stairs away from his drinks. He crash-landed on one of the two beds, and the two teenagers were left to decide who would take the other.

"No way, Link! You need it more. You're the one with the dislocated shoulder."

Link tilted his head toward the bed.

"I'd rather not sleep on the floor, and I definitely don't want to sleep with Dad, but you need the bed more than I do, and frankly after what we went through today you deserve it."

Link furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to the bed.

"For the last time, you're taking that bed, and that's final!"

Malon gave up after 30 minutes of one-sided arguing. Declaring that all men were useless, she threw herself on the bed and grumbled until she fell asleep.

Link's habitual slumbering in the forest gave him a strong back if nothing else, and made his spot on the rather soft wooden floor especially comfortable. It was better to him than any bed in the world, and was much nicer than the limp and sweaty mattresses the others slept on, yet Link tossed and turned restlessly, mindful of his arm and angry at himself.

It must have been late; even the customers downstairs had quieted almost completely, which was abnormal considering the fast-approaching New Year.

The sound of church bells chimed from the far off Temple of Time, playing three weary song notes and repeating them, then ringing twice.

"_Great, it's already two in the morning."_

He threw off the blanket and stood.

The accommodations of the room in which they slept were by no means first-class. Telma had been all too right about the transparent walls; a deliberate thumping noise came from the room next to theirs. The curtains, rug, paintings, and comforters of the room were worn thin; their gaudy floral patterns had faded into imprints of what they once were. The wallpaper, also faded, was well in the process of peeling away.

Even though the scent of air freshener wafted through the room, so too did the stench of ammonia and second-hand smoke, and it was only now that Link noticed the pungency. The air freshener conglomerating with the after hand smoke and sharp cleaner created such a wave that as soon as Link got to his feet, the horrible odor filled his nostrils and he reached for his nose.

"_Gah! I need air!"_

Link moved for the door and took care not to slam it behind him. He headed into the hallway and down the stairs that led to the first floor.

On the first floor in the now emptied bar, Telma worked behind the counter while four other figures all huddled around one table in the corner, speaking in hushed voices.

The first was an elderly man with dark, age-spotted skin, graying facial hair, and a cold expression. His outfit resembled that of miner's.

The second figure was a slim young woman sporting thick black hair and eyelashes, with drooping eyes and pale skin. Her body was clad in thin form-fitting armor, not at all like that of the Royal Knights.

The third was a boy who seemed older than Link by no more than a few years. A healthy layer of dirt covered his body and clothes. His light brown hair was cut neatly and small-rimmed glasses decorated his face.

The final figure was unidentifiable. She wore a black heavy cloak, and we can only refer to the figure as a she," because she spoke in a rough and sweet tone that carried through the room.

Telma addressed them all, "Would any of like a drink while we chat? How 'bout you, Auru?"

The older of the two gentlemen gruffly replied, "Not tonight," and refused to elaborate. He barely budged when the woman in armor suddenly slapped her hand on the table.

"I'll take that offer ah yours, Telma, but none ah that watered-down crap!"

"Comin' right up, Ashei!"

The spectacled young man pushed his glasses up disapprovingly.

"Such nerve to behave this way in front of our guest."

"Says the guy who can't even take a bath before he gets here!" Ashei retorted. "I might not mind my P's and Q's, but at least I'm presentable, yeah?"

"How about you, Shad?"

The one now arguing with Ashei turned to Telma and answered, "Not tonight," then turned to the hooded figure.

"Would you care to have a drink, Adelz?"

"No, but I thank you for the offer," she answered in a cautious tone.

"No offense, but that's not the most creative name, yeah?" Ashei replied bluntly. From underneath her hood, the figure smiled.

"It doesn't have to be creative so long as it keeps me out of trouble. I fear more for those of you who refuse pseudonyms."

Telma approached the table with Ashei's beer in hand. She didn't bother setting it on the table, but instead simply handed it to her.

Taking the beer in hand, Ashei said arrogantly, "I ain't scared! I hope when we're done, everyone knows my name! You guys are no fun."

With that, she downed the beer in one long draw and belched loudly.

"Don't you have anything stronger?"

"Sweetheart, if I gave you anything stronger, I'd have to give you a horse tranquilizer!"

"I beg your pardon," Adelz spoke. "It's only thanks to Paim that I made it here tonight, but I haven't as much time as I would have liked. The guards will notice my absence any minute."

"Let's get started then," Auru replied sternly, looking toward Ashei. "Let's not waste any _more _of our precious time, if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

Ashei slammed the empty mug on the table and sat between Auru and Shad, leaning back in her chair.

"So what's in the report today, _'Adelz?'"_

"I'm afraid there isn't much of anything to report as of yet. We're keeping our eyes open, but there's been nothing going on in the kingdom, or in the surrounding provinces."

"You've been keeping an eye on that Agahnim character though, yeah?"

"I have, but all my investigations have led me nowhere. I can't find a single bad mark in his records, no matter where I search."

"I don't blame ya for lookin' though. Something about that guy's real fishy, and I don't just mean his breath." Ashei waved her hand emphatically in front of her nose.

"What about the Gerudo?" asked Shad. "Did you guys ever find out what happened to them?"

"We did, or rather not," Adelz responded gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been more than quiet lately; we haven't heard word from them for several months now. They were not present during the previous Provincial Gathering, so we attempted making contact through magical means, but to no avail."

"That doesn't sound good," murmured Auru, putting his closed fist to his chin.

"I'm afraid the mystery doesn't end there. After long-distance communication failed, we sent ambassadors to the Eldin Province to reestablish contact."

Adelz paused for a long time, and Ashei finally replied, "And? What'd you find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing. The fortress, their farms, their adobe villas, their temple, everything was gone."

"Gone? Gone how? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you mean it was destroyed?"

"If only that had been the case, no offense to the Gerudo. If it had been destroyed, we'd at least be able to investigate their disappearance, since there would be ruins of their city or the like, but I'm afraid that's not the case. Everything of the Gerudo's in the Eldin Province has disappeared without a trace. There wasn't so much as a speck of marble to be found anywhere."

"Do you think they could be planning to rebel again?"

"If they were, it wouldn't explain why they suddenly vanished, along with all their homes and possessions."

"That _is _a mystery."

"Looks like it's going to be a rather interesting year, isn't it?"

"Which year is it, by the way?" asked Ashei

"The coming year," answered Shad. "Will be the Ordonian Wolf."

"Just a few more years and it'll be my turn again. All hail the Horon Snow Leopard!"

"Speaking of interesting," interrupted Telma, grinning. "Remember that boy of Talon's that Rusl won't stop talking about?"

"How could we forget?" laughed Shad. "You'd think he was his son or something, the way he goes on about him."

"He's here in the inn, tonight."

"Eh?" Ashei sat upright and looked at Telma. "That kid Rusl fawns all over? Don't tell me he's as great as he makes him out to be."

"I was in the same boat as you. You'd think he was either in love with the kid, or nuts, or probably both. I thought that, or at least I did before I met him tonight."

"What was your take on him?"Auru interrupted.

"He's everything Rusl said and more. He didn't notice it himself, but the moment that boy walked in, people were starin' at him up and down, as if Princess Zelda herself just walked into the bar. He's got the look of a blue-eyed beast, alright, and I'd bet this whole bar that that kid is-"

Telma's speech halted as a nearby door handle jiggled and twisted open. Link pushed the door open from the other side and drifted across the bar halfheartedly, paying attention to no one else and refusing to notice that his presence had quieted the whole room. He walked as a ghost floats, his naked feet barely scraping the floor's surface, his bright blue eyes wide open as he absently scratched his scalp and turned the knob of the door leading out of the tavern. Link went out, leaving the entire bar hushed behind him.

"What in twilight was that?!" Ashei gasped.

"Ashei," Shad laughed nervously. "If there's one thing you know how to do, it's to break the ice."

"What was what?" asked Auru. He spoke as if he knew nothing, but his body was rigid and his eyes were dish plates.

"That! That thing that kid did! I don't know what it was, but it put me on my guard so fast, I nearly jumped up and sliced him open! It was like a demon, but also a god walked into the room!"

"Should I assume that was the boy in question, Telma?" asked Adelz. The slender, bandaged fingers of her hands peaked out from underneath her cloak. They were shaking visibly.

"Sure was," replied Telma with a twinkle in her eye. "It wasn't exactly a formal meeting, but now you know how it felt when Rusl and I met that kid."

"Good lord," Shad shivered, his hands clutching at his knees. "No wonder Rusl talks about him all the time."

"How in the world did you manage to retain your composure when you first encountered him, Telma?" asked Adelz.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue," Telma answered. "He's the first customer I have _ever _had to fake hospitality with, and that's sayin' something; if I like 'em I welcome 'em with open arms, and if I don't like 'em I kick 'em out on the streets, but he was different. When he walked in, such a chill ran up my spine that at first, I couldn't even talk. And when I finally buckled down and started talkin' to him, the whole time it felt like I was gonna faint."

"Did he say anything?" demanded Ashei. "What did he say?! Didn't he tell you anything?!"

"Not a word."

"I gotta talk to him!" Ashei sprang to her feet and tripped on one of the table's legs. Auru caught her before she fell flat on her face.

"Whoa there, girl. Hero or not, that boy had a look on his face that said, 'Do not disturb.' You'd best leave him alone."

"Oh, come on! You know I don't care about 'the looks on peoples' faces!'" Ashei emphasized the last of her statement, doing a mock imitation of Auru's voice. "I gotta meet him and be sure!"

"Stop."

Ashei halted in her tracks.

"Last I've heard, the Master Sword was still in its pedestal in the Temple of Time. If that man is indeed the one meant to wield it, then talking to him now as you wish to will do more damage than we could ever hope to fix. Please remain here, Ashei."

Ashei stood with her back to others as Adelz passed her commandment to her. Silence descended on the bar. Ashei stood silently for a long time before turning on her heel and returning to her seat. She remained quiet the rest of the meeting.

"This will indeed require a bit of investigation, and I'll start with you, Telma, since of the five of us you know him the best."

"I only met the boy tonight, Adelz."

"I understand, but please answer my questions the best you can."

"I'll try."

"First of all…"

…

"…Navi."

"…"

"…Navi, where art thou?"

"Mmm…Leave me alone. I'm still sleeping…"

"Come hither…"

"…Oh…all right…"

On a windless night from the top of a great tree, one tiny leaf shivered and gently unfolded. From its folds, an electric blue, petite and delicate sprite stirred and rose from her makeshift bed. She rubbed her eyes as she buzzed down to the base of the tree's elderly face.

"Here I am, Great Deku Tree."

"Oh, Navi the fairy…Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…"

"…I don't think so-"

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…"

"What? Does that mean that-"

"Navi. Take thyself and go to the city where the _Princess of Legend _dwells."

"Wh-what?! Right now?"

"Yes; thou must leave immediately. Speak not of this to any soul but whom you trust, and do not rest until thou reach the city. When thou arrive, thou shalt come face to face with _the Chosen Hero_. Guide him here to me. Go!"

"B-but Master! I've…I've never left the forest before…I've never left Saria, or you. I can't go all by myself…I-I'm scared…"

"Fear not, little one, for thou knoweth not the courage within thine own self. I see for thou a great destiny in which thou shalt play a large part. Make haste to the city, meet the hero, and fulfill thine destiny…"

…

As soon as Link exited the bar, he walked back toward the piazza where they had gone through through the previous night. He crossed the plaza and lied down at the base of the stairs there. With the buildings blocking his view, Link could only see a patch of the night sky above. The stars shrank away and hid from the bright lights of the city.

The sounds of the city still ran late into the night. Link could see the streets from the other side of the alley still overflowing with people and visitors from all over the continent. The festival music played so loudly he wondered why he hadn't heard it from their room.

"_I hate this place."_

He took the tiny ocarina from his pocket, played a note, then immediately clutched at his ears.

"_Ah ah! My ears! Too loud!"_

After the unexpected blast to his eardrums dissolved, Link raised his eyebrow confusedly at his ocarina.

"_What was _that_? I didn't play it any louder than I normally do…did I?"_

In the bar, Adelz was listening intently to Telma's description of the boy who'd just exited the bar when she suddenly recoiled in pain.

"Ahh!"

"What?!" Ashei cried. "What's wrong?!"

As soon as she asked, Adelz was freed from her pain.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she responded. "It felt like music suddenly burst into my ears. I only hope it won't happen again…"

"Maybe we should go tell the people outside to keep it down," Shad made angrily to stand up.

"Don't bother, for they wouldn't listen," Adelz wisely stated. "Leave the citizens of Hyrule to their merry-making. Besides, it was not their music that I heard."

"Then who?" Auru demanded. "Whose music did you hear?"

Meanwhile, the periwinkle pixie zipped across the plains just outside of the city when a high-pitched whine stopped her short, and she crash landed into a dry mud puddle while clawing at her ears.

"Aahh! Too loud! Make it stop!"

As if following orders, the whine halted. Disorientated, she pulled herself out of the puddle and brushed the earth away from her tiny nude body.

"What was _that _all about? Someone out here is playing their music too loud. Don't they know I have important things to do?!"

She screamed and stuck her tongue at no one, squeezing her eyes closed. She snapped them open though when the obtrusive whine shifted to a soft melody.

"…Saria? What are you doing in there?"

She jumped into the air and continued her previous route, this time following the sound of the music into Hyrule City.

…

Link tried his ocarina again, this time much softer than usual. The note that came out was familiar to him, so he followed it with the next note, and the next one, and the next until he was playing a whole song.

"_Wow, I haven't played this song in years. I must've forgotten all about it. But…"_

His song warbled on the last few notes as he finished.

"_I can't remember where I learned it…"_

Link lifted the instrument to his lips again and had enough time to play the first note of the same song when his ocarina suddenly bashed forward into his mouth, hitting the gums above his front teeth.

"_Gah!"_

The taste of iron quickly followed. He moved the ocarina away and put two fingers to the inflicted area inside his mouth. When he brought them back, he saw and felt a dark wet spot on his fingertips. His irritation spurted as he rose to his feet.

"_Who's there?!"_

No one answered his silent demand. He looked and saw no one in the darkness. In anger, he spat the blood from his mouth out on the ground.

"Hey!"

The sudden tiny female voice shook as it screamed angrily at Link, and made him jump. He looked again but still saw no one.

"Didn't you learn any manners?! No one wants to see your disgusting spit, much less be drenched in it!"

"_Wh-where are you?"_

"Hello? Are you blind? I'm down here!"

Link looked down, and his eyes popped. A poor little girl, no bigger than his thumb and glowing bright blue, was flinging her arms and legs.

"Oh!" She groaned. "So gross!"

"_A-ah…ah…"_

Link's mouth dropped at the sight of the lilliputian. His eyes opened even wider when he noticed the dragonfly-reminiscent wings on her back.

"Ew! It's even in my hair!" She cried as she lifted her hands to wring out her hair, then stopped short.

"B-b-b-b-blood! It's blood!"

At this realization, the tiny pixie jumped up and down as if she were dancing on hot coals.

"Get it off! Get if off get it off get it off get it off!"

She peered up at the dumb-founded Link.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Do something! This is your fault, after all!"

"_What _are _you?!"_

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"_You're tiny!"_

"I'm still growing! I'll get bigger…I hope. What do you mean, 'what am I?'"

"_B-but you're glowing! And you have wings!"_

"Don't you know a fairy when you see one?!"

"_A fairy?"_

"Yes, a fairy! Now quit gawking at me and take me someplace where I can get cleaned, would you?"

"_A fairy…"_

Link fell back and sat on the bottom stair. What he read in fairy tales and children stories, what he'd thought of as nothing more than a fantasy, was standing right before him. Granted, he'd accidentally spit blood all over her and she was rightfully angry at him for it, but still! A fairy of all things!

"Are you listening? Don't you humans have a place where you can go to wash?"

Link moved toward the tiny pixie, but she staggered back.

"Whoa there!" She cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"_Um…taking you where you can get cleaned?"_

"Where, may I ask?"

"_Inside, over there."_

He pointed to indicate the inn, which from their position looked to be nothing more than a dark cave. The pixie girl opened her eyes wide in fear.

"Oh no! You're not taking me down a dark alley where you can do strange things to me! No way, Jose!"

"_What? But I-"_

"You know what? Forget it! You've already done enough, and I'm busy as it is! It's been nice meeting you, as if!"

She jumped into the air away from Link, but her blood/spit soaked wings were too heavy for her, and she came crashing down flat on her bare tummy.

"_Eh…are you ok?"_

She lied silently on the ground for a long time. Link was ready to scoop her up into his hand and force her to go with him into the inn anyway when he noticed her tiny shoulders shivering. She peeled herself off the ground and cupped her face into her hands as giant tears rolled out of her eyes.

"_Huh?!"_

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm not mad at you, even though you spit blood on me. I'm just so tired, and I can't think straight! I've been flying as fast as I could for four days straight! I'm hungry! I want to sleep, and now I'm disgusting! I miss Saria, and I wish I could go home! This is the worst day ever!"

Wailing, she wiped her eyes onto her naked arm. A bell rang in Link's mind.

"_Saria?"_

"Yeah. She's my friend, but you don't know her."

"_But I _do _know her."_

"Don't lie! You're just trying to trick me, aren't you?"

"_No really! I know her…or at least I think I do. That name sounds so familiar. Why can't I remember?"_

"Look; I'm sorry, but I have to go. I already told you I'm busy. I have to find the person that was playing that song."

"_Playing? A song? But why?"_

"Because, they were playing Saria's song. If I can find the person who was playing my friend's song, then maybe they can help me. They've gotta be around here somewhere."

This time, instead of trying to fly, the fairy stood on her wobbly legs and began walking away.

"_Wait! Come back!"_

The tiny fairy moved away so quickly that Link barely had time to grab his ocarina with his trembling hands and begin playing his song once more. The notes sprang from the tiny instrument to the fairy's ears, and made her stop short. She turned around and gaped at Link as he continued the sprightly song. When he noticed her angry eyes glaring at him, he stopped playing.

"…_Eh?"_

"YOU!"

She ran back and jumped Link. She didn't knock him over, or even make him wobble by any means, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared him straight in the face.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT SONG?! AND WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT OCARINA?!"

"_HUH?"_

"Saria only teaches that song to her very best friends! How do you know her?!"

"_I told you, I can't remember!"_

"Oh really? Then what about that ocarina? Saria told me she gave that ocarina to a boy she met in the Lost Woods a long time ago! How did you get it?! You stole it, didn't you?!"

"_No! I swear! I've never stolen anything in my life!"_

"Prove it!"

"_What?! How?"_

"Just prove it! You better start remembering or you'll have twilight to pay!"

"What the- Navi?"

Link and Navi stopped their arguing long enough to notice that a third voice had intervened on the conversation.

"Saria?!"

Navi released Link's shirt and whipped her head in all directions.

"Saria, where are you?!"

"Down here!"

Navi streaked over to where the forgotten ocarina laid on the ground, and knelt down next to it.

"Huh? Saria? How'd you get in there?"

The sound of a girl's light giggle came from the ocarina.

"_What in the world is going on?"_

Link rubbed his forehead.

"_This is a dream. It has to be."_

"You're silly, Navi," the voice explained. "I'm not actually _in _the ocarina. Whenever Link plays my song on this ocarina, he can talk to me whenever he likes."

"Link? Who's Link?"

"He should be that person standing right beside you."

"You can't possibly mean this idiot, Saria?"

"Hey you. Link's my friend, just like you are, Navi. I won't have you badmouthing my friends, just like I wouldn't let Link say anything bad about you. Be nice to him."

"…So that means…"

Navi turned to face Saria.

"Then you _do _know Saria…"

"Speaking of saying things," Saria shifted the conversation. "Link, why haven't you said anything yet? You're awfully quiet."

At this point, Link had fallen flat on his buttocks and was staring at the fairy and the talking ocarina in wide-eyed wonder. When he was suddenly addressed, he stuttered.

"_Ah …I…uh…"_

"Hey you, I mean Link."

Navi pointed at him.

"When a girl talks to you, you should answer back. It's only polite."

"…_But I can't."_

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"_I had an accident when I was younger. I lost my voice a long time ago."_

"Oh."

Navi's irritation at Link melted away with this new information.

"I guess that _would _explain things, wouldn't it?"

"What is it, Navi?" The ocarina asked.

"Link said he had an accident when he was just a kid, so he doesn't have a voice anymore."

"Goodness! What happened?"

"_A tree fell on me, and one of the branches pierced my throat."_

"He says a tree fell on him and it stabbed him in the throat."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds horrible! How does he look, Navi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he handicapped in anyway, like is he in a wheelchair, or using a cane?"

"_That's a weird thing to ask."_

"I don't know much about humans, but I couldn't even tell there was anything wrong with him until just now. He's got both his arms and legs, so I guess that even though he lost his voice, he's fine."

A sigh of relief came from the ocarina.

"Oh, good. At least that explains things."

"Hmm? Explains what, Saria?"

"Navi, where have you been? I was looking high and low through the forest for you for the last four days. Why are you with Link? Where _are_ you guys?"

"We're here in Hyrule City." 

"What?! How did you get all the way over there?"

"I flew."

"But Hyrule City is so far away! Why are you there?"

"…I'm sorry, Saria. I can't tell you," Navi's voice cracked.

"Hmm. Why not?"

"The Great Deku Tree sent me here to look for someone, but I can't tell you anything else. He told me not to tell anyone. I'm really sorry."

A long silence came from the ocarina until finally the voice answered back.

"Ah, so that explains it."

"What? What do you mean, 'that explains it'?"

"It's nothing, Navi."

"You know something, don't you? Tell me!"

"It's alright," the ocarina giggled. "You'll find out for yourself."

"Huh?!"

"In the meantime, it's no coincidence that you found Link; he's a good friend who wouldn't let anyone down. If anyone can help you find who you're looking for, it's him, right Link?"

"_Wait, what?"_

"I don't know, Saria. This guy seems kinda unreliable if you ask me."

"Trust me, Navi. You're in good hands."

Navi grumbled.

"Mmm, fine. I'll trust him, but only because you say so."

"In that case, I'll leave you to it. Hyrule City is a big place, and it's gonna be hard to find one person out of hundreds of thousands."

"Hu-hu-hu-_hundreds_ of th-th-th-_thousands_?!" Navi staggered back. "How am I going to find the Hero of Time out of so many people?!"

As soon as she finished her statement, she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oops," she squeaked.

"That's_ who you want to find?"_

"Darn it! I can't even do _that _right! The Great Deku Tree is gonna be so mad when he finds out that I told!"

"Calm down, Navi. No one here knows but us. You know I'd never tell a secret, and I know Link wouldn't tell either. Then again, that depends on whether Link actually decides to help you or not."

Before Link had a chance to gather his confused thoughts, Navi jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt collar once more.

"Please, Link! I'm begging you! There's no way I can find the Hero of Time all by myself in this huge place! I need your help! Please!"

"…_Ok."_

"Huh? You don't even wanna think about it? No excuses or nothing? Just _'Ok'_?"

"_I _did _accidentally spit all over you after all, so it's the least I could do. Plus there's no way I can let you go into the city all by yourself. It's_ _a dangerous place for a little fairy."_

"Hmph! I'm not that little," Navi grumbled.

"Is it settled, then?" the ocarina asked.

"Yeah. He says he'll help."

"I knew he would. You guys better get to it if you wanna find the Hero of Time, especially if the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to him, so I'll let you go."

"Wait! Saria, what if I need to talk to you again?"

"Don't worry, Navi. Anytime you or Link wants to talk to me, just play my song on his ocarina, and I'll always answer. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Saria, and thanks for helping."

"Don't thank me; Link's the one who's helping you. Speaking of which, before I go…Link?"

She paused before continuing.

"Thanks for calling. I know you lost your voice, but it was really good to hear from you again. I've missed you."

The ocarina went silent. Link and Navi both stared at it for a long time before Link finally walked over and picked it up.

"So you'll really help me, then? No joke?"

"_I don't mind."_

"You just said yes so fast that I almost don't believe it. No one I know would've agreed to helping a stranger so quickly…"

Navi glared intently at Link.

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"_Eh?"_

"You're weird…but you're nice. Saria said your name is Link."

"_And she said yours is Navi."_

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Link."

"_Likewise."_

"Now if you don't mind," Navi lifted up her hands. "Can you take me someplace where I can get cleaned up, and maybe sleep or have a bite to eat?"

"_I'm still confused. Who's Saria? Why can't I remember her? And…wait a minute! How can you hear me talk?!"_

"It's a little late to be asking that last one, don't you think?"

"_Maybe, but still."_

"I can hear you talk because I'm a fairy, and most fairies can hear the thoughts of humans. I'm not very strong yet, but at least I can do that much."

"_All right, then I guess I'll watch what I think around you."_

"I don't think that'll be too much of a problem with you," Navi giggled. "If Saria says you're a good person, then Navi thinks you're a good person too."

Navi's giggle made Link blush, so he quickly changed the subject.

"_Wha-what about Saria? If she's your friend, couldn't she hear me too?"_

"That would be true if she were a fairy like me, but she's not. Saria is a Kokiri."

"_A what?"_

"That means she's a child of the forest."

"_Child…of the…forest…"_

Images began springing into Link's mind. He saw himself running through the forest in the night, taking twists and turns and gasping for breath until he came into a meadow. There in the meadow, was where she waited: a girl so green and alive that she looked like she would melt with the tree on which she was sitting. She was playing a tiny oblong instrument, and Link recognized the song that sang from its holes.

"_I remember…"_

"Hmm? What was that?"

"_I remember Saria!"_

"Well it's about flippin' time. You ought to remember your own friends."

"_It's really vague, but I can see when we met. It was so long ago."_

"Well now that you remember her, you better make sure to talk to her as much as you can. Saria gets really lonely sometimes."

"_How come?"_

"She's got all the forest fairies to play with like me, but Saria doesn't know anybody else."

"_Aren't there other Koriki for her to play with?"_

"They're called Kokiri, and that's the sad part; there aren't any Kokiri left. Saria's the last one. The fairies and the Great Deku Tree are all she has now."

"_The last…one? Wow…I wish I'd known."_

Link sat down and stared hard at the ground. He'd barely had a chance to get to know the girl he'd met in the woods, and yet she clearly thought well enough of him to considered him a friend. She must've waited all that time, wanting to hear from him after they'd met. If circumstances had allowed it, Link would've played his ocarina and talked with her all she liked, but he hadn't, and he couldn't. The thought of her sitting and waiting for someone who would never be able to call; the thought drove a stake of guilt straight into Link's heart.

"_Dang. I really wish I'd known…"_

"Hey it's not your fault you never talked to her before, right? She didn't know you don't have a voice, so even if you tried talking to her, she wouldn't be able to hear you like I can."

"_I guess." _

Link as he gently scooped Navi up in his hands.

"_Still, she must've been lonely."_

"I just got done saying she had all the fairies and I, and the Great Deku Tree, didn't I? It's not like she was totally abandoned, but if you feel that badly about it, then you can make up for lost time by talking to her as much as possible. By the way, what happened to your hand?"

"_Eh? Oh, I got into a fight with one of the soldiers and dislocated my shoulder."_

"If your shoulder's hurt, why do you have your hand wrapped up?"

She pointed to indicate the wrappings around his left hand.

"_Oh, that's something else. That's where I-"_

"…What? That's where you what?"

'Saw those three triangles,' was what Link nearly stated, but stopped himself just in time. Even after he'd first seen them, Link still felt an utter desire to protect the mark on his hand. To explain exactly what they were would be more troublesome than it was worth.

"…_Um, nevermind."_

"Whatever. So where are we going?"

"_In there. We can get you cleaned up and get some food, too."_

"All righty. Let's go!"

Link cradled Navi in his hand as he made his way back to the tavern. He placed his hand on the door handle and pulled it open, only to run headlong into the person on the other side.

"_Oof!"_

"Ack!" Navi squeaked as she was smothered between Link and the other person.. "Hey you! Watch where you're…going…"

Navi's voice trailed off as she and Link both found themselves staring straight into a pair of burning red eyes. They stared back intently without the slightest hesitation. Link gulped.

"I thank you for your hospitality," the figure replied, turning back to call to Telma.

"No problem, Adelz."

Adelz walked swiftly out of the bar, but not before giving Link one more intense glance. Link and Navi watched as Adelz made his way back to the alley.

"Geez," Navi whispered. "That guy was scary."

"Hey kid!"

Link turned back to the bar. Ashei was waving from her seat.

"Come and sit with us!"

"Ashei," Shad grumbled. "Don't!"

"Come on!" she called. "Have a drink! The New Year's almost here!"

"What the-" Navi interrupted. "Where did he go?!"

Link looked back out of the bar and saw no trace of Adelz.

"How did he get away so fast?"

"Hurry up!" Ashei called. "Don't be shy!"

"Ashei, please." Shad ground his fist into his forehead.

"You shut up, won't ya?! I'll talk to whoever I wanna!"

"Link, you can't seriously wanna sit with those guys," whispered Navi.

"If we do, I might be able to get some food for you."

Navi's tiny tummy trembled.

"Good idea," she whined.

Link carefully made his way to the table where Ashei, Auru, and Shad sat, keeping Navi hidden in his hands.

"Have a seat!" Ashei welcomed him and yanked a chair out of the table with her foot, so Link sat.

"What you got there in your hands, son?" Auru asked gruffly.

"Hey you," Telma chuckled. "Leave the boy to his secrets."

"It's all right," Navi said out loud, peaking her head out between Link's fingers. "I'm no secret."

"Whoa!" Shad nearly jumped from his seat.

"It's a fairy!" Ashei cried.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" Telma knelt down to get a closer look.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Navi answered back. "I can put up a pretty decent fight!"

At this, the whole table laughed.

"She's feisty, too," Ashei chuckled. "I like her."

"She's also filthy, if you don't mind me saying," Shad replied as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes I am," Navi pouted. "Is there a place I can go to get washed?"

"There's a sink behind the counter over there," Telma pointed. "Help yourself."

Link carried Navi away from the table to the counter where Telma indicated. As soon as he turned on the faucets of the sink, Navi gave a little shriek.

"What is that?!"

"_Um, that's a sink. You can use it to wash up in."_

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at Link. She edged her foot into the sink, yanked it back from the feel of the magically appearing water, then jumped in, dancing and laughing.

"Yay! It's like a waterfall all for me!"

Ashei wanted to call Link back to the table, but just as soon as she opened her mouth, the tavern door slammed open.

"Telma!" a familiar gruff voice called. "Get me and my boys some liquor, on the rocks!"

"Bar's closed," Telma answered angrily. "And you and your boys ain't welcome here, Wallaceburg!"

"_Oh no. Not him."_

"What's wrong, Link?" Navi asked, hearing his apprehensive thought.

"_That's the guy who dislocated my shoulder."_

"Uh oh. Not good. Maybe he won't see us."

"_Just keep quiet."_

Wallaceburg and four other knights barged into the tavern and immediately took seats at a neighboring table.

"I ain't the mood tonight, bitch. You'll serve me if you know what's good for you."

"And you'll get the twilight out if _you_ know what's good for _you_!"

"Just give us our drinks, lady," one of the other soldiers whined. "We didn't come here to make trouble. We just need a place to vent for a while."

"I don't give a damn why you're here!" Telma retorted. "I refuse to give perfectly good food and drink to a bunch a' corrupted knights like you! We don't serve your kind here; never have, never will!"

"Telma, you'd better watch yourself," Wallaceburg growled. "It'd be a cryin' shame if somethin' bad ever happened to this fine establishment of yours."

"Back off, man!" Ashei rose from her seat. "She's the owner and she can serve whomever she damn well pleases! So why don't you do us all a favor a leave?"

Wallaceburg turned his attention to the angry woman rising from her seat.

"Last time I checked, I didn't take orders from a Horon bitch like you."

Shad had to use all his strength to hold Ashei back.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she fought and clawed in Shad's arms. "I'LL F*CKING MURDER YOU!"

"Ashei, stop!" Shad pleaded. "People upstairs are trying to sleep."

Wallaceburg and the soldiers laughed at her reaction.

"Ya see that? She threatened to commit murder. Maybe we should go and report her."

Auru's abrupt voice interrupted.

"Telma, give the men their drinks."

"Auru, I appreciate your input almost all the time, but this ain't one a' those times. I refuse to-"

"Telma," he repeated. "Give the men their drinks."

"Do what the man says," another soldier smirked. He was instantly silenced when Auru set his hard gaze after him.

"…Fine."

Telma made no effort to hide her anger. Her feet thudded as she moved to the counter where she grabbed glasses out of a cupboard, nearly breaking them.

"One side, sweety," she said to Link as she brushed him out of her way. He managed to duck away before she trampled him.

"Hey!" Wallaceburg suddenly demanded.

"_Oh no!"_

"It's you! You're the punk who gave us all this trouble in the first place! It's your fault we have extra duty during the holiday!"

"_Crud!"_

Link turned uneasily to face the puffed-up soldier, whose face had turned red in rage.

"Wait a second," Ashei interrupted. "You know these guys?"

"We whipped his ass just a few hours ago," a faceless soldier replied. "But then he ratted us out to Raven and got us inta trouble."

"_That's not what happened!"_

"There ain't no Raven to bail you out this time, you snot." Wallaceburg stood from the table, and the others followed suit. "I say we finish what we started at the gate entrance."

"You sit your ass back in that chair!" Telma screamed. "Make one move toward him and I'll have you thrown out faster than you can believe!"

"Oh yeah?" One of the soldiers laughed. "You and what army?"

"That would be me."

The soldier turned around and saw himself standing face to face with Auru, who'd moved out of his seat and was now looming over him. He stared wide-eyed and angrily at the soldier, and cracked the knuckles of his callused and muscular hands.

"Forget it!" Wallaceburg stood from the table. "I ain't drinkin' anything with that snot-nosed brat here."

He stomped toward the tavern entrance with his goons following after him.

"You better not go anywhere by yourself, kid! Cuz if you do, you'll go away with more than just a messed-up shoulder!"

With that, Wallaceburg slammed the door so hard the windows rattled. The noise made Link wince.

"Thank goodness," Shad sighed. "They're gone."

"Good riddance!" Navi jumped out of the sink. "I was just about to teach 'em a lesson!"

"Since your up, Telma," Ashei began "Would you mind getting us a few more drinks?"

"Ashei, for crying out loud!" Shad threw his arms in the air. "You have the sense of timing of a tree stump!"

"It's alright, Shad," Telma reassured. "I'd much rather bring you guys drinks any day."

She turned to Link patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry you had to deal with that, hon."

She stopped when she noticed his bright blue eyes glaring furiously at no one.

"Telma?" Navi asked. "Is it ok if I could get some food, too? I don't need much. A few crumbs here and there will fill me up."

"Sweetheart," Telma began as she filled the glasses in her hand. "You can have all the food you want. Just sit at the table with the others."

"Yay!"

Link scooped her up in his hand and sat back at the table. He dropped her on the table and cupped his chin in both hands.

"Hey!" Navi cried as she flopped onto the table. "Be more careful would ya? My wings are still wet."

"Man!" Ashei rubbed her forehead. "What a night. Is this your first time in the city?"

Link nodded.

"That sucks. The first time you visit the city is supposed to be a dream come true, and here you are in a nightmare."

He nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ashei continued.

"He can't." Navi butted in. "He lost his voice when he was just a kid."

"Really? Geez, that sucks even more."

"That's right," Telma said from the other side of the room. "Talon said something like that earlier, and Rusl did, too."

Link whirled around to face Telma, and she answered the question he knew he would ask if he could.

"That's right," she said. "I know Rusl."

"We all do," Ashei replied. "He's practically one of us. I'm Ashei, by the way. You already know Telma, of course."

"Auru."

"And the wise guy sitting over there is Shad."

"Hey! Can't I even introduce myself?"

"I'm Navi and that's Link, but you already know him. Who's this Rusl guy you mentioned?"

"_He's a blacksmith in Ordon Village. I'll tell you later."_

"Hmph," Navi grumbled. She stopped her grumbling when Telma came to the table carrying a cup of milk and a piece of bread, both several times larger than she was.

"Is _THAT_ for _ME_?! It's so big!"

"It's all for you, hon."

"I can't eat all this! It's too much! What's that?"

"_That's jelly. Try it."_

Link tore a piece of the bread small enough for Navi to hold in her tiny hands.

"Eww, Chuchu jelly is gross!"

"_It's not Chuchu jelly. You'll like this."_

Navi glared at Link as she took a doubtful bite into the crumb. Her eyes lit up at the taste.

"It tastes like strawberries!" She cried in delight as she dove in.

"So, Link," Shad interrupted. "Rusl's mentioned you once or twice to us before. He thinks pretty highly of you." Ashei leaned closely next to Link.

"He said you saved his village from thieves once, all by yourself, when you were just a kid! Is that true?"

"Really?" Navi looked up from her meal. A layer of strawberry jelly covered her face. "That's so cool!"

"That's assuming it's true," Auru folded his arms. "Forgive me if I take that story with a grain of salt."

"Oh psh! Don't mind him," Ashei pointed to Auru. "The old man's just a loveable grump is all. Rusl's not a liar anyway, so I know it's true. I don't know what you did to make that ass Wallaceburg so mad at you, but as far as I'm concerned the enemy of my enemy is my friend!"

"Hear hear!" Telma cheered as she came back to the table, carrying five mugs in her hands and passing one out to each of them and herself.

"One for ya too, Link," she said. "You're practically a man now, and if you can stand up to Wallaceburg then that makes you old enough to drink."

"_Thanks, but I don't deserve it."_

"Link said he doesn't deserve it," Navi answered after she chewed and swallowed a large chunk of bread.

"Nonsense, boy!" Telma laughed. "I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you, you're one of a kind! Drink up."

Link stared at the mug in his hands shamefully.

"What's the matter, kid?" Ashei managed to say after chugging down her mug. "Never had a drink before?"

"Can't blame him, I guess," Telma thought. "His own dad drinks so much that he probably wouldn't want to himself."

"It's not that," Navi answered for Link. "He just says he's done nothing to deserve your praise. What a whiner."

Link twitched his eyes toward Navi, looking rather irritated.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shad, swirling the alcohol in his mug.

"He says, he didn't really stand up to that guy. When he was coming into the city, Wallaceburg was being a real jerk to a woman who just needed to stay in the city for the night, so he walked over to him and tried to punch him. But before he knew what was happening the other guys were beating _him_ up, instead. Sounds like a real jerk if you ask me."

With her retelling of Link's story provided by Link himself complete, Navi went back to her bread.

"Good grief!" Telma laughed. "You even _think_ like a man!"

"_Huh?"_

"It doesn't sound like you failed to me. So what if ya got beaten up for it? You still got done what you aimed to do."

"_But I didn't do anything. I just got the crap beaten out of me. I failed."_

Navi answered his statement aloud, and Ashei replied, "That's bull crap, you hear?!""

She yelled so loudly that Link jumped in his seat.

"If you think that going out of your way to stand up for someone who can't help themselves is a failure, then you're not the kid Rusl's always talkin' about."

"Hey cut him some slack," Shad responded. "At least the kid is humble. And honest, too."

"That's true," Telma laughed. "It's hard enough to find a good brave man in this city."

"And even harder to find one who won't show off about it," Ashei finished Telma's thought. "Here I thought there wasn't a single good man left in Hyrule."

"That's cause he isn't," Telma answered back. "He's from Ordona!"

Poor Link sat and blushed deeper and deeper as he watched Telma and Ashei go on about him blushing deeper and deeper.

"Look!" Ashei screamed, tears running from her laughing eyes. "He's so red!"

At this statement, Link's face turned into a tomato.

"Ashei, you're drunk!" Shad yelled.

"So are you!" She yelled back.

Telma and Ashei laughed so loudly and heartily that Link wondered whether the people upstairs would be awakened.

"Ladies, please!" Shad pleaded with them. "Not you too, Telma! People are trying to sleep!"

"Sweetheart, there ain't no one upstairs!" Telma guffawed. "No one but Talon and his kids are here tonight, and one of them is here havin' a good time with us."

Link felt something rub against his leg, and he looked down. A large white cat smoothed her tail against Link's calf, then stared up at him with big turquoise eyes as she sat at his feet.

"See?" Telma laughed. "Even Louise likes this kid, and she doesn't like anybody!"

Link moved his hands out of the way as Louise jumped up into his lap. She kneeded his knees as she made herself comfortable, then laid her head down onto her paws.

"Looks like you've got a way with animals, son," Auru observed.

Link scratched Louise behind her ears, and she purred noisily.

"He lives on a ranch," Navi answered out loud. "He doesn't like birds though, and they don't like him much, either."

"Do tell."

Link shrugged.

"That cat's got the right idea," Shad yawned. "I'm getting a little tired myself."

"Let's finish these last drinks, and then ya'll can go home," Telma raised her glass.

"Aw, but it's still early!" Ashei stated. "Let's not go just yet! I wanted to let Link know who we are."

"Ashei, don't!" Shad protested.

"You're not the boss of me! I've got just as much say in who we tell, yeah? Listen, Link; we're not just a random party here in the city having a good time. We were meeting with that person you just saw walk out of the bar a moment ago."

"You mean that ninja person earlier?" Navi asked with a mouth stuffed full of bread. "How come?"

"Ninja person," Telma laughed. "That's a rather fitting title. I'll be sure to let her know you called her that."

"That dude was a girl?!" Navi shrieked as Link's reaction and her own as well.

"Yes, she was a girl," Auru answered. "But as far as you're concerned, he's still a man, got that?"

"_What for?"_

"Because Adelz, that's one of his names by the way, would prefer his identity kept secret if you catch my drift," Shad answered. "Not everyone here in the city agrees with what we're doing."

"_Why not?"_

"We're the Resistance, Link," Telma went on. "We don't like the way things are going in the kingdom right now; we've got so many corrupted knights going around doing whatever they please with almost no supervision by higher-ups. You saw for yourself how that guy Wallaceburg acted before."

"_It makes me mad just thinking about it."_

"Exactly, and some of the politicians we have running the government are just as bad. Most of them are spending tax payers' money every chance they get on whatever they want, and they're working hard to keep the corrupted knights in control because it keeps _them _in control too. They're the ones who instated most of those knights in the first place."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Take Wallaceburg for example: we've got access to pretty much every record of every single Royal Knight here in the city, but something very strange has happened these last several years."

"Ashei, don't tell him everything, geez!"

"Shut up! We gotta tell somebody, don't we?"

"_Tell me what?"_

"We've got brand new records popping up," Auru announced.

"And not just new recruits, either," Ashei continued. "We've found literally thousands of records in the Royal Knights' archives that have appeared from out of nowhere; of people we've never seen or heard of before. And for every record that's shown up, there's been another knight to match. It's put the Royal Knights, _and _the Royal Family on edge."

"_But how is that a bad thing?"_

"It's a bad thing," Auru explained, "Because the Royal Knights aren't simply allowed to instate anyone they want into their ranks. By law, they are required to do thorough background checks on every civilian or individual who applies for membership into the military."

"_Are you saying that the Royal Knights have done away with that law? Have they really become _that _corrupt?"_

"Link, we've got no problems with the army itself. Some of its Knights are quite good-natured and good-hearted people."

"It's those bastards who think that just be cause they're Knights it means they can do whatever the hell they want that I got a problem with!"

Ashei stood from her chair and smashed her fist onto the table. The banging of her fist sent Louise scurrying from Link's lap into a far off corner of the bar.

"Besides, even if the Royal Knights truly _were _that corrupt," Shad explained as he rubbed his forehead. "You can't run background checks on people that don't exist."

"_What?!"_

"Those people whose records showed up suddenly in the archives; when we say they appeared out of nowhere, we really mean they showed up out of nowhere."

"And here I thought you weren't gonna say anything, Shad," Ashei smirked.

"If we're gonna tell him everything, then we might as well just get it out there."

"_What do you mean they showed up out of nowhere?"_

"We mean just that: men from far and wide have suddenly appeared as part of the ranks of the Royal Army, each one claiming relatively ordinary baclgrounds; one might be from Labrynna, another might hail from Lanayru, and that one over there might be from Papuchia Island for all we know, but every single one of these guys hasn't a bit of background information for us to check. No birthing documents, no parents, nothing."

"_But I don't have any of those things either. Wouldn't that make me just as suspicious?"_

"You have witnesses who can attest to your origins, Link. Talon's your legal guardian and Malon is just as much your sister as anybody could be. Plus, from what Rusl's told us about you, it seems everyone in Ordon Village knows your name."

"_Yeah, I guess that makes sense."_

"With these guys it's different. Many officials of the Royal Army have had to go physically to the places where these men claim to come from, only to come home empty handed because no one in that village or city has even heard of any of these guys before. They've literally appeared out of nowhere."

"_I guess I still don't get it. How is all this a bad thing?"_

"Do I have ta spell it out for ya?!" Ashei yelled urgently. "These guys, whoever they are, lied to us and the people of Hyrule about where they came from! If they can lie about that-"

"Who knows what else they're lying about," Navi answered. She'd stopped eating bread and was looking up fearfully at the giant people surrounding her.

"Including their so-called allegiance to the kingdom, and His Royal Majesty," Telma finalized.

"So this is what the Great Deku Tree meant," Navi said to herself.

"Get it now, kid?" Ashei demanded. "We've got people running left and right all claiming to be Royal Knights, and no one can tell the difference! None of the citizens can trust any of them because even the ones that _are_ legit are too busy being bastards to their own countrymen, and we don't even know how to react to the ones that have no records!"

"_Ok, _now _I get it. Is Wallaceburg one of those guys?"_

"Yes, he is. He was one of the first ones to show up about seven years ago. He claims to be a peasant from Whittleton Village in the Faron Province, but just like all the others, no one's ever heard of him before."

"He's a liar and a sexist!" Ashei brutally interrupted. "And he's racist too! If you're not a human or Hylian man, then as far as he's concerned you're worthless!"

"_Can't they just run investigations on the soldiers that have no information?"_

"What information would they investigate?"

"_But there's gotta be something to find on these guys! They can't really be showing up out of nowhere."_

"That's another problem, I'm afraid. The only way to find out anything else about these guys is through what would be considered illegal means of search and seizure. It's against the law in Hyrule to conduct searches on individuals, civilian or otherwise, without their consent or the consent of a relative, or without resonable means, such as a criminal investigation. None of these men have done anything criminally wrong, and not a single one of them has a relative who can give consent."

"_So these guys are taking advantage of the law so they can get into the army?"_

"More or less. And what's worse, even if we could file criminal charges against any of these soldiers and begin an investigation, the only group that would be charged with invesigating the Royal Knights, are the Royal Knights themselves."

"_What does that mean?"_

"It means that if they wanted to, the Royal Knights could just send in other knights with no backgrounds to investigate those under investigation so that they can claim complete innocence."

"_I think I'm starting to get it. So the army is so split up between the corrupt knightsan the unknown knights, and the good knights that no one knows what to think of them anymore?"_

"It's much worse than that, Link. Since the army is so fractioned off, we as a nation have almost no protection from our enemies. Now's pretty much the perfect time for any other country to attack us if they wanted to, and it's also a great setup for another civil war like the one we had 16 years ago. For all we know, those soldiers who aren't really soldiers were put there by our enemies. If a war were to start up right now, we'd probably have massacres going on like those that happened 16 years ago, and there'd be no one to stop them."

"_But aren't we at war now?"_

Shad, who'd just begun drinking down some of his liquor, did a spit take.

"What?!"

"Link, where in the world did you hear that?!"

"_Um…"_

By now, the whole table was staring at him.

"_I-I-uh…right before we left for Hyrule City yesterday! Someone from the army came to our ranch and officially announced that we were at war with the Gerudo. I-I-I didn't think that…"_

"Of course. There was no way you could've known," Auru rubbed the stubble on his chin and appeared to be thinking hard about something.

"Link, things aren't looking good for the country, but we are certainly _not _at war with anyone, at least not yet."

"_Don't tell me-"_

"You were lied to, and from what you just said, it was most likely by one of those soldiers we just said."

"Did he say who he was or what he was doing?"

"_Yeah. He said his name was Rio and that he was a crier for the Royal army, going door to door to announce the war."_

"Why would they be spreading rumors about a war?"

"Are they trying to get a rift out of the citizens for kicks?"

"Let's hope that's _all_ that they're doing."

"That's an awfully cruel way to rile the people up. War's not a joke, it's a serious matter!"

"Why the Gerudo, though?"

"Political relations with them have always been a little tight. Granted, we haven't had any issues with them for 20 years, but it makes sense that they would pick someone we've been at war with before."

"Now hold your horses, people," Auru interrupted. "Let's not go making false allocutions just yet. How do we even know there's a connection with this false declaration of war and these unknown soldiers?"

"Who else could it be?!" Ashei argued. "This is the kind of thing those guys would do!"

"Perhaps it is merely one soldier pranking some innocent families?"

"What kind of crier for the army goes across the province just to prank a couple of ranches?!"

"Who said he went across the province? Link, after he visited you, did you see where he went?"

"_No, but there isn't another ranch for miles from ours."_

"You see? Who knows if the crier even visited anyone else besides Link and his family."

"Well then, why Link? What's so special about him that made the crier prank him?"

"People don't need a reason to pull a joke on someone."

"War isn't a joke! If Link or Malon or Talon had gone and told someone what they'd heard, rumors of war would be spreading faster than anyone could stop them!"

"I never said it was a good joke."

"Even if what you say is true Auru, this incident only stands to prove our point. Whether it's a soldier pulling pranks or a group of corrupted knight pulling legs, the army needs some serious reorganization. We've _got_ to do something about those Knights before a war really _does _happen!"

"The Hero!" Navi cried.

"Excuse me?" Shad raised his eyebrow.

"The Great Deku Tree sent me from the forest here to the city because he sensed evil forces in the kingdom, and that he wanted me to find the Hero of Time! If anybody can fix this mess, he can!"

"_I want to find him, too."_

The expressions on the others' faces quickly changed to tense dread. They looked back and forth from one another to Link.

"What's the matter?" Navi asked. "Louise got your tongue?"

Shad began laughing nervously, but was immediately elbowed in the stomach by Ashei.

"Navi, sweety," Telma began. "It's not the Hero's job to restructure an army, and he's not someone we call for help whenever we want."

"But the Great Deku Tree told me that he's here in the city! I have to find him and bring him back to the forest!"

"_Even if we can't ask anything of him, it'd be nice to know where he is so that if anything bad happens, we'll still be ok!"_

"Son," Auru began. "No one knows where the Hero is, and that's the way it's supposed to be. He will never appear before the people of Hyrule until he is needed. No one's seen him for centuries, and let's hope it stays that way."

"But he-" Before she finished, Navi twirled around and jumped once more to grab Link's shirt collar.

"You _saw _him?! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You've _seen _the Hero of Time?" Shad raised an eyebrow. "This outta be interesting."

"_It's true! He saved my life!"_

"Oh really?" Shad went on. "When?"

"_Rusl said that I was the one who saved his village, but that's not entirely true. I was trying to get rid of the thieves, but they got the better of me, and they were about to kill me when _he _ showed up and stopped them."_

"He, as in the Hero I'm assuming?"

"_Yeah. I don't know what he did or how he did it; it's all a blur, but somehow he stopped the thieves before they could kill me, and then he saved my life. I know he's out there, and I gotta find him!"_

"Son, did you ever see the Hero save you?"

"_Well…no. I couldn't see his face, and I can barely remember."_

"Then how do you know it was the Hero who saved your life?"

"_I don't know, I really don't. But I can feel it; it must've been him! I want to find him, and thank him…"_

Shad, Telma, and Auru sat staring awkwardly back and forth between one another and Link. It was a long time before Shad finally spoke up.

"Well," he started. "Since you just got in, you really haven't had a chance to check this city out, right?"

Link shook his head.

"If I were you, I'd pay a visit to the Temple of Time tomorrow. The whole place is practically dedicated to the Legend of the Hero, so you're bound to find out more about him there."

"I keep tellin' you!" Telma interrupted. "The Hero ain't just a legend! Why, my 6th great-grandmother, whom I'm named for, helped played a role in the legend right here in this very bar! There's some real history in this place, and it's all because ah that boy!"

"We know…" Ashei muttered. "You keep harping about it, yeah?"

"You'd better go as early as you can though," Shad went on. "Because the Temple is pretty busy around this time of year."

"Does that mean you guys believe he's real?" Navi asked.

"Of course I do!" Telma cried. "Ever since I was a wee varmint, it's been my dream to meet the Hero, and give him a hand just like my great grandma did all those years ago."

"You'd better hope that dream never comes true, Telma," Auru growled. "Because if any of us should ever actually meet the Hero of Time, it means Hyrule is in grave danger."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," thought Shad. "To get the chance to meet such an idol wouldn't be worth the risk of my home, or the people I care about."

"In any case," Telma continued. "You heard what the boy said: you wanna find out more about the Hero of Time, go visit that Temple, and then come pay me a visit, and I'll tell you all you'll ever need ta hear!"

"Don't do it…" Ashei mumbled in Link's ear. "If you do, she'll talk ya ta death."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing to find out where this guy is, or at least for Link to find out more about him. If the Great Deku Tree of the forest thinks he's around, then we might as well take advantage of this situation. At the very least, it'll be an educational experience for you, no?"

"Anyways, tomorrow morning, go visit the Temple of Time, and get their as early as you can."

"_Alright."_

"I think I'm ready for bed," Telma yawned. "I gotta get up early tomorrow morning to open the bar."

"I'm tired, too," Navi sighed. "Was flying four days straight, too tired to think…"

Link scooped up a pooped Navi in his hand and made his way to the upstairs.

"Headin' off, are ya? Good night, then."

"Good night."

"_Good night."_

"Good night…" Navi mumbled.

Link waved as he headed back upstairs through the inn door. As soon as he was up the stairs and out of hearing distance, Telma and Shad both fell back in their chairs.

"Thank goodness!" Telma sighed. "I was sure he'd heard us talkin' earlier. 'Bout scared me witless!"

"Now that he's gone, I can finally relax," Shad wiped the sweat from his eyebrows. "That kid sure is clueless; he doesn't even know what kind of effect he has on people."

"You idiots."

Telma and Shad looked up to Auru's statement.

"…You're probably right," Shad sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"I don't care if I'm an idiot. If that kid ain't the Hero of Time, then by golly I'll sell this bar and go into show business!"

"Ashei, why did you even invite him over here in the first place?"

"I guess I was kinda hopin' that if it turns out he really _is _the Hero ah Time, if we got him on our side then maybe he'd be willin' to help the cause, yeah? Guess I got a little sidetracked, though."

"Yet he thinks he's met the Hero. What'll happen if he really _is _the Hero?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?"

"Shouldn't we let Rusl and Princess Zelda know that someone's threatening to start a war?"

"I'll take care ah Princess Zelda if Telma tells Rusl."

"I'm not doing anything tonight. I'm going to bed."

…

"Link?" Navi mumbled, half asleep.

"_Hmm?"_

"Is that why you agreed to help me find the Hero of Time?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"You said he saved your life and that you wanted to thank him. Is that why you decided to help me?"

"…_Yeah. You got me."_

Link tiptoed up the stairs and down the hallway of the second floor. Navi stared up at Link from his hand. Even though the hallway was dimly lit and they could barely see three feet in front of them, Navi could still see the piercing blue of Link's eyes.

"…_What?"_

"Nothing. I think I can fly now so you can let me go."

Navi jumped out of Link's hand and hovered slowly behind him.

"_I thought the Great Deku Tree said you weren't supposed to tell anyone that you were looking for the Hero of Time."_

"He said not to tell anybody that I don't trust. If we're gonna have any hope of finding the Hero of Time, we need information, and they seemed to know a lot about this place."

"_I hope they were right about the Temple then. We can go there tomorrow and see what there is. I was gonna go there anyways, so I can at least kill two birds with one stone."_

"How come you were gonna go there anyway?"

"_I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm getting tired."_

"You know, it's really annoying that you can't talk! I had to do all the talking with those people downstairs while sat and relaxed."

"_Thanks for doing that though. It's nice to know I can convey my thoughts for the first time in a long time."_

"…You're welcome.," Navi blushed, but Link didn't see. "By the way, you said your shoulder was injured, right? Let me take a whack at it."

"_What?"_

Before Link took another step, Navi buzzed in circles around his chest and up to his head.

"_Wha- what did you do?"_

"There. You should be fine now. I'm a fairy, so I can heal you whenever you get hurt. Just don't expect me to heal anything major, because I'll use all my energy and die if I do."

Link shifted his shoulder in place, and felt neither soreness nor pain.

"_Wow, thank you. You're nice to have around."_

Navi's blue hue turned red. Link came to his room and quietly pushed the door open.

"_This is where we sleep."_

"Who are those people in those beds?" Navi whispered.

"_The one over there is my sister, Malon, and the one over there is the man who adopted me, Talon."_

"Well if they're in the beds, where are we supposed to- oh you can't be serious," Navi groaned as she saw the blanket on the ground.

"_It's actually not that bad. I don't mind sleeping on the ground. It's kinda nice."_

"Well at this point, I don't really care where I sleep because if I don't go to sleep soon, I'm going to fall asleep in the air."

Link tiptoed to his blanket on the ground and crawled underneath, lying on his back. Navi drifted behind behind him, and as soon as he lied down, she lied down on his chest.

"I hope you don't mind."

"_Nah, go ahead. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight."_

"Why not?"

"_I've been given so much to think about: you, Saria, the Great Deku Tree, the Hero, and what those guys said about the Royal Knights. It's a lot to absorb."_

"Well don't spend all night thinking about it. We gotta get up early tomorrow so we can get to the Temple of Time."

Navi grabbed Link's hand and used it as her own blanket.

"Good night, Link."

"_Good night, Navi."_

"Link?"

"_Yeah?"_

"It was nice to meet you."

"_Yeah…you too."_


	12. Ordona 11: Underground Waterway

_It's been over a year since I've first published "The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time," and so I'm taking the time to reply to as many of those who have reviewed my story thus far. It does a writer good to know there are people who appreciate their work and take time out of their own schedules to read and review/give critiques of the story they just read, so I wish to personally let you know just how much I've appreciated your input on this story which I've put so much work, time, effort, and research into. _

_ I guarantee you that I'm in it for the long haul when it comes to this epic of a story: I don't plan on discontinuing it, putting it on hiatus, or deleting it anytime in the near future. I intend to finished it no matter the circumstances. I will finish it whether it takes me another year or another ten years, and I will finish it whether I get a thousand more reviews or no more reviews. _

_ The journey has only barely begun, both for Link, the Hero of Time, and for us, the readers. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story throughout the coming adventures for Link, and for us. _

_ I thank you for reading, and may the Triforce be with you!_

**Wanna help me write this story? When you're finished reading this chapter, look for the special message at the bottom addressed specifically to you, the readers!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Link…?"<em>

"…_Where am I?" _

_Link blinked several times and put his fingers to his lids before he realized his eyes were open. A black void surrounded and swallowed him. He felt his body rushing and his hair whipping across his face. _

"…_Am I falling?"_

_An eerie voice entered Link's head. His heart sank and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at the cold, dead sound._

"…_What do you care, boy?" It whispered in his ear. "It's not your problem, and it's none of your business. Go home and take care of your horses…You don't belong here…"_

"…_But I don't…I want…"_

"_Hey, shut up!" A new, harsher voice demanded. This one sounded familiar, but Link felt too abject to care._

"_What are you, stupid?! Get outta here and go crying home to mommy! Oh wait, you can't! You don't have a mommy!"_

_Both voices cackled at Link, so he covered his ears. The laughing was joined by a cacophony of jeering._

"_Leave me alone!" He cried out._

"_What's wrong, Link?!"_

"_Afraid of the dark?!"_

"_Look at you! So scared!"_

"_Go home, little boy!"_

"_What a coward!"_

"_AHAHAHA!"_

"_Stop it! Leave me alone!"_

_He squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his fists tighter over his ears. Tears streamed from his eyes._

"_Aw look! He's crying!"_

"_What a big baby!"_

"_You can't do anything right!"_

"_Go back to your silly little ranch!"_

"_You can't win!"_

"_You'll never win!"_

"_Give up already!"_

"_Give up, Link!"_

"_Give up!"_

"_Give up!"_

"_Give up!"_

"_Give Up!"_

"_GIVE UP!"_

"_NO!" Link screamed. "NEVER!"_

_The voices vanished instantly as a pure light suddenly shone above him. He squinted up at the light and shielded his vision with his hands. A person made of blue hovered in the light and looked down at him; a person with no eyes, just blank blue where their eyes should've been. _

"_I'm waiting for you…" they said in a tuned voice. "The time has come for you to awaken…"_

_The three triangles on Link's left hand glowed, the bottom right emanating more than the others._

"…_Are you…an angel?"_

_He watched as the person and the light both faded away. When they left he realized he wasn't falling anymore, but was now lying in something soft, even though he didn't feel the landi–_

"Link…Link, get up. It's time to wake up. I've been waiting all morning."

"…_What?"_

"C'mon," Navi whispered. Link opened his eyes and sat up.

"Whaa!" Navi went tumbling off her spot on his chest.

"_What time is it?"_

"I don't know. I don't read human time."

Just as Navi answered, the bells from the distant Temple of Time resonated through the city; they rang five times.

"_Five? In the morning? It's too early, Navi. Go back to sleep."_

"No!" Navi hissed. "That guy said we had to make sure to get to the Temple early, so we are! Let's go."

"_He said we should try, not actually _do _it. I want to sleep…"_

"Get up, Link! We're going right now!"

"_Alright, alright."_

Link threw off the blankets and stood up quickly, wobbling on his feet.

"Quiet!" Navi hissed.

In her bed, Malon grunted and turned onto her other side.

"They almost woke up!"

"_Talon won't wake up anytime soon, but Malon's an early bird. We'd better hurry before she gets up."_

"Then let's go!"

Navi pulled anxiously on Link's collar, dragging him toward the door, her wings buzzing busily.

"_Ok ok, just let go of me, would you?"_

"Hurry up!"

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Good grief."_

Link rubbed his eyes groggily and took a step for the door. He reached absentmindedly into his pocket and felt nothing. His heart skipped a beat.

"…_!"_

He checked his other pocket, pulled out the slip of cloth with his name, and stuffed it back in. He began searching the room by lifting his blanket from the ground and looking under the beds.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"_It's gone!"_

"What?"

"_Saria's ocarina! I can't find it!"_

"You _lost _Saria's ocarina?! What is wrong with you?!"

"_I didn't lose it! I had it last night! It's gotta be around here somewhere, just–"_

They froze as Malon shifted in bed once more, stirring.

"Forget about it!" Navi whispered. "We can find it later, but we _have _to go now!"

"_But–"_

"Now!"

"_Fine!"_

Link ripped open the door and closed it loudly behind him. He strode through the hallway and down the stairs.

"…Link?"

"_What?!"_

His eyes flashed back at Navi, so her wings drooped.

"…Nothing," she murmured.

He frowned.

"…_I'm sorry, Navi. I'm not mad at you. I just wish I hadn't lost the ocarina, and I didn't sleep very well."_

"I'm sorry too, Link. I don't mean to be a nag, but I really want to find the Hero of Time. The Great Deku Tree seemed really…worried…"

Link stared at his hands, opened and closed his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"…That ocarina is really important to you, isn't it?"

"…_Yeah. It it."_

"We'll find it, Link. I know we will! It couldn't have gone too far. Like you said, you had it last night, so all we have to do is retrace our steps. I bet you left it outside where we were, remember?"

"_That makes sense. I'll check outside before we go, but if it's not there, then we'll just head for the Temple, and I guess I'll worry about it later."_

"Sounds like a plan!"

Link opened the door into the bar. All of last night's candles and the fire in the fireplace were blown out, and all the chairs had been upturned onto their tables. A cold chill came into the room; the last one winter would give off. The only light in the bar came through the closed windows, but it was a pale and weak and brought more darkness than light, for it cast shadows in the room.

He was making his way toward the front door when he looked over at last night's table where he'd sat with the others. They never finished explaining what they did as the Resistance or why people didn't like them; just that they were the Resistance and that there were soldiers showing up in the army for some strange reason. In fact, they never explained why they'd wanted Link to sit with them in the first place except that they were friends of Rusl's and to babble on about how they thought Link was the greatest thing since sliced bread, even though he'd barely met them.

Link thought of yesterday and of the people outside the gates of Hyrule. He thought of how they'd pointed and smiled confidently at him.

"_What's the big deal? I'm just a normal person like everyone else, aren't I?"_

So far, everyone he'd met in the city either fell in love with him or hated his guts. Everyone except Sir Raven, of course.

Link scoffed at the thought of him. He didn't know what Raven thought of him, but as long as he never met him again he didn't care. He hated him almost as much as he hated Wallaceburg, and he hated both of them for the same reason.

Link lifted his hand toward the front door and jiggled the handle.

"_What the–"_

"What's wrong?" asked Navi.

"_The door's locked!"_

"What?! Why? Telma knew we were leaving early, right?"

"_Maybe she forgot, or didn't think we'd be leaving so early." _

"Try the windows. Maybe we can climb out that way."

Link's hint was ignored, so he tried the latches of every window he could find on the first floor.

"_It's no good. All the locks are rusted tight."_

"Telma really outta fix this place up."

"_What do we do now? We can't do anything if we can't get outside."_

A gently thump came from behind. Link turned and saw Louise, Telma's cat. She'd jumped from the wooden floor and now sat on the bar counter. She stared at Link and Navi and flicked her tail back and forth.

"Good morning, Louise," Navi fluttered over to her. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of this place, would you?"

Louise gently cocked her head. She turned from them, lept nonchalantly from the bar counter, crossed the tavern and made her way over to last night's table.

"_Can you talk to animals, too?"_

"I can, but not to that many. I'm still growing, so I don't have very many powers yet."

Louise stared hard at Link.

"She wants us to follow her. She says there's another way out."

Link and Navi followed Louise as she stepped farther and farther into the back of the bar. Past the table where the Resistance sat the night before, stacks of rotted crates lined the wall all the way up into the rafters. Louise jumped onto the ledge of a crate and climbed up to the peak of the pile all the way to the ceiling. Navi flew after her.

"She says it's this way."

"_Seems like a weird way to get outta here, but ok."_

Link grabbed the highest crate he could reach and pulled himself up. The crate's wooden frame groaned under his grasp and shattered.

"Watch out!"

Link pulled back his hand in time to keep from getting any cuts, but found himself tumbling back down. He reached for another crate just in time to keep from falling.

"Grab onto the crates she used to climb up. Those are the strongest ones in the pile."

He climbed up the rest of the crates without further incident and grasped onto the wide rafter where Louise sat in wait.

"Louise says to be careful; it's been a while since anyone as heavy as a human has been up in these rafters, and you've seen for yourself how run down this place is."

"_Got it."_

Link lifted himself onto the rafter and knelt down on his hands and legs. With Louise leading the way, he carefully crawled across the rafter to the other side of the tavern, avoiding splits in the wood where he saw them, until they came to a high narrow ledge beside the fireplace. Louise weaved her body in and out of the pots that sat on the ledge where she planted herself in front of a boarded up hole in the wall covered with chipping wood and rusty nails. Link squatted in front of the cover and examined it

"Think you can pull off those boards?"

"_I can try."_

Link used his fingers to pull on the rusted nails. They came out easily enough, so with the nails gone, he yanked the boards away and cast them onto the ground below. They fell with a loud "kerklunk!"

"It'll take us in a bit of a roundabout way, but it'll get us where we need to go. She says "Good luck, Link the Hy-'"

Navi turned suddenly to Link.

"You're a Hylian?"

She buzzed over to Link and flitted from one of his ears to the other.

"Whoa, you are! Sorry I didn't notice before. And to think this whole time I was calling you a human."

Link gently scratched Louise underneath her chin and she purred loudly, low rumbled erupting from her throat.

"_Thank you, Louise."_

"She says, 'You're welcome.' Now let's go."

Link looked deep into the hole and realized just how pitch black the inside was.

"_Are you sure it's safe in there?"_

"Positive!"

Link mustered up his courage and crawled in. The hole was short and narrow, so he got down onto and drug himself by his elbows into the passage. Navi squeezed ahead of him to light the way.

"_What's the matter, Link?! Afraid of the dark?!"_

"_What? No, I'm not afraid!"_

"What do you mean, Link?"

"_Didn't you just ask if I was afraid of the dark?"_

"No. Why?"

"_Look at you! So scared!"_

"_Umm, nevermind."_

"Hey!" She called. "It's not that long! The exit is just over here on the other side!"

"Cool."

The exit came sooner than Link expected. Before he realized what happened, he felt his elbows give way and his upper body fall out of the tunnel, along with the rest of him. He crashed onto the wooden floor below.

"_Ack! Ow! Ow ow ow. A little warning would've been nice."_

"Sorry."

Link got to his feet, dusted himself off, and observed his surroundings.

"…_Where are we?"_

"Looks like an abandoned house, and dusty at that…"

A thick layer of dust blanketed the barren room. The only decorations were a thick rug covering a corner of the floor, and an old plaque that had fallen from its nail on the wall. Navi drifted over to the plaque and peered at it.

"I think it's in Old Hylian," she stated. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

Link looked at the plaque and read the text.

"_It says, 'Jovani, Jovani, idiotic troll. Blinded by his greed, the imps took his soul. And even today, somewhere he stays, though he's a grown-up. Wah! Sniff! He moans…Uh!'"_

"What does that mean?"

"_It sounds like a nursery rhyme. Probably to warn people not to be greedy or something."_

"I didn't know you could read Old Hylian, Link."

Link looked at the plaque again and realized he'd never seen those symbols before in his life.

"…_Neither did I."_

Link walked across the creaky wooden floor and examined the room. Empty cobwebs hung in every corner. The only doors that led anywhere were the main entrance and the secret passage they'd just taken.

"_What kind of house only has one room?"_

Link looked down at the hardwood floor where something peculiar caught his eye. He squatted to get a better look; perfect circles had formed in the dust, each no bigger than a coin, and they were everywhere.

"_What made these impressions? Navi, look at this."_

"What, Link?"

"_I bet Jovani used to live here."_

"Huh?"

"_That plaque over there, plus all these circles in the ground. I bet this used to be Jovani's house, and these ringlets in the ground were where his gold coins laid; all the gold coins that the imps gave him when they took his soul."_

"That's fascinating and all, but this place gives me the creeps and you're not helping! Let's just get outta here, please."

"_Alright, alright."_

Link walked to the front door and tried the handle. The moment his fingers touched the rusted knob, it fell off and clanked to the floor.

"Nice going!"

"_How is that my fault?"_

"Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"_Maybe I get the door open. Just give me a second."_

Link backed away from the door, then charged headlong into it.

"…_OW!"_

The door hadn't budged, and Link collapsed onto the ground grasping his shoulder in pain.

"You big baby! All you did was hurt yourself!"

"_Don't call me that! I don't see you having any bright ideas! Maybe I can try kicking it open."_

"Don't bother," Navi observed as she flew into the door's mechanism where the handle had been. "It looks like it's locked, and it's so badly rusted that it's not opening anytime soon."

"_Couldn't you have told me that a little sooner?"_

"The windows are just as bad," Navi drifted to the dusted up windows and examined the locks. "What is it with you big people and not taking care of your windows?"

She rubbed a circle out of the dust and peered outside.

"I can see the streets from here. It looks so empty…"

Link used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe some of the dust away from the window and took a look for himself.

"_Yeah…where is everyone?"_

The surrounding city took on a gray silhouette from the clouds and fog hanging above. An ancient entry gate was abandoned and locked tight to the right of the house. Creaky wooden boards covered in moss leaned against the home and against the other dilapidated buildings nearby whose frames and bricks had rotted away. Weeds and grass peaked out from between the stones of the old paved road, and with no one to pull them, they'd grown tall. A dog that appeared to be sleeping (but really wasn't) laid completely still underneath of pile of wood planks, its back turned to the house that Link and Navi stood in. No sign of life was present anywhere that Link nor Navi could see.

"This must be the old part of town."

"_Sure looks like it."_

"Link, how are we going to get out of here? The Temple of Time is nowhere near wh-"

"_Wait…Do you hear that?"_

"Hear what?"

"_Listen."_

Navi hushed and moved close to Link's ear to hear what he heard.

"…Is that what I think it is?"

"_It sure is."_

"Where's it coming from?"

"_It's coming from underneath the floorboards."_

"Can we get past them?"

"_I don't think we have to. Look!"_

Link walked over to the ancient rug decorating the floor and pushed a corner away with his foot. The lifted corner revealed a solid crack in the floorboards, so Link bent down, grabbed the rug, and yanked it away. Beneath the rug was a large trap door, and the sound of flowing water echoed below.

"You've got really good ears. I didn't notice the running water until you pointed it out."

"_I think this is our ticket outta here."_

Link lifted the trap door and sat with his legs dangling over the opening. Navi's wings tingled as she did a double take.

"Are you crazy?! Who knows where that leads: probably an old waterway or a sewer pipe for all we know! That's not just disgusting, that's dangerous!"

"_You're not scared, are you?"_

"No, but–"

"_C'mon! Let's go!"_

"Link, listen! Just hang on a second!"

Before Navi could get another word in, Link scooted off the edge and jumped in.

"Oh, fine!" She cried as she followed after.

"_It's so dark! I can't see anything!"_

"Hold on tight!"

"_To what?!"_

Link fell deeper and deeper into the hole beneath the house until finally he plunged feet first into water and was immediately swept away. Navi trailed quickly after him.

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

The dark underground tunnel weaved back and forth and took Link with it in its rapids as it swept downhill. He coughed and sputtered the whole way as he was carried further and further away from Navi.

"Link! Come back!"

Every effort Link made to fight against the current was dashed as the water pulled him under every time, bringing on a new fit of coughing when he resurfaced. His heart pounded in his chest as water filled his lungs, and he felt a rush of fear when he suddenly dropped out of the tunnel down a brief waterfall.

He landed with a splash down into a new pool of much calmer water. Without hesitating, he splashed his way to a large metal grate that served as a floor where he pulled himself up and braced himself on all fours as he coughed out all the water in his lungs.

"You're lucky that wasn't a sewer, you know." Navi flew out the tunnel and down to Link's spot on the grate. "Are you ok?"

"_I'll be fine. I-" _His thoughts were interrupted by his throaty whooping coughs. _"I just need a minute to catch my breath."_

"Weren't you scared?"

"_No,"_ Link lied.

"Not even a little bit?!"

"_Not one–"_ he stopped to cough again. _"Not one bit."_

"You lie! I've never been more scared in my entire life! I was sure you were going to drown!"

"_Well I didn't, did I? I'm fine and I wasn't scared, now can we drop it?"_

"…Where _are_ we?"

Navi dangled in front of Link's face, gaping at the sight before them. Link wiped his wet lips, looked up and stared. The waterway opened up into a huge underground tower made of stone bricks that stretched upward forever. A huge staircase lined the circular walls and wound its way up as high as the tower. Thick stalks of ivy sprang out of the shallow water and wound _its_ way up as high as the tower. Chunks of broken stone decorated the large metal grates that served as the floor.

"Just how far beneath the city _are _we?"

"_I don't know."_

Link stood and wrung the water from his clothes.

"Is this some kind of ancient cistern?"

"_I don't think so. Cisterns don't normally have staircases, at least as far as I know."_

"Well then, where are we?"

"_Only one way to find out. Can you go to the top and see how far up it really is? While you do that, I guess I'll start climbing."_

Navi buzzed her wings and zoomed straight up while Link crossed the metal grate, his boots making soft splashes in the ankle-deep water, until he came to the beginning of the steps and began his ascent. He had to step carefully over the ivy to keep from tripping over it at every step. He'd made one full circle up the stairs when Navi zipped back down.

"It's not that far, but there are really big sections where the stairs crumbled away. There are tightropes you can use to make it across, though."

"_What the heck are tightropes doing down here in a place like this?"_

"Beats me, but whoever left them here must've done so a long time ago. They look like they could break anytime so you'd better be-"

The stair underneath Link's foot rumbled and gave way.

"CAREFUL!"

Link jumped off the stair, grabbed madly at the one in front of him and managed to get a good grip on it just as the stair beneath him fell with a stone-shattering crash at the bottom of the tower. He grunted as he dug his nails into the stone to pull himself up.

"_All this trouble just to get to a silly temple! Can't anything be simple?! Don't suppose I could borrow your wings for a second, could I?"_

"Sorry. The wings stay."

"_I thought so."_

Link strode his way up the stairs, circling the tower over and over with Navi closely behind.

"We're almost to the first rope, so you can take a break if you need to."

"_I'm not tired. I think it'll be ok."_

"Are you sure you don't need a breather? Those are pretty steep stairs."

"Positive. In fact, I feel like I could run a mile and never get tired."

"_Well, here's the first rope."_

It was now that Link noticed the missing chunks in the staircase. Tied tightly to posts across the winding staircase were cords of rope. The cords intersected one another as they went further up into the tower. Weak sunlight poured in from the cracks and windowed openings in the tower.

"_At least now we're above ground."_

"Pay attention, Link!"

"_Sorry."_

Link focused on the rope tied in front of him, stretched his arms out to either side, grit his teeth, and began to cross. The rope bent under his weight and stretched downward, but remained taut. Moving one foot slowly in front of the other, Link carefully traversed the empty passage.

"It's a long way back down," Navi peeped.

"_Don't remind me."_

Link gulped and sped up.

"Link, don't! You're gonna-"

Link's foot caught behind his other and he fell forward. He grabbed the cord just as he fell, and dangled freely.

"_Whew! That was close."_

The rope snapped.

"_Or not!"_

He held on for dear life and squeezed his eyes shut as his end of the rope fell toward the other end of the stairs, swinging him back and forth until finally he slowed to a stop, the rope slowly turning him.

"Lucky for us you held onto the end that took you where we needed to go, huh?" Navi dangled around Link's head.

"_Yeah…"_

Link looked down. His stomach lurched.

"_Lucky for us…"_

"C'mon! That's only the first of many!"

Link tested his upper body strength as he climbed up the rope and pulled himself back up onto the decaying stone stairs, and continued ascending the stairs. The rest of his tightrope walks went off without a hitch, for which he was very grateful. The farther up he climbed the tower, the more sunlight that poured in.

"_Just how high up are we?"_

"Um, that depends. You're not scared of heights, are you?" Navi clung to the shutter of a nearby window as she stared downward.

"_I don't like them but I'm not scared of them."_

"Remember those clouds that were so high above us when we were in that abandoned house earlier?"

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"I'm looking down at them right now," Navi squeaked.

"_Navi, don't tell me _you're_ afraid of– holy cow that is really high up!"_

Link stuck his head out the window and beheld the sight in front of him. Thick, billowy golden clouds surrounded the tower on all sides and obstructed any view to the ground below. The sun, now well risen, shone just next to them to the east and reflected light off the clouds into the air, making the sky look as gold and glittery as the clouds. At this elevation, a strong wind kicked off and blew Link's hair and Navi's wings to bits.

"_Wow! It's so beautiful!"_

"Sure!" Navi called over the wind. "It really is!"

"_Are we even in the city anymore? We could be climbing the stairway to heaven and I'd never notice __the difference."_

"Uh huh! Now let's go!"

"_What? Don't you love it out here? I feel like I wanna jump into those golden clouds and sail away forever!"_

"Maybe you do, but I hate the wind! I can barely fly in it, and it always messes up my wings! Can we go please?!"

Link closed his eyes and let the wind hit his face. More than anything, he wished he had the ocarina so he could play along with the clouds and wind. He breathed in deeply, held his breath as long as he could, and finally exhaled.

"Link…?"

He looked down at Navi. She turned bright red as she watched his eyes twinkle.

"_Ok, I guess we can keep going."_

"Ok."

Navi jumped onto Link's shirt, climbed up, and sat on his shoulder as he turned around and continued climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>Malon ripped the blanket from her bed and stomped out the door and down the stairs.<p>

"Telma, have you seen Link?"

Malon leaned over the counter toward Telma.

"I heard him get up this morning; he slammed the door so loud I about got up and ripped him a new one. I thought he went to the bathroom or something like that, so I didn't worry about it, but it's been a while now and he hasn't come back to the room at all. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry," Telma managed to answer. "Haven't seen your brother since last night, sweety."

"What am I gonna do?! There's no way Dad's gonna get up this morning, and I'm not strong enough to lift the our milk crates! I need Link's help and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Sweetheart sweetheart calm down! There's a bar here full ah men who I'm sure would be more than happy ta help ya out. Ain't that right, boys?!"

The bar, which had already filled with men celebrating the coming year, suddenly went quiet.

"Oh come on! The girl needs help! Won't one ah ya strong boys like to help lift some li'l ole crates ah milk?"

Malon sighed.

"Hey there!" A voice in the tavern called. "I can lift a few measly crates. Piece o' cake!"

Malon looked over at the hand raised from one of the tables.

"Hey," she said. "Your the guy from yesterday."

"See there?" Telma laughed. "I knew there'd be at least one upstanding young man who'd be willing ta help."

"Oh, I'm more than happy to help, Ma'am. Believe me, I'd be delighted."

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we there yet?"<em>

"Almost."

Link clung to a slippery stone wall as he shimmied across an inch-wide ledge. With no nearby cracks or surfaces to hold onto, he dug his fingers and nails into the moss and tiny spaces in between the stone bricks. As he inched across, a pebble dislodged from a crack when his foot scraped over. It bounced off the ledge and fell back down into the tower. Link stopped to hear it land at the bottom, but never heard the tell-tale plink.

"_It's times like these I wish I could fly."_

"C'mon, you're almost there."

"_You said that twenty minutes ago."_

"Well now we're even closer than before. You see that big metal grate up there?"

"_I really don't want to turn my head to look anywhere right now."_

"Well it's just up there. It's the floor for the very top of the tower, and it's right above your head."

"_Well it's not like I can quit now, is it?"_

Link focused on the remaining chunk of staircase to his left and continued inching towards it. He ignored the impending depth of the fall back to the bottom if he slipped even a little bit. The last time he looked down, he couldn't even see the bottom and he'd made himself woozy, so he wasn't apt to try that again.

"Link?"

"_What, Navi?"_

She stared at him, but said nothing.

"…_What?"_

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"_Are you sure?"_

"It's just, I can read your thoughts, you know. Not just when you're talking to me. You seem kind of upset."

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"Well for starters, that dream you had. It seemed really–"

"_You can _see _my dreams?"_

"When you were asleep, I heard bits and pieces of it. It's not the same as reading your mind, since dreams are images and not sounds."

"_Can you hear other people's dreams, too?"_

"I could hear Saria's dreams when I was with her in the forest. She has really sad dreams though, and I don't like listening to them."

"_Why not?"_

"She dreams about her old friends; the other Kokiri who used to live with her in the forest. She never cries, but she gets sad when she thinks about them. I can tell she really misses them a lot."

"_What happened to them anyway? The other Kokiri, I mean."_

"She never told me, but I've never asked. Anyway, what about you Link? I couldn't make heads or tails of your dream. A bunch of people were yelling at you, and then some lady told you to wake up."

"_You heard all that, did you?"_

"I-I'm sorry. I won't listen from now on if you don't wa– "

"_It's ok. I learned a while back that it's better to talk about your dreams. Next time though, don't wake me up before it ends."_

"So what happened in your dream?"

"_To be honest, your take on it is as good as mine; a bunch of people were yelling at me, and then somebody told me to wake up."_

"Did you see anything in your dream, like who was yelling at you?"

"_No, I didn't. I was surrounded in darkness and the voices just yelled. I did recognize one of the voices, but I can't remember whose voice it is."_

"What about the other voice at the very end? The lady who told you to wake up. Did you see her?"

"_I did, but…it's really weird."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm not sure how to describe her. She was…made out of blue."_

"Made out of blue?"

"_Yeah. Her skin and clothes were all blue. Even where her eyes were supposed to be, there was nothing but blue. And where her hands were, she had really long sleeves that looked like wings; I don't think she even had hands."_

"Do you know who she is?"

"_I've never seen her in my life…I think."_

"You think?"

"_I mean, I've never seen her before, but I had a dream before where I heard her voice. I had that dream a few days ago."_

"What did she say in _that_ dream?"

"_The same thing she said in this one; 'it's time for me to awaken.'"_

"What do you think it means?"

"_I don't have a clue. Every time I've dreamed her saying that, I've always woken up immediately afterward, so I'm hoping that's _all _that it means."_

"You really think so?"

"_I don't know."_

"…Link?"

"_Yeah?"_

"What about the other voices? Are you scared, like they say you are?"

"_I'm scared of falling off this ledge and breaking my fool neck, that's for sure."_

"I don't think that's what the voices in your dream meant."

"…"

"…Link?"

"…_I don't know what they meant either, but I hate it! I hate these dreams! I wish they'd go away!"_

"I guess I'd hate it too if people were yelling at_ me_ like that."

"_It's not just that! The last time I had dreams like this, I–"_

Link's foot missed the next step and his body tumbled off the ledge.

"_!"_

"LINK!"

"…_no…"_

His mind went numb as he dropped back down into the tower.

"_This is it. I'm done for…"_

He saw Navi shooting down towards him. He could vaguely hear her wings ringing, and her voice screaming at him, but he couldn't make out her words. They dropped past the window they'd looked out of earlier where they'd seen the golden clouds.

"_My last view of the sky…"_

Images of his family flashed through his mind. He thought of Rusl and Uli, of Fado, and all his friends in Ordon Village. He thought of Cremia and Romani on their ranch. He thought of Uncle Ingo, of Talon, and finally of Malon. He wondered if they'd notice him missing, and if they'd ever find his body.

"_I guess…this is goodbye…"'_

"_Give Up!"_

"_!"_

"_You can't win!"_

"_You'll never win!"_

"_Give up already!"_

" …_no…"_

"_What's wrong, Link?!"_

"_Look at you! So scared!"_

"_Give up, Link!"_

"_No! I won't give up! Never!"_

Link twisted his body all the way around and seized the first thing that came within reach of his fingers. He came to a jarring halt.

"Link! Are you ok?"

He closed his eyes and clutched his hands so tightly that it felt as though his fingers and eyelids were glued shut.

"Link, it's ok! Look!"

He ripped his eyes open and stared at the grasped object that saved his life; the climbing ivy that clung to the walls and grew from the very bottom of the tower to the top_. _His fingers were wrapped tightly around the vines.

"_I…I don't believe it."_

"Believe it, Link! Those vines grow all the way back to where we were before, so you can use them to climb up to the top! We're saved!"

Link trembled as he released the vines in one hand to grab those higher above him, and he began to climb.

"Link, wait! You just nearly fell to your death! Don't you wanna take a break?"

"_No! I'm not stopping now! I'll climb this stupid tower if it kills me!"_

"…"

He quickened his pace as his trembling dissipated. His fingers worked nimbly to grab the vines above as his feet moved quickly to climb. The steady rate of his ascension became apparent when they passed by the window a third time.

"Geez, Link. You climb like a monkey."

"…"

"Hey! Link, didn't you hear me? Listen!"

Link thrust up into the tower as he grabbed at the vines, switching his hands back and forth and pushing himself up with his legs. It wasn't long until they came back to the ledge where Link had fallen and passed that, too.

"Wow. You got us all the way back to the top in no time…"

"_Almost there…"_

Link stopped moving upward. Instead, he seized the vines to his right and moved that way over to the last segment of stairs where he grabbed the stony surface, forced himself up, and collapsed onto the top floor.

"Good job, Link. You deserve a rest."

Link heaved as he caught his breath.

"_I…don't…need…rest…"_

"…But...you're already resting."

"_I know."_

He looked around for an exit as he lied on his back. To his left, he noticed a tall metal door.

"That must be the way outta here," Navi pointed out as she perched on his chest.

"_It looks like it weighs a ton, though."_

"We at least have to try. I don't see any other exits around here. You rest first, then we see if we can open it."

"_I told you; I don't need rest!"_

Link stood up suddenly and Navi went tumbling off his chest. He took two long strides toward the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled.

"Link, wait! You're gonna strain yourself!"

The door refused to budge under his grip, so Link grasped the handle in both hands and pulled harder, leaning back as he put his muscles into it.

"Hey! Cut that out! Listen!"

As he pulled, the golden triangles on his left hand began to glow (though neither he nor Navi noticed). The bottom of the door scraped against the metal grated floor as it slowly began to open.

"Link! You're…you're _opening_ it!"

His teeth grit as he yanked even harder on the door. He felt a warm energy seep into his hands as he pulled and pulled until the door was open all the way.

"You did it, Link!"

"_I told you I didn't need rest. Now let's get outta here."_

Link took a step out the door, and froze.

* * *

><p>Two patrolling soldiers with pikes in hand and helmets covering their faces leaned forward loosely on the allure; the walkway between walls. The tearing wind forced them to wrap their armored arms around their own chests. They stared down at the golden clouds just below them.<p>

"You think it'll rain today?"

"Those aren't the right kinda clouds."

"Didn't know clouds had to be the right kind in order to rain."

"Yeah, it's weird. They gotta be 'kyumonilus' or something like that."

"No foolin'?"

"Don't take my word for it though."

When the other one didn't respond they both remained silent for a time, until they began again.

"This sucks!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"This is the last day before the New Year and I spend it patrolling this godforsaken wall with you!"

"I'm not much happier about it than you are."

"I mean seriously! You know who _doesn't _have duty during the New Year?!"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Bradley! He's probably out at a bar right now drinking 'till he's so friggin' plastered. You know, I had Grand Hall duty fo–"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from the tower."

"Man, there's no one in there except a few rats. That's all you heard."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I had Grand Hall duty for six weeks straight, then I make _one _dick comment to Bradley about that new trade route ordinance they're gonna instate, and the next thing I know I'm out here workin' the holiday! How much of a brown-noser can ya seriously be? Just ain't cool, man, it just ain't co–"

"There it is again! Didn't you hear it?"

"Yeah, I heard it that time."

The two soldiers stood upright, clutched their pikes tightly, and stared at the tower beside them.

"It sounds like the door is opening…"

"How?! That freaking thing weighs a ton! It takes three men on each side to get that door open!"

"Should we call for backup?"

"They both froze and braced themselves. They watched as the heavy metal door slowly opened to reveal…

"What the hell?! It's just a kid!"

"Geezus; it looks like he's had a worse morning then us."

* * *

><p>Link went rigid as he stood staring at the two soldiers.<p>

"Hey kid! Are you alright?"

"Link," Navi whispered. "I bet if we ask them, they'll know how to get to the Temple of Time."

"_No way! I'm not taking any chances with these guys."_

"What? Why not?"

"_You heard what Telma and the others said last night. They could be phonies."_

"Oh…right…"

Navi bent her wings low and hid behind Link's neck.

"Dude, what _is _that thing?_"_

"…Kinda looks like a firefly."

"No, man. I think it's a _fairy!"_

"What?! You better not be pulling my leg."

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be up here. Why don't you come quietly so we can–"

Link bolted, zipping past the soldiers completely.

"Holy!–"

"He sure runs fast."

"Don't just stand there! Stop him! We can't let him get to the castle!"

"Hey! Stop!"

One soldier took after Link while the other pulled a bullhorn from his belt and blew loudly. Within seconds a bell rang from a nearby tower, then another and another.

"Link! What are you doing?!"

"_I don't know! Just hang on!"_

Link yanked Navi out of the air (at which point she squealed) and held onto her as he ran across the curtain wall.

"Link! Look!"

"_What?!"_

"Over there!"

Navi pointed from inside Link's hand at the multiple nearby towers. They stood erect side by side, the center tower the tallest and widest of them, which Link recognized instantly as–

"_Hyrule Castle! How did we get all the way over here?!"_

"We're in trouble now!"

"_You think?! No wonder they're chasing us!"_

"Watch out!"

A soldier running straight for them made a mad grab at Link, but he swerved out of the way and made a sharp turn down another curtain wall walkway.

"We gotta get outta here, Link! What do we do?!"

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"_

Link ran as fast as he could down the walkway of the castle walls, dodging several more soldiers. When one tried to grab him with a vice grip, he ducked under and slid past him.

He barely had time to catch himself when the walkway came to an abrupt end. He stumbled forward and threw his hands out to the side to regain his balance, getting a good glimpse at the lack of ground below.

"Link! Behind you!"

Link turned and saw a group of soldiers behind him.

"Get back here!" One of them called. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Link looked back down at the empty drop before him, then looked to the left. He took a deep breath.

"Link?" Navi's eyes bulged. "What might you be thinking?"

"_Hang on tight, Navi."_

"LINK!"

He jumped, and landed on the nearby ledge of a blue roof.

"_Didn't you see this ledge down here, Navi?"_

"…No," said a very shaken Navi.

With Navi in hand, Link ran across the blue roof.

"Which way is the Temple of Time from here?"

"_I don't know! Let's lose these guys first before we do anything else!"_

Link skidded to a stop when a soldier jumped down from a wall in front of him, holding his hands up in resignation.

"Wait a sec, kid. We don't wanna hurt you. Can't we talk about this?"

"Link, I don't think these guys are phonies," Navi whispered in Link's ear. "Let's just ask them where the Temple of Time is so we can get outta here."

Link took several steps back.

"Wait! Kid, you're gonna–"

His foot caught on a loose tile and with nothing to catch him but air, he fell.

"LINK!"

Link's hand automatically grabbed the edge of the roof. He held on for dear life as he dangled over the abyss.

"Kid!" The soldier ran over, stooped down, and reached out. "Take my hand!"

Link gazed up at the soldier in panic, then raised his other hand to take the soldier's.

"_Let go."_

"_What?! Navi, are you insane?!"_

"What? Why am I insane?! You're the one about to plummet to your doom if you don't do something!"

"_Let go, Link…"_

"_!…Who…Who's there?"_

"_I have something to tell you…You'll be alright…Just let go…"_

"What are you waiting for?! Take my hand! Hurry!"

Link stared confusedly at the soldier's hand, and let his hand slip from the roof.

"NO!"

"LINK!"

Navi and the soldier's despair-ridden faces faded as Link plunged farther away from the castle into the clouds and to his death below. The natural wind, and the wind from the drop whipped at his hair and eyes. The golden clouds engulfed his vision.

"_I can't see…"_

"_Don't look. Just close your eyes …"_

He did, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>He blinked. Lightning crashed. Rolling thunder and a downpour of rain followed. Link was lying in the middle of a field that stretched for miles; nothing but grass and meadow. He stared idly into a dark gray sky of rolling cumulonimbus clouds that flashed every time lightning rumbled within them.<em>

_The first raindrops fell on his face and eyelashes, and he smiled. The lightning brightened his vision and left stars in his eyes. The thunder filled his ears and made them ring. The rain soaked his skin, hair and clothes. The rain didn't fall in one direction; it whipped all around him and hit him in every direction. Wind picked up and blew the grass all around him. _

_Link closed his eyes and smiled wider. He never wanted to leave that meadow, and he wished it would always rain this way._

"_Do you feel it, Link?" a voice whispered in his mind. "Do you feel the power of the Storm?"_

"_I feel it…"_

"_Can you hear the rain's rhythm? The thunder's beat? The wind's hum? Listen, Link. Listen to the Song of Storms…"_

_Link held as still as he could and meditated on the rain. In the distance, he heard an ocarina playing. He strained to take in the ocarina, and everything the voice described; the feel of the rain and wind on his face and the sound of the booming thunder and the soft mellow tones of the tiny instrument._

"_Play the Song of Storms, Link…"_

_Link lifted his hand and realized he had an ocarina of his own within its grasp. He put the sweet potato instrument to his lips and followed along. His fingers moved agilely across the holes on the ocarina, and it was only seconds before his ocarina was in synch with the one far off._

"_The storm is the power and might of the skies. It strips and heals the land of all its wounds, and brings fresh beginnings to those who witness its force. With this song Link, you too can heal the land. Remember this song well. Let it guide you…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah…only how am I supposed to play it when I don't even have an ocarina…?"<em>

"What?! Link, you're talking in your sleep! Wake up will you?!"

Links eyes snapped open. The first things he saw were the burning eyes of a woman with braided silvery hair glaring angrily down at him. He realized she carried him in his arms.

"_What the– Let me go!"_

He writhed in her hold, so she hastily dropped him on the ground. He landed flat on his back onto the stone road.

"_Ouch! I didn't mean like that!"_

Navi sat on his shoulder.

"Link! Are you ok?"

"Ungrateful. Unforgivable."

Link's spirit shook suddenly at the words that came from the woman's mouth. Her voice was strong and unrelentless.

"You, young man, are in a world of trouble. You better have a decent explanation for all the fuss you've caused."

Navi's wings trembled in fear as she hid once more behind Link's neck.

"Oh no," she squeaked. "Now we really _are _ in trouble…"

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT!<strong>

**Before you hit the back button on your browser window, hear me out. **

**I think it's safe to assume that everyone here has at some point played _The Legend of Zelda _in your life (you obviously wouldn't be here if you hadn't). I also think it's safe to assume that for a lot of you, the video game holds so special a place in your heart that you're willing to wade through pages and pages of fanfics and stories just to find that one tale of legend that catches your eye and keeps you there. While I'm very happy to know that this story has done just that for a few readers, it was never my intention to write the story merely for that purpose. I'm merely trying to write what I could effectively call my own interpretation of the legend.  
><strong>

**Anyways, everyone here has some experience with the Hero of Legend. We've followed his strife, been there with him through turmoil and danger, died with him, survived with him, saved the Princess in his name, and rescued the land of Hyrule as him. It doesn't matter which game you remember him the most for because we all know what it's like to be Link (or any other name you've given him).  
><strong>

**As such, while I am the author of this story, I'm not the only one here who has had the experience of working with Link. I want to make this story as universal and applicable to as many people who've ever played the games. Therefore, I come to you, the readers, with a challenge: I want YOU to help me write this story. In your own words, I want you to answer this question: _"Who is the Hero of Time?"_  
><strong>

**It doesn't have to be the Hero of Time (Ocarina of Time) either. You could tell me who the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses (Twilight Princess) is, or maybe the Hero of Winds (Wind Waker), the Hero of Men (Minish Cap), Hylia's Chosen Hero (Skyward Sword), the Legendary Hero (A Link to the Past), or even the Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature (Oracle of Ages/Seasons) if you choose. Based on your own experiences with any or all of the games, I want you to tell me for yourself who you believe Link truly is.**

**Be as descriptive as possible, make the answer based on your own true feelings and experiences, and you may see your answer in the next chapter and throughout the rest of the story! I only ask one extremely important thing:**

**DO NOT WRITE YOUR ANSWER AS A REVIEW!  
><strong>

**I don't want to skew the number of reviews this story has with this questionnaire, and I don't want anyone thinking that I am fishing for reviews either. I've already explained that the number of reviews I get will have no impact on the progress of this story, and I don't want potential readers to think otherwise.  
><strong>

**If you post your answer as a review, your review will ****immediately ****be deleted and will not be taken into consideration of the story. Instead, please send your answer to me via Private Message. If you have a guest/anonymous account and would prefer not to PM me, then you may send your answer in an email to zeldaherooftime at gmail dot com. Please put "Who is the Hero of Time" as the subject so that I know not to delete it. I promise that your email address will not be abused in any way.  
><strong>

**This questionnaire is open-ended. Even after the next chapter is posted, you may continue to send me your answers up until this story is complete (who knows when that will be). Good luck!  
><strong>


	13. Ordona 12: Temple of Time

"Sit."

Link was shoved toward the indicated chair. He sat hurriedly.

"Wait here until I return. Chancellor Cole."

A tiny man with fiery red hair wearing two top hats looked up from his seat behind a desk.

"Yes Lady Impa?"

"Watch the office while I'm gone, and summon Sir Raven here immediately."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

The silver-haired woman turned back to Link.

"Move from that spot and you'll regret it."

Link stared into the woman's ardent eyes before she strode out of the room. As soon as she left the room, the man behind the desk grumbled angrily under his breath.

"…Useless job. Taking orders from an old Sheikah woman and playing babysitter to royalty. Grumble grumble…"

Link looked around the waiting room he'd been forcibly brought to. He and that man were the only two there. Everything was made of wood, including the desk where the miniscule man sat, pounding at documents with a rubber stamp. The wooden floorboards were firm and didn't creak when Link pressed his feet against them. Behind the desk was a closed wooden door. The only other sound accompanying the man's grumbling and the banging of his stamp was the loud ticking of a grandfather clock, adjacent to the man's desk. Link absently watched the pendulum of the giant clock swing back and forth.

Navi peeped out from the collar of Link's shirt.

"Is she gone?" She whispered.

"_Yeah, for now."_

"Good. I don't know what her problem is but she needs to chill. I mean seriously, what did _we _do to–"

"SHUT UP!" The man screeched suddenly. Link and Navi jumped.

"NO TALKING!"

"Good grief!" Navi hissed under her breath. "Is everyone in this city _insane?!"_

"_Shush, Navi."_

"Fine…" She sat on Link's knee and folded her arms in a huff. Her wings closed behind her.

Louder than anything else in the room, even louder than the man's incessant grumbling was the grandfather clock. The swinging of its pendulum and the ticking of its hands rapped a beat that Link followed in tune by tapping his finger.

"_I wish we had a clock like this back on the ranch…"_

"How come…?" Navi uttered, but when Link didn't answer she ignored him.

Link continued tapping his finger with the pendulum, and shortly began tapping his foot. Before he could stop himself, he began whistling. He leaned back with his eyes closed and his head aimed toward the ceiling as he whistled out the song he'd learned not half an hour ago. He felt that if he thought hard enough about it, he would hear raindrops falling outside to the beat of the song.

"Link. Link!" Navi tugged at him. "Cut it out!"

"_Huh?"_

Link opened his eyes and realized the man at the desk was staring hard at him. He stopped whistling immediately and turned away. When he looked back after a few moments, the man was still glaring angrily at him.

"_It's times like these I wish I could talk."_

Still fixing a mad gaze at Link, the man went back to work. Instead of whistling, Link thought in tune to the pendulum.

"_What happened back there anyway? That song…the Song of Storms, I think it was. And that vision, too. What a day this is starting out to be. I know I wouldn't be able to use it here, but I really wish I had that ocarina back."_

Link cupped his chin in his hands and leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees, and stared at the grandfather clock's hands. He yawned.

"_Waking up early and running around underneath the city…No wonder I'm so tired…"_

He closed his eyes and relaxed. His breathing grew longer and quieter, and he began hearing voices.

"Excuse me, Chancellor Cole. You sent for me?"

"Lady Impa wants a word with you as soon as she returns. Wait here in the meantime. Take a seat if you like."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hmph."

The grandfather clock chimed violently. Startled, Link jumped to his feet while Navi fell off his knee.

"Whaa!" Navi cried, managing to open her wings before she hit the floor.

"_What happened?!"_

"You fell asleep!" Navi answered.

Link quickly sat back down before the chancellor had a chance to yell at him a second time. He sat up straight with his hands tightly grasping his knees and his eyes at attention. When the man in the desk said nothing, he relaxed.

"_That was close. Won't be doing that again."_

He looked over at the remaining empty chairs next to him. Standing at attention next to him was Sir Raven. His appearance was strikingly different from last night. In place of his dark olive tunic was an indicative suit of Royal Knight armor, but his suit was different than that of the ones Link had seen the other soldiers wear; it was bronze and had several medals pinned to the breastplate, each one bearing different symbols. One depicted two swords intersecting, another bore a shield, and another one showed a gold eagle.

"The eagle is the official symbol of Hyrule's soldiers," Raven interjected as he followed Link's gaze.

"It represents both the wisdom of the Royal Family and the courage of the Legendary Hero."

Link furrowed his brow and looked away. Raven laughed nervously.

"But I guess you wouldn't care about that stuff, would you?"

Raven struggled in his heavy metal suit to sit in the chair next to Link.

"We didn't exactly have the best first impressions when we met, so I hope you don't mind if we start over?"

Link stared hard at the ground.

"You don't talk a lot, do you? Then again, your sister said something along those lines last night."

"Give it up, Mister," Navi interrupted, standing on Link's shoulder. "Link can't talk and even if he could, he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is that so?" Raven wondered, then smiled brightly at her. "And who might you be, little one?"

"M-m-me?" Navi stuttered. "I-I'm Navi."

"I'd think I'd remember meeting someone as charming as you before."

"I-I'm hardly as ch-charming as you are, sir."

"Please. Call me Raven."

Navi's blue wings turned bright red as incomprehensible bumbling erupted out of her lips. She squeaked abruptly when Link yanked her out of the air.

"Lemme go! I wanna talk to him!"

"_Just be quiet, Navi."_

"Ehh?! Who do you–"

She went quiet when she saw Link staring angrily at the ground, so she sat once more on his knee with her wings and arms folded. Raven said nothing more, and the room went back to false silence in which the only sounds were Chancellor Cole's incomprehensible grumbling and rubber stamp, and the ticking of the grandfather clock.

"Bunch of useless, no good scoundrels, making me do all the work, bits of scrapple, mumemoth, grabble, fitzle, bargle, zauss."

As time itched on, Link found himself listening carefully to the Chancellor sitting behind the desk. The words were garbled and rather colorful, but he didn't care.

"You're thinking again, Link," Navi whispered. "What's on your mind?"

"_I've heard that guy's voice before."_

"Really? Where?"

"…_He's one of the voices who was yelling at me in my dream."_

"You mean this morning?"

"_Yeah."_

"Have you met him?"

"_No, that's the weird part. That lady said his name was Chancellor Cole, but that's the only thing I know about him."_

"How could the voice of someone you've never met before been in your dream?"

"_I don't know, but it's really bugging me."_

Link looked cautiously over at Raven, hoping not to be noticed a second time. He was looking deeply at the locket he held in his hand.

"_That's the locket he showed Malon last night."_

Raven glanced Link's way, who started and turned away.

"_This is so embarrassing! Of all the people she could've summoned here, why'd it have to be him? __This can't get any worse."_

The silver-haired woman returned at that moment, and following behind her was Sir Wallaceburg.

"_Oh come on!"_

"Sir Raven," the woman addressed. "Thank you for arriving on short notice."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

"Stand up, young man."

Link did as he was told. Navi quickly ducked into his shirt while the woman pointed to the closed door behind the desk.

"March."

He walked cautiously toward the door and waited, looking up at it. Raven and Wallaceburg waited beside him as the woman took a key from her belt and unlocked it. The inside of the office wasn't much different from the waiting room; a wooden desk and chairs decorated the room, along with another large grandfather clock. The only difference were the tall windows behind the desk.

"_You can see the Temple of Time from here…"_

"Really?" Navi mumbled. "Where?"

"_It's that tall white building way over there, with the clock tower peaking up. See?"_

"Not at the moment, but I'll look when I get a chance."

A kick to his calves sent Link sprawling forward. He knew immediately it was the woman who'd pushed him.

"Sit," she ordered.

He took the seat in front of the desk while both soldiers stood at attention at either side of him; Sir Wallaceburg to his left, and Sir Raven to his right. The woman sat at the desk, balanced her chin on the backs of her slender hands, and leaned in toward Link.

"My name is Lady Impa. I serve the Royal Family as an adviser to the monarch, the heiress, and the military of the city. Here is the proof of my rank and alliance."

She removed a medal from her belt and showed it to Link. It bore the same golden eagle that Sir Raven had on his own medal.

"I show this to you in case later you have any ideas of accusing me, or claiming that some strange woman brought you here against your will. You will address me as either 'Lady Impa,' or as 'Ma'am.' Is that clear?"

Link nodded nervously.

"Gentlemen," she looked at the two soldiers as she spoke. "I don't like beating around the bush, and since this is the last day of the year for celebrations before the New Year begins I'm sure the two of you are just as busy as I am, so let's get straight to it shall we?"

She opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out two packets of paper, holding one in each hand and reading both at the same time.

"You both filed reports not twenty-four hours ago regarding this young man before us; Link of Lon Lon Ranch. The details of your reports vary but the general events are pretty much the same. I've called the two of you in here so that you can attest to the verity of your statements."

"The report I filed was written to the best of my knowledge, Lady Impa," Wallaceburg replied automatically.

"As was mine, ma'am," Raven followed.

"Then I'm sure neither of you will mind if I rip this Link of Lon Lon Ranch a new one, will you?"

"No, Lady Impa," Wallaceburg answered, with a hint of malice in his voice. Raven said nothing.

"_What does she mean 'rip me a new one?' What the heck did _I _do?!"_

Impa must've noticed the baffled look on Link's face, because she tossed the packets onto her desk and immediately tore into him.

"Young man, you haven't been in the city for more than half a day and you have already shown yourself to be an irresponsible delinquent!" Impa spoke so angrily and curtly that Link edged back in his chair. Her words cut through him like a knife through butter.

"You upset the travelers entering the city by allowing your mare to go out of control! Then you argued with a patrolling officer who refused to let you into the city because you lacked the required documentation! Not long after, you attempted to assault the very officer who stands next to you, and in the process disrupted the other soldiers who were trying to do their jobs! Because of you, they had to stop what they were doing in order to control you!"

"_More like they had to stop what they were doing to beat me to a pulp…"_

"And now to top it all off, you've trespassed onto the private grounds of Hyrule Castle and evaded officers who were merely trying to understand why a teenage boy was in a restricted area of the city! The events that occurred last night were reprehensible on your part, but what you've done this morning is not only deplorable, but against the law!"

Breathless, Link stared at his clasped hands in his lap. He couldn't bring himself to meet Impa's gaze any longer, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Do you _not _understandthe effects of your criminal actions?! Do you realize that I could have you thrown in jail for your refusal to comply with the law?! We have enemies of the state who would love to know exactly how you managed to infiltrate Hyrule Castle, so if I felt it was applicable we'd be discussing this matter in an interrogation room instead of my office, so that I could ascertain as to whether you are a spy or not! Do you realize _now _just how much trouble you are in?!"

"…"

"Speak now," Impa glared at him. "Or forever hold your peace."

All poor Link could do was blink ashamedly at the justifiably angry woman. He could feel the sweat forming on the top of his forehead.

"Permission to speak, Lady Impa," Raven asked quickly.

"Would your statement have anything to do with why this boy refuses to verbally answer me?"

"It does, Lady Impa."

"Permission granted."

"This young man suffered a childhood injury that left him mute, ma'am."

Impa frowned.

"Is this true, Sir Wallaceburg?" she asked while looking at him.

"I was there to receive that information at the same time as Sir Raven was, ma'am, but I cannot attest to its verity."

"Well then, I'll have to see for myself. Link of Lon Lon Ranch, stand up."

He stood up immediately, but kept his gaze to the ground. Impa walked around her desk and stood directly in front of him.

"Back away, gentlemen. I need room."

Raven and Wallaceburg both took two giant steps back.

"_Geez. She must be at least a foot taller than me."_

"Link?" Navi hissed. "What's going on?"

Before he could react, Impa reached out and yanked Link up by his throat. He hung in the air as she held him tightly.

"Lady Impa!" Raven cried, stepping forward. "Please wait!"

"_Oh great. She's so mad that she's gonna choke me to death."_

"Hey!" Navi spun out of Link's shirt and headbutted the amazonian woman. "I don't care how scary you are! You let him go, you big meanie!"

Her headbutts did little more than tickle her.

"Relax," Impa said coldly. "I'm not going to kill him."

Link realized that even though her grip on his neck was tight, he could still breathe freely. Her hand as cool, but a gentle warm feeling resonated from her hand into his throat.

"_It's ok, Navi…I'm not sure how, but it is."_

"How the heck could it possibly be ok?!" She screamed at him. "She's trying to kill you!"

"_No…She isn't…"_

"Huh?" Navi asked confusedly.

Link took a deep breath and looked at Impa for the first time since she'd started yelling at him. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be focusing. For the first time, he noticed the deep grooves in her face and neck, and realized she was not as young as he'd first thought.

"…You're missing your larynx. How did _that _happen?"

"_She figured it out so fast…"_

Impa put Link back down and released his throat.

"Excuse me, Miss Impa, ma'am," Navi asked awkwardly. "I can talk for Link if you want me to."

"It would certainly make this meeting that much easier if you would do so. Go on."

"Link lost his voice when he was just a little kid. A tree fell on him and one of the branches pierced his throat."

When Impa said nothing, Navi went on.

"He says that the doctor had to remove his larynx in order to keep it from bleeding into his lungs."

"May I ask why you were unable to avoid that falling tree, Link?"

"_Why do you want to know so much about why I lost my voice?"_

"Perhaps because you've given me every reason to believe that you _are _a spy. Keep in mind young man that if I determine you are lying to me, then I really _will _hold you in contempt of the law and interrogate you for such matters. Now I ask again, why did you not simply avoid the falling tree, Link of Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link shuddered at the thought of being interrogated by this lady (not that he wasn't already), but the idea of going to prison frightened him even more. He remembered the event when he lost his voice so clearly, but did it matter? Would Impa even believe him if he told the truth?

"I am able to tell whether you are lying or speaking the truth, Link of Lon Lon Ranch. You might as well say anything you have to say."

"_I couldn't avoid the tree because…I went under it on purpose."_

"What the heck?" Navi asked after speaking for him. "What'd you do _that _for, Link? Were you trying to die?!"

"Indeed," Impa agreed. "Why did you go under the path of the falling tree? You must've been aware that you could've lost your life."

"_I went under the tree to save my sister. She found some flowers that she wanted to pick, but she didn't see the tree, so I pushed her out of the way."_

No one in the room said a word. Link looked at Impa a second time, and found her glowing red eyes gazing deeply at him.

"…Lady Impa?" Wallaceburg finally asked.

"He speaks the truth," Impa answered. "I can see it in his eyes."

"_What the heck? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"All right, Link of Lon Lon Ranch. While you're in the explaining mood, perhaps you'd like to tell us why you came here to Hyrule Castle, even though civilians without prior arrangements are not allowed on the grounds except in the case of a state emergency."

"_Great. She's never gonna believe this, but here goes anyway."_

"I'll say it, Link," Navi replied shamefully. "It's my fault anyway."

"Why is it your fault, little one?" Impa spoke gently for the first time in the meeting.

Navi fluttered down and stood on the desk, and held her arms behind her as she began her own explanation.

"I came here to the city from the forest and only arrived last night, and that's when I met Link. I told him that I came here because the Great Deku Tree of the forest sent me here on a mission to find someone very important. Later that night, we met some people who told us that we could find out more about that person in the Temple of Time, so we tried to get there this morning, but…"

"But what?"

"We got a little lost. We went into a waterway of some kind that carried us into to that tower that we came out of where you found us. It's my fault we trespassed on the castle grounds, ma'am. If I hadn't been so insistent that we get to the Temple of Time, we probably wouldn't have gotten lost, and would be there now instead of here causing you all this trouble."

"All right. That explains this morning's incident, but perhaps you would be so kind as to explain the incidents of last night. You can start from the very beginning, when you entered the city."

"…Link?" Navi turned to face him.

He stared hard at the desk in front of him, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Link, think of something. I can't speak for you if you don't have anything to say."

"_I don't care how Lady Impa can tell that I'm telling the truth. There's no way she'll believe what I'm going to say."_

"What is it, Link?"

"Well, Link of Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link breathed deeply, and began.

"_I don't know what happened as we were entering the city last night. I was riding on my horse alongside the cart that my father and sister were driving. We came from home to sell the milk from our ranch during the New Year. As we got closer to the city I got off my horse so that I could control her better, since she doesn't like strangers. But for strange reason, the people around us started hounding me. I don't know why, but the kids in the crowd surrounded me. They were saying really weird things …"_

"What strange things were they saying?"

"_They…they called me…they called me a 'hero.'"_

Wallaceburg cleared his throat as he stifled a laugh. He was silenced by a glare from Impa.

"_I don't know why they were saying it but they were. I've never met any of those kids in my life. Anyway Epona, my horse, didn't like that they were surrounding us, so that's why she got out of control. I wish I could explain it better, but I just can't."_

"What happened to your father and sister when this was occurring?"

"_I got separated from them when the kids in the crowd surrounded me. I only managed to get back to them because my sister found me."_

"Continue."

Link went on to inform Impa of his run-in with the soldiers to the best of his memory. It wasn't hard to recall since the events were less than a day ago, but as he listened to Navi repeat his thoughts outwardly, he realized that the recounting sounded so farfetched that he himself wasn't inclined to believe any of it. There was no reason Lady Impa would ever believe that Wallaceburg was as bad of a soldier as he'd seen him act.

"_I don't– I mean…I don't want to get anyone in trouble, especially since I'm the one who's supposed __to be in trouble here, but I know what I saw. I only assaulted Sir Wallaceburg because he was abusing a woman and her daughter who were trying to get into the city. I know now that it was wrong to do that, because Sir Raven came to the gate where we were and chastised me for assaulting Sir Wallaceburg. I'm sorry."_

"…Lady Impa?"

"He speaks the truth. His actions were radical and misguided, but well-intended. Is there anything you'd like to add, Link of Lon Lon Ranch?"

"…_No ma'am. That's everything."_

"…Well then. In that case, you've been very honest with us, Link of Lon Lon Ranch. Even under a stressful situation as this, where you are under direct persecution and with two soldiers to hold you down in case you were to try any funny business, you have spoken nothing but the truth, albeit you've left out a few details."

Impa eyed Link carefully, but when Navi said nothing in his stead, she went on.

"Therefore, I have no reason to keep you detained here against your will any longer, but before I let you go, I have a few more questions. For your companion."

"Hmm? Me?" Navi wondered.

"Yes, you. For starters, what is your name?"

"Navi, ma'am."

"You said the Great Deku Tree sent you here to the city to find someone, yet you left out the name of that person, on purpose I might add. Would you be willing to tell us who this person you're looking for might be?"

Navi stared at the desk.

"Do I have to say? It's really important that I find him, and to be honest I don't trust you people to keep a secret."

"No, I suppose you don't, but it would be in your best interests if you did. If the Great Deku Tree personally commanded one of his fairies to find someone here in this city, then it is my responsibility to assist you. What else did the Great Deku Tree tell you before you came here?"

"…He said he could feel evil energy forming in the land, as if something bad was about to happen."

"If that is the case, then it is most certainly my responsibility to assist you. The Great Deku Tree is the one of the oldest and wisest spirits of the land, and if he senses evil in the land, then it is our job as the soldiers of Hyrule to ensure that that evil is sought out and brought to justice. If you tell me who it is you're looking for, then I will assist you in every way that I know how."

"R-really?" asked Navi .

"Lady Impa," Wallaceburg interrupted. "Forgive me for interrupting, but are you sure about this?"

"I am one hundred percent sure, Wallaceburg. This little lady has spoken the truth, and if she is here on duty of one of the most important spirits of the land, then I will personally see to it that the one she is looking for will be found."

"I wish it were that simple, Lady Impa, ma'am," Navi finally replied. "Because the Great Deku Tree sent me here to find the Great Hero."

Impa's eyes grew wide. Even though Link was facing Lady Impa, he could tell that Raven and Wallaceburg went just as rigid.

"That's impossible!" Wallaceburg demanded angrily. "That–that can't be true! The Hero of Time is just a legend! A bed time story and nothing more!"

"No," Raven cut him off. "It isn't."

"It better not be," Navi yelled suddenly. "Because I didn't fly for four days straight with no food or sleep, get blood spit on me, and join with this guy who's promised to help me but hasn't been able to because you're keeping us locked up against our will, all so I can fall for some elaborate prank that the Great Deku Tree may or may not have decided to pull!"

Impa glanced intently at Link before looking back at Navi.

"You do realize little one that–"

"And that's another thing!" Navi flew straight into Impa's face.

"Stop calling me little! I am not little! I don't care how much power you have in this city, _Miss Lady Impa_! Someday I'm gonna be taller than anyone here, especially you! And then no one will call me little anymore!"

Navi stamped her feet on the desk, folded her arms, and looked straight into Impa's eyes.

"If you want to help me, then let us go so Link take me to the Temple of Time right now!"

Impa blinked, and laughed.

"Stop it! Stop laughing! You say we've caused you trouble, but frankly lady you're the one causing us trouble!"

"All right all right, Navi. Take it easy. The two of you will be free to go, and I'll even have you escorted there so you won't lose your way again."

"Thank you," Navi grumbled.

"It would be my honor," Raven announced as he bowed deeply. "To personally escort these two to the temple."

"Are you certain of that choice, Raven?" asked Impa.

"Positive, Lady Impa."

"So long as the two of you have no objections to it?"

"Nope!" Navi clapped her hands excitedly.

"_I guess not…"_

"Very well then. Forgive me for keeping you, but I'm afraid there is one more matter I must handle before I let either of you leave. Wallaceburg, you are free to return to your duties."

"Thank you, Lady Impa."

He bowed quickly and and left Impa's office before anyone could stop him.

"_Whew! Finally he's gone…"_

"As for the three of you, please return to the waiting room while I fetch someone else. It won't take but a moment."

"As you wish, ma'am."

Raven and Link both bowed while Navi curtsied as Impa stood from her desk, opened the door, and escorted them back to the waiting room.

"Have a seat while you wait. It shouldn't be more than a minute."

Impa nodded to Chancellor Cole as she stepped outside of the room, closing the door behind her.

"_That was way too easy."_

"What was?" Raven answered.

"_Navi, you weren't supposed to say that out loud!"_

"Oops," Navi giggled. "Sorry."

"What was too easy, Link?"

"Link says I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, but he meant Lady Impa."

"_She yelled at me the whole time, but the minute I told her what happened, she just let me go like that. I thought she hated me."_

"Can you blame her for yelling, though?" Raven replied. "I wasn't there to see it first hand, but I've never seen Lady Impa quite that angry before. You must've caused quite a bit of trouble."

"_I know, that's what I mean! If I caused so much trouble, why did she suddenly change her mind? Even though everything I said was true, some of it was so ridiculous to hear about after the fact that even_ I_ didn't believe half of it. How…how did she know I was telling the truth?"_

"She's a member of the Sheikah Tribe."

"_What's that?"_

"They're an ancient race of people who have been serving the Royal Family ever since the Kingdom of Hyrule was formed."

"_That's a really long time…"_

"Thousands and thousands of years of serving the Kingdom of Hyrule and not once betraying us has given them many points in their favor, but I digress. Lady Impa is a special member of the Sheikah Tribe because she has a physical trait that not too many of them have; she can 'see' the truth."

"_'See' the truth? What does that mean?"_

"I don't know how to explain it, but you noticed the color of her eyes, right?"

"_Yeah, they were the brightest red I've ever seen."_

"All Sheikah are born with those red eyes, but only a few of them are born with the ability. She can see the difference between truth and lies, so as you can imagine, it's made her job that much easier."

"_Is that how she knew I was telling the truth?"_

"You got it."

"_But…even so. Her opinion of me changed so fast in that short time. Even if I was telling the truth, it doesn't excuse all the trouble I caused."_

"I can explain that a little better," Raven's eyes shone. "The Sheikah Tribe is older than even the Hylian Race. They've been on the brink of extinction for years and years, and yet they still live. You could say that the threat of death has really helped them get their priorities straight."

_'What do you mean?"_

"Just like us, the Sheikah value the Three Cardinal Virtues of Hyrule; power, wisdom, and courage. However, they value a fourth trait above those three. Can you guess what it is?"

"_It's truth, isn't it?"_

"Bingo."

"_How come?"_

"The Sheikah believe that truth is the ends to a mean, so to speak. They believe that with discipline, determination, and the successful accumulation of one's true power, courage, and wisdom, it is only then that one is able to obtain truth in every meaning of the word; true happiness, true sense of self, you get the idea."

"_They seem pretty smart. You like them."_

"They are quite intelligent people in my opinion, but as you say, I'm biased. I've generalized a bit, so I wouldn't take exactly what I said word for word as their real culture."

"_But that doesn't answer my question; why did Lady Impa's opinion of me change so fast, even after all I did was tell the truth?"_

"It's precisely because you told the truth that she changed her mind about you, Link. As a Sheikah, Lady Impa appreciates honesty and integrity in all its forms. Even though you were in a position to lie and leave her office whenever you wanted, you stayed and presented to her the truth of the matter. The truth was more important to you than your own innocence, and that's what changed her mind. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little impressed, myself."

"_How could I _not _stay and tell the truth? She practically threatened to throw me in jail! What kind of idiot would try lying to _her, _of all people?"_

"You'd be surprised…"

Raven leaned forward in his seat, carried his chin on his fists, and stared hard at the door of Impa's office.

"_Thank you, sir."_

"Hmm? What for?"

"_For a lot of things. For saving me yesterday when Officer Wallaceburg was beating on me."_

"Which reminds me; I'm surprised you left out that part of the story to Impa, although I'd probably have done the same thing had I been in the same situation. I'm not fond of Wallaceburg myself, but still."

"_I already said I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. It felt like if I told Impa about what Wallaceburg did to me, then I'd just be shifting the blame to him so that she'd forget about me and go after him. I hate Wallaceburg, but I don't want to blame someone else just to save my own skin."_

"Now _that _surprises me. If it were me, I just wouldn't want to be a tattle-tale. You're a lot nobler than you give yourself credit for, Link."

"_Well…I don't know about that, but…I also wanted to thank you for defending me in there. If you hadn't explained about my voice, then I don't know whether I'd be in an interrogation room right now or not."_

"She wouldn't have put you in an interrogation room," Raven laughed. "She was just trying to intimidate you."

"_Yeah, well, it worked."_

Raven laughed again as he sat back in his chair. Link smiled silently.

"_I would laugh if I could…"_

Raven stopped and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Link. It must be really hard not having a voice."

"_It's been five times easier since I met Navi, that's for sure."_

"You're welcome, by the way," Navi interjected.

"_I hardly even think about it, since most of the time I'm with Malon, who can read me like a book. She can't say word for word what I'm thinking like Navi can, but she still speaks pretty well for me. It wasn't easy though when I first lost my voice, never being able to express myself. Even now, there are times…when it frustrates me so much I can't stand it…"_

Now it was Link's turn to stare as hard as he could at Impa's office door. He cupped his chin in his hands and thought.

"_Navi, we _have _to find that ocarina, or I'm gonna go nuts."_

"He says we have to find that ocarina or he's gonna go nuts."

"_Navi!"_

"Oops. Guess I wasn't supposed to say that out loud either. I'm still trying to figure out which thoughts are meant for everyone to hear, so give me a break!"

"That's all right. I don't even know what an ocarina is, so I don't mind."

"_It's a wind instrument like a flute, but made out of a sweet potato._

"A _sweet potato_? That definitely sounds interesting. I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"_I wouldn't mind showing it to you either, but I lost it this morning and now I can't find it anywhere."_

"It must be important to you if losing it makes you worry that much."

"_That ocarina is the only way I can speak more or less…By the way…Sir Raven?"_

"Yes, Link?"

"_I'm really sorry."_

"What in the world for?"

"_Because I've spent all this time hating you, even though you never did anything. I was just blaming you for my own weakness. Yesterday when Wallaceburg and his officers ganged up on me and you stopped them, it felt like I failed because when I tried to help that woman, all I ended up doing was taking her place and letting them beat me to a pulp instead. I felt so weak…"_

"Link, how old are you?"

"_I just turned 16."_

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, so you have plenty of time to get as strong as you like. And for the record, you're a lot stronger than you think. Most wouldn't jump in to defend someone like that; most people generally turn a blind eye when they feel powerless to stop abuse. You may not be physically strong Link, but defending the weak and helpless without a second's thought takes true strength, and courage for that matter. I've only met you last night so I don't know much about you, but you're one of the strongest people I've met."

"_Yo–you don't mean that."_

"I do," Raven smiled.

The door opened, and Impa stepped inside.

"Hello again, gentlemen. Link of Lon Lon Ranch, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

As she walked inside, a new soldier followed.

"Hey," Navi whispered in Link's ear. "Haven't we seen him before?"

"Oh my Goddess!" The soldier suddenly gasped. "He-he's alive!"

"_Yeah. That's the soldier who gave me his hand before I fell off the castle's roof."_

The soldier collapsed in a chair behind him, his eyes open wide.

"Bu-but how?!"

"That is my doing," Impa informed him. "But it doesn't matter. Are you relieved to see this young man alive?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course I am!"

"In that case, do you believe you would be willing to return to your duties?"

"Y-yes," the soldier sighed. "Of course, Lady Impa."

"_What's going on?"_

"Link, this soldier applied for a leave of absence shortly after you unlawfully entered the castle."

"_Why?"_

"Do you think you would be in a state of mind to work if you'd just witnessed someone fall to their supposed doom?"

Link's eyes opened wider as he looked at the soldier slumped over in the chair.

"You might not be in trouble, Link, but even without external consequences for your actions, you still need to understand how much damage can be caused by unintentional actions. This man was truly worried for your well-being."

"Lady Impa," Raven stood from his seat. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes," she replied curtly. "It is."

Link covered his face with his hands.

"_I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"_

"Link says he's really sorry," Navi said quietly.

"_I didn't mean to– I mean, I never…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?"<p>

"_Yeah, I guess so…"_

Sir Raven and Link walked slowly down the city streets away from Hyrule Castle, with Navi trailing behind. Impa had long dismissed them from her office and sent them on their way to the Temple of Time. Raven's concerned comment was the first thing any of them had said since they'd left her office.

"I didn't expect her to bring in that soldier like that."

"_Neither did I."_

"I guess she just wanted him, and you, to see the truth. Unfortunately, the truth hurts sometimes."

"_You're telling me…"_

"Hey!" Navi flew up into Link's face. "Nothing bad happened, right? The guy's fine, you're alive and more importantly not in jail! We can finally get to the Temple of Time, and I can find out more about the Hero of Ti–"

Raven yanked Navi out of the air and covered her tiny mouth with his hand.

"Hey!" She screamed, but her words came out as muffles. "Whff dff brmm ufeh?!"

"Navi," Raven whispered harshly. "And you too, Link. Both of you listen to me very carefully."

He released Navi and began speaking very seriously.

"How many people have you told about your search for _you-know-who_?"

"I've only told Link," Navi whispered. "And a few other people."

"Can you trust these people that you've told?"

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have the first idea where to find him, so yeah. I think we can."

"Do _not _tell anyone else that you're looking for Him, got it?"

"What? Why not?"

"Are you two aware of the situation occurring the Hyrulean Army?"

"_You mean those unknown soldiers? Yeah, we heard about them."_

"Not too many people know the exact details, but everyone in the city is extremely worried, including the soldiers who can account for their origins. The same is true for Lady Impa; it's been one of the biggest issues she's had to deal with in a while. It's even got the Royal Family scared to death. Don't tell this to anyone, but we're pretty sure the unknown soldiers aren't here for their healths' sake."

"_What do you mean?"_

"We have reason to believe the unknown soldiers are working as spies."

"_But why? If they're spying on us, then who are they spying for?"_

"We don't know, but that's what we're desperately trying to figure out. The only reason we haven't kicked out every last one of them is so we can keep an eye on them, and pray to the Goddesses that we can find out who or what they're working for before something goes wrong."

"What does that have to do with me looking for the Hero of T- I mean that guy?"

"Navi, the Hero of Time only makes himself apparent to the people of Hyrule when dire times approach. If the Great Deku Tree has personally informed you that he senses evil energy forming in the city, then the situation with the unknown soldiers has become that much more dangerous for all of us; not just for everyone in the city, but potentially everyone on the entire continent. If word gets out that a fairy is serving the Great Deku Tree by searching for the Him here, people in the city would panic, or worse; the unknown soldiers, if they are truly planning something evil, would execute their plans that much faster."

"_I think I see what you mean… No wonder Impa was so angry with me. It wasn't just because I got into the castle; she was afraid I was working with the unknown soldiers."_

"Who have you told so far?"

"_The only ones we've told are Telma and the other people at the bar."_

"And by the other people, you mean…"

"_Ashei, Auru, and Shad; the members of the Resistance. They're the only ones."_

"Oh, good," Raven breathed. "And you're sure no one else knows?"

"_Just them, and now you and Lady Impa and–"_

Link froze.

"_Sir Wallaceburg!"_

"Oh no! Not him!" Navi cried. "He's one of the unknown soldiers!"

"How," Raven asked intently. "Did you know that?"

"We heard about it last night from the other members of the Resistance! What do we do?! He knows we're looking for that guy! What if he does something bad?!"

"Calm down, Navi. Let me handle Sir Wallaceburg. In the meantime, I'll take you to the Temple of Time where you can learn more about you-know-who. Afterward, the two of you are not to tell this to anyone else. You cannot talk about it amongst yourselves unless you are absolutely sure that you are alone. Do you understand?"

"Definitely."

"_Of course…"_

"There's no helping it, Navi, since the Great Deku Tree personally sent you here to the city, but you, Link; now it's my turn to apologize to you."

"_What? Why?"_

"Telling the Resistance of your search is one of the smartest things the two of you could've done, since they're working directly with the Royal Family to investigate the unknown soldiers. Telling Lady Impa and I was another smart choice, although there was no helping that Sir Wallaceburg was in the room with us. However, you Link, a young man from a ranch who as far as I know has nothing to do with the security of the nation, the fact that you know about all this is extremely dangerous on your part. I'm afraid you've gotten yourself into a situation which may be more than you can handle, but you're so far into it that there would no getting out of it, so for the remainder of your time here in the city, remain cautious; keep your eyes open, watch each others' backs, and if you see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, tell Telma at the bar immediately, or me if you can."

"_Ok…"_

"Good. Now let's hurry to the Temple. The sooner I introduce you to Sahasrahla, the sooner I can find Wallaceburg and keep an eye on him."

"_Sahasrahla? Who's that?"_

"He's a sage who lives in the Temple of Time. His knowledge of Hyrule's history and legends is better than anyone's, so if anyone can tell you about the Legendary Hero, it's him. Don't worry, we can trust him. Maybe if we're lucky, you'll get to here the sages sing."

"_There's more than one sage? And they _sing_?"_

"There are many sages in the Temple, and they love singing as they work. They're really quite beautiful to listen to, although their singing is more like chanting."

"_What do they sing?"_

"The Song of Time."

* * *

><p>"Sir."<p>

"What is it? Don't bother me."

"But I just received news. You'll want to hear it."

"Spit it out already."

"A fairy has just made her way here into Hyrule City. She-"

"So what? I don't care about one silly little fairy. I've got more important things to worry about."

"There's more, sir. She's looking for the Hero of Time."

"…"

"…"

"So she is. How interesting. I think we better speed things up a little bit. Leave me."

"Yes sir."

"Cole, I'm going to pay a visit to our friend in the Temple of Time. Watch over the resurrection while I'm gone. And don't screw it up."

"Yes, Master…"

* * *

><p>They walked as they talked, and as Raven told them of the Temple's sages, he and Link reached and climbed the wide granite staircase of the Temple. Bronze and marble statues decorated the staircase on either side.<p>

"Wow!" Navi gasped. "Look at this guy holding up this sword! Is this a statue of the Hero of Time?"

"It's a statue of one of his incarnations," Raven explained.

"_There's more than one Hero?"_

"The legend of the Hero goes back thousands and thousands of years, even farther than the Kingdom of Hyrule. It's impossible for one man to live that long, so we believe that the spirit of the Hero is actually reincarnated into the Hylian race whenever need calls for it. You'll learn more as we head into the Temple."

Link gazed at the 12 foot stone statue before him. Bird feces and weather stains did nothing to ruin the stone art's glory. The frozen Hero held a long double-edge blade over his head with his left hand as he guarded his chest with a heavy shield in his right. Every fold and wrinkle of the clothing, every rivet of the chain link armor, even the expression on the Hero's face was perfectly chiseled and defined in the hard rock.

"_The artist sure did a good job."_

"Tell me about it. Look over at this one!"

Navi hovered to the other side of the stairs to a bronze statue that was exactly like the one across from it, except…

"This is just a statue of a kid, but he's got the same sword and shield and everything! What's up with that?"

"He too is another incarnation. The Hero is always a male member of the Hylian race, but his age varies between that of the young man which you saw over there, and the young boy depicted in this statue."

"_It's amazing to think that someone so young could do something so great as to defend Hyrule."_

"You'd be surprised just how much courage the young have. Follow me please."

Link followed Raven up the steps of the staircase. He'd finished climbing up the first set and had his foot on the first step of the second set when he realized Navi was missing. He turned and saw her still gazing at the statues.

"_Navi! Come on. We need to get to the Temple."_

"Aww, can't we stay and look at these statues a little while longer?"

"_Raven needs to go. He can't babysit us all day."_

"But look at how much we've learned just by looking at these statues down here! Maybe we don't have to go into the Temple after all!"

Link raised his eyebrow and climbed the steps back down to her.

"_Navi, is something wrong?"_

"No! Of course not! Why would there be something wrong? I'm fine! Everything's totally fine!"

"_You've been wanting to come here to the Temple ever since we heard about it last night, but now when we're finally here, you suddenly don't? Are you sure nothing is wrong?"_

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"_You seem kind of nervous…"_

"I'm just a lover of good art is all. I mean, look at these statues! Aren't they cool? Sir Raven!"

Navi buzzed up the stairs a ways and came to another statue.

"Who's this lady here?"

Raven smiled and walked patiently back down the stairs to meet her.

"That statue is of Princess Zelda."

"She's really pretty!"

"It's said that with every reincarnation of the Legendary Hero, the Princess is reincarnated as well, and given the holy name of Zelda. Only daughters of the King of Hyrule who have been recognized as divine spirits by the sages in the Temple of Time are allowed to be given the name of Zelda, so as not to abuse the sanctity of the name."

"Do we have a Princess Zelda today?"

"We do, as a matter of fact. She lives in Hyrule Castle with her father, the King. From what I understand, she's just returned home from an expedition to the Eldin Province."

"_Come on, Navi. Let's head inside now. I wanna meet this Sahasrahla person."_

"Oh, ok. I guess we should go inside…"

Navi flew after Link as he ascended the stairs a second time. The Temple of Time loomed over them as they approached.

"_Geez, this place is even bigger in person…"_

Despite the heavy clouds overhead, the Temple of Time's marble pillars and granite blocks radiated. Ornate pinnacles sprang from the cathedral's flying buttresses and reached for the sky. Two conical towers rose from the front corners of the temple's facade, each one topped by impressive spires. In between the conical towers, a third stood even taller but was neither conical nor had a spire. At the top of this tower was the great face of a clock with big black numbers and dials. Giant bronze bells hung from thick rope cords in the open chamber of the tower above the clock. All three structures towered several stories high from the temple's foundation and from the entrance where Sir Raven and Link stood. Wide open and heavy gold doors marked the entrance of the temple. Tracery and mosaics decorated the facade. Along the temple's ledges and surfaces were even more statues.

"_Who are those three women up there?…Navi? Navi."_

"Ehh? What?"

"_Can you ask Sir Raven about those statues up there?"_

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm a little…distracted. Link wants to know about the statue with the three ladies and triangles."

Just above the temple's gold doors, three marble sculptures of identical women circled themselves around a fourth; a monument made of three gold triangles.

"They are artistic depictions of the Goddesses of Hyrule," Raven explained. "The one at the top is Din, and the ones beneath her on the left and right are Nayru and Farore respectively. They guard the Triforce, which are the three golden triangles you see there, in their homeland of the Sacred Realm."

Raven walked underneath the Three Goddesses to the open doors.

"Let's not waste any time. You two need to find out the truth."

"Wait."

"_What is it now, Navi?"_

Navi's wings trembled as she stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she shivered. "I lied when I said there wasn't anything wrong, but there is. I can't go in there. I'm sorry!"

"_What? Why not?"_

"I'm starting to know what the Great Deku Tree meant, because I'm sensing something really _really _evil in there. I can't, I just can't go in there!"

"_What do you think is in there?"_

"I don't know, I don't know! Just something really really bad! There's no way I'm going in there with that much evil energy in that place!"

"_What do we do now?"_

"Do you want to wait until whatever you're feeling goes away, Navi?"

"I don't know! I just want it to go away! It's hurting me!"

Navi folded her body inward and hugged herself tightly as she sat in fetal position, rocking herself back and forth.

"Link! Help me!"

Link snatched up Navi in his left hand.

"_We can't wait to go in there, Navi. You heard what Ashei and the others said in the bar last night, and what Sir Raven told us just now. Who knows when we'll have another chance to learn about the Hero of Time. Hyrule's in trouble, and we have to help!"_

"But, I can't go in there!"

"_You can hide in my shirt or in my hand the whole time we're in there, and I can learn about Him for you. You won't be there alone. I'm right here, ok? I'll be right next to you."_

"Mmmm…" Navi trembled in Link's hand and hesitated.

"_I won't leave you alone…"_

"…Ok…"

She curled up tightly as Link gently tucked her into the collar of his shirt where she burrowed down and hid in his chest.

"Are you two ready?"

"_As ready as we'll ever be I guess."_

Raven turned back toward the doors, took a few steps in, and froze where he stood.

"On second thought," he whispered huskily. "I think I'll stay here and help give you two the grand tour." Raven's terror-filled eyes looked straight ahead into the temple.

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"Link, no matter what happens you follow my lead. Navi, don't say a word. Got it?"

"I wouldn't say a word right now if I wanted to," she whimpered back.

"_Did I miss something?"_

Raven didn't wait for their answer. He went inside.

"_Hey! Wait up!"_

Link followed after Raven and tried to catch up, but halted when he entered the dimly lit temple and came face to face with the sanctuary's interior. His mouth fell open, and his mind went blank.

"_WHOA…"_

The ceiling of the temple, painted over by a richly textured fresco, sloped upward along the sides and met at the center of the ceiling in a pointed ellipse. Carvings and statues decorated the high ledges along the walls. Tall marble pillars separated the main passageway, the nave, from the two aisles on either side of the temple. Light poured in from the intricately stained glass windows that embossed every visible wall of the temple. The thick marble floor was adorned by a long velvet red rug that ran from the entrance of the temple to the standing altar on the other side.

"_Navi, you gotta see this!"_

"I don't care _how _cool the Temple of Time looks; I'm not comin' out! Just see what you can find out for me."

Words are worthless to describe what exactly Link experienced that very moment, except that tidal waves of humility and reverence washed over him. The architecture of the temple overwhelmed him, and everywhere he looked, more and more prominent figures of Hyrulean history stood before him. He recognized only the few that Raven had introduced to him, but he sensed their domineering glory nonetheless.

Link walked carefully across the nave of the temple and tried to take everything in at once. The sound of Link's footsteps echoed off the thick walls and arcades of the aisles as he walked through.

Standing in front of the altarpiece at the end of the nave were two men conversing with one another. They spoke in hushed whispers as Raven approached and bowed deeply before them.

The first of the two men was elderly and dressing in orange draping robes that made him look three times bigger than his original frame. Bushy white hair grew out from his head and chin and converged to form an increasingly long beard. He wore a cap and held a wooden staff in one hand to keep his balance.

The second man was middle-aged and hulked over the elder. His thick crimson robes covered every part of his body and all his face, except for his eyes which shot out at whomever he cast a glance.

"Good morning to both of you, Sage Sahasrahla and Master Agahnim."

"As advisor to the King himself, I should expect you to address me first."

"You're right, Master Agahnim. My apologies."

The older man gripped his staff tighter as he chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal, my child," he spoke in a warm raspy voice. "You are here in the presence of Goddess Hylia."

"Thank you, Sahasrahla, sir," Raven rose. "I beg both of your pardons. I don't mean to interrupt, but I found this young man sulking outside the Temple."

"What young man?" The man in crimson robes eyed Raven as he quietly demanded.

Raven turned. Link wasn't behind him.

"Link? Link!"

Link stood and gazed in awe at the massive stained glass window before him. The colors of the faces and figures popped out brightly and painted a story before his eyes that he could not interpret. He recognized the serious face and double-edged sword of the Child Hero, but there were seven other faces in the glass that he didn't know, and they were surrounded by the waves of the sea.

A hand suddenly gripped Link's shoulder and he froze.

"Like that window, do you?"

The asking voice was cold and malevolent. Not knowing what else to do, Link nodded quickly. The crimson man, still with his hand on Link's shoulder, pointed a grisly finger at the window.

"The land once known as Hyrule thousands of years ago was washed away into the depths of the sea by the will of the goddesses. This window tells the story of the Child Hero who travelled with a band of pirates in order to discover a new Hyrule, the land we inhabit today. See that young lady standing beside him?"

Link looked back to the window and eyed the dark-skinned girl with twirled blond hair.

"She was the leader of the pirates with whom he travelled, and the Princess of Hyrule. Together, she and the Hero of Winds colonized the land we now call home."

"_Did you hear all that, Navi?"_

She shifted her wings affirmatively.

"Ho ho!" Sahasrahla, using his staff as a cane, staggered over to the two. "Why Agahnim, I've never known you to take such an interest in the education of the children!"

Agahnim frowned.

"I just wouldn't want to see anyone misinformed, is all."

"Although," Sahasrahla ignored Agahnim, walked up to Link so he was only a few inches from his face.

"You hardly seem a child, at least not anymore."

Link stood perfectly still as the brightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen stared into his own.

"You've got good eyes, son. Good, noble, fierce eyes. Almost like a divine beast."

"_Uhh…"_

"Oh don't you mind this old man's blathering," Sahasrahla laughed as he backed away from Link's personal space. "I'm just a humble sage with hardly anyone to keep him company. Raven tells us your name is Link, yes?"

Link nodded.

"And that he saw you sneaking around outside the temple," Agahnim added.

Link sensed the intended lie and nodded in confirmation.

"I don't blame the boy's curiosity. This temple is quite a marvel to behold from the outside."

"Ah," Sahasrahla's eyes sparkled. "But it is the inside that matters the most. I'd be happy to give you a bit of a tour, my boy, if you're in no hurry."

Link smiled and nodded.

"Forgive me for not previously informing you," Raven approached them from behind. "But Link is mute."

"He is, is he?" Sahasrahla used his free hand to scratch his bearded chin. His eyes shined even brighter. "How peculiar."

"A tour then?" Agahnim grinned as he put his fingers to his chin. "Where should we begin?"

"We've already covered this window right here, but why don't we start from the beginning?" Sahasrahla suggested as he turned from them and slowly made his way to another stained glass window. Link followed behind Sahasrahla while Agahnim and Raven trailed after.

"There's lotsa details to this Temple of Time, so we'll try not to bore you too much," Sahasrahla grunted. "For starters, when Princess Zelda VII and the Hero of Winds, as you saw in that window, first colonized this continent, much of Hyrule's history had already been lost to time. It's only thanks to the archaeological efforts from the university built here in the city hundreds of years ago that we've been able to recover the history of the people, and it goes back 25,000 years."

"_25,000 years?!"_

"The look on your face speaks for itself, boy. Yes, 25,000 long long years. The historians who informed the citizens of this long time line were working hand in hand with the original sages who built this temple hundreds of years ago. You see, the sages living on this land were already aware of the existence and purpose of the Legendary Hero, so on this new continent they wished to dedicate to him as accurate a memorial as possible, in order to honor him for his great deeds.

"The Royal Family received news of the sages' idea and was pleased, and as eager scholars stepped up to help, the University of Hyrule, the Royal Family, and the sages all began working together.

"The Royal Family had a wealth of information regarding the Legendary Hero, and so too did the sages, but what information that had been lost was filled in by those eager scholars using archaeological and scientific methods to uncover the lost history of our people. They climbed the highest mountains, dove to the depths of the sea, and conversed with anyone and everyone who might have some rendition of the Legendary Hero, all in his name, and what they found was nothing short of spectacular.

"I said earlier that the sages were already aware of the existence of the Legendary Hero, but they had no idea just how great his legacy truly was."

Sahasrahla slowed to a halt in front of another window, twice as large as the one Link had seen before. Two people were featured in the stained glass, and only one of which Link recognized.

"This window here shows the Hero of Time as he was 25,000 years ago, but you probably already knew that. Can you recognize the woman on his left?"

Standing beside the brandishing hero to his left was a beautiful woman dressed all in white. Her golden blond hair flowed all the way down to her ankles and swept from side to side as she played the golden harp she held in her hand.

Link gazed up at the woman, then pointed back at the window of the band of pirates.

"Princess Zelda? You're close, my child, but no. The woman you see in this window is none other than Hylia, the Goddess of Time and Guardian Angel of Hyrule. Ironically enough, Her existence had been lost in time to us, but with the aid of those historians hundreds of years ago, Her light can shine once more on the land and its people."

Sahasrahla edged away from the stained window and walked back toward the altar.

"It's a rather interesting story of how we rediscovered her. The Royal Family knew that somewhere in the Great Sea lied the ruins of the original land of Hyrule, but the ruins were so far beyond their reach that they had almost no hope of excavating them. That's where the historians came in; using new means of technology they developed themselves, they were able to dive down to the bottom of the ocean without fear of drowning or losing air.

"Using this technology, they began searching for the lost land. They searched for many many years, but their searches yielded very few results until finally one day, they found the ruins of the ancient castle that was once Hyrule Castle.

"Oh the joy they must've felt! The finding of that castle sparked such enthusiasm in the people of Hyrule, for the knowledge they found within the castle was priceless to behold. They brought back such relics and artifacts as had not been seen by human eyes for millenia!

"One of those very relics, perhaps the most sacred of any, lies behind this door, Link."

Sahasrahla stopped in front of a double door and turned to face Link. The door stood fifty feet tall and was solid gold. Hammered into its surface were artistic patterns and more historical figures, as well as incomprehensible symbols.

"This door is sealed shut with the strongest magic of its kind, so as to prevent evil souls from ever entering this room. The gold metal from which the door is built of represents the Golden Power of the Goddesses and expels evil spirits. You see, it is the Blade of Evil's Bane that lies beyond this door; the very blade of the Legendary Hero."

"_Whoa … I wish I could see …"_

Link laid his hand on the door. It felt cool to the touch.

"It is of course the same blade featured in the stained windows of this temple, and is as old as Hyrule itself, yet the blade has never lost its edge nor ever required tempering. It is truly a marvel to behold. Only sages of the temple are allowed to enter of the room to check on the sword, although it's highly doubtful that it will ever move, since only those the Blade itself deems worthy of carrying it may remove it from its pedestal."

Navi's wings buzzed excitedly, making Link shift and twitch.

"_Navi, stop! That tickles!"_

"Something troubling you, boy?" Agahnim hissed while folding his arms and staring maliciously at Link. Goosebumps formed on Link's arms, and he felt a shudder run up his spine. He shook his head quickly.

"It's strange, though," Sahasrahla rambled on. "When the historians found the sword, it was lodged into the head of a great stone statue. They had to bring it back in order to dislodge the sword."

"What made the sages decide to build a temple as their memorial to the Legendary Hero, sir?" Raven asked quickly.

"I never get tired of telling you young ones these stories. After the historians discovered Old Hyrule Castle, they searched the area around it to see if there were more ruins, and there were; they discovered the remains of an ancient temple, and with a little digging and analyzing, they realized that the ancient temple they'd discovered was the remains of the Old Temple of Time, the very temple used by the Ancient Sages to seal the Sacred Realm. With this discovery, it only seemed fitting that the monument to the Hero of Time would be a new Temple of Time built in his honor. It might not serve the same purpose as the original structure or be as grandeur, but I still like to think our temple is satisfactory as is."

"_If this temple is nothing compared to the original, then I wish I could've seen the original in all its glory."_

Sahasrahla took his staff in hand and began walking slowly through the aisle of the temple, pointing his staff at each window.

"And so, with the history of Hyrule rediscovered and the memorial decided upon, the Royal Family, sages, and historians worked together to create a temple dedicated to the legacy of the Legendary Hero. Without their efforts, much of our history would be lost in time forever.

"There's still lots of work to be done, and the efforts of today's historians and sages like me are still ongoing. Not only are we still excavating the remains of Old Hyrule Castle, but since the Tale of the Hero of Time is a legend told by way of the mouth, we're also working to receive as many different interpretations from as many different people as possible. You'd be surprised the amounts of stories we hear.

"In this window here, we see the Hero of Men taking in his hand the Four Sword and wielding it against the evil Wind Sage. Upon his head is the Minish Cap.

"In this window, the young Hero is removing the Master Sword from its pedestal in the original Temple of Time. He was then put into a sleep that lasted seven years so that he would be able to destroy the King of Evil.

"Ah, this window is my favorite; here, the young Hero is playing a duet with Princess Zelda on the Spirit Flute, accompanied by the peaceful Lokomo on their respective instruments."

The more windows they passed the more stories Sahasrahla gave, and the more excited Link grew.

Goosebumps formed once more on the skin of his arms as the legends of heroic deeds and lives filled his mind and senses. He thought Rusl and how during his childhood, he would tell similar stories around the campfire.

"_Man, hearing all this makes me feel like a little kid again…"_

"And over here, we have a real treat for you," Sahasrahla pointed his staff toward the other side of the aisle. "An ancient relic you may see for yourself."

At the end of the aisle, a large glass case rested on a pedestal. A tiny light bulb inside illuminated the manuscript resting in the display.

"_That's a big book."_

"This tome is called the Book of Mudora, my child. Although the text is indecipherable today, we know it to contain the ancient Hylian language that tells of the original Legendary Hero."

Link pressed his hands and forehead against the glass and stared into the case at the pages.

"…_Et electi masculum Hylian tenebunt gladius malum malo manu eius juste et vocabitur fatalique heros Hylia…And the chosen male Hylian shall take the Sword of Evil's Bane in his 'righteous' hand, and he shall be called Hylia's Chosen Hero…"_

"Well, my boy? I hope you've enjoyed this little tour of the Temple of Time."

Link turned away from the case and smiled at the sage, giving a thumbs up.

"Excellent! It does me good to see the youth so interested in Hyrule's history."

Raven stood behind Sahasrahla, but behind him was no one. Link looked around.

"_What happened to the other guy?"_

"May I ask where Master Agahnim has gone?" Raven asked, noticing his absence at the same time as Link.

"Hmm, you're right; he's disappeared without a trace hasn't he? That's Agahnim for ya. Always runnin' off to get things done. He's a busy man, he is. Especially with the New Year approaching."

Sahasrahla's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Which reminds me; did you know Link that the New Year isn't just a holiday celebrating the cycle of seasons, but also a celebration for the Legendary Hero?"

Link shook his head.

"It's true, my boy. The years that go by represent the location where the Hero will come from, should his identity be revealed in the coming year. Since this New Year is the Ordona Wolf, then the Hero will reign from Ordona. If he arrives next year, the year of the Labrynna Phoenix, then he will arrive from Labrynna, and so on and so forth. The order of the years also represent the order in which he will visit each temple in the provinces of Hyrule. He begins his journey here in the Hyrule Province, then makes his way to Ordona, Labrynna, Holodrum, Faron, the Great Sea, Lanayru, Eldin, and finally Termina.

"But no matter where the Hero of Time comes from, he will always have the same general attributes."

"I'd take note if I were you." Raven whispered to Link.

"The Hero is always a male of the Hylian race. His age varies, but he will never be younger than a small child, or older than a man just leaving his teens. He is more often than not left handed. He is musically-inclined and gifted in the ways of the sword and bow. Children and animals are instinctively drawn to him. He has an innate sense of courage, justice, truth, and righteousness. When he is revealed by removing the Master Sword from its pedestal, he will be garbed in the traditional green tunic of the Hero. His mind is pure and his heart is righteous, and he cares nothing for his own gratification; he fights only to defend the defenseless and protect those who cannot protect themselves. His power grows as he overcomes the obstacles and evil forces before him, and as he journeys and fights in the name of true justice, he gives hope to the people of the land so they may live in peace, and yet asks for nothing in return. He speaks nothing but the truth, and his deeds are none but courageous and virtuous. He acts only in the name of the Goddess Hylia and of the Royal Princess Zelda."

Navi's wings buzzed excitedly and Link shifted and twisted around in response.

"_Navi, cut it out, would you?!"_

She popped out suddenly from Link's sweater.

"That's it! That's what we need! Come on, Link!"

She pulled on his hair and dragged him toward the door of the temple.

"_Ow! Navi! That hurts! Cut it out!"_

"Hey, wait!"

Before he could stop them, Raven was left standing alone in the temple beside Sahasrahla.

"That fairy doesn't know her own strength," he mumbled.

"What fairy?" Sahasrahla coughed innocently. "I didn't see a fairy."

He smiled slyly at Raven before walking off with his staff in hand.

"_Navi, for crying out loud, stop pulling my hair!"_

He finally managed to brush her away from his hair as soon as they passed the door.

"_If you wanted to leave, you could've just said so! Geez!"_

"Link, listen to me! Didn't you hear what that guy said? There isn't a Hero of Time!"

"_Are you nuts?! Didn't _you_ hear what Sahasrahla said? Of course there's a Hero of Time."_

"Yeah, but remember what he said about the Master Sword? He said the Hero of Time wields the sword when the need arises, right?"

"…_Right?"_

"So if the Master Sword is still in the Temple of Time, then that means the Hero of Time hasn't removed it from its pedestal, but the only way that's possible is if he hasn't been revealed yet. Therefore, there is no Hero of Time yet."

"_I guess that makes sense, but how is that a good thing? How are we supposed to find the Hero of Time if there isn't one yet?"_

"Hello?! Did you listen to a single thing he said? He practically gave us everything we needed to know. All we have to do is find someone in the city who has all the requirements that Sahasrahla named off."

"…_You do realize there are thousands of people in Hyrule City, and that more than several of them are probably going to meet the requirements, right?"_

"Not really. Hylians aren't the most common race, and it's not that hard to tell them from regular humans. It shouldn't be that hard to find a teenager Hylian boy either. One who's good at music, is nice and brave that kids and animals really like, _and _is from Ordona. How many Hylians in the city could possibly meet all those requirements?"

"_Well, since Hyrule City is the Hylian center of the continent, probably a lot. And even if there aren't that many, do you know how hard it's going to be to find one person out of thousands and thousands?"_

"That's where you come in."

"_Ehh, what?"_

"With your help, we're going to comb this entire city and find the one meant to be the Hero of Time!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Listening to Sahasrahla talk that way about the Hero of Time made me so excited!"

"_I noticed. You couldn't sit still if you tried. That reminds me; I thought you said you hated being in there. Why'd you climb out of my shirt if you were so scared?"_

"It's weird. The evil presence I felt in the Temple disappeared all of a sudden, so I wasn't so scared."

"_That's really str–"_

"Link, forget about that! Now we know what to look for! We should start right now!"

"_Oh come on! Can't we at least get breakfast first? I'm starving, and I still have to go back to the inn to help Malon move all the bo– Oh crud!"_

"What? What's wrong?"

"_The whole reason I'm here in the city in the first place! I'm supposed to be selling the boxes of milk for our ranch! It's so late in the morning that Malon must've already started without me! She's gonna kill me when I get back!"_

"Good idea! While you're selling milk, you can check all your customers to see if any of them meet the requirements to be the Hero of Time!"

"_Navi!"_

Link ran down the steps away from the Temple of Time, several paces ahead of the ambitious fairy.

"Hey!" She called. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Whew! We're finally done."<p>

Malon collapsed into the bar stool in front of Telma and wiped the sweat from her brow with her dirt-caked arm, her companion taking the stool next to her.

"That wasn't that hard. You had me thinking those boxes would be heavy or something."

"You're awfully coy, aren't you?"

"Well you're used to it," he laughed. "So it must seem like nothing to you."

"I suppose, but no matter how much I think I can lift, Link can get even more done than I can…"

"Aw, quit worryin' about him! I bet he's just ditching you is all. Nothin' happened."

"He's been missing all morning! I don't care if he's ditching at this point; I just wish I knew where he was! This city is huge! He could be hurt or in trouble somewhere and I'd never even kno–"

The tavern door slammed open, Link stumbled in, tripped on the leg of a chair, twisted around, and fell flat on his back.

"Geez, Link," Navi trailed after him and landed on his chest. "Been walking long?"

"Well well well, look what Louise dragged in," Telma chuckled. Louise looked up from her spot in front of the fireplace and meowed roughly.

"Link! I'm gonna kill you!" Malon jumped up from her bar stool, yanked Link up by his shirt collar and shook him until his teeth rattled. "Where in Din's name have you been?! And – and why do you smell like you jumped into a sewer?! Goddess, you're ripe!"

Link's head jarred back and forth until he finally grabbed Malon's arms and forced her to stop.

"_Hey Malon. Sorry I'm late."_

Navi unconsciously replied for Link, so Malon looked straight at her.

"Who are you?…_What _are you?"

"_Navi, Malon. Malon, Navi."_

"Whatever. Link, I outta take you out back and beat you 'til you bleed! You went who knows where to do who knows what while I got stuck here to lift all the milk boxes myself! If it weren't for Rio, I don't know what I'd have done!"

"…_Wait, what? Who?!"_

Rio turned on the bar stool and smiled mischievously at Link.

"Hey, man. Long time no see, huh?"


	14. Ordona 13: Carnival of Time

The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood on end.

"What's the matter?" Rio smiled. "You look like you've seen a clo– err, ghost."

"Yeah, Link," asked Malon with bitterness. "What _is_ the matter?"

"What's her problem?" Navi rolled her eyes.

"My problem," Malon leaned in close to Navi before looking back angrily at Link. "Is that my wonderful brother here left me to do all the work for our ranch by myself!"

_"I'm sorry, ok? I had something I needed to do."_

"What did you have to do that was so important?"

_"…I can't tell you."_

"Why not?"

_"I promised not to tell."_

"That's not fair! I deserve to know where you went! For all I know, you walked out on me!"

_"I didn't, I promise! I just lost track of time!"_

"You didn't even leave a letter, or give me a heads-up or anything! You just left and didn't tell me where you were going! What if something bad happened to you?! If someone mugged you or you got lost, Dad and I wouldn't be able to find you! You would've been lost in the city forever with no one to help you! Is what you were doing so important that it couldn't have waited until after we at least moved the boxes?"

Link and Navi threw anxious glances each others' way.

_"Yes."_

Blindsided, Malon was forced to drop her voice and change her method.

"Link, did you go to the Temple of Time to search through the archives?"

_"No."_

"What? _'No?'_ What do you mean, _'no?!'_"

_"I went to the Temple of Time, Malon, but not for me. I went for another reason that I can't say."_

"You're the last person I ever expected to keep a secret from me."

_"What about you? Of all people, I can't believe you let this guy help you!"_

"That's harsh, dude." Rio frowning innocently. "I thought we were friends, man."

_"You're _NOT _my friend!"_

"Don't take it out on him!" Malon screamed. "This isn't about him, it's about you! At least he helped me while you were gone! What's gotten into you?!"

_"He lied, Malon! He didn't help us, he made us look like idiots!"_

"What are you talking about?!"

_"There is no war, Malon!"_

"What? No war?"

Malon's face changed from anger to confusion.

_"He came to the ranch with a fake declaration! It was all a joke!"_

"Rio, is that true?"

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "I pulled a fast one, just like he said."

Rio stood up, grasped Malon's hands, and looked deep into her eyes.

"But if I'd known that a pretty girl like you lived on that ranch, I definitely would've thought twice."

_'Oh come on!"_

Link smashed his hand against his forehead.

"At least he's sorry, which is more than I can say for you!"

_"L-look, I'm sorry I missed helping with the boxes, ok? I had something to do!"_

"Which you won't even tell me! For all I know, you're lying and really did go to the Temple of Time to find records of your parents!"

"Parents?" thought Navi.

_"I didn't, I swear!"_

"Quit lying!"

_"I'm not!"_

"Maybe I should go?" Rio scratched the back of his neck as he made his way for the door.

"No!" Malon grabbed his arm. "You're going with us, Rio!"

_"What?"_

"Not that I mind accompanying you, but where pray tell am I going with you?"

"We need someone to show us around the city for all the best places to spend the New Year. Since you helped us get our work done and you said it's your day off, the least we can do is treat you. Link's paying."

_"What?!"_

"It's the least _you_ can do, since he did _your_ job."

Malon snatched a wallet from the bar counter and tossed it casually up and down in her hand.

_"Hey! That's–"_

"You've got 400 Rupees right here all saved up, so I'm sure you can afford breakfast for three people."

_"Aw man!"_

Malon tossed the wallet at Link, and it hit him in the chest as he caught it.

_"Oof!"_

"Now hurry up and take a bath so we can go. Seriously, did you _swim_ to the Temple of Time or something?"

_"You have no idea."_

Link walked up the stairs to their room, his wallet in tow.

"You didn't have to cover for me," Navi whispered.

_"It's ok."_

"She's your sister, right? You could've just told her."

_"I promised to keep it a secret. If she found out I was looking for the Hero of Time, she'd just yell at me even more. I'll tell her later when she's not mad at me or when Rio's not around."_

"Who is that Rio guy anyway?"

_"He's the one who came to the ranch and gave us the fake declaration of war. The one I told Telma and the others about."_

"…Do you think he might be an unknown soldier like Wallaceburg?"

_"I think so, but either way I don't like him."_

"I can tell."

_"I knew I recognized one of the voices in my dream, but now I remember; it was his."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, and I didn't say anything earlier, but remember that guy Agahnim we met in the temple?"_

"How could I forget? That guy was evil."

_"I heard his voice in my dream, too."_

"That's three people, and two of them you hadn't even met before."

_"Three people so far, anyway. There were a lot more."_

"What do Chancellor Cole, Agahnim, and Rio all have in common that they would yell at you in your dream? Isn't it weird that you've met all of them within a short amount of time?"

_"I don't know. For all it's worth, it's probably just a stupid dream."_

"Are you sure you didn't hear Wallaceburg's voice in your dream, too?"

_"No. I'm pretty sure I'd remember him."_

After a quick bath and change of clothes, Link met Rio and Malon downstairs.

"Let's go!" Malon cried. "I wanna see the city!"

_"Yeah, this is a real dream come true."_

"Don't worry, pal." Rio swung his arm around Link's shoulders. "I'll show both of ya the best day in Hyrule City ever."

_"Navi, don't say this out loud, but what's with this guy? He's been standing here grinning like an idiot this whole time."_

"Beats me," Navi replied.

_"Um, Navi. I'm over here."_

"Huh? But you're right here."

Navi hovered over Rio's head.

_"No, Navi, that's Rio. I'm here."_

Navi drifted over to Link.

"Sorry, but you two are exactly the same."

_"No we aren't! I've got blond hair, and his is brown, plus his clothes are way darker than mine."_

"I can't really tell. As far as I'm concerned you both look exactly alike."

_"What do you mean, 'you can't tell?'"_

"The energy you both give off is so similar that it's confusing me. I don't really know how else to explain it."

"You do look eerily similar," Malon rubbed her chin. "The only differences really are your hair and eye color. I bet if you were wearing the same clothes, you'd look even more like one another."

Rio slapped Link's back and said, "He's just my brother from another mother!"

"C'mon!" Navi exclaimed. "Let's go and explore the city!"

_"To tell the truth, I'd rather just go back to bed."_

"No can do, Link. We've dreamed about Hyrule City since we were kids! There's no way I'm gonna miss out seeing it for myself!"

"Plus," Navi whispered in Link's ear. "This is a good chance for us to find the Hero of Time. He's here somewhere in the city."

_"That's true. We'd better keep an eye out."_

After a quick visit by Link to check on Epona in the stables, the four of them set out into the city. The morning was still young yet people by the hundreds already filled the streets, crowding against and shoving past one another. Open-air shops and booths were set up along the paved stone roads outside of the numerous story-high buildings. Festival music filled the air as they passed by stands selling every festival food imaginable; barbeque cucco wings, teriyaki kabobs, dried Octorok jerky, pastries drizzled in syrups, and frozen creams and yogurts were only a few of the entrees made available. The tempting smells of the deep-fried, beer-battered, and chocolate-covered treats wafted through the air and made Link's stomach rumble.

"What's wrong?" Malon asked as Link clutched his stomach.

_"So hungry…"_

"So am I," Navi clung desperately to Link's shirt. "We haven't even had any breakfast yet."

"That's what we're doing right now," Rio explained. "The festival food here in the city is some of the best in the world. It's a little pricey, but it's worth the experience. They give out free samples so you can decide what you want before you buy."

"Don't forget, Link. You're paying."

_"I know, I know."_

Despite being forced to treat the others, Link couldn't deny that Rio made good on his guarantee; the oily fatty foods of the festival were so indulgently delicious that all four of them couldn't help pigging out. Unfortunately for Link, it took its toll on his wallet size.

_"Man, 100 Rupees out the window on just food! Who charges 12 Rupees for one bacon-wrapped hot dog? Seriously!"_

"Don't worry, Link," Malon reassured him. "Souvenirs for the festival won't cost as much. I bet you'll still have plenty of money left over by the time we go home tomorrow."

_"Wait, we're leaving already? We just got here!"_

"We can't stay forever. This was a business trip, remember? Besides, the short amount of time we have left should only convince you to have as much fun as you can! Let's go see what else is here in the city!"

"I can show you guys some of the carnival games around here," Rio pointed down a wide street on which huge colored tents had been set up.

_"No thanks, I'd rather not waste more money."_

"Aww, c'mon Link," Malon pleaded. "I'll pay for a few games since you were a good sport and bought our breakfast for us."

_"Oh fine."_

As they began toward the tents, they passed an empty road blocked off by neon-orange markers.

"How come this street's blocked off?" Navi asked.

"That's where the parade will be marching," Rio announced. "We'll be able to see that later this afternoon."

"Is that where the Royal Precession will come through?" Malon asked excitedly.

"It sure is," Rio answered enthusiastically. "We'll be able to see the Royal Family in person."

"Let's come back here when it does! I wanna see Princess Zelda!"

"How come your so nervous, Link?" Navi fluttered down onto Rio's shoulder.

_"Navi, I'm not nervous, and I'm over here. That's Rio again."_

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried as she jumped off Rio's shoulder and onto Link's. "I'm getting so confused!"

"No problem," Rio smiled, then paced faster toward the carnival tents.

_"Navi, can you hear Rio's thoughts?"_

"Are you kidding? I keep listening to both of your thoughts because I can't tell who's who."

_"Can you tell me what he's thinking?"_

"You better not start asking me what everyone's thinking! Don't be rude!"

_"I promise I won't, but I don't buy that whole 'prank' bull Rio gave us. If he's an unknown soldier and up to something, then I wanna know what it is."_

"I can try, but you have to be quiet so I don't get confused. No thinking anything, ok?"

_"Alright."_

Link cleared his mind and dropped behind the others while Navi stared as hard as she could at Rio, who had Malon hanging on his arm.

_"Well? What's he–"_

"Shh! Quiet."

Several minutes went by before Navi groaned in exasperation.

"He won't think anything," she sighed. "He knows I can read thoughts so he's cleared his mind completely. No one is that good at stopping their thoughts."

_"Sounds suspicious enough to me."_

"I can tell you what he was thinking earlier if you want."

_"Shoot."_

"Well, he's really nervous like I said earlier."

_"It doesn't look like he's nervous. He looks calmer than me."_

"He's not nervous like he's afraid, either. He's excited, and I mean really really excited."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Earlier he was thinking of things like 'I'm tired of waiting,' and 'I want him now.'"

_"What do you mean? Who's 'him?'"_

"It gets really creepy. He kept saying over and over again, 'I want his blood.'"

_"Ok, that's just gross. And he snapped at me because he thought _I _was queer."_

"That's not even the worst part; I think he means you, Link."

_"What?!"_

Link flinched and tripped on a loose stone in the path. He fell forward, caught Rio unfortunately in his fall, and the two collapsed onto the stone road. Both boys groaned.

_"Ow…"_

"Link, what're you doing?" Malon exclaimed.

Link open his eyes. He was lying inevitably on top of Rio.

"Have a nice trip there, pal?"

Poor Link shoved himself off Rio and away from him so quickly that his reaction resembled that of a violently startled cat.

"Are you ok?" Malon reached out and lifted Rio up by his arm.

"Yeah it's cool," he replied as he brushed himself off. "Accidents happen, right?"

"Wrong," Navi whispered quietly to Link. "He might be able to block me from hearing his thoughts, but he can't hide his feelings; you have no idea how mad you made him, Link."

She shivered as she ducked into Link's shirt.

"He's so angry I think he'd hurt somebody if he really wanted to…"

Link realized then just how close Malon had stood next to Rio the whole time he'd been with them.

_"We need to ditch this guy."_

"But how? What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. Let's just be careful for now."

Link got back on his feet, marched straight toward Rio and Malon and pushed himself between the two.

"Hey!" Malon reacted. "Link, what's the big–"

He pointed to the carnival tents.

"Let's hurry," Rio said cheerily. "The lines for the games get long really fast."

"Um, yeah. Let's go."

Link made absolute sure to walk in between Rio and Malon the whole time, and the carnival tents grew bigger and brighter as they approached. Many of the tents were big enough only for the few people who ran them from the inside, but some of them were pitched to stand thirty feet high and held plenty of people. The bright fluorescent colors of the tents, red and blue and yellow and purple, popped out at them, each one declaring a game of its own.

"What's in there?" Malon pointed to a large purple tent. A red flag decorated the entrance.

"Why don't we find out?" Rio pointed the way as the others approached the tent.

Just as they came to the opening flap of the tent, Link felt a heavy shove to his back and fell a second time onto the stone path.

"Geez, Link," Malon sighed as she knelt down to help him up. "You're just not good at walking today, are you?"

"You ok there, buddy?" asked Rio politely. Link smiled falsely as he nodded.

"That's good. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, would we?"

Rio's voice cracked as he spoke, and in that crack Link heard the tinge of jeering. A lead weight dropped in his stomach.

"Link, Rio's really scaring me!" Navi hissed in his ear. "Let's get out of here, please!"

_"I can't leave Malon alone with Rio. I might not have any proof that he's done anything wrong, but I still wanna keep my eye on him. Just try to relax, ok?"_

"Ok, but I'm starting to feel like I did in the Temple of Time. So much evil…"

"Come on! Let's go in already!" Malon grabbed both boys by their arms and dragged them into the tent.

They were treated to an odd spectacle inside. People sat in seats that were set up along the walls of the tent and faced the center where a tall metal cage was assembled.

"What is this place?" Malon raised her eyebrow as she looked around. "Is this some kind of circus?"

"IT'S NO CIRCUS, LITTLE LADY!" An amplified voice boomed throughout the tent. "BUT I PROMISE THE FUN IS JUST AS FANTASTIC!"

A drum roll played as spotlights ricocheted back and forth along the walls and ceiling. When the lights landed on a man standing on the top of the cage, the roll ended and cymbals crashed.

"Someone's gonna play the game!" A voice whispered, and everyone in the audience turned to face Malon, Link, and Rio.

"Game? What game?"

"WHY, THE STAR GAME OF COURSE!"

The man jumped from the cage and flipped several times in the air before landing squarely on his feet directly in front of them. He was dressed in a flashy green outfit decorated with jingle bells.

"My name is Purlo, and I'm the ring master for the STAR game!"

"What's the star game?"

"No no! Not the 'star' game. The 'STAR' game! You gotta say it right!"

"All right, what's the _STAR_ game?"

"The STAR game is simply this."

As he spoke, Purlo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handful of colorful orbs. When he squeezed them, they lit up and hovered.

"Wow!" Malon exclaimed. "They're beautiful!"

The orbs shot away before they could get a good look and flew into the cage, where they bounced against the metal grating and each other before halting in midair.

"You must collect the stars in the cage within a certain amount of time by using one of these!"

An object dropped out of the ceiling and Link covered his head with his hands, but it landed safely in Purlo's hand. It appeared to be a contraption; a metal hook was attached to a spring-loaded trigger by a long coiled chain within the mechanism.

"With this clawshot, you must grapple your way up into the cage and grab as many of the stars as you possibly can! If you can get all of them within 30 seconds, you'll win a fabulous prize!"

"You should try it!" Rio shoved Link forward. "I bet you'd win no trouble!"

"What's the prize if we win?" asked Malon.

"The prize for winning is one of these!"

Another object dropped out of the ceiling and landed in Purlo's other hand.

_"A piece of heart!"_

"Historians tell us that the Legendary Hero would often collect these in His endeavors to grow stronger! In honor of His legend, we've recreated these hearts to give them away as prizes in our games! The first try is free!"

_"Sure, I'll give it a try."_

Link nodded.

"Excellent! The lad has accepted the challenge!"

The audience clapped, and several of the girls in the crowd cried in joy.

"Right this way, please! Take this!"

Purlo stuffed the clawshot into Link's hand and pulled open the gate into the cage. Link walked warily inside, and the gate slammed shut behind him.

"You have 30 seconds to nab as many of the stars as you can! Get on your mark!"

_"Wait wait! How do I use this thing?!"_

"Get set!"

_"Do I press this button here or something?"_

"GO!"

The starting horn went off just as Link pressed the trigger on the clawshot. He flew to the other side of the cage.

_"WHAA!"_

Two stars burst as he flew past them and collided face first into the grating on the other side. The audience laughed at his clumsy expense.

_"Ow…"_

"20 seconds left!" Purlo called.

"Quit dawdling!" Malon called.

_"Right, right."_

He grabbed hold of the grating behind him with his free hand as he aimed the clawshot at another set of stars. He fired, flew to the other side, and caught four more stars. Screams of amazement came up from the female members of the audience as he landed this time with his feet on the wall.

"15 seconds left!"

"There's only a few left!"

Link shot back to the other side and landed on the ceiling of the cage. Hanging upside down, he looked toward the ground and saw one star left.

"10 seconds left!"

"You can do it!" The girls in the audience cried out.

"Hurry!" Malon called.

Link squinted and aimed carefully with the clawshot at the last star.

"5 seconds!"

The audience counted down along with Purlo, and Link fired.

"3! 2! 1!"

He zipped into the last star just as the buzzer went off. A mild cheering rose from the crowd.

"Congratulations! Come on out and receive your prize!"

The gate opened automatically and Link stumbled dizzily out of the cage. Purlo pressed the piece of heart into Link's hand as he staggered past.

Link's dizziness dissolved instantly at the cool touch of the piece of heart, and so did his soreness from tripping earlier. As the piece seeped into the palm of his hand, a collective gasp erupted from the audience.

"How did he do that?"

"The pieces of heart are just decorations, aren't they?"

"They're not supposed to be real!"

"Job well done!" Purlo clapped his hands, then put them on his hips. "Now, what say we make things a little more interesting?"

_"More interesting than that obstacle course?"_

"The rules are simple."

Purlo pulled twice as many stars out his back pocket this time, and they flew into the cage.

"This time around, you and one of your friends must work together to collect all the stars in the cage. You will only have 15 seconds this time, but if you fail, the consequences are dire."

Purlo snapped his fingers. At the sound, sharp spikes tore out of the ground in the cage.

_"What the heck kind of game is this?!"_

"It'll cost you 20 Rupees to play this round. If you win, you'll get your Rupees back, plus another piece of heart and a secret prize!"

"Let's do this!" Rio jumped up from his seat, ran down to the cage, and leaned his elbow on Link's shoulder.

_"What? No! I don't wa–"_

"It's settled! These two young men are going to take on the second challenge together!"

_"I'm not sure I want to be locked in a cage with him…"_

"The spikes will be removed so you can start the game, then once you both have fired your clawshots, they'll be replaced. Got it, boys?"

"Got it," Rio grinned confidently.

_"I guess so."_

They entered the cage a second time and stood back to back.

_"I'm not so sure about this…"_

"Don't worry, man. You lead the way."

"On your marks! Get set!"

The horn blazed a second time, and Link fired his clawshot toward one side of the wall. As he zipped up, Rio fired his in the opposite direction. They both collected several stars on their way, and Link heard the spikes rising out of the ground beneath him.

"10 seconds, boys!"

"Come on, guys! You can do it!"

Link looked over his shoulder at a long row of stars above him. He fired his second clawshot and collected every last one on his way. As Link zipped up, Rio mirrored him exactly as he fired in the polar direction and collect just as many stars in the exact same time.

_"Is he…copying me?"_

"5 seconds!"

The audience counted down, and both boys fired up toward the ceiling to collect the last two lines of stars. The hooks of their clawshots latched onto one another, and as Rio and Link zipped upward at the same time, they collided hard into each other.

The buzzer blared, the hooks gave way, and both boys fell to the spiked ground below. A cry rang up from the audience.

"Look out!" a girl cried.

Link twisted his body around in midair and fired his clawshot at the first thing he could find, and Rio quickly followed suit. Their hooks grappled onto the metal grating of the nearby respective walls and yanked them up and away from the spikes in unison.

"Whew!" Malon heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"I don't believe it," Purlo breathed. "No one's ever won the secon– I mean, 'Live life on the edge!' You two have won the second round!"

"Awesome!" Rio jabbed the air with his fist.

The spikes receded, and the boys dropped down from the walls and exited the cage, dropping their clawshots on the ground next to Purlo.

"Here are your Rupees and a piece of heart for both of you!"

Link put the 20 Rupees back into his wallet, and both boys received their pieces of heart. Both bubbled and fizzed as they dissolved into the boys' hands.

"All right, man," Rio laughed haughtily. "Where's our other prize?"

"Right where you dropped them."

Rio's expression turned to disappointment as he reached back down for his clawshot.

"Aww, that's it?"

_"What do you mean, 'that's it?' This seems kind of handy to me."_

Link ducked down to pick up his clawshot, but his hand hit the trigger, so the claw zipped up and grappled a pole high up in the tent.

_"Uh oh! WHAA!"_

The audience members ducked when he zipped passed them on his way up. They laughed as they watched him dangle from the ceiling.

_"Help please?"_

"Just use the clawshot, man," Rio laughed.

Link managed to grapple his way back down, and after thanking Purlo, they all left the tent.

"Maybe I should hold onto those for you guys," offered Malon. "Those clawshots might be more trouble than they're worth."

"No worries," Rio answered absent-mindedly. He was too busy fiddling with the trigger mechanization on the clawshot.

_"I don't really wanna hold onto this the whole time we're running around, but I don't mind for now."_

"Just don't fire them at weird things, ok?"

"Ok."

Link heard whispering and turned around. Three girls huddled behind them giggling to one another, but when he turned to face them, their faces turned bright red and screaming replaced their giggling.

"It's those boys!"

"So dreamy!"

"Kyaaa!"

The girls took off down the street.

_"…O…kay…?"_

Link held tightly onto his clawshot (but not too tight) as they visited the other tents: dime pitches, balloons and darts, ping pong and fish bowls, duck ponds, high striker, milk bottles, ring tosses, and bingo were just a sample of the games available to them. The two boys proved to be a more than formidable team when it came to the carnival games and quickly became celebrities among the street-goers who began following them around, including the three girls from the STAR game. Their tossed rings and flipped coins always hit their targets, their darts popped every balloon, and every bell they struck rang loudly. With every carnival win, they gained more praise and more followers.

_"I'm not sure I like being followed around like this…"_

"Just chill, man. It's cool."

They were given more prizes than they could carry and were more than happy to give them to their audience. Malon stood patiently to the side and was more than happy to watch them win their games rather than play them herself.

_"Don't you want to play, Malon?"_

"Boys are better at these games than girls are," she explained. "I'll win a lot more prizes if I just let you play for me. Go for the headband with rabbit ears, Rio!"

Rio brought a hammer crashing down onto the lever of a high striker. The puck on the other end of the lever streaked up and crashed into the bell.

"You win!" The game operator announced, and the audience cheered.

Malon took the headband immediately and the three went on their way. The morning wound into noon as they went back and forth between the games, but they didn't take notice of the time until they left the Bombchu Bowling Alley with their prizes.

"It's getting late," Malon replied. "We better head back to the main part of town if we wanna catch the parade."

Unlike the other games, she chose to join the boys in Bombchu Bowling and won. She held her prize eagerly in her hand; a piece of heart of her own. She stared at it, waiting eagerly for it to sink into her skin, but it didn't. Disappointed, she handed it to Link.

"Here," she said. "It's no good to me."

"You can have mine, too," Rio shoved his to Link before it had a chance to dissolve into him. "Those things kinda freak me out, to be honest."

Link took both without objection, but when they sank into his skin, something peculiar happened; his hands sparkled brightly.

_"What the-?!"_

The sparkling shot through his arms into his chest, up his neck and down his legs until he was one giant glimmer. Just as quickly as it happened though, it stopped.

"What the heck was _that_?!" Malon wondered, her arms raised defensively. "Link, are you all right?"

He stared at his hands for a long time before answering.

_"I…I feel great!"_

"What happened?!" Rio shouted in disbelief.

"Dad said collecting pieces of heart would make you stronger. Maybe he just meant you had to collect enough of them."

_"Weird, but cool!"_

"Geez, I wish I'd known that. I'm keeping the rest that I get for myself!"

"Anyways, let's hurry to where the parade is. If we have time, maybe we can go shopping while we wait."

They made their way back to the shopping district toward the blocked off street. Festival music permeated the air but could barely be heard over the chattering of other carnival goers. By now the paved stone roads were so filled with people that Malon, Rio, and Link had to weave their way carefully through the crowds and pardon themselves at every turn.

As they walked, Link noticed a spring in his step that hadn't been there before. His exhaustion from this morning was gone, and his pace was a little quicker than before without extra effort on his part. He didn't have a chance to test his physical strength at the moment, but he assumed that was increased as well. He was always tired in the morning no matter what time he woke up, but his tiredness always dissipated around this time of day, so that didn't matter much. What about everything else though? Was this really the work of a few pieces of heart, or was he just feeling a placebo effect?

_"Am I really stronger?"_

"Link?" Navi popped out of his shirt.

_"What, Navi?"_

"Can I ask you something?"

_"Sure, go ahead."_

"What are 'parents?'"

Link stopped.

_"…Why do you ask?"_

"Because you and Malon were talking about them earlier, so I was curious."

_"Um…well, do you know what 'mom' or 'dad' are?"_

"Not really. Could you explain?"

_"Hmm, I guess the best way to put it would be that parents are the ones who take care of you."_

"Well in that case," Navi giggled happily. "I've got lots of parents, because all the other fairies in the forest help take care of me. But I guess that would make me a parent, too since I help them t–"

_"No, it's not like that. Parents are, well…geez, how do I explain this? Do you know who made you, Navi?"_

"The Great Deku Tree and the Great Fairy of Faron made all the forest fairies, including me."

_"That would make them your parents, then."_

"What about a 'mom' or 'dad'? What are those?"

_"Those are the individual names for parents; the 'mom' is the girl parent, and the 'dad' is the boy parent."_

"I guess that makes the Faron Fairy my mom, but what about my dad? The Great Deku Tree isn't a boy or girl, at least as far as I know."

_"I don't know."_

"…Link?"

_"…Yes?"_

"Do you…know who your parents are?"

_"No…I don't."_

"Why not?"

_"When I was a baby and too young to remember, Malon found me outside of the ranch where she lived, so she and her dad took me in."_

"Didn't they know who your parents were?"

_"Of course not."_

"Why not? Didn't the same people who made them make you?"

_"It's different for people. We aren't all made by the same parents. Instead, as we get older, we all become parents for our own children so that we can make even more people as time goes on."_

"How do you do that?"

_"Do what?"_

"Make more people, of course."

Link's face burned red. He stuttered to think of what to say next.

_"Um…uh…"_

"Is it that embarrassing?"

_"Yeah, it kind of is."_

"You don't have to tell me that part, then."

_"Thank goddess!"_

"So let me see if I got this right; people like you and Malon were made by your own parents, and someday if you wanted to, you could be make more people and be their parents?"

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

"But you don't know who your parents are, the people who made you?"

_"…Yeah."_

"…Why not?"

_" …I don't know. I've never met them before, and I don't know anything about them. I don't know their names, or if they're even alive…"_

"And that's why you came to the city…to try and find them…"

Navi's wings drooped noticeably as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. A soft weep escaped from her throat.

_"Hey, wait! Don't be sad."_

"But it's my fault you couldn't find them before! If I'd just shut up and let you talk for a minute, you would've gotten a chance to look for them in the Temple of Time, but instead I forced you to look all over the city for some silly Hero. I feel like an idiot…"

_"You couldn't help it. The Great Deku Tree told you to look for Him, and I didn't mind helping you either. Raven, the Resistance, Lady Impa; hearing what they all had to say about what's been happening in the city has made me realize just how bad things have gotten for Hyrule."_

Link pulled the dried cloth name out of his pocket and stared at it. The name had all but faded thanks to his plunge into the underground waterway, but the lines of the letter were still faint and visible.

_"As much as I wish I knew something about my parents, finding the Hero of Time is way more important."_

"But what do we do if we can't find him?! Malon said the two of you were gonna leave tomorrow and go home! I don't know anyone else who can help me!"

_"I don't care what Malon says. I'm not leaving this city until I find Him."_

Navi whipped up to Link in shock.

"What?! But, won't Malon get mad at you?"

_"I'm sure she will."_

"You can't mean you'd give up living at your home just to help me find Him?!"

_"I do."_

"Link! You're…you're insane! What'll you do?! You can't live here in the city forever! What'll you do when you run out of money?! Where will you live?! What will you eat?!"

_"I don't know, but I feel strange. I haven't felt like this in such a long time…"_

"Felt like…what?"

_"I'm tired, Navi. I'm just so tired…"_

"You can't possibly be _that_ tired if you're thinking of living on the streets like you say you are!"

_"No, Navi. I'm not that kind of tired."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I've been living on the ranch with Malon and her dad and uncle for so long, and I'm so grateful that they took me in and took care of me all my life. I have friends, and family, and people that I love, but…all this time…Lon Lon Ranch, the place where I lived, it's never once felt like a home to me. I've always wondered about where I came from, and it only got worse when I found out that I was Hylian. And now that I'm older, it's feeling more and more like I'm not needed at the ranch anymore, like what I'm doing is pointless. I wanna do something more with my life than take care of horses and cows! I'm tired of not knowing who I am and feeling like I'm wasting my life! When I was a kid, I wanted to join the Royal Knights of Hyrule so that I could help people. Even now, I still wanna help people and make as big a difference as I can, and if all that means is sleeping on the streets just to find the Hero of Time so that he can be the hero everyone loves, then I'll do it!"_

Navi stared helplessly at Link, thunderstruck.

"You…you…I–"

She gave up on rationality and folded her arms in a huff.

"You're stupid!"

Link laughed silently.

"You seem so confident, but how do you know we'll even find him? We could spend the rest of our lives searching for him and never find so much as a clue. You said it yourself, Hyrule City is a really big place…"

_"I'm willing to risk it."_

"…Link?"

_"Yes, Navi?"_

"Thank you for helping me. I think I know now what Saria meant when she said you were a really good friend. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't found me…"

_"…You're welcome."_

"Uh oh."

Navi jumped from Link's shirt and looked all around.

"Where'd Malon and Rio go?"

Link looked around and saw no trace of either of them.

_"It's no big deal. At least now we can look around for the Hero of Time without them to bug us."_

"But you said you didn't wanna leave Rio alone with Malon, right?"

_"…That's true. I forgot about him."_

"I'll fly up and see if I can find them!"

_"Go for it."_

Navi sailed above the sea of people, shielded her eyes with one hand and looked to and fro for their companions.

_"Do you see them?"_

"No, not yet!"

_"I hope we find them soon, if nothing else. It looks like it's gonna rain, and Malon hates getting rained on."_

"If they're here, I'll see them! They couldn't have gone too far, right?"

_"Right…"_

The thought of rain tranquilized Link. He moved away from the sidewalks out of everyone's way. While he waited for Navi's report, he leaned against a nearby building and stared up at the clouds. They'd grown much bigger and darker from that morning and loomed forbiddingly over the city, looking like they might dump their giant loads of water on the citizens at a moment's notice. Link wondered how fast the streets would clear out when it started raining, how quickly the people would duck and cover their heads as they ran into the nearby buildings for shelter. When the rain fell, Malon would be one of the ones running into the nearby buildings.

_"Not me, though…"_

When it rained at home on the ranch, it was all it took to keep Talon and Ingo from dragging Link inside by his feet. He would stand outside for hours and let the drops land on his face and clothes and the bare skin of his arms. He'd run around the racetrack as fast as he could and feel the whip of the wind through his hair. He'd rip off his shoes and stomp his bare feet in as many puddles as he could find and feel the mud squish between his toes. He'd lie down on some thick stalks of grass in the meadow and smile to himself as he watched the drops fall out of the sky by the hundreds. He loved the rain.

But there were no dirt roads in the city, so there would be no mud puddles to splash. There wouldn't be much room to run either, even if everyone else went inside. If it did rain though he took comfort in the idea that he could probably find an empty alley to lie down in and watch the drops fall.

Without thinking, Link slid down against the building's wall until he sat on the sidewalk. The people looked annoyed at him as they moved around to keep from tripping over his feet, but he didn't care. He smiled at the sky, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. He dreamt of the biggest meadow he could, then pictured himself lying down in the grass and letting the rain soak him.

His fantasy hit a familiar chord with him, so he thought harder about it and remembered promptly where he'd experienced it.

_"It was that vision from this morning. The one that taught me that song, the Song of Storms."_

Link's desire for his ocarina grew ten-fold instantly.

_"How did that song go? Dada daa, dada daa, daa dadadadada daa…"_

It didn't take much for him to recall the song; within an instant, Link was playing the tune perfectly in his mind over and over. The song resonated in his mind as he fantasized himself lying in that stormy meadow. In fact, the song resonated too well.

Link's eyes snapped open and he sat up. His ears picked up the song coming from nearby.

_"Someone's playing that song!"_

He stood up and started down one way, but when the song grew faint he came back and went the other direction. Still, it grew faint.

_"Where's it coming from? Who's playing it?"_

He went past the building he'd leaned against, stopped, and stared in the window.

_"It was coming from in here the whole time."_

He was about to walk inside when he halted and looked back in the window. Several priced items were on display on the tall sheet-covered shelf, but out of all those items one of them caught his eye and captivated him. With his open hands pressed on the glass, he gazed dreamily at it.

"Link!" Navi called. "I see them! They're coming this way!…Link? Link, where'd you go?"

The bell above the door clinked as Link stepped inside the shop. A phonograph perched on an end table played an off-key rendition of the Song of Storms.

"Welcome to the Windmill Hut," said a bald man standing behind the counter. "I saw you looking in the window. See anything you like?"

Link nodded and pointed to the phonograph.

"I'm sorry son, but that's not for sale."

He shook his head, pointing harder.

"Is it…the song you're curious about?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Ahh, heard it from outside, did you?"

As the man spoke, the phonograph suddenly came to a grinding halt. The scratching made Link put his hands to his ears. The man laughed at his reaction.

"Hoho don't mind my organ! It's old, but it's still got some juice left."

He stepped from behind the register, passed Link, and walked to the phonograph where he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. With the grinder in his hand, the man wound the phonograph until it began to play.

"I'm Guru, by the way," he said as he hummed along with the song. "This song has been in my family for generations, and so too has this organ."

As Link watched Guru wind and play the phonograph, the shop door opened again.

"Link!" answered Malon as she stepped in, Rio following behind. "There you are. It's a good thing Navi found us. How long have you been in here?"

_"I just walked in."_

"Ah, you're name is Link, then?" the shop owner wondered aloud before turning to Malon and Rio.

"Welcome to my shop, you two."

"What kind of shop is this?" Rio wandered from wall to wall with his hands in his pockets, looking at the miscellaneous products on all the shops.

"To be honest," laughed Guru. "It's more like a my pack unit. I keep all my junk here out of my house, and if anyone wants to buy it, all the more luck to them."

"Right," Malon rolled her eyes. "Link, let's go! The parade is going to start soon."

She grabbed his arm and began to drag him toward the door, but Link pulled away and raised his hand to her.

"What? There's something here you want, isn't there?"

He turned back to Guru and pointed at the window.

"If there was something in the window you wanted, you can go ahead and grab it out of there."

"Link," Navi floated down into the windowed display. "Don't tell me you wanted this ocarina?"

She struggled under the weight of the instrument, holding it in both hands and buzzing her wings as fast as she could. She dropped it into Link's open hand, and its size fit his palm perfectly.

"Link, you've got a perfectly good ocarina of your own," argued Malon. "You don't need a new one."

He frowned sadly.

_"I lost it."_

"How? When? Didn't you look for it?"

_"Last night, and I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it."_

"…I'm sorry, Link," she said softly. "I know how important it was to you."

"Let me see that!"

Rio ripped the ocarina from Link's hand and held it up in the light.

"Be careful!" cried Guru. "That's an antique, and very fragile!"

"It's kind of pretty," he murmured as he stared at it.

"Yeah, look at that blue!" Malon exclaimed.

"What's with those triangles on the mouthpiece?"

"That ocarina," Guru began. "Is said to belong to the Hero of Time Himself. The triangles represent the mythical Triforce."

"All right, mister," Malon put her hands on her hips. "Let's talk numbers. How much are we talking here?"

"That ocarina is priceless in terms of its historic value. The sages at the Temple of Time would love to get there hands on it if they knew it was here."

"Oh please," Rio scoffed. "Even if the Hero of Time _was _real, I doubt this tiny thing belonged to him."

"Hmm, yes," Guru answered sternly. "With regards to its true proven value, I assure you that ocarina is of high quality. It's rarity is increased by the unknown metal it's made out of. Metal ocarinas don't normally play very well, especially when made of unknown alloys with unusual properties, but this one does for some reason."

"Why don't you try it out, Link?" Malon took the ocarina from Rio and gave it back. "I always like hearing you play."

"Yeah, I wanna hear too!" chimed in Navi as she plopped down on his shoulder.

"NO!"

Everyone jumped at Guru's outburst.

"You musn't play that ocarina in here! You are free to play it the minute you walk out of the shop, and if for any reason it doesn't satisfy I'll give you a full refund, but you can NOT play it in my shop!"

"Why not? We ought to be allowed to make sure it actually works before we buy it!"

"That ocarina has some rather strange properties. I'm sorry I can't be more specific, but you'll see for yourself once you play it."

_"All right. So how much is it?"_

"Despite it's worth, that poor ocarina has been sitting in my shop for so long and no one's been willing to pay full price for–"

"Get to the point, would you?!" blurted Navi. "We don't need a blasted explanation for everything!"

"300."

"300?! As in Rupees?! Are you insane?! It's just an ocarina!"

"It's a special ocarina."

"No wonder no one wants to buy it, you overpricing windbag! Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Malon took Link's arm and started for the door, but he refused to budge.

"Link, that price is ridiculous! You can't possibly be thinking about buying it!"

"She's right," Navi agreed. "I know you're upset about losing your other ocarina, but you shouldn't spend your money on something so extravagant."

She then whispered in his ear, "You're going to need that money to take care of yourself when you stay behind here in Hyrule."

The luster blue of the ocarina gleamed in Link's hand. A silver band wrapped around the mouthpiece, and on the mouthpiece were those three gold triangles.

_"I've seen the Triforce so many times lately: in the Temple of Time, in the city... I know I've seen it before, but where?...Didn't Rusl show them to me once?"_

"Navi," Malon asked. "What's Link thinking about?"

"I'm not really sure. He's just mumbling to himself about the triangles."

Leaves of an ancient book went through Link's head, and in them he saw the Triforce.

_"That's right. Rusl had a book that he showed me. That was forever ago. I'd forgotten all about it."_

He scratched distractedly at the bandages on his left hand.

"...ink? Link? Link!"

He blinked when he finally noticed Malon's fingers snapping in his face.

"You airhead! Wake up, will you?"

_"Ah, sorry. I'll be there in a second."_

Link approached the counter with the ocarina and got his wallet ready.

"Link!" Malon exclaimed. "Don't be stupid!"

"You can't be serious!" Navi cried.

_"Sorry guys. I don't know why, but my gut's telling me to buy it."_

"You're gut is gonna leave you completely broke! Link, don't be a fool!"

_"...Sorry."_

Malon groaned and smacked her palm onto her forehead. Navi drifted down onto Malon's shoulder as she stared at him in disbelief.

As soon as the ocarina was purchased and Link's wallet emptied, the four of them left the Windmill Hut and headed onto the street. As they passed a troupe of sun-kissed performers, Malon handled the empty wallet clumsily in her hands.

"All that money," she sadly stated. "Gone."

"Yeah..." Navi sighed.

_"Am I the only one happy about this?"_

"Hey," Rio stopped them. "At least he got something concrete out of it, right? It's not like he wasted all his money gambling or something like that."

Malon sighed before saying,"I suppose."

Rio pointed at Link suspiciously.

"You _can_ play the ocarina, can't you?"

Link nodded.

"Then what's the problem? It's something he can use and use well, and it's in decent condition so it will last a long time as long as he doesn't lose it."

"Link," Malon turned on him. "You better _not _lose that ocarina, you hear?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Now that we're outside, why don't we make sure it actually works? Play something for us."

Link eyed the ocarina carefully. It was bigger and had more holes in it than Saria's. Playing it would take getting used to.

_"No better time than the present, right?"_

He put the instrument to his mouth and blew a cautious note. The graceful sound that erupted from the ocarina instantly swelled within his ears.

"Holy shit!" Rio exploded.

"Rio!" Malon gasped. "Watch your language!"

"Oh come on! I know you heard what I heard!"

"That's no reason to curse!"

The sound had startled Link as much as it had Rio. He stopped playing.

"Don't stop, dude!" Rio grinned. "Play something!"

Link put his lips to the mouthpiece.

"Hey!" A woman's voice called to them before Link could play, and they turned to the source of the voice.

The troupe of dancers they'd passed was looking at them, and from them a slender, dark-skinned woman beckoned to Link. She wore her thick red hair in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. Giant gold bangles decorated her wrists, arms, and neck, and ribbons flowed out from her tight dancer's suit. She blinked alluringly at Link with her sharp almond-shaped eyes.

_"Whoa, she's pretty."_

"You should come play with us!" She called out to them confidently.

"Link, those are gypsies," Malon grabbed his arm. "Let's get outta here."

"Don't be shy, Mr. Hero!"

_"What?!"_

"You can all come over!" The young woman held out her arms as she walked toward them. "We don't judge! Come! Sing and dance with us!"

"What's the harm?" Rio assured. "It's not like we've got anything to steal, right?"

_"Did she just call me...what I think she called me?"_

Before anyone could disagree the young woman had taken Link by his hand and escorted him albeit forcefully back with her. The other members of her troupe went back to clapping and playing their exotic instruments.

"See if you can follow along," the young woman said. At her signal, the other players took up a song, and she began to dance.

"Play that ocarina for us, child," said an older man with long unkempt hair and bongo drums. Not knowing what else to do, Link sat down with the performers and began to play.

"Yeah!" The woman laughed. "That's the stuff!"

Her flexible body twisted gracefully as she spun herself around to the music. Link followed perfectly with the other instruments, and the notes that sprang freely from the ocarina seemed to dance in the air along with her.

"Girl!" The woman pointed at Malon as she danced. "Can you sing?"

"I can."

"Then sing!"

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon Malon," Rio clapped. "Sing!"

"Well, ok."

Malon took up a song, her voice joining the exotic symphony of the troupe. Between Malon's soothing voice, the soft notes of Link's ocarina, the woman's rapid dance, and the sounds of the other performers (the banging bongos, the bright pluck of a lyre and a fiddle, and the low blow of a woodwind horn), people in the streets stopped hypnotically to take notice of the performers.

"Dance with me!" The woman said as she pulled Rio next to her. "I need a partner."

"With pleasure!"

The woman whirled around on the toes of her light sandaled feet as she spun with Rio. When he stepped one way, she stepped the other, and the two danced in time as they took hands and mirrored each other perfectly.

"You're really good," The woman smiled.

"I know," Rio replied arrogantly.

"Oh really?" She grinned, raising one eyebrow. "In that case, let's see you keep up with this."

She snapped her fingers. At her snap the performers began to play much faster. Link and Malon stumbled out of time with the troupe, but after a few measures were back in track.

She jumped lightly and twirled her arms in the air above her head. Rio danced in time with the woman's nimble dance moves, but struggled apparently to do so.

The performers steadily played faster and faster, so Link and Malon blew and sang harder and louder to keep up. The people watching clapped to the beat of the song, their clapping increasing in speed along with the performers.

_"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"_

"Hey, Link. Look."

_"I know Navi. He's copying her dance moves, just like he copied me at the STAR game."_

"No, not that. There's something wrong with him…"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Just look at him."

Link peered up from his playing.

_"What the heck?"_

"See? There's something wrong with his dancing."

_"Yeah, it's weird. He's dancing so fast that he's…blurring…"_

The music finished suddenly as he examined Rio, so Link missed his final cue. No one noticed since the passersby were busy applauding for Rio and the female dancer.

Breathless, Rio asked, "How did I do?"

"Excellent!" she slapped him on the back. "Better as I'd expected."

"Oh really? And what were you expecting?"

"I've always wondered what it was like to dance with a shadow."

Rio's expression twisted into a grimace at her words, but she ignored him as she turned to Malon and Link.

"Good job on those vocals, sweety."

"Um, thanks."

"And you, Mr. Hero! Awesome work with that ocarina!"

_"Why do you keep calling me that? Why does _**every**_**one**__ call me that?"_

"Hey," Malon interjected as if hearing his thoughts. "He has a name, you know. Why do you call him that?"

"Yes, I am well aware that his name is Link."

_"How do you–"_

"But what I'm interested in is whether you know _my _name."

As she spoke, she bent in so close to Link's face that he had to take a few steps back.

"Well? Do you?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

To this he nodded.

"Then I guess I'll just tell you," she decided as she extended her hand.

"My name is Din. It's nice to meet you, Link."

Link responded to her extended hand by giving his own, but was baffled when she pushed it away.

"Nuh uh. The other one."

_"You mean my left hand?"_

He tried again with his bandaged hand. As soon as they began to shake, Din grasped his hand in both hers and stared hard at it. Her rusty red eyes scanned every fold of the bandage and visible groove in his skin.

_"Red eyes…I wonder if she's a Sheikah, too."_

"Nope. I'm a Hylian like you. I just have red eyes."

_"What the– How did you–?!"_

"I'm a lot more than a traveling dancing gypsy, Link."

_"…You're not…_the _Din, are you?"_

"No," she laughed. "But you're close."

_"Who…who are you?"_

"Sounds like you have a parade to catch."

_"What?"_

Trumpets blared loudly from down the road.

"That's the parade!" Malon grabbed Link's arm. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

"We'll meet again, Mr. Hero," Din called after them as they ran. "And next time, maybe we can dance together!"

Link waved goodbye as they headed for the indicated parade route. Humans and Hylians all crowded and leaned over the barriers in order to watch the ensuing procession. Malon pushed carefully past the people looking for a spot.

"I see a place," she said as she moved to the front and made room for the boys. "I hope we haven't missed too much. Oh, I'm so excited!"

Malon turned back to the parade to find herself face to face with a bright mask.

"Eek!"

The mask laughed impishly at her before cartwheeling away. The sounds of the city were vanquished when the parade music began. More masked figures followed after, dancing and walking on their hands, jumping into the faces of other audience members as they marched on.

"Whoa," Navi gasped from atop Link's head. "You humans sure know how to put on a show."

Link ducked when several lit torches suddenly flew over his head. Jugglers with bald heads and flashy outfits marched in line as they twirled and tossed the torches in the air.

Link felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down. He was greeted by a pair of big wet eyes on a tiny boy. The boy stopped tugging when he met Link's gaze.

"Ahh, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to–"

Link lifted the boy up into the air and placed him on his shoulders. The boy laughed happily at his much improved view of the parade.

"Thanks, mister!"

"That's so cute!" Malon giggled. "You're always so good with kids, Link."

Hundreds of performers marched as the parade progressed. Women twirled batons, men beat drums strapped on their backs, floats with dancing figures wheeled by, clowns tossed candy at the audience (at which point Link let the boy down to grab some), and a red paper dragon perched on sticks danced to and fro down the street. All the while, the music continued and confetti and ribbons drifted down from the apartments of the nearby buildings.

Wild cheering rose up from the crowd when a man clad in green riding a horse trotted down the path, brandishing a magnificent sword.

"For Hyrule!" He declared, and the audience screamed in agreement.

"Link! It's him!" Navi bobbed up and down excitedly. "It's the–"

_"Whoa there, Navi, take it easy. That's not the Hero of Time. It's just some guy in a costume."_

"Aww, really?"

_"Promise."_

"Darn it all!" She pouted. "They got me excited for nothing."

A long line of white horses ridden by armored soldiers followed after the costumed hero. They waved at the audience as they rode by. Link recognized one out the rest, who winked at him as he rode past.

_"Sir Raven. I didn't know he'd be in the parade."_

Trumpets began to play the anthem of the nation as the biggest and grandest float in the parade approached Malon, Rio, and Link's place in the crowd.

A loud voice declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our valiant King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian Hyrule, and the wise Princess Zelda Catherine Hyrule!"

The audience members shrieked as a float decorated in royal purple and blue slowly moved by. Link recognized Lady Impa standing atop the float, looking rather intimidating.

_"I guess if I wanted a bodyguard to protect me, I'd choose her too."_

Beside her in one of the temporary thrones, he saw who must've been the King of Hyrule.

_"Whoa."_

A large man draped in a great red robe, the king's face flushed with joy as he proudly waved and smiled a big smile at his subjects.

_"Now there's a guy who truly loves his king...dom..."_

If Link held anything in his hands, he dropped it at what he saw next. The parade music, the cheering of the audience; all the noise around him drifted slowly away until all was silent. The people around him still celebrated, but he noticed no person nor a thing around him.

Sitting quietly beside her father, Princess Zelda's slender gloved hand swayed back and forth as she waved majestically at the people. Upon her head she wore a gold crown of ivy with a red jewel in the center. Pointed ears rose out of her soft brown braided hair. She wore the traditional dress of the divine princesses; a long white gown adorned with an outer corset dyed purple, and with a navy apron bearing the crimson crests of the Royal Family and the Sheikah tribe.

_"WHOA..."_

The princess' sharp blue eyes cast back and forth from person to person. When they came to Link, they rested.

To Link's utter astonishment, Princess Zelda stood from her throne, stepped off of the float, drifted past everyone else around them, and extended her hand in greeting.

"Hello," she said. "My dearest friend."

"...Link? Link? Link, wake up!"

_"Huh?!"_

"Ya spaced out, dude," Rio replied. "You all right?"

He nodded.

_"Yeah, I think so..."_

"I don't blame ya, though. The Princess sure is a hottie, ain't she?"

_"...Did I just hallucinate that whole thing? That was weird..."_

Link looked back up at the float. Princess Zelda hadn't moved from her spot. She still waved her hand in her seat at her subjects.

Just then, the float jarred to a halt and the music stopped.

"What the heck?" Malon reacted. "Why'd they stop?"

The spectators stopped cheering and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Is this part of the parade?"

Impa, the princess, and the king looked as equally confused. Princess Zelda stood from her throne while Impa began casting her eyes around.

"Link," Navi whispered. "What's going on?"

_"I don't know. And I don't like it."_

Cackling rang through the air. Everyone on the street turned to the source of the laughter. Standing atop a column in perfect view for all to see, was a slim man in a white (jumpsuit) and a dark cloak. He bowed before the people.

"Now now, people of Hyrule, there's no need to panic," he announced. "But I'm afraid there's been a slight change in plans with regards to your festivities."

"What's with this clown?" Malon pointed her thumb at the interrupter.

Impa took a defensive stance between the man on the column and Princess Zelda.

_"If Impa doesn't like this guy then neither do I."_

"From this point on," the man continued. "I will be your entertainer for the day. You could almost call me a magician in this case, but I would prefer it if you referred to me by my formal name: Lord Ghirahim."

"Who are you?!" Impa demanded. "State your business!"

"Why, don't be impatient, my dear! My business is but a simple slight of hand. Ladies and gentlemen, for my first trick, I shall make his Royal Majesty's life disappear!"

In a burst of black and gold (rhombuses), the man disappeared from the column.

_"Make the king's life...disappear?!"_

Another burst of the same rhombuses appeared on the beside Impa, and with a swift punch and thrust of his sword, Lord Ghirahim knocked Impa off the float while using his blade to stab the king.

"FATHER!" Princess Zelda screamed.

_"_The king!"

People in the audience screamed in fear and began to scramble madly away from the parade. They shoved past Link and Malon, separating them.

"Link!" Malon cried. "Where are you? Link!"

Helpless to push against the fleeing crowds, Malon moved farther and farther away. Meanwhile, Ghirahim cackled evilly at the people.

"There's no point in running away!" He laughed.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek came up from the crowd, and they began running in the other direction. Soon, people were running in all directions.

_"What's going on?!"_

Link shoved past the panicking crowd and stumbled into an open area. He came face to face with the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen. With wrinkled dark faces and gnarled teeth, they wore ragged loincloths and carried clubs, rusty knives, and other weapons in hand.

_"Bokoblins?! How did they get into the city?!"_

Giggling, the evil gremlins began flooding into the streets past Link. They jumped on top of the heads of innocent bystanders, and pulled their hair. They used their weapons to beat and slash everyone in their path. Everywhere Link looked, it seemed like the bokoblins outnumbered the citizens a hundred to one every person in the city.

_"Stop it! Leave us alone!"_

Link yanked a bokoblin off the person closest to him and punched it away, but gasped in pain when he felt a ragged sword slash across his hip. He twisted around and kicked the offending bokoblin away.

_"Navi! Navi, where are you? Navi!"_

He staggered over to and leaned on the nearby float while grasping the deep cut. Blood seeped out from the wound, and he watched helplessly as the bokoblins wreaked havoc on the confused and frightened people.

_"...Damn it! Damn it all! I can't even protect myself, much less anybody else! Why do I have to be so weak?!"_

A dark flash moved past Link and up to the Royal Float.

_"No! Leave her alone!"_

Gritting his teeth, Link ignored the pain in his side as he staggered up to the float. Princess Zelda, knelt down beside her father, gazed up in fear at the man dressed in black. He concealed his face with a mask so that only his piercing yellow eyes could be seen. Sharp metal claws protruded from his heavy gauntlets.

_"Get away from her!"_

He pulled himself up and stood between Princess Zelda and the frightening character.

"Step aside, boy," ordered the dark man.

His side screamed in pain, but Link stood his ground.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The claws retracted into the assassin's gauntlets, and his fist rammed into Link's stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, Link fell in a heap.

_"No...gotta stop him..."_

He tried to pull himself up, but his strength failed him and he finally collapsed. From the corners of his closing eyes, Link watched as the assassin approached the helpless princess, and he felt the shadow of unconsciousness creep in on him.

_"Can't...so weak...I'm so weak..."_


	15. Ordona 14: Chamber of the Master Sword

_"Link…? I'm waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance…Link…"_

_"The…the blue angel?"_

"Wakey wakey, Mr. Hero."

_"Nngh…what?"_

Link's eyelids fluttered open, but the veil of sleep didn't vanish. A pair of rusty red eyes stared at him from two inches above.

_"Aaah!"_

He jumped and sat up straight. The movement sent a flare of pain up his side.

_"Agh!"_

"Hey, you better watch that cut of yours."

Link squinted in the darkness. A bleak coat of angry clouds covered the night sky, so not a single star lit the earth below. It was quiet, apart from the whispering voice beside him.

He put his hand to his side, felt a thick linen, and followed it with his fingertips. He found that it wrapped around his stomach and shoulder.

_"That bokoblin got me good…Oh no! Zelda!"_

He jumped again, sent up another flare, and quickly sat down again to cringe at the pain in his side.

"Cut that out, would ya? You're gonna reopen that wound if you keep jumping like that."

_"But Zelda! She's–"_

"I know. She's gone."

_"Gone?…You don't mean she's…dead?"_

"No one knows. We haven't seen her since the parade. She's missing."

_"…Where's my shirt?"_

"Over here. I cleaned off the blood for you."

_"Thanks, but…where are we? It's so dark. Who are you?"_

"Link, I'm shocked! It hasn't been that long since we met. Don't you recognize me?"

Link rubbed his eyes. Despite the night, he could make out the woman's ponytail and tight dancer's suit.

_"…Din?"_

"Bingo! Looks like someone's finally waking up."

_"But where _are _we? What happened?…Are we even in the city?"_

"You've been out cold for a while. You saw for yourself how that Ghirahim guy stabbed the king in front of everyone, and then how that army of bokoblins flooded the city?"

_"Yeah, but where did they come from? How'd they get in the city in the fi–"_

"Get down!"

Din shoved Link's head onto the ground.

_"Ow ow ow! Not so hard!"_

"Shh!"

They laid still and held their breath, watching the street. Link was about to force Din's hand off when the sound of hard metal hammered. His heart began to race.

The metal clomped steadily back and forth; heavily, then lightly, left and right. It grew louder at first, but Link gulped when he realized this was not the case; the sound of footsteps was getting closer.

_"What is that? Din, what is that?!"_

"Just be quiet," she hissed. "Don't move."

Link stared out into the street. The clanking drew closer and closer until it appeared from behind the alley corner. The morbid silhouette before them clashed against the menacing cloud cover; a colossal suit of armor had stomped into view. Spikes protruded from the armor's thick shoulder plates, and it carried a fierce pike in its gauntlet.

The armor creaked as the helmet turned and looked around. Link froze when bloodshot eyes glared out at and blink at him from inside the helmet.

His heart felt like it would explode out of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the armor to raise its pike and slaughter him any second. Instead, it turned forward and stomped away. It was only after the clanging footsteps faded into the night that Din removed her hand from Link's back and they both sat up.

_"What _was_ that thing? There wasn't a person in that armor, was there?"_

"That was a *Dark Knight. It's a monster of evil created by sucking the soul out of a soldier, leaving nothing but an empty shell of armor."

_"What's it doing here?"_

"Probably the same thing as the bokoblins and Ghirahim. Look, I'll spare you the details and make a long story short. After the Bokoblins attacked, they were followed by all the other members of the goblin clan; bulblins, moblins, you name it. They all started laying siege to the city and forcing everyone to take shelter, so now there isn't anyone on these streets but us. Everyone's too scared to leave their homes or the buildings they've been locked into. They attacked anyone who tries to leave the city."

_"__Why __don't want anyone out on the streets__?__"_

"I don't know, but get this; they won't let anyone into the Temple of Time, either."

_"Why __not__?"_

"Beats me. During the fiasco at the parade, that's the place where most people headed to since it's nearby and the obvious choice for sanctuary. But when they got there, the dark knights were standing guard at the doors. They struck down anyone who tried to go inside."

_"Sounds fishy to me."_

"Me too, but let's not sit here talking about it. We can't stay here."

_"Where are we anyway?"_

"One of the back alleys of the city. I saw you pass out on the Royal Float, so I grabbed you and brought you here to bandage you up. You're pretty heavy, by the way. Now follow me."

Din stood up to leave, but Link grabbed her arm.

_"Wait! Didn't you see anyone else? Where's Malon?"_

"Malon? Oh that's right, you were traveling with others."

_"Did you see her? Do you know where she is?"_

"I'm sorry, Link, but I was so focused on keeping you safe that I didn't see where your girlfriend went."

_"She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister."_

"Really? I didn't think– no, nevermind. If she was smart like everyone else, then she's probably inside, too, wondering where the heck you are."

_"What about you?"_

"Me?"

Din scratched the top of her head.

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking."

_"Why did you rescue me?"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Why did you go out of your way to pull me out of that mess and treat my wounds? You __said __yourself that __I was heavy to carry, so why go through th__e__ trouble?"_

"When the bokoblins started attacking, I was fighting hard against the crowds to help as many people as I could, Link. Not just you."

_"__W__here are they? Are all these other people hanging out here in this alley with us?"_

"Of course not. They're in the nearby buildings, kee-"

_"Why didn't you send me inside, too?"_

"I had to wrap up that cut of yours, didn't I? You're awfully snappy for someone whose life I saved."

_"It doesn't take that long to treat an injury, does it?"_

"Well, no but-"

_"Then why the heck did you rescue me if you were just gonna leave me outside with you where you_ knew it was dangerous?!"

"Let go of me, would ya?!"

She pushed Link away and he released her.

"Geez, you were gonna break my fool arm off!"

_"…Sorry…"_

Link stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at his feet. Din looked back and forth between him and around the corner of the alley. Everytime she tried to catch his gaze, he looked away. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Look, you," Din finally said. "I already know what you're gonna ask, so just ask and I'll tell you what I know."

_"…__H__ow d__o__ you know my n__a__me? Even before we'd even met, you knew my name__.__And it's not just my name__, __is it__? You recognized me when we passed by your troupe__!__ You…know who I am…"_

"Yes, I do."

_"A-and…you can hear what I'm thinking, as if I was speaking out loud! How can you do that? No one's been able to do that except Navi and Malon, and Malon can only guess what I'm thinking because she knows me well enough!"_

"You already established that I know you, did you not, Mr. Hero?"

_"And that! Why do you keep calling me that?! I'm the farthest thing from a hero__ you could get! But it's not just you who has called me that; random strangers in the city call me that too and I don't know why! I've done nothing hero-like!"_

Din remained silent while he pleaded with his eyes.

_"Who…who -are- you?…Why…does it feel like I've met you before?"_

"…I'll be honest, Link," Din sighed. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you right now. If my boss finds out about this, she'll be pretty angry with _both_ of us."

_"Your boss? Who–"_

"So let's just put it this way for now; you and I are a lot more alike than you realize. Yes, I know you, and from what you've said tonight, it's obvious that I know you better than you know yourself."

_"Now wait just a–"_

"How are those nightmares treating you, by the way? Seen Ganondorf around lately?"

_"Ganondorf? Who…wait, how do you know about my-"_

"Don't you think it's odd that you can read and understand Old Hylian, a language that's supposed to have been dead for thousands of years?"

_"Din, stop for a–"_

"And why do you think of all the people in the entire city, it was you, a so-called simple farm boy, who was given the task of assisting a fairy of Faron in locating the Hero of Time?"

_"How do you–?!"_

"Has anyone told you to wake up yet, or more specifically, 'awaken?'"

Din began to remove her gold bangles. They glinted as they clinked to the ground.

"And how about that mark on your hand, huh? Does yours bug you as much as mine does me?"

She held up her right hand and it began to glow. Three golden triangles radiated on the back, and for the first time Link could clearly see Din's serious face in that dark alley. His mouth fell open.

_"Who … are you?!"_

"I know who I am, Link. The question you should be asking is, 'who are _you_?'"

_"…"_

"…thing over here!"

The two of them started at the sound. Link blinked and Din was gone.

_"W-wait! __Where are you?__"_

"Up here."

His head shot up to see Din standing on the roof of the building beside him.

_"You must know something! Anything about what's happening to me! Please! I have to know!"_

"Don't even worry about it, kiddo. The fact that Hyrule City's under attack like this means you're bound to find out for yourself any second now."

She saluted him and turned on her heel.

"See you around, Mr. Hero!"

_"No! Wait!"_

Link slammed his fists hopelessly against the stone wall as Din hopped away.

"I think he's in here!"

The light of a latern whisked around the corner into the dark alley, followed by the bright bouncing bulb of a fairy.

"Link!" Navi cried. "Thank goodness!"

She flew headfirst into his chest, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Link rubbed his eyes to see who held the blinding light.

"We've been looking for you since the parade," said Sir Raven as he put down the lantern. "Are you all right?"

_"Yeah. I'm __fine__…"_

Navi sensed the bitterness of his words and jerked up immediately.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"What happened to your shirt?"

_"What? Oh, it's over here."_

Link snatched his mended and cleaned sweater from off the ground. Din's gold bangles laid beside it, so he plucked those up as well.

_"She forgot these…"_

"Link!" Navi gasped. "Why are you all wrapped up in bandages?"

_"One of the __b__okoblins attacked me at the parade. Which reminds me…"_

He turned angrily to Raven.

_"Where the heck were you when the __k__ing was attacked?!"_

"Link, calm down."

_"Or when the __b__okoblins started hacking away at everyone?! The Knights of Hyrule were right in front of the Royal Float when everything happened, so why didn't you do something?!"_

"Link, listen to me!"

Raven grabbed Link by his shoulders.

"I promise I will explain everything, but right now we are risking our lives just standing out here in the open. We've got to get back to the tavern before either of us are found. Do you understand?"

_"…Yeah__.__"_

"Good. Now put your shirt on and follow me."

Raven retrieved his lantern and blew out the wick. Navi hid carefully in Link's hair while he fit his sweater over his head.

"Duck!"

They hugged the wall and froze when another dark knight clunked past.

"Can you lead the way, Navi?"

"I'll try."

She floated a few feet in front of them and cautiously lit the area ahead. With her natural light to guide them, Raven and Link traversed through the alleys and down the streets, avoiding main routes where they could and ducking out of sight whenever a moblin or another dark knight approached. They steadily made their way to Telma's Tavern.

"We're almost there," Raven whispered.

They finally entered the familiar alley, and came down the steps that led to the inn. Malon was standing outside the entrance.

"Link!" She cried as she rushed out to meet them. "You're ok!"

"Malon, I told you to wait inside," pleaded Raven. "It's not safe out here."

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing!"

She threw her arms around her brother.

"Thank goodness you found him! Are you all right? What is this?!"

She lifted the corner of Link's shirt, spying the linen.

"You got hurt again, didn't you?! Dangit, Link!"

_"Leave me alone."_

Link shoved her hand away and marched into the bar, slamming the door open. The people inside jumped, but did not relax upon seeing him. Instead of Telma's usual crowd of rowdy customers, the tables had been cleared away, and women and children were huddled together on the ground, wrapped in blankets and sharing food.

"Geez, boy!" Telma barked. "You dang near scared the crap out of us opening the door like that."

Link's heart broke upon seeing the group.

"Don't you dare treat me like this!" Malon screamed as she marched in after him. "I didn't spend the rest of today worrying myself sick over you just to get pushed aside!"

He sighed.

_"I'm sorry, Malon. I didn't mean it."_

Raven walked in, removed his cloak, and hung it on a nearby rack. Link collapsed into the nearest bar stool, and Navi perched on his shoulder.

_"This is really happening…"_

"Sure is," Telma sighed. "We weren't at war before, but we are now."

_"…Damn."_

"Link, let me look at your injury," Malon begged as she sat next to him. "Please."

Link lifted his shirt for Malon to see, but she furrowed her brow.

"This linen is wrapped too well. Who did this, Link?"

_"Haven't I gotten hurt enough to know how to take care of my own injuries by now?"_

"No. You suck at first aid, Link. Now who did this?"

_"Ok fine, you got me. Din helped me out, until Sir Raven found me."_

"Who?"

_"The lady Rio danced with earlier. You were there, don't you remember? Speaking of, where's Rio?"_

"Boo!" Rio leapt from behind the bar counter.

"There he is."

"Aww, you weren't scared?"

"Rio, I'm a little busy!"

"Hey, you found Link! Glad you made it back, man. I'd have gone to help look for you, but you know…"

Link fiddled with Din's bangles, looking them over and over, and ignoring Rio.

"Link?" Navi asked. "You know I can read your mind, right?"

_"…"_

"Link, please tell me what's wrong. Your thoughts are so jumbled and mixed up…"

He lifted up his left hand. Finding it still wrapped, he ripped away at the dirty piece of cloth. His hand was clammy and white, but there was no golden glow.

"Hey there, Link."

Ashei moved from the other side of the bar and planted herself in the seat beside him.

"Rough day, huh?"

_"Isn't it for everyone?"_

"Good point," she laughed. "And to make matters worse, the unknown soldiers have gone evil. I knew they–"

_"Unknown soldiers?"_

"Didn't ya know?"

_"No. How are they part of this?"_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Link," Raven explained, taking the seat beside Ashei.

"It's why my troops and I weren't able to expel the bokoblins. When the king was attacked, I turned back to see what the commotion was, but I was attacked myself."

_"By who?"_

"Ain't it obvious? He was attacked by one of his own so-called!"

"I would've been stabbed in the back if one of my loyal private's hadn't warned me."

"Ya _were_ stabbed in the back, damn it all! I knew those unknown soldiers were no good!"

_"Great, so now we've got the goblins, the dark knights, _and _the unknown soldiers _too_?"_

"Nah, Link. It ain't that simple, yeah?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Didn't ya notice while you were outside?"

"The unknown soldiers _are_ the dark knights. They gave up their souls for evil powers."

"Those dark knights ya saw marchin' up the streets are traitors! No good, back-stabbing, murderous, worthless–"

Raven touched Ashei's soldier and pointed to Link.

"What?"

Link had laid his head on the counter and covered his ears with his hands.

_"A bad dream. It's just another bad dream. Just like Din said."_

_"Hasn't anyone told you to wake up yet?"_

_"Yes, damn it, they have! It's all I want to do; just wake up from this nightmare! This place is driving me crazy!"_

"Mommy," a girl's voice whispered from the group huddled on the floor. "It's a hero."

Link looked away from the bar counter toward the hostages.

_"Everyone's staring at me…"_

"Malon, honey," Telma beckoned with her finger. "Why don't you help me get some beds ready for these folks? Those poor kids must be getting tired."

"Yes, ma'am," Malon murmured and pushed off the stool.

"I'll go with ya," Ashei groaned and followed them up the stairs. A knock came frome the tavern door, and Raven went to answer.

"Password?"

"Medilia."

He opened the door and stepped aside. The person on the other side entered.

"Link!" Navi finally demaned. "What's this about triangles on your hand?!"

Sir Raven shot a glance toward the fairy.

"I heard you thinking it! You've been thinking about it since we found you tonight! Tell me the truth!"

_"Ah – I don't know, ok? It was a few days ago, but I haven't seen them since! It's no big deal!"_

"Yes it is! It's bothering you so much that you won't stop thinking about it!"

_"Navi, shut up, would you?"_

"Wha–Shut up?! Why I–"

Navi grabbed his shirt collar and tugged as hard as she could.

"You jerk! I oughta slap you! Tell me to shut up, will ya?!"

"Geez Link, what's your deal?" Rio touched his shoulder, but he flinched at the touch and turned away.

"Pfft! Fine," Rio scoffed. "Try ta help a guy out…"

Navi released Link's shirt and stomped her feet in the air.

"You jerk! I was worried about you! We all were, but all you can think about are your own problems and your own self! Don't you think we've got more important things to worry about than your stupid triangles or your stupid nightmares?! We're in big trouble! We're locked in here and no one's coming to save us!"

She flew off in a huff, heading up the stairs of the inn.

_"I know, Navi. I know…"_

"Anything new, Adelz?" Raven asked, and Link looked up. Sure enough, it was the same red-eyed individual in disguise that he'd bumped into the previous night.

"Unfortunately, yes. The worst has come to pass."

"With regards to what?"

"His Royal Majesty did not survive his assassination attempt."

A hush fell upon the room. Link clenched his fists tightly.

"Is there…" Raven trailed off, then tried again. "Is there any news on the princess?"

"No. We're searching to the best of our abilities, but she is nowhere to be found."

"This isn't good."

Now it was Raven's turn to put his head on the counter and cover his ears with his hands.

"No king, no heir to the throne, no second in command, no intel, and our army has been decimated from within our own ranks. The only ones we have to blame for this catastrophe are a self-proclaimed demon lord…and ourselves."

_"I'm such an idiot! I could've saved her! She was right there! I could've saved Princess Zelda and this wouldn't be nearly as bad! But– but…I'm too weak…I'm too weak…I wish I was stronger…I wish I could help! But I'm so confused…"_

Raven lifted his head up and stared into his palms.

"I should've seen this coming…I should've tqntxnu cqn antfaub ofa zlbnyo…."

_"What?"_

Link cocked his head and whipped his head toward at Raven.

"Reu vo lfd qru xefje, jqrc jfdyu lfd qrin ufen?"

"V ufe'c xefj."

_"What?! What are you saying?!"_

"V'z bdan bqn'b ryy avpqc. Jn'an ufvep ninalcqvep jn tre, Arine."

Link strained his ears, but no matter how hard he listened, the words coming from Raven and Adelz's mouths continued to string along in gibberish.

_"What's going on?! Wha– what's happening to me?!"_

He slapped his hands against his ears, then out of frustration smacked his head against the bar counter.

"Link? Ran lfd ryavpqc?"

_"Why can't I understand them?! It's like he's speaking another language!"_

He jumped from the bar and shook his head. By now, all eyes in the tavern were on him. Ashei, carrying blankets under her arms, came down the stairs to the spectacle.

"Jqrc cqn qnyy? Jqrc'b jafep jvcq lfd? Link? Link!"

She dropped the blankets, strode up to him and grasped his shoulders.

"Berg fdc fo vc! Jrxn dg, jfdyu lr?! Eriv! Pnc ufje qnan!"

"…Master…"

_"!"_

His eyes zipped to the tavern door.

_"What…was…"_

"…Master…Link…"

He pushed Ashei's hands slowly away and stepped toward the door.

_"I'm not the only who heard that, am I?"_

He looked back at Raven and Ashei, but neither spoke.

He turned and put his hand on the door knob.

"Link! Jrvc!"

Malon sprinted down the stairs and grabbed Link's hand.

"Ran lfd vebren?! Lfd tre'c pf fdc cqnan!"

_"Someone's calling my name… I have to see who it is…"_

"Jqrc?!" Navi bobbed in front of his face. "Link, lfd'an cryxvep pvssnavbq!"

"Master Link."

_"Malon, Navi, I'm…I'm sorry."_

He gently took Malon's hand, put it to her side, and looked sadly at her one last time before cracking open the door. He peeked out the crack and saw nothing, so he opened it all the way, and closed the door behind him.

_"Can you hear me, the way I hear you?"_

"Master."

Link ignored the pain from his wound and the darkness of the alley as he followed the voice. He moved further and further away from the tavern until he came to the familiar court, but still, he saw no one.

_"Where are you?"_

"Master Link."

The unnatural voice filled his ears and brain, and he turned to the stairs.

There she was, hovering over the landing. Her silk arms flowed like fabric as she levitated. She gazed at him with her blue iris-less eyes. Glimmers emitted from the rhombus gem infused to her chest.

_" …It's you."_

Link took two nervous steps up the stairs, and she drifted away.

_"Wait, where are you going?"_

He jumped up the remaining stairs and followed after her. Every time he moved close, she drifted a little further and further, never taking her eyes from him.

_"You called for me, didn't you? Why do you keep flying away?"_

He sprinted out of the court and ran after the strange woman in blue.

_"How are you flying? Are you really an angel? Who are you?"_

And so, Link chased the angel. The buildings of Hyrule city whirred by in a haze as he sprinted past them. The clouds above flew as fast as him but never left the sky. There wasn't anyone in the city other than the two of them; no goblin, dark knight, or human tried to stop him, so he kept running. The more he ran, the more his legs and mind went numb.

_"It's strange. It feels like…I'm asleep…and I'm waking up."_

A foot flew out in Link's path, and he tripped on it without noticing it. He crashed onto the cobblestone, scraping his hands and knees.

"There you are," a gnarly voice growled. Link flipped onto his back and was face to face with a dark knight.

_"…Wallaceburg?"_

"Now's my chance for some payback, you rotten vermin. The Master will be pleased when I present him your bleeding cor–"

A blinding flash sent the corrupted Wallaceburg groaning and shrinking away. The angel drifted over to the dark knight, glaring angrily at him.

"No malevolent force will interject in my design to awaken the True Hero," she proclaimed in her geometric voice. "Begone with you."

"What is this?! I– AAGH!"

Her body's light grew more and more brilliant until Link shielded his eyes. Just when he thought he'd go blind, the light faded and he looked back. The dark Wallaceburg was gone.

_"Where is he? What…what did you do?"_

In lieu of answering, she looked up and away from him. Link followed her line of sight.

_"You led me here…to the Temple of Time?"_

The lamps of the cathedral weren't lit, but the granite structure glimmered in the night's atmosphere. The marble and bronze statues of the Heroes surrounding the entrance cast their silhouettes against the sky, piercing the foreboding storm clouds with their righteous blades. Link noticed the face of the giant classical clock on the tower; it read five minutes till midnight.

The blue angel drifted up the wide stairs, and Link followed. A giant gold-leaf lock sealed the bronze temple doors tight.

_"Why did you lead me here?"_

"Please place your hand on the seal of the door."

It was the first time she'd spoken to him directly. He followed her direction immediately, placing his right hand on the door.

"That hand is incorrect. Please place your other hand on the seal."

_"Oh, yeah."_

Link lifted his left hand, but before doing as instructed, he caught a glimpse of the back. Three golden triangles glowed there on his hand.

He placed his marked hand on the door. The lock reacted by creaking and falling from the door with a clang. The doors groaned as they slowly swung open.

"Please follow me."

She floated through the entrance with Link beside her. Chanting echoed deep from within the temple.

_"That sounds beautiful. I wonder if it's the sages' singing that Sir Raven told me about."_

The eyes of the stained-glass Heroes bore out of the windows and watched them as he and the blue angel crossed the nave of the temple to the altarpiece, which stood ventral of the temple's inner chamber. A deep crimson felt was spread delicately upon its platform, and an inscription of ancient letters was engraved into the black granite face of the altar.

"Now, Master. Stand before the altar you see here, then take the Ocarina of Time from your person and play the Song of Time."

_"The what and the what?"_

"I sense a wavering disruption in the chronological dimension, albeit minute, emanating from your person, and my readings indicate that this disruption is being caused by the ocarina in your pocket. There is an 89 percent chance that this said instrument is the ancient artifact of legend, the Ocarina of Time."

_"Then that means– I knew this ocarina was special! One look and I could tell! I could just feel it..."_

"This 'feeling' which you have identified is more than likely based on your familiarity with the instrument. The signature of the ocarina is ingrained within your intrinsic memory, and so you were able to recognize the instrument, despite never having seen it before in your current life."

_"My current life? I didn't know I had any other life than this one now ..."_

"Now, Master. Take the Ocarina of Time from your person and play the Song of Time."

Link tucked his hand into his pocket and from it, slowly pulled out the ocarina. He noticed the phosphorescent sapphire of the ocarina was the same color as the angel.

_"I don't know the Song of Time, though. What do I...?"_

She looked blankly at him while she drifted above the altar.

_"Sir Raven said something about the song that the sages sing here. I wonder...?"_

He closed his eyes and listened to the song. The monophonic notes sent a chill down his spine as they echoed in his ears, bouncing back and forth against the thick temple put the ocarina to his lips, waited for his cue, and began to play.

The blue angel began to dance atop the altar to the music of the ocarina. Her sleeves flowed weightlessly as her arms swayed back and forth. She twirled in place with one leg upheld, then lept from the altar to float above the sealed door. Shimmers of light shot from her body, and as she twirled faster and faster, the heavy door of the temple's sealed room rumbled and began to slide into the wall.

The sages' chanting dissipated as Link finished the Song of Time. The blue angel stopped dancing and the seal boomed opened, revealing the internal chamber of the Temple of Time. A glint of white metal reflected from inside.

_"You're leading me to the Master Sword?"_

The blue angel drifted into the chamber and waited for Link, but he didn't come.

_"We– I'm not allowed in there. It's..."_

She seemed to stare blankly at him before speaking.

"Please do not allow your inhibitions to prevent you from discovering your true self, Master. All will be revealed here in the Chamber of the Master Sword."

_"My_ true self?_"_

"Please enter the chamber."

Link hesitantly moved past the altar and into the chamber.

The domeceiling of the circular chamber rose high above the rest of the temple. There was only one window in the room, and had there been any moonlight, it would have shined down upon the octagonal platform in the center of the chamber. The platform elevated the floor, and was emblazoned with ancient symbols of Forest, Fire, Water, and so forth. In the center of the platform, resting in a pedestal was a sword of dull platinum.

Thousands of years of sea salt and water pressure under the sea had done little to dull the immortal Master Sword. In fact, the Blade of Evil's Bane looked as fresh and sharp as it no doubt had on the day of its forging. Still, its presence was underwhelming to Link. All the color had been drained from the sword. The black cross-guard had retracted into grip, as if withdrawing nervously from its unexpected visitor.

_"…"_

_"_This sword is yours to take. Remove it from the pedestal."

_"Wh-what?! Are you mad?!"_

Link jumped out of his skin at the idea. The very notion of stealing the sword had never even occured to him, and he certainly didn't think it would have occured to whoever this spirit or angel was. He began pacing back and forth.

_"Ok, so a blue angel-thing from one of my dreams, who keeps calling me 'Master,' just broke me into a sacred temple and wants me to steal one of the most important relics that has ever existed in the history of ever. It's official; I've gone insane."_

"Perhaps an explanation is in order?"

_"You think?!"_

Just then, the door of the chamber rumbled and slid back in place. Link whipped around and watched it seal him inside, with no way out.

"Now that we are within a secure location, and if you should so desire I can provide my personal designation."

Link faced her again just as she took a deep bow before him.

_"What are you…"_

"Fi is the name I was given by my creator, the one who has chosen you for a great destiny. I am the spirit that inhabits the Master Sword, the sacred blade your people have come to relish in your history. Unfortunately, it seems that history is repeating itself for you and your people.

"Many signs have appeared regarding the dark evil engulfing the continent, signs that you yourself are already aware of: the dark knights infiltrating the city, the kidnapping and disappearance of your monarch, the mark of the Triforce appearing on the hands of the designated persons, and the strange dreams troubling you in your sleep. With consideration of these signs, the best logical course of action is for the One Chosen by My Creator to take the Master Sword in hand and purge these evils from the lands."

_"…you…think…I…?"_

"Link, you must accept your destiny and defeat this evil in the name of Hyrule, as the Hero of Time."

Link stumbled back and leaned against the sealed door. He slid down until he was on the ground, and glared at the Master Sword.

_"Fi…you call me a hero, Din calls me a hero, the Resistance thinks I'm a hero, Raven thinks I'm a hero, people and kids I've never met before call me that behind my back; why does everyone call a hero?…Who…who am I?"_

He looked down at the triangles on his hand.

_"Am I really the Hero of Time?"_

"Perhaps your apprehension would be lessened if I were to reveal to you some information: the one called Zelda is alive."

_"What?! She's alive?!"_

"Regardless of whether you currently accept your destiny, you have more power within you than you realize, and in your current capacity you are more than capable of determining her current lcation and retrieving the Princess."

_"Where? Where is she?"_

"However, without the Master Sword at your disposal, I'm afraid any progress you intend to make on locating the Princess will be impossible. Therefore, if you wish to assist the kingdom, then the only option available is for you to take the Master Sword in hand."

_"Fine, I don't care!"_

He jumped up and dashed for the sword.

_"I'm so confused and probably going nuts, but all I've wanted to do since I got here is help, and if this sword will help me, then I'll do it! I'll find Zelda!"_

He reached for the sword and was about to wrap his fingers tightly around the hilt, but stopped. Instead, his fingers lightly brushed the pommel, and he retreated.

_"Sahasrahla said only the Chosen Hero could use the sword, much less pull it from its stand. How am I supposed to use it if I..._

_"No. Princess Zelda is in danger, and I'm the last person who saw her before she disappeared. I-I'm the only one who can find her! I have to save Zelda...I have to save Hyrule!"_

Link tried again; he approached the sword much more confidently this time, wrapped his hands around the hilt, and pulled with all his strength. With a swift tug, the Master Sword slid easily from the pedestal and was free.

Color returned to the sword immediately upon its release; the blade turned from the dull platinum to an astral white, and the hilt deepened into a royal purple. The crossguard no longer retracted, but instead flared like wings of an eagle. The Triforce on the grip glowed with the courage of its beholder.

Light poured from the pedestal and filled the chamber around Link. It enveloped and whisked around him in all directions. Everywhere Link looked, the Chamber and Fi were quickly disappearing. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light and braced himself.

_"Wha-what's happening?!"_

"Do not fear the Light of Awakening, Hero of Time."

_"Who...who said that?"_

His hand dropped reluctantly away from his brow. The chamber, Fi, and the Temple of Time were gone. He turned around, but everywhere he looked, there was nothing; where the chamber had been, it was white and empty, as if he'd been thrown onto a blank canvas. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls or boundaries of any kind. There wasn't even a sky. The sound of silence burned his ears.

He looked down, and found he was standing in the base of a spring. The crystal water at his waist glistened against the Master Sword clutched nervously in his hand.

Two new rays of lights emerged from the water and slowly began to circle around him.

"Welcome to our spring, Hero of Time."

"We've been waiting for you. You're right on time."

_"Where am I? What is this place?"_

"You stand in the basin of the Sacred Realm of the Distant Nebula, home to the three Creators."

"Take the shoes from your feet, young hero, for you stand on holy ground."

Link dropped the sword and ripped his shoes off one at a time, tossing them out of the spring. Instead of sinking, the Master Sword floated lightly on the surface of the water.

_"Who are you?"_

The two lights guided along the spring until they came to the edge, and began to take form. The first grew outstretched wings, sharp talons, and sharp yellow eyes.

"I am Chronos, spirit of Hyrule. I guard of the set flow of time.

The second grew massive paws, a long tail, and a bushy lion's mane.

"I am Kairos, spirit of Hyrule and guardian of supreme moments that occur in time."

"We are the first of many spirits you will come to meet in the future, who will reveal to you the secrets of time."

"We have brought you here by the power of the Great Creators of Hyrule to make known to you your destiny, and to present you with a gift."

_"A gift? What gift?"_

"This gift."

Link looked up, and felt his knees give out where he stood. It took all the strength in his lowers limbs to keep from fainting.

_"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-"_

"Yes, the Triforce."

Three triangles, each one as tall as Link himself, rotated on their axes as they floated separately down to him. They slowed to a stop just beyond his reach, spiraling in midair.

_"What do I..."_

"Make a wish, Hero of Time. Wish with all your heart your strongest desire, and hold the Triforce in your hands."

It took Link only a second to make his wish. He blurted it out in his thoughts as he held his hands up to the Triforce.

_"I wish I was stronger! I wish I for the strength to help Princess Zelda, and my family and friends, and all of Hyrule!"_

The pieces of the Triforce immediately glowed in response. They stopped spinning and drifted down into Link's hands where they joined together and resonated.

"It is a courageous man who wishes for strength to protect the ones he loves and is loyal to."

"And a wise man who recognizes the trials and strife ahead of him, and understands the strength required of him."

"Your wish has been granted."

The light from the Triforce shot into Link's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He closed his eyes tightly and gasped to catch his breath while the light grew brighter and brighter, until finally it faded away.

"Behold! Open your eyes, Hero of Time, and examine yourself."

He opened his eyes. The first things he saw were the gold-plated leather gloves on his hands.

_"What the..."_

He looked down at himself. His old clothes were gone. In their place, he wore a green tunic. Layering it underneath was gold chain-mail armor, a thin white smock and pants of tough corduroy. His hand went instinctively to the back his head, and sure enough he felt the characteristic long cap.

"Do you know what you wear?"

_"Yes."_

"What are you wearing?"

_"The armor of the Legendary Hero."_

"And at your side is the Master Sword, blade of the Legendary Hero which you've pulled from the pedestal, is it not?"

Link stooped down to pluck the sword from the water's surface.

_"Yes, it is."_

"Do you know who you are?"

_"I do."_

He didn't wait for their next question.

_"I am the Hero of Time."_

"Indeed you are! Look around you, Hero of Time. What do you see?"

_"I see ... The Sacred Realm."_

"Look again, and revel in the change!"

Link's eyes wandered across the area. Before him the Sacred Realm indeed began to change. Where there was once an empty white void, trees and flowers were springing from fresh new soil. Sunlight poured down on the spring and the quickly growing forest. It wasn't long before the surrounding trees were tens of hundreds of feet tall and their leaves filtered soft green light down on the spring and down on Link.

_"What's happening?"_

"Rejoice! Rejoice, Hero of Time, in the change you have brought to this Sacred Realm!"

"The Triforce is an ancient relic that grants the wish of whoever lays hand upon it, but does not discriminate between good or evil. If someone with an evil heart wereto have made a wish with the power of the Triforce, then the Sacred Realm would become a reflection of that evil, transforming into the Dark World."

"But if someone with a righteous heart were to make a wish, then the Sacred Realm would reflect that heart, and become the Golden Land. Look forth, Hero of Time, at the Golden Land you have created!"

"Your pure-hearted wish has transformed the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses into a utopia, and has brought about two new events to be remembered henceforth in history."

"The first event is that of the 2nd Great Cataclysm. If someone with an unbalanced heart makes a wish upon the Triforce, then the Triforce is split and the piece which the holder believes in most is left behind while the two remaining pieces vanish to locate the two hearts which most hold dear their respective virtues."

"Despite your pure and courageous intentions, your heart was not yet ready to wield the mighty power of the Triforce as your own, and so immediately after your wish was granted, the Triforce split and departed for your world, the two remaining pieces searching for the hearts of Wisdom and Power, while the piece of Courage remains here and now resides within you."

Link looked down at his hand. Despite his thick leather gloves, he could see the mark of the Triforce glowing brightly on the back, but instead of all three triangles, only the bottom right one glowed now.

"But do not grieve this event, for it is in your favor that it occurs. Because of your unbalanced but brave heart and your wish upon the Triforce, you have ultimately prevented an even greater cataclysm."

"The evil ones intruding upon the city of Hyrule sought to claim the Triforce as their own and use its power to throw your world into chaos. This is a deed impossible without the whole Triforce, and so you have halted them in their tracks."

"The second event is the dawning of a new era. When one of pure heart and good intentions makes a wish upon the Triforce, not only is the Sacred Realm transformed into the Golden Land, but the land of Hyrule, created by the Goddesses, shall henceforth enter an age of peace and harmony!"

"Congratulations, Hero of Time! Because of your actions, the lands of your world will be fertile, seas will be calm, and people will be kind and benevolent toward all."

"But beware, Hero of Time; before your land can enter into utopia, the evils of your land must first be purged. They are the same evils that hold the people of Hyrule and the princess hostage."

_"Where is Princess Zelda? Please, tell me what I must do."_

"As part of your wish, we have gifts for you to assist you in locating the princess, and in purging the evils from your land."

"The gauntlets on your hands are those of the first Hero of Time, the Golden Gauntlets. These impressive gloves give you physical strength beyond imagination, the ability to lift and endure physical objects weighing more than one _thousand _tons of pressure."

"Put away your sword, Hero, and examine your equipped shield."

Link tucked the Master Sword into the sheath strapped to his back. Upon doing so, he felt the metal edge of a shield, so he lifted it from his back and examined it. The blue cover of the shield was lined in heavy iron and decorated with a depiction of the Triforce, along with a red bird, its wings outstretched across the shield.

"In your hand, you hold the Shield of Hylia. This shield is made from the same material as the Ocarina of Time, and is indestructable of all attacks, physical or magical. With your gauntlets, shield, and Master Sword in hand, you will be the harbringer of peace for the land of Hyrule. Go forth and train yourself, young hero, for while you shall become a beacon of light and strength, no amount of equipment is a substitution for true strength of heart."

"The Princess you seek is in the place where she calls herself home. Good luck, Hero of Time. May the Goddesses be with you…"

The spirit eagle and lion's forms began to dissipate, and with them went the spring and the Sacred Realm. The light of the land faded away, until everything was dark and all that was left was a blue pillar of light.

Link stepped slowly into the pillar and closed his eyes. He grew weightless as the pillar surrounded him and lifted him into it.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was in the empty city once more. He turned around, and behind him was the Temple of Time. The clock of the tower read midnight.

_"It's only been a few minutes...Happy New Year..."_

There were no fireworks to announce the New Year. No festival music or cheering or kissing or wine bottles cracking open. There was only the stillness of Hyrule City, the dark empty sky, and the clanking of distant dark knights.

Link took up a steady run away from the temple. Raindrops began to fall, and by the time he sprinted down the entry steps and onto the street, it was pouring. The wind howled and lightning crashed in the sky, flashing light on the city and revealing the grave expression on the new Legendary Hero's face.

***Dark Knights - **The canonical name for these Zelda baddies are "Darknuts."


	16. Ordona 15: Hyrule Castle

The storm raged violently at the captivity of Hyrule City. Lightning clapped so urgently that in the initial flash the city lit up as if the sun rose. The thunder that followed boomed across the landscape and tormented everybody who attempted to sleep. Drops of rain the size of fingers crashed down onto buildings and the road. Gusts of winds howled and roared, and whipped away at anything that wasn't secured to the ground. The dark knights and goblin clan members patrolling the streets were so beaten down by the bitter tempest that even they had to seek shelter. It wasn't long after the storm kicked into full swing that there was only one brave soul weathering through it.

"Look how bad it is outside!" Malon pleaded. "There's no way Link can make it back in a storm like this! We've gotta look for him!"

"Are ya crazy?!" Ashei exclaimed. "We don't even know where he went, and with all those monsters runnin' around outside, I doubt we'd find 'im alive!"

"Sir Raven, I'm begging you!"

Malon dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"He's my brother gone off who knows where! He's hurt, and he's probably in trouble!"

"Malon," Raven sighed. "Please wait a−"

"FINE!" She screamed. "If no one will help me then I'll find him myself!"

She split toward the door.

"Malon!"

"You can't stop me!"

Malon grabbed the door handle and was about to tear it open when a deliberate knock came from the other side.

"Link!" She cried and ripped the door open.

"MALON! DON'T!"

"Thank goodness you're−"

She froze on the spot.

"I should think you'd ask who was knocking before you would so quickly allow someone entrance, girl. Especially considering our dangerous circumstances. You're lucky I'm not an intruder with ill intentions."

Malon stepped back from the door and fell to her knees.

"Forgive us, Lady Impa," Raven sighed. "Please come in."

Malon broke into dry sobs on the floor. Impa stepped over her as she strode into the bar.

"Care to explain why you had such a breach in security?"

"It's nothing, Lady Impa. What news do you bring?"

"I came only to get out of the rain, and to check in. Now what's going on?"

Raven groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"It's Link. He went into the city about ten minutes ago and we haven't seen him since."

"Why am I not surprised? Adelz, I want a word with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Adelz stood from his seat at the bar and approached. The two spoke in hushed voices.

"This is all my fault," Navi moaned, her little wings drooping. She sat on the gold bangles left behind on the bar.

"I wish I'd never yelled at him."

…

Talon's eyes rolled out of his reeling skull.

"Errhh, ma head."

He rubbed his crusty eyelids, sat up in bed, and looked around the dark room with its bleak furniture. The bed beside his was empty, as was the makeshift spot on the floor.

"Malon? Link?"

No one answered. Talon rolled out of bed and knocked roughly on the wall. He expected someone in the next room to shout back angrily, but it was quiet. The only sound he heard was the roaring storm outside.

"Dang. How long've ah been asleep?"

He staggered toward the door, stepped into the hallway, and stumbled down the stairs.

"There y'all are," he chuckled. "When ah didn't hear nuthin from upstairs', ah was 'fraid y'all had gone away er sumthin'."

The few people left in the bar stared at Talon as he came down the stairs. Ashei rolled her eyes and twirled her finger indicatively around her ear.

"Welcome back to the world of the livin', hon," Telma said gruffly.

"…Was it sumthin' ah said?"

"Dad!" Malon shouted angrily. "Have you been asleep all day?!"

"Na so loud," Talon grimaced. "Ma head hurts lahk crazy."

"Good! You deserve a hangover after all the drinking you did last night!"

"Now girl, don' chu−"

"You idiot!" She pointed a trembling finger at him.

"While you were lazing the day away, I had to do all the work for the ranch by myself! And worse, Hyrule City's in danger!"

Talon's face went numb.

"Wha d'ya say?"

"Hyrule City's under attack! The king was killed in front of everybody and Princess Zelda was kidnapped, and now there are monsters roaming the streets and Link's disappeared and no one will do anything!"

She threw her face into her hands and wept.

"Link, you stupid jerk! Why'd you have to run away?!"

Talon's face twisted into a solemn expression. He approached his daughter and wrapped his burly arms around her.

"Oh, Malon, ah been such a fool. Ah wish ah could get ya ta understand, darlin', but there's no words fer tha pain ah've felt these last few days. Ah know where Link's gone to."

Malon turned to her father and grabbed him.

"Dad, where's Link?! Please tell me!"

Before Talon could answer, a soft knock came at the door.

"Oh, what is it now?!" Ashei threw her hands in the air.

"Password?" Raven called as he approached the door.

There was no answer.

"I can't let you in if you don't−"

"Wait!" Navi leapt from her seat and flew to Raven. "It's Link! I can hear him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Malon demanded. "Let him in!"

"What? Yes, she's here… Are you sure?…Link, are you okay? You're acting really weird."

"What's he saying, Navi?"

"He says he can't come in yet."

"Why, of all the−"

"He wants to talk to Impa."

Raven raised his eyebrow at looked over at the equally confused Sheikah.

"Can we ask why?"

"He won't tell−"

Navi's eyes opened wide and she threw her hands on the tavern door.

"What?! You kn− all right, I won't, geez. How do you know she knows?…Link, you're not making any−…All right, I'll tell them."

She turned away from the door to the enthralled group.

"He just says he wants to talk to Impa. He won't let me say why, but it's really important."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" barked Telma. "There ain't nobody here gonna spill the beans on whatever big secret you two have! Now spit it out, already!"

"He knows how to find Princess Zelda."

"He _what?" _Raven began. "Impa, is he…"

"I won't know for sure until I talk to him face to face, which clearly won't happen until I honor his wishes and go out there in person."

"I'll go with you," suggested Navi.

"Fine. Maybe we can put an end to this nonsense once and for all."

With Navi perched on her shoulder, Impa pushed Raven aside and exited the tavern, closing the door roughly behind her.

"Link of Lon Lon Ranch, I am not a patient woman, and in the one day that I've known you, you have brought what little patience I have crashing down. You've caused more trouble and distress than any other teenager I've ever met. Now if you don't explain to what this is all about, I−"

She paused when she held a lantern to Link's face.

"…Excuse while I extract my foot from my mouth."

"L-L-L-LINK! YOU–"

Navi shot into Link's face, and darted all around him.

"What happened to your clothes?! And that shield! And that sword! H-h-h-how did you–?!"

_"Yes, Navi, I have the Master Sword."_

"Bu-bu-bu-but why?!"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

"Link…I–"

Link shrugged nervously.

_"You said you were looking for the Hero of Time. Well, here he is."_

Navi would have stammered on forever if Impa had not intervened.

"Link," she began very carefully. "What happened?"

_"It's a long story. I'll tell you la–"_

"No. You will tell me. Right now."

She folded her arms. She wasn't angry, but her eyes bore into him. The wrinkles in her face and neck stood out now more than before.

Link had seen Impa enter the tavern. He'd watched her from around the corner of the alley, and had stood there gathering the courage to knock and request an audience with her. It was because of the respect she demanded that he knew she was the best candidate to believe the incredible events he'd just experienced (even if it had not been for her 'truth-seeing' eyes). But there was another reason, too.

_"You told me when we first met that you're Zelda's adviser, right?"_

"Yes, I did."

_"How well do you know her?"_

"I have raised Princess Zelda from the moment her mother died in labor. I've fed her, cared for her, tutored her in the ways of law, politics, philosophy, magic, and just about every other learned field you can imagine. I'd like to think I know her relatively well. Forgive me if I seem blunt, but today's events have left me feeling irritable, and I'm standing in front of someone that Hyrule *has not seen in well over a thousand years."

_"I just wanted to know before I tell you all that's happened."_

"Please do."

Link tread carefully to fill in as many details as he could, starting from the moment he woke up in Din's care and describing Fi, following her to the Temple of Time, retrieving the Master Sword, and his journey into the Sacred Realm. It grew more difficult for Navi to relay Link's words as she became breathless from shock, but Impa's expression did not change when his story delved into the supernatural. She did not interrupt Link or Navi even once; she stood rigid and listened to Navi while glaring at Link. When they finished, she said nothing at first, but continued to stare at him.

"You do realize that were it not for my abilities I would call you the greatest liar the world has ever seen."

Link laughed nervously.

"Although, even if it weren't for my abilities I'd still be inclined to believe you simply because of the sword on your back. Would you mind?"

Link drew the Master Sword and held it flat in his hands. Impa was no fool; she did not touch the blade. Instead, she held her hands over it and began to focus. Magic resonated from her fingers, and when the Master Sword reacted by glowing, she quickly pulled away.

"There is not doubt about it," she whispered. "You are the true holder of this sacred blade, Link of Lon Lon Ranch, or should I call you the Hero of Time?"

She suddenly bowed before him, and Link was taken aback.

_"P-please don't. That's not necessary."_

"Allow me this one small courtesy, child," she answered as she stood upright. "For it is all I can give you. If the question does not seem out of the blue, how do you feel?"

_"I'm sorry?"_

"What are your feelings regarding your sudden responsibilities? Are you happy, angry, surprised?"

_"To be honest I'm terrified."_

"Good," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It is an arrogant fool who does not fear for a great burden he has been given. While you have tried my patience today Link, and I do mean greatly, you are neither arrogant nor a fool. And let me also say that it was a wise decision to come to me first in this situation. If you had strolled leisurely into the tavern without care of your surroundings, if nothing else, you would have given everyone inside a good deal of shock."

_"I know."_

"And I can see in your eyes your fear. I don't know why the Goddesses have chosen you for this ordeal and likely you don't either, but if they trust you then so too do I. It would be an honor to assist you in any way that you can."

_"I was hoping you'd say that. Thank you, Impa."_

"Believe me when I say you are more than welcome."

_"I asked about your relationship with the princess because I need your help. When I asked the spirits where I could find Zelda, __all __they said __was, __'you will find her in the place she calls home.' Do you know any place like that?"_

Impa put her hand to her chin and groaned.

"Goddesses forgive me, but those blasted spirits couldn't have been more cryptic if they tried."

Link shrugged.

"This is so cool," Navi whispered, and Link and Impa both looked at her.

"Sorry." She turned bright red and sat embarrassingly on Link's shoulder.

"This is nothing more than a guess, so I can't say for certain. Princess Zelda was born in Hyrule Castle and has spent the majority of her life within its walls. If she would consider any location her home, it would be there."

"Of course!" Navi jumped up. "If those evil guys kidnapped Princess Zelda, then the castle is the last place anyone would think to look for her! If I was gonna kidnap her, that's where I would take her."

"Unfortunately, what you've said makes me worry more about Her Majesty. Not too many people outside of the Royal Family and myself know the true secrets of the Triforce, and since you claim to have made a wish on it, then she is in even more danger than before."

_"Why's that?"_

"The Spirits warned you that the same evil forces who kidnapped Her Majesty are also searching for the Triforce. That means their only purpose for capturing the Princess was to hold her hostage until we gave it to them, but since you've made a wish on it, they no longer have a reason to hold her as their hostage."

_"__But why not? Isn't that a good thing? What does my wish have to do with them?"_

"The Triforce is a powerful, magical relic indeed, but it is not omnipotent. It has to adhere to many of the same laws of physics that we mortals do. It takes a lot of energy for the Triforce to make a wish, and it has an extended cool down time. Once a wish has been made, another one cannot be made for at least one hundred years."

"Which means that the bad guys can't make whatever wish they want," Navi realized. "And if they can't get what they want, they'll never give Princess Zelda back."

"Not alive, anyway. If they find out about the Triforce's condition, they'll likely dispose of her before we can reach her, and if she dies, Hyrule will be without its most important leader."

"That's bad. Really really bad."

_"Fi."_

The blue maiden back flipped out of the Master Sword.

"You called, Master?"

"Whoa!" Navi jumped back. "Who's _this_ lady?"

_"Can you confirm Impa's observation?"_

"Affirmative. The reasoning behind her guess as to Princess Zelda's location and condition is quite sound, and under the circumstances I can confirm that Lady Impa's guess has an 82 percent chance of accuracy."

_"Then it's settled. Navi, we're going to Hyrule Castle."_

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Adventure time!"

"How do you intend to reach the castle?" Impa raised an eyebrow. "Many dark knights stand guard at its entrance and will not allow anyone inside. I doubt they'd make an exception for you."

_"We'll get there the same way we did this morning."_

Link walked past Impa and pulled the tavern door open. As he did, Ashei and Malon tumbled out and collapsed into a pile.

"Did you get a good earful?" asked Impa.

Caught red-handed, Malon's face turned bright red as she picked herself up and brushed the dirt from her dress. Ashei had a far different reaction.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FARORE! YOU–"

Impa streaked over and clasped her hand over Ashei's mouth. She could barely move under Impa's strong arm.

"Don't be a fool! Do you have any idea how many dark knights you'll call to us if you go announcing it to the world?! Calm yourself, Ashei, for the safety of everyone here!"

Ashei bit Impa's hand, who let go.

"I know that, I ain't stupid! But look at him for crying out loud!"

Link stepped past them into the tavern. Raven was sitting at the bar drinking from a glass of water in his hand, but as soon as he saw Link, he spat.

"What the?!"

"Remember what I said about giving everyone a heart attack, Link?"

"Link," Malon breathed. "What are you wearing? Why…"

He ignored her and pointed to the crawlspace above the fireplace.

_"We can get to the castle from there."_

"Oh yeah!" Navi cried. "The tunnel Louise showed us! That's how we got to the castle this morning when we met you, Impa! If we follow the same path, we can get into Hyrule Castle and find Princess Zelda no sweat!"

"Understand, Link, that right now Hyrule Castle is the most dangerous place in the city. It is where the highest concentration of goblins and dark knights reside, and if you are caught they will likely try to kill you. Are you sure the two of you can handle it?"

_"I sure hope so. If Princess Zelda isn't in the castle, then…"_

"Link," Impa put her hand on his shoulder before sending him off. "Are you sure you're up for this? I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

_"I'm scared…but at least I'm not alone."_

"That's right!" Navi agreed. "I'll be there to help!"

"And you have my support as well," Impa smiled.

"And mine too!" Ashei cheered as she wrapped her arms around Link and lifted him up in a crushing bear hug.

"I knew you were somebody special the momen' I laid eyes on you!"

_"Ack! Can't breathe! Ashei, your armor hurts!"_

"Master," Fi's voice echoed in his head as Ashei released him. "I may know of a way to assist you in your mission to locate the princess."

She appeared before him and continued.

"The Master Sword contains an ability to dowse for and locate hidden objects and persons with limited regions. The Ocarina of Time contains trace amounts of the Royal Family's spiritual signature. If you let me analyze it further, I may be able to absorb that signature and use it to locate Princess Zelda."

"Good idea," Impa replied. "With the sword spirit's help, you'll be able to navigate the castle safely without fear of getting lost or running into an enemy."

Link pulled the ocarina from his pocket and presented it to Fi. A soft whirring buzzed from her lips, then she turned and sent out a low, cracking whistle.

"According to my calculations," she declared. "Princess Zelda's location is approximately two *kilometers northeast."

"That's the direction of the castle. No doubt about that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Navi cried. "Let's go!"

"Hey Link!"

Rio jumped from behind the bar counter. In his hands were the two carnival prizes, the clawshots.

"You better take these. You never know when they'll come in handy."

_"Thanks."_

"Link." Malon had her hands clasped.

"Wh-why? What are you…?"

Link stuffed the ocarina back into his pocket and hugged Malon tightly.

_"I'm sorry, Malon. I can explain everything, but I really have to go. I'll be back soon, okay?"_

It was a long time before he let her go. He fired one clawshot, flew into the tavern rafters, and ducked into the crawlspace.

_"I'll be back! I promise!"_

With his final word, he pulled himself on his elbows into the dark tunnel and was gone.

"Impa," Malon shuddered. "Dad. What's…"

"Adelz," Impa signaled, and he approached.

"Shall I follow after him?"

"Please do. Provide him assistance if he needs it, but do not make yourself known."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Adelz disappeared in a shadowy flash.

"Lady Impa," Raven protested. "Is that really necessary?"

"You saw for yourself how he handles himself in confrontations, Sir Raven."

"But he has the Master Sword now. Surely he can handle himself?"

"Master Sword or not, he is just a boy. The Goddesses have entrusted him with a most difficult and important task, and until he has the skill and maturity to handle it himself, I will give him all the help he requires, whether he wants it or not."

"Forgive me for saying this, Milady, but you're decision is biased."

"And so is yours."

Impa's eyes flashed at Raven.

"I and everyone in Hyrule City care as much for the princess and for the Hero of Time just as much as you do. Do _not_ think your family circumstances make you any the wiser."

…

Link was out of the crawlspace and in Jovani's abandoned home within seconds. The rug thrown on the other side of the room and the lifted trapdoor cover were both as he left them yesterday morning.

"Link," whispered Navi. "I think someone's following us."

_"Do you know who it is?"_

"…No. Whoever they were, they just disappeared."

_"Could you tell if they were bad or good?"_

"No. They were so fast, I couldn't read their thoughts."

_"Then let's keep our eyes open. I don't want anybody getting in the way."_

Link took two steps across the tiny room, his rain-soaked leather boots squelching on the creaky wooden boards. He jumped into the trapdoor and plunged into the water system below.

This time, he did not struggle against the current. He swam along with the water, kicking his legs and pumping his arms as he went further into the waterway. He felt himself drop with a waterfall and into a deep pool below, so he swam upward and resurfaced, and found himself once more at the bottom of the castle tower.

He wasn't alone. Link pulled himself up onto the metal grating floor nearby and was immediately confronted by a squadron of bokoblins. They were upon him before he could remove the Master Sword from its sheath.

One bokoblin charged at him with a rusty dagger, but he knocked it away with his arm. Two more attacked, then four more, and before Link could push them all away, they grabbed his arms and legs.

_"Get off of me!"_

Link yanked out the Master Sword and swung it wildly at his attackers. The bokoblins released him and looked knowingly at one another, sniggering.

_"Navi, can you tell what they're thinking?"_

"They're laughing because think you have no idea how to use a sword."

_"Oh, like they'd know."_

Link grasped his sword in both hands and swung as hard as he could. Three unlucky bokoblins were caught in the reel, and he half expected them to be sliced in half. However, the moment the Master Sword made contact with their skin, their bodies exploded in a puff of sparks and smoke.

_"What the heck?"_

The remaining bokoblins shrieked upon seeing their comrades disappear, and clawed and climbed over each other to retreat.

_"Navi, what are they thinking now?"_

"Are you gonna make me translate for everyone and everything you meet?"

_"C'mon, please?"_

"Good grief. They're scared of your sword because they recognize it. They saw how it killed their friends and now they know you're the Hero of Time."

_"They're trying to ru__n__, but they can't get away. What should I…"_

"Destroy them, Master," Fi's voice answered.

_"What?"_

"If you had not defended yourself with your sword, they would have tried to kill you. And if we had not entered into the water system when we had, they would have ventured into the city to cause harm to those living here."

_"They're not gonna do any of that now, though. They look scared. I don't think I can kill them…"_

"Do not show mercy to those who would betray it at the first opportunity, Master. These bokoblins have nothing but evil intentions, and if you allow them to go free, they will continue into the city and hurt innocent civilians."

Link held down his sword and hesitated, and as he did, one bokoblin flung its club wildly at him. Fi jumped out of the Master Sword and spread her arms, and a flash of light erupted from her body. The attacking bokoblin, along with the others, screamed in pain. When the light vanished, so did the bokoblins.

"Whoa…" Navi gasped.

_"Fi, what did you do?"_

"I purged them," she explained. "With the inherent abilities contained within my residual body, the Master Sword."

_"You did the same thing to Wallaceburg earlier, right?"_

"Correct, Master. The Master Sword is a magical blade crafted by the hands of the Goddess of Hyrule and by the very first Chosen Hero. It is just as capable of piercing through biological material as any physical sword, if not more so, but its magical abilities allow it to judge and eradicate on contact anyone with corruption in their hearts.

"And just as the Master Sword can destroy evil on the spot, so can I, the Spirit of the Blade. Its abilities are mine, for we are one and the same."

"Link, this is all very fascinating, but…"

Navi pointed up into the dreadfully tall tower.

"How are we gonna get all the way up there again? It took you forever to climb up to the top the last time, remember?"

_"We're not gonna climb this time."_

"Huh?"

Link plucked the two clawshots from his belt and fired one at the stone wall. The chain shot out, the claw tightly grasped some of the climbing vines, and Link flew up into the tower. He came to a stop as soon as his feet hit the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Navi exclaimed. "You can do just like you did at the STAR game! With your clawshots, we'll make it to the top in no time."

"Based on the speed of your trajectory," explained Fi. "And the estimated height of this tower, I can positively confirm with an 86 chance that we should arrive at the top of the bastion within minutes, Master."

Link alternated his second clawshot, then the first and second again. He flew back and forth between the tower walls as he went up and up and up. It wasn't long before he passed by an open window and saw the great storm outside.

_"All that pretty rain, and I can't even enjoy it. I wonder if __Princess __Zelda likes rain."_

"Link?"

_"What, Navi?"_

"Well, once we find Princess Zelda, will you come back with me to the forest?"

_"Huh?"_

"It's the whole reason I came to the city, remember? I had to find the Hero of Time and bring him back to meet the Great Deku Tree. He needs you to destroy whatever evil is trying to destroy Hyrule."

_"I __bet the ones who kidnapped Zelda are__ the same __ones__ whom the Great Deku Tree __and the Spirits were__ talking about."_

"Maybe. So will you go with me?"

_"To be honest, Navi, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just accepted a really big responsibility, one that'll change everyone and me forever. Any plans I had for the near future have gone out the window, not that I was really planning anything when it came to my life, but still."_

"Please Link!" Navi tugged on his green sleeve. "It's really important! He didn't let on that much when He was talking to me, but I really think the Great Deku Tree is in danger!"

_"…"_

"Link? Are you okay?"

_"Why don't we start by finding Zelda first? I promise I'll get to the Great Deku Tree as fast as I can, but I…there's only so much I can do…"_

"Link…"

"Master," Fi began. "You are not feeling well?"

_"I don't know what I feel. Yesterday I was just a stupid ranch boy feeling sorry for himself, and now I'm suddenly everyone's Chosen Hero. The time __that __I've spent in the city has been really humbling. It's made me realize just how selfish I've been…"_

"Selfish?! Link, how could you go and say a thing like that?! You are anything but selfish!"

_"But-"_

"You stopped for a random fairy you found on the street to help her find one person out of a million, and in the end you ended up being that one out of a million. You're a really nice guy, Link, even if you weren't the Hero of Time."

"She is right, Master. The Goddesses themselves recognized the honorable qualities that grew within your spirit as you became an adult. It is why they have chosen you for this great destiny. You may not have confidence in yourself, but you have divine intervention on your side."

Link looked back and forth quietly between his companions, then continued claw-shooting up the tower, zipping past another open-shuttered window. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder followed.

"I had hoped that the Chosen Hero's apprehension would have diminished by now," Fi said to no one. "I need to recalculate."

Navi followed after Link as he zoomed up.

"Link? What's up with the sword lady?"

_"Sword lady? You mean Fi?"_

"Yeah, her. What's her deal?"

_"She's the spirit of the Master Sword, I guess. Why?"_

"Why does she speak that weird gibberish?"

_"Weird gi- Navi, she speaks fine."_

"No she doesn't. I can't understand a word that comes out of her mouth. She sounds the way you did right before you ran out of the tavern."

_"You mean you can't understand her? Fi, what's going on?"_

A soft whirring came from Fi's mouth before she spoke.

"It has been many many years since I last absorbed any languages into my memory, Master. I speak an ancient Hylian dialect that I can only estimate has been dead for a long time. With some extended time in this period, I should be able to attain the dialect which you and your fairy guardian use to communicate."

_"Then you can't understand Navi either?"_

"Not at the moment, Master."

_"But how can I understand you? I speak Old Hylian, but no one ever taught it to me. When did I learn?"_

"I lack the information required to assess that data, but I will provide an answer to your question as soon as I can. Please don't hesitate to come to me with any further inquiries you may have, Master."

With her evaluations complete, Fi disappeared into the sword.

"What did she say?"

_"She just said she speaks another language, that's all."_

"Well I coulda told you that. What language does she speak?"

_"Old Hylian."_

"I guess that makes sense. But what about Impa?"

_"Impa? What does she have to do with this?"_

"When we were in the inn, Fi said something to you but Impa looked like she understood."

_"Impa's a smart lady; I bet she's learned the language at some point in her life, and even if she hasn't, I bet she could tell with her Sheikah eyes."_

"I guess that makes sense."

Navi trailed behind in silence while Link made his way up. When he came to the top floor, he saw no more vines for his clawshot. Worse, there were more bokoblins waiting for him.

"Oh great. Now what?"

_"The grate. That's what."_

"What?"

Link fired up toward the floor. The claw grappled onto the grating, and he zipped up until he was dangling from the bottom of the metal floor.

"Link! Look out!"

The bokoblins above stomped over to him and began smashing the clawshot with their feet and swords.

_"Hey! Cut that out!"_

Link released the clawshot and reached out to grab the grating in front of him before the bokoblins could stomp on his fingers. He dangled his way over to the edge of the floor with the bokoblins in pursuit above, jabbing through the grating with their ragged swords.

He yanked himself up and pulled out his sword, but before he could take any action, one of the gruesome goblins shoved him. The Master Sword slipped from his hands as he fell.

_"Not again!"_

Link dropped down the tower. He fumbled and twisted in the air, trying to reach for his clawshot once more. Something hard rammed into his back.

_"The…staircase…"_

That was his last thought before he blacked out.

"LINK!" cried Navi. She zoomed down and grabbed his shirt with her tiny hands, but his body was much too heavy for her to lift and she tumbled down with him. They fell with a splash into the water at the bottom of the tower. The Master Sword landed with a clang on the nearby metal grate.

Navi pulled and pulled Link's unconscious body up to the surface with all her strength. She gasped and choked for air, then for no reason looked up. A rotted piece of the staircase was now plummeting down toward them.

"AAAGH!"

Navi jumped onto Link's chest and pounded frantically on him.

"Link! Get up! Please get up! Link!"

He floated limply in the water. Navi looked up at the falling staircase and covered her head with her arms.

"Help! Someone please! HELP!"

Link's body swooped out of the water. The staircase landed with a heavy splash, spraying water all over. Navi clung to Link's flying body.

Fi hovered in the air above Navi. Her legs were wrapped around Link's arms, as if he was carrying her on his shoulders. Instead, she carried him.

"Fi! Thank goodness!"

"Videtur quod minus est, domine, gladio possit satisfacere. Ubi me oportet providere auxilio possum, nisi prius sit exercitatus melius."

"Ah…Fi…I still can't understand you."

"…I…will help…"

With Link in tow, Fi floated over to where the Master Sword laid. She let him down gently beside it.

"Is he gonna be ok? He hit that staircase hard enough to break it off the wall. That must've hurt."

"Indicandum domino meo, quod mihi lectionis non accepit aliquam solidam iniurias. Sed oportet quod excitaretur, quaevis minor iniurias curare, et ascensionis in summa arce repetemus."

"Eh…what?"

Fi pointed one long sleeve at Navi, and the other at Link's shoulder.

"Well whadya know; he dislocated his shoulder again. Poor guy."

Navi swirled in circles over the habitual injury.

"If he keeps getting hurt like this, I'm gonna use up all my life energy…but I don't think I'd mind…"

Moans stirred from Link's throat, and he opened his eyes.

"Link! You're awake!"

"Please relay your physical status, Master."

_"Wh…what? I think I'm okay. For now."_

"How does your shoulder feel?"

_"It feels fine. Why do you ask?"_

"Um, no reason."

Link pulled himself up shakily and walked over to the Master Sword, plucking it from the ground. As he wrung the water from his clothes, Fi suddenly flew behind him and wrapped her legs around Link's arms again, lifting him in the air.

_"Fi?! What are you do-"_

"There's no time to explain or rest, Master. We must resume our search for the princess. I can assist you with the bokoblins at the top of the tower, but you must be ready when I designate."

_"How?"_

"Prepare the Master Sword, and get ready to attack."

_"Got it."_

Navi rested on Fi's shoulder while she carried Link back up the tower. Link held the Master Sword tightly in one hand and pulled out his shield as he ascended above the reach of the bokoblins. They clawed and grabbed for him aimlessly.

"Now," Fi declared as she released him.

Link swung his sword in a downward strike as he landed in the center of the bokoblins, and the resulting shock wave knocked them to their feet. He spun blindly before they could rise, swinging the sword in a full circle. Each bokoblin exploded as it made contact with the sacred blade.

One bokoblin remained and attempted to run for its life, but Navi swooped toward it and shoved it from the floor, and it tumbled down below.

"That's for earlier, you smelly jerk!"

_"Thanks, Fi. I owe you one."_

"As of the moment it is of no concern. However, once we have completed our current mission I highly recommend you acquire training in sword mastery."

_"Gee, I hadn''t noticed."_

"Link, look."

Navi floated to the barricaded door at the other end of the tower.

"I bet they closed it after we left the castle this morning."

"My readings indicate that the weight of this doorway is more than 270 kilograms, Master."

"Think you could give it a go and hope you open the door like this morning?"

Link held his hands out before him. The gold plates on his leather gloves gleamed in the dark tower.

_"I think I can handle it."_

"Please keep in mind, Master, that there could be more enemies loitering behind the door leading to the castle. Be cautious."

_"Got it."_

Link cracked his knuckles, marched up to the door, and yanked the handle with both hands. It nearly ran him over when it ripped off of its giant hinges.

"WHOA! Link, how did you do that?!"

_"Let's just say I've got a really good pair of gloves."_

Link tossed the door aside and it crashed onto the floor.

"We are fortunate of the deafening storm outside. If anyone had heard that crash, Master, you would have inadvertently drawn more enemies to us."

_"Oh crud! Forgot about that."_

"I don't see anyone out here!" Navi shouted over the wind as she clung to the entry where the door used to be. "I bet they're all hiding inside!"

"Let us continue conservatively. Even without nearby enemies, the treacherous weather of the torrent will make traversing across the roofs of Hyrule Castle extremely dangerous. Good luck, Master."

Fi then disappeared into the hilt of the Master Sword.

"Good idea," said Navi. She zipped up to Link's cap and ducked under it.

"I'll hold onto your hat so it doesn't fly away in the wind."

_"How kind of you."_

Link took a big breath and stepped out of the turret. The rain and wind hit him instantly, blowing water directly into his face. He rubbed his eyes and continued.

_"What's with this crazy storm?! It never rains like this this time of year!"_

He traversed along the allure of the curtain wall, clinging to the merlons to keep from slipping. The night sky was blotted out by the storm, and with only an occasional clap of lightning as his light source Link could barely make out his hands in front of his face.

_"__Fi! Where am I going?!"_

"Follow this curtain wall to its end, Master. Then turn right and continue down the next allure."

"This wind is so strong!" cried Navi, as she held desperately to Link's hair.

Despite the battering wind, Link followed the path on the wall as far as it would take him, then went right. Now that the storm was to his side rather than his front, he made his way much faster. It was far too fast, however; when he came to the end of the allure, he felt the floor give out beneath his foot, and he fell face first onto the adjoining roof below.

_"__Ow ow ow! Dammit!"_

"Link, are you okay?"

_"__I think I broke a tooth! Can't I go anywhere without nearly killing myself?! Malon was right; I'm a walking wreck. I couldn't be more self-destructive if I was a masachi-"_

_"Link? Are you there?"_

_"__…Navi, did you say something?"_

"Yeah, I asked if you were okay, and then you went on a tangent about being the world's biggest clutz."

_"__Not that! I thought I heard someone."_

_"__Link, please help me."_

_"There it is again! Don't you hear it, Navi?"_

"What the heck are you talking about?"

_"I'm __being held prisoner in my own domain. He's taken control of the castle and killed everyone here. I'm the only one left. Please help me, Link."_

_"Where…where are you?__ Who's he?"_

_"__He is the same demon responsible for killing my father."_

_"…"_

"Link, what's going on?"

_"__Hang on tight, Navi."_

Link ignored the blasting winds and plodded across the roof. His boots and clothes were saturated with rain, but while they weighed him down they did not slow him down.

_"__This way. Here my voice, Link."_

_"You…you spoke to me this morning. You're the one who told me to let go when I was about to fall. You taught me the Song of Storms. Why does it feel like I've known you for so long?"_

_"Follow me…my dearest friend."_

_"…I'll follow you anywhere."_

"Link, what're you doing?"

Navi's question was heard only by the sudden burst of thunder. Link trekked blindly across the roof of the castle, ignoring the rain and wind, ignoring the thunder and lightning, ignorning the dark of the night and the fear of dying if he fell again, and all the while the gentle voice in his mind grew louder and more angelic.

_"Even the Spirits of Hyrule didn't sound this good when I met them__."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

This time when it spoke, the voice was so clear it seemed to Link as if someone had whispered in his ear.

He looked to his right. Beside him was another tower, this one with a conical roof. It had a big shuttered window, and it was open. Link reached for the sill of the window.

"Link wait! No one leaves a window open in a storm like this! Who'd leave it open except someone who wants us to get in?"

_"__Exactly."_

"But what if it's a trap?"

_"__It's no trap."_

"How do you know?"

_"__It's ok, Navi. Just watch."_

As soon as he began to pull himself up, Link felt a small hand grab the back of his shirt and tug it forward. With its help, he climbed through the window. He stepped carefully into the tower and heard the window shut tight behind him.

He found himself in a well-furnished apartment. A marble fireplace lit up the room well enough for him to see the walls lined with shelves and shelves of antique books. A large canopy bed with velvet drapes decorated the other end of the room.

"Dang!" Navi admired as she crawled out from under Lin's hat. "This place ain't too shabby. How come we couldn't get a room like this at the inn?"

Light footsteps movedfrom the window in front of them. They were face to face with a figured cloaked from head to toe.

"…Hey! Adelz, what're you doing here? I thought you were back at the inn with Impa! Did you follow us here or something? What's the big idea?"

_"Navi. That's not Adelz."_

"Oh really? And just who else would it be?"

As Navi complained, the figure moved her small hands to the hood of her cloak, and lowered it. Her long, mahogany hair drifted down as the hood fell, and Link found himself looking into identical eyes.

"…Ooooh."

_"__…Your Majesty."_

* * *

><p><strong>*has not seen in well over a thousand years: <strong>With this statement, Impa is referring to the last time the Master Sword was seen wielded, which was by the Hero of Winds from Wind Waker.

***kilometers: **For the sake of officialism and authenticity, Fi's measurements are conducted in the International Metric System.


	17. Ordona 16: Hyrule Dungeon, Part 1

"Hello Link. I've been waiting for you."

Link dropped to his knee and put his hand over his heart.

"You don't have to do that."

_"But I want to, Princess."_

"It's all right," she spoke softly. "Please stand."

He did so without hesitation.

"Let me have a look at you."

Her hands followed her eyes as she looked him over carefully. They rested warmly on his chest while she examined his tunic, and when she looked into his eyes her fingers brushed his cheeks. She removed his leather glove and took his hand in her own.

"Oh dear," her voice cracked. "I'm crying."

As tears streamed down Zelda's face, Link couldn't contain himself. She took her hands away to cover her face while he wrapped his arms around her.

_"It's okay, Princess, it's okay. I'm here now."_

"I know, Link," She cried and buried her face into his chest.

"Forgive me. I didn't expect to break down like this, but it feels like…like you were a friend who left and finally came back. I missed you so much…"

_"I…I missed you, too."_

"Link," Navi whispered in his ear. "I don't mean to interrupt, but how could you miss each other if you two have never met?"

"Oh goodness," Zelda's awkward laughter broke through her sobs. "You even have a guardian fairy. Now I know this isn't a dream."

"Guardian…fairy…" Navi repeated the phrase to herself, then shook her head.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Your Highness, can you hear what Link is saying?"

"I can."

"But how? And how did you know his name?"

"I'll explain later but now that you've come, there's no time to waste. We must leave the castle at once."

Zelda beckoned with her hand as she walked to the other side of the room.

"This is my room, but I am being held prisoner here while my city is destroyed and my people murdered in front of me."

_"Who?"_

Link's sudden, angry demand made Navi inch away.

_"Who's doing this, Princess? Tell me."_

"His name," Zelda answered, "is Agahnim."

"The guy from the Temple of Time!" chirped Navi. "I knew he was evil!"

"You've met him, then? That will make things easier."

Zelda traced her fingers along the stones in the wall until they came to a stop. She pushed herself against the wall as hard as she could, but it didn't budge.

"Link, could you give me a hand please?"

He stepped beside her and pushed with one hand. Dust billowed out as the wall jarred open and rumbled to the side.

"Ooh! A secret passage," Navi observed.

"No one knows about it, including Agahnim or his forces."

Zelda waited for the dust to settle before scooping some up in her hands and carrying it to the fireplace.

_"Let me do that, Princess."_

Link followed her lead by scooping up a heap of the dust and throwing it into the fire.

"No offense, Your Highness," asked Navi. "But should you really worry about cleaning if we don't have a lot of time?"

"If any of the guards come in and see this dust once we've escaped, they'll know how I escaped."

"Good idea. Maybe we should clean up the water at the window, too."

"No, leave the water. It will throw off anyone who would try to follow us. They'll think I climbed out the window instead."

"Wow, Princess, you're really smart!"

Zelda sighed, "I know."

Link glanced up at the princess, and saw the glow of the bottom-left Triforce on her right hand.

_"…You have it, too."_

"I do," Zelda answered. "It's been glowing for days, but the real thing came to me just moments ago. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

_"I…I made a wish. And it split."_

"What wish did you make?"

_"I wished that I could have the strength to protect you."_

Zelda cleared her throat while pulling at her collar.

"You know, most men wouldn't come right out and say that so bluntly."

_"I don't care."_

Link took her face in his trembling hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

_"I feel like…I could tell you anything, Princess."_

"If it's all right, I'd like it if you called me Zelda."

_"Anything you want, my princess."_

"Your Highness," Navi interjected again. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, little one."

"If you knew about this escape route, why didn't you leave sooner? You could have gone to look for help when you wanted."

Zelda's gentle smile twisted into a grimace.

"I'm sorry!" Navi stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right. I understand what you meant. Please excuse me."

Zelda's heavy cloak did little to hide her discarded appearance. A worn maid's uniform replaced her ceremonial kirtle, and her pretty hair was tied with pieces of straw. Her flat shoes fell apart at the seams.

Zelda left them to return to her desk. She opened and rummaged through drawers, speaking the entire time.

"You're right. I could have left anytime I wanted. Believe me when I say I couldn't stand waiting in my room like a coward while the city was thrown into chaos."

She pulled out something that glinted in the light of the fireplace, and stuffed it into her cloak pocket. Next, she went to her dresser on the other side of the room.

"Agahnim has been an adviser to my father for as long as I can remember, but something's changed in him these last few years and I've watched as evil filled his heart. I tried to warn my father, but his kindness got in the way of his judgment. Keeping me prisoner in my room while he takes over the city is Agahnim's idea of a cruel joke."

"What do you mean?" asked Navi.

Zelda searched through the dresser drawers until she finally pulled out a tiny string-tied pouch. This also went into her pocket.

"I don't know why, but Agahnim has come to hate the Royal Family, especially me; as far as he's concerned I'm a spoiled-rotten brat. Locking me in my room is his way of throwing my regality in my face. He's literally showing the world that I hide in my lavish castle and partake in tomfoolery while my people suffer."

"Is that why he forced you to dress like a girl who *sleeps in the cinders? No offense."

Zelda clenched her fist tightly.

"I don't care what Agahnim thinks of me," she seethed, "but if that murderous traitor thinks I'm going to sit idly by while he destroys my kingdom, he will soon learn my wrath."

Zelda walked back to the secret passage and reached into its shadows. She plucked up something from inside, blew the dust from its weathered surface and came back into the room. She held an ornate bow in her hand, and wore a quiver around her shoulder.

"Agahnim may have taken my fine clothes, but he didn't take this. My father had this bow made for me a long time ago. He knew I would need it one day…"

"But if that's the case, why _did _you wait here? You're the Princess of all of Hyrule; surely you have the power to stop him?"

"I'm afraid that's the trouble, little one. I have neither the power nor the courage to stop Agahnim…only the wisdom…"

_"Power…courage? Wisdom?"_

"That's right, Link. I waited here because I knew you were coming.

"Four days ago; I had a dream. In it, dark clouds billowed over the land of Hyrule. But then, a ray of light shot out of the forests in the north. It parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into the figure of a young man accompanied by a fairy.

"I sensed you this morning when you came to the castle, and I couldn't believe it. When I saw you from my float, I nearly fainted. I felt it when you tried to save me at the parade, and again when you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. I waited here because I knew the Hero of Time was coming to the castle to find me. _You _are the Hero of Time, Link. I have no right to ask you, but please, you must help me stop Agahnim before it's too late.

"…No. I must help you."

Zelda took Link's hand.

"You're the only one in the city who has a chance of defeating Agahnim. As the holder of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage, it's your destiny to stop him, and I promise to do all I can to help."

_"…Okay."_

"Okay?" said a baffled Navi. "Okay?! Link, do you know what you just agreed to?! You could barely beat back the bokoblins in the waterway on the way here, and now you wanna fight this guy Agahnim at the drop of a hat? We don't know anything about this guy other than what he looks like! He can probably breathe fire for all we know!"

"He _is _dangerous," Zelda explained. "Agahnim is a powerful and cunning wizard with many followers. Half of the Hyrulean Army has joined him. It won't be easy to defeat him."

_"I don't care. It's what you want me to do, so I'll do it, Princess. I'll do whatever it takes."_

"Please call me Zelda. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, me? I'm Navi."

"Navi, guardian fairy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Navi was about to respond when Zelda and Link both whipped toward the door.

"Did you hear that?"

_"I sure did."_

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

Zelda ran back over to her desk and snatched up a lantern.

"That was the guard, and he's coming upstairs to check on me. Quickly! We must leave at once!"

The two followed shortly behind Zelda into the tunnel. Link managed to close the wall moments before they heard the bedroom door open. They first heard bokoblin grunts of arrogance, then confusion, and finally alarm.

"…Aah…haaah!" Navi gasped suddenly.

_"Navi, don't sneeze!"_

"I can't help it," she squeaked. "It's so dusty back here! Ah, Ahh, AH-"

Zelda caught the tiny fairy up in her hands and held her close, muffling the great sneeze. They heard the bedroom door open and close, and the bokoblin guard's screaming down the tower stairs.

"Thank you, Princess. I hope I didn't blow our cover."

_"Do you think the guard heard that?"_

"I'm not waiting to find out. Let's move."

Zelda released the fairy, then struck a match against the tunnel wall and lit her lantern.

"If we can get to the Temple of Time and meet with Sahasrahla, he can help us plan our next course of action, perhaps even help us stop Agahnim.

"This secret passage goes under the city straight to the Temple of Time. I've never had to use it before, and it passes through the castle's dungeon which is probably crawling with Agahnim's dark knights, so we must be careful."

The tunnel sloped into steep stairs as Zelda led the way. Link was one step behind the princess as they descended deeper and deeper beneath the castle. The tower was pitch black, save for Zelda's lantern and Navi's natural light. Their footsteps echoed against the narrow walls.

"It's getting so cold," Navi shivered. "We must be really far underground."

_"It _is _getting kind of chilly."_

"Stick close to my lantern if you're cold."

"You're lucky, Your Highness. At least you've got a big cloak to keep you warm."

"You can hide in my pocket if you want."

"That's okay, Princess. I'm a guardian fairy, remember? I must remain vigilant! I'll lead the way!"

Navi flew ahead and put her hand emphatically to her brow. Zelda couldn't help but laugh. The winding staircase ended and the group found themselves walking through a dank corridor. Link began to pick up the smell of wet iron.

_"Fi, you've been quiet for a while."_

_*"I've been running analyzes since we've met with the Princess, Master, and I'm afraid she is correct in her observation; I sense a large amount of hostility coming from the large chamber ahead, what I can assume is the castle's dungeon. In your current state, should you encounter an enemy your chance of survival is only 45 percent."_

_"…Fi, can I ask something?"_

_"Of course, Master. I will answer all questions as correctly and honestly as I can with any and all available data at my disposal."_

_"You don't have much faith in me, do you?"_

Link heard no answer from the Master Sword.

_"Your silence is reassuring."_

_"Forgive me Master, but I have no knowledge of the concept of 'faith'. Perhaps if you explain it to me, I will be able to answer your question."_

_"You want me to tell you…what faith is? Hmm…where do I even start? To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself."_

_"You seemed knowledgeable of the concept when you asked your question, Master. Do you mean to say that you are unfamiliar with it as well?"_

_"No, it's not not like that– I mean, I know what it is, I just don't how to explain it."_

_"What does it mean to have faith in someone, Master?"_

_"Well… I guess it means to believe in someone even though the odds are against them. It means that even though their chances of succeeding aren't very good, you still think they can do it."_

_"…Interesting. Can you provide more details?"_

_"I'm not sure, Fi. It's kind of abstract."_

_"What you have described to me, Master, sounds like a train of thought only humans are capable of. I do not operate under paradigms such as that one."_

_"Oh … b-but if you did, what would you think?"_

_"I will tell you the same thing I said before, Master; the Goddesses saw in you the divine attributes that are essential of the Hero of Legend. They watched over you as grew up and became an honorable adult. Despite what any of my analyzes tell me, the Goddesses hand-picked you for this great mission, and therefore have more 'faith' in you than I could ever possibly have."_

"Hey!" Navi cried. "Link, watch out!"

_"I guess it's nice to know that the Goddesses trust me, if nothing else."_

"Link, stop!" Zelda warned.

_"Master, please watch your step."_

_"What?"_

Something hard caught Link's foot, and he fell heavily on his stomach.

"I told you to watch out," nagged the guardian fairy. "But you weren't listening!""

_"Ouch! It feels like I tripped on an anvil! What was that?"_

He flipped over and looked at the offending tripper. In the light of Zelda's lantern, a Hyrulean Knight rested against the cold wall. It was his sprawled legs that had caused Link's fall. Blood seeped generously from his armor, and his eyes were glazed as stones.

Upon seeing the soldier, Link's mind went blank with panic. He scrambled to the other side of the hallway.

_"D-d-d-dead! He's dead!"_

"Calm down," Zelda soothed. "He's not dead. Not yet."

"Wha…" the injured soldier stirred and looked up. "Who's there?"

He reached for the sword at his belt, wrapped his fingers around the hilt and tried to lift, but the sword only fell weakly from his hand.

"Haa…" he moaned. "It's no use…"

Zelda stooped down and put her hand on the soldier's forehead.

"Brave knight," she implored. "Who has murdered you so wrongfully?"

The knight looked up into the princess's face and smiled in surprise.

"Your Highness…thank goodness you are all right. My death won't in vain after all…"

"You don't have to die, mister!" Navi replied. "I can heal you!"

Link approached the dying soldier who grimaced in pain.

"Agh! Don't bother. I'm done for…"

The soldier looked to Link as he drew closer.

"You…you're that kid! I…I was in the bar the other night with Wallaceburg. Do you remember?"

His eyes grew wide as he noticed the sword strapped to Link's back.

"That sword…I'd recognize it anywhere! Then you must be…oh, forgive me, boy. If I had known you would be our Chosen Hero, I would have thought twice before ever harming you. I would have killed Wallaceburg with my bare hands before ever letting him lay a hand on you!

"Perhaps…you can forgive me, if I give you this. It's not much, but it'll help."

The soldier opened his clamped-tight hand. In it was a small key.

"Take it. You'll need it to get through the castle's dungeon. You won't get far without it."

Link reached cautiously into the soldier's hand and took the key.

"Please," the soldier begged. "I have no right to ask after treating you so unfairly, but the knights have betrayed the kingdom, and what's left of us is being killed left and right by the traitors we once called our brothers-in-arms. It's up to you now, boy. You're the only one who can stop…Him."

"Sir," Zelda asked once more. "Who has done this to you?"

"Princess," the soldier raised his hand to Zelda, then coughed suddenly. Blood spewed from his lips.

"Princess, please listen to me. Agahnim…he's not what he seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I happened to hear what I thought was Agahnim scheming as I was guarding the dungeon entrance…but then I realized it was not his voice. Agahnim was never a good man, but he wasn't cruel, not like this. I tried to get a better look at the true villain… but what I saw…"

The soldier coughed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"He…he can't be human. There's no way…"

"What did you see, sir?"

"A monster. He looks like Agahnim, but he wears a disguise. He looks like a normal person, but when you look into his eyes…those horrible eyes…"

The soldier's breathing grew shallow, and his voice lowered until it was barely a whisper.

"I'll never forget…those burning eyes…not as long…as I live…"

"…Sir?…Sir?!"

Zelda gently shook his shoulder, then closed her eyes.

"…What do we do now?"

"…"

"Your Highness?"

"We must leave him here. For now."

Zelda put her fingers to the soldier's eyelids and closed them. She laid him down on his back with his hands over his chest, and clasped her hands. Navi dropped beside Link and put her hands together.

"Rest in peace, brave knight," Zelda prayed. "And know that your death will not go to waste. The information you have given us is priceless in our endeavor, and we thank you for it. May you receive blessings from the Goddesses on the other side."

"Amen," Navi answered shakily.

_"…"_

"Get up, Link."

Zelda took his hand and lifted him.

"We'll have to mourn as we walk. We cannot stay here."

"Link? Are you okay?"

_"I'm not sure what's worse: that I jumped like a kid when I tripped over what I thought was a dead man, or that I watched someone die right in front of me. I feel bad for him…"_

Link trudged slowly behind. It finally occurred to him where the iron smell from earlier had come from, but now the scent faded as they delved farther down the corridor.

"Oof!" Navi grunted as she crashed suddenly. "Who the heck put this door here in the middle of the walkway?!"

"Ahh, we're here."

Zelda held her lantern up to Navi's impediment. A rotted wood door was bound in chains and a heavy rusted lock. She pulled the key from her pocket and pushed it into the lock. Before twisting it, she turned to Link.

"Link," she began. "What that soldier told us has given me a lot to think about, so please listen to what I have to say."

_"What is it, Princess?"_

"No matter who we meet or who attacks us, do _not _tell them about the Triforce, or that you've made a wish on it. Don't even mention it. If the topic is brought up, act like you don't know anything about it.

"If they already know about the Triforce's recharging period and we tell them we made a wish, there's no telling what they'll do to us or the city. So far as I can tell, tt's the reason they're invading the kingdom in the first place. That goes for you as well, Navi. Don't either of you mention the Triforce, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

_"I think that goes for you, too, Fi."_

_"Affirmative, Master."_

"And this goes without saying, but if we happen to see Agahnim, we can't let on that we know he's an imposter, got it?"

_"Got it."_

"Good. Now let's continue."

Zelda turned back to the door and twisted the key. The lock and the chains fell away from the door with a clatter as it slowly opened to reveal the dungeon.

* * *

><p>A knock came at Telma's Tavern. Raven asked for the password, and when it was given he opened the door.<p>

"Whatever you called me here for must be important," Shad grumbled as he removed his heavy cloak. "Especially in the middle of a storm like this. Since when did we use passwords to meet?"

"Shad?" Ashei started. "Have you been under a rock?"

"If you must know, I've been home all day doing research, and when night fell I went to bed like normal people do. Why? I know it's the New Year, but nothing _that _important would've happened, right?"

He noticed the others' stark faces.

"_Did_ I miss something?"

"Telma," Impa sighed. "Could you fill him in?"

"Boy, you've missed one helluva party."

The other Resistance members huddled around as Impa laid a map of the city's layout on the surface of a table.

"Is there no way we can contact Rusl?" Impa asked as she flattened the map corners.

"I'm afraid not," Raven replied. "He left for Ordon Village days ago, and all of our communications are cut. There's no way to get a message out."

"Too bad. He'd probably want to know about this, especially because of Link. What about Auru?"

"'E left for Lanayru after last night's meeting," Ashei informed her.

"So we're down two members. Lets make this quick, then; as we all know, Link retrieved the Master Sword from its pedestal in the Temple of Time, and I've sent him to locate and recover Her Majesty. Adelz has followed him in hopes of retrieving Her Majesty's location and possible course of action. He'll be back with a status report any minute now, and when he does I want us ready to help Link at a moment's notice, even for battle if necessary."

"Way ahead of ya."

Ashei patted the hilt of the sword at her belt.

"Raven," Impa directed toward him. "What's your assessment of the army at this point?"

"The numbers are muddled at best, but it's safe to say we've lost at least two-thirds of our troops in the city."

"I have a task for you, but don't leave until Adelz returns. I want you to take Ashei and comb the south end of the city, making your way north. Find as many still-loyal knights as you can, and bring them together. When Adelz returns, I'll give you the location for where to lead them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Is this true?!" Shad's cry rang out suddenly in the tavern. "This is incredible! This is wonderful news!"

"What about him?" asked Ashei.

"Shad's extensive knowledge of Hyrule's legends will give me the intelligence needed for this operation, so for now, he will stay in the tavern with me."

Another knock came at the door, and once again the password was given and the door opened.

"I return with news, Lady Impa," Adelz reported as he walked in. "The Hero Link has identified the princess and retrieved her from her imprisonment. He is now escorting her through the dungeon beneath the castle, and they are making their way to the Temple of Time."

"That's your cue, you two. Both of you, go and find help from the soldiers, and bring them to the Temple. We'll meet you there in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you know I don't mean to interrupt, but I just received a tidbit of bad news from one of my guards."<p>

"What is it?"

"Well, it's really an embarrassing matter. You see…what's happened is…"

"Speak up, Ghirahim."

"The…princess…she's…well, the princess has…"

"Spit it out."

"That…THAT WRETCHED BRAT! SHE'S GONE!"

"Hmm? Gone?"

"JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW! RUN AWAY AND ABANDONED HER KINGDOM!"

"Back up. You say she jumped out the window?"

"My guard informed me that he found water at the window in her bedroom before he came to me. This is preposterous! Our whole plan's down the drain! I say we destroy the city and be done with this horrid place."

"Hmm…Water at the window, huh?"

"…Sir, you don't seem nearly as angry as I expected you would be."

"Ghirahim, let me ask you something. When was the last time someone brought _in _water from outside when they jumped _out_ the window _into_ the rain?"

"…Sir?"

"Relax, my loyal servant. I know exactly where the lovely Princess of Hyrule has gone. As a matter of fact, it would be a great help to me if you went to Temple of Time and awaited her there. I know how you are about chivalry, and I'm sure she would appreciate the gesture."

"It would be my pleasure…"

* * *

><p>The first room was small and dark. Link could barely make out the silhouette of overturned bookshelves and a desk.<p>

"This way," Zelda whispered, leading with her lantern and tip-toeing over upset books and papers as she approached the end of the room to another door, this one unlocked. Link stepped forward and pulled it open and when he did, torch light filled their room and revealed it to be an office quarter. Link took a step out the door when Zelda pulled him back.

"Wait," Zelda whispered, then peered into the room. "It's crawling with dark knights."

"How do we get in?" Navi murmured. "If even one of them sees us, they'll all be after us."

Link poked his head past the door. Lit torches lined the walls of what was a huge stone chamber. Giant statues of identical knights decorated the walkways, and patrolling down those walkways were dark knights, each carrying a pike and shield in hand. On the far side of the chamber was another locked door.

Link looked up, and saw rafters in the chamber's low ceiling.

"This must be the main room of the dungeon."

_"Zelda, do you know anything about the dark knights?"_

"I'm sorry Link, but I know about as much as you do. They're hollowed spirits in suits of armor who serve evil purposes. Now that I look at them, I think they're the same enemies who attacked Hyrule City 16 years ago."

Link's skin itched, but he ignored the sensation.

_"What else?"_

Zelda peered into the next room and observed one of the knights as it stomped by.

"They're still wearing the Hyrulean Army suits. That should help."

_"What do you mean?"_

"There's a huge design flaw in the armor of our knights; a weak point in the back plate. From the front they're impossible to defeat, but if you attack the dark knights from behind, you might stand a chance."

"Hey," Navi called quietly. "Look at these."

She hovered inches above the ground behind them. Scattered all around her were documents and papers.

"This must have been the warden's office," inferred Zelda. "That's why these papers and books are here."

_"Why is this room so torn apart?"_

"I'd imagine that in the confusion of yesterday's events, the prisoners either saw the opportunity to escape and did so through here, or some bokoblins came down and decided to get rowdy."

"Are there any prisoners left? It's a dungeon after all, so wouldn't there be some dungeoners?"

"If they didn't escape, they were either killed or forced to join the dark knights."

"Do you think any of them joined…you know, willingly?"

"Sadly, I'm sure a few did."

_"What are we looking at, Navi?"_

"Oh, right. Look at this."

She knelt down onto a pile and peeled back each paper's corner.

"I swear I saw it just a second ago. Gimme a minute."

She climbed under the stack. Her body's natural light leaked through the papers as she crawled under them.

"Aha! Here it is!"

She crawled back out, pulling a blueprint with her.

"Will this help us, Princess?"

Zelda took the document from Navi and looked it over.

"Navi," she breathed. "How did you find this?"

"A guardian fairy does what she can."

"Link, let's get this desk set up so we can look at this map."

Link flipped the upset desk back into place, Zelda laid the map out flat, and the three of them bent over it.

The map was worn thin from time and use, and cracked when it moved. Zelda took care not to rip the paper as she laid it down. Only six rooms and four hallways were drawn in faint pencil. The rest was blank.

"This map," she whispered. "It's our dungeon all right, but it doesn't look correct at all. Our castle's dungeon is much bigger than this."

"And there's weird writing all over it, too," agreed Navi. "It looks like the same stuff in that abandoned house, remember Link?"

_"I remember. Jovani's house."_

"Can you read any of this?"

_"I'm trying, but it's hard to make out."_

Link leaned closer and squinted at the tiny, handwritten letters.

_"Here, it says something about the room…being locked first. In this one on the other side, it says, 'here you will find the _Big Key_.' And in this room, it says…_'Min-Bo Room.'_"_

"Min _what_ room?"

_"That's what it says."_

"Are you sure, Link? That doesn't sound quite right to me."

"Can you read Old Hylian, Your Highness?"

"I learned from a young age how to read, write, and speak it."

Zelda traced her fingers across the edge of the map.

"This could be an early architect's sketch of the dungeon before it was built, which would explain why it's written in Old Hylian, but if that's the case then this map is hundreds of years old. Without some way of modifying it to the dungeon's appearance today, there's no way we can navigate with it."

Fi apparated from Link's sword and examined the map.

"The Princess is correct," she analyzed. "This map only retains 30 percent accuracy to the dungeon's current layout. However, If I can identify the perimeters of this map and unify it with my coördinates, I will be able to establish our location nonetheless."

She pointed her long sleeve at a corner room of the map.

"We are present in this south-western most room of the dungeon."

"Then that means we need to head East," Zelda decided as she carefully rolled up the map. "With this map and Fi's guidance, we'll be able to make it out okay."

"Hey wait a minute!" exclaimed Navi. "Princess, how'd you know about Fi, or that that was even her name?"

"It's strange, but I get the same feeling from her as I do with Link. I knew her name the moment I saw her. I wish I could explain it better, but it's difficult to describe.

"In any case, our next step is figuring out how to get past those dark knights as quietly as possible."

Link wrapped one arm tightly around Zelda's waist.

"Link!" Navi gasped. "What the heck are you doing?!"

He took a clawshot in his other hand, kicked the dungeon door open, and squeezed the trigger. The two of them shot into the rafters of the ceiling. Several dark knights heard the cross breeze as Link and Zelda flew by and looked around, but when they saw nothing, they went back to their trudging.

"Good call," Zelda whispered. "Most people don't look up."

"Right…"

_"What did you think I was doing, Navi?"_

"N-nothing! I wasn't thinking an–"

Zelda clasped her hands around Navi.

"Hush!" she hissed. "You'll let every dark knight know we're here."

A muffled squeak of apology came from her hands, and Zelda released Navi.

"Link, where was the 'min-bo' room you mentioned?"

He looked around and pointed to the far side of the chamber.

_"In there."_

"Darn it, I was afraid of that. There's no way we can unlock that door without alerting all those knights."

_"We have to try."_

"…Hang on."

Zelda leaned over the rafter and watched the dark knights below as they followed their paths.

"Each statue group is composed of 4 equally sized statues," she began mumbling. "And the statue groups are arranged in 2 rows of 3, totaling 6 groups of 24 statues," she mumbled to herself. "There are 6 knights total, all moving at the same pace. Each knight follows a set path through the 6 groups of 4 statues each. Knights 1, 2, and 5 each walk around group 1, 2, and 6 respectively, where they return to their starting position. Knight 3 walks around groups 3 and 4 before returning to its original post, while knight 4 moves around group 3 and 5, and knight 6 moves around 4 and 6."

"Umm, Your Highness, what are you–"

Navi was silenced by Zelda's erected index finger and replied, "Sorry."

"2 basic movements are required of knights 1, 2, and 5: turning corners and walking past statues. A 3rd movement is required of knights 3, 4, and 6; as knights 1, 2 and 5 walk past the statues and turn the corner of their respective groups, knights 3, 4 and 6 have to cross pathways leading to the next statue group before they can go around the corners of those groups. The pathways between the statue groups take up the same area as the statues themselves. It takes knights 3, 4, and 6 twice as long to finish their routes as it does for knights 1, 2, and 5. 6 knights moving at the same pace, 6 statue groups, 2 different paths, and 3 different movements means that by the time they all return to their starting positions, they'll have gone through 8 sequences."

Zelda went silent as she continued watching the knights' movement patterns below. It was a long time before she spoke again.

"If we're careful," she finally stated. "And we time it right, we can move past the knights without any of them seeing us, and make it to that door, but we have to hit the ground running…"

A dark knight stomped by below them, stopped to look around, then went on its way.

"Go!"

Link leapt from his perch in the rafter and landed square on his feet on the stone floor. When Zelda jumped, he caught her in his arms.

"This way," she whispered as Link let her down.

Once the dark knight disappeared around the corner, Zelda darted down the center path while Link and Navi followed. She clung to the statue group on the right, and kept her eye on another dark knight that crossed their path as it patrolled. When that dark knight walked behind another group of statues, Zelda darted to the left and to the next statue group.

_"Wait! Do you know what you're doing?!"_

Once again, Zelda's reply was only her raised finger.

As the three crossed to the other side, a new dark knight came from behind a corner ahead of them. It looked to its left and right before turning, so Zelda ran back to the statues on the right. This time, she did not stop and wait; she ran while Link took big steps to keep up with her. The princess turned sharply on her left around the statues, and sprinted for the locked door.

_"Get your key ready," _she spoke telepathically to him.

_"Got it."_

He fished his key from his pocket just as they reached the door and jammed it into the lock. Before the dark knights had a chance to look up from their patrolling, the Princess, Link and Navi had yanked the heavy door open and closed it behind them, pushing their weight into it.

"Whew!" Navi gasped as she leaned against the door. "That was _way _too close."

_"Where are we?"_

It was starkly lit again in this room, so Zelda struck a new match and relit her lantern.

A long corridor led past empty stone rooms barred with tall iron rods. Tiny cots and bedpans were all that remained in the narrow cells. The dank stench of body odor and urine stagnated in the hall.

"This must be the prison room," Zelda explained as she pulled out the map. "But no one's here…"

An ear-piercing clang made the three of them jump.

"What was that?!" Navi shrieked.

"It came from the door!" realized Zelda.

Link bolted back to the door and pulled as hard as he could, but even with his golden gauntlets it refused to budge.

_"It's locked tight! We're trapped…"_

"And we don't have any more keys! What do we do?! We're gonna be stuck here for weeks and weeks and starve to death and die!"

"Calm down, Navi. We're not going to die."

_"Do you think the dark knights saw us and locked us in from the outside?"_

"I don't think so. I'm not completely sure, but from the way it sounded it seemed like it came…from inside."

Another sudden clang made them jump, but not from startling. This time, the clang landed so heavily that it made the floor shake.

_"What…was that?"_

Another clang landed, then another and another, each one landing harder than the last.

"Princess," Navi squeaked as she hid in Zelda's cloak. "I don't think those 'clangs' are getting bigger."

"…You're right."

_"They're getting closer."_

Link turned slowly away from the door and back to the others. Towering over Zelda and Navi in the light of the lantern was one, huge dark knight. It did not carry a pike or spear. In its left hand was a long metal chain, and attached to it in the knight's right hand was a heavy iron ball that fit squarely in the palm of its gauntlet. Navi gulped.

"Link," Zelda whispered. "I think I know what Min-Bo room stands for."

_"What's that?"_

"Mini-Boss Room."

_"What is it about this guy that could _possibly_ make think you think this place is _'mini?'_"_

"Just a guess."

The trooper lifted the chain in the air, and the iron ball followed it up before crashing back down.

* * *

><p><strong>*a girl who sleeps in the<strong> **cinder **– the reference should be obvious

***I've been running analyses... **– In order to avoid confusion, from this point on whenever Fi's lines are italicized, it is to indicate that she is speaking to Link telepathically without being physically apparent, but instead while still residing within the Master Sword.


	18. Ordona 17: Hyrule Dungeon, Part 2

"_Look out!"_

Link dove and yanked Zelda out of the ball's path before it crashed. The trooper struggled to wrench it out of the mound of rubble it made in the floor.

Navi cried, "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Link drew his sword and shield.

_"Get out of here! I'll take of him!"_

"Don't forget what I told you about the armor," Zelda reminded him.

"_I remember…but it's easier said than done."_

"You can do it…"

She beckoned Navi with her hand as she ducked into one of the empty cells and pulled the iron bars closed behind her. The ball and chain trooper followed them with its ghastly eyes, but Link dashed forward and whacked its armor with his shield.

"_Your fight's with me. Leave them alone."_

A husky laugh came from the trooper's helmet as it began to spin the chain above its head.

"_It took him way too long to pull the ball and chain back when he tried to attack Zelda. By the time he attacks me, I can–"_

Link thought too slow. The ball, twirling faster and faster around the trooper's head, launched in his direction.

"Watch out!" yelled Navi.

Link lifted his shield and blocked the oncoming ball, but the force behind the throw was greater than he expected and knocked him to the ground. The trooper pulled hard on the chain and caught the ball in its hand.

"_It is fortunate that the Hylian shield is unbreakable, is it not, Master?"_

"_Fi! Give me a hand here!"_

The trooper flung the ball toward him again.

"_To begin, I highly recommend you stand up and dodge his second attack."_

"_Yeah, I got that!"_

He rolled out of the way and barely escaped having his skull crushed. The ball bashed into the wall behind him and landed heavily on the floor, forcing the trooper to reel the chain in slowly.

"_It takes him forever to get the ball back if it hits the floor…"_

"_But it only requires a short duration if he hits his target, or if the ball is still airborne. I highly advise refraining from using your shield, Master, and instead dodging his attacks then attacking while he is distracted and take advantage of his weakness."_

"_Right!"_

"You can do it, Link!" Navi cheered. "Kick his ass!"

Link stood up and prepared himself. He grasped the Master Sword tightly in his left hand, and the Hylian Shield in his right. He bent his trembling knees and lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the trooper that swung the chain around and around.

"_Come on. Come at me."_

Faster and faster the chain and ball went over the trooper's head, but it did not attack Link.

"_What're you waiting for? Come on! Hit me already!"_

It finally came for him. The ball launched straight toward Link, but he dove underneath and rocketed toward the trooper, whose first reaction was to swing his metal hand down at him. When the hand struck Link's left shoulder, a loud crunching erupted.

"_AAGH!"_

"Link!" Navi and Zelda cried out. He tumbled away as the trooper shoved him aside. The Master Sword slipped out of his hand and flung across the room.

"_My arm!"_

He sat up and attempted to lift his hand, but there was no response from his limb. He touched his shoulder and gasped at the flaring pain that answered, and knew there would be no resetting his arm this time.

"Watch out!" Navi pointed.

He looked up at the trooper looming over him. With the chain in its hand, it dropped the iron ball on him from above.

"LINK!"

He lifted his shield in time to deflect the iron ball, and before the trooper could drop it again, Link rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. His shoulder screamed in fire as he moved, but he ran to where the Master Sword lay.

"Hurry, Link!" shouted Zelda. "He's going to throw another attack!"

He grabbed the sword with his good hand and double-stepped back toward the trooper. He dove once more under the oncoming ball and chain, but instead of moving straight this time, Link side-jumped and rolled on his side around the trooper. Before the soldier could turn to face him, Link shoved the Master Sword into its back.

Zelda and Navi watched speechless at what happened next; the trooper froze as Link twisted the sword through its suit. Its upper half broke apart from the legs, and the separated armor pieces hit the floor with a clang. Link waited for the trooper to pull itself together and stand back up. It did not.

"Link!" Navi jumped up for joy. "You did it!"

His sword dropped out his hand as he collapsed, writhing as he grasped his shoulder. Zelda yanked her cell door open and was at his side in a second. She set to work examining him by holding her hands over his shoulder. A magic aura emitted from her hands as she analyzed him.

"Something like this happened to him the day before. Do you think you could reset his arm?"

"His shoulder isn't dislocated. His glenoid socket and humerus head have been completely shattered."

"Eh…English please?"

"There's no way for me to fix his arm from the outside, not even with my magic."

"What?!"

"If Impa was here she could do it, but there's no helping that."

"What do we do?! Link can't continue like this! Look at him!"

Hot tears flowed from Link's eyes as he clenched his teeth and clawed at the ground with his good hand. It was all he could do to keep himself from fainting. He breathed hard and fast.

"Hang on, Link." Zelda put her hand on his forehead. "I have something that will help."

She pulled a tiny pouch from her belt, and to Navi's surprise opened it wide and thrust her entire arm into it.

"Dang! It looks so small on the outside. How big _is_ that thing?"

Zelda pulled her arm out, and in her hand was a tall, sealed jar containing a thick red fluid.

"Sit up if you can, Link, and drink this."

She removed the seal and put the jar's brim to his lips. The viscous concoction, which tasted like bug guts, slid in greasy chunks down his throat. The questionable medicine made him heave, but Link felt the pain drain from his arm nonetheless and it wasn't long before he was sitting up and drinking on his own, swallowing hard with every awful mouthful.

"Make sure you drink all of it. Every last drop."

"How do you feel?" Navi touched his arm cautiously.

_"Like brand new! My arm doesn't hurt at all! What _is _this stuff?"_

"Just a potion," explained Zelda. "It'll do you right, that's for sure, but it's better if you don't know what's in it."

_"I think I can take a guess. Ugh!"_

He gagged at the taste, and Zelda and Navi laughed.

"Hey," Navi pointed. "What's that?"

A faint glow came from the empty trooper armor. As it faded away, a wooden treasure chest, sealed with metal strips and encrusted in jewels, appeared in its place.

"Hey!" the inquisitive fairy grinned. "Link got a prize for winning!"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Zelda shrugged.

"Come over here and open it! I wanna see what you won!"

_"No way! It's probably a trap."_

"But what if it's something good? Maybe there's money inside!"

"Maybe it's something to help us get through this dungeon."

_"Is it worth taking a chance?"_

"If there is something bad inside," Navi pumped her fist as she spoke, "I bet we could handle it!"

_"You mean _I'll _handle it."_

"Yeah, that."

"If something bad does come out, we'll be ready for it. What do we have to lose?"

Zelda placed her hand gently on Link's shoulder, and he put his hand on top of hers.

_"Oh, all right. I'll open it, but it's probably locked for all we know."_

Link approached the chest, glared at it, walked around it a few times, and kicked it lightly. The top popped, making him jump back and draw his sword. When no venomous snakes or face-eating acid jumped out at him, he knelt down, lifted the lid, and looked inside.

_"What the–"_

"What is it?"

He pulled out the object in the chest and showed it to them. He held a smoothed piece of wood, carved angularly with a red gem that decorated its center.

"Ah," Zelda smiled. "_This _is a treasure worth finding."

_"But what is it?"_

"It's a boomerang, Link. It doesn't look like much, but it's designed so that when you throw it, it always comes back to you."

_"To be honest, I'd rather have the gems on the treasure chest."_

"It's also a magical artifact of the Royal Family's. If you strike your enemies with this, you can stun them temporarily."

_"Ok, _that's _cool, but it would've been nice to have this against that trooper."_

The sudden 'shink' of metal made Link throw the boomerang in the direction of the sound.

_"Oh, what now?!"_

"Hey!" Navi called. "I think the door's unlocked. We can get out now!"

"With that boomerang, we can make it past the guards with no trouble."

They carefully opened the door, peeked outside, and watched the patrolling dark knights in the main chamber.

"Think you can hit that one over there?"

Link tossed the boomerang up and down in his hand as he targeted the closest knight. He bent his arm over his head, licked his lips, then swung out. The boomerang flew from his hand, leaving a trail of sparkling dust as it zoomed straight for the dark soldier and hit it square in the helmet.

"Direct hit!" Navi announced.

"Let's go!" Zelda directed as she ran in. The boomerang whirled its way back to Link, who caught it and went after the princess.

"Hit as many of them as you can!"

Every time a dark knight saw and charged for them, the boomerang launched from Link's fingertips and stunned it. Soon, all six dark knights stood paralyzed as the three made their way to the other side of the chamber.

"I saw another door this way!" Navi explained as she darted ahead. Across from the warden's room was another gated door.

_"The knights are starting to move again!"_

"Then let's hurry!"

Link yanked the door open for Zelda and Navi, then slammed it shut behind them. When Zelda saw the lock on the door, she said, "Lock it, Link," and he did.

"What if we need to go back through there?"

"We won't. Look."

She pointed behind them. Link and Navi turned, and their mouths gaped.

Before them was a great double door, covered in gold leaf and thirty feet tall, bigger than any other door in the dungeon. A giant silver lock bolted it shut.

"This is it!" Zelda said excitedly. "This door leads to the secret entrance of the Temple of Time! We're almost there!"

"But it's locked super tight," Navi said as she flew over to and jumped on the giant bolt. "It's gonna take a really big key to open lock!"

_"There's another hallway down here. If we look around, maybe we can find the key in there."_

Link led them down the new hall. Though the ceiling was high above them, dusky gray light filtered down. They could hear the pounding rain and clapping thunder outside, but no water fell on them.

"Where's that light coming from?" Navi whispered. "That can't be the moon, can it? It was raining too hard for us to see it earlier."

Link stopped.

_"Uh oh."_

"Uh oh is right."

All that awaited them at the end of this abrupt hall was a statue identical to the ones in the main chamber.

_"It's a dead end…"_

"Now what?"

"This doesn't seem right. Hold this, please."

Zelda gave Link her lantern and pulled out the map.

"According to this, there should be another room at the end of this hallway."

"Maybe they destroyed it? Or moved it somewhere else? Like you said, this map isn't the same layout as the dungeon anymore."

Zelda tucked away the map and approached the statue. She looked hard at it while holding her hand under her chin. She knocked on the statue gently, moved around to its side, and began to push.

"Give me a hand, Link."

With their combined strength, the statue groaned and rumbled out of the way. Behind the statue was a low, narrow tunnel that came up to their thighs.

"I don't know why," smiled Navi, "but I'm loving all these secret entrances!"

She headed into the opening, but didn't go far. Link reached inside and yanked her out.

"Hey! Whatever happened to 'ladies first?'"

_"I need to go in first, Navi. If there's another dark knight or something worse in there, I need to be able to protect you two."_

"…On second thought, you go first."

Link got down on his hands and knees and peered into the tunnel. He saw light come in from the other end, and crawled inside. Navi succeeded him, and then the princess. He felt the bottoms of his hands and the knees of his tunic get cold and damp as he pulled himself through. It was a brief crawl, for as soon as they clambered in the tunnel ended and they wriggled out into a new room.

No monsters waited here, much to Link's liking. All that existed in this hidden room was a lit torch hanging in each corner, and four milky orbs. Each orb was set on its own display; a black metal stand welded into an upright arm and an open hand, so that it appeared as if the displays were 'holding' their orbs. The four stands and orbs were arranged in a square in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Navi questioned as she darted about the room.

"Why…I'm not sure."

_"Navi, don't touch that!"_

Her curiosity got the best of her, and before Link or Zelda could stop her, Navi had laid her hand onto one of the orbs, and it lit up brightly. They braced themselves for whatever trap they expected to surely spring upon them, but when nothing happened, they sighed in relief.

"Relax, guys. All they do is light up when you touch them."

_"You're lucky that wasn't a trap, you know."_

Zelda approached another orb and laid her own hand on it. It, too, began to glow.

"So what are these things?" said Navi half-mindedly as she rapidly took her hand on and off the orb, watching it turn on and off over and over.

"Perhaps it's a riddle?"

"Maybe we're supposed to touch them in a certain order."

"But if that's the case, then in what order, and how many times? How will we know if we've done it right?"

Link walked up to one of the opaque orbs and looked deep into it. He watched as murky clouds swirled and tumbled around inside.

"_I can't stand when I'm talking to someone, and they don't look me in the eye…You've plagued me so greatly in the past that it just wouldn't be fair…What is your name…?"_

Link suddenly shook his head.

"_Whoa! Where did _those _thoughts come from?"_

"What thoughts, Link?" asked Zelda.

"_Oh…nothing. Nevermind."_

Link looked back at the orb, and when he touched it, the clouds disappeared as the orb lit up.

_"Maybe we're supposed to touch all four of them at the same time."_

"How are we gonna do that?" wondered Navi. "There's four of these and only three of us."

_"Fi?"_

_"I understand, Master."_

Fi back-flipped from the sword on Link's back and levitated to the last orb.

"Would you like me to touch this orb?"

_"Yes, please."_

"Oh right. Forgot about her."

_"You guys touch your orbs. I'll try this one."_

The girls laid their hands on their respective orbs (Fi used her sleeve) while Link pressed his hand firmly on the cool surface of his own. With all four orbs illuminated under their touch, a gold key as big as Link's arm appeared in the center of the orbs.

"Look!" Navi cried. "That key is _huge!_ It's _gotta _open that door we just saw!"

In her excitement, Navi pulled her hand away from her orb and zipped toward the key. The moment she did, the key disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I guess we need to be touching all the orbs in order to get the key," Zelda realized.

"How're we supposed to grab the key that fast? I barely let go of my orb and it was already gone! It's like the Goddesses are trying to torture us."

"It's too bad we don't have a fifth person here to grab the key while we hold the orbs."

_"Maybe we don't need one. Touch your orb again, Navi."_

She did, and the key reappeared. As soon as it did, Link launched his boomerang. It caught the key in its spiraling ends as it wound around the room and back into Link's hands.

"Good thinking, Link."

"Congratulations, Master."

_"Let's get outta here. Something about this place is creeping me out."_

"EEEK! Lemme go!"

Link and Zelda whipped around toward Navi. They watched in horror as the metal arm that once held an orb now wrapped its fingers tightly around her little body.

"Help me!"

Link dropped the key and jumped to her rescue, but something pulled him back. He turned around to see the stand that clenched his arm.

_"What's happening?!"_

"They're wallmasters! It's a trap!"

Zelda fought and pulled as hard as she could, but the stand for her orb was glued to her. Link reached for his sword and jammed it between his wallmaster's fingers, prying himself lose. Fi phased through her wallmaster's grip and dissolved back into the Master Sword.

Link launched himself toward Zelda and stabbed the wallmaster's wrist. The disembodied hand cried and released her as it retreated upward.

_"Run!"_

"Link, wait a–"

_"Just go!"_

Zelda grabbed the Big Key and dove into the tunnel while Link ran toward Navi. The wallmaster holding her began to rise into the ceiling.

"Link! Help me!"

He jumped up for her, but was pulled down immediately. He fell onto his stomach and looked back at the wallmaster holding onto his leg. He swiped his sword blindly at it until he sliced off its fingers. The hand wailed as it crumpled into a pile and died.

Link stood back up and jumped again, but as he did a pit sank in his chest. The wallmaster holding Navi had gone too high for him to reach and was getting farther away all the time. He could barely see Navi in the darkening ceiling.

_"Navi! I'm coming! Just hold on!"_

"AAAH!"

Her cries for help devolved into shrieks of terror. It was now that Link began to panic.

_"What do I do?! C'mon, Link! Think!"_

He reached for the boomerang at his belt and aimed for the wallmaster.

_"Please, oh please don't miss!"_

He put blind hope into that boomerang as he threw it as hard as he could. It flew in a half-circle as it trailed up and struck the wallmaster's thumb. With its appendage paralyzed, it released Navi.

"_Yes!"_

The poor little fairy took no time getting away from her captor. She zoomed down to Link and shot into his chest, sobbing. He held her in his arm as he ducked into the tunnel and scooted himself out of the room.

Suddenly, the wallmaster stuffed its fingers into the tunnel and grabbed Link's tunic. Navi screamed and clung to his chest.

"Make it go away!"

"_Get your hand off me!"_

Link reached up and dug his teeth into the wallmaster's skin. It relinquished its hold on him, but Link didn't let go. Instead, he threw his fists and heavily punched the wallmaster's fingers, snapping them back. The hand pulled back as it tried to escape Link's onslaught, but his teeth only tore deeper into its flesh.

Finally, Link opened his mouth, flipped onto his back, and kicked the wallmaster as hard as he could with both feet. The wallmaster screeched as it bounced against the tunnel walls and back into the room. Link crawled backward to the hallway where Zelda waited and plopped down on the floor, breathing heavily while Navi whimpered into his chest.

"_That…was way too close."_

"Don't leave me!" Navi wept. "I don't wanna die!"

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, Navi. I won't let you die."_

He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms as he soothed her. Zelda knelt down beside them.

"It's all right, Navi. Wallmasters don't kill people."

"…They don't?" she sniffed.

"No, little one. They pick you up and carry you to another room in the dungeon where they drop you off safe and sound. They're look frightening, but they're harmless."

Navi wiped her eyes on her arm.

"Well now I just feel silly," she brooded.

"It's my fault for not telling you. I'm sorry."

"_At least it's nice to know they wouldn't strangle us to death."_

"I was so scared! From now on, I promise I won't touch anything weird!"

"_It would've been pretty inconvenient to go looking for you if they dropped you off somewhere in here."_

Link pulled out his boomerang and look at it gratefully.

"_Forget what I said. I'd rather have this than any amount of money in the world. I've had this boomerang for fifteen minutes and it's already saved us twice."_

"It's helped us get this, too," Zelda replied as she held out the Big Key. "Now we can leave this dreadful place and get to the safety of the Temple of Time. We're almost done guys; we just have a little farther to go."

"Ok," Navi breathed deeply and stood up. "I think I'm ready."

Link took the Big Key from Zelda and tucked it under his arm. They got to their feet and began to walk back down the hallway, where the Big Door awaited.

"Wait a minute."

Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder as he shoved the key into the lock.

_"What is it?"_

"I want you to have this."

In her hand was the tiny pouch.

"That's what you were carrying that potion in," Navi remarked. "Which reminds me; how'd you get that big jar to fit in such a tiny little pouch?"

"It's a magic pouch. No matter how big something is, it will fit in the sack. You can put in as much as you want, and it will never get full or grow heavy. You won't have to worry about anything breaking inside either."

_"Are you sure, Princess?"_

"Please take it. When the time comes, you will need it more than I do. Why don't you try putting your equipment in it, like the boomerang?"

He took the pouch hesitantly from Zelda, opened it wide, and dropped the boomerang in. After some thought he decided to store his clawshots and ocarina, too.

"Link!"

Zelda's stunned tone caught Link off guard, and he looked up at her.

"_What?! What's wrong?"_

"Where did you get that?"

"_Get…get what?"_

"That."

She pointed at the ocarina in his hand.

"_Ohh…I bought this in town yesterday. Why? Is it bad?"_

"Link, that ocarina belongs to me."

"_What?!"_

"It's a treasure that has belonged to the Royal Family since the Force Era. It was one of the artifacts retrieved from the bottom of the Great Sea when the university's archaeologists discovered the Old Kingdom. They found this ocarina when they excavated the submerged castle of my ancestors, and they were kind enough to let us have it back, but it was stolen from us not long after. It's been lost ever since."

"_Do you want it back?"_

"Hmm?"

"_I don't mind giving it back, especially if it belongs to you."_

"But Link," Navi pleaded. "You spent 300 rupees on that ocarina. Are you sure you want to give it back?"

"300 rupees? Good gracious, you were cheated."

"_I know, but it wa–"_

"They should have charged closer to 300 million rupees."

"_300 mil…"_

Link's mouth dropped at the insane appraisal.

"_Are you serious?!"_

"Yes. That ocarina's worth is beyond what most people can imagine. It has magical properties that enable its player to create a number of mysterious effects, depending on the song one plays."

_"Mysterious effects? Like what?"_

"Well for example, you remember the Song of Storms I taught you, yes?"

_"Yeah?"_

"If you play that song on this ocarina, you could cause a storm."

_"Seriously?"_

"Even without considering the ocarina's magic, its composition is rare, its quality elegant, and its utility in the right hands is extremely high.

"But disregarding all of that, its…it has a lot of sentimental value. Link, you have no idea what this ocarina represents for me…or how happy I am to see it again…"

"_That settles it, then. You can have it back."_

Link held the pretty blue ocarina out to her, but Zelda just smiled and pushed it back.

"No. You should keep it."

"…_Are you sure?"_

"This ocarina was used to save the Hylian Kingdom by one of the first Legendary Heroes. Now that I see it in your hands, I can't help but feel that it was an act of divine fate that put it there. You must keep the Ocarina of Time, and use it to save the kingdom once again, just as your predecessor did before you…

"Besides. I have a new ocarina of my own."

Zelda reached into the pouch, and retrieved a small tan ocarina.

"Hey! It's Saria's ocarina that she gave to Link! How did you find it?!"

"A friend of mine brought it to me the other night. He found it right outside Telma's Tavern as he was leaving his meeting with the Resistance.

"Link, I know this Fairy's Ocarina belongs to you, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like very much if I could have it while you hold the Ocarina of Time."

"_Of course you can! I'm just glad to know what happened to it. I thought I'd never see it again…"_

"Good. Then you understand my feelings…"

Zelda held the Fairy's Ocarina close to her heart before dropping it into the pocket of her cloak, while Link stored the Ocarina of Time in his pouch.

"The empty potion bottle should still be in the pouch, and I'm sure you will find it useful. Why don't you take this, too?"

Zelda blew out her lantern and dropped it into the pouch.

_"Why are you giving me all this?"_

"Because," she said softly. "I don't know what's going to happen next. All I know is that things from here on out won't go as well as we want, and that's without considering what we just went through. So even though what I'm about to say seems out of the blue, please listen carefully."

"_I don't know if I like where this is going."_

"The Master Sword is more powerful than most people realize. You've held it for yourself and felt its power pulsing through your veins, but even you don't realize its true potential. It's a relic that exists outside the temporal limitations of our universe, which means that it has gained new abilities from previous Heroes that didn't even exist in our dimensions; Heroes that existed in _alternate timelines_. Keep that in mind when what happens next takes place."

"Your Highness?" Navi whispered. "What's gonna happen?"

"Link, hand me your sword and kneel."

_"Huh?"_

"Please give it to me so that I may imbue it with my knowledge."

_"I thought I was the only one who could hold the Master Sword, though."_

"Please trust me."

He gave no further argument. Link pulled the blade from its sheath and presented it, then knelt before Zelda. She held the sword tightly in her hand and gently touched both of Link's shoulders with its tip.

"Great Sages," she chanted. "Guardians of Hyrule. Pay witness to this event as I, Zelda, Sage of Time, bestow upon our Chosen Hero the wisdom to overcome and vanquish evil. Arise, Hero of Legend, and let the power of time be released in you!"

The Master Sword began to glow gold. Zelda presented the blade to Link as he stood up. He felt its warmth surge through his hand and into his brain, and received its first vision.

_He saw himself holding the Master Sword before him, charging energy in its blade, and slashing it forward. A beam of light rose from the sword and cut through the air, slicing through any unlucky foe in his way._

_"Master. I have vital information to report: thanks to Princess Zelda's help, you have unlocked a new ability within the Master Sword; when you are at full health, such as you are now, you will be able to focus your energy into the Master Sword and launch that energy at your enemies."_

Link grasped the Master Sword in both hands and closed his eyes. His strength flowed from his fingers into the sword, and he swung toward the hallway of the hidden room. A powerful beam shot out the sword and down the hall, where it crashed into and shattered the statue at the very end.

"Whoa!" Navi breathed. "That was pretty cool…"

"This attack has to consume your energy in order to work, so be careful how you use it or else you'll drain yourself…and remember, Link; just as the Master Sword has more potential than you can imagine, you have courage within yourself that even you have not unlocked."

"_It feels so weird…Even though I'm carrying the Master Sword, it still hasn't hit me yet; that I'm the new Hero of Time…"_

"Have faith in yourself, the way I have faith in you…"

Zelda took Link's hand.

"_Princess, are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

"I'll be fine, Link. No matter what happens, I promise I'll be fine…"

Link exchanged a worried look with Navi before returning to the Big Door.

He began to turn the key counterclockwise. Suddenly, the lock sucked the Big Key out of his fingers and devoured it. A moment passed and nothing happened.

"_Um…?"_

The bar on the lock clicked and retracted. The door groaned as it slowly opened inward to reveal the final room of the dungeon.

Waiting behind the door was a grand marble staircase, garbed in a velvet tapestry. Torches lined the walls on both sides as the stairs climbed up and up. Link tried to see where they led, but the stairs went on forever before disappearing into dark shadows above.

"Link," trembled Navi. "I'm getting a really bad feeling."

"_I know. I am, too."_

He swallowed hard and stepped through the Big Door. His footsteps echoed as he neared the staircase, but softened when he tread onto the tapestry. He didn't look back to see, but sensed Zelda's presence as she followed behind him and Navi's minuscule weight as she sat on his shoulder.

The staircase continued endlessly, and all the while they climbed in silence. The spaces between each consecutive wall torch grew bigger and bigger, until they were spaced so far apart they created a dismal, barely passable source of illumination. A draft moaned as it whisked down and rustled Link's hair.

"_Someone say something. It's too quiet in here."_

"You're right," Zelda's voice wavered. "It's too quiet."

Link stopped immediately and turned around.

"_What is it, Princess?"_

"The sages aren't singing…"

"_Huh?"_

"We're getting closer to the Temple of Time, so we should be hearing the sages sing, but they're not!"

"_Princess…what is it?"_

"Link, the sages' song is an essential component of the Temple of Time itself. Even in times of war or famine, they never stop singing. There are enough of them in the temple where they can stop to rest while others take up the song and continue, thereby creating an endless melody. The only time they _ever _stop singing is…is when they sense an enormous evil presence within the temple…"

"We went to the Temple of Time this morning," Navi realized. "They weren't singing then, either, and that's when we bumped into Agahnim…"

"Something's wrong," Zelda repeated. "Something'swrong…"

She sprinted past Link up the stairs.

_"Princess!"_

"Link!" Navi shouted. "Wait for me!"

He took off after her, but she'd already disappeared into the declining shadows that grew with every ascending step. Link ran blindly up the stairs and hoped he didn't trip.

_"Princess! Come back!"_

"Aagh!"

"That was Zelda!" shouted Navi. "She's in trouble!"

Link jumped three steps at a time as he dashed up the stairs. He came to the top so quickly that he stumbled on the last step and swung out his arms to keep his balance. All around him were the stained glass windows and marble and bronze statues that were the Temple of Time's. He looked in every direction, but couldn't see Zelda.

_"Princess? Where are you? Princess!"_

"Up here!"

Her voice was muffled, but Link heard her and looked up. There was Princess Zelda, floating high above him in the temple's groin vaulted ceiling, and encased within a black and gold crystal. She beat her fists, rammed her shoulders and kicked against the walls of her prison, but succeeded only in exhausting herself.

"_Princess!"_

"Look out!" she called to him.

_"Look out? For what?"_

"Excuse me."

A male yet effeminate, disdainful voice addressed Link, and he circled around for the source.

"I do believe Her Royal Majesty is referring to me."

"_Who are you?!"_

Link walked in circles across the temple's nave.

"_Show yourself!"_

He looked past the temple's altar and turned, stopped, and looked again. Sitting on the tall altarpiece was a slender man with white hair and black eyes.

"Good evening," the man laughed. "Although at this time of day, it might be wiser to greet you with 'good morning.'"

"You!" Navi hissed. "You're the demon who killed the king!"

"Right you are, my friend. I don't belie–"

"_I'm NOT your friend!"_

Link drew his sword and shield as he glared angrily at the man atop the altar.

"Hmm…I thought those dark knights I sent would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

He gazed down curiously at Link before standing and leaping from the altar. He landed squarely on his feet a few inches from Link's face. Link recoiled from the man's sudden intrusion on his personal space.

"I'll be honest with you, boy. I'm somewhat surprised to see you here and now, although I can't say it's a terrible shock."

In a flash of black and gold rhombuses, the man disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Behind you!"

Link whipped around but saw nothing. He froze when a hand suddenly pressed on his shoulder from behind.

"You look very much like another young man who troubled me greatly once before. I'd almost go so far as to say that the resemblance is uncanny. Of course, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Link ripped away from the man's grip and swung his sword around, but only caught air.

"It's no matter, because I've learned my lesson."

Link turned to see the man teleport in front of a nearby statue.

"By the grace of my master, I've been given a second chance at life, so I won't make the same mistake with you as I did last time. It was foolish of you to draw your sword, boy, because you've opened a door that was better left closed for your sake."

The man flung his arms wide open. A violent whirlwind erupted from his stance and ripped through the temple's interior, cutting Link's cheeks and legs as it blew past him. Link covered his head to keep his face from being ripped open. He could feel his feet being pushed from underneath him by the sheer force of the wind.

"Link!" Navi cried as she clung to his cap for dear life.

"I apologize for how unfair this must seem to you, considering that you've never done anything to me personally. But you see, that other boy left me with so much bottled up rage all those years ago, and you just look so much like him. I can't help but feel a little giddy at the opportunity that has been presented to me."

The whirlwind stopped instantly as the man drew two longswords.

"I'm not going to bide my time and watch you suffer like I did with _him_. I going to tear you apart limb from limb before you ever have a chance to get up on your high horse. I'll make sure that unlike _him, _you understand my wrath. I'll see to it that you remember the name 'Lord Ghirahim.'"

_"…Crap."_

Ghirahim teleported in front of him so fast that Link never saw the demon lord's foot plant firmly in his face. Link's body tumbled wildly as he was sent flying across the temple.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

He teleported, kicked Link again, and sent him flying in the opposite direction. He did this again and again, flinging poor Link every which way.

"Link!" begged Navi. "Do something! He's beating you to a pulp!"

_"He's too fast! I can't see him!"_

Ghirahim punted him up toward the ceiling, zoomed after him, and kicked him back down. Link crashed like a bombshell into the floor of the temple, the wind knocked entirely out of his lungs. He laid on his back in overwhelming shock and watched helplessly as Ghirahim aimed the tip of his sword straight for his throat.

"LINK!"

"Ghirahim!"

The demon lord froze centimeters from his target.

"For goodness sakes, control yourself. He's just a boy."

"I don't care! Let me kill him! It'll save us so much trouble! I want him to die!"

"Relax, Ghirahim; you'll get your chance. But until then, the Goddesses will not allow you to destroy him so quickly. If you don't wish to meet your untimely demise at Their hands, I suggest you stand down."

"Pfft! Fine!"

Ghirahim scoffed as he pulled back.

"Wait for me at the revival site. This won't take long."

"As you wish, Master," Ghirahim growled as he swung his sword, and disappeared in a flurry of gems.

Link finally exhaled. He held his breath again though, as his supposed savior stepped forward to reveal himself.

"My apologies, young man. I hope my servant hasn't bothered you."

Agahnim's yellow eyes flashed out of the open slit of his hooded turban. His heavy robes draped over his body so that only his gnarly fingernails were visible. Link trembled as got to his feet with sword and shield in hand.

"Well, Link, it seems we meet again, and this time you've got yourself a fancy outfit and sword. You've met Ghirahim, I've met you, and we all know Her Royal Majesty. There's obviously no need for introductions since we've all become so acquainted, so I hope you don't mind if the princess and I take our leave."

Agahnim beckoned with his hand, and the crystal-encased Zelda levitated across the temple down to him. Zelda ripped an arrow from her quiver and began to jam its tip into the crystal wall.

Navi zipped across the nave, darted into Agahnim's face, and began to pull on his robe in protest.

"I don't care how evil you are! You let Princess Zelda go right now!"

"Oh please."

Agahnim grabbed Navi and started crushing her in his big hand. She choked in pain as he closed his grip tightly around her.

_**"Stop it!"**_

Link grabbed the boomerang from his pouch and launched it toward Agahnim, who took one look at it, snatched it out of the air, and cackled.

"You barely escaped with your life against my subordinate, and yet you have enough vigor left to challenge _me_?"

He continued laughing as he released the fairy and tucked the boomerang into his robes.

"Fine. I've got time to play."

Agahnim raised his arms and floated high into the ceiling. His robes flowed weightlessly as he levitated high above Link. Electricity zapped into Agahnim's hands as he collected loose static from the air and compressed it into a ball of power.

"Meet me in battle, boy, and I will grant you your wish to be totally destroyed!"

_"Uh oh…"_


	19. Ordona 18: Hyrule Boss, Part 1

Agahnim threw his condensed ball of electricity at Link, who raised his shield without thinking. The energy conducted through the metal and burnt his arm.

_"Ooh! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!"_

_"That tactic will not be effective, Master."_

_"I know!"_

Agahnim cackled as Link dropped the shield and vigorously rubbed his shocked arm.

"You should see how ridiculous you look!"

He charged another ball and hurled it. Link side-jumped out of the ball's path then turned and watched as the energized sphere crashed into and destroyed a nearby statue.

Agahnim launched three more energy balls, so Link took off across the temple. He ran as the attacks followed, missed narrowly and struck past him.

Agahnim wasted no time recharging his magic and continued firing electricity at Link. No matter where Link scampered, an energy ball headed in that direction and blasted apart his hiding places. He weaved back and forth through the temple, jumping over pews and behind statues as he dodged the attacks. Meanwhile, Zelda carved her arrowhead deeper into her prison wall, scraping away gem dust as she scratched furiously.

"What a fool you are!" Agahnim jeered. "You scurry about like a cockroach, running from light everywhere you go!"

Link ducked behind a thick pillar to catch his breath. Agahnim wailed on the pillar with his attacks, making Link's ears ring from the energy that exploded around him.

"Ho ho ho! What're you going to do, boy? You can't run forever, and you can't hit me from down there! I've taken your silly boomerang!"

_"You might have my boomerang, but you don't have these."_

Link pulled out his clawshots and aimed for the nearby sill of a window.

_"If you can't come to me, I'll just have to go to you!"_

Link squeezed the trigger, and while zooming upward aimed the other clawshot at his attacker. Before he could shoot, Agahnim fired another ball at Link. The electricity struck the extended clawshot's chain and began to spread from one end to the other. Link let go of the clawshot before the electricity could reach him, fell, and landed hard on his side.

He groaned and tried picking himself up, but Agahnim sent another attack and hit him full on. Link's body convulsed as the voltage fired into him and overloaded his nerves.

"Link!"

Navi zoomed to where he shook on the floor. Tremors jolted through him as sparks jumped from his chest, arms and legs. His bulging eyes bounced from Navi to the ceiling, windows, and Agahnim with no focus.

"Link! Please get up! Get up Link!"

She knelt beside him and shook his shoulder as she begged. She grew rigid when Agahnim's shadow loomed over her.

"What a shame. Even with the Master Sword in hand, the boy barely put up a fight. So disappointing."

He raised his hand and began to charge another ball of electricity.

"Goodbye, Hero of Time."

"HELP!" Navi shrieked.

An arrow engulfed in light suddenly struck Agahnim from behind. The arrow embedded in his shoulder while its light surrounded him, forcing him to cover his eyes. A second later, brilliant rays exploded from his chest and he howled in pain.

"Let's see who runs from the light now!"

Zelda kicked her foot into her weakened crystal wall, shattering the entire cage. She whipped out another arrow and took aim at Agahnim. Light drew into the arrow as she fired and hit him a second time.

"AAGH! YOU! You filthy, stubborn in-born brat! You'll pay for that!"

Agahnim cringed inward from her arrows and gasped for air. Zelda ran past him and knelt beside Link.

"Are you all right, Navi?"

"Yes. Please, just help him."

Zelda held her hands over Link's body, and blue light began to flow into him. His tremors waned and he regained control of his limbs.

_"P-princess..."_

"Get up, Link."

He took her extended hand and got to his feet.

_"How did you get out of that crystal?"_

"Nevermind. You must continue your battle."

_"...I can't."_

"Yes you can."

_"How? I can't reach him with my sword, he's taken my boomerang, and when I tried my clawshots he electrocuted me. I'm running out of ideas really fast."_

"But Link," said Navi. "Why don't you try that sword beam thingy Zelda taught you?"

_"It wouldn't be enough. He could probably blast right through it with his magic, and by the time I got it charged he'd electrocute me again."_

"Link," Zelda smiled and took his hand. "You don't have to do this alone. If we fight together we can surely defeat him."

"Zelda could keep him distracted while you charge your sword!"

"Foolish weaklings."

They turned to Agahnim as he regained his stance and hovered above them.

"You have only seen a taste of my power."

He raised his hands and began to charge another attack. This time however, the sphere grew much bigger in his hand, and he did not release it.

_"Master, I feel that now would be a good time to remind you of the Master Sword's abilities."_

_"I know, Fi, I know. I can charge a sword beam and throw it at him."_

_"That is not what I was referring to, Master. I was merely stating that since the Master Sword can repel and reflect sources of evil, then perhaps you could utilize this ability to your advantage."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"For starters, I highly suggest thrusting the Master Sword into the ground, and then holding onto its handle for Agahnim's next attack."_

"Prepare to die, fools!"

Link took his sword and stabbed it into the hard marble floor.

_"Princess! Navi! Grab onto me!"_

The girls bent close and clung to Link's chest while he took hold of the grounded Master Sword just as Agahnim threw down his giant electric attack. Instead of a ball, bolts of lightning spread throughout the temple and electrocuted everything along the floor, walls, and ceiling. Link felt intense heat from the energy - but no pain - wash over him.

"It's so hot! I can't hold on anymore!"

_"Just a little longer, Navi!"_

As soon as the onslaught started, it quickly ended. Agahnim raged at the failure of his attacks.

"You impudent fools! I will destroy you all if it's the last thing I do!"

Agahnim charged another energy ball and flung it toward them.

_"Get back!"_

Link ripped the Master Sword from the ground and swung with both hands. The oncoming ball struck the sword and flied back toward its pitcher. Agahnim reacted by striking the ball back with his large, rugged hand. Link hit the ball again as it headed for him, only to hit it a third time when Agahnim returned it once more.

Neither one relented as the ball ricocheted between the opposing enemies. The ball picked up more speed until it was a flashing light zooming back and forth from one person to the other.

"Do something, Zelda! If Link misses - oh I can't watch!"

Zelda aimed and fired another light arrow. Although Agahnim saw the arrow and swiped it away, it was all it took to distract him; the electric orb zoomed back toward him and hit him in the chest. It was his turn to endure his own attack as he writhed from the electricity pulsing through him.

Link clamped the Master Sword tightly, focused every bit of his strength, and flung a giant sword beam that exploded as it slashed through Agahnim. He collapsed out of the air and fell with a thud.

"We did it!" cheered Navi.

"Wait."

They waited. Moments went by but Agahnim laid still on the ruined marble floor.

"See?" Navi laughed. "No one can get back up from an attack like that! Agahnim's dead! We saved Hy-"

Hoarse groans bubbled from the sorcerer's throat as he pulled himself together and stood up.

"Very impressive," he acquiesced. "But that was just a taste of my abilities. You have yet to see what I can truly do. Let's see how well you handle _this_!"

Agahnim waved his hands in slow circles and chanted under his breath. Link rubbed his eyes and watched as Agahnim's visage contorted and split. Suddenly, there were three dark sorcerers, each one loading an electric attack.

"Clones?!" Navi stomped her foot. "You can _clone _yourself?! That's not fair!"

"Link."

_"Yes, Princess?"_

"Now is a good time to run."

_"Good idea."_

* * *

><p>"Why can't I come?!" pleaded Malon.<p>

"Because this is a private matter," Impa replied. "And it doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! Link's my brother and I'm going! You can't stop me!"

"It won't be safe where we're going."

"It ain't safe anywhere right now," Telma interjected. "Ya might as well let her go with ya."

"This doesn't concern you either."

"You're right, m'lady. I'm just a tavern keeper who lets her place out for a ragtag team of soldiers out of the kindness of her heart. But as for the girl, her fam'ly's on the line and she's got a right to know 'bout her brother; to see with her own eyes his destiny."

Impa sighed, took a dagger from her belt, and presented it to Malon.

"You will stay behind me the entire time, and you will only use this in self defense. Got it?"

Malon nodded as she took the dagger. Rio jumped from his bar stool and walked right up to the Sheikah woman.

"I'm going, too."

Impa looked hard at him and folded her arms.

"Rio," breathed Malon. "You don't have to come. I'll be fine."

"That's not why I'm going."

He looked Impa straight in the eye as he said, "You gave orders to Sir Raven that he was to locate as many knights still loyal to the kingdom as he could find. I may be just a messenger for the army, but I'm in the army. The fact that I'm not a dark knight should be proof enough that I remain loyal to the kingdom."

"Who said anything about proving your loyalty, boy?"

Rio waited, opened his mouth and closed it, then mumbled, "I'll do anything I can to help."

She squinted her flashing red eyes at him before finally saying, "What's your rank, young man?"

"Second Private, M'lady."

"Well then, you've just been promoted to Private First Class. Prepare yourself, Private Rio."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And let me guess," Impa turned on her heel to Talon, who sat at the bar with his back to them. "I suppose you want to go, too."

"..."

"Dad, please come with us," Malon begged. "He's just as much your son as he is my brother."

"Ah know..."

"Aren't you at least a little bit worried?"

"Yah..."

"Then come on!"

He didn't move from his stool.

"Dad!" Malon snapped. "Stop it, will you?! Get off your butt and be there to help him for once!"

"...Ah can't."

"Why not?!"

Talon sat in silence. After a long time, his daughter threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! Waste away in this crummy bar! I'm going to find Link and bring him back!"

"Now Malon," Telma began.

"I'm sorry for calling your bar crummy, but I've had it! I'm tired of Dad feeling sorry for himself! He's only going to feel worse by staying here, but he doesn't care! He'd rather wallow in his self pity than step up to his burdens! Goodbye!"

She snatched a cloak from the coat hanger and ripped open the door.

"Well?! It's been an hour hasn't it?! Let's go!"

"Don't be so hasty," Impa remarked but headed outside anyway. "Both of you, let's go."

Adelz held the door open for Rio, then closed it behind him and the four of them were gone.

"No one blames you for bein' afraid, hun," said Telma.

"I do," replied Talon. "Ma daughter's raght. Ah'm too scared of what Ah'd see, of what that boy's b'come, and what maght happen ta him."

"I wish I knew what to tell ya, sweety."

"Ah've been wonderin' the same thin' fer tha last thurteen yearz."

Outside, the angry storm was finally calming. The wind had ceased its incessant howling, and the rain let up into a moderate drizzle. Thick clouds still hid the moon and stars, but now the group could travel in silence without being blown to bits, and could concentrate more on the dark knights they were sure to encounter.

"Something's wrong," Impa whispered. "We haven't seen one dark knight yet."

"We haven't come across any bokoblins, either," Adelz remarked.

"Maybe somethin's goin' down at the Temple of Time where Link is," Rio pointed out, to which Impa said sharply, "I certainly hope not!"

"It's fine by me if those monsters hit the road. That just means we can get to where Link is much faster."

With Malon's comment the group went back to traveling silently. Impa took two giant steps to catch up with her.

"Malon," she whispered.

"I don't feel like talking."

"I'm not going to ask about your brother or father."

"Whatever."

"What do you know about Rio?"

Malon stopped walking but Impa quickly pushed her on.

"Rio? Why are you asking about him?"

"Just answer the question."

"To be honest, not that much."

"How did you two meet?"

"He came to our ranch with what ended up being a false war declaration. He said it was a message from the king that he was delivering to all the citizens of our province, but Link found it that it was just a big prank."

When Impa didn't say anything, Malon looked up at her and shivered. She happened to catch a glimpse of Impa's eyes and saw how her irises swirled and glowed. She would've continued watching the hypnotic movement if Impa hadn't asked, "What else?"

"Oh! Umm...He spent all of yesterday in the city with us, Link and I."

"I'm assuming he read the fake war declaration to you, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Bits and pieces...well a lot actually, just because of how weird it sounded to me."

"What did it say?"

"It was about how we were at war with the Gerudo, and how a whole bunch of stuff was happening all over the continent. Death Mountain was erupting, the icebergs in Holodrum were melting, the Faron woods were being poisoned, and Hylia lake was turning into ice. I guess it was just a bunch of bunk, though."

"What about the Gerudo?"

"That was the weirdest part. I know they don't like us very much and we fought them in the civil war sixteen years ago, but I thought they were our allies now. It didn't make sense for the declaration to mention _them _of all people for us to be at war with. No wonder Link thought it was lie. I'm surprised I didn't see it myself."

"Was there anything else about it that seemed strange to you."

Malon thought a moment before speaking.

"Yeah, there was something else. The message mentioned that the _king _of the Gerudo was declaring war on Hyrule. I thought the Gerudo couldn't have any boys. How could they have a king?"

"Malon, this is very important. Was the Gerudo King's name mentioned in the declaration?"

"I...think so?..."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"...something like Genel...Garron...it started with a 'g.'"

"Ganondorf."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it! How'd you know?"

"Adelz, detain Private Rio."

Before Malon realized what was happening, Rio's hands were snatched and held them tightly behind his back.

"Hey, hey hey!" Rio smiled casually. "What gives?"

"Private Rio, under my authority as Brigadier General of the Royal Knights and under the jurisdiction of His Royal Majesty of the Kingdom, you are hereby placed under military arrest."

"On what charges, may I ask?"

"Perjury, and reckless endangerment."

"Perjury? Seriously? The city's under attack and _that's _what you charge me for? Don't you have bigger fish to fry, lady?"

"Keep him under your watch, Adelz. We dont have time for a detour or a full arrest. He'll have to come with us to the temple."

"What are you doing?!" Malon cried. "It was just a prank! He didn't mean to endanger anyone!"

"Young lady," Impa spoke irately, stoping Malon in her tracks. "Do not interfere with my business. You are here as an accompanied guest, not a third party. Your only purpose for being here is to meet with your family. It is not your place to voice your opinion in this matter, and it is not up for discussion."

"But you didn't even-"

"Not. Up for discussion."

"It's okay, Malon," Rio soothed. "It's just a misunderstanding. I'll get it sorted out, no sweat. You just worry about Link."

"But..."

Impa continued to the temple, followed by Adelz and a handcuffed Rio. Malon sighed.

"Me and my big mouth."

She hurried to catch up, and the four of them walked in silence for the remainder of the tim until they reached the temple.

"...Crap."

When they arrived, a new barrier awaited them. A hundred dark knights stood around the temple's perimeter and entrance, each with a pike in hand. Waiting at the foot of the temple's stairs were Raven, Ashei, and a handful of gangly soldiers wearing armor two sizes too big. The knights' hollowed eyes followed them as the little group approached Raven's tiny unit.

"Raven!" Impa called as she neared him. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. We just got here a few minutes ago."

"Has anyone tried approaching the temple?"

"Yeah," Ashei said as she rubbed her neck. "And I nearly got a pike in tha throat for it."

Impa turned to the few knights standing behind him.

"How many soldiers do we have do we have?"

"About thirty."

"That's _all_?"

"We did the best we could with the'our we had," Ashei barked. "I'd like ta see you do better!"

"Oh, nevermind. Do we have any idea what the dark knights are doing?"

"Look!"

Malon pointed up to the temple's stained glass windows. Lights flashed brightly inside.

"What is going on in there?"

Suddenly, a marble statue shattered one of the windows as it came sailing out of the temple and hurdled down toward them.

"Get back!"

Everyone scattered as the statue plummeted to the ground and broke into pieces. Glass fragments showered down onto the dark knights' armor, but they held their positions. Panicked voices shouted from inside the temple.

"Watch out for that one up there!"

"That was the princess's voice!" Raven realized.

"Link, look out!"

Another bright flash lit up, followed by the sound of a blast.

"Link!"

"That was Navi," Impa groaned. "We have to get into that temple."

"And how d'ya suggest we do that?" Ashei raised her eyebrow. "These dark knights ain't here 'cuz they're waitin' ta have a tea party."

Raven and Impa sighed almost simultaneously.

"Three against one," Impa rubbed her forehead. "These odds couldn't be any worse."

"Are you kiddin'? That just makes it more fun!"

Ashei licked her lips and swiped two sabres from her sheath.

"You're in charge, Lady Impa," Raven drew a sword and shield. "We'll follow on your command."

"No. You won't."

Ashei and Raven exchanged baffled looks while Impa turned to the soldiers and spoke.

"Eyes front!" Impa commanded, and the young knights stood at attention.

"Gentlemen, I do not know how much Colonel Raven has informed you of the situation, so allow me to fill you in.

"We are in a crisis, the worst since the Hyrulean Civil War. More than half of our troops have forsaken the honor and glory that comes with being a Royal Knight, and have betrayed us to the dark forces. You stand before us as true, worthy members of the army, not because of your skill in battle or number of foes killed, but because you have proven that when the chips are down you hold onto your code of ethics and remain loyal to those whom you have pledged. Let me be the first to say 'thank you' for your bravery by offering you this information."

She pointed to the Temple of Time.

"Inside that temple are the two most important figures to exist in the history of Hyrule. One is the person you men have sworn allegiance to, and the other a legend which you aspire to. The first is Princess Zelda, the only remaining member of the Royal Family and your monarch. She stands as a beacon of true leadership and wisdom for the kingdom. Right now, she is fighting for her life against an unknown assailant, and she needs your help more than ever. She needs the strength and courage that you've sworn to her, your loved ones, and your country.

"The other individual in that temple, fighting alongside Her Royal Majesty, is the Hero of Time."

A glimmer appeared on the gangly knights' faces.

"I've met Him myself, and I can assure you that what I say is no joke. A young man, who has never held a sword in his life, has pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal deep within the Temple of Time, and now risks everything He holds dear for the sake of the kingdom. He fights not only for the monarch or the kingdom, but for the very values you men have sworn to live by: courage, truth, and the honor that comes only from defending the weak and innocent."

She pointed again at the temple.

"The only thing standing between you and that honor tonight are the empty shells of those who betrayed their kingdom. They were men whom you once fought alongside! They sacrificed their souls to those you have sworn to fight against! They haven't just betrayed the kingdom or the army or its leaders; they have betrayed you! They have stabbed you in the back and left you to fend for yourselves on a night that was set aside for celebration, but has become a night of terror and fear in the hearts of the citizens!

"Gentlemen, tonight you do not take orders from me. Tonight, your orders come directly from Her Royal Majesty and the Hero of Time. They are waiting inside the temple to give you your command. Are you going stand here and wait for them to die, or will you heed their call and aid them in this hour of need?"

The knights raised their swords and shields to the sky and cried out, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Gentlemen, prepare for battle!"

"Yeah!"

"That was a lovely speech, Impa," Raven smiled.

"I suppose. It's too bad they're all going to die."

* * *

><p>Zelda fired light arrows that phased through one of Agahnim's clones then ran when it launched a magic attack at her. Link had taken to throwing statues, benches, displays, and whatever else he could find at the two other sorcerers.<p>

_"I'm sure glad the spirits gave me these golden gauntlets."_

"Can't you throw another statue?!"

_"I'm trying, Navi, but it keeps missing!"_

"Well try again!"

_"I am!"_

Link threw another statue, but it zipped through Agahnim's silhouette as if he wasn't there.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"They're not clones!" Zelda called from the other side of the temple. "They're illusions! We have to find out which one is the real Agahnim!"

_"Just because they aren't real, doesn't mean their attacks aren't! How do we figure out which one is the real Agahnim without getting roasted?"_

Two energy balls hurdled toward Link, and he swung his sword at them both. The first zipped back through the illusion that threw it, distorting its silhouette, and the other recoiled unevenly and wobbled as it flew sideways into a nearby statue.

"There!" Navi shouted. "The last one we haven't hit yet! That's him!"

As soon as she spoke, the three images of Agahnim disappeared, shuffled in the air, and reappeared randomly.

"Oh come on!"

"It's pointless," the Agahnims chanted. "You are going to die here. I'll kill you, take back the princess, and take this kingdom for my own! Hyrule is mine!"

A flicker darted over one of the clone's outline, drawing Link's attention. He squinted at the three copies and watched as distortions flit across two of the clones forms, but not the third.

"That's weird," Navi thought suddenly to herself. "What's that sound?"

She darted away from Link and up to the shattered window where she peaked outside.

"Oh no! Zelda, Link! You've gotta see this!"

_"We're kind of busy at the moment!"_

"But it's Impa and the others! They must be fighting every dark knight in the city!"

Upon hearing Navi's declaration, Zelda turned instinctively to the temple's heavy doors and pushed herself as hard as she could against them, but they didn't budge.

"Don't bother."

Each of Agahnim's doppelgangers took their turn to speak, and the result was that Agahnim finished his own sentences the way twin siblings would.

"That door is sealed tight with magic, and my guards will never let anyone in or out."

"You three will never escape this temple, and your friends will never defeat my dark knights."

"You're all as good as dead."

"Impa!" Navi shouted. "I'm coming to help!"

She buzzed out the rose window and down to the soldiers while the three copies charged their successive attacks.

"Say goodbye, little boy."

_"I...I can see."_

They launched their electric orbs. Link dodged the first two, then swung his sword at the last ball and sent it back toward one of the apparent clones. Instead of fizzling away, this Agahnim screamed in surprise and pain while the others disappeared.

"You! That was a lucky shot! Let's see you handle this!"

With a twist of his wrist, Agahnim split this time into five copies, all of which charged and launched even more attacks at Link, who jumped and darted out of the way, batted at another of the balls and sent it flying back to the real Agahnim once again.

In a fury, Agahnim slashed his hand through the air and the temple was filled with a hundred of him. They all began to launch successive attacks.

Link's chest felt as though it was going to burst as he ran through the temple and evaded the oncoming orbs. He glimpsed through and saw flickers moving across all the clones.

_"Come on, where is he? I know the real one is in here somewhere!"_

"LINK! HELP ME!"

Zelda's cries from the other side of the temple caught his attention and he took off, shoving past the clones as made his way to Zelda being held up by her throat by Agahnim. He was charging another electric attack in his hand.

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

Link gripped the Master Sword tightly in both hands, jumped into the air toward Agahnim, and drove the blade deep into his back.

* * *

><p>The shields of the royal knights clashed against the pikes and breast plates of the dark knights. The rookies slashed their knives awkwardly as each one fought off three opponents. Raven stood his guard on the lower temple steps as two knights attacked him from higher up. He parried a pike with his sword while blocking another that crashed heavily onto his shield. In the meantime, Ashei had dropped one of her twin blades and had resorted to kicking away the dark knights with the spikes on her boots.<p>

"Look out behind you!" Navi shouted, and Raven turned around in time to dodge a third dark knight attempting to stab him from behind.

With a longsword in hand Impa, cut each dark knight she encountered in half and sprinted to the next.

"There's too many, and they have the higher ground!" Raven retaliated by thrusting his sword at the dark knight behind him. "What do we do?!"

"Keep fighting!" Ashei shouted back. "This party's just gettin' started!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the dark knights' onslaught ended. They retracted their pikes, stood in a ready position, and ignored the swords whose attacks couldn't be stopped midblow. The privates of the Royal Army slowed to a halt as they realized that their opponents weren't fighting back.

"What in the world?"

Raven gazed curiously at the three dark knights who just a moment ago attacked him on sight, but now stood as if they didn't notice him. A few of the young recruits poked their swords at the motionless armor out of confusion, to which Impa chastised them.

"Don't do that!" she said sharply.

"What gives? I was just starting ta have fun," grumbled Ashei.

"Something must have happened in the temple," Impa spoke gravely. "We've got to get in there."

"Will these guys even..." began Navi. "You know, let us in?"

"Only one way to find out," Raven answered as he sheethed his sword and moved cautiously past the knights. Not a creak came from their empty armor to follow him, so he strode up the stairs to the temple's entrance, followed by Navi, Impa, Ashei, and the group of ragtag soldiers.

"Wait here," said Impa to Adelz as he held Rio arrest.

"This sucks," Rio grumbled. No one saw the smile he wore on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Ha- How...how did you know...which one was the real me?"<p>

The white rage that had entered Link's mind faded, and he staggered back from the dark sorcerer with his hands up.

_"Aah...I...I..."_

"You...you wretched...insignificant worm!"

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"_

"Link," Zelda shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "He would have killed me if you had not interfered."

_"But I-"_

"Do not apologize for what is right."

Link couldn't take his eyes away from Agahnim, who fell to his knees and then onto his stomach. He pointed a gnarled finger at Link.

"I'll get you! I'll get you for this! I'll-... I'll ..."

His curse softened into whispers, and then ceased. His eyes fixed onto Link and Zelda as the last of his life seemed to fade away. Link's breath finally caught up with him, and he began to tremble.

"Your Highness!" Raven called from outside. "Are you there?"

"Yes!" Zelda called back and hurried to the door. "I'm all right! Link is with me!"

"Hold on! We're coming in!"

Link walked past Zelda and grabbed hold of the giant handles.

"Tell the others to move away!" Zelda ordered. "Link will open it!"

The muscles in his arms stiffened as he pushed with the strength of his gauntlets. The doors swung open slowly, and the first thing he saw was blank faces, none that he could make out.

"Link? Are you okay?" a voice asked that he didn't understand was Navi's. His head was reeling from the images of the tonight's dead bodies; the soldier in the dungeon, and Agahnim lying down a few feet away.

Link lurched when his stomach tightened suddenly.

_"Oh no."_

He ran back into the temple, but didn't make it far before falling to his hands and knees and throwing up. Zelda rushed to him and swept his hair away from his face.

"Geez," said one of the soldier's under his breath. "Poor kid."

Marble statues laid crumbled and overturned all along the crater-filled floor. Nearly all of the stained glass windows were destroyed, and the broken glass crunched under the boots of the others as they filed hesitantly into the temple.

"What a mess," Ashei shook her head. "Shad ain't gonna be happy when he finds out what happened here."

"Waah!" one if the ragtag soldier's jumped and startled the others, who turned and had similar reactions to Agahnim's dead body.

"Good Lord, boy!" Impa stated in surprise and exasperation. "What in the world happened here?"

"It's a long story, Impa," Zelda replied as she lifted Link's arm around her shoulders. "Will you be able to walk, Link?"

_"I've been in Hyrule City for two days and so far I've been ganged up on by soldiers _and _bokoblins, dislocated my shoulder, nearly drowned twice, fell from the castle roof, cut with a dagger, knocked out, had my arm crushed, kicked across a room multiple times, and electrocuted, and that's only the stuff I can remember. Forget walking, I'm just glad to be alive!"_

"I know. I'm sorry, Link."

_"This is like the worst day ever."_

In spite of his fatigued and empty stomach, Link was able to walk well enough to the others without Zelda's help. When he got there though, he plopped down against a column to rest.

"Damn!" Ashei exclaimed. "You're in worse shape than the rest of us. No offense Link, but I wouldn't trade places with you anytime soon."

"Will you be okay?" Navi uttered worriedly as she sat on his lap.

_"I'll be all right. I just need a moment to rest is all."_

"Are you sure?"

_"...Yeah."_

His eyes were fixed on Agahnim's corpse in front of him, but he was staring into space.

_"I killed a man...out of blind rage...I wanted him to die, so without even thinking I killed him."_

"Link? Link?"

Navi's voice trembled as she tried to break his dark train of thought, but he ignored her and stared into Agahnim's clouded eyes.

_"He's dead because of me."_

He heard glass crack right next to him, so he turned his head and saw one of the rookies approach him. He was the same age as Link.

"Ah, sorry," he laughed nervously. "I'm just, I mean, I wanted to see you up close."

Link blinked up at him. The soldier scratched his head.

"I guess that's the guy who did all this, right? It's always the Royal Advisors, isn't it?"

Link looked back to Agahnim and then to the floor in front of him.

"This place sure is a wreck. He must've been really mad when you tried to stop him."

_"Actually, I think I'm the one who did most of this when I tried throwing statues at him, but I'm not telling him that."_

"Sir," the soldier began. "Forgive me for saying so, but it looks like you're just as new to the business as I am."

_"Yeah...I really am."_

Link pulled himself up from the column and staggered over to Agahnim.

"Man!" the soldier cursed. "I knew I shouldn't have said that! He must think I'm an idiot!"

"Don't worry," Navi patted his shoulder. "Link is just lost in thought is all. He didn't mind what you said."

"But he didn't even say anything to me!"

"That's because he can't. He's mute."

"What?"

"Yeah, a tree fell on him when he was a kid."

The soldier's face twisted into an expression of mixed suspicion and confusion.

"No offense, but I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"It's true! I swear!"

Link analyzed the Master Sword lodged in Agahnim's back. He swallowed hard to keep his stomach from lurching again.

_"Here goes."_

He grasped the handle and pulled. He was surprised to fund that the sword slid out smoothly.

_"Hello again, Master."_

_"Whoa."_

_"What is the matter?"_

_"I didn't think the sword would come out so nicely. I was afraid it was stuck in his backbone or something."_

_"Not to worry, Master. You are the true holder of the Master Sword, and so you will always be able to remove it from any pedestal, no matter how...grotesque...that pedestal may be."_

_"Hmm."_

Nearby, Zelda spoke directly to Impa, Raven, and Ashei.

"And you're positive Agahnim was behind the attack?"

"Yes, Impa. He imprisoned me in my own room while he sent the bokoblins to attack the citizens, and he attacked Link here in the temple. He also commanded the demon Ghirahim to kill my father. Ghirahim is still somewhere in the city and we must find him. He is overseeing some kind of ritual which we must stop as well."

"What are your orders, Your Majesty?"

"Search the castle hi and low for Ghirahim. It's where Agahnim kept me imprisoned, and I'm willing to bet it's where he operated from, too. Be careful of the dark knights, though."

"There is no need, Your Highness," Raven informed her. "The dark knights we battled outside are frozen, and haven't moved since we came inside. I'm willing to guess it's because the Hero of Time killed their controller, Agahnim."

Link knelt down and slipped his hands under Agahnim's chest. His robes were heavy, but Link managed to flip him onto his back. He put his hand over his eyelids and closed them.

"If that's the case," explained Zelda. "Then the same must be true for the rest of the dark knights in the city. We need to expel them from the city, but if they are no longer of any immediate danger to the city then I'd rather deal with the bokoblins first. Close all the gates and entries into the city. Look for tunnels and any secret entrances they may have made. Kill any and all bokoblins that you encounter."

"You heard her, gentlemen," Impa pointed to the soldiers. "Let's go!"

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound, Your Highness," Ashei replied.

"No one is safe yet."

As Link turned Agahnim onto his back, the boomerang peaked out from his robes.

_"Oh yeah. My boomerang."_

"Lady Impa!" Adelz sprinted into the temple. "Rio is gone!"

"What do you mean, 'gone?'"

"I had him in custody one moment, and the next he disappeared!"

Impa looked over just in time to see Link reach down for the boomerang.

"Link! Stop!"

Agahnim's hand suddenly seized Link's wrist.

Navi shrieked "It's a zombie!"

"Not quite, little girl."

These words came from Agahnim's mouth, but it was not his voice that spoke. Instead of the hoarse, angry tone they heard earlier, the sound of his voice was soft, low, and bittersweet.

Link looked down at Agahnim's burning yellow eyes, and it was then that he panicked. He squirmed within the tight grasp.

_"Let me go!"_

"Why? So you can wrench that silly sword of yours into my back again?"

Link stopped writhing in horror.

_"Y-you can hear me?!"_

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?"

By now, the others realized what was happening and watched in terror as Agahnim's dead body rose to its feet as a puppet does, while holding Link's arm. Heavy trudging echoed through the temple as the dark knights stomped inside and surrounded them. The temple doors slammed shut, sealing them inside.

_"LET GO!"_

"As you wish."

Agahnim swung his arm and released, sending Link flying across the chapel.

"Link!" Navi trailed after him, followed by Malon. He crashed into the altarpiece and collapsed onto the floor.

"Ho

"Show yourself, demon!" Zelda hissed. "I know you're little more than an imposter!"

"I should hope so. I left that soldier to die in that hallway specifically so you would meet him."

"Who are you?!"

"I know."

Impa stepped forward and pointed.

"You're an enemy of the state who has been in hiding for the last seventeen years. You're the reason why the Civil War ended on such horrible terms, and why the massacre of Hyrule City took place. The real Agahnim's been dead all this time, hasn't he?"

"That is correct."

As Impa spoke, Agahnim lifted his hand to his forehead, and in one fell swoop tore off his face and skin.

Underneath the Royal Advisor's ugly visage stood a new man who towered over the others at seven feet tall and three feet wide. His skin changed from ghastly blue to a golden rust, and his hair to fiery red. Even though the rough muscles of his chest, arms and legs swelled into his fitting, barbaric uniform, his appearance was far from uncivilized. Thick grooves ran along his forehead and chin, but even in his apparent age this new man had a handsome face and magnetic smile. He looked down at Impa and the others, furrowed his thick eyebrows, and showed his teeth in a patronizing grin as he began to chuckle.

"My name," he finally said. "Is Ganondorf. Ganondorf Dragmire."


	20. Ordona 19: Hyrule Boss, Part 2

Quick author's note: I'm uploading this chapter via my phone, so sorry if there are any errors I missed editing, or any format issues. I'll upload the chapter to the weebly site once I get a chance.

* * *

><p>"Seize him!"<p>

The soldiers charged at Impa's command. Ganondorf took one look at the fledgling knights and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please."

With a wave of his hand, Impa and the knights were flung across the temple, thrown by an unseen force.

"Now," he said, brushing his hands. He reached into his breast pocket, took out Link's boomerang and tossed it aside. Then he turned toward Zelda.

"Be a good girl and stand before me."

The Princess froze where she stood and shot daggers at him.

"There is no 'my way or highway' option, dear. You will do as I say, whether you want to or not."

He raised his hand again, and Zelda lifted off the floor and floated to his side. She writhed under Ganondorf's magical grasp.

"Let me go," she seethed.

"Or what?"

When she didn't answer, he smirked.

"Hyrule City is mine now, Princess. You don't make the rules anymore. I do."

_"No! Let her go!"_

Link leapt to his feet, ran to over and brandished his sword in a shaky fighting stance. Ganondorf glanced at him with bored look.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

He lowered Zelda to her feet, but did not release her.

"You may not know me, but I know you, young Hero. I will not make the same mistakes as my predecessor by underestimating your abilities. However..."

_"Nngh!"_

Link felt himself lift off the ground and fly over to Ganondorf.

"You are nowhere near ready to stand against me. Even if you were in perfect health, your training in the way of the blade is pitiful at best. And from the look of this temple I'd say your battle with my alter–ego has taken its toll on you."

Impa picked herself off the ground and drew a dagger in each hand. Ashei helped Raven to his feet, and the two joined her.

"Release them this instant!" Impa demanded.

"Relax. I have no interest in harming anyone. Not yet, anyway."

Ganondorf lowered one hand, and Link fell to the floor flat on his rump.

"I'm sure you all have many concerns, and since I'm in a talkative mood, I'll do my best to answer them. I might even let the princess go if you ask the right questions."

"We don' discuss _anything_ with enemies of the state!" Ashei proclaimed while pointing her sword. "Give us back Princess Zelda, or prepare for the beat–down of your life!"

Ganondorf frowned, "Let me rephrase that."

Suddenly, Zelda started gasping for air and clawing at her throat.

"Start talking or the Princess dies."

"Stop! Please," begged Impa. "We'll–...we'll do whatever you want."

Zelda stopped choking, and Ganondorf smiled.

"Your offer is favorable, but I must decline. It's not about what I want—I've got what I want right here in my hand. This is about what _you _want."

"Us?" Raven asked.

"To be more specific, what _he _wants."

He pointed to Link, who stepped back at the unexpected imposition.

_"M–me?"_

"Don't act so shocked, boy. Did you think after all that has happened tonight, you'd get off scot–free? Did you believe you'd take the princess, kill me, and go home a pretty little hero? You have no clue what's going on, do you?"

Ganondorf squeezed his hand, and Zelda choked again.

_"Stop! Don't hurt her!"_

"Then think, young man. Think."

_"Why are you doing this?! Why are you here?"_

"Good, good."

Zelda stopped choking and Ganondorf held his hands out.

"I think it's fairly obvious what I'm looking for, isn't it?"

"…"

"Isn't it?!"

Zelda's gasps started up again, and Link flinched.

"…_the Triforce!…It's the Triforce, right?"_

"There you go. Was that so hard?"

"Leave him alone!"

Malon stepped forward and brandished the dagger Impa gave her. She wore an angry scowl, but she shook in her boots.

"I won't let you hurt Link!"

"_No! Malon!"_

Link ran around Ganondorf and held his hands out in front of Malon.

_"Get back! I don't want him hurting you, too."_

"This matter is of no concern to you. Go home, little girl."

"Little g– why you!"

Malon charged forward only to be stopped by Link. He grasped the dagger's blade tightly in his hand.

_"I can take care of him, so please..."_

"Link, you..."

His gloves protected his hands, but drops of blood fell from Link's fingertips where the dagger grazed him.

_"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."_

Malon turned away with tears in her eyes.

"You idiot..."

She ripped the dagger out of Link's hand, threw it to the ground, and sulked away.

_"I'm sorry, Malon."_

"Hmph!"

"Link," Navi whispered. "You're bleeding..."

_"I'll be okay."_

He faced Ganondorf again.

_"What do you want with the Triforce?"_

"Good question. I intend to use it to rule over the land of Hyrule. It's the same reason my predecessor's wanted it for the last twenty–five thousand years."

_"You keep mentioning your predecessor...what does he have to do with this?"_

"Do you think you are the only one reborn whenever the need arises?"

Ganondorf pointed to one, unbroken stained glass window. Where all the other windows were bright and showed lovely figures of the Goddesses, the Hero, or the Princess, this window was dark and menacing. A towering man in black robes stood with his back to the temple. He flashed a twisted grin and followed the viewer through the temple with his shining yellow eyes

"You'd think we would've noticed that window," Navi said out loud to no one.

"Do you see now, young Hero? Even though our purposes may differ, the height of my destiny in this land is just as great as yours. Were it not for me, you wouldn't even exist. With the power of the Triforce in my hand, I'll take this city, its nation, and the continent for myself."

"If you're so knowledgeable of the legend," Raven spoke, "then you'd know that the Dark Lord has failed every time he's tried to take the Triforce. What makes you think you'll be any different?"

Ganondorf turned to Raven and considered him carefully

"You look familiar."

Link blinked and the Dark Lord was gone.

_"Wha–?!"_

"Where'd he go?!" Navi cried.

Malon yelped, and Link whipped around. The others jumped back as Ganondorf reappeared in front of Raven and stared him down. Raven stood tall and scowled back.

"I can't shake the feeling that we've met before."

At Ganondorf's words, Raven's opposing demeanor shattered. The look on his face melted from endurance to terror. His sword slipped out of his hand and landed with a clatter.

"Ah, now I see it. All grown up now, are you?"

"Raven," Ashei called. "What's wrong?"

He did not reply, but stepped away from Ganondorf until his back was to the wall. Link grabbed madly for the boomerang which lay a few feet away.

"Sixteen years...Last time I saw you, you were a lanky little punk who peed his pants at the first sight of danger. And now you're a big strong soldier, is that it?

Ganondorf's hand swung out just in time to grab the boomerang flying toward him from behind. He whirled around and glared at Link angrily.

"Don't you know not to interrupt adults when they're talking?!"

He stomped away from Raven, leaving him to fall to his hands and knees.

"Dammit, can't we do something?!" one of the soldiers hissed.

"We can't risk having the princess killed," Impa answered. "And we've got too many dark knights surrounding us. No one moves except on my order."

Ganondorf marched up to Link, grabbed his neck and lifted him high into the air.

"After all that's happened tonight, you still haven't learned a damn thing. I, on the other hand have learned a great many things, especially about the Triforce."

Fear spread across Zelda and Link's faces.

"That's right. I know all about your little wish, _and _the supposed grace period the Triforce requires. These facts are of no concern to me. I've foreseen these events and planned ahead for them. In fact, this is the best case scenario I had in mind for acquiring the Triforce."

Ganondorf removed his glove and revealed his hand for all to see. Three triangles glowed on the back, the top radiating brightest of all. As if on cue, the marks on Zelda and Link's hands began to glow.

"Look well, everyone! The Triforce pieces are resonating. They wish to become one again. And when they do, they will belong to me!"

_"Never."_

Ganondorf flashed Link a stern look. Link's sharp blue eyes glared back furiously.

_"I'll never let you have the Triforce for–...for as long as I live! You'll get when you pry it from my cold, dead hands!"_

"Master!"

The demon Ghirahim appeared in a flash of black crystals.

"Forgive my intrusion, but the preparations for the ceremony are complete. We are ready to summon the Wind Mage."

"Excellent. Let us bring him forth."

Ganondorf threw Link to the ground, faced Raven and replied, "You asked how I would go about taking this city for myself, so now I will show you. Link, why don't you be a good boy and keep the Hero of Time preoccupied?"

_"Is...is he talking to me?"_

"Watch out!" cried Navi. "Behind you!"

Link swerved and narrowly missed the knife driving into his back.

"Rio..." Malon breathed, wide–eyed.

Link looked around and met Rio's bloodthirsty gaze.

"Hold still, will ya?" he complained. Rio jabbed for Link's shoulder, who danced out of the way.

_"What are you doing?!"_

"What's it look like, stupid? I swear, you're so dense."

"Stop him!" Ashei dashed toward Rio, but was stopped midway and assaulted by a dark knight.

"Get outta my way!"

She screamed angrily and kicked the armor's leg. She ducked underneath as the knight brought its pole arm down on her. The others charged toward the rest of the dark knights and took them on. Rio continued waving his knife at Link.

"Adelz!" Impa commanded. "Take Ganondorf down!"

Adelz leapt into the air, released a hidden blade from his cuff and drove toward Ganondorf, but was intercepted; Ghirahim thrust himself in front of him, grabbed Adelz's wrist and ripped the hidden blade from his gauntlet. Adelz reacted by drawing a short knife and charging at Ghirahim. The demon slid aside, drew his own rapier, and parried Adelz's attacks.

"This way, Princess."

Ganondorf carried Zelda into the center of the temple and flipped her in midair onto her stomach. Beneath her, a crimson pentagram with sinister symbols adorning its points lit up the crumbled marble floor.

"What are you doing...?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Zelda swallowed hard and peered through the temple. She cast her eyes to Impa, Ashei and Raven, held back by the dark knights and unable to reach her. She looked to Adelz, stuck in useless combat with Ghirahim who only danced away from his attacks. Finally, she watched as Link stumbled clumsily out of Rio's reach.

"It's hopeless..."

"Princess?"

Zelda looked for the voice that called her, and came face to face with Malon. The two girls watched at each other helplessly.

"Please," Malon said hoarsely. "Please...help Link."

Tears welled in Zelda's eyes, so she searched the temple again. Her head whirled in every direction, looking for something to help her, anything that would get her and her friends out of this, but found nothing.

"Don't bother Princess," Ganondorf taunted. "Not even the Goddess of Light can save you now."

At Ganondorf's words, a thought came to her mind.

"Light...light!"

Zelda reached around her back and undid the strap of her quiver.

"Take these!"

She threw her bow and quiver, and they clattered to the floor in front of Malon.

"Wha...what do I do?"

"Link! Your ocarina! Hurry!"

"You're too late."

Smoke began to rise from the pentagram and burned flakes from Zelda's skin on contact. At the touch of the smoke, screams of pain burst from her mouth.

_"Princess!"_

Link whipped his head around to the sound of Zelda's screaming.

"Pay attention," Rio chuckled, and wrenched his knife into Link's stomach.

"LINK!"

Link stumbled back and stared down at the knife. Rio's fist flew out, struck Link's shoulder, and knocked him onto his back.

"Now hold still."

He pinned Link's arms down with one hand and knelt over him. Rio grinned down at Link as he straddled him and put his lips to his ear.

"You're going to love this next part," Rio moaned, and tore out the knife. Malon froze in horror as Rio raised the bloodied dagger for all to see.

"Finally! His blood! It's mine!"

Ashei smashed in the helmet of the dark knight blocking her path and took off toward Rio, followed after by Raven and Navi.

"You bastard!" Ashei screamed.

He smirked and vanished into the shadows before she reached him.

"Where are you?!" she demanded. "Come out an' fight, you bloody coward!"

"Ashei," Raven spoke quietly. "Help me."

Raven knelt by Link, who laid helpless as he stared up at the ceiling. A pool had formed from the blood seeping out of his stomach.

_"I can't breathe..."_

"Just hold on, Link," Raven breathed. "You'll be alright."

Link twisted his head and watched Raven's death–stricken face. Navi sat on Raven's shoulder and sobbed. Link stared past them and watched Zelda claw at her hands and face. The flakes of skin were forming a silhouette on the pentagram.

_"Princess..."_

He reached out for the Master Sword laying a few feet away, but only managed to lift his fingers.

"Don't move," Ashei's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Over here, losers."

They looked around and found Rio standing on the opposite side of the pentagram from Ganondorf.

"Get a load of this."

"Quit showing off," Ghirahim scoffed, holding Adelz back from rushing to Link's side. "You've got work to do."

Rio put the knife to his lips, closed his eyes, and licked the bloody blade. His tongue moved slowly from the heel to the point as he took Link's blood into his mouth.

"Eww," Navi chocked out in between her sobs.

Rio tossed the knife aside and fell to his hands and knees, giggling. The others watched as billows of black smoke moved down the skin of his throat and spread across his face and arms. His giggling erupted into manic laughter as the smoke engulfed his body and obscured him within a black sphere.

Impa sliced a dark knight in half and finally freed herself. She ran toward the others to help, but froze. To her left, Adelz struggled to fight back against Ghirahim and would soon be on the receiving end of his sword. In front of her, Zelda cried out as her skin fell piece by piece onto the pentagram. To her right, Link laid with the open gash in his stomach and bled out. She looked back and forth between the three, grimaced and put her hand to her face.

"What do I..."

Zelda caught Impa's gaze and pointed to Link.

"Please..." she moaned.

Impa hesitated before running toward Link.

"What do we do?" asked Raven. "He's lost so much blood as it is."

She moved her outstretched hands quickly over Link's stomach, then answered, "I can heal him, but I'll need help. Navi."

The fairy jumped at the sound of her name.

"Have you got enough magic in you for something like this?"

Ashei started, "Don't fairies die if they heal people?"

Navi trembled as she looked down at Link's body.

"I...I don't..."

"There's no time to decide. Either help me, or he dies."

Tears dropped from Navi's eyes as she nodded. She dropped from Raven's shoulder to Link's chest. Together, she and Impa stretched their hands over the gash in Link's abdomen. Light flowed from their fingertips and into the wound.

Link felt warmth return to his arms and legs. He lifted his head up and caught Navi's tearful gaze.

"Goodbye..." she whispered.

_"Wh–what? Navi, wait!"_

She collapsed onto his chest. He sat up and grabbed hold of her.

_"Navi! You..."_

"You've got work to do, Link," said Raven. "Leave her to us."

_"But she's–!"_

"She's not dead; the fact that you're still holding her is proof enough," Impa spoke quickly. "Give her to Raven, now."

He nodded and dropped the tiny fairy's body into Raven's open hand. He reached for the Master Sword some feet away and pulled himself shakily to his feet. He stumbled to Ganondorf as much as his sore stomach would allow.

_"Let the Princess go!"_

"Okay."

Zelda flew out of the pentagram and landed lopsided at Link's feet. Her gazes was empty, and her skin was raw and bleeding. Link bent down and held her in his arms.

_"What did you do to her?!"_

"Why don't you wait and see for yourself?"

_"No! Whatever you're doing to her, I won't let it continue!"_

He laid Zelda on the ground, marched up to Ganondorf and swung his sword down on him. A black blade parried his attack.

_"?!"_

Out of the corner of his eye a foot landed square in his chest and kicked him away. Link stumbled back and swung his arms to keep his balance, then looked up to face his new opponent.

_"What the–?!"_

"What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

Link recognized Rio's voice, but had to rub his eyes and look a second time. The person standing in front of him made his head spin. Rio's dark face, body, and clothing had mutated to mimic Link completely. Even his black sword matched the Master Sword in Link's hand. From the tip of Rio's cap to the point of his boots, Link couldn't help feeling he was peering into a dark mirror, where the only difference between them was color; Rio was black from head to toe, save for his flaming, sanguine eyes.

"Link," Malon gasped. "It's..."

"You," Rio finished her sentence. "But now it's me, and I'm loving it.

Rio stretched out his new arms and sighed in ecstasy.

"Oh god, I've waited so long for this."

"Keep him busy while I finish the summoning," Ganondorf ordered as he focused on the pentagram. "We're nearly done here."

"You got it."

Rio rushed forward and slammed his fist into Link's face without warning. Link crumpled to the ground from the blow.

"You have no idea what I had to go through just for a taste of your blood. I outta punish you for making me wait so long, but it's true what they say. 'Delaying gratification only makes the fruit of your labors that much sweeter.'"

He picked Link up by the collar of his tunic and lifted him to meet his gaze.

"And by the way, th'name's not Rio anymore. It's Link."

Rio was seconds away from slugging Link a second time when another fist launched toward him. It struck Rio's shoulder and knocked him away.

"Keep your hands off of him, you worthless shadow!" Raven yelled.

Rio took one look at Raven and snarled, "You're in my way."

"And that's where I'm staying!"

Rio roared and launched himself into a fist fight with Raven.

"Hurry Link!" Raven called out as he defended himself from Rio's delirious attacks. "You're the only one who can stop Ganondorf!"

"We'll take care 'a the Princess!" Ashei answered. "Stop him from summonin' whatever he's tryin' ta summon!"

_"What do I do? I can't attack Ganondorf head on; I'm no match for him!"_

"Link!" Malon cried out, and threw Zelda's bow and quiver. He caught them in midair, and stared back at her in confusion.

"Zelda said to use your ocarina, and gave those to me, but I don't know what she wanted me to do with them!"

Link looked at the ornate bow in his hand, then at Ganondorf, and pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his bag. He put the ocarina to his lips and played the first song he could think of, blowing through the notes as fast as he could.

_"Please let this work!"_

No sooner did he finish the song did heavy clouds form in the temple's ceiling. Thunder rolled as the clouds darkened, and drops of water began to fall. Rain began to pour heavily.

"Rain?" Ashei proclaimed in curiosity. "Indoors? What's goin' on?"

"He's played the Song of Storms. We better find something to hang onto."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, boy?"

A strong gust was already picking up when Link raised Zelda's bow and nocked an arrow to the wood. He raised the bow and aimed for the stormy clouds. As he pulled back on the string, the head of the arrow filled with brilliant light.

_"Don't miss..."_

The arrow shot, pushed forward by the wind, and pierced the billowing veils. Everyone waited for several minutes. Nothing happened.

"Ha!" Ghirahim scoffed. "Whatever your little plan was, it failed! You–"

A drop landed on Ghirahim's cheek and stung him. He flinched at the sting and looked up. The fat raindrops slowed to a halt as the grey storm churned and swirled into glittering, golden clouds. Instead of rain, beams of light streamed down and landed in glowing puddles across the temple's shattered floor. The wind softened as the storm disappeared and faded into a shower of light.

All around the temple, light drops loosened the armor of the dark knights' who fought off the rookie soldiers. Piece by piece, the dark knights fell apart. The rookies watched in amazement as their opponents decomposed, and joined Impa and Ashei's side. Ghirahim twitched uneasily at the stinging pricks on his body, and released Adelz from his grip. Rio, meanwhile, shrieked in agony and hurled himself under the first intact church pew he could find.

The light drops plummeted onto Ganondorf's pentagram and smeared its edges until there was little left of the satanic symbol but a few broken lines. Ganondorf lowered his hands and glared up at the glittering clouds in annoyance. The city knights marched toward him and surrounded him on all sides, pointing their swords at him.

"You're under arrest, you evil demon!" Ashei proclaimed harshly.

"Hmm. This is a wrench in my plans."

"Master," Ghirahim spoke hoarsely. "With the destruction of our summoning grounds, there is no longer any point in remaining here. Even if I wanted to, I can't hold off all the soldiers and reconstruct the points."

"I agree. How about you, Link?"

"Are you kidding?! I just wanna get out of this f*cking rain!"

"I suppose that's that, then."

"Oh no you don't!" Impa put a long dagger to Ganondorf's throat. "You and your little gang of troubadours aren't going anywhere."

Just as she spoke, hissing began to emanate from where the pentagram had been. Ganondorf grinned.

"You're right," he answered. "We aren't."

Link approached the pentagram remains and watched in silence. The hissing started as a soft leak – the way a tea pot boils – but grew louder until it resembled high–pitched screaming. Link began to hear a voice through the hissing, and realized that _it _was screaming.

_"Someone's in there!"_

"You're too late, Hero. Your rain dance might have destroyed my dark knights, but it didn't stop me from summoning the one person whose power rivals mine."

The scent of burning flesh exhaled from the remnants of the pentagram, making Link's nose sting. The specimen rising from the center appeared at first as an nothing more than an outline, but as the others watched, its structural systems began to take shape; first the dry, cracked bones materialized, next the rotting arteries and veins, and then the roasted muscles.

When little skin and no distinguishable features took shape, Ganondorf frowned.

The grotesque, incomplete figure, formed from Zelda's skin, wobbled on its stiffened legs. Creaking erupted from its baked bones as it hobbled around, and smoke rose from the blackened muscles that showed through the crispy skin that managed to surface.

The hollow skull of the fragmented body lifted its eyeless–socket gaze to Link, who stared in horror, ripped open its mandible and let a gasping, blood–curdling scream out of its raw throat.

Link's stomach lurched for the third time that day, so he clasped his hands over his mouth.

_"Oh god, not again! There's nothing left in me to throw up!"_

"Ghirahim!" Ganondorf called. "Grab our new friend and let's go! We're outta here!"

"Finally!" Rio groaned as he climbed out from under his pew.

"Egh, with my hands?"

"Now! We can't have him dying on us while we make our escape!"

"You are _not _lea–" Impa started, but Ganondorf raised his hand and flung everyone to the other side of the temple before she could finish.

Raven, Adelz and the rookie knights smashed into nearby pillars and collapsed. Malon and Impa flew across the temple floor like skipping stones until they slid into the walls. Link flew the opposite direction, sailing through the air until he landed hard at the double door entrance. He heard a pop come from his shoulder as he hit the floor.

_"Not again..."_

He sat up to examine his arm but glanced away, and noticed Ganondorf walk to where Zelda' comatose body laid abandoned and hoist her over his shoulder.

_"No! Princess!"_

"It was lovely meeting all of you, but business beckons."

"ZELDA!" Impa cried and broke toward him.

"Goodbye, young Hero. We'll meet again sooner than you know."

_"NO!"_

Link jumped to run at Ganondorf, but belly–flopped on the first step. With Zelda and the summoned creature in hand, Ganondorf and Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of smoke. Rio pointed and glared at Raven.

"Next time I see you," he vowed, "You're dead."

And he, too, was gone.


	21. Ordona 20: Epilogue

Dawn's first light hit Death Mountain's northern peak. It traveled south and struck against Ordona's wheat valley, and gold was everywhere as far as the eye could see. The sunrise finally reflected off Hyrule City's ramparts when Ganondorf and his minions left the temple.

Link stared at the spot where Ganondorf stood before he'd disappear. Ashei and Raven watched Impa carefully from behind as her shoulders slumped.

"...Impa?" Ashei uttered.

She did not reply, but let the sword drop out of her hand. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm too old for this."

"Ashei," whispered Raven. "Let's get an assessment."

"Well?!"

The others turned to Malon at her outburst.

"Shouldn't we go after him?!"

"Go after him?"

"He just took Princess Zelda and we're standing around like grazing cattle! We have to find Ganondorf before he and the others get too far away!"

"Malon," Impa groaned. "Ganondorf just used a magnum transportation spell in order to escape. Right now he's anywhere within a three-hundred mile radius from this temple."

"Th-... three hundred?!"

"Zelda's halfway across the country by now," Ashei sighed. She sat on a fallen pillar and wiped her lower lip with the back of her hand. "She could be as far as Death Mountain, or even Lake Hylia."

"Bu...but..."

"Ashei, Raven, go get that assessment now."

The two approached the group of knights and met with each one individually. The ones not being assessed removed their helmets and scabbards, and sat in circles while their dejected heads hung low. Malon crumpled into a fetal position and sobbed.

Link pulled himself up off his knees and looked around, scanning the ruined temple. Rose light filtered through the leftovers of the previous night's storm and into the shattered windows, whose stained glass shards now littered the grounds both inside and out. Sections of the ceiling's mosaic laid in piles of dust on the destroyed marble floor. Chunks of granite had been blasted out of the aisles' groin vaults and arches. Fallen columns sectioned off the temple so that those inside moved through a maze. The altar, illuminated texts, glass displays and pews had been obliterated; pieces of wood, stone, glass, pottery and paper were scattered among the debris which gathered in the pools of light rain.

_"What a mess..."_

Link tried to sigh, but stopped when a deep pain roared in his lungs. His abdomen had grown stiff from the bruise in his stomach where Rio stabbed him. He wondered if the adrenaline from his battle had dissipated, because fatigue was setting into his body. His feet ached, his knee shook, and his eyelids fought to stay open, despite exhaustion.

Link briefly caught his reflection in a nearby puddle, and gave a silent, weary cry at the state he found himself in. His tunic was torn and stained red with his blood. The underlying chain link armor dangled loosely in broken knee-length pieces, held together only by the few intact links left. Large scrapes decorated his elbows and knees while shallow cuts littered his arms, legs, hands and face. His left eye was purple and swollen shut. Link lifted his fingers to the eye, touched the lid gingerly, and drew back at the erupting sting.

_"What a waste of time..."_

He stepped away from the puddle, walking feebly through the cathedral, his dislocated arm slumped at his side. A thick fog settled on Link's brain as he staggered in no real direction.

He almost stepped on Zelda's bow when he came upon it lying on the floor. He stepped back upon feeling the wood under his foot, then stared at it emptily before kneeling down – with great pain – and picking it up with his good arm. It still looked in good condition after being thrown across the temple, so far as he could tell. He put the bow across his shoulder and cradled his bad arm in the other.

"_I wonder where the quiver went."_

Link started up to look for the quiver, when he stopped. He blinked twice, squinted and stood, turning to the other end of the temple. Across the nave on the east side, from under a fallen column leaning against the wall, came a faint glimmer that Link would've missed if he hadn't seen its reflection in a nearby pool of light.

_"Is that...what I think it is?"_

The others, preoccupied as they were, did not see Link limp over rubble and debris to the column. As he moved, a jagged flint caught his foot and sent an alarm through his leg to his brain. His other foot landed quickly to steady himself, then he continued.

He came to the column and stooped to his knees. He put his weight onto his good arm, as if doing one-handed push-ups, and peered under.

_"It is...and it's huge!"_

He lowered himself onto his stomach and reached for the object, but couldn't get anywhere near it. His prize clung to the back against a massive pile of marble out of his reach. The column was too far fallen for him to stoop underneath, much less get anything under but his arm, and walking around and snatching his item from the other side would be impossible. Link got back to his feet and stood there, thinking.

_"Now what?"_

He looked down at his Golden Gauntlets and sniffed.

_"The spirits said these things would let me lift a whole lot of weight, but my arm's out of its socket again. Will one hand be enough?"_

Link looked up to the massive column, as wide as he was tall, and clenched his fist.

_"I guess I've got nothing to lose by trying, right?"_

Had Link's other arm been any good, he would have clapped his cupped hands together and gone to work. He knelt back down, put his fingers underneath the massive column, took a hard breath through his nostrils, and pulled.

Nothing happened. The weight of the marble column was upon him, refusing to budge. Minutes of heavyweight lifting went by, but in spite of his efforts and screaming pains the column remained obstinate. Link wondered what he must have looked like trying to lift the giant structure off the wall. He was ready to give up and forget the whole thing, when the column suddenly jarred upward. Gravel and dust settled from the wall as the column rumbled loudly off its perch.

The others quickly turned to the rumbling, terrified that Ganondorf had returned. Relief replaced their irrational fear, but shock quickly took its place. Their mouths dropped.

"What is he-"

"Shh."

The shushing came from Adelz, who watched Link attentively.

"But he's gonna kill himself!" one of the soldiers whispered.

"Just watch," Adelz replied.

Unaware of the others' gaze, Link realized his feat and gawked, but not for long. The heavy column teetered under his grip and was ready to fall out of his fingers. He pulled it up, lifting with his knees, until he held it at neck level. He shifted his wrist and hand underneath, and lifted until the column was high above his head.

_"I'm lifting a marble column that must weigh at least a thousand pounds. This shouldn't be possible, but I'm doing it!"_

"Is that... a _heart_?" said a soldier, the same who approached Link earlier.

Link looked down at the large heart container, full to the brim and bigger than any he had found yet. The container gleamed seductively up at him, but the column wobbled under his one hand, born up with no partner to stabilize it. Link had to sidestep back and forth to keep the column from falling on top of him.

_"Better do this quick."_

He kicked his leg up and hit the heart with the side of his foot, sending it coasting across the floor. A gentle ringing sang out as the heart glided, until it slid to a stop at Raven's feet. Raven stooped down for it, but Adelz stopped him, smacking an arm across his chest.

"Leave it."

"I was jus-"

"It's not yours. Don't touch it."

Without his foot to keep balance, Link fell to one knee and the column went down with him.

There was a collective gasp among the soldiers. Link's hand went up and slapped the face of the column, halting his imminent death. His face contorted visibly under the weight of the column, and his whole frame shook from pain. He stood up and took slow steps back, sliding his hand further up the column, until he came to the spot where it had rested on the wall. Link jumped away, and the column fell back into place. This time, a collective sigh emerged from the soldiers.

"That was _way _too close," Ashei uttered while rubbing her eyes.

"Quite." Impa's face was expressionless, but she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

Link collapsed onto the floor and breathed as heavily as his inflamed lungs would allow. His eyes were sealed shut and his chest heaved up and down.

_"Just a minute. I just need a minute to rest. Then I'll get the heart."_

Exhaustion took over immediately, and he could feel himself falling asleep there on the floor. He was ready to drift off when footsteps approached, so he opened his eyes. A pair of red eyes met his, and at first he thought Lady Impa was standing over him.

"Get up," Adelz's voice said roughly. "Get off the floor and stop wasting time."

_"Wh-what?"_

"The object you just retrieved from under that column would not only ease your weariness; it will grant you even more strength and experience in addition to what you've earned tonight. You could return to full health, and then some, right now. Why would you knowingly forestall that kind of growth? Get up, Link. Get up now."

_"What's with you? Mmm, just give me a minute."_

Link laid on his side to turn away from Adelz, but was met with a sharp kick to the back.

_"Agh! What was that for?!"_

He jumped to his feet and stared angrily and confusedly into Adelz's burning red eyes.

"Your exhaustion is no excuse. In spite of what you've accomplished tonight, Ganondorf has still taken the Princess and you have still lost tonight's battle. You will need all the strength you can get if you want to have any chance of getting her back."

_"Getting her ba– Would you open your eyes?! I'm in no condition to go anywhere!"_

Link pulled at the tears in his tunic to convey his thoughts.

"Torn clothes can be mended and broken armor melded, but there are no quick fixes for a lazy disposition."

_"La– LAZY?!"_

Link's face reddened from shock and fury. Lazy was the last word he word he would've used to describe himself. He stood aghast at Adelz's accusation, unsure of what to think. His chest now heaved from anger.

_"After everything I've done, you think I'm _LAZY?!"

"You're so angry at me that you can't think straight, can you? You're breathing hard to keep from slugging me."

_"I will in a second if you keep talking!"_

"Would you like to know why I'm going out of my way to provoke you?"

_"Yeah! An explanation would be nice!"_

"Every person in this room has done nothing but praise you for your accomplishments, and you have repaid them with nothing but feelings of depressive inadequacy. Just now, as you were staring into the pool of light and admiring your reflection, the only thing you could think was how useless you felt yourself to be. Am I right?"

Link's heavy breathing came to an abrupt stop. He turned so Adelz wouldn't see his face. By now, the others had heard Adelz's raised voice, and were watching Link being lectured.

"And that's not the first time you've willingly dragged yourself into the depths of misery. You thought yourself useless after standing up to the guards at the city gates in order to defend a Gerudo woman and her child!"

_"Wait, how did you kn-"_

"You thought yourself useless after fighting to rescue Zelda from her kidnapper on the float in the parade! You thought yourself useless after fighting off a squad of Bokoblins in the sewers beneath the city! You thought yourself useless after infiltrating the castle, locating Princess Zelda, bringing her to safety, defeating one of the most powerful sorcerers of Hyrule in battle, and stopping the Demon King from commencing a plan that very well could have destroyed all of Hyrule! And just now, you lifted a thousand-pound column with one hand!

"But you don't care. As far as you're concerned, you're the most pathetic, squeamish, rotten little worm that has ever been the world's misfortune to bear. You're just a farm boy whose way in over his head in something that's none of his business."

_"I am _not!_"_

"If you're really that useless, maybe you should give back that sword and leave it for someone much more important and useful than you. In the meantime, we'll just plan the funerary service for Princess Zelda now, since nobody's going to bother helping her."

_"What is _wrong _with_ _you?! Just shut up!"_

"And I guess you'll go back to die on your little ranch while Hyrule falls into Ganondorf's hands."

_"NO!"_

Link's fist flew into the column he'd carefully lifted moments ago, and it exploded on impact. Dust and bits of rock flew out and peppered Link's face. No one in the temple said a word.

What happened next brought sadness to everyone's eyes, including Impa's. Link stood motionless with his arm extended and his fist clenched. He stared at the giant hole he'd punched into the column, and began to shiver. All at once, he collapsed onto his hands and knees, and cried.

_"I tried...so hard...fought with all my strength. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, Princess...I'm not strong enough. I couldn't do anything..."_

"Did that make you feel better?"

_"What do you care? You can't hear me...No one can..."_

"Link, I know what you've gone through here in the city, but I can only imagine what kind of adaptations you've had to make after the loss of your voice. You were once strong and brave, and you still are but now you struggle and fight for expression, and I'm sure that's only the tip of the iceberg. This is a cruel thing I ask of you, but you must listen to me."

Link sat cross-legged on the floor and rubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeve. When he looked back, Adelz was holding out a glass bottle, sealed with a cork. Navi slept peacefully inside.

_"When...How did you..."_

"What makes Navi's pain worth less than yours?"

_"What?! I never-"_

"Or Impa's, or your sister's, or anyone else's? Everyone here shares in this failure tonight, not just you. Now more than ever we need to share each others' burdens, not beat ourselves up. Having no voice is no longer an excuse to keep yourself down in the dumps."

Link reached for the bottle, but Adelz pulled it back before he could reach it.

_"...I'm so tired of feeling worthless."_

When Adelz said nothing, Link continued.

_"I felt worthless at home on my ranch, I felt worthless here in Hyrule City, and now when I was fighting I still felt worthless. I wished with all my heart to the Triforce that I could be of some help to the Princess, but it was no use. I still couldn't save her. I've got this tunic and these gauntlets and the Master Sword, but even with all this...I can't do anything..."_

Adelz sat down quietly next to Link. He half-expected a second sermon, but was stumped when he looked up and saw the look on Adelz's face. The corners of Adelz's mouth turned up through the mask of wrapped linen. His eyes were closed.

"Are you awake yet?" Adelz asked softly. "No one's going to give you your self-esteem on a silver platter. Being the Hero of Time doesn't automatically make you a better person. You won't get self-confidence from making a wish on magic triangles. No ancient sword or any number of heroic deeds are going to change your self-image.

"Your attitude is what makes you feel good or bad about yourself at the end of the day, not how much good you do, or how others feel. You have to create your worth. If you feel useless, then do something about it."

Adelz stood up and held out the bottle.

"Weakness is a choice. So is strength. Choose which one you want."

Link hesitated before grasping the bottle. As he did, Adelz grabbed his arm, yanked him up to his feet, and shoved Link forward. He took fast, awkward steps before steadying himself and walking on his own, his body crying out in agony as he moved.

_"Shut up..."_

He cursed his body and wobbled forward, pushing through the stiffness in his stomach and the aching in his legs. Impa folded her arms and smiled as Link approached her and the group of soldiers. He stopped in front of Raven, peering down at the heart which rested by his boots.

_"Now to bend over, and pick it up."_

He braced himself to kneel down. Just as he leaned forward, Raven knelt down with a thick cloth in both hands and picked up the heavy heart container.

"Here. You don't have to do everything alone."

_"Th..thank you..."_

Link reached out and took the heart. He pushed the heart into his chest.

_"Wha- what's happening?!"_

He began to scream, or would have had he a voice to scream with. He pulled his hand away from the heart container, but it was lodged into his chest, seeping its way into his body.

"You can do it, Link!" Ashei cheered.

He took several steps back and clutched at his chest.

_"FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"_

He fell to his knees and arched his back until he stared blindly up at the ceiling. White light emanated from his chest and faded his body until there was nothing left except a silhouette of light. The light filled the temple until it surrounded the others and forced them to shield their eyes.

"Hold on, Link!" Raven blurted out. "You're almost there!"

The fire burned through his torso and into his arms, legs and head. Beyond the pain of the fire, he could feel his arm resetting itself, the swelling in his eye diminish, and the stiffness in his stomach soften. The burning subsided into stinging, then numbness and finally warmth.

The light began to dim, and the others put their hands down to see Link standing before them. His tunic and armor were mended, and his body was whole and glowing. His sharp blue eyes pierced into everyone as he looked back at them.

"Whoa..."

"We've been waiting for you," Adelz said, approaching Link. "Hero of Time."

_"Thank you..."_

Adelz smiled, turned to Impa and bowed before her.

"With your blessing, my lady, I'd like to forgo my apprenticeship under you for the time being, and accompany the Hero of Time from this point on."

Link whirled toward Adelz, flabbergasted.

_"You wanna what?!"_

Impa squinted at Adelz

"Before you decide anything," Raven intervened. "Shouldn't we decide what to do about Princess Zelda? And what we should have Link do, as well?"

Impa squeezed the skin above her nose with two fingers, and drew a long, broken sigh.

"Perhaps you are right," she replied, her voice cracking. "Link, at any point when Princess Zelda was with you, did she happen to give you the blessing of the Sage of Time?"

_"Um...oh yeah!"_

He nodded his head.

"Good. Her blessing will grant you the power you need to eventually defeat Ganondorf, but for right now, you can barely hold your own against him. Sending you to find Princess Zelda at this point in time would be little more than a wild goose chase and a suicide mission."

Impa reached into her pocket and pulled out a thick, folded parchment. She took big steps over to an overturned pedestal, unfolded the parchment, and laid it flat out. She beckoned to the others with her hand.

"If we want a chance of rescuing Zelda, we're going to have to take a different approach. Listen carefully, Link. In each of Hyrule's province, there are temples just like ours. Inside each temple is a sage, just as here in Hyrule Zelda is the Sage of Time. In Labrynna, there is the Fire Temple and the Sage of Fire. In Holodrum, it's the Ice Temple and the Sage of Ice. So on and so forth for all the provinces, except for your home, Ordona.

"Link, your first job as the Hero of Time is to visit every province on the continent, make your way to each of the temples, find the sages within, and receive their blessings. With every blessing you receive, you and the Master Sword will grow stronger and synchronize, giving you the power you'll need to defeat Ganondorf. Since Ordona is the closest and doesn't have a temple, it should hypothetically be the easiest to find the sage living there, so that's where you'll start. You'll have a chance to go home and pack any necessary items you'll need on your journey. I suggest you pack light."

_"Got it."_

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. Have you by any chance heard of the Spirits of Hyrule?"

Link recalled the spirits he met upon pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal, and nodded.

"The Spirits of Hyrule are ancient beings who came to inhabit the sacred water sources found within each province. They can only be reached through divine means by one worthy of entering. Hyrule's sacred spring could only be found by pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal here in the Temple of Time. I assume you've met them?"

Link nodded again.

"Then find the remaining springs and visit the spirits in each one. You'll have to figure out how to do that on your own. Once you've found them, they'll impart the wisdom you need to find Princess Zelda. Got it?"

_"Got it."_

"There's one last thing you'll need to do. In the provinces of Labrynna, Holodrum, and Faron, there are three oracles; demi–goddesses who are said to have been alive since the Era of the World's Creation. I have no idea who they are or where they live exactly. All I can tell you is that the Oracle of Ages resides in Labrynna, the Oracle of Seasons lives in Holodrum, and the Oracle of Secrets is somewhere in Faron. Finding them will prove especially challenging, but if you do, they'll reward you with the courage to continue your journey should you become discouraged.

_"Find the temples, find the sages, find the springs, find the spirits, and find the oracles. That's a lot to keep track of."_

"Don't worry, Link!" Ashei slapped Link's shoulder. "Just think of it as a game ah hide an' seek, on a continental scale!"

Impa reached her arms around her neck and pulled what looked to Link like a necklace over her head, and gave it to him.

"Take this with you. It's a Pirate's Charm, or at least that's what they used to be called. It's made out of a pressurized and refined Gossip Stone. Each of us has one just like it. With it, you'll be able to communicate with any of us at any time, no matter where your journey takes you."

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Raven smiled as he put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"While you're traveling, we'll be working here in the city to recuperate our losses. We'll be rebuilding our army, removing any dark knights still in town and getting rid of any remaining bokoblins."

"Not to mention fixing this dump of a temple," Ashei added as she kicked a nearby chunk of wood.

"Be warned, Link. This mission is going to be very dangerous. Now that Ganondorf has revealed himself tonight, I'm positive his minions will start causing trouble throughout the land of Hyrule. Keep your eyes open, and be prepared for a fight at any given moment.

Link looked courageously into Impa's eyes, and nodded.

_"I am not afraid."_

"You'll leave at once."

"So soon, Impa?" asked Raven.

"Yes. Ganondorf will not wait to return to full strength, and neither should we. Link, return to your ranch and take whatever you feel you'll need on your journey, then travel to Ordon Village and visit the spring there. I'll inform our correspondent that you'll meet him there. I believe you're already familiar with Rusl."

Impa turned to Adelz, and a saddened look came into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you wish?"

"Absolutely."

Impa sighed before replying, "Adelz will accompany you on your journey. I've trained him in the Sheikah ways since he was a boy, so you will find him to be a more than capable ally."

"Good luck, Link," Ashei said as she lifted him suddenly and crushed him in a bear hug.

_"Ack! Thank you. I'll do my best."_

"Take your family and leave the city at once."

_"...Malon..."_

Link moved away from the others and searched until he found Malon. She sat in a corner by herself with her arms wrapped around her knees. Water flowed from her red eyes and clung to her lashes. Link moved toward Malon and sat down in front of her, but she turned away.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

_"No."_

Suddenly, his arms were around her shoulders.

"Let me go!"

Malon struggled to get out of his hug, beating against his shoulders, but she was no match for his tight squeeze and gave up. She buried her face into his chest and wept. Her arms went around to his back.

"I'm sorry!" she bawled. Her words came out in between her cries. "You didn't trust Rio, but I didn't listen because I was angry at you, and then he hurt you and I thought you were gonna die, and I'll never forgive myself!"

_"It's okay..."_

Link's arms tightened around her, and they sat that way for a full five minutes before Malon's cries finally tapered off into dry hiccups. She saw the look in Link's eyes, and knew what he wanted to ask.

"Ah...I think I'm okay now..."

He smiled and held out his hand to help her stand. She avoided his gaze, but took his hand anyway.

"You have your mission, Link," Impa reminded him. "Find the temples of the sages, find the springs of the spirits, and find the oracles."

_"You have my word."_

* * *

><p>With Adelz by his side, Link accompanied Malon back to Telma's Tavern and struggled the whole way, trying to think of what to tell Talon. What he found there threw every idea he'd had out the window. The Lon Lon Ranch carriage and horses were already set up and Epona was standing beside, digging her front hoof anxiously between the cobblestone. When she saw Link, she broke into a gallop toward him. She stopped in time to keep from running him down and whacked his shoulder with her head, snorting in displeasure. He responded to her miffed gesture by running his fingers through her mane when Talon came out of the tavern and mounted the carriage without a word. Malon took her seat next to her father, Link saddled up on Epona, and Adelz sat precariously on top of the carriage. With a smile from Telma, they rode down the empty streets in silence and left the city. The ride back to Ordona was uncomfortable and quiet.<p>

"Adelz," said Malon nervously, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you...for talking to Link, I mean. Back in the temple."

"Of course."

"I would have, it's just that..."

"I know. It's alright."

Quiet settled on them again, until an abrupt snorting pierced it loudly. Malon looked over and saw Link's face plastered into Epona's mane. His hands had fallen from the reigns and he was dead to the world.

"Idiot. Even though he got that heart container, he still worked himself too hard."

"He put up a good fight," Adelz acknowledged. "He deserves to rest."

"I guess so...You know, if he could, he'd tell you that you don't have to go with him."

"I want to."

"...He's really leaving, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I...I'm scared."

"Do not be afraid. Link has more strength and courage in him than we could ever comprehend. It doesn't seem so now, but with training and experience he will become the Hero he was meant to be. Until then, I intend to watch over him."

"Is that why you're going with him? You're worried, too aren't you?"

"It is because I have faith in him that I go with him. Great people do not become great on their own."

"Thank you...Adelz."

"'Adelz' is nothing more than an alias. If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you and your father called me by my true name."

"What name is that?"

He smiled again.

"Shiek."

**...**

_**Would you like to save your game?**_

_**_–_**__**Yes**_

_**No**_

* * *

><p>I was one of the unlucky children growing up. My mother thought (and still thinks) that video games were a waste of time and money, and so we had none when I was a kid, save for a few educational computer games for Windows 95 and the Game Boy my brother saved his allowance for. Needless to say, I missed out on the classic era of Nintendo, including the N64 and its beloved releases.<p>

I'd played _Zelda _games before and was well aware of the series, but the first time I ever played _Ocarina of Time _was more than four years ago, on an emulator on my computer. I recall reading forums, prior to playing, that touted _Ocarina of Time _as not only the best game in the _Zelda _series, but the best game ever made. With some spare time on my hands, I decided to stop wondering whether the praise was as deserving as everyone claimed.

While I lost out on the wide-eyed wonderful experience that so many gamers had as children (one which I envy greatly), I still got a certain childlike wonder from playing the game. I tagged alongside Link as he began his quest, made friends, saw sights, fought battles, chilled by the fishing pond, lost friends, experienced sadness and pain, underwent trials and hardships, and finally embraced his destiny and defeated Ganondorf. It wasn't long before I was hooked, and by the time the credits rolled, I had only one thought in my mind:

_"This is the greatest game ever made."_

That was when my love for _The Legend of Zelda _really began. Better late than never.

After playing the game, as I went about my days, I began dreaming about alternate scenarios that could've taken place within the game. _"What if this character had done this?" _or _"What if this happened instead?" _This unconscious train of thought stayed with me for months, and the one recurring thought that stayed with me was:

_"What if Shiek had traveled with Link?" _

Shiek was, and still is, my favorite character in the whole game (aside from Link). As the game progressed, her words of wisdom which guided me throughout my adventures slowly became heartfelt words of advice from a good friend. Truth be told, I was a little heartbroken when she revealed herself as Zelda in disguise. I preferred her as her own unique character with her own personality without residing in Zelda's shadow, and so I wanted to express that desire some way.

As more time went on, crossovers began taking over my brain. I began to wonder what would happen if one game took place within the realm of another, imagining that instead of each game following the same timeline, they took place at the same time interchangeably. The end result was all the games melded into one big –and hopefully good– story, and the rest is history.

This is only the first of seven(?) books that I plan to write for this story. So much has happened since I began this tremendous endeavor, but it's just begun. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you look forward to the next book:

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Last Hero**_

_Book Two: Labrynna_


	22. Bonus: Talon and the Wolfos, Part 1

**I got tired of going so long without updating. The bonus chapter below is a quick writing exercise I did, but I like it enough to share it with you guys, and I hope you like it, too. It's not very long compared to what I regularly post, but it's in two parts (the second of which I'll upload later) and somewhat relevant to the story. **

**I'm working hard on the next book, but between finishing at my community college and transferring to CSU Chico, it's hard to find time to write. Bear with me, guys! In the meantime, here's the first of two bonus chapters.**

* * *

><p>Lon Lon Ranch is in the Ordona Province. It sits in the Hyrule Plains some distance north of the provincial border.<p>

In the spring, the irish green meadows surrounding the ranch are bright with buttercups and blue flax. The warm, waving winds pick up the flowers' scent and carry it along the field. The nearby forest spreads its leaves to the rising sun, and the birds chirp through the night long after it has set.

Now, in autumn, the flowers are gone and the trees are asleep. The sun burns tepid compared to its equinox counterpart. The fields turn to amber and the leaves turn scarlet, gold, and chestnut. The crisp winds cut through the plains, and with it comes the promise of rain from the mountains.

"I hope it rains."

"You just wanna run through the puddles like a weirdo."

"Shut up!"

"Malon, don' cha be mean ta Link, ya hear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

The red sun rose into the late morning on the ranch. Clouds dotted the sky above, but a dark heap covered the northern mountains. Talon squatted over a sawhorse, pushing a block plane back and forth across a thick lumber board. Shavings peeled out of the lumber and drifted down to the dirt. A childish Malon and a younger Link sat on the edge of the pasture, watching the cows and horses graze.

"Well I hope it doesn't rain," Malon continued.

"You're mean!" declared Link.

"No, really! I want it to be nice and warm a little longer before it gets cold. Think of how nice it would be if there was one last summer day before winter started."

"I guess..."

Talon looked up from his sawhorse to the north range. A chill wind bit into his face.

"Both of ya might get yer wish. That storm over there'll probably be here by this time tomorrow."

"Then that means we can play my games today, and your games tomorrow! How does that sound, Link?"

"Yeah!"

"Hold it, ya two. Are ya done wit yer lessons?"

"...Yes," Malon answered hesitantly. Link gave no response.

"Don' lie to yer ol' man, girl. You two go up an' finish yer lessons first."

"Aww but they take forever and they're soooo BORING!"

"Don' chu whine at me, 'er I'll give ya even more! Jus' cuz we live on a ranch don't mean mah kids won' get as good an ed-yu-cai-shun as I can give."

"Ugh, fine!"

Malon ran into the house, slamming the door.

"Don' slam the door, will ya?! Good grief, girl."

Talon went back to his sawhorse, stopped, and looked back up. Link stood still, staring at the mountains.

"Link? You okay, boy?"

"Do you…really think it will rain?"

"Sure as ah've been runnin' this ranch fer ten years. Ah'll get ya a horse of yer own if it don't."

"Really?"

"You bet!"

Link smiled and turned back to the mountains.

"You'll 'ave plenty ah time to appreciate the scenery later, boy," Talon said gently. "Go up and get yer lessons done with Malon."

"Yes sir." He walked toward the house and opened the door slowly. He stopped when the door was halfway. From Talon's perspective, Link was staring into the house.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"I thought I heard…nevermind." He shook his head and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind him.

"Good kid. Weird, but good."

Talon returned again to his work on the sawhorse. Another biting wind cut into face.

"What the―" Talon looked up from his work. "East wind? Where'd that come from?"

He turned toward the direction of the wind, and found he was staring into the neighboring woods.

"Well thaz odd. The wind don' come from the forest this time a year."

He watched the trees a moment, then shrugged and bent back over the sawhorse. He hovered over it with the plane in his hand, but didn't move.

"Somethin's wrong. It's too quiet."

Talon dropped the plane and ran to the house, ripping the door open.

"Kids!" He called up the stairs. "Ya'll okay up there?"

"Yeah dad! We're fine!"

"Ya sure?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright!"

He closed the door and walked back uneasily. The cows and horses had stopped grazing, and were now laying comfortably in the cool grass. The cuccos had stopped pecking and were huddled together at the far end of the pasture.

_"The boy wishes for rain."_ A soft female voice said. _"Rain he will have."_

"Wha- Who said that?!"

Talon turned to the sound of the voice, but saw no one.

"Whoever ya are, yer trespassin'! Show yerself!"

_"Please forgive me…"_

Talon whirled around and froze. A golden creature was bent forward and sniffing the nose of one of the young mares. The horse sniffed back and nickered in consent. The two rubbed faces.

_"Thank you…"_

Talon's eyes took a moment to adjust and recognize the silhouette of the creature. His breathing grew shallow when he realized a wolfos was on his property.

"GIT!" He roared, flailing his arms and running toward the wolfos. "GO ON, GIT!"

The wolfos looked at Talon with eyes slightly open and flicked its ears. It rose from its haunches and started a slow stride toward the far end of the ranch.

"That's right, git offa ma…!" Talon started to call, but watched in amazement when the wolfos' body began to fade. The light shining from its body grew dimmer until it disappeared, and there was nothing left of the wolfos to be seen.

"What in tha…"

"Daddy!"

Malon and Link came running toward Talon from the house.

"We finished our lessons! Daddy! Can you hear me?"

"Wha― Oh yes, darlin'. Dang, you two must be gettin' smarter ter finish your lessons so fast."

"Daddy, don't―"

Malon stopped to look at one of her sheets of paper.

"Daddy, don't 'pa…tron…ize, us."

"Patronize? Now what in God's name ya mean by that?"

"It was one of our vocab words, sir."

"That's not what Ah meant. Why're you sayin' I'm patronizin' you?"

"Because you sent us to do our lessons two whole hours ago, Daddy."

"What?"

"They were difficult lessons, sir."

Talon looked away from the two children and saw that the animals had returned to their grazing, and that the sun had risen into high noon.

"Darlin', what time is it?"

"It's 1:30, Daddy."

"1:30?! But how?!"

"That's what the clock in the house said right before we came out here. Did you take a nap while we were doing our lessons, Daddy?"

"Maybe that's it," Link nodded his head in agreement.

"A…nap?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Remember, there were times you forgot what time it was, cuz you were taking a nap? Maybe this was one of those times."

"Yeah…that musta been it."

"Sir, since we finished our lessons, can we go see the animals?"

Talon nodded and took the papers from Malon and Link as they raced into the fields, shrieking. He ignored their happy screams instead of telling them 'ta keep it down.' He didn't feel his feet moving him back to the barn, where he opened the bay doors and sat on the first haystack he could find.

"It musta been a dream. Iz the only way tha' coulda happened…Thaz gotta be it."

He sat on the stack with his face cupped in his hands. A spider scurried by, so he watched it run across the dirty floorboards. It stopped in front of his haystack, paused, and followed its walls around the corner until it was out of sight.

"But…I don't remember even fallin' asleep. First I was workin' on the sawhorse, then I was chasin' a wolfos outta ma field, and next thin' ah know, it's a whole two hours later? That don't make no sense at all, even if it were a dream. Ain't no dream like ah ever had before, neither.

"Maybe, I jus' need more sleep or somethin'. Ah ave been kinda tired lately. It's hard runnin' this here ranch by myself, and it ain't gonna get easier till those kids grow up an' help out. But… I weren't feelin' tired this mornin'. Why would ah go 'n' nap in the middle of the day when ah weren't even feelin' tired?

"That dream couldn'ta been any normal dream. There was more to it than that. Now look at me, ah've gone and started talkin' ta maself! I'm goin' nuts! Gotta get ma mind offa this somehow. Gotta git back ta work."

Talon returned outside to the sawhorse, found where he'd dropped the sawhorse, and went back to work. Link and Malon chased cuccos to their hearts' content while Talon watched them from a distance.

A few hours went by before Talon finally stopped at the sawhorse and wiped the sweat from his brow. He happened to glance into the sky and gave a surprised yelp.

"What in bloody hell?!"

The sky was slate grey. Not a spot of blue was to be found.

"Now where did those come from?!"

"Daddy," Malon was now standing by his side. "I think it's gonna rain. We better get these animals in."

"Ah―right! You and Link chase them there cuccos inta the house while I get the cows an' horses loaded up inta the barn. Hurry it along, now."

The animals were pulled and chased into their homes with no time to spare. Just as Talon led the last cow into the barn and made a dash for the house, big rain drops began to fall and land on his bald head. Link and Malon closed the door quickly behind him as he jumped inside.

"Whew! That was close."

"Daddy, we're hungry."

"Ya are? Ah, tha's right. I don' think ya even got any lunch, did ya?"

"Nuh uh."

"Alrighty then. Let's see if I can't find somethin' ta cook up."

An early dinner was made and devoured. Afterward, Talon and his two kids were left to deal with rainy day boredom. Talon sat in a heavy recliner and took to chipping at a woodblock he'd taken from the lumber at the sawhorse. Malon found a box of paper dolls hiding under her bed. She'd brought out the box and was now sprawled out across the living room floor, putting outfits together and immediately taking them apart.

"Link," she said. "Come play dolls with me. I'm bored."

She turned to look at him when he gave no answer. Link sat on the edge of a chair, staring straight out the window, refusing to look away.

"Link, you've been staring out that window since dinner. What's wrong with you?"

Still no answer. Malon huffed and returned to her dolls. Talon's knife chipped, Malon's paper fluttered, and the rain fell, somehow keeping time with the clock.

"Sir?"

Malon and Talon looked up at his first word in over an hour.

"Can I go outside? Please?"

The words from Talon's dream―or whatever it was―came back to him, and he trembled.

"'The boy wishes for rain. Rain he will have.'"

"Ya know what? Go ahead."

Before Talon could get another word in, Link leapt from the chair without and ran for the door leading downstairs. He ripped it open, slammed it behind him, and was outside in seconds.

"Good grief, was it with y'all slammin' doors?"

"Will he be okay, Daddy? What if he catches a cold, like Mommy did?"

"'E's young an' strong enough ta fight off a cold if it comes ta that. Besides, ah had a feelin' I couldn't keep 'im locked inside fer much longer. He was gonna go outside with er without ma permission."

"Would he have gotten in trouble if he'd gone without askin'?"

"Ah course he would've, but it wouldn'ta mattered anyway."

"Why not?"

"Cuz that boy loves rain more than he's afraid ah gettin' punished."

Link's four-year old heart filled to the brim as he jumped over puddles and spun with arms wide open in the rain. He laughed and fell flat on his back and grinned as the rain splashed onto his face. He tried to run through the drops so that he wouldn't get wet, failed, and didn't care. All the time that he was outside, Malon peered out the window and watched him shyly.

"Whatcha doin' over there, Malon?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Do you think…Link loves us?"

"Loves us? Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Well, I know he isn't my blood brother, but he's still my brother. And your son. At least that's what I think."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he thinks so, too?"

"Ah course he does."

"Do you think he loves us as much as he loves the rain?"

"Ya can't compare apples an' oranges, Darlin'."

"Apples and oranges?" The frown on Malon's face was so exaggerated that Talon couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya can't compare two things that don't have nuthin' ta do with one another. Link loves the rain, and Link loves us. He can't love one more 'an another, cause it don't work like that. People love things, like rain, way diff'rent than they love people, darlin'.

"Besides, e'en if he could love rain more than people, having all the rain in tha world wouldn' make up for havin' nobody in the world ta love ya back."

Malon's frown dissipated, and she looked back out the window.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Ah love ya, too, darlin'."

From the roof of the house, the now invisible wolfos listened in on Talon's conversation with his daughter. At Talon's words, the wolfos gave a mournful whine and curled into a ball. It laid in that ball, and with tears falling from its eyes, it watched over Link as he played in the rain.

That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Talon tossed and turned in his sleep. The voice of the wolfos called to him in his dreams over and over.

_Please…I beg of you…Meet me in the forest…You will find me there…_


End file.
